Fragments of Love
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando debes cambiar una jaula por otra? .¿Y si una guerra inesperada reemplaza la que has luchado toda tu vida?. ¿Qué haces cuando tus enemigos de repente son tus nuevos aliados?. Y lo más extraño, ¿Cómo te explicas a tí mísma que es ella, de entre todas las personas, quién con solo mirarte a los ojos dice más que mil palabras?. Katarina x Lux.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo – La Liga de Leyendas**

Cuando Luxanna Crownward se bajó del caballo, lo primero que notó fue la enorme estructura de piedra que se levantaba ante sus ojos, y luego la sonriente chicha de piel morena que se acercaba a paso firme con una larga túnica que le daba la apariencia de flotar en lugar de caminar.

-Señorita Crownward – saludo la desconocida haciendo una reverencia.

Ante el saludo, en extremo formal, Lux no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y de repente se cuestionó si no había cambiado una jaula dorara por otra de prístina piedra blanca. Sin embargo, como aún estaba escoltada por los soldados de su padre, sonrió y respondió la cortesía con una sonrisa. La chica frunció las cejas durante una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que Luxanna entendiera que quizá le haría falta ser extra cuidadosa.

-Confió que el viaje haya sido agradable, me disculpo por no poder proveer una bienvenida acorde a su título, pero aquí preferimos mantener un trato igualitario para todos…

Aunque en realidad no lo seamos, pensó Lux poniendo su mejor cara. Aun sin pronunciar palabra, siguió el ademán de la chica y se encaminó hacía la entrada del edificio, bordearon la fuente y llegaron a la puerta dónde un par de sujetos se inclinaron a modo de reverencia al verlos llegar.

A juzgar por el amoblado, era una sala de recepción y quizá también de espera, había sillones dispuestos por todo el lugar, fuentes de comida y bebida, también libros y una zona diminuta dispuesta con imitaciones en madera de las armas más comunes. Fue cuando Lux recordó la espada que llevaba en la cintura, evitó el impulso de tocar el mango y siguió a la chica hasta una pequeña mesa dispuesta con varios pergaminos.

-Tome asiento, por favor.

Una vez Luxanna atendió a su petición, la mujer continuó hablando.

-Estos pergaminos contienen los acuerdos que la Liga a dispuesto con Demacia para su llegada, si desea usted tomarse le tiempo para leerlos nuevamente, puedo ofrecerle un poco de comida y bebida…

Lux sonrió, con la superficialidad que lo hacía en casa, y se arrepintió al notar como su interlocutora volvía a fruncir las cejas, luego esta fingió haberse picado con borde del pergamino y sonrió nerviosa. Lux volvió a recriminarse.

A la joven demaciana le tomó cerca de media hora leer, nuevamente, los tres grandes pergaminos y no encontró un solo cambio entre estos y los que le habían hecho llegar meses antes a su hogar. Ni siquiera habían cambiado esa palabra de dudosa escritura, todo era exactamente igual. Y, aunque no tenía razón para creer que los pergaminso complementarios fueren a romper ese patrón, también los leyó. Una ver terminó, tomó la pluma y estampo su nombre en cada uno de los documentos, también la cera caliente y utilizo el anillo que llevaba puesto para dar el consentimiento de su familia.

Cuando todo estuvo firmando, la chica se levantó, tomó los pergaminos y aseguró cada uno con un hilo azul que desapareció luego de un susurro inaudible. Lux no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero los murmullos de su escolta lograron llamar la atención de la delegada. Sin embargo, esta solo sonrió y con una nueva reverencia le pidió a la señorita Crownward seguirla.

Esta vez, atravesaron la instancia hasta llegar a un puerta de madera, mucho más pequeña que el enorme portón de la entrada y lo abrió empujando apenas con la punta de sus dedos. A medida que las dos mitades se abrían, Luxanna pudo ver un corredor extenderse frente a ella, personas que iban en todas direcciones perdiéndose entre los pasillos que se conectaban y, lo más sorprendente, solo unos pocos se giraron para observarla brevemente antes de continuar con lo que sea que hicieran.

-Bienvenida a la Liga de Leyendas señorita Crownward.

Esta vez, Luxanna sonrió nerviosa pero con sinceridad y el rostro de la chica se pintó de sorpresa genuina, incluso parecía haberse sonrojado un poco. Luxanna dio un par de pasos para cruzar la puerta, también su escolta pero la chica se interpuso entre ella y los soldados.

-Lo siento mucho, pero solo miembros e la liga y visitantes autorizados tiene permitido el acceso a partir de este punto…

-Tonterias – respondió el soldado.

Sin darle más que una mirada despectiva, el sujeto intento cruza pero fue lanzado hacía atrás con una fuerza descomunal y lanzado varios metros por el aire aterrizando sobre su trasero.

Lux se giró al escuchar el estruendo de metal y vio a su acompañante suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras hablaba con el tono más neutral y calmado que podía fingir en ese momento.

-Se lo advertí, señor. Solo miembros de la liga.

El soldado, furibundo se levantó ignorando el dolor de sus huesos y encaró a la chica que solo levantó una de sus cejas mientras sonreía ya sin molestarse en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Malditos magos – le espetó el hombre.

-Bueno, yo no tengo magia alguna. Esta usted provocando a la persona equivocada, si gusta puedo llamar uno de los conjuradores…

-No será necesario – intervino Lux -. Gracias por su preocupación Oficial, pero le recuerdo que tanto Demacia como yo estamos de acuerdo en mi estancia en este lugar, no estoy en peligro ni mucho menos. Además, las reglas establecen que la Liga no participará o provocará escenario alguno en el cual se pueda dañar mi integridad.

-Exactamente – completó la mujer-. Por eso, tenemos que evitar la entrada de personal ajeno a la Liga, de lo contrario sería imposible asegurar el bienestar de nuestros campeones.

El soldado no parecía convencido, pero ante la negativa de Luxanna no tuvo más remedio que ordenar la retirada de sus hombres. Un segundo sujeto se acercó a ellos, les ofreció un lugar de descanso y comida, agua y provisiones antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Una vez dentro, la chica empezó a darle una pequeña visita guiada por los lugares que iban recorriendo, habían comedores, salas de entrenamiento, de descanso, una biblioteca bien equipada, salón de juegos y otros tantos lugares comunes que Lux apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar de reojo. Tomaron un desvió y se adentraron en un laberinto de pasillos por los que no parecía circular nadie. Al pasar por el baño común, algo que sorprendió a Lux, una mujer salió envuelta en toallas y sonrió al verlas, más bien, al ver a la chica que caminaba delante.

-Sejna, ¿Vas a venir esta noche? – preguntó estirando una de sus manos y acariciando lo que Lux supuso la mejilla de la chicha.

-Ahh… - titubeo la aludida -. Yo… no… me dejan.

-Que lastima – contestó la mujer.

Fue en ese momento que Luxanna dejó de observar el extraño rostro de la mujer para fijarse en las colas que ondulaban a su espalda. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era, pero era la primera vez que veía un vastaya tan de cerca. Ni siquiera en sus dos viajes a Jonia tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, así que al descubrir como ahora la mujer centraba su atención en ella se sonrojó avergonzada de haber sido descubierta mirándola con tanta sorpresa.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó

-Ah, es la nueva campeona. Viene de Demacia, su presentación oficial será en un par de días… así que, apreciaría si no provocas que me regañen y todo el mundo se entera antes de eso.

Lux agachó un poco la cabeza, la situación la hizo sentir incómoda pues le resultó tan familiar a lo que sucedía muchas veces en su propio hogar que su reacción fue exacta a la que tenía practicada en Demacia. Sin embargo, Sejna, como la había llamado la vastaya, sonrió y continuó.

-Vamos Ahri, hazme ese favor. Tú no dices nada y dejas que se acostumbre un poco a todo esto antes de que vengan las hordas a querer conocerla. ¿Qué dices?.

La aludida pareció pensarlo durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió, le guiño un ojo a la rubia y se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído a la otra chica. Aunque Luxanna no escucho nada, el sonrojo que se formó en el rostro de su guía fue suficiente para que su curiosidad por la vastaya incrementara.

Cuando Ahri se fue, Sejna dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro bufido y continuó caminando.

-Lo siento, es que, se supone que los campeones nuevos deben tener unos cuantos días de adaptación antes de que sean presentados oficialmente. Es decir, hay muchas cosas que aprender y el consejo de la Liga considera que este proceso es mucho más sencillo sin la intervención de… bueno, todo el mundo.

Lux asintió. Las dos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al fin a un cruce dónde solo existían dos caminos.

-Bien. Henos aquí. Hacia la izquierda está el pabellón Jonio, y si me sigue por el derecho llegaremos a su habitación en la zona designada para Demacia. Sus pertenencias llegaron ayer, están ya en su habitación. Hay esencias y una tina dispuesta si desea tomar un baño para descansar un poco del viaje. Me encantaría decirle que también puede dormir un poco, pero… el tiempo apremia.

-Está bien. Comprendo, mi llegada no estaba programa hasta dentro de dos semanas…

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó la chica deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas -. Lo siento, no lo sabía. Yo… bueno, es que técnicamente soy un reemplazo. Vera, Aldhich será su acompañante, pero tuvo un accidente y no está en condiciones de servirle como es debido así que me pidieron tomar su lugar hasta que se recupere. Me disculpo Señorita Crownward, no tuve mucho tiempo de leer los reportes.

Luxanna se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino nerviosismo de la muchacha, sonrió intentando restarle importancia al pequeño incidente y se apresuró a asegurarle que no importaba.

-Está bien. Aunque, por favor, no es necesario que me llame señorita Crownward, es demasiado formal y me hace sentir inquierta.

-Lo siento. Pero el protocolo requiere…

-A la mujer vastaya le llamó Ahri, ¿No es así?

-Pues si… - tartamudeó al cabo de varios segundos -. Pero… es que soy su acompañante, bueno de ella y otros cuantos, digamos que la conozco un poco y se ha permitido tal confianza, con usted…

-Lux. No más señorita Crownward. Solo Lux, se lo permito – concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa definitiva.

La muchacha pareció dudar, se acomodó la túnica y finalmente asintió.

-Muy bien… Lux… esta es la llave de su habitación, volveré en una hora para llevarla a la plataforma de invocación y que pueda realizar su primera visita al campo. Es necesario que lleve su arma y armadura, así podrá hacer el registro de una vez.

-Gracias – contestó la rubia tomando el llavero.

Sejna asintió, hizo una reverencia que provocó un quejido de Luxanna y sonrió un poco al ver la reacción que provocaba su gesto. A manera de disculpa, la chica levantó ambas manos y preguntó si tampoco aquello era necesario, Lux lo confirmó y se giró para rendir su primer informe mientras esperaba que la chica estuviera lista.

-Que estúpida soy – escuchó Lux justo cuando estaba por entrar.

Su acompañante temporal regresó sobre sus pasos, se detuvo frente a la puerta y sacó un trozo de papel de la túnica.

-Es un mapa. Se me estaba olvidando entregarlo.

-Gracias – contestó Lux cerrando la puerta.

Una vez a solas, Luxanna evaluó su nueva residencia. Era una habitación bastante amplia, tenía una pequeña sala, un escritorio, una biblioteca, y, para su sorpresa, un cuarto de baño. Tal como lo había dicho Sejna, su equipaje estaba dispuesto a los pies de su nueva cama. Luxanna se acercó y sintió el suave aroma a canela que emanaba el lecho, toco el cubrecama y sintió la tentación de recostarse para descansar la espalda del viaje. Sin embargo, optó por no hacerlo y se dedicó a desempacar sus pertenencias.

Tomó una de las maletas y sacó la armadura que le entregó su padre antes de partir, con el sello oficial de la corona estampado en los remaches Luxanna encontró difícil no sentirse de regresó en su patria. De nuevo, se sintió incomoda y dejó la armadura de lado para terminar de elegir el atuendo con el cual se presentaría. Finalmente, la rubia deshizo el seguro de la espada y la arrojó sobre la cama sin molestarse en sacarla de la funda. Acto seguido, se desnudó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño para asearse, pero más que eso, para olvidar por unos minutos los eventos que la habían llevado hasta allí.

Cuando estuvo aseada, regresó a la habitación y se vistió en silencio, se colocó la armadura ligera y tomó el estoque que le dio su padre antes de partir. Observó el modelo de la empuñadura, originalmente diseñado para proteger la mano del portador en combate, la cual estaba modelada con el escudo de armas de los Crownward. Se sacudió el malestar, sacó la espada liviana y sintió su peso con su mano diestra, dio un par de lances para asegurarse de no hacer el ridículo en su debut y recordó las palabras de su instructora.

Estaba pensando en los consejos de Fiora cuando un par de golpes a la puerta reclamaron su atención. Guardó el arma en la funda, la aseguró a su cadera y tomando las llaves salió al encuentro de Sejna que la esperaba con una sonrisa amable.

-Todo listo. Sígame por favor, iré explicando los aspectos más generales mientras caminamos.

Tal como lo prometió, Sejna explico las reglas que regían los encuentros y Luxanna se limitó a asentir, no estaba prestando la atención debida pues ya había leído todo lo que la chica decía en varios reportes que le fueron entregados el día mismo de su designación, hacía dos semanas. Además, a la demaciana le intrigaba más lo enorme que era el lugar, casi juraría que parecía ser más espacioso en el interior de lo que dejaba imaginar el exterior, y quizá ese era el caso, no había que olvidar como todo el lugar estaba envuelto en una burbuja mágica. De hecho, todo allí parecía funcionar a base de la misma.

-Bien, ahora hay que colocarse aquí y… esperamos un momento.

-¿Nos llevará al campo?.

-Si. Por ahora, yo le ayudaré a practicar las dinámicas básicas del combate. Oh. Aquí vamos.

Acto seguido un haz de luz azul empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Luxanna, sintió un calorcito y cosquillas en todo su cuerpo antes de que este desapareciera y el brillo que emanaba la obligase a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía ser una pequeña fortificación. Frente a ella, se levantaba una fuente de energía que chisporroteaba, flanqueada de altas torres de vigilancia, más allá y conectadas a la primea fuente tres cristales flotaban en medio de una estructura de piedra. Cada cristal estaba resguardado por una torre idéntica a las primeras y una muralla que protegía todo el complejo. A la distancia Luxanna podía distinguir las copas de los árboles y más torres.

-Bienvenidas al campo de justicia.

Luxanna buscó la fuente de la voz que acababa de escuchar, pero fue imposible determinar la dirección de la cual provenía. Miró entonces a su guía y esta sonrió señalando su frente con la mano izquierda. Fue cuando notó como había cambiado el atuendo de la chica, ya no lucia su larga túnica sino que tenía un traje asustado con diferentes piezas de armadura, también llevaba una espada enorme apoyada sobre su hombro derecho y una sonrisa despreocupada, como si aquella arma gigantesca no pesare nada la levantó señalando el campo que se extendía ante ellas.

\- Bienvenida a La Liga de Leyendas.


	2. Todo tiene una primera vez

**I.**

 **Todo tiene una primera vez.**

-Otra vez…

Lux levantó la vista del libro para ver como Ahri se estiraba con una enorme sonrisa para recolectar su ganancia. A su lado, Nami, la segunda vastaya que Lux había conocido, empezaba a recolectar las cartas y barajar de nuevo. Sejna por su parte escondía el rostro entre sus palmas abiertas y murmuraba de mal humor, quizá recriminándose alguna jugada mal hecha que la llevo a perder, por tercera vez consecutiva.

-Me voy – comentó la shurimana.

-Pero es temprano – comentó Ahri empezando a comerse el durazno que acababa de ganar.

-No tengo nada que apostar.

-Oh, cielo, tú sabes que siempre puedes apostarte a ti misma cuando yo esté en la mesa – comentó la vastaya observando con picardía a la chica.

A su lado, Luxanna escuchó un bufido. Giró y vio como también Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover y entusiasta académica, prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a medio metro de ellas. Ya no era extraño ver como Ahri acosaba a su acompañante, y tal como ocurría cada vez Sejna hacía señas confusas con las manos y se iba deseándoles buenas noches, días o tardes a todos. Sin embargo, contrario a la rutina, esta vez la Sheriff decidió intervenir cuando la shurimana ya se había marchado.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero algo… e intento conseguirlo – respondió Ahri colocando un chocolate para empezar la nueva ronda con Nami.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, puedes encontrar alguien más para eso. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? – volvió a preguntar Caitlyn cerrando su libro y centrando toda su atención en la vastaya.

Luxanna observó como las dos mujeres se miraban durante varios segundos, como si estuvieran analizándose mutuamente antes de aventurar una respuesta. Algo nerviosa, Lux desvió la mirada hacía las dos otras mujeres en la salita, Nami seguía barajando las cartas y había empezado a repartir sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la vista hacía cualquiera de las dos; Vi entre tanto, continuaba muy concentrada en los engranajes de sus guanteletes desde su pequeño taller improvisado del suelo.

-¿Qué, es como si coleccionarás caramelos? – volvió a interrogar Caitlyn.

-Mmm desde cierto punto de vista. Mira, he vivido mucho tiempo. He visto muchas cosas, pero incluso hay experiencias que se me escapan y… digamos, que entre ellas está un shurimano. Ella es la única, en este lugar, con la que estaría dispuesta a acostarme. Así que…

-¿La vas a acosar hasta que ceda? – ofreció la sheriff abriendo nuevamente su libro.

-No. No la acoso, intentó seducirla. Debo admitir que no está resultando fácil, además con todas esas reglas tampoco puedo hacerlo como me gustaría. Pero al final, estoy segura de que obtendré lo que quiero, como siempre.

Dicho eso, la vastaya se giró para tomar el montoncito de cartas y empezar a ordenarlas en tanto Nami hacía la primera jugada. Cait, por su parte, se quedó un silencio durante varios segundos.

-Si quieres terminar la colección, ¿Por qué no viajas a Shurima?. Estoy segura que no te tomará más de cinco minutos encontrar un voluntario.

-Caitlyn, cielo, no tienes idea de lo que la arena le hace a mis colas. No voy a poner un pie en ese desierto si puedo obtener lo que deseo con ser paciente.

Ahri iba a regresar a su juego cuando Vi soltó una risita a la vez que levantaba la vista de sus preciados guantes.

-Ey, no digo que no tengas más tiempo que nadie para esperar, pero dudo mucho que Sejna te de lo que quieres.

-Ya veremos – respondió la vastaya entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo solo digo que deberías dejar de acosarla. Sabes que le puede traer problemas, incluso si todo el mundo sabe cómo eres.

Ahri ignoró la intervención de Caitlyn y siguió jugando en silencio, la Sheriff volvió a su libro, Vi a sus guantes y Luxanna aún las miraba. Era tan surreal que estuviera presenciando una escena como aquella. En realidad, el hecho de que estuviera allí sentada, compartiendo con personas tan diferentes estaba rompiendo con los límites de lo que creyó posible hasta hace poco.

Para empezar, cuando Sir Joseph Crownward había mandado a llamar a su hija menor, Luxanna temía lo peor de modo que había acudido al mandato de su padre muerta de miedo y creyendo que esta vez su suerte se había agotado. Sin embargo, él solo le había entregado un montón de pergaminos e informado vagamente que sería enviada a Valoran, el último santuario de Runaterra, para integrarse como representante de Demacia en algo llamado la Liga de Leyendas. De las cuatro semanas que tenía para preparar su partida, incluyendo las lecciones de esgrima aceleradas con Fiora Laurent, solo le fueron permitidas dos ya que una mañana su padre la mando llamar para pedirle que hiciera su equipaje para partir al día siguiente. En el fondo, Luxanna podía comprender la prisa de su padre por enviarla lejos, su presencia representaba un peligro constante para toda la familia, máxime ahora que la gente empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre su más reciente proeza.

Pensando un poco en eso, Lux era plenamente consciente que no debió utiliza su magia y exponerse de tal manera por ayudar a salvar un puñado de vidas. Pero la joven había hecho un juramento, uno que pensaba respetar hasta el último de sus días, incluso si se convertía en la causa de una drástica reducción. Al principio, la gente no hizo muchas preguntas y aceptó la versión poco convincente de haber contado con la suerte de que los cimientos resistieron los suficiente para evacuar, pero con el paso de los días fueron sumando las extrañas situaciones en las que la menor de los hermanos Crownward había auxiliado a decenas y decenas de personas. Por supuesto, los más interesados en socavar el nombre de su familia se encargaron de propagar los rumores que ahora plagaban la corte. Incluso si no podían probar nada de lo que decían, su padre creyó mejor alejarla de Demacia lo más pronto posible.

Por ello, Luxanna había sentido que su estadía en la Liga no se trataría más que un cambio de prisión, pero comprobaba con gusto que equivocarse también podía ser algo positivo. La Liga tenía poco de prisión, pues cada campeón debía respetar solo unas sencillas reglas y en contrapeso gozaba de un gran número de libertades. Ella, por ejemplo, había pasados dos semanas de entrenamiento exclusivo con acompañantes y copias mágicas de otros campeones, fue acostumbrándose de a poco a la dinámica de los combates, al igual que los hechizos y la energía mágica que inundaba todo el lugar. Ahora, un mes y algunos días después, Luxanna participaba en encuentros de exhibición auspiciados por donantes anónimos de todo el continente que cedían cierta cantidad de oro o bienes para ver luchar a sus regiones.

En realidad todo iba bien, su padre no se había comunicado y su madre le había escrito un par de veces, a lo cual Luxanna había respondido con una especie de reporte informal de cómo funcionaban las luchas y su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, Lux había omitido una gran cantidad de detalles que consideró podían causar malestar en su familia. Si bien Garen también participaba de vez en cuando en algún combate, no vivía allí, y, a menos que Quinn o Vayne, quienes si permanecían en la liga, trabajaran como informantes para Sir Joseph no había manera de que supiera lo que ella prefería ocultar. Si bien Aldich, su acompañante, ya se había recuperado y resultó sr un joven demaciano como ella, el chico no pertenecía a una noble familia cercana a la realeza y guardaba toda la distancia que podía sin desatender sus labores.

Con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Luxanna observó como Ahri y Nami jugaban mientras seguía ordenando un poco su mente.

En ese momento, lo que más le intrigaba y emocionaba era la libertad con la cual temas tan delicados en su natal Demacia se trataban casi en todo momento en la Liga. Dónde Luxanna fuera había personas hablando sobre cambiar algunos cristales porque parecía que se estaban agrietando y ese desperfecto podía afectar el flujo arcano. O, gente de varios lugares entrenando entre sí sin la necesidad de hacerse verdadero daño, incluso sonriendo y compartiendo un buen rato al ritmo de animadas conversaciones. O, como era el caso en ese momento, discutiendo la propia vida íntima.

Si bien Lux se había acostumbrado un poco a los comentarios y forma de ser de la vastaya, Ahri seguía pareciéndole un misterio tan fascinante que cada noche escribía en una pequeña agenda lo más ocurrente o extraño que esta había dicho durante el día. Pero aquello de lo cual la señalaba Caitlyn, le parecía particularmente curioso. Por supuesto, Lux aun no sentía la suficiente confianza para atreverse a indagar.

-Tú ganas – declaró Ahri de mal humor al cabo de un rato-. Arruinas mi juego Cait.

Nami rio mientras recolectaba sus ganancias y empezaba, una vez, a mezclar las caras que Ahri iba apilando.

-Me alegro, ya es hora de que dejes ganar a alguien más.

-Pero si solo he ganado unas pocas esta noche, las demás las ha ganado Nami. De hecho, la única que no ha ganado en días es Sejna – se defendió Ahri cruzando las piernas -. ¿Crees que si utilizo el collar para invocarla…?

-Ni se te ocurra, ya déjala dormir. Se la pasa todo el día de aquí para allá cumpliendo cada tontería que se te ocurre a ti, o a esta cabeza dura – eso último lo dijo señalando a Vi.

-Pero es su trabajo, acompañante solo es un nombre bonito para esclava.

Caitlyn bufo y empezó una larga lista de razones por las cuales estaba muy, pero que muy, mal llamar de esa forma a la chica que se mataba todo el día para procurar su bienestar. Al cabo de un rato, Ahri decidió ignorar a la Sheriff y seguir jugando, y mientras la noche seguía su curso Luxanna grabo en su mente algunas anotaciones para recordar de esa noche.

Las dos vastaya siguieron jugando por poco más de media hora, Lux ya había observado lo suficiente para aventurarse a apostar, pero su tiempo se había acabado y su acompañante estaba allí para escoltarla de regreso a su habitación. Sin querer indisponer a nadie, la rubia se despidió de todos y siguió a Aldrich camino a su aposento.

Lux tomó el recorrido para estudiar al chico. Y, como era normal, no encontró algo en él que pudiera dar el menor indicio de no ser demaciano. Es decir, desde el primer día, el chico había demostrado un comportamiento servil y en extremo cordial, Lux ni se molestó en pedirle que no la llamara Señorita Crownward pues sabía de sobra que él jamás la llamaría por su nombre, o que no hiciera esa reverencia cada vez que la veía. Por otra parte, el chico jamás caminaba al mismo nivel que ella: si estaba sirviéndole como guía entonces iba medio paso más adelante, siempre manteniendo la distancia y la postura. Si caminaba tras ella, entonces dejaba dos o tres pasos entre ellos. Jamás hablaba e sí mismos, únicamente se limitaba a cumplir con cualquier necesidad que Luxanna pudiera tener y luego desaparecía como si no existiera. Sabía que también se encargaba de Vayne y Quinn, incluso de Xin y su hermano cuando estaban allí, pero a la rubia era la única que parecía agobiarle el actuar del muchacho. Luxanna observó al joven subir las escaleras con la antorcha en su mano derecha cuidando de no mover demasiado la llama y pensó si lo hacía por consideración, o por miedo al fuego.

Por eso, cuando llegaron a la habitación el joven se despidió con la cortesía acostumbrada y Luxanna entró en la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

La habitación también era nueva, Lux había sido asignada a un nuevo dormitorio en el segundo piso hacía apenas un par de días y todavía no se acostumbraba a recorrer los pasillos casi desolados del piso superior. De hecho, las únicas que dormían en esa zona eran ella y Quinn, con quién hablaba poco pues tampoco era conocida por ser la persona más sociable del pabellón, a decir verdad, ningún demaciano lo era.

En cualquier caso, Lux fue hasta la mesa de noche, tomó la libreta, pluma y tinta antes de ponerse a escribir lo más relevante del día, pero incluso cuando terminó descubrió que no tenía sueño. Aun así, apagó las antorchas de fuego mágico y se quedó a oscuras contemplando la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventada. En un impulso, Lux se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y contempló las copas de los árboles que se extendían a unos siete metros de ella. La rubia sintió otro impulso, uno que sabía bien no debía seguir, pero que encontró demasiado tentador para dejar pasar. Por ello, miró a cada lado de la pared antes de sentarse sobre la cornisa de la ventana y dejarse caer utilizando sus habilidades mágicas para no hacerse daño. Una vez abajo, Lux revisó con el corazón en la boca si parecía que alguien se había percatado de su escape, pero la noche siguió tranquila y Lux hizo una pequeña marca que luego utilizaría pasa saber a qué ventana debería regresar.

Corrió entre el bosque tal como lo hacía de niña y, de igual manera que en ese entonces, se sintió liberada al quitarse el peso de todas esas miradas sobre sus hombros. Cuando se detuvo, Lux contemplo con gran atención la zona en la cual se encontraba, vio un árbol frutal cercano y se subió sin problemas. Recordó su infancia en High Silvermere, antes de que sus poderes se manifestaran, cuando Garen era su hermano y no el más joven y valiente capitán de la Guardia Incansable.

Tomó una fruta y empezó a masticar mientras observaba a la luna ascender sobre el estrellado cielo nocturno. Estaba tan a gusto que, de no ser por el leve viento frío, bien se podía quedar dormida allí arriba y quizá esa fue la razón principal por la cual no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta y dejar caer su fruta cuando de la nada, o así le pareció, vio una mujer aparecer sobre la rama en la cual descansaba. Al verla, la desconocida cambió su rostro por completo e hizo un movimiento algo extraño que le cuaso una pérdida de equilibrio, más Lux reaccionó por instinto y estiró ambas manos para no dejar que cayera. Por supuesto, la mujer era mucho más pesada de lo que Luxanna podía soportar sin apoyo alguno y término ella también cayendo del árbol.

El golpe fue mucho menos fuerte de lo que pensó, pero al ser incapaz de utilizar sus habilidades por miedo a ser descubierta y enviada de regreso a casa Lux no tuvo más opción que soportarlo. Al abrir los ojos, Luxanna buscó frenéticamente a la mujer que la observaba completamente erguida a solo un par de pasos de ella. No debió pasar mucho tiempo, al menos no en realidad, pues la desconocida solo bufó y se desapareció entre las ramas una vez más, de no ser por el la hierba maltratada y la impresión que su figura había dejado en la mente de la rubia nadie podía probar que alguien además de ella estuvo en ese lugar.

Lux seguía en el suelo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada conectando el rostro tranquilo y hasta sonriente que había visto justo antes de caer, con esa desdibujada mueca que le dedico la mujer antes de desaparecer tan inesperadamente como había llegado. Había algo en esos ojos que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

Quien era, se preguntó Luxanna una vez que logró reincorporarse. La única pista que tenía era la cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro, y la rubia pensó que aquello sería más que suficiente para obtener información útil. Aún agitada por el raro encuentro, Luxanna regresó a su habitación, se cambió en silencio y se metió a la cama aun pensando en el encuentro. Y estaba quedándose dormida cuando en su mente apareció una imagen perfecta del rostro de la desconocida, piel blanca, brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa llena de confianza, de libertad. Y, de nuevo, esa enorme cicatriz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Luxanna se quedó dormida.

Lejos de allí, al otro lado del edificio, el fantasma que perseguiría a Luxanna durante una buena parte de los próximos días entraba en su propia habitación recriminándose el descuido, y, lo más importante, preguntándose quién demonios era la rubiecita de ojos azules que le acaba de arruinar la noche.


	3. Y también una segunda

**II.**

 **Y también una segunda.**

Allí iba de nuevo, la misma desconocida que había arruinado su paz en ese lugar. Desde que se había topado con ella entre los árboles no había practicado su shumpo con tanta libertad como antes, pues, no quería repetir el encuentro. Y por eso, la asesina se mantenía oculta entre las ramas, en silencio y observando lo poco que ocurría a su alrededor mientras pensaba o entrenaba su puntería.

Esa noche, su humor no era muy bueno. Katarina había recibido una carta de su familia, de su padre para ser más específica. En la misiva le recordaba que su deber allí era ser una representante de Noxus y que como tal, estaba sujeta a las mismas condiciones y órdenes que los otros luchadores presentes en la liga, por lo tanto, si insistía en negarse a participar en los combates de exhibición tomaría la desobediencia como un fracaso más de su parte. Aquello fastidiaba a la noxiana en gran medida porque le hacía imposible no recordar la razón por la cual el General DuCouteau, su padre y mentor, le había cortado las garras dejándola prácticamente inofensiva. O al menos, era así como se veía Katarina en ese momento.

Por otra parte, la carta también le avisaba de la visita que su hermana pensaba hacer y era con diferencia lo único rescatable de los dos trozos de pergamino que el General le había escrito en años.

En un inicio, no le parecía tan mal luchar en la Liga, y se divertía en los combates fueren de exhibición o para definir alguna disputa de Noxus con otra región. Pero con el paso del tiempo, le fastidiaba cada vez más y más ver a sus víctimas caminar fuera del campo como si nada acabara de ocurrir, verlos reír y compartir, algunos incluso tenían la osadía de acercarse luego de la pelea para felicitarla por su gran destreza. Así fue como la asesina se dio cuenta de que le habían cortado las garras y en lugar de una fiera era ahora una inofensiva gatita. Por eso, se había negado a participar en cualquier lucha, llegando hasta el punto de no molestarse siquiera en avisar que no iría.

Pero esa noche Katarina no quería pasarla lamentándose por lo pasado, y como ya no sentía la suficiente confianza para pasarse de árbol en árbol hasta que el mareo de tanto shumpo consecutivo la obligara a detenerse, pues había decidido esconderse y esperar por la rubiecita. A lo mejor esa noche tampoco aparecería, pero quizá sí y tendría algo que hacer antes de regresar a su habitación a dormir hasta entrada la tarde.

Ya era más de media noche cuando la muchacha apareció. Llevaba la misma capa con capucha de siempre, pero igual que en las demás ocasiones no la utilizaba para cubrirse el rosto. De modo que Katarina supuso se la colocaba para protegerse de la briza fría de la noche, no que estuviera particularmente frío porque la primavera de Valoran era mucho más cálida que la noxiana. En cualquier caso, la muchacha caminaba entre los árboles observando a extremo y extremo, giraba la cabeza y se detenía por momentos para escanear la hierba, luego continuaba a paso lento siempre mirando la hierba. Aquel comportamiento era nuevo, ya que por lo general, la rubia solía observar los árboles y a Katarina se le ocurrió que la buscaba.

Katarina la observó perderse entre unos arbustos, y estaba tan intrigada pro el repentino cambio de la desconocida que se levantó de su cómodo lugar entre las ramas y empezó a seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Delante, Luxanna era plenamente consciente de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, quizá no podía ver quien era o en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, pero si podía percibir los mínimos destellos que producía el hechizo que estaban utilizando. Pensó en detenerse y regresar a su habitación, más el extraño rastro que llevaba siguiendo esa noche se hacía cada vez más fuerte. La rubia estaba segura de estar cerca por lo que incluso si era peligroso continuó su camino.

Normalmente, Lux no hubiera dudado en volver, bueno, no siquiera se atrevería a estar fuera de cama a esas horas, pero desde que se atrevió la primera vez encontró mucho más sencillo romper con los límites que se impuso durante años y años. Y aunque había pasados dos semanas saliendo tanto como podía con la esperanza de toparse de nuevo con la desconocida de la cicatriz, no había tenido éxito. Sin embargo, sí que había encontrado otras cosas interesantes y estaba segura de que podía relacionarlas todas con el extraño bicho que llevaba en una de sus bolsas.

A decir verdad, la rubia pensó que quien le seguía podía ser su fantasma de la cicatriz, pero ya había pasado dos semanas intentando toparse con ella de nuevo sin éxito alguno. También había pasado ese tiempo prestando atención a todos los demás campeones y acompañantes que había en la liga, y por mucho que miró y miró, jamás se topó con ella. Así que, Luxanna había concluido que quizá se trataba de alguien que no trabajaba en ninguna de las labores visibles de la liga y que no tenía sentido buscarla más. Aunque, si tenía razón y su perseguidor esa noche era ella, todo se reducía a que la mujer no quería ser encontrada.

Lux continuó su camino, el rastro se hacía cada vez más evidente y sintió apenas un leve cambio en el ambiente cuando abandonó la barrera protectora que separaba los dominios de la Liga. Fuera, el rastro continuaba, pero luego de caminar por más de cuarenta minutos Luxanna caminó hasta un árbol seco y hueco que marcaba el final del rastro que seguía.

Con un poco de miedo, la rubia buscó a su alrededor alguna rama que pudiera servirle para introducir en el agujero y darse un mínima idea de lo que podía encontrar dentro. Quiza si hubiera estado sola, bastaría con conjurar una esfera de luz que iluminara su camino, pero aún la seguían y no podía darse el lujo. Cuando encontró un trozo de madera lo suficiente largo, regresó al agujero y empezó a introducirlo con lentitud.

No encontró resistencia, y pensó que se había equivocado, que había caminado por más de una hora y media en vano, pero justo cuando estaba por retirar el madero topo con algo y un chillido agudo la forzó a soltar la rama y taparse los oídos al tiempo que retrocedía.

Lux no vio muy bien lo que sucedió, apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo salió del agujero y la atacó, por instinto Luxanna tomó la pequeña daga que utilizaba para romper los escudos del correo familiar y logró abanicar una vez para espantar a su atacante. Acto seguido, la rubia se reincorporó adoptando una posición defensiva, centró su vista en la criatura que volvía a brincar para atacarla, calculó con gran velocidad la mejor trayectoria para interceptarlo y lanzo u brazo atravesando limpiamente la criatura que cayó doblando las patas sobre la hoja del arma.

La rubia respiró aliviada, pero justo en ese momento alcanzó a percibir como del agujero salía un segundo atacante y esta vez creyó tuvo que utilizar su mano libre para lanzar la criatura contra el árbol más cercano. Con un movimiento rápido, libero su arma y se preparó para defenderse una vez más. Tal como el primer atacante, la segunda criatura utilizó sus patas para impulsarse y cargar contra la chica, pero al ser de menor tamaño Lux encontró más difícil predecir el camino a seguir para interceptarlo antes de que pudiera clavarle las mandíbulas. Incluso si la demaciana llevaba partes de su armadura encima, la idea de arriesgar una mordida le desagradaba lo suficiente para considerar crear una barrera en caso de no poder detener el ataque a tiempo.

En tanto Luxanna se tomaba una fracción de segundo para decidir, la criatura atacó y la rubia falló el golpe dejando expuesto su flanco derecho, la chica empezó a conjurar una barrera lo suficiente resistente para rechazar el ataque sin que su magia fuera muy obvia. Para su fortuna, no tuvo que terminar el encantamiento pues su agresor chillo y fue a clavarse en el tronco de un árbol al tiempo que su cuerpo convulsionaba alrededor de la hoja que lo tenía firmemente atravesado.

Cuando Lux giró, se topó casi frente a frente con la mujer de la cicatriz. La desconocida llevaba un par de dagas bastante más grandes que la suya en cada mano y, a juzgar por el reflejo de la luna, infinitamente más afiladas que la suya. En lugar de hablar, la mujer lanzó uno de sus chuchillos dentro del tronco y se apresuró a tomar varios más pequeños de su cinturón, atravesando cada criatura que salía del agujero con una precisión letal. La rubia no pudo más que observarla boquiabierta.

Finalmente, las criaturas dejaron de salir, y la mujer se acercó a la más grande para observarla mientras sostenía el chuchillo a la altura de su rostro. Sin decir nada, Lux se acercó lo suficiente para poder observar el mismo espécimen. Segundos después, la mujer parecía haber terminado su inspección y procedió a retirar el cadáver de su arma lanzándolo al suelo. Lux se acercó y lo tomó guardándolo en una segunda bolsa que había sacado de su propio fajín.

Lejos de irse, la desconocida se quedó allí recuperando cada una de sus dagas con practicada parsimonia, a veces miraba el pequeño cadáver y a veces solo los tiraba como si de piedras se trataran. Sin embargo, Lux había notado la mirada curiosa y confundida que había dedicado al primer espécimen, así que se armó de valor y aventuró iniciar una conversación.

-¿Estos son animales propios de la región?

La mujer, quien Luxanna podía ahora observar claramente, la observó con una expresión aburrida y ni se molestó en responder a su pregunta optando por empezar a guardar las chuchillas. Normalmente, Luxanna no preguntaría más y la conversación hubiera finalizado en ese punto, pero había pasado dos noches sin dormir buscando entre la colección de libros que poseía la liga y no encontró, en ninguno de ellos, un animal que correspondiera a los que la desconocida pelirroja acababa de matar.

-¿Lo son? – insistió la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la otra mujer.

La pelirroja seguía pasando de ella, limpiaba sus dagas, lanzaba los pequeños cadáveres para cualquier lado y guardaba sus armas fingiendo que no existía. Pero Lux se sentía particularmente valiente esa noche y se negó a darse por vencida.

-Gracias por salvarme – empezó la rubia – fue un…

-No te estaba ayudando – la cortó la mujer observándola con fiereza -. Eran buenos objetivos de práctica, y a diferencia de todos en la maldita Liga, estos bichos se quedarán muertos.

-Entonces si estás en la Liga – soltó Lux más para sí misma que para la otra chica – Es decir, nos hemos visto antes… hace un par de semanas… ¿Lo recuerdas?.

La pelirroja volvió a mirarla con el mismo rostro de aquella noche, pero en lugar de aceptarlo lo negó con un bufido y continuó con su labor.

-Bueno, quizá no. Supongo que estaba oscuro, y no soy muy memorable, pero yo si la recuerdo. Lamento haberla asustado y…

-Solo cállate.

Aquella respuesta tajante logró su cometido y Luxanna no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. La rubia no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que se le hablara con tal falta de delicadeza, pero al ver como la pelirroja se colocaba de cuclillas para intentar recuperar el arma que había lanzado al interior del tronco se acercó despacio y le extendió un pequeño cristal que Sejna había perdido en una de sus noches de juego; Los ojos verdes de la chica la observaron con desconfianza pero al final terminó tomando el cristal, con una seña de la rubia entendió que debía agitarlo y al hacerlo un tenue haz de luz se desprendió del mismo logrando iluminar un poco la cavidad.

Cuando miró dentro, el espectáculo que la recibió no era nada bonito. El pequeño agujero estaba lleno de cadáveres, pero a diferencia de los que ella misma había matado, los bichos estaban mutilados, y por lo que Katarina podía observar en los más frescos, parecían haber estado sirviendo de alimento para los demás. Un poco más al centro, justo cuando encontró el mango de su daga la pelirroja observó una criatura bastante más grotesca que las anteriores. De gran tamaño, con un abdomen hinchado y patas corticas que seguramente no le servían para sostener su masivo peso descansaba sin vida lo que parecía ser la reina de la colonia. De hecho, en la parte más baja de su abdomen todavía podía verse una criatura cuando por terminar de nacer.

La pelirroja escuchó un ruido ahogado a su lado, giró y pudo ver como la rubia se hincaba para empezar a devolver. Katarina rodó los ojos, ignoró a la chica y se estiró para tomar su daga sin molestarse en comentar sobre lo que había dentro del tronco. Una vez limpió su arma con la hierba, volvió a mirar dentro y le pareció todavía más absurda la reacción de la chica que apenas se incorporaba. Katarina había visto cosas infinitamente peores, como soldados que sostenían sus propios intestinos con manos ensangrentadas mientras procuraban ponerse a cubierto.

-Qué clase de gente patética están aceptando – comentó colocando su cuchillo en la funda de su espalda.

-Lo siento – dijo Lux fijando la vista una vez más en el interior del tronco -. Puedo…

Katarina ni le dejó terminar la frase lanzándole el cristal. Sin ánimo de permanecer allí un segundo más, la pelirroja se fue por dónde vino. Lux, por su parte, estaba entre fascinada y horrorizada con el espectáculo que tenía frente a ella así que tampoco se fijó mucho más en la mujer.

Evitando empezar a vomitar de nuevo, Lux empezó a estudiar con mayor detenimiento la pequeña colonia. Incluso si no fue capaz de encontrar en los libros y pergaminos una criatura exactamente igual a esas, su comportamiento reproductivo no parecía diferente a cierta clase de insectos. Tal como Katarina antes que ella, Luxanna identificó sin problemas que as crías muertas servían como alimento a las que nacían, pero además, pudo observar extraños patrones de desarrollo en los vástagos. Así pues, la rubia pudo determinar que las criaturas que la atacaron en un inicio eran apenas un número insignificante a juzgar por la pila de cadáveres.

Luxanna continúo su estudio, hasta que descubrió otro extraño patrón. Las criaturas presentaban mutaciones, algunas contaban con seis patas, mientras que otras tenían ocho, el tamaño de sus cabezas y mandíbula era disparejo de una a otra. Algunas parecían haber llegado a desarrollar alas, pero otras solo una y de tamaños desiguales, incluso había encontrado una criatura con dos cabezas y otras sin mandíbula. Aquello le pareció tan extraño, que Luxanna se obligó a remover entre la pila para indagar más a fondo.

Tomó varias muestras y rehízo el camino a su habitación.

El resto de la noche, Luxanna la pasó disecando con cuidado cada criatura y decidió que no podía seguir llamándolas de esa forma. Así que las equiparó con el insecto más similar que conocía, así fue como empezó a llamarlas garrapatas de valoran, aunque en realidad distaban lo suficiente de parecerse a una. Su tamaño, para empezar, era muy superior, cinco o seis veces mayor de lo que Lux calculaba podía llegar una adulta completamente llena de la especie más común. Sus patas se asemejaban más a las de un cangrejo, pero mucho más cortas y regordetas, las mandíbulas por su parte, era más similar a las de alguna araña predadora y su color violeta oscuro simplemente era incomparable. En contraste, los ojos de las criaturas eran diminutos y abundantes, como los de un arácnido convencional.

En todo caso, Lux estaba extenuada, dejó su improvisado laboratorio y se metió en la cama a dormir un par de horas antes del amanecer. Ya más tranquila entre el calorcito de sus cobijas, Luxanna pudo pensar a gusto en la pelirroja de la cicatriz, por su forma de actuar y hablar parecía imposible que la mujer sonriente de su recuerdo y la de esa noche fueran la misma. Pero cuando la había visto lanzar, con cada daga que daba en el blanco, esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos destellaba despejando sus dudas.

Lux pensó que quizá fue mala idea dejarla ir sin más, aún le causaba curiosidad y aunque habían hablado –si se le podía llamar así al intercambio que habían sostenido- realmente no sabía nada de la mujer, salvo que con esa apariencia solo podía tratarse de un campeón, pues Luxanna podía reconocer en ella el inconfundible físico de un soldado muy bien entrenado, por no hablar de su gran puntería.

-Aunque es muy antipática – comentó Luxanna para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida.


	4. No prometas aquello que

**III.**

 **No prometas aquello que…**

Katarina había dejado de lado sus preciadas dagas y aporreaba un saco de boxeo con tan fuerza que su balanceo parecía no tener fin. Aunque la pelirroja no participaba en ningún combate desde hacía meses, todavía mantenía un riguroso horario de entrenamiento, en parte porque debía mantenerse ocupada en algo, pero también porque aun creía que su padre, quisiera o no, podía llamarla para cumplir alguna misión. Por ello, la pelirroja se encerraba en uno de los campos y entrenaba durante casi toda la tarde, a veces, cuando tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos pasaba de largo hasta que prácticamente llegaba a su cama a desmayarse del cansancio.

Aunque esa tarde parecía ser una de esas ocasiones, Katarina golpeo el saco un rato más y lo dejó tambaleándose mientras hacía el recorrido hasta su habitación. Su plan era ducharse y salir a buscar algo de comer antes de que la cafetería se llenase de gente, luego pensaba practicar un rato con sus dagas y quizá caminaría un poco antes de irse a la cama. Sin embargo, Katarina se topó con Valerian, su acompañante designado, en el corredor que llevaba a su habitación y la mala cara se le acentuó todavía más.

El sujeto no hablaba mucho e incluso cuando Katarina lo mandaba a volar de las formas más creativas que encontraba él no se molestaba en seguirle el juego, cumplía su trabajo como todos los demás y únicamente le dirigía la palabra cuando no había remedio. También para él era un castigo tener que lidiar con la noxiana caprichosa.

-Buenas tardes Señorita.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la pelirroja siendo lo más tajante posible.

-Tengo que escoltarla hasta su plataforma…

Katarina bufó e intentó pasar de lado, pero el chico se atravesó en su camino a lo cual la pelirroja reaccionó tomando una de sus dagas para presionarla levemente contra la piel del cuello del muchacho.

-¿Es que todos son imbéciles aquí?. No voy a ir.

-Recibimos una carta de su padre, el General Marcus afirma que usted participará en la batalla programada para el día de hoy – dijo el muchacho sin dejarse intimidar por la asesina.

Valerian también era noxiano y conocía muy bien las tácticas de intimidación de la Daga Siniestra, como era conocida Katarina en su tierra natal, además no le aterraba la idea de morir. Incluso si él sabía que no podía compararse con la pelirroja, en caso de que la mujer quisiera herirlo él se defendería lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente para que otros miembros de la Liga vinieran en su rescate.

Pero no era necesario que le muchacho planeara defender su integridad de la asesina, pues ante la mención de su padre la pelirroja entendió que no tenía opción. Así que soltó al chico, guardó su arma y le hizo una señal para que la esperar allí. Luego, siguió hasta su habitación y tomó una ducha muy rápida antes de regresar. Caminaron en silencio hasta la plataforma y Katarina se colocó sobre el dispositivo intentando que se le notara todo lo posible lo mucho que le fastidiaba la situación.

Una vez apareció en el campo de batalla, Katarina reconoció a Vladimir, Riven, Darius y su hermano menor quienes ajustaban sus armas en tanto esperaban por su quinto luchador. La reacción del grupo al verla no bien pudo pasar por completo desapercibida, pues salvo Draven que emitió un silbido de incredulidad los demás apenas la miraron.

La pelirroja revisó sus armas, sacó un par de dagas grandes y se encaminó a la primera estructura que debía defender. Su idea era terminar lo más pronto posible con esa payasada, por lo que al ver quién sería su rival directo sonrió empezando a lanzar una de sus armas con despreocupación.

-La zorra joniana.

Ahri, que estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar a la perfección el comentario de la parciamente desaparecida noxiana sonrió y se acercó lo justo para poder responderle sin arriesgar demasiado el pellejo.

\- Que desagradable sorpresa. Creí que nos habíamos liberado de ti de una vez por todas.

-Voy a disfrutar matándote – contestó Katarina sonriendo con cierta superioridad.

Aunque la pelirroja llevaba más de seis meses sin participar en combates, recordaba muy bien la dinámica y no esperó apenas lo justo para empezar a acosar a Ahri con sus dagas. Si bien la vastaya era lo suficiente ágil para esquivar la mayoría de proyectiles, algunos le rozaban con la suficiente fuerza para irle abriendo heridas por todo el cuerpo. Ahri había logrado asestarle un par de hechizos, pero Katarina no parecía afectada pro ellos en lo mínimo, contrario a la reducción en agresividad y velocidad de la vastaya que la miraba algo agitada mientras intentaba mantener la distancia con los soldados que aún le quedaban con vida.

Como Katarina sabía que Ahri no regresaría a su base producto de las constantes provocaciones a las cuales la había sometido, abandonó la relativa seguridad de sus propias tropas y utilizó su shumpo para acercarse a la vastaya quien no logró conjurar su aturdimiento a tiempo y terminó con las dos enormes dagas de la noxiana clavadas en el vientre. La pelirroja sonrió cuando Ahri levantó la vista, luego desgarró la piel de la vastaya que cayó empezando a desaparecer de inmediato. Aquello borró la sonrisa del rostro de la asesina, pues en minutos la mujer que acababa de matar regresaría sin un solo rasguño. Sin embargo, aun deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible de modo que ordenó a sus tropas avanzar y empezar el asedio a la primera torre protectora que cayó antes de que Ahri regresara con refuerzos para defenderla.

Katarina siguió presionando, con la caída de la primera defensa sus soldados se fortalecieron y forzó al samurái a intentar defender la segunda torre exterior mientras la vastaya hacía su aparición. Sin embargo, Ahri tardaba ya demasiado lo cual hizo sospechar a la pelirroja quién ordenó a sus tropas mantener la posición y continuar mientras ella se adentraba en el bosque rumbo a las edificaciones inferiores. Si la zorra no pensaba volver, pues se buscaría otra cosa que matara y problema solucionado, tarde o temprano Ahri se vería forzada a enfrentarla de nuevo.

Tal como pensó, Draven y Vladimir también habían hecho un trabajo bastante eficiente y las tropas estaban ya intentando asaltar la torre, pero Val y Kai se las ingeniaban para utilizar sus propios soldados y mantener el daño estructural al mínimo. Katarina podía adivinar en el rostro de Draven como la impaciencia lo consumía. El tipo podía ser un buen guerrero, pero era todavía peor que ella para seguir órdenes y la cabeza solo le servía para sostenerle el cabello.

Contrario a lo sensato, Draven intentó herir a Kai con sus hachas, ante lo cual Val reaccionó salvando a su compañero pero la distracción fue suficiente para que ninguno notara el shumpo de Katarina a un costado de la línea. Para su fortuna, Vladimir leyó su intención a la perfección y atacó, la pelirroja esperó el intercambio de daño, y justo cuando Vladimir se retiraba volvió a brincar a espaldas de la parejita que ya no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Los dos hombres cayeron empezando a desaparecer en el momento que Katarina les había cortado el cuello; la noxiana utilizó su shumpo para escapar y derribó también esa torre con ayuda de las pocas tropas que les quedaban.

-Draven tenía todo bajo control – le reclamó el soldado al tiempo que empezaba a regresar a su fortificación.

Katarina ni se molestó en responder. Una vez que Draven ahbía abandonado el lugar, Vladimir se giró hacía ella y le dedicó una cortesía tan falsa que Katarina solo rió ante el gesto. Luego, también él se retiró.

La asesina deshizo el camino hacía su propia torre y comprobó con gustico como Ahri ya se encontraba allí intentando diezmar sus tropas para procurar una situación favorable. Sin emabrgo, la vastaya estaba tan concentrada en su labor que detectó a la asesina lo suficiente tarde para que una de sus dagas le abriera un corte en la pierna. Ahri intentó regresar, sabiendo muy bien que Katarina había ya obtenido una clara ventaja sobre ella, pero la noxiana fue implacable y utilizo su shumpa para seguirla mientras la provocaba diciéndole cosas nada bonitas. Al final, Ahri entendió que no podía huir, pues Yi estaba todavía muy lejos de su ubicación por lo que se giró y empezó a luchar con Katarina, quizá podía hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Yi la asesinara luego de que ella misma cayera.

Una vez Ahri desapareció, Katarina regresó a su fortificación.

El resto de la batalla fue para la pelirroja como un entrenamiento con novatos, destrozó a cada guerrero Jonio que se le cruzó e inclusive se bastó para asesinar a los cinco representantes Jonios mientras sus aliados marchaban junto a los cañones de asedio par aun último asalto. En realidad, Katarina pensó que fue una batalla muy aburrida y ni siquiera als creativas formas que fue encontrando para asesinar a sus oponentes terminaron por divertirla lo suficiente. Por ello, cuando el combate terminó y estuvieron de regreso en la Liga, la pelirroja desapareció antes de que una furiosa vastaya pudiera siquiera tener la oportunidad de meterse con ella en persona.

Katarina fue hasta la cafetería, comió y se marchó a su habitación. Una vez allí, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer en la cama quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. La pelirroja se despertó poco antes de la media noche, volvió a calzarse y salió por la ventana rumbo al bosque. Esa noche, tenía el deseo de practicar la técnica ancestral de su familia.

Era su décimo shumpo consecutivo cuando se topó con la rubia de antes, al verla distraída con un montón de ramas en el suelo la asesina lanzó una daga hacia la chica y se trasportó atrás de ella. De inmediato, Katarina posicionó ambos brazos para rodearla con la clara intención de someterla, más la rubia interpuso su propio antebrazo en la trayectoria de su antebrazo y terminó zafándose sin problemas para luego de rodar por el suelo.

Katarina quedó de pie, aun manteniendo su postura y mirando a la chica con una sonrisa medio burlona. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, no esperó que la chiquilla fuere capaz de romper su agarre incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de aplicarlo, quizá no era tan inútil después de todo. Solo débil de estómago.

-¿Siguiendo insectos de nuevo? – preguntó Katarina mientras recuperaba una postura normal.

-No he tenido suerte estos días, no he encontrado ningún rastro lo suficiente bueno para seguir. Solo un par de ardillas a medio comer.

-Vomitaste de nuevo – se burló la pelirroja mientras brincaba al árbol más cercano.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se pintó en su rostro al ver las mejillas coloradas de la chica, no sabía si era vergüenza o ira, pero igual le divertía.

-No. He visto animales muertos antes.

Lux observó a la pelirroja brincar a un árbol y acomodarse entre las ramas mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta y empezaba a comer. Siguiendo el ejemplo, la rubia se acomodó al tronco de uno cercano y comió las bayas que había traído, también tomó un par de tragos de su alforja y se levantó para regresar a su habitación. Ya estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, Ahri no había dejado de quejarse toda la cena e incluso continuó durante la hora y media de juego. De hecho, la vastaya parecía tan afectada por lo acontecido en su batalla que había perdido todas las partidas de la noche. Quizá, si Luxanna no hubiera tenido la cabeza en las garrapatas gigantes se hubiera enterado exactamente cuál era la causa para la molestia de la mujer.

En cualquier caso, el resultado no se afectaba y lo único que le apetecía de allí en más era meterse en cama y dormir. Si no pudo encontrar ningún rastro en tres noches, ¿Qué posibilidad había que vagando otra hora por el bosque diera con uno?. Entonces, Luxanna se levantó y miró una vez más hacía el árbol dónde descansaba la pelirroja, quién en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita mientras tarareaba alguna melodía desconocida para ella.

Insegura de que hacer, Lux se aclaró la garganta logrando que la pelirroja fijara la vista en ella y, por muy imposible que pareciera, su sonrisa no se borró sino que continuó adorando su rostro mientras esperaba que la rubia hablara.

-Está de buen humor hoy.

-Hump. Solo hoy – respondió Katarina volviendo la vista al cielo.

Luxanna la observó durante varios segundos, no parecía que a su otrora espectro de la cicatriz le molestara pero de verdad que estaba cansada y, además, no se le ocurría nada para decir. Así que, se acomodó la capucha por tener algo que hacer con sus manos mientras buscaba una forma de despedirse que no implicara solo marcharse sin más.

-Ya lárgate- escuchó decir a la asesina.

Ante esa respuesta, la rubia se marchó lanzándole una última miraba furiosa.

Esa noche, Lux se prometió que no hablaría más con la antipática pelirroja. Se concentraría en sus garrapatas horribles, seguiría buscando pistas lo más lejos posible de esa mujer y no la pensaría un solo minuto más de su vida.


	5. quizá no puedas cumplir

**IV.**

… **que quizá no puedas cumplir.**

-¿Y Ahri no viene?- preguntó Sejna mientras alcanzaba las cartas.

Luxanna tomó las suyas y levantó los hombros mirando de reojo a la chica. Tenía una buena mano, quizá esta partida si la ganaba.

-Aún no supera su última batalla…

-Eso fue hace tres días, no puede ser que siga clavada con eso. ¿Quién empieza?

-Yo – contestó Vi mientras colocaba un dulce como apuesta.

En tanto las demás colocaban sus apuestas, la rubia calculaba las posibles combinaciones de cartas que le ayudarían a ganar, aunque todavía le hacía falta información sobre las manos de sus compañeras de juego llegó a concluir que si se deshacía de las cartas más complicadas de jugar desde un inicio a cambio de quedarse atrás en la fase final podía terminar por llevarse la victoria.

A medida que el juego avanzaba, Vi incrementaba las apuestas en reacción al rápido número de cartas que iban desapareciendo de su mano y que le otorgaban una amplia ventaja. Nami estaba tres cartas por detrás suyo, Sejna seis y Lux apenas y se había logrado deshacer de un par. La vigilante estaba tan segura de ganar que colocó sus últimos tres caramelos y sonrió con las caras preocupadas de las otras chicas.

-¿Todo o nada? – preguntó Sejna levantando una de sus cejas -. Está bien, voy.

Nami demoró más en decidir que era más sensato retirarse y Lux no dudo en colocar un par de ciruelas como respuesta a la apuesta de Vi. Aquello sorprendió a la oficial, pues siendo Luxanna quién más cartas tenía, técnicamente la que peor se encontraba, estaba casi segura que la demaciana se retiraría. Aun así, el juego continuó, Vi se deshizo de dos cartas más y solo le restaban un par para lograr la victoria. Sin embargo, algo muy extraño comenzó a suceder, y Vi no pudo seguir descartando su mano sino que se tuvo que conformar con ver como Luxanna y Sejna vaciaban las suyas a un ritmo alarmante. Pronto, las dos chicas tenía el mismo número de cartas que ella y las tres se miraban con cierta desconfianza.

Sejna jugó y Vi pudo al fin sonreír al ver como la carta habilitaba una de las suyas, lo cual le permitió descartarla y estar a un paso de ganar, pero Luxanna también tomó una y la lanzó sobre el montón. Sejna gruñó y se dejó de caer de cabeza contra la mesa. Vi empezó a sonreír de nuevo, más al analizar la carta quedo helada. No podía jugar la suya, pensó que quizá Lux también pasaría y se quedarían atascadas, de modo que quedarían en empate y al menos recuperaría su apuesta más algo del botín de Nami. Vi pasó saliva e hizo una seña para pasar pero jamás despegó sus ojos de los azules de la rubia quién descartó con una sonrisa ganando la partida.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo puedes ganar?. ¡Estabas atrás de todas!

-Tal vez tuve suerte- respondió Lux sonriendo lo más inocente que podía.

En realidad, Luxanna tenía un motivo de peso para ganar la ronda: Los dos cristales que Sejna había apostado eran extremadamente valiosos para ella.

Ahora que ya no salía a vagar por los alrededores, en parte porque se le estaban empezando a notar las ojeras pero principalmente porque estaba evitando toparse con la antipática pelirroja de la cicatriz. Además, había descubierto que esos pequeños cristales interactuaban de interesantes maneras con su magia, de modo que ahora centraba todos sus esfuerzos y tiempo libre en indagar que tanto podía hacer con ellos. De momento, podía recargar la energía mágica almacenada para que volvieran a producir luz, y aunque aquello no era nuevo pues era lo que los magos de la liga hacían a diario. La lux que desprendían los cristales que ella cargaba era mucho más brillante e intensa, también parecía durar mucho más antes de necesitar una recarga. Por otra parte, también descubrió que podía sobrecargarlos hasta el punto de transformarlos en pequeñas cargas explosivas, aquello solo lo había intentado con diminutas esquirlas y dentro de una barrera creada por ella misma.

Luxanna estaba dichosa de poder experimentar con su magia de aquella forma, tanto que fue capaz de dejar su proyecto con las garrapatas horribles de lado. Sin embargo, aún solía pensar en ello los minutos que demoraba en quedarse dormida, pero sin nuevas pistas e información nueva llegaba a un punto muerto del que no podía avanzar.

-Me largo – anunció Vi al tiempo que se levantaba -. Igual Cait ya se durmió hace rato y no tengo animo de seguir perdiendo esta noche.

Consecuente con sus palabras, la vigilante de Piltover despertó suavemente a la Sheriff que se enderezaba en el sofá al tiempo que espabilaba intentando recordar dónde estaba. Una vez estuvo lo suficiente despierta, tomó la mano que le ofrecía Vi y se levantó para desearle las buenas noches a todas las presentes antes de salir.

-¿Quiere jugar? – indagó Sejna -. Sin apostar, por diversión si quieren. No tengo sueño aún…

-Gracias, pero yo paso. Tengo una batalla programada mañana y quiero estar muy bien descansada, no me ha estado yendo del todo bien estos días – replicó Nami.

Como solo quedaban Luxanna y ella, Sejna asumió que también la rubia se iría a la cama pero lux le ayudó a guardar las cartas y se fue al sofá en compañía de un libro. La shurimana sirvió un poco de té, colocó una taza sobre la mesa para la demaciana y se sentó a su lado a su lado a darle pequeños sorbitos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que Sejna no se aguantó más y decidió aprovechar que estaban solas para desahogar un poquito aquello que no la estaba dejando pegar en ojo en los últimos días.

-Oye Lux. Si te gustara alguien, ¿Se lo dirías?.

Luxanna levantó al vista del libro, clavo sus azules ojos en los castaños de la otra chica y abrió un par de veces la boca sin decir nada. Intentó darle sentido a la pregunta en su mente, pero descontando un razonamiento hipotético, no había forma de responder el interrogante.

-¿Te gusta alguien? – preguntó en lugar de responder.

Sejna se sonrojó visiblemente y se rascó la cabeza incómoda, desvió la mirada de Lux y empezó a aplanchar las arrugas de su túnica con las manos.

-Si...

-¿No será Ahri, verdad?

-¡No! – respondió casi escandalizada por la pregunta -. Digo, no es Ahri, no tuviera nada de malo si fuera Ahri, excepto que seguramente me despedirían. Pero no, no es ella. ¿Es porque siempre se la pasa pegada a mí?

Lux asintió, aquella respuesta y la cómica incomodidad que expresaba la muchacha al pensar que la rubia suponía que el objeto de su cariño era la vastaya le resultaba graciosísimo. Además, Ahri jamás había hecho esfuerzo alguno por ocultar que deseaba a Sejna, y, naturalmente, hasta cierto grado todos, menos Vi, pensaban que tarde o temprano Ahri conseguiría lo que quería.

-Como sea. Me gusta… alguien, pero no sé si es buena idea decírselo. Creo que estoy preparada para que yo no le guste. Lo que me preocupa es lo que puede pasar después, igual tendríamos que vernos todos los días y no quiero que se incomode.

Luxanna sonrió ante la preocupación que expresaba Sejna, pues era una razón muy correcta y considerada, pero estaba seguro que mentía cuando afirmaba estar preparada para el rechazo. La rubia sabía bien que nada podía blindarte contra el dolor que se experimentaba al saber que alguien a quien querías no era capaz de aceptarte, ella lo vivió en carne propia durante años en casa.

Sin embargo, la familia no es igual que una pareja, razonó Lux, incluso si con el tiempo esta puede convertirse en familia. De verdad quería ayudar a la shurimana, pero la demaciana caría de la experiencia suficiente para darle un consejo útil. Por ello, la rubia estaba por disculparse al ser incapaz de brindarle ayuda alguna cuando su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole recordar que quizá, aunque no del todo, si tenía una experiencia en ese departamento.

Lux recordó la primera vez que viajo a la capital, a Demacia, tenía catorce años y era su primer tan lejos de High Silvermere. No era un viaje de placer, había dicho su padre muchas veces mientras el carruaje rodaba, pero para Luxanna la sola idea de conocer al fin la capital de su amado reino la extasiaba. Así que se propuso ver y recordar cuando podía. Hizo tantas preguntas durante el trayecto que Sir Joseph y Lady Helena apenas se daban abasto para satisfacer la curiosidad de su hija menor. Por aquella época, Lux seguía las órdenes de sus padres sin chistar y no se atrevía a usar su magia para absolutamente nada, estaba perfectamente aleccionada.

En fin, cuando hubieron llegado a la capital, los ojos de Lux brincaba de una edificación a la otra, de un soldado al otro, y las preguntas llovían sobre sus padres como un chaparrón, pero a adentrarse en el castillo del Rey Jarvan III el ambiente se tornó demasiado serio para seguir tan animada. Allí nadie parecía sonreír, todos se conducían con practicada etiqueta y no pasaron más de un par de días hasta que la joven Crownward se aburriera de muerte en palacio. Aun así, se mantenía jovial y muy atenta a todas las preguntas y atenciones que los demás nobles le profesaban.

Los días pasaban, Luxanna empezaba a preguntarse cuando regresarían a casa, estaba ya aburrida de la capital, las preguntas empezaban a repetirse y los halagos perdían su encanto, además, no gustaba de ninguno de los jóvenes que practicaban en ella sus primeros intentos de galantería. Así que, Luxanna cometió un acto de rebeldía y se escabulló fuera de palacio, deambuló por las calles de la capital admirando la belleza de la ciudad y su gente hasta que se topó con un grupito de soldados. Asustada, la joven pensó que la estarían buscando, pero todos hicieron caso omiso de ella y continuaron su camino, todos menos una soldado que se detuvo a su lado para saludarla.

No fue mucho, pero aquel simple gesto despertó en Lux una curiosidad especial por la muchacha, no debía ser mucho mayor que ella pues aun evidenciaba una languidez propia de alguien que había estirado hace poco y no se acostumbraba a las nuevas dimensiones de sus piernas. No que Luxanna lo supiera tan de primera mano, porque ella, contrario a su hermano y su padre era más bien bajita. En fin, Lux permitió que la soldado le diera un corto recorrido por los lugares más representativos del área, no confiaba que todos los apuntes que le soltaba la chica fueren del todo ciertos, pero con su entrenamiento de señorita de alta sociedad podía fingir perfecta ignorancia y admiración.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, Luxanna sabía que debía regresar, pero estaba tan a gusto en compañía de alguien que la trataba con tanta naturalidad que extendió su tiempo tanto como pudo. Sin embargo, la soldado debía también partir así que se despidió de la rubia deseándole una feliz estancia en la capital.

Lux escapó varias veces el palacio para ir a ver a la muchacha, pasó tardes enteras caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad guiada por ella y escuchando casi las mismas historias una y otra vez. La rubia no se explicaba ya bien porque lo hacía, en realidad no tenían nada tan interesante para oírlas más de una vez, y seguro estaría muerta de aburrimiento si su padre fuera el narrador. Así que, ¿Por qué seguía arriesgándose cada tarde para pasar algunas horas con Kahina?.

La respuesta demoró todavía varios días en formarse en su mente, y no se atrevió jamás a vocalizarla, pues aquello no pasaba en Demacia. Ella no podía ser así. No debía. Ya tenía suficientes problemas e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse alejada de ella, no volvió a escapar y paso el resto del viaje encerrada en los muros del palacio conteniendo el deseo de verla, de hablarle, de tan siquiera escuchar su voz. Finalmente, Lux logró subirse al carruaje de regreso sin volver a verla, iba silenciosa y cabizbaja, su madre le preguntó varias veces si ocurría algo pero la rubia le aseguró que solo se había acostumbrado a la ciudad, y que, como es natural, partir le causaba tristeza.

Luxanna se enfurruñó dentro del carruaje, pero las constantes miradas de su madre fueron suficientes para que decidiera pegar la cara al cristal de carruaje mientras avanzaban por la ciudad. Cerca de la salida principal, sus ojos reconocieron de inmediato la medio encorvada figura de Kahina y sin pensarlo su mano golpeo con cierto desespero el vidrio, el ruido atrajo la atención de Helena y espabiló a su hija lo suficiente para apretar los dientes dejando que su mano resbala inerte a un costado. Así que Luxanna tuvo que contener la respiración mientras el carruaje empezaba a girar dificultando su visión de la chica, sentía una pena enorme por no poder verla una última vez, y las lágrimas amenazaron con delatarla más el destino fue generoso por última vez en ese viaje y Kahina giró justo a tiempo para que sus ojos se encontraran durante una fracción de segundo.

Luxanna regresó al tiempo presente justo en el momento que Sejna la sacudía con delicadeza mientras llamaba su nombre con preocupación.

-Lo siento, estaba… recordando algo.

-Está bien, pero me asustaste. Parecías ida… regaste el té y todo.

Lux sonrió con verdadera pena ya que detestaba preocupar a las personas, porque cuando alguien se preocupaba por ella empezaba a preguntar, a indagar y a descubrir cosa que a la rubia no le gustaban compartir con nadie.

Decidida a alejar la conversación de ella, Luxanna preguntó a la shurimana de quien se trataba, pero Sejna solo rio nerviosa y le pidió dejar el tema hasta allí. No sabía que hacer, y estaba claro que Luxanna no podía, o no quería, darle un buen consejo así que mejor se iría a dormir, o más bien a devanarse los sesos hasta dormirse.

La rubia no se opuso y regresó también a su habitación, todavía con los recuerdos de aquel primer viaje a la capital demasiado frescos en su memoria. Por supuesto que había vuelvo a ver a Kahina, pero cuando esta descubrió quien era ella su forma de dirigirse a ella no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier cortesano, salvo que, parecía siempre culpable de una irremediable falta de modales años atrás. Lux jamás la culpó, y aunque se lo dijo, la mujer continuaba cargando ese peso inútil sobre sus hombros, como todo demaciano dedicado a su nación.

Luxanna se cambió en la penumbra, olvido que deseaba empezar experimentar con los cristales esa misma noche y se metió a la cama con el fantasmal recuerdo de su primer amor. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a entrar en calor, sintió el más reciente espectro de su vida hacer presencia. Una segund ay tercera vez, sintió Luxanna el rastro de magia a la distancia. El cuarto se alejaba, Luxanna brincó de la cama y fue hasta su ropa cambiándose en segundos y saltando por la ventana amplificando su propia energía para no perder el rastro.

No fue hasta que corría por la arboleda que se frenó en seco y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yo quería escribir más, sobre todo a menudo, pero mis vacaciones se han visto trastocadas. Lo siento. Aún así, voy a hacer lo posible por no quedarme sin escribir nada, de verdad me divierte mucho esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer, se los quiere. Un poquito más a los que comentan.**

 **BTW en la última historia, era Katarina quien tenía todo resuelto respecto a sus preferencias sexuales, y he decidido emparejar las cosas.**


	6. Un golpe de suerte

**V.**

 **Un golpe de suerte.**

Katarina vagaba por el bosque buscando las bayas rojas a las que tanto gustico les había agarrado, no le pareció extraño el silencio que reinaba e ignoró por completo las posibles señales de peligro del ambiente. Jamás era bueno cuando reinaba la paz, porque siempre era señal de peligro. Sin embargo, el buen humor de Katarina se había esfumado ya y cuando estaba enojada, era fácil que los detalles se le escaparan, por eso continuó su infructuosa búsqueda hasta que llegó a un claro dónde se topó con la rubia.

La chica estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol, un libro abierto reposaba sobre sus piernas abiertas y con su mano libre agarraba algo de una bolsita puesta a su lado. Al sentir su llegada, Luxanna levantó la vista tomando otro bayita y llevándosela a la boca, ni siquiera pensó en saludar. De hecho, tuvo tiempo suficiente para haberse ido de allí si hubiera querido, pero no tenía por qué huirle a la pelirroja, ya había hechos la paz con su intempestiva decisión de salir tras ella dos noches atrás y no sentía que esconderse era una opción. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una cobarde.

Katarina, por su parte, observó el saco y se acercó, La rubia la miró masticando despacio, pero sin muestra alguna de querer agredirla. Así que, muy a su estilo, Katarina se agachó y tomó un par de frutas del saco y se dejó caer frente a la chica. Luego desvió la mirada y se dedicó a comer observando las estrellas; Luxanna regresó a su lectura al cabo de unos segundos, y leyó en paz hasta que el libro salto como si tuviera vida propia y fue a parar a manos de la pelirroja que empezó a pasar páginas con cara de aburrimiento. Lux comprendió, que el libro no había brincado, sino que la mujer se lo había arrebatado con un efectivo manotazo en la parte inferior.

Aunque le molestaba la actitud de la chica, Lux no dijo nada y siguió comiendo hasta que la pelirroja se aburrió y se lo regresó con la misma falta de modales que al quitárselo. Luego, la mujer saco sus dagas y las colocó sobre la hierba para empezar a afilarlas con una gastadísima piedrecita. Aunque la paz del silencio no era incómoda, Luxanna no regresó a su lectura sino que se quedó observando los movimientos de la chica la afilar.

-Tienes cara de idiota - observó Katarina.

Luxanna ni se dio por enterada del insulto y levantó la vista al rostro de la pelirroja.

-Es una piedra muy gastada.

-¿Y?. Afila bien – contestó la pelirroja haciendo una pausa para observar su pequeña piedra de afilar -. Es práctica, siempre la llevo conmigo.

La rubia sintió curiosidad e tocar la piedra, pero algo en el modo de conducirse de la pelirroja le advirtió que no era una buena idea, por ello enmudeció de nuevo y regresó a su libro. No pasó mucho leyendo hasta que un ruido extraño reclamó la atención de ambas.

Al principio, solo levantaron la cabeza y miraron en la dirección dónde creyeron provenía el sonido. No se levantaron, no se alarmaron, pues parecía el llamado de algún animal y estando en un bosque aquello no era particularmente extraño. Pero el sonido se repitió una segunda vez, ahora que Luxanna podía escucharlo con mayor atención se levantó de un brinco y guardó el libro en su mochila a toda prisa; Katarina también se levantó, alistó sus dagas y empezó a caminar tras la rubia que corría. Cuando el sonido llego a sus oídos por tercera vez, las dos mujeres reconocieron el aullido lastimero de alguna criatura y aceleraron el paso. Lux guiada por su instinto protector, y Katarina a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer.

Cuando llegaron al origen de aquellos aullidos, un gato montés se lamía una fea herida en el costado mientras intentaba ponerse en pie cada tanto. Al ver a las dos mujeres, el animal gruño y trató de adoptar una posición defensiva, más sus patas resbalaron y cayó chillando de nuevo. Luxanna ni siquiera pensó, se acercó a la criatura y evitó un par de veces los débiles rasguños que le lanzo el animal, colocó una de sus manos en el cuello del mismo y aquello pareció tranquilizarlo. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, Lux concluyó que era apenas una cría y se preguntó dónde estaría su madre. Mientras Katarina observaba en derredor, con sus dagas listas para matar algo la rubia examinó la herida del animalito. Cierto era que no llevaba buen aspecto, pero no parecía fatal.

Al inspeccionar la herida de cerca, Luxanna pudo distinguir dos incisiones separadas por menos de 1 centímetro y varios otros rasguños, posiblemente todo causado por un par de dientes. Pero, la montaña estaba amas de cuatro días de viaje y no era común que las madres con crías tan pequeñas se alejaran tanto de sus dominios.

-Algo viene – comentó Katarina tomando una chuchilla de su cinturón y perfilándose para lanzar.

Segundos después, algo brincó del matorral cercano directo a Katarina que atravesó la criatura limpiamente con un lanzamiento certero. Lux giró para ver los trozos del animal caer, no le tomo más de medio segundo reconocer una de las garrapatas, como ella las llamaba. Y si había una, seguramente vendrían más. Como pudo cargó al gato y se colocó detrás de Katarina que en ese momento lanzaba una segunda daga, una tercera y una cuarta le siguieron. Luego, nada más ocurrió. El gato chillaba asustado, quizá una señal de que el peligro no había pasado. Luxanna sacó su abrecartas trasformado en chuchillo y esperó, pero Katarina relajó su postura y se giró para verla mientras guardaba sus armas.

-Hace tiempo que no veía esas cosas.

-Seguramente venían por el gato. Tal vez, mataron a su madre y el chiquito logró escapar, pero son rápidas y muy agresivas – Lux acarició al animalito que aún temblaba y le hablo -. Está bien pequeñín, tienes suerte.

-Es un animal, no entiende – observó Katarina mientras empezaba a caminar.

Luxanna ignoró a la pelirroja y cargó a la criatura de regreso al instituto. Podía limpiar la herida con el botiquín que guardaba en su habitación, tenía vendajes limpios para cubrirla y cuando amaneciera ya buscaría una mejor forma de socorrer al animal. Contrario a lo que pregonó Katarina, el gato no perdió la conciencia durante el trayecto, e incluso cuando la pelirroja intentó acariciarlo movió su débil patica para impedírselo. Lux sonrió, y Katarina se fue llamándolo bicho malagradecido.

Luxanna espero que la pelirroja estuviera fuera de todo rango y se escabulló en el piso principal, caminó entre la penumbra hasta que llegó a las escaleras del segundo piso para subir a hurtadillas hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, encendió una vela y colocó al gato sobre su cama. La criatura maullaba, pero gracias a la barrera que Luxanna creaba en su habitación nada podía escucharse o verse fuera. Cuando terminó de vendar la herida el gato la observaba cansado pero ya no maullaba tan lastimeramente e, incluso, intentaba lamerle la mano cada vez que Lux le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo.

La rubia observó al animalito dormir durante un largo rato, no quería irse a la cama sabiendo que la pobre criatura sufría y también tenía miedo de que no sobreviviera la noche. Así que el amanecer la encontró sentada sobre su cama, con una mano acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo amigo y con la otra sosteniendo su propia cara para no caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Luxanna salió de la habitación a todo lo que daban sus piernas, fue a la cafetería, no saludó a nadie y tomo cuanto derivado cárnico y leche encontró, porque a pesar de ser muy inteligente no sabía que podían comer los gatos de montaña. Sejna y Nami, que eran las más madrugadoras de su grupo la vieron salir con dos platos de llenos de comida y sospecharon que algo ocurría, en especial porque a Luxanna no le gustaba la leche y se había llevado dos botellas. Sin perder tiempo, las dos chicas la siguieron y se toparon con Ahri que llegaba todavía somnolienta en busca de alimento.

Las tres emprendieron camino rumbo al ala demaciana, subieron las escaleras y debatieron unos momentos acerca de quién debía llamar a la puerta, demoraron tanto que pudieron ver como Quinn se arrastraba fuera de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. La exploradora las miró como bicho raro, pero decidió ignorarlas y siguió su camino.

-Golpea tu Sejna.

-¿Por qué todo yo?

-Para eso te pagan – respondió Ahri divertida.

-Eso no es… del todo cierto. Bueno. A ver… dejen espacio…

La shurimana se armó de valor y dio dos golpecitos a la puerta, como nadie respondía se arrimó intentando escuchar que ocurría. Con tan mala fortuna, que Luxanna abrió de golpe y la chica se fue a estrellar de cara en el suelo amoblado de su habitación. Mientras Ahri reía, Nami se apresuró a revisar que no se hubiera hecho daño y Lux alternaba entre las tres con una mezcla de miedo y risa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luxanna intentando sonar casual.

-Nada. Este par se preocuparon porque, según ellas, actuaste muy raro en la cafetería.

-Solo tenía prisa. Lo siento – contestó Lux con una sonrisa.

La rubia aspiraba que aquello fuera suficiente para que las chicas se marcharan. Pero mientras Nami y Sejna se disculpaban y daban media vuelta, Ahri detectó un aroma diferente en el ambiente y empezó a olfatear. Miró a Luxanna y notó lo nerviosa que estaba, no las había ni siquiera invitado a seguir, cuando por lo general la chica era siempre muy amable. Por eso, cuando Luxanna se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, la vastaya fue más rápida y se escabulló dentro de la habitación empujando apenas a la rubia, las exclamaciones de Sejna y Nami cayeron en oídos sordos en tanto Ahri se dirigía directamente a la fuente del olor.

Incapaz de detenerla sin revelar su magia, Luxanna se tuvo con conformar con ver impotente como Ahri se arrodillaba frente al cajón que había amoblado como guarida para el animalito. A su lado, las otras chicas contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron la pequeña criatura peluda que les gruñía débilmente.

-Lo encontré esta mañana cuando salí a trotar – se apresuró a decir Luxanna -. Estaba herido y no tenía corazón para dejarlo a su suerte, así que lo traje conmigo y lo curé lo mejor que pude.

-Y la comida es para él – observó Ahri mientras estiraba la mano para que el gato salvaje la olfateara.

-Qué lindo es.

Sejna también se acercó luego de pedirle permiso a Luxanna y observó al animal con interés, luego salió de la habitación. Ahri notó la inquietud de la rubia y la tranquilizó diciéndole que Sejna regresaría pronto.

Las tres se agacharon cerca de la madriguera y el gato permitió que Ahri lo acariciara mientras ronroneaba con el suave masaje que recibía en su lomo.

-Su madre debe estar buscandolo – comentó Ahri levantando la vista hacia Lux.

-Eso creí, la busque en los alrededores pero… no vi nada, y pensé que era más urgente curarlo para que no fuera a morir.

-Te ayudamos. Dinos, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Luxanna pensó rápido y declaró haberlo encontrado cerca del riachuelo que corría al oeste, no era tan alejado y había un sendero por el cual mintió haber estado pasando cuando escuchó maullidos lastimeros. Las dos vastaya asintieron, conocían el lugar y aunque era extraño que un lince estuviera tan lejos de su territorio no tenían razón para poner en duda las palabras de la rubia. Las tres observaron el animalito relajarse ante el contacto cariñoso, aunque evitaban acercar sus caricias a la herida, Ahri no pudo evitar preguntar si Lux conocía lo ocurrido.

Por algún razón, Luxanna también mintió asegurando no tener idea. Quizá, dijo la rubia, iba con su madre y algún animal los atacó, o se separó y se lastimo con alguna cosa.

-Bueno, es un bebe. Puede ser que se haya separado de su madre y se haya lastimado. No importa, este pequeñin tiene suerte de que lo hayas encontrado tú.

En ese momento llamarón a la puerta y Luxanna se apresuró a abrir descubriendo que, en efecto, Sejna había regresado cargando un recipiente. La chica entró, se acercó a la madriguera y tomó un trozo de carne de los que había traído.

-Es carne de venado, la trajeron ayer y estaban preparándose para salarla.

-Gracias – contestó Luxanna mientras tomaba ella misma la carne y se la acercaba al gato.

Mientras el animalito iba devorando de a poquitos la carne, Ahri le hizo saber a la rubia que no se trataba de un gato montés, sino de un lince y que ya tenía la edad suficiente para comer por sí mismo así que no era necesario alimentarlo únicamente con leche.

El día se pasó en torno a la cría, la vastaya descubrió además que se trataba de una hembra y la dejaron al cuidado de Caitlyn mientras ellas iban a buscar en los alrededores de la zona que señaló Luxanna en pro de algún rastro que las pudiera llevar con la madre. Pero, como era natural, no encontraron absolutamente nada. Los rostros afligidos de las chicas hicieron que Luxanna no se sintiera bien mintiéndoles.

Aquella noche, Luxanna no pudo abandonar su habitación pues cada vez que se movía sentía los ojos del lince analizarla y si intentaba levantarse el animalito procuraba hacer lo mismo a pesar de que terminaba dando maullidos de dolor. Tampoco pudo salir la noche siguiente, pero a la tercera sentía que no podía esperar más. ¿Qué pasaba si su suposición inicial no era correcta y la madre lince estaba buscando a su cría?. Por eso, Luxanna tomó al lince, cuyas heridas habían sanado gracias a la magia curativa de Nami y se escabulló por la ventana.

Lux caminó al lugar dónde se habían encontrado, la cría se inquietaba entre sus brazos a medida que se acercaban. Parecía percibir el peligro, o quizá era algo más. Lux aceleró el paso, llegó sin aliento y no encontró nada, salvo la pelirroja afilando sus dagas muy tranquila.

-Trajiste la bestia – comentó Katarina sin levantar la vista.

-Es un lince – contestó la rubia dejando al animal en el suelo.

Al principio, la cría raspo su pierna, como si deseara volver a la seguridad de sus brazos pero luego fue dando pasitos inseguros hacía la pelirroja, Luxanna observó como la mujer miraba con desconfianza al animal.

-Largo bicho – le espetó Katarina con su encantador tono.

Pero el lince la ignoró y terminó por sobarse contra sus piernas mientras maullaba.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Quiere que la acaricies…

Aunque Luxanna no se explicaba porque la pobre lince quería acercarse a la pelirroja porque no hacía más que mirarla feo y llamarla bicho. Además, solo habían pasado dos tres días con ella y era extremadamente dócil. De hecho, parecía más un perro casero que un felino salvaje. Pero bueno, a Lux le hacía ilusión tener a la criatura peluda cerca así que no se quejaba.

La pelirroja gruño y se levantó de un salto, ignoró al ser peludo que insistía en su deseo y empezó a caminar rumbo al oeste.

\- Como sea, mientras jugabas al sanador, encontré algo interesante.

La rubia se agachó para que el lince regresara con ella, pero el animalito la miró, maulló y siguió a la pelirroja que se giró apenas para reírse de ella. Al parecer, Chispa, nombre que había elegido en caso que pudiera conservarla, deseaba seguir a la pelirroja.

-Mueve el maldito trasero – le espetó Katarina empezando a perderse entre los matorrales.

Antes de levantarse y seguirla, Luxanna suspiró mientras miraba el despejado cielo nocturno. Que poca paciencia tenía esta mujer. ¿Sería así para todo?.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Kahina es un personaje de RIOT, es conocida de Luxanna y diría que hasta cierto grado una amiga.**

 **Yo creo que la sacarán algún día como campeón, sobre todo porque no han sacado campeones demacianos es medio siglo. Yo la imagino de cabello castaño, diría que largo y que su arma es una lanza, porque tiene sentido para mí c:**


	7. Si ladra, también puede morder

**VI.**

 **Si ladra, también puede morder.**

Luxanna observaba a la pelirroja con la boca medio abierta, entre sorprendida y furiosa por la completa falta de tacto que poseía la mujer. Frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros reposaba la madre de Chispa, o más bien lo que quedaba.

Katarina por su parte observaba a la cría maullarle al cadáver de su madre, se acercaba y le lamía o usaba su lengua y patas para intentar hacerla reaccionar. Estaba claro que el animal no entendía lo que ocurría, y la pelirroja fijo la vista en los dos animales. Observó en silencio, bajo la mirada furibunda de Luxanna que buscaba la forma de recriminarle ese acto de tortura que cometía contra su nueva protegida.

Sin embargo, Katarina era completamente ajena a la escena que la rodeaba. En su mente, la pelirroja volvía a tener siete años y estaba practicando con su primer par de cuchillos, unas bonitas dagas que habían pertenecido al abuelo, el padre de su madre, y que le heredaron para que se iniciara en el arte de su familia.

La niña tampoco entendía la mitad de las cosas que pasaban, solo quería agradar a sus padres y que le sonrieran mientras le felicitaban por sus progresos. Tenía que entrenarse fuerte, practicar durante horas y horas, hasta que era capaz de acertar nueve de cada diez lanzamientos, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente pues debía acertarlos todos. Por eso, Katarina siempre se iba a la cama temprano, y se levantaba antes que saliera el sol, igual que sus padres y los sirvientes de la mansión. Nunca se quejó, jamás renegó por no poder quedarse más tiempo entre las cobijas.

Aquel día, Katarina estaba en la sala de tiro. Practicaba lanzamientos tan rápido como podía y con todos los chuchillos que había encontrado, fueren suyos o de la cocina. Ella deseaba impresionar a su padre siendo capaz de lanzar con tal velocidad y precisión que creara una especie de lluvia de chuchillos, todos con un mismo objetivo. Sin embargo, quién interrumpió su entrenamiento no fue su padre, sino uno de los criados quién pálido como la nieve le informó que su padre deseaba verla en el salón de invitados. La niña no dudó en dejar caer sus armas y correr al encuentro de su padre, pero toda la felicidad e ilusión que le había hecho reencontrarse con su progenitor se esfumaron al ver el rostro contrito del hombre.

Katarina recordaba bien la expresión del General esa tarde, recordaba la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos, pero también la frialdad en su voz y la inexpresividad con la cual le dijo: Katarina, tu madre ha muerto. Y luego se había ido, la había dejado en medio de la instancia sin entender lo que acababa de decirle, pues a su edad el concepto de muerte no era algo que podía aceptarse o negarse con tanta facilidad. Pero la chiquilla no tuvo mayor explicación que aquella pues al día siguiente su padre partió y solo regresó tres días después con una enorme caja.

Marcus no era un hombre de muchas palabras, jamás lo había sido y Katarina estaba segura que jamás lo sería, pero sus acciones expresaban siempre exactamente lo que cruzaba por su mente. Por eso, cuando su entrenamiento se intensificó y no se volvió a mencionar el nombre de su madre en la mansión, Katarina entendió que no volvería a verla, a hablarle, a dejar que peinara esa salvaje cabellera rojiza, o que le riñera por tomar las dagas muy abajo y fallar los lanzamientos. Para Katarina, morir había tomado un significado. Al cabo de un mes, Victoria DuCouteau pareció no existir jamás, la única prueba de que había pisado la faz de Runaterra eran sus dos hijas y un par de dagas.

Katarina jamás lloró a su madre. Por eso, la primera vida que tomó no tuvo efecto alguno en ella, solo se trataba de una persona que no existía más, nadie lo lloraría, nadie lo extrañaría o volvería a hablar de él, tal como había pasado con Victoria. Y con esa idea cometió otros tantos asesinatos, no lo pensaba mucho, solo era su trabajo y lo cumplía. Cuando descubrió que no todos los muertos pasaban al olvido como su madre, Katarina no se afectó gran cosa, ya era una cínica presumida y disfrutaba mucho sabiendo que era la mejor. Sabía que nadie podía hacer un trabajo como ella, o que ningún otro de los reclutas de su padre podía acabar con cualquier objetivo, por más imposible que pudiera parecer.

Katarina nunca había quitado una vida que le importara.

La pelirroja volvió al presente, el lince que todavía maullaba intentando en vano que su madre despertara y reconociera su presencia, sintió empatía por la criatura y su imposibilidad para entender la situación. Por ello, se agachó acercándose a la cría y le habló.

-Está muerta. No va a levantarse, ya no existe.

El lince volvió a maullar.

-Ahora ve con la enana. Anda, fuera de mi vista.

Como era de esperarse, la criatura no se movió sino que intentó volver a su infructuosa labor e intentar reclamar la atención de su madre, pero antes de que pudiera Katarina decirle algo más Luxanna cargó a Chispa y la alejó del lugar. Le colocó trozos de carne fresca para que se distrajera mientras cruzaba unas palabritas con la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó con la mujer esta se encontraba agachada al lado del cadáver y no le dio tiempo para decir nada.

-Se la comieron viva.

-¿Qué?- espetó Luxanna.

-¿Eres sorda también?.

-No estoy sorda. Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.

Katarina sonrió y giró el cuerpo con un solo movimiento; Luxanna vio los pequeños restos de dos garrapatas que fueron claramente aplastadas por las patas del animal en un fútil intento por liberarse del ataque. También estaban las marcas de mordidas, eran demasiado disparejas y los rasguños de las mandíbulas eran desiguales tanto en profundidad como en dirección.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? – preguntó Luxanna totalmente desconcertada.

Nunca había escuchado o leído sobre criaturas capaces de devorar otras mientras aún vivían y la idea le resultaba repulsiva. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Chispa y se acercó al cadáver para intentar observar mejor los rastros.

-No vayas a vomitar – le advirtió Katarina acercando su rostro a la oreja de la chica.

Contrario a lo que la pelirroja pretendía, la rubia no se asustó y ni se molestó en mirarla porque estaba completamente concentrada en la escena que tenían en frente. Katarina había hecho una inspección similar al encontrar el cuerpo, como había visto muchos cadáveres era casi un juego determinar lo ocurrido, como había muerto o intentar adivinar el tiempo exacto que había transcurrido desde el suceso. Y lo único que le sorprendió de su análisis inicial fue llegar a la conclusión que el animal aún agonizaba cuando esas cosas empezaron a comerse sus entrañas. La nueva información había hecho que Katarina renovara su curiosidad por las horribles criaturas.

-Hay que enterrarla – dijo Luxanna buscando algo con que empezar a cavar.

Katarina la observó y hasta dejó que empezare a cortar la hierba con su patético remedo de cuchillo, incluso dejó que Chispa se le acercara pidiendo caricias mientras la rubia iba de a pocos haciendo un agujero para sepultar la criatura. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente profundo y la chica intentó mover el cuerpo, Katarina la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola al instante.

-Yo de ti no tocaría eso…

Luxanna miró primero la mano que se cerraba sobre su muñeca, luego los ojos de la mujer y finalmente el cuerpo que ya empezaba a descomponerse. No sintió nauseas, pero si se encendieron en su magnífica cabeza las alarmas de advertencia que le instaban a obedecer las palabras de la pelirroja. Todavía aprisionada por la mujer, Luxanna volvió la vista hacía ella y habló.

-Pero no podemos dejarla así.

-¿Crees que los animales cavan tumbas?.

-No pero…

-Bueno, no eres tan estúpida.

Luxanna bufó y se zafó del agarre levantándose de mal humor. Por supuesto que ella sabía todo eso, pero se sentía imposibilitada para dejar las cosas como estaban, quizá si utilizaba su capa para no tocar el cuerpo directamente.

-Escucha – empezó Katarina levantándose y mirando hacia el oeste -. Hay un rastro que viene de allí, voy a seguirlo. Me intrigan estos bichos, y son buena práctica.

-Pues yo también voy – contestó Luxanna.

La rubia también se levantó y tomó a su nueva mascota.

-No. Estorbas. Lárgate y llévate tu animal.

-Te dije que es un lince. Y tiene un nombre, Chispa. No le llames animal, ni bicho.

-Es un animal – repitió Katarina.

-Pues le estabas hablando ¿No?. Además, no necesito pedirte permiso, te seguiré y fin.

Katarina hizo una mueca y le dedicó un último insulto antes de lanzar su daga y tele transportarse hacia la misma; Luxanna la observó entrecerrando los ojos. Si creía que utilizar ese truco la iba a desorientar no podía estar más equivocada ya que gracias a su magia podía seguir a la perfección el rastro que iba dejando la pelirroja. Quizá no iría tan rápido como ella, pero a menos que se fuera caminando Luxanna legaría exactamente al lugar dónde utilizara su técnica por última vez.

Le llevo cerca de una hora darle alcance a la pelirroja, pero cuando al fin llegó se dio el gusto de sonreír como respuesta a la cara de fastidió que colocó la mujer. Aunque ya estaba un poco agitada y los brazos le dolían de cargar a Chispa, no dejó que ninguna de sus molestias se le notaran en la cara.

-¿Y el rastro? – preguntó Luxanna ocultando su cansancio.

-Continúa…

-¿Entonces?

-Mira mocosa, el rastro es demasiado viejo. No tiene caso seguir si es obvio que no llevará a nada.

Luxanna entrecerró los ojos y se agachó buscando evidencia que sirviera como soporte para las palabras de la mujer. Si bien Lux nunca fue una gran rastreadora, la característica baba que dejaban las garrapatas a su paso estaba completamente seca y solo quedaba la hierba quemada como prueba de que pasaron por allí. E, igualmente, si hubiere más garrapatas cerca ya las hubieran atacado. La rubia detestaba darse por vencida, pero no podía hacer más por esa noche y de verdad que empezaba a sentir el peso de su cría de lince. Además, también estaba cansada y quería volver a la cama.

-Me largo, ¿Por qué no sigues?. A lo mejor te matas – propuso Katarina con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja esperaba que la chica la mirara furiosa, que apretara la mandíbula y que sus ojos azules brillaran con esa chispa de ira contenida, pero contrario a su deseo la rubia sonrió.

-Mi padre tenía un perro justo como tú, ladraba y ladraba pero no ha mordido a nadie en su vida.

A Katarina le hirvió la sangre, con gran velocidad sacó sus dagas y se dispuso a demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba, pero la chica le lanzo algo y el destello de luz fue tan intenso que quedó absolutamente cegada durante varios segundos. Cuando recuperó la vista, no había rastro de la rubia o el gato. Lo único que Katarina encontró fue un trocito de cristal, el cual no recordaba de dónde pero le resultaba familiar.

La pelirroja buscó durante un rato, pero al no encontrar a nadie o pistas refunfuñó en voz alta y juró que la próxima vez que la viera le cortaría el cuello. Luego de su corta rabieta, Katarina emprendió el camino de regreso. Entre tanto, Luxanna quién había aprovechado el hechizo cegador para esconderse, levantó la barrera y esperó muy atenta los rastros de magia que le hechizo de la pelirroja dejaba a medida que se alejaba. Cuando se consideró lo suficiente segura, empezó a caminar de regreso ella también.

Por el camino, la rubia pensó que quizá se le había ido un poco la mano con la respuesta. Era cierto que se lo tenía bien merecido, porque no hacía otra cosa que tratarla mal y le rebosaba la paciencia. Pero, en el fondo, Lux detestaba discutir con las personas y prefería buscar siempre salidas dialogadas los problemas. Aunque en esta ocasión, le costaría bastante hablar con esa pelirroja obstinada.

Aun así, la rubia decidió que valía la pena intentar reparar el daño de esa noche. En parte porque la ayuda de la pelirroja podía ser fundamental si deseaba indagar más a fondo el asunto de las garrapatas, pero también porque no quería perder la única compañía con quién no tenía que mantener el papel de joven dulce y siempre amable. Ese impulso no lo entendía bien, pero así estaban las cosa y ella era en ocasiones muy dada a seguir sus instintos. De manera que mientras regresaba al instituto hizo mil y un planes para apaciguar a la pelirroja y lograr hacer que dejara de lado la idea de cortarle el cuello, pero por si la diplomacia fallaba prepararía un par de trucos nuevos.

Lux durmió tan solo un par de horas, así que fue a la plataforma de transporte entre bostezos y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener los ojos abiertos. Realmente hubiera deseado no tener que luchar esa mañana, o haberlo recordado la noche anterior y no desvelarse tanto, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

No conocía bien a todos sus compañeros de equipo, sabía que el ninja y el hombre del cigarro no se llevaban muy bien, pero desconocía el motivo. Tampoco había cruzado más que el saludo con el gigantón de Freljord pero era un hombretón muy amable y se llevaba bien con todos, a Lux le hubiera gustado entender la mitad de lo que decía pero con ese acento tan marcado y sus constantes carcajadas a duras penas se enteraba. La única a quién conocía era Caitlyn y por eso al aparecer en el campo de batalla, se fue caminando con la Sheriff hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

Una vez estuvo bajo su torre, Luxanna agrupó sus tropas y preparó un plan estándar para el asedio. Avanzó un poco, con los ojos muy abiertos en caso de que su adversario estuviera escondiéndose en la maleza, pero nada ocurrió durante varios minutos. Solo ella y sus tropas luchando contra los soldados enemigos, pero ni rastro del campeón que debería estarlos dirigiendo. Lux avanzó un poco más, no se fiaba de la ausencia de su contrincante, ya varias veces habían cargado de la nada contra ella.

Lux se acercó con la intención de iniciar el asedio, pero razón tenía al no confiarse pues de la nada apareció nada más y nada menos que su odiosa pelirroja. Sonreía, pero Luxanna podía distinguir el instinto asesino de la noche anterior en sus ojos.

-Este día acaba de mejorar.

Lux tragó saliva, aunque intentó poner su mejor cara.

-Ni creas que te va a resultar fácil – contestó Luxanna colocándose en guardia.

-Eso dicen todas…

-Ah sí, pues lo digo en serio.

-Bien. Vamos a ver cuánto puedes entretenerme. Espero que dures más que la zorrita – comento la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba contra la rubia.

Luxanna esquivo sin mayor dificultad gracias a que sabía exactamente dónde iba a aparecer la pelirroja, y estuvo esquivando un buen rato hasta que la mujer se hartó y empezó a provocarla.

-¿Crees que vas a poder escapar siempre, mocosa?

-Tengo 21 años, no soy una mocosa.

En lugar de contestar, Katarina intento sorprenderla una vez más, pero de nuevo fracasó al ver como la rubia esquivaba su ataque con una facilidad enfurecedora.

-Maldita sea…

-Te propongo un trato – dijo Lux bloqueando por primera vez un ataque -. Si te mato, olvidarás lo que pasó ayer…

-Como si fueras a matarme – contestó Katarina con arrogancia, pero al ver que no lograba asestarle un solo golpe se le ocurrió una idea -. Si dejas de correr, tal vez solo te mate cuatro o cinco veces, y me olvide de ayer.

Lux sonrió y aceptó asintiendo; Katarina también sonrió y se lanzó presa de la furia, segura de que esta vez tendría una pelea de verdad, pero las nada resultó como lo había pensado y si bien la rubia no huyo, terminó rodeada de guerreros que junto a la muchacha la obligaron a retroceder. Fue ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa. La pelirroja estaba completamente sola en el campo de batalla, los guerreros le cerraban el camino y la rubia, con su ridícula espada, la tenía acorralado. Aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, Katarina no se creyó perdia y lanzo su daga lo suficiente lejos para escapar y reposicionarse, sin embargo, Lux ya había previsto ese ataque e intercepto el viaje del arma lo que resulto en un shumpo defectuoso y que la pelirroja se apuñalara la pierna con su propia arma.

Katarina solo sintió dos dolores, el primero en su muslo y el segundo en su pecho. El rostro de la rubia fue lo último que vio antes de irse de bruces contra el suelo, perdió la conciencia solo para recuperarla segundos más tarde en la seguridad de su fuerte.

-Esto apenas inicia, rubiecita.

Katarina reagrupó sus tropas y regresó a emparejar las cosas.

Lux terminó sucumbiendo ante las afiladas dagas de la pelirroja un par de veces; Katarina terminó muerta tres veces más. Ninguna cedió un milímetro en sus enfrentamientos, y aunque al final la pelirroja se llevó la victoria, era Luxanna la verdadera vencedora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Welp, hoy he subido a Oro. Realmente estoy feliz, porque era uno de los objetivos que me había propuesto en estas dos semanas de vacaciones. No me esforcé anda antes, pero ahora… tengo información super secreta de que saldrá Lux victoriosa y pues no me la puedo perder. (En realidad solo estoy pensando con el deseo.)**

 **BTW el shumpo de Katarina es un hechizo, por lo tanto Luxanna puede percibir los rastros de magia que deja. Es así como puede seguirla, saber en qué dirección se desplaza y, en el caso de la pelea, saber en qué lugar aparecerá. ¿No parece muy justo verdad?.**


	8. Sin la protección del anonimato

**VII.**

 **Sin la protección del anonimato.**

Esa noche, Lux tenía la certeza de que algo muy interesante ocurriría. A decir verdad, estaba entusiasmada por encontrarse de nuevo con la pelirroja.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Luxanna abandonó su plataforma con la esperanza de alcanzarla pues a pesar del resultado la batalla había sido emocionante y la rubia quería verle esa insufrible mueca de victoria idéntica a la que le dedicó antes de matarla a solo segundos de terminar el combate. El corazón le latía tan rápido que ni se detuvo a pensar como verían los demás su prisa por llegar a la plataforma del equipo rival, ni tampoco como lució su cara cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde.

La rubia la había visto lanzar, y ya se imaginaba que era un soldado capaz pero al luchar con ella había ganado una perspectiva todavía más amplia de lo que la mujer podía hacer en un campo de batalla y estaba fascinada. No solo por sus habilidades, sino por su completa falta de compromiso con lo que representaba luchar en la Liga, para Luxanna quedó claro que ella solo peleaba por satisfacción propia, para alimentar su ego y perder o ganar no tenían significado. Lo que la pelirroja deseaba, por encima de todo, era demostrar cuanto valía, lo buena que era y lo imposible que era para cualquier otro siquiera pensar en compararse.

Su forma de luchar era casi impecable, sus movimiento rápidos y sus golpes certeros. Lux había sido capaz de esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques porque había estado utilizando un hechizo de desplazamiento que ella podía predecir con facilidad. La única mancha que la rubia encontró en el estilo de la pelirroja era su temperamento, se dejaba llevar con una facilidad de miedo por sus emociones. De manera que matarla en el campo de batalla no resultó excesivamente difícil, por supuesto que Lux estaba segura que la pelirroja no prestaba mucha atención a su defensa ya que sabía que no corría verdadero peligro.

Luxanna empezó a correr. Y no se detuvo hasta que la vio, como era ya costumbre, en el último lugar dónde discutieron. Hizo una pausa entonces, la observó y siguió cada uno de sus movimientos mientras la pelirroja se levantaba con el rostro serio y casi inexpresivo, pues a pesar de la mala cara que llevaba la rubia podía distinguir un dejo de emoción en sus ojos. Lux sintió la magia fluir y el cuerpo de la asesina tras el suyo, pudo huir pero prefirió quedarse quieta mientras la mujer levantaba su cabeza y colocaba el filo de su enorme daga contra la fina piel de su cuello.

-Crownward…

Ante su apellido, Lux sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, pues si bien estaba preparada para esa reacción, la proximidad de la peligrosa asesina la intrigaba en lugar de asustarla.

-Debiste correr – comentó la pelirroja.

Katarina esperó que la chica intentase algo, pero los segundos pasaban y la rubia ni siquiera se movía. Por ello, la noxiana aflojó un poco su agarré y obligo a la chica a levantar la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó con frialdad.

A pesar del riesgo para su cuello, Luxanna asintió y Katarina pudo ver el momento exacto en que esos ojos azules brillaron desconcertándola todavía más que el tono de voz tan despreocupado y alegre que utilizo la chica para responder su pregunta.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, no creo que haya nadie en Demacia que no haya escuchado las historias sobre la famosa Daga Siniestra de Noxus.

-Bien. Ahora…

-Claro que las historias se equivocan en algo… - continuó Lux cortando lo que sea que fuere a decir la pelirroja -. Eres agresiva, impertinente, grosera, peligrosa y una asesina espectacular…

Katarina parpadeo confundida, no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo que para ella eran bellos cumplidos.

-… pero ciertamente no eres una gran belleza.

Lux sonrió y se escabulló del agarrare adoptado una posición relajada justo al frente de la noxiana.

-¿Qué? – repitió Katarina medio sorprendida porque la rubia se le había escapado entre los dedos, y medio desconcertada con ese último comentario.

-Es lo que dicen, que Katarina DuCoteau es una belleza. Es lo que dijo mi hermano una vez, aunque luego parecía arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

-Garen es un imbécil – comentó la pelirroja recordando la fea cara del demaciano cada vez que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse en algún pasillo.

Luxanna rio y Katarina relajó su postura.

-Tienes más ceso que tu hermano, te dejare vivir por ahora.

-Gracias –respondió Lux con fingida cortesía -. ¡Me siento tan honrada que contaré historias de su gran generosidad!.

-Cierra el pico – respondió Katarina dejándose contagiar del espíritu alegre de la muchacha.

Kataría sabía que aquello estaba mal, por dónde se mirase. Pero aunque le resultaba fácil detestar a los otros campeones demacianos, no lograba meter en el mismo saco a la rubia por mucho que odiara a su hermano mayor. Lux, por su parte, procuraba grabar la expresión que tenía la noxiana en ese momento, pues según todos en Demacia los noxianos no eran más que animales siempre enfrascados en alguna guerra, unos brutos que solo servían para destruirlo todo a su paso e incapaces de razonar. Y si bien Lux nunca creyó las historias, ahora tenía conocimiento de causa de las mentiras que se contaban en su hogar.

Insegura de como procederían las cosas entre ambas, ahora que habían descubierto quienes eran y ya no podía ninguna ocultarse en el anonimato, Luxanna tomó asiento cerca de un troncó y esperó que Katarina se subiera a las ramas de uno cercano. La pelirroja no habló más, pero tampoco la amenazo e hizo como si no estuviera, aquello al menos no cambiaba aún de modo que Lux tomó uno de los libros que sacó de la biblioteca y empezó a leer.

Su tarea de esa noche no era particularmente emocionante, pero luego de su batalla con Katarina y que todos la hubieren visto correr a la plataforma contraria no había tenido un solo segundo de paz. Empezando por Ahri quién había pasado el almuerzo despotricando de Katarina y diciendo que solo necesitaba una oportunidad y con gusto le emparejaría la cara, luego estaban Nami quien se preocupaba por su bienestar y hasta le había dado su postre para que se sintiera mejor, cosa que Luxanna le aclaró varias veces no era necesario. Durante la cena Sejna y Vi no habían dejado de preguntarle por su batalla, si Katarina de verdad era tan rápida y tan despiadada. Y luego, cuando estaba terminando y pensando como escabullirse las chichas le sugirieron irse a la cama temprano, hasta Nami se ofreció a cuidar de Chispa para que pudiera descansar. Sentía que la trataban como una niña a quien acababa de pasarle algo terrible y quiso protestar, pero como no estaba en su naturaleza amable y le urgía desaparecer lo más pronto posible aceptó con gusto.

Antes de partir hacia el bosque, Luxanna hizo una breve visita a la biblioteca y tomó un par de libros sobre conducta animal que le parecieron podían ayudarle con su investigación. Las palabras de Katarina seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, el impulso de indagar más sobre ese aspecto particular era casi incontenible y estaba segura de que podía ser la clave para descubrir con qué clase de insectos estaba tratando. Así que ojeo las páginas buscando coincidencias entre lo que sabía e infería de las garrapatas y los comportamientos más comunes registrados por botánicos y biólogos de todo Runaterra.

La rubia apenas se percató del tiempo, cuando sentía que desfallecería tomaba algún caramelo o fruta seca de su bolsa y también tragos de agua de su alforja, casi ni se acordó de la presencia de Katarina hasta que dio con una página de interés particular. En el primer párrafo, se describía como algunas especies de insectos se alimentaban de sus presas mientras estas todavía vivían, un tipo de araña por ejemplo, envolvía su alimento en seda la cual iba poco a poco trasformando la presa en una especie de jugo proteínico que podía consumir. Por supuesto que el infortunado alimento perecía, pero según el libro sus funciones vitales no se interrumpían hasta que la capa más exterior de su cuerpo hubiere sido transformada por completo. La rubia encontró esto interesante, y grotesco, pero sobre todo vagamente similar a lo que habían encontrado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, estas arañas recurrían a dicho proceso porque no poseían mandíbula y se alimentaban a través de un estrecho tubo que parecía más un pico de ave.

Lux se detuvo a reflexionar sobre los elementos que presentaban el libro y las características de las garrapatas. Pero no compartía ninguna de las razones por las cuales recurrían a diucha estategia. Tenían un enorme par de mandíbulas que les permitían aferrarse a su presa mientras otras dos más pequeñas desgarraban el tejido. Además, según el libro las arañas tendían trampas y esperaban, pues sus cuerpos eran pequeños y frágiles las cuales las hacían terribles cazadoras.

De modo que Lux continuó leyendo por un rato más hasta que encontró otro tipo de insecto el cual devoraba a su compañero al reproducirse. Y madres que llevaban sus cientos de crías a cuestas para servirles como primera comida al nacer. Pero nada que se pareciera lo suficiente, además según el texto ningún atacaría presas demasiado grandes, a menos que se organizaran en un grupo numeroso y coordinado. La rubia intentó recordar hasta el menor detalle de sus dos encuentros con las criaturas, y descubrió que tampoco aquello tenía sentido pues los ataques no tuvieron nada de coordinado y las dos eran por bastante más grandes que las garrapatas.

Cansa de leer y leer, sin encontrar más que callejones sin salida la demaciana cerró el libro y levantó la vista hacía la rama dónde había escalado la asesina. La descubrió dormida en perfecto equilibrio, con el rostro tranquilo y las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, Lux la observó durante varios segundos esperando que en cualquier momento la pelirroja abriera los ojos y la llamara idiota, o imbécil, o alguna de los tantos improperios que seguro sabía. Pero no ocurrió, Katarina dormía profundamente y al cabo de un buen rato también Lux se quedó dormida.

Cuando Katarina se despertó, ni siquiera parecía recordar que hacía allí, vio el primer resplandor del sol amenazando con despuntar y se bajó de su cómoda rama dispuesta estirar el cuerpo antes de regresar a su habitación para seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, cuando tocó tierra pareció recordarlo todo, giró y se topó con la rubia dormida contra el tronco y abrazándose a sí misma. La pelirroja se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos mientras decidía si se iba dejándola allí a su suerte ó la despertaba, al final se decantó por esto último, de manera que caminó hacia ella y se agachó hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca. Katarina levantó su mano diestra y le dio una cachetada seca, con la fuerza necesaria para que espabilara y luego rio al ver como el rostro tranquilo de la rubia se sobresaltaba y despertaba presa de la confusión y el miedo.

Con su misión cumplida, Katarina se estiró y empezó a caminar de regreso, prestó poca atención a la rubia hasta que la sintió correr para alcanzarla y aceleró el paso.

-¿Puedes… ir más despacio? – pidió Luxanna todavía atontada por el repentino despertar.

-No.

Lux bostezo e hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzarla, pero no logro mantener el ritmo pues la pelirroja utilizó su shumpo y se adelantó varios metros. Lux se detuvo y esperó que la pelirroja se diera vuelta, pero no ocurrió y Katarina seguiría saltando hasta que llegase a su habitación y se metiese en la cama.

-Es detestable. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarme así?. Pudo ser un poquito más cortes – refunfuñó la rubia mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Ciertamente la noxiana hacía honor a su nación con los modales que tenía, pero mientras Lux iba despotricando de ella se le ocurrió de repente que bien pudo no haberla despertado y dejado que el día la encontrara dormida contra un tronco.

Aquel pensamiento la silenció, hizo el resto del trayecto sin decir una sola cosa más de la pelirroja, pero en su mente era todo lo que pensaba. Francamente, Luxanna no entendía a esa mujer, y se tampoco se entendía ella. Ahora que sabía quién era la mujer de la cicatriz con quién compartía sus noches de desvelo, debía alejarse de inmediato ya que se trataba de una noxiana. Porque los noxianos eran sus enemigos jurados, ningún demaciano que se respete o se jactase de servir a su nación podía jamás atreverse siquiera a pensar en compartir el mismo oxigeno que uno de esos despreciables seres. Pero ella no era precisamente una demaciana común, y tampoco creía en todo lo que se decía sin comprobarlo por sí misma. Para ella, Katarina DuCouteau era un verdadero misterio, porque la mujer que describían las historias era terrorífica y la que ella había conocido no tanto.

Lux regresó a su habitación cuando el sol ya había salido por completo, de modo que solo puedo dormir un par de horas antes de tener que levantarse para cumplir con sus labores del día.

Luego de asearse bajó a desayunar en el comedor principal. Tal como supuso, Nami y Ahri la esperaban en una de las mesas junto a Chispa que saltó de la silla en cuanto la vio.

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó Luxanna al animalito mientras se agachaba para cargarlo.

Chispa se dejó acariciar maullando con gusto, tanto así que Luxanna sonrió olvidando la falta de sueño por completo. Ya dormiría esa noche, a pierna tendida y bien calientita.

-Gracias por cuidarla.

-Con gusto. ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Nami con una sonrisa amable.

Lux pensó brevemente en la noche anterior, en la incómoda posición que había dormido y el dolor de cuello que la agobiaba producto de la mala postura. Pero luego, su mente se concentró en Katarina, en su mejilla adolorida por la cachetada que le había dado para despertarla, en las numerosas formas de que utilizaba para provocarla, en su falta de modales y su perfecta puntería. Y luego, cuando estuvo sentada y dejó a Chispa en la butaca de al lado, pensó en sus ojos tan expresivos, en su voz cargada de burla y su sonrisa de superioridad.

Luxanna asintió y empezó a comer pero temió que esa noche tampoco descansaría nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Técnicamente, durmieron juntas…**


	9. Los otros

**VIII.**

 **Los otros.**

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ahri mientras observaba la concurrencia de gente.

Sejna se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablarle en susurros, no era un secreto por si solo pero les habían pedido que mantuvieran el asunto con perfil bajo, ósea que no fueren informando por allí lo que ocurría antes de hacerlo oficial la mañana siguiente.

-Los freljordianos se van. Los luchadores al menos, esta mañana Ashe regresó de su último viaje y pidió hablar con todos los campeones de Freljord, hasta Sejuani estuvo. Y, ahora, están empacando lo que pueden para viajar de inmediato, la Liga les proveerá de provisiones y aplazara todo tipo de compromiso que tuvieran programado.

Lux acariciaba a su mascota mientras ojeaba el éxodo de campeones, todos los que lograba identificar ya fuere porque había luchado con ellos o porque simplemente los distinguía tenían una expresión seria en el rostro. Caminaban hacia la salida y formaban un pequeño grupo dónde ya no se distinguías las marcadas distancias entre las tribus guerreras de Freljord. Como nadie sabía que había traspirado en la reunión a puerta cerrada, era para todos extremadamente extraño ver a Sejuani hablaba con Ashe sin que quisieran matarse. De hecho, ambas estaban pálidas y muy serias.

-Wow… ¿Qúe le pasó en la cara? – dijo Vi en voz alta.

-A saber, pero… parece como sí… la hubiera arañado algún animal, ya saben cómo zarpas…

Lux dejó de prestarle atención a chispa para fijarse mejor en el magullado rostro de Ashe, si bien la arquera era una mujer muy atractiva, la adición de esas tres pronunciadas líneas en su rostro le concedía un aspecto más fiero. Además se veía más seria, preocupada incluso y no apartaba la vista de Sejuani. Luxanna se preguntó si acaso las cicatrices faciales condecían ese aspecto a las personas.

-¿Se irán esta noche? – preguntó Nami.

-Si.

-¿Se van todos? Quiero decir…¿Tu novia también? – preguntó Ahri fingiendo inocencia, pero sonriendo con el mortificado rostro de Sjena.

-Ella no… es… - pero la protesta de la shurimana no termino de materializarse, ya que cayó en cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Sejna ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, salió disparada hacia el alojamiento de empleados y la vastaya quedó atrás tiendo por la reacción que había logrado en la chica. Las demás, sin embargo, no parecían tan divertidas con la situación como ella.

-¿Por qué te metes con ella? – indagó Vi.

-No lo hago. De verdad quería saber… si incluso los freljordianos que trabajan para la liga están partiendo con Ashe, imagino que algo muy serio ocurrió.

-Como sea, ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

-Yo me voy a la cama – dijo Lux aprovechando que la atención de todas estaba centrada en otro lado -. Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir.

Aquella afirmación no era mentira, sí que estaba agotada y sí que le vendrían bien diez horas de sueño, pero no se iría a la cama sino que escaparía por su ventana en busca de la pelirroja noxiana.

-En fin, no importa. Escuché que la Liga empezará a recibir gente de todas partes para nuevas batallas de exhibición, parece que hacen una buena cantidad de dinero con esas peleas…

-¿De verdad? Cait no me ha dicho nada, y ella siempre está enterada de todo antes de que ocurra. Igual que tu… ¿Cómolo supiste?.

-Tengo mis fuentes… - contestó la vastaya dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacía la sala que utilizaban para pasar el rato -. Vamos a jugar, es posible que Sejna ni siquiera regrese…

Nami la siguió y Chispa se fue tras su cola intentando atraparla con sus patitas mientras esta se mecía al suave ritmo del conjuro que utilizaba la muchacha para moverse. Lux suspiró resignada y siguió al grupo, en el camino se toparon con al Sheriff que llevaba una montaña de papeles para revisar mientras Vi jugaba.

La rubia no había prestado tanta atención como debía a sus compañeras de juego, quizá en este punto podía llamarlas amistades pues si necesitaba algo bastaba con pedirlo y cualquiera de las chichas le ayudaba, pero Luxanna había crecido sin tener una amistad verdadera y ahora le costaba estar segura de que era precisamente eso lo que la única al grupo. Después de todo, lo más cercano a una amiga que tuvo en Demacia fue Kahina, pero Lux no solo sentía amistad por ella y jamás supo si la chica sentía o no lo mismo. A veces, cuando se quedaban fuera del cuartel mirando las estrellas y hablando de cuanta cosa se les venía a la mente la rubia creía que era correspondida, pero la mañana siguiente al encontrarse Kahina tenía un proceder tan distante y hasta frío que se le hacía imposible.

En cualquier caso, a Lux le hubiere gustado que Kahina la quisiera, pero había disfrutado querela en silencio, a la distancia y sin saber si llegaría el día en que pudiera decírselo, le hacía ilusión confesarle sus sentimientos y que los aceptada. Pero eran demacianas y sabía bien cuál era la postura de su nación respecto a las personas como ella. Muchas noches pasó Lux preguntándose que pudo haber hecho en una vida pasada para tener que pagar tan cruelmente en esta, porque no era solo su preferencia sexual lo que le quitaba el sueño sino su creciente poder mágico que le costaba cada día más y más controlar. Y, por supuesto, la gente no debía saber acerca de ninguno porque no traería nada bueno para ella. Los supresores eran malos, pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a hablar de lo que le ocurría a los otros.

Pero Lux ya no estaba en Demacia, ahora vivía muy lejos de las paredes que su tierra y en la Liga todo era completamente diferente. Aquí, a nadie parecía importarle que prefería en su cama o qué tipo de habilidades mágicas tuviera, o tan siquiera si eran humanos o algo más. Tampoco importaban mucho las nacionalidades o las familias de dónde procediera la gente, de hecho, Vi y Caitlyn podían ser el mejor ejemplo de cuan poco valía lo que su Demacia tanto defendía. Caitlyn era la sheriff de Piltóver e hija de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de la ciudad, pero tenía como pareja una zaunita que ni siquiera sabía quién eran sus padres, que además había pasado sus primeros años en los más bajos sectores de Zaun y que también fue una criminal durante su adolescencia. Con todo y sus grandes diferencias, las dos tenían como objetivo de su vida proteger a quienes no lograban hacerlo por si mismos, justo como Demacia, pero no iban por allí juzgando a todo que no pensare como ellas o fuere diferente en aspecto alguno. Quizá podía decirse que en la ciudad del progreso un pensamiento más atrasado no tenía sentido, pero también los jonios y freljordianos se comportaban indiferentes. De hecho, las únicas personas que parecían evitar al resto del mundo a toda costa eran noxianos y demacianos. Los primeros, porque eran tanto o más antipáticos que Katarina y los segundos, porque estaban demasiado arriba en su pedestal de rectitud para tolerar las diferencias de los demás.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula al pensar lo mucho que detestaba esa actitud, y para evitar comportarse como todos había adoptado una personalidad siempre alegre y positiva, tanto que en ocasiones la rubia reconocía que la hacía pasar por tonta. Pero para ella, era mejor que ser igual que su hermano, o su padres, o todas las personas con las que creció y convivió. Al principio, Lux creía que la actitud era parte del estatus social que tenían, pero a medida que crecía y trataba con otras personas se dio cuenta que todo demaciano se comportaba igual en mayor o menor medida. Y ella aborreció esa forma de ser, no quería convertirse en eso siendo quién era, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción. En el fondo, Luxanna soñó con abandonar Demacia e ir más allá de la muralla para comprobar por sí misma que el mundo fuera era tan terrible como se lo hacían pensar.

En cualquier caso, Lux se sentó a la mesa olvidando que sus planes originales.

-Apostemos algo divertido esta noche – sugirió Ahri moviendo sus colas.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Vi al ver que tanto Lux como Nami intercambiaban miradas confusas.

-Que tal… un beso…

-¿De quién?

-Pues mío, para empezar y luego vamos así… - finalizo mirándolas con picardía.

Mientras las otras dos chicas se veían algo inquietas con la propuesta, vi solo rió y tomó las cartas.

-No parece un premio. Además, ¿Por qué vamos a jugar para querer un beso tuyo?.

-Bien, apostemos algo más entonces. El que gane puede elegir preguntar lo que se le antoje a una de nosotras, y si no responde… entonces tendrá que darle un beso.

Tanto Luxanna como Nami iban a protestar, sobre todo la rubia que no deseaba ni dar información que pudiera comprometerla ni que el rumor de haber besado una chica se llegara a expander y tener problemas con su gente. Aunque, por otra parte, podía besar una chica y pedirles con su carita angelical que no dijeran nada. Al final, Lux terminó agarrando las cartas mientras Chispa dormitaba en sus piernas. El juego estaba por empezar, cuando llegó Sejna dando un alargado y cansado bufido.

-Ah que bien, no empiezan. Juego…

-Pero…

-El premio es sorpresa – se adelantó la vastaya de orejas felinas con una sonrisa juguetona.

La shurimana entrecerró los ojos mientras se sentaba y Vi tomaba todas las cartas para barajar y repartir de nuevo.

-¿De quién fue la idea? – preguntó la chica con desconfianza.

-De Vi – respondió Ahri.

Sejna levanto los hombros y empezó a tomar las cartas que iba repartiendo Vi. Nadie puso en evidencia el truco de Ahri, de modo que la primera ganadora de la noche fue Nami. Una completa desilusión para Ahri quien ya tenía planeado siguiente movimiento.

-¿Cómo es Demacia? – preguntó Nami con sinceridad.

Lux no supo que responder al principio, pues no estaba segura de que enfoque tenía la pregunta.

-La ciudad es muy hermosa, es completamente blanca por el mármol, y en todas partes hay estandartes. Las calles son amplias y están despejadas la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque hay zonas en las que los comerciantes pueden instalar sus puestos para vender comida o ropa. Hay algunos salones como este, para reunirse a tomar algo en los ratos libres, hay museos, armerías, cuarteles, centros de reclutameitno y templos. Supongo que, es como cualquier otra ciudad…

-¿De verdad?. Lo siento, es que nadie que conozca ha ido a Demacia…

Lux sonrió, recordó la gran muralla que separaba su reino del resto de Runaterra y se le ocurrió que los demacianos jamás dejarían un ser mágico como Nami poner un pie, bueno, una aleta en su caso, en su preciosa Demacia.

-Es una ciudad como cualquier otra.

-Siguiente ronda – anunció Ahri perdiendo la paciencia.

Las rondas se hicieron más cortas, también más alegres pues mientras jugaban iban soltando amenazas de las preguntas que harían pero ninguna cumplió. Hasta que fue el turno de Vi, que le preguntó a Ahri cuál era el color de su ropa interior ese día, la vastaya sonrió y respondió que no se había colocado, todas rieron, incluso Caitlyn desde su lugar en el sofá. Aunque a la sheriff la risa le paró cuando Ahri le invitaba a la vigilante a comprobarlo por sí misma.

En realidad fue una velada agradable, tanto que cuando por fin ganó Ahri y le preguntó a Sejna una verdadera barbaridad esta se rehusó a contestar, de modo que Ahri le informó cual era la penalización y para horror de la shurimana las demás solo confirmaron las palabras de la vastaya.

-¡Pero no es justo, no puedo responder eso! ¡Es demasiado personal!

-Es solo una pregunta, por supuesto que puedes responderla, solo que no quieres. Entonces… la alternativa es darme un beso – dijo Ahri acercándose al tiempo que sus colas empezaban a envolver a la chica -. No te preocupes por tu noviecita, nadie le va a decir nada…

-¡Qué no es mi novia!

-Mejor.

Esa fue la primera vez que Lux vio un beso entre dos mujeres. Y ni siquiera tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar lo que veía, pues moría de risa con la forma como Ahri se había lanzado sobre la chica, más que un beso casi parecía que deseaba comérsela viva y la pobre shurimana solo podía intentar seguirle el ritmo roja como un tomate.

-Ves, no estuvo tan mal – comentó la vastaya cuando se separó.

-Pues… pues – tartamudeo la muchacha -. Solo sigamos jugando…

Pero esa noche no jugaron más. Lux decidió que había escuchado y visto suficiente por una noche y Vi fue al sofá con la excusa de darle apoyo moral a Caitlyn para que terminara más rápido de revisar informes. Sejna tuvo que acompañar a Ahri a su habitación, pues de repente a la vastaya se le había antojado que no quería ir sola, pero como Sejna tampoco quería quedarse a solas con Ahri se llevaron a Nami.

Luego de dejar a Chispa en su cama, Lux se escabulló hacía el bosque, buscó a la pelirroja durante un rato pero no la encontró, tampoco sintió ningún rastro de su magia y creyó que se había quedado dormida en algún árbol. Pero por más que miró, no tuvo suerte y se conformó con regresar a su cama adormir la madrugada. Lo intento de nuevo la noche siguiente, y las dos que le siguieron volvió a probar suerte pero durante toda la semana Katarina no apareció. Y la última noche, justo cuando la rubia pensaba darse por vencida convencida de que la pelirroja ya no quería verla más se topó con ella, recostada sobre un tronco mientras cortaba trozos de fruta.

Lux dudó si era buena idea acercarse, si bien la noxiana parecía igual que siempre, aún creía que la mujer había estado evitándola a propósito. Sin embargo, Chispa no pensaba lo mismo y salió disparada hacia la mujer a quien le brincó encima aterrizando en su regazo, tal y como había agarrado costumbre de hacer con todo el mundo. Pero Katarina no es todo el mundo, pensó Lux a la vez que corría tras su mascota lista para salvarle la vida, pero la pelirroja solo rio y le ofreció un trozo de fruta al lince. Chispa lo olfateó, maulló e ignoró.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

Katarina no contestó, ni siquiera miró a la demaciana y siguió comiendo. Por la actitud, Lux comprendió que no tenía ánimo de hablar, pensó que lo mejor era respetar su decisión y se sentó a un par de metros con un libro nuevo. Aunque no hablaron, no resultó incómoda para ninguna. Y cuando Katarina terminó de comer, levantó al lince que dormía en sus piernas y se lo lanzó a su dueña antes de irse.

-Chispa, no entiendo porque te agrada, de verdad.

Por respuesta el lince la miró y maulló, Luxanna sintió que esos ojos dorados parecían devolverle la pregunta.


	10. Enjambre

**IX.**

 **Enjambre.**

-¡Chispa! – gritaba Luxanna buscando entre los corredores más desolados a su no tan fiel mascota.

La Liga era una caos en los últimos días, tal como lo había predicho Ahri empezaron a llegar muchos luchadores nuevos que no representaban ninguna región en particular, sino que desempeñaban un papel de mercenarios. Sejna estaba más ocupada que nunca así que prácticamente ni la veían, Nami y Ahri en cambio tenían tanto tiempo libre ahora que todo giraba en torno a los nuevos que se la pasaban en el recibidor enterándose de todo. Caitlyn y Vi habían regresado a Piltóver una par de días atrás y no regresarían hasta la semana siguiente. De manera que ninguna de ellas podía tener a su linche, o saber dónde estaba.

Cansada de buscar y parecer un poco loca, Luxanna se sentó en el suelo un momento. Necesitaba pensar como felino, si ella fuera Chispa y quisiera alejarse de todos los rostro nuevos ¿Dónde iría?. Se le ocurrió que podía haber ido al bosque, o quizá al jardín que estaba mucho más cerca y algo desolado a esa hora, o tal vez le había dado hambre y la buscaba en el comedor principal. La rubia estaba por levantarse cuando escuchó el eco de pasos muy cerca suyo, levantó la mirada de inmediato y vio a Katarina con Chispa en una de sus manos, la pobre criatura colgaba de la piel de su lomo de dónde la pelirroja la tenía firmemente agarrada.

Lux se levantó de un salto y estiró ambos brazos para agarrar al animalito.

-¡Chispa! Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-No por todas partes – comentó Katarina apoyándose en la pared.

-Claramente. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Qué importa, ya la tienes.

Con esa respuesta Katarina se alejó dando grandes zancadas, como si tuviera prisa por llegar a otro lugar o solo le urgiera alejarse. Lux cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente varias veces, debía calmarse, últimamente la noxiana andaba de pésimo humor y lo poquito que hablaban siempre terminaba más o menos así.

-Vamos a cenar. Y deja de escapar, lo digo en serio.

Lux levantó la cría por encima de su cabeza para verla bien mientras le daba cariñosos besos en los bigotes; Chispa maullaba y le empujaba la cara con sus patas, sin buscar hacerle daño de verdad, era más como un niño que no quería que su madre le llenara de besos en público. El movimiento de ambas causó que un trozo de papel cayera al suelo, Luxanna observo el trocito perfectamente enrollado y se agacho para levantarlo dejando a Chispa en el suelo.

Al desenvolver el papelito, Lux leyó la palabra noche y supo de inmediato que había ocurrido. Acarició la cabeza de Chispa antes de levantarse.

Caitlyn le había regalado un collar con el nombre de su mascota en el frente y el suyo al respaldo, la Sheriff había dicho que con tanta gente nueva llegando día a día sería mejor que Chispa estuviera bien identificada. Además, se veía muy guapa con su collar incluso si parecía un gato casero más que un animal salvaje, pero aquello era secundario pues Chispa ya se comportaba así. En cualquier caso, Katarina había utilizado el collar para asegurar la pequeña nota.

Esa noche comió sola, ninguna de sus conocidas apareció para hacerle compañía. Quizá era mejor así, podía dormir un par de horas antes de ir con Katarina, ya había aprendido que no valía la pena ir justo después de cenar ya que la pelirroja aparecía siempre cerca de media noche. De modo que luego e comer, fue directo a la cama, no se cambió y confió únicamente en su reloj bilógico para que la despertara justo a tiempo. Lo cual ocurrió sin complicación alguna, si bien tuvo que llevar a Chispa porque se negaba a quedarse sola, el trayecto hasta el punto de encuentro que fue tranquilo, Lux no sintió ningún rastro de magia, así que si no se sorprendió al ver a la noxiana de pie con un saco en la manos.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Lux de inmediato.

Había aprendido que Katarina prefería siempre ir directo al asunto, que formalidades como saludar e intentar establecer conversación normal la sacaban de sus casillas en segundos. Sin embargo, Katarina tomó un saco que había estado escondido tras su propio cuerpo y se lo lanzo. En tanto Chispa se iba con la pelirroja, Luxanna colocó la bolsa en el suelo y deshizo la soga que la mantenía cerrada. Luego, con cuidado separó la tela y develó el contenido: habían varias garrapatas dentro, todas muertas pero casi intactas.

Lux no perdió más tiempo, tomó los cuerpos y fue colocándolos en fila, uno al lado del otro par verlos mejor. De manera inconsciente los ordenó del más voluminoso al más pequeño, y cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo observó en silencio las criaturas. Durante todo ese tiempo, Katarina la miro con atención, cada movimiento que realizaba la rubia iba quedando registrado y notó lo concentrada que estaba, por eso se dio licencia para acariciarle la cabeza a la criatura peluda.

Por mucho que Katarina se esforzara en espantarla, la criatura siempre iba a ella. A veces se recostaba a su lado sin hacer nada, solo la miraba de vez en cuando y se levantaba de inmediato si ella también lo hacía. Incluso, cuando estaba de buen humor la había dejado dormitar en sus piernas. No era que le fastidiara el animal, solo que Katarina era una persona acostumbrada a estar sola y que todos huyeran de ella como si fuere la plaga, así que, tener de repente una criatura que solo con verla corriera a su lado era algo nuevo. Bueno, quizá debía decir dos criaturas, porque también la demaciana parecía dispuesta.

En fin, Katarina se distrajo pensando lo curioso que resultaba todo, lo que diría su padre si la viera y sonrió, porque se le antojo que quizá se lo diría ella misma solo para ver qué cara ponía. A lo mejor, ese era el boleto de regreso a Noxus. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista del lince que ya se dormía observó de nuevo a la rubia, había sacado ese abrecartas con filo al que llamaba chuchillo e iba de bicho en bicho haciendo cortes que ella no entendía. La muchacha era tan diferente de los otros demacianos, que a veces se le olvidaba y la pelirroja no sabía decir si aquello era positivo o una alerta. Es decir, los trozos de armadura que llevaba, su forma de hablar, el acento y como se conducía era típico demaciano, pero sus acciones distaban mucho de la idea que Katarina tenía.

-¿Dónde los encontraste? – preguntó Lux luego de notar los ojos de Katarina sobre ella.

-Por allá – respondió señalando el oeste -. Ayer.

-Ya veo… no son iguales a los que hemos visto. Tienen las patas más largas y delgadas, su cabeza también es más pequeña, tienen solo dos pares de ojos, este de aquí – dijo señalando uno con la punta de su cuchillo – parece que nació con un par de alas, pero seguramente no funcionaban bien y se cayeron. Te atacaron cuando estuviste cerca ¿Verdad?.

-Es lo que hacen. Aunque… solo traje algunos, fueron bastantes, diría que diez o quince.

Lux permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos; Katarina esperó hasta que al cabo de un rato la rubia colocó todos los bichos en el saco y se acercó a ella.

-Llévame.

Katarina rio y Lux frunció el ceño no encontrando la gracia en su petición. Si la pelirroja le había llevado los insectos, era porque estaba tan intrigada como ella por las criaturas y, entre las dos, quizá podían descubrir que eran realmente.

-¿Qué?

-Va a amanecer en un par de horas.

-No es posible – dijo Lux mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

-Mañana. Trae tu trasero más temprano e iremos, pero trae algo más útil que ese abre cartas. No voy a estar salvándote el pellejo todo el tiempo… demaciana.

Lux tomó al animal de su regazo y dio media vuelta, sin despedirse y sin devolverle sus bichos, pero aquello estaba bien pues no deseaba recuperar una carga tan poco agradable. Katarina esperaba que la rubia le pidiera llevarla, por alguna razón la chica parecía obsesionada con los bichos, y para la pelirroja también resultaban bastante peculiares, ni siquiera en el bosque de la bruma al sur oeste de Noxus había visto animales tan agresivos y poco inteligentes. Incluso ella sabía que los animales se guiaban por un instinto de supervivencia tan fuerte que un insecto del tamaño de esas garrapatas, jamás atacaría una presa que le superare por tanto en tamaño. Pero, lo que había motivado a la noxiana a colaborar con Lux en el asunto de los bichos fue la carta que recibió de su hermana menor, le informaba entre muchas otras cosas inútiles que parecía haber una infestación de insectos en los viñedos de la familia. Sus ataques no eran constantes, sino que se daban cada dos semanas y que los bichos devoraban lo que encontraban, fuere cultivos o animales. Si los dos fenómenos estaban relacionados, podía ayudar a solucionar el problema, puede que a ella no le importaran los viñedos pero a Cassiopeia si, y a Katarina le importaba su hermana.

Katarina regresó a su habitación a dormir toda la mañana; Lux solo pudo descansar algunas horas y al despertar, como no tenía nada importante programado dejó a Chispa con Ahri y se encerró en la biblioteca, si no encontraba algo nuevo nada perdía con intentarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el encargado de la biblioteca tuvo que despertar a Luxanna pues se había quedado dormida sin notarlo siquiera. Para su sorpresa, su mascota estaba también dormida a su lado en el suelo. Lux agradeció al chico que la despertó y tomó a una somnolienta Chispa que se acomodó sobre su pecho mientras la llevaba al comedor, seguramente el lince ya había comido pero ella no.

-¡Lux!

Esa era Nami que la saludaba indicándole la mesa que habían apartado para ellas, la rubia sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de la vastaya.

-¿Escuchaste? – preguntó con emoción contenida.

-No. ¿Qué pasó?

-Mañana llega un grupo de gente nueva, bueno, según se son como veinte campeones – respondió Sejna revolviendo su pasta -. También vienen de Shurima, creo que es una chica así que quizá Ahri complete su colección y me deje tranquila…

-No lo creo – intervino Vi masticando su carne -. La parte de dejarte tranquila.

Todas rieron con el suspiro cansado que dejó escapar Sejna y Lux fue por su comida mientras Chispa iba comiendo los trocitos de todo lo que le ofrecían las demás chicas. Cuando regresó, Ahri ya estaba en la mesa y comía en un silencio, algo tan extraño en ella que las demás preguntaron de inmediato si se encontraba bien. Al parecer, la vastaya había luchado esa mañana y, para su desgracia, fue emparejada con Katarina lo que resultó en una amarga victoria por tener que hacer equipo con la noxiana. Sin embargo, el día de Ahri mejoro cuando le informaron que nuevos campeones empezarían a unirse a la liga a partir del día siguiente, y su rostro se iluminó al escuchar que vendrían personas desde lugares tan remotos como Shurima, Targón y Aguasturbias.

Lux había conocido un par de personas de Targón, fue cuando estaba sirviendo en la capital. Un grupo de acólitos se había alojado allí de camino para el helado Freljord, si Luxanna recordaba correctamente, los hombres habían hablado de seguir una antigua profecía Solari. El augurio hablaba de un guerrero elegido que solo se revelaría en lo alto de la montaña, al parecer siempre habían creído que se refería al pico más alto de Targón, pero últimamente escuchaban rumores de las congeladas montañas de Freljord y debían investigar. Lux se preguntó que había sido de ellos, pues no regresaron tal y como prometieron.

En fin, Luxanna terminó de comer y se fue a la biblioteca nuevamente, Chispa se quedó con las demás porque Ahri creía que la pequeña criatura peluda podía ayudarle a Sejna a ablandar el corazón de la freljordiana que pretendía. La rubia rio y les deseó la mejor de las suertes, también le pidió a una de las chicas que cuidad de Chispa esa noche.

Cuando Lux estuvo fuera del instituto, caminó hacía el punto de encuentro y se sorprendió de no ver a la pelirroja por ninguna parte. De hecho, tuvo que esperar casi una hora hasta que la noxiana apareciera. Y cuando lo hizo, Luxanna la siguió a una distancia poco prudente. La pelirroja parecía de buen humor, y cuando eso ocurría no era tan antipática, hasta cambia el idiota por rubiecita.

La caminata fue silenciosa, Lux prestaba atención a sus alrededores de modo que no pasó desapercibido el momento en que los sonidos del bosque se apagaron y la rubia supo que estaban completamente solas, había algo delante y toda la fauna que habitaba allí lo evitaba. Aunque no tenía miedo, se acercó todavía más a Katarina e hizo lo posible por seguir su paso. Finalmente, la pelirroja se detuvo sin previo aviso, provocando que Luxanna chocara con ella y ganándose una de sus conocidas muecas de fastidio. Sin embargo, Katarina le hizo una vaga señal con la mano y la rubia caminó delante para empezar su investigación.

Los árboles más cercanos tenían algunas marcas en sus troncos, partes de corteza faltante y baba. Lux supuso que fue allí donde la noxiana fue atacada, se agachó frente al cadáver de un insecto y lo observó, le dio la vuelta y frunció la ceja al no encontrar ninguna herida. Esa garrapata no había muerto por la pelirroja. Luxanna encontró otros dos en la misma situación y se adentró todavía más.

Era tal el sielncio, que la rubia escuchó un zumbido como si de un grito a todo pulmón se tratase, de inmediato giró para fijarse en la pelirroja cuya cara revelaba haberlo escuchado, pero también que no tenía idea que podía ser. Con cautela, las dos mujeres siguieron la dirección del sonido que se iba fortaleciendo mientras avanzaban, Katarina había sacado un par de dagas en tanto Lux se concentraba en observar delante, segura de que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a sus ojos la causa del extraño ruido. Lo que vieron, sin embargo, las dejó petrificadas en sus lugares: el zumbido provenía de un enorme árbol muerto que vibraba, o así lo parecía, pero justo cuando Katarina se disponía a lanzar alguna maldición Lux le tapó la boca con ambas manos y gesticuló para que regresaran. En una situación normal, Katarina le hubiere cortado todos los dedos, las manos y hasta los brazos nada más por atreverse a tocarla de esa forma, pero algo en los desesperados ojos azules la obligó a ceder. De modo que se zafó y retrocedieron tanto como la rubia quiso.

-Por los dioses – soltó Lux en un susurró ahogado.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa…

-Sé lo que son esas cosas… más o menos. Mejor dicho, sé lo que pueden hacer. ¿No te parece raro que no hayamos escuchado nada en todo este tiempo?. ¿Ni un solo animal?.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos. No entendía y detestaba sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Los animales de una región tienen características comunes porque se han adaptado para sobrevivir. ¿Has visto osos y lobos de Freljord?

Katarina negó de mal humor.

-Son blancos, conejos, zorros, incluso los ciervos tienen el pelaje como la nieve para poder mimetizarse y sobrevivir. Estas cosas… lo que había allá, no son como las garrapatas que hemos visto, pero creo que son igual o más agresivas.

-Habla de una vez, me haces perder el tempo.

-Creo que son venenosos. ¿Cuándo mataste las garrapatas, no estaba tan desolado verdad?

Katarina intentó recordar. Había estado paseando sin rumbo fijo, practicando su shumpo y agarrando frutas maduras para pasar la noche y se había detenido allí porque cerca pasaba un riachuelo. Deseaba lavarse las manos, había tomado una fruta muy madura y se había deshecho en sus manos. Después, Katarina recordaba las garrapatas saliendo de entre los arbustos y atacándola, las mató y siguió con su camino. Al día siguiente, luego de leer la correspondencia de su hermana, había regresado con una bolsa para recolectar algunas y dárselas a la enana demaciana. Pero, en efecto, había visto ardillas y escuchado la vida del bosque.

-No.

-Había más garrapatas muertas, pero no fuiste tú. Creo que… las mataron esas cosas. No he encontrado nada sobre estas cosas en específico, pero su forma de actuar no es tan diferente de algunos otros animales. Cuando era niña, uno de los sirvientes encontró un nido de avispas cerca de la caballeriza, no se suponía que debía verlo pero no me resistí. Era justo como lo que vimos allá, solo que mucho más pequeño. Y si ese es el tamaño del nido, me hago una idea de los insectos.

Lux sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no podía proceder con Katarina. Si tenía razón esta especie de avispa estaba apenas iniciando la construcción de su nido por lo que eran vulnerables, en tanto se mantuviera a una distancia prudente podía acabar con la colonia entera sin sufrir ningún peligro.

-Voy a regresar.

Con eso la rubia dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero la mano de Katarina se cerró sobre su brazo y la detuvo lastimándola un poco.

-Soy inmune al veneno. No me importan un par de picaduras, puedo acabar con esos bichos sin problemas. Tú, en cambio, solo vas a lograr que te maten.

-No lo entiendes – respondió Lux zafándose del agarre -. No hay absolutamente nada corriente con estos insectos, te van a picar y su veneno te va a matar.

-Cállate. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú con esa espada tan patética?.

-¿Sabías que la baba de estas cosas es extremadamente inflamable?. Se encienden con nada, lo único que voy a hacer es…

Katarina comprendió al instante lo que pensaba hacer la muchacha y la vio bajo una nueva luz. Su mal humor pareció esfumarse y sonrió, le dio un empujoncito en la frente y cuando habló estaba mucho más relajada.

-Tienes espíritu para una demaciana. Me gusta. Pero no me voy a perder la fogata.

El plan original de Luxanna era crear una barrera alrededor del nido y utilizar los cristales que llevaba para crear una explosión y producir el calor necesario para que la chispa calcinara el enjambre. Pero ya que Katarina se negaba a irse, y no podía conjurar nada en su presencia tendría que encomendarse a los dioses para que el fuego hiciera su trabajo sin destruir todo el bosque en el proceso.

Cundo regresaron, Katarina iba callada y sonriente, hasta le guiñó un ojo cuando le hizo una señal para q esperara. La rubia se acercó, tomo los cristales e hizo como que los frotaba para procurar chispa, pero en realidad estaba sobrecargándolos lo suficiente para que produjeran una explosión pequeña, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cargados. Lux se acercó al tronco, pudo observar como los zánganos de la colonia, unos bichos de patas alargadas con un abdomen largo y enormes mandíbulas orbitaban la entrada principal del nido. No deseando arriesgarse más de lo necesario, Lux tomó los cristales y les inyecto solo un poco más de su magia, luego los frotó produciendo un ruido extraño que alertó a la colonia y los arrojó dentro.

Intentó dar media vuelta, pero tal como ella misma lo había dicho, la baba era tan inflamable que apenas entró en contacto con la chispa todo quedó envuelto en llamas. Lux solo supo que algo la sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda y luego un vacío infinito que le revolvió el estómago. Cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallarle la cabeza y solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo caer sobre la hierba.

Cuando enfocó la vista, Katarina miraba el fuego con una sonrisa en los labios, le dijo algo, o eso le pareció pero todo lo que Luxanna podía pensar en ese momento era en conservar el contenido de su estómago dónde pertenecía; la pelirroja la vio retorcerse en el suelo, con una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago. La dejó recuperarse a su ritmo, mientras ella observaba el vaivén de las llamas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **By fire be purged!**


	11. Visitante de media noche

**X.**

 **Visitante de media noche.**

Era el tercer día desde aquella noche y Lux todavía movía su sopa con desgano, no quería comer, cada bocado que tomaba le revolvía el estómago, pero si no comía el dolor que le punzaba el estómago era lo suficiente malo para preferir la alternativa. Ni siquiera los intentos de Chispa por animarla, o la magia curativa de Nami habían podido ayudarla con los efectos secundarios que le produjo el conjuro que la pelirroja utilizaba para moverse.

Lux no recordaba mucho de esa noche, el último escenario coherente que tenía registrado en su memoria era ella lanzando los cristales dentro del nido de avispas y el fuego surgiendo a gran velocidad desde su interior, temió que no sería lo suficiente rápida para escapar o conjurar una barrera pero luego todo se volvía confuso y lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las náuseas y el intenso dolor de cabeza. Gracias a los dioses, el segundo había durado solo hasta la mañana siguiente. Había amanecido en su cama, pero no recordaba cómo llegó.

Aun así, lo que la rubia más detestaba de todo el asunto eran las constantes miradas de preocupación que le dirigían las demás. No quería su atención por verse y sentirse fatal, de hecho, Luxanna prefería pasar desapercibida, pero con la cara que llevaba y como se la había pasado arrastrándose por los rincones esas 72 horas era imposible que los demás campeones no se fijaran en ella. Y ahora, justo cuando lo único que le interesaba era quedarse recostada en algún lugar la Liga decidía reorganizar la mitad de la gente en nuevas habitaciones. Afortunadamente, Lux no quedo entre los afortunados que debía preparar la mudanza.

-Pues, lo que sea que comiste te sentó fatal.

Lux sonrió como pudo en su debilitado estado, Sejna no tenía la culpa y cuando mintió sobre la causa de su malestar, la chica se ofreció a comprobar que toda su comida de allí en adelante estuviera en perfecto estado. Ni siquiera su propio acompañante se había tomado el trabajo e ir más lejos, el chico únicamente presentó una queja a la sección de cocina y la rubia recibió una disculpa de parte del personal. Lo cual, como era natural, solo logro hacerla sentir peor por meter en problemas a tantas personas que no tenían nada que ver. Pero, por mucho que le estuviera pesado, Lux no podía confesar la verdadera causa de su estado.

¿Qué dirían los demás si les contase que estaba así porque la infame Katarina DuCouteau la había salvado de quemarse gravemente utilizando su preciado conjuro de movimiento?. Debía dar demasiadas explicaciones y Luxanna sabía que, eventualmente, solo causaría más problemas para todos, pero principalmente para ella misma. Por otra parte, ¿Se tomarían siquiera la molestia de creerle?. Eso tampoco era muy probable.

-Si quieres, podemos cuidar de Chispa hoy también– ofreció Nami extendiéndole otra de sus bebidas curativas.

Lux dejó la sopa de lado y empezó a darle sorbitos al medicamento, aunque su efecto no era poderosos el preparado si le hacía sentirse levemente mejor. Aceptó el ofrecimiento y terminó su bebida justo a tiempo para ver como Ahri entraba dando saltos de pura felicidad. Lux deseó estar de mejor humor para disfrutar las nuevas que traía.

-Son 2 de Targón, un chico de Piltover y… - Ahri alargó la vocal tanto como pudo – un shurimano.

-Ah mira que bien. ¿Y sabes cómo van a distribuirse sus habitaciones? – preguntó Vi sin dejar de comer.

-Bueno como Jonia y Demacia se alojan ahora en la misma ala, Piltóver, Targón y Shurima se acomodarán en nuestro antiguó lugar. Noxus tendrá que hacerle espacio a Zaun, no que nos interese…

-¿Y los de Aguasturbias?.

-Son muchos la verdad, por ahora están en el antiguo lugar de Zaun, pero si siguen llegando van a tener que hospedarlos en la zona que dejaron los freljordianos. Cuando regresen tendrán que reacomodarlos nuevamente.

Vi, Nami y Ahri continuaron discutiendo el revuelo que causaba la llegada de nuevos campeones. Ya corría el rumor que la Liga había empezado la construcción de dos alas nuevas, ya que los solicitantes no paraban de crecer y crecer. Además, iban a necesitar un segundo comedor, más salas de entrenamiento y más salones de estar o iba a parecer que estaban todos hacinados.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la antención de Lux fue saber que Demacia aceptaba compartir su espacio con las dos mujeres vastaya jonias, pues eran seres mágicos y su gente aborrecía cualquiera que pudiera utilizar tan peligroso poder. Quizá la presencia del samurai y el maestro ninja habían ayudado a convencerlos, o quizá era porque las únicas dos residentes permanentes de la Liga, es decir Quinn y ella, no se opusieron a la idea. Xin y su hermano rara vez pasaban más de una semana allí, y le príncipe Jarvan IV únicamente llegaba cuando debía resolver algún conflicto, algo que ocurría cada vez con menos frecuencia.

La conversación se alargó durante varios minutos más, hasta que Lux se sintió adormilada y se retiró a su habitación. Se metió en cama tan pronto como pudo, se cobijó hasta las orejas y esperó que el calorcito fuere suficiente para dormirse. Sin embargo, la rubia permaneció despierta durante varios minutos, cambio de posición varias veces pensando que quizá era por eso que no lograba conciliar el sueño, pero nada ocurrió, así que estuvo dando vueltas con desesperación hasta que sintió un familiar rastro mágico a la distancia. Lux gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la manta, esa noche no tenía ánimo de perseguir a la pelirroja, solo deseaba descansar y recuperarse. Aun así, le fue imposible no hacerse una idea de la dirección y la distancia a la cual se encontraba Katarina.

Lux cerró los ojos, no quería pensar más, ni sentir más, ni siquiera quería seguir despierta, solo deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo. Casi parecía que Luxanna no podía recordar la última vez que gozó de plena salud. Estaba tan concentrada en bloquear el mundo exterior que cuando sintió de nuevo la magia de Katarina estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Luxanna se levantó de un brinco, acción de la cual se arrepintió de inmediato pues solo le hizo sentirse peor, pero al ver a la pelirroja colarse en su habitación por la ventana la palidez que lucía antes no hizo más que empeorar.

Katarina fue directo a su cama, la observó durante algunos segundos y luego habló cruzándose de brazos.

-No te has muerto, bien.

-¿Cómo?

-El cerrojo es un chiste. Además, ¿Cómo crees que llegaste hasta aquí? Ni siquiera podías caminar, te hubiera dejado pero aún me interesa lo que tengas para decir…o hacer.

-¡No puedes estar aquí! – contestó Lux gritando en un susurro.

Katarina sonrió se dejó caer sobre la cama de la rubia.

-No seas patética, nadie me vio entrar y nadie me verá salir.

Luxanna ya no tenía ánimo de discutir así que se recostó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aspiro que al abrirlos de nuevo la pelirroja ya se hubiera esfumando, pero el peso que sentía en el colchón no se movía.

-Pensé que podías valer algo, incluso para ser demaciana. Pero aquí estás, muriéndote por haber dado un par de saltos conmigo.

Lux no contestó, simplemente apretó la mandíbula y volvió a rogar que la pelirroja desapareciera, pero Katarina solo se levantó para observarle la cara con más facilidad. Y todo lo que encontró Lux cuando abrió sus ojos fueron los verdes de Katarina con una expresión divertida.

-Vete – pidió de nuevo, esta vez sin ánimo de pelear.

-Si, si. Después. Regresé a revisar anoche… todo perfectamente calcinado.

-Qué bueno – comentó la rubia de mala gana.

Katarina rió, buscó entre sus bolsillos lo que había venido a darle y le extendió una semilla que la rubia miró con desconfianza.

-Trágatela, no la muerdas.

Aunque Lux no confiaba en la mujer, tomó la semilla con el único objetivo de que la noxiana se fuere lo más pronto posible. Y tan pronto como el pequeño objeto estuvo entre sus dedos, Katarina salió de la habitación dejando la ventana abierta de par en par. La demaciana gruñó por tener que levantarse a cerrarla.

En lugar de regresar a la cama y seguir intentando dormir, la rubia encendió una vela y observó la semilla que le dio Katarina. No parecía tener nada extraño, no olía mal y al rasparla con el filo de su abrecartas no parecía venenosa. Aunque Lux sabía que era mala idea, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se tragó la semilla pasándola con dificultad. Al principio no sintió nada, más al cabo de diez minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Luxanna se sentía mucho mejor, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza persistían pero eran tolerables y pudo comer sin que el alimento le revolviera el estómago todavía más, para medio día la rubia casi no sentía el malestar que la aquejó durante los últimos días. Lux regresó a la biblioteca esa tarde e intento encontrar el tipo de semilla que Katarina le había dado pero su labor no dio fruto. En la noche, se quedó un hablando con el grupo poniéndose al corriente de los eventos que ocurrieron durante su corta enfermedad, como la llamaron ellas.

Al parecer, el grupo de Targón había llegado esa misma mañana y Sejna quedó a cargo de los dos campeones. Según ella, se notaba que las dos mujeres tenían un entrenamiento militar de altísimo nivel, recordó que su gente contaba historias sobre las tribus que habitaban la montaña, tanto Rakkor como Solari y los casi extintos Lunari eran poco más que leyendas en las dunas shurimanas. Se decía que eran gente muy celosa de su tierra, y que no permitían extranjeros en sus dominios. De hecho, los pocos comerciantes que habían ido a Targón preferían no hablar del lugar, pues sabían que si incrementaba el flujo de viajeros a la montaña causaría problemas para su negocio. Pero eso era todo lo que parecían tener en común, Leona había sido muy amable y jovial con ella, le pidió que la llamara por su nombre sin ningún honorifico, le hizo un montón de preguntas sobre el lugar y también sobre ella, pareció alegrarse de saber que provenía de Shurima e incluso le había contado un par de chistes terribles. Pero la otra mujer, ni siquiera la había saludado y se encerró en la habitación apenas llegaron. Como dato curioso, habían pedido compartir el mismo alojamiento.

-Es mejor para la Liga, van a tener que empezar a construir un par de zonas nuevas, ya están buscando gente y los materiales empezarán llegar en un par de días. Quizá me apunte también, no sé nada de construcción pero la bonificación no está mal…

-Me pregunto en que gastas tú el oro – comentó Ahri agarrando otro trozo de pan.

-No lo gasto. Guardo todo lo que pueda, un día me gustaría regresar a Shurima y necesitaré un lugar para vivir y empezar un negocio.

Ahri sonrió, le gustaba escuchar los planes que tenía Sejna para su futuro más o menos lejano. Pero también adoraba picarla y esa era una oportunidad de oro.

-Quien sabe, tal vez termines en Freljord…

-Lo dudo mucho. Eyra está… comprometida. Y, además, no le gusto así que incluso si no lo estuviera…

-Comprometida con un desconocido – recalcó Ahri.

-Da igual, dijo que acepta la unión por el bien de su tribu.

Lux frunció las cejas al ver la repentina amargura que invadía el rostro de Sejna, también Ahri pareció notarlo pero la vastaya creía que los humanos tenían vidas muy cortas como para desperdiciarlas. Y, también, estaba cansada de ver como alguien que apreciaba sufría cuando sus problemas tenían solución.

-Su tribu es parte de la coalición de Ashe ¿No?

-Si…

-Ella también tuvo que casarse por el bien de su tribu. Estoy segura que si se lo pides te dará la oportunidad de romper ese compromiso.

Sejna permaneció pensativa durante un momento, parecía que evaluaba las palabras de Ahri y la posibilidad real de no tener que renunciar a quien estaba segura era el amor de su vida. Pero no sabía que sentía Eyra; Ahri pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Te quiere. Se nota en la forma que te mira, y como deja que saques lo que se te antoja de la cocina.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó aún insegura de todo.

-Si.

La shurimana permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Las demás la observaban mientras comían, Luxanna pensaba en sí misma y agradecía que a sus padres no se les cruzara por la cabeza la idea de prometerla con ninguna de sus amistades. Lo que los Crownward menos querían era que la nobleza demaciana llegare a saber lo que era Lux en realidad, por eso la rubia estaba salvo de un destino similar. Lux sonrió, le daba un poco de rabia saberse rechazada por su propia gente, pero también sentía cierto alivio.

-Está bien, yo le preguntaré que siente por mí. Y, cuando regrese Ashe, le pediré que me deje luchar con su prometido. Si gano, supongo que puedo pedirle a Eyra que se quede conmigo, y si pierdo, estaré muerta.

-¡Excelente! Mañana hablaremos con Yi – dijo Ahri con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – Eres una buena cazadora Sejna, pero necesitas aprender a luchar.

El resto de la cena fue más alegre, no hablaron más del tema y Lux pasó el resto de la noche evitando a toda costa darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le resultaba difícil no pensar en el pasado, en Kahina, en sus padres, en el futuro incierto que la esperaba y que hubiera sido capaz de si la soldado le hubiera correspondido. Todas esas preguntas permanecieron sin respuesta, incluso cuando regresó a su habitación no tenía certeza de cuál hubiera sido su proceder. Sonaba romántico pensar que quizá hubiera escapado con ella, que hubieran partido hacía tierra desconocida, con un pasado que las perseguiría hasta el último día de sus vidas y sin porvenir alguno, pero juntas.

Lux suspiró agotada, se cambió en la penumbra y se acomodó en la cama junto a Chispa. No quería pensar más, solo adormilarse y descansar, pero nada en su vida parecía como ella quería. Cuando había encontrado una posición cómoda para dormir, pensó de repente en la pelirroja noxiana. No fue un razonamiento concreto, sino que su existencia se proyectó en su mente sin razón aparente, simplemente flotaba como una idea sin propósito. La rubia frunció el ceño, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero Katarina se negaba a desaparecer. Fue tal su frustración que se sentó en la cama de mal humor, y también Chispa lo hizo pero en lugar de sentarse a su lado como una buena mascota, brincó de la cama y fue hasta la ventaba. Se sentó allí, como si esperara algo. Y Lux lo sintió, el shumpo de Katarina, y luego la ventana abrirse dando paso a la cálida briza de primavera. Su idea se acababa de materializar en el marco de su ventana, con su largo y salvaje cabello rojo invadía su habitación como si también fuere suya.

-No puede ser – susurró sin saber si se lo decía a la pelirroja o a ella misma.

-Muévete.

-Quiero dormir.

Refunfuñó Lux mientras se levantaba, no parecía que la noxiana la esperaría así que se colocó la ropa sobre la pijama y bajó tras Katarina que ya había sacado a Chispa con ella.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuándo estuvieron en la relativa seguridad de los árboles.

-Al oeste. Encontré otra de esas cosas, es más grande pero… tenías razón enana, son venenosos – comentó mostrándole su brazo.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo?

Katarina no respondió y apresuró el paso, también lo hizo Luxanna y Chispa tuvo que correr para que no la dejaran atrás.

-Tu brazo… - empezó Lux mientras corría.

-Ya te lo dije, soy inmune a la mayoría de venenos, esto no es nada.

Aunque Katarina no lo admitiría jamás, no estaba del todo bien, si se sentía un poco mareada y por ello no había utilizado su shumpo más que para alcanzar la ventana de la rubia. Pero, de momento, Katarina sabía que no podía perder tiempo, la segunda colonia de avispas no era lo único que había encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¿No es lindo cuando Lux empieza a preocuparse por Kata?. Yo creo que sí.**

 **Bueno, voy a explicar un poco la situación de Lux. Sus padres saben que Lux tiene magia, pero debido a las complicaciones que trae hacerlo público jamás acudieron a los supresores. En su lugar, obligaron a Lux a mantenerlo en secreto, de modo que entrena como infantería ligera. Para efectos de la Liga, Lux tomaría las habilidades de Fiora, que ya mencioné es su maestra. En cuando a su preferencia sexual, no lo sabe nadie.**

 **Ceo que antes de los cambios de lore Demacia no era tan así, pero ahora, no lo veo de otra forma. Es un poco deprimente que hayan hecho un cambio tan brusco, lo digo porque Lux en el juego siempre está llena de energía, de positivismo, de amor si quieren, pero cuando uno se pone a leer todas las historias en las que sale… es, bueno es triste porque te deja la seguridad de que la pobre tiene que ser dos personas completamente diferentes para poder sobrevivir.**

 **Esto ya es cosa mía, pero no me parecería nada raro que Lux, algún día si rito lo decide, no sea heterosexual.**


	12. Un sabor a veneno

**XI.**

 **Un sabor a veneno.**

Cuando Katarina se detuvo ya había empezado a amanecer, los primeros rayos el sol despuntaban en el horizonte y estaba lo suficiente claro para que la rubia observara con horror la escena frente a sus ojos.

Un campamento, o más bien los restos de uno, había cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar, las dos tiendas estaban destruidas y sobre una de ellas descansaban los restos humanos más grotescos que Luxanna había visto en su vida. Se acercó a paso lento, con Katarina a su lado.

-Vamos rubiecita, prueba que no eres solo una cara bonita. Adivina que pasó aquí – le dijo Katarina cruzándose de brazos.

Normalmente, Lux se hubiera detenido a pensar en la especie de cumplido que la pleirroja le había dedicado, pero ahora su mente estaba enfocada en el cadáver. Era un hombre adulto, pero resultaba imposible determinar la edad aproximada con lo hinchado que estaba su rostro, su cuello, una de sus piernas y también su abdomen. En algunas zonas, había empezado a crecer una especie de costra blanquecina que, al examinar con mayor detenimiento, se expandía desde el punto en que había penetrado el aguijón. Pero lo más extraño fue que a pesar de llevar varios días allí, Lux no percibió el menor aroma desagradable. La demaciana continuó examinando los otros cadáveres del campamento, dos hombres más y una mujer. Había cuchillos y espadas cerca de los cuerpos, lo que significaba que habían intentado defenderse, pero claramente no tuvieron éxito porque allí no encontró ni un solo cadáver de insecto.

-Creo que… los atacaron durante la noche, hay restos de comida por todas partes y platos. Además, no llevan armadura, solo ropa ligera – comentó Lux mientras señalaba algunas piezas apiladas.

-Bien. Cuando llegué ya estaban muertos.

-Estamos bastante lejos de la Liga ¿Qué hacías acá?.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba darle explicaciones de sus acciones a nadie pero respondió la pregunta.

-Seguía un bicho, actuaba extraño, así que en lugar de matarlo lo seguí. Me trajo hasta aquí, luego se fue por allá – Katarina empezó a caminar y Luxanna la siguió sin dudar.

Encontraron otro cadáver metros delante, pero el avanzado estado de descomposición en que se encontraba provocó que Lux se cubriera la nariz y boca con una mano para mitigar el aroma; Katarina ni siquiera se inmutó. Aunque su cuerpo era ya alimento para los gusanos y escarabajos, su pierna derecha estaba en el mismo estado que los cadáveres del campamento. Casi que perfectamente conservada alrededor de la costra.

-Este era el único con ceso. Imagino que corrió…

-Pero ya lo habían picado. ¿El insecto se detuvo aquí? – preguntó Lux dándole una mirada furtiva la brazo de la pelirroja.

-No, siguió dando tumbos. Aquí es dónde se pone extraño, lo seguí veinte o treinta metros más, y luego una de esas avispas apareció y lo mató. Luego se lo llevó.

-¿A la colonia? – indagó la rubia observando el bosque en la dirección que señalaba la pelirroja.

-Esa cosa es enorme, dos o tres veces más grande que la otra. ¿Crees que tus cristalitos sean suficientes para destruirla?.

Un cristal sobrecargado basta, pensó Lux, pero todo el lugar estaba repleto de baba y en lugar de destruir solo el enjambre terminaría prendiéndole fuego a todo el bosque, incluso podía llegar a matarlas a las dos. La única forma de garantizar que eso no sucediera era manteniendo el fuego dentro de una barrera, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo frente a la pelirroja.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo sola. Y, por favor, llévate a Chispa contigo…

-Si no te hubiera sacado con mi shumpo, serias ceniza.

-Puede ser – aceptó Lux sacando el cristal -. Pero estaré bien. Regresa al campamento y espera allí, no importa lo que pase no vengas, estaré bien.

Katarina bufó, la implicación de que le importaba el bienestar de la rubia le molestaba sobre todo porque sus acciones recientes podían fácilmente probar que así era. Y si antes no se había puesto a pensar en la razón por la que salvo a la muchacha del fuego, ahora sí que se le ocurría buscar respuesta a esa pregunta. Y no únicamente para eso, sino también haberle llevado medicina para aliviar los efectos secundarios del shumpo. La pelirroja gruñó y dio media vuelta regresando al campamento, no quería pensar, y se convencía a sí misma de que no le interesaba la enana. Únicamente la mantenía viva hasta que Cassiopeia respondiera su última carta. Aún así, levantó al lince por el lomo y regresó.

Con la noxiana fuera del camino, Lux se adentró en el bosque y no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir la colonia de avispas. Era, en efecto, dos o tres veces más voluminosa que la primera, y pasó saliva de pensar la cantidad de insectos que contenía. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar así que tomó el cristal y dejó que su magia fluyera a través del mismo creando de apoco la barrera. Le tomó cerca de quince minutos completar su trabajo, una vez estuvo lista se levantó del suelo y dio un pequeño recorrido para asegurarse de haber cubierto lo esencial. Finamente, tomó el cuarzo y lo sobrecargo, tal como había hecho con los demás, abrió un pequeño agujero en el velo y lo lanzo dentro.

La explosión fue pequeña, pero el fuego que siguió devoró todo dentro del espacio que Lux contenía con su magia, no fue tan sencillo mantener las llamas bajo control sin la ayuda de un catalizador, pero cuando el fuego empezó a mermar producto de la ausencia de oxígeno, Lux levanto la barrera y comprobó que todo se había calcinado. Regresó con Katarina, pero lo que encontró la preocupó.

La pelirroja se había tumbado cerca de una roca, y aunque dormía, estaba pálida y sudaba en exceso, Chispa también parecía preocupada por la salud de la pelirroja, pues en lugar de dormir había estado montando guardia. Lux se acercó, observó a la mujer durante un largo rato y concluyó que la noxiana no era inmune al veneno de los insectos, con cuidado de no despertarla tomó el brazo de la mujer y le quito la chaqueta. La herida del aguijón se veía como una picadura y estaba levemente inflamado, pero salvo un leve enrojecimiento en los alrededores estaba tan pálida como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando Lux levantó la vista, se topó con los ojos semi abiertos de Katarina. Por alguna razón, Lux colocó el brazo de la noxiana sobre sus piernas y empezó a darle un masaje, la pelirroja seguía viéndola pero no decía nada.

-Tienes que descansar. No eres inmune, está algo hinchado alrededor de la picadura.

Katarina se mantenía en silencio, estaba cansada y el mareo había empeorado. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Al principio, Katarina consideró levantarse y regresar, pero descubrió que sus piernas se negaban a responderle, así que se tumbó un rato pensando que solo necesitaba descansar unos minutos. Sin embargo, se quedó dormida y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mover los brazos. Quizá aún pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

Lux se sorprendió con la debilidad que la noxiana había formulado la pregunta, así que levantó la vista al cielo para intentar calcular de acuerdo a la posición del sol. Para su mala fortuna, el día estaba nublado.

-No sé, media mañana, cerca de medio día quizá.

-Eres… inútil… - respondió Katarina intentando una mueca de disgusto.

Aunque no le sorprendía, Lux ignoró el insulto y soltó el brazo de Katarina para vaciar todo lo que tenía en sus bolsas. Tenía un par de duraznos, algo de carne seca para Chispa y aún le quedaba media cantimplora de agua, no sería suficiente, tendría que ingeniárselas para conseguir algo más.

-Intento no serlo, pero no es tan fácil sabes. Crecí en Demacia, ustedes nos consideran a todos debiluchos buenos para nada ¿No?.

-Porque… lo son…

La rubia tomó su cuchillo y removió la piel del primer durazno, cortó trozos lo suficiente pequeños y le acercó uno a la pelirroja que movió la cara alejando su boca del trozo de fruta.

-Necesitas comer.

-No – respondió Katarina.

-Sabes no me importa. Abre la boca y come, es durazno. No tengo nada más encima, y tienes que comer. No eres inmune, pero supongo que eres resistente.

Katarina apretó la mandíbula y miró a la rubia tan desafiante como podía sin ser capaz de mover más que los dedos.

-Escucha, ¿Sabes cómo funcionan la mayoría de venenos?. De animales quiero decir, porque los artificiales suelen ser peores. Te paralizan, que es la razón por la que no te puedes levantarte y dejarme aquí a mí suerte, que es seguro lo que te estas muriendo por hacer – Lux le ofreció la fruta nuevamente, pero Katarina continuaba sin ceder -. En las cantidades adecuadas, el veneno es suficiente para paralizar una presa que el animal pueda consumir. Así que, si es la única picadura que tienes, el veneno es muy potente o la avispa inyecto todo lo que tenía o… - dijo Lux empezando a descubrir el otro brazo e la pelirroja que no podía hacer absolutamente nada – te picaron más de una vez.

En efecto, Katarina lucia otra picadura en el hombro de su brazo izquierdo, tenía la misma apariencia que la del antebrazo derecho.

-Lo sabía. Dos picaduras, y debiste hacerte un torniquete en el brazo para retrasar el veneno, pensaste que te daría tiempo para volver y pasar los síntomas en tu habitación, a solas. O de verdad creíste que eras inmune…

Katarina reunió la fuerza suficiente para mover los dedos de su mano e intentar formar puño. Lux lo notó de inmediato.

-Eres muy… resistente. Solo come. Y también necesitas dormir.

-¿Por qué no solo te largas?

-No sé – respondió Lux mientras se quitaba la capa y cobijaba a Katarina con ella, aunque la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de asco quizá eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño -. Come – insistió una vez más con el trozo de fruta a milímetros de la boca de Katarina.

A pesar de su estado, Katarina permaneció firme y no abrió la boca. Sin embargo, estaba realmente cansada, así que cuando Luxanna se comió el durazno la poca energía que le restaba se esfumó con tal rapidez que se quedó dormida a pesar del enorme esfuerzo de su mente por mantenerla alerta.

Al despertar, Katarina observó el cielo oscurecerse mientras el sol se ponía lentamente. Lux no se percató del momento exacto en que abrió los ojos porque justo revisaba que el trozo de carne que doraba en su improvisada fogata no se quemara. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Katarina estaba alerta, tomó la vara y se la ofreció. La pelirroja la miró con desconfianza.

-De verdad necesitas comer.

-La carne del gato…

-Es un lince. ¿Ya te puedes mover?.

Katarina levantó su mano con cierta dificultad, procuró mover los dedos y aunque su cuerpo no respondía con la velocidad de siempre ya había recuperado cierta movilidad. Lux le acercó los trozos de carne y ella los tomó, ya que había recuperado el funcionamiento básico de su motricidad podía preocuparse del hambre que la agobiaba.

-No era tan difícil.

-¿Encendiste el fuego con tus cristalitos? – preguntó Katarina mientras masticaba.

-Sé cómo encender una fogata.

La pelirroja se recostó sobre su roca y siguió comiendo en silencio, ni siquiera protestó cuando la rubia le pasó trozos de fruta e incluso bebió cuando le alcanzo su alforja.

-Mientras estabas desmayada…

-Cierra el pico – contestó Katarina lanzándole la alforja vacía.

-Solo escucha. Creo que las avispas se alimentan de las garrapatas, di una vuelta y encontré algunos cadáveres, bueno, básicamente patas. También volví a revisar los cuerpos, descontando el tiempo que lleven muertos, están intactos. No tienen una sola mordida.

Lux cortó más fruta y se la ofreció a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le pasó al gato? – preguntó Katarina tomando el alimento.

-Esta por ahí, se aburrió de estar aquí. Ya regresará.

Katarina rio y se sentó para observar mejor a la rubia. Detestaba admitirlo, pero la comida le había devuelto la energía que creía perdida, aún le pesaban un poco las piernas y sus reacciones eran más lentas de lo habitual, pero al menos podía levantar la cabeza y mover las manos.

-No vamos a regresar hoy. Todavía necesitas descansar.

-Estoy bien – la contradijo Katrina intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero no lo estaba, aún no tenía fuerza y aunque Luxanna lo sabía la dejó intentar en vano mientras centraba toda su atención en atizar los maderos.

-Estarás bien mañana.

Esa noche, Lux durmió acurrucada a su lince. Aunque no pudo descansar tanto como quería, pues tuvo que despertarse un par de veces para asegurarse de mantener la fogata viva.

Dormir en el suelo no estaba entre sus actividades favoritas y su humor al día siguiente no era el mejor. Le alegraba que Katarina tuviera la energía para moverse porque podían iniciar la caminata de regreso a la Liga, pero la pelirroja iba inusualmente silenciosa durante el trayecto. Lux imaginó que una vez recuperada la noxiana se comportaría más hostil que de costumbre y qué, seguramente, intentaría desquitar con ella el mal rato del día anterior así que se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la Liga Katarina se detuvo y la observó durante un largo rato sin decir absolutamente nada; Luxanna intentó no parecer nerviosa o asustada, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se sentía bajo el escrutinio de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio.

Katarina pasó de ella y continúo su silenciosa contemplación. Y Lux, por alguna razón, también guardó silencio. El tiempo pasaba y ninguna se decidía a romper el silencio. Hasta que la noxiana dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a su contraparte demaciana bastante confundida.

Había muchas cosas que Lux no entendía en el mundo, pero Katarina DuCouteau se acababa de sumar a la lista en un lugar privilegiado.


	13. De regreso a casa

**XII.**

 **De regreso a casa.**

Lux se había despertado a causa de los golpes que escuchó en su puerta, miró en derredor y comprobó que el sol había salido hacía un buen rato, pues había demasiado sol. Se froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano buscando terminar de espabilar pero olvidando que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Cuando volvieron a tocar, Lux miró la puerta como si fuere el objeto más extraño del mundo, aún estaba más dormida que despierta, así que hizo las mantas a un lado y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola no sin antes acomodarse un poco el cabello con las manos.

Al otro lado, Lux pudo distinguir la enorme figura de su hermano dando vuelta para encararla. De inmediato, todo el sueño que aún sentía se le espantó, se acomodó la pijama y sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

-¡Garen, que bueno verte!

-El sol se levantó hace un par de horas, Luxanna.

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no le alegraba en lo mínimo ver a su hermano mayor y sabía que seguramente a él tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión. ¿Qué había pasado entre los dos para que su relación de niños se deteriorara hasta el punto en que apenas se saludaban?.

-Lo sé. No tengo excusa hermano.

-Volveré en veinte minutos. Desayunaremos juntos antes de irme.

-Por supuesto.

Garen estaba dando media vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de Lux, levantó su vista hacia ella y la chica abrió la puerta para que él pudiera observar a Chispa acercándose mientras se desperezaba.

-Lo siento. Se llama Chispa.

Garen miró al animal, luego a su hermana y endureció sus facciones durante unos segundos.

-No puedes llevar ese animal a casa. Sabes que nuestra madre es alérgica al pelo de gato.

-Lo sé.

Lux cerró la puerta y respiró dando gracias al trozo de madera que la separaba de su hermano. No quería lidiar con él tan temprano, ni siquiera sabía que regresaría. De hecho, Lux había estado monitoreando la programación de la Liga y Garen no tenía ningún combate pendiente, así que su sospecha de que se encontraba allí por ella se confirmó.

Ni Garen ni sus padres podían saber lo que había estado haciendo en la Liga, ella enviaba reportes semanales como le fue ordenado y jamás recibía respuesta. Quizá algo de lo que escribió hizo sospechar a su familia y habían enviado a su hermano para solucionarlo, o él estaba allí para acompañarla de regreso. Lux se quitó el pijama y se metió al baño, se duchó rápido y al salir se vistió procurando no olvidar ninguna pieza de su armadura ligera. Incluso saco la espada del fondo de su closet y se la colocó en la cadera.

Cuando Garen llamó a la puerta por segunda vez, Lux no lo hizo esperar y bajaron juntos al comedor. Tomaron fruta, cereal y un poco de yogurt y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la salida. Al parecer, Garen no deseaba que pudieran espiar su conversación con facilidad.

-Este lugar está cambiando bastante. Toda esa gente nueva, no me gusta. También vi que nuestro alojamiento está invadido por esas criaturas…

-Hermano ¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora?. Si viniste hasta aquí será porque tienes que decirme algo importante, y sé que te gustaría regresar a Demacia lo antes posible…

-Si. Bien, el príncipe contraerá nupcias en dos semanas – dijo Garen observando con atención la reacción de su hermana.

-Que agradable noticia.

-Es muy buena. Pero solo es parte de la razón por la cual estoy aquí. El Rey Jarvan III ha decidido abdicar, está bastante enfermo y considera que no puede servir a Demacia como se espera de él, así que, Jarvan IV será coronado el mismo día.

Lux sonrió, pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a los ojos de su hermano. Al menos ya entendía porque estaba Garen allí, y porque había pedido hablar con ella.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Mañana, yo debo adelantarme. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas en la capital y haré el viaje un poco forzado. Tú deberías tener tiempo suficiente para reunirte con nuestros padres en la capital. Han comprado una casa pequeña en la ciudad.

-¿Te quedas allí? – preguntó Luxanna mientras tomaba un poco de yogurt.

-No. Mi lugar está en el cuartel con mis hombres, pero nuestro padre permanece allí. Ha estado viviendo en la capital desde que el Rey empezó a considerar adelantar la sucesión.

-Entiendo.

Los hermanos terminaron su desayuno en silencio. Tanto Garen como Lux habían cambiado mucho en los años que estuvieron separados entrenando, sus superiores solían hablar maravillas de cada uno. Mientras Garen era el modelo de soldado demaciano, Luxanna gozaba de un gran aprecio gracias a su mente aguda y dedicación a los demás. Sus buenas obras, su sonrisa perenne y su entrega al servicio de los demás eran ampliamente conocidas en todo el reino.

Aun así, los dos se sentían como un par de extraños compartiendo la mesa. Sin embargo, mientras Lux echaba de menos los días en que eran solo Garen y Lux creciendo en High Silvermere, cuando subían las montañas rocosas para probar que ambos eran orgullosos herederos de la casa Crownward. Lux sonrió, y Garen la miró expectante.

-Estaba recordando cuando éramos niños.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Luxanna.

-Casi parece que fue en otra vida, hermano.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Terminaron sus alimentos y Garen fue directo hacía la entrada principal de la liga, Lux lo siguió hasta que estuvo sobre el caballo.

-Buen viaje Garen.

-Mañana a primera hora Luxanna. Nuestro padre envió una escolta para llevarte de regreso a casa, no los hagas esperar.

Lux se apartó para que Garen pudiera dar vuelta y marcharse de una vez. Lo mejor sería que regresara a su habitación y empacara algunas cosas para el viaje, serían seis largos días hasta la capital.

Chispa procuraba distraerla maullando delante y atravesándose su peludo cuerpo entre sus piernas, aunque Lux había escapado de caerse un par de veces sonreía esquivando el animalito que continuaba empecinada en verla en el suelo.

De regreso a su habitación, Luxanna se detuvo en la habitación de Nami que estaba llena de gente. Vi estaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta, Sejna sentada sobre la cama esperaba que Nami terminara de vendarle el brazo.

-Entonces, Ahri estaba lista para brincarle encima, creo que no iba a dejar ni que descargara la maleta… y entonces... – Sejna empezó a reír -. Entonces…

-Más vale que sea graciosos – comentó Vi -. Porque si no lo es voy a dejarte golpearte.

-¿Qué?¡Pero lo es!. ¡Es que, es que… es una niña!. La nueva campeona de Shurima tiene como catorce o quince años, y le hubieran visto la cara a Ahri cuando la vio. No me reí allí, porque bueno, tengo un poco de decencia. ¿Por qué crees que no está aquí?

-Con la ilusión que le hacía seguir coleccionando.

Lux rio y saludo entrando detrás de Chispa que jugaba con las aletas de Nami.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó la rubia.

-Por supuesto. Solo es un cortesito de nada.

-Supongo que escuchaste – preguntó Vi.

-Algo. De hecho, voy a aprovechar que están todas para pedirles un favor bastante grande.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Voy a regresar a Demacia un par de semanas y no puedo llevar a Chispa conmigo porque mi madre es alérgica al pelo de gato.

Nami terminó de vendar a Sejna y se agachó para levantar a la criatura peluda.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré muy bien. Verdad que vamos a divertirnos mucho juntas.

Chispa se safó del agarre de Nami y fue a parar en la piernas de Sejna a quién miró maullando.

-Si, yo también. Te sacaré pasear al bosque y todo. Pero no vuelvas a rasguñar a Eyra.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lux.

Luxanna regresó sola a su habitación, ni siquiera eran medio día y ya se sentía agotada.

El prospecto de regresar a casa no la hacía particularmente feliz, la idea de volver a ver a sus padres era agridulce. Por un lado, la última carta de Helena le recordaba lo mucho que la quería, hasta había escrito sobre aquella vez que cuidaron juntas de Starfire luego de su primer herraje. Por el otro, Sir Joseph debía estar más preocupado que nunca por mantener la perfecta apariencia de la familia, ya que Garen era un amigo muy cercano del futuro Rey.

Sabía que debía proceder con extrema cautela, no solo durante las ceremonias sino durante toda su instancia en la capital. Tenía que volver a interpretar el rol de la señorita Crownward en sus mejores días. La idea le oprimía el pecho, pues durante los meses que llevaba en la Liga estaba por fin empezando a olvidarlo.

Hastiada de los pensamientos negativos, Lux removió su espada y la apoyó sobre una pared cercaba. Pasó las dos horas siguientes eligiendo que llevaría para el viaje, y guardó todo en una maleta pequeña. Luego fue a comer y pasó la tarde entrenando pues solo había tocado su espada un par de veces en toda su estancia. Honestamente, prefería entrenar con las réplicas de madera porque sentía que su peso se acoplaba mucho mejor a su estilo.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en el viaje porque en realidad solo estaría unos días atendiendo asuntos oficiales, seguramente tendría que tomar un juramento nuevo para el Jarvan IV y asistiría a algunas fiestas con sus padres. Nada del otro mundo, incluso podía intentar pasar algunos días más en High Silvermere, pasear en su yegua, escalar las montañas rocosas como cuando era niña, ir a la playa. En fin, siempre y cuando le dejaren tiempo libre podía disfrutar de las pocas cosas buenas que recordaba de su hogar.

La noche llegó, Lux cenó con su grupo habitual y fue directo a su habitación luego de despedirse de todas, sabía que necesitaba levantarse muy temprano para viajar pero se escabulló por la ventana en busca de la pelirroja. Quería, por alguna razón, decirle que estaría ausente un par de semanas. Sin embargo, no encontró ningún rastro de ella. Así que regresó a su habitación con la esperanza que Katarina no pensara que la estaba evitando, porque no era así, no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. De hecho, quizá era ella quién había empezado a hacerlo.

Tal como Garen lo dijo, los guardias que había enviado su padre llegaron poco antes del amanecer y lux los esperaba en la entrada con su caballo ensillado y sus pocas posesiones listas para la travesía. Los soldados la saludaron con la cortesía que merecía su posición, le ayudaron subir al animal (aunque no lo necesitaba) y partieron. Lux pensó que tomarían el camino al oeste sin dilación, pero se fueron directo al poblado a por provisiones.

Luxanna sabía que la Liga hubiere estado más que complacida con darles los suministros para el viaje, pero también era consiente que los demacianos eran muy independientes y preferían no tomar nada de otro si podían obtenerlo ellos mismos. Por suerte, Lux había llevado algo de oro con ella así que mientras los soldados compraban carne, queso y pan para el viaje, Luxanna paseó por los puestos negociando pequeños regalos para su familia.

Cuando los caballos estuvieron cargados, el grupo partió rumbo a Demacia. Los primeros días de viaje fueron tranquilos, el clima era bueno y la briza los mantenía frescos, comieron y descansaron sin ningún contratiempo, aunque los soldados se turnaron para montar guardia durante la noche. Tomaron la ruta de las montañas Colmilloverde porque a pesar de ser una ruta más difícil, era también la más rápida. Luxanna lo agradeció, se le daba fatal navegar así que tomar el rio hubiera resultado en cuatro tortuosos días.

Al cabo de una semana de viaje, Lux atravesó la gran muralla externa que aislaba Demacia del resto de Runaterra, y solo serían dos días más hasta la gran ciudad. Aunque aún faltaban un par de días para la celebración del matrimonio y coronación de Jarvan IV cono nuevo rey, Lux podía sentir un poco de la excitación en la cual se sumergía el reino. Aunque los demacianos eran gente sencilla, calmada e incluso aburrida, los pequeños asentamientos por los cuales tuvo que pasar en su camino a la capital estaban embellecidos con estandartes, la gente lucía sus mejores trajes y aunque siempre eran cordiales, ahora parecían saludar con más energía.

La tarde de su último día de viaje, Luxanna atravesó por fin la muralla de la gran ciudad. Demacia lucia su mejor cara, los soldados y gente que abarrotaban las calles, Lux reconoció entre los demacianos extranjeros que obserbana la inmaculada ciudad con gran admiración, y no era para menos. Las casas habían sido pintadas, los monumentos retocados y los estandartes pululaban por todas partes. Lux no recordaba haber visto jamás la ciudad en tan perfecto estado.

La caravana se desvió de la calle principal, tomó una ruta al norte y finamente se detuvo en una pequeña casa cuyas de cuyas puertas asomaron dos sirvientes que corrieron a descargar el equipaje de Luxanna. La rubia bajó de su caballo antes de que los soldados le prestaran asistencia, tuvo que estirarse un poco antes de caminar, tenía las piernas arqueadas de tantos días sobre el animal.

Cuando por fin entró en la nueva casa, Lux vio a su madre esperando en la sala de estar. Lady Helena se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a su hija, levantó una de sus manos y quitó el mecho de cabello rubio que cubría la frente de Luxanna y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

Después de tres meses volvía a ver la carita de su única hija, y aprovechando que no había nadie más en el lugar le dio un abrazo que duro mucho menos de lo que hubiera deseado; Lux permaneció inmóvil, totalmente sorprendida por el repentino gesto cariñoso de su madre.

-Bienvenida a casa hija.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Si, Katarina lo esta sintiendo. Pero ¿Qué es lo que siente?.**

 **Por ahora recordemos el titulo del fic "Fragmentos de amor" y seamos un poco pacientes.**


	14. Un destello gris

**XIII.**

 **Un destello gris.**

Por supuesto que la casa era más modesta que su mansión en High Silvermere, pero aun así, la habitación que habían adecuado para Lux era más grande que su residencia permanente en la Liga. Tenía una amplia cama cerca de la ventana, un closet dónde habían acomodado la poca ropa que trajo y otra más nueva que compro su madre para ella, también tenía dos soportes para armadura, uno tenía la armadura que utilizaría en la ceremonia y la otra estaba vacía. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue la gran capa que colgaba del perchero.

La tela era blanca, bordada con hilos dorados azules y en tonos marfil estaba el estandarte de Demacia, y para sostenerla en su lugar llevaba broches de plata. Luxanna acarició la tela sintiendo la suavidad de la misma como una caricia bajo sus dedos, era una prenda de alta calidad.

-Tu padre la mandó confeccionar para ti.

-¿Para la ceremonia? – indagó lux sin dejar de sentir el material.

-Si. Aunque puedes llevarla contigo si lo deseas.

Lux miró el escudo y sonrió, no deseaba cargar eso en la espalda cada vez que sintiera un poco de frió y la usare para cubrirse. Además, seguro era una tela muy delicada que cooperaría mucho con sus escapadas nocturnas, estaría hecha un asco a la semana de llevarla.

-No es necesario madre. Es demasiado elegante para llevarla a la Liga, está mejor aquí, cuando regrese la usaré para honrar a mi padre si así lo desea.

-Luxanna… ¿No te gusta?

-Si, es muy bonita – respondía evitando a toda costa la mirada de su progenitora.

En realidad era una prenda bellísima pero sin siquiera ponérsela ya sentía el peso de llevar Demacia a cuestas. La Liga era su escape al sofocante hecho de ser demaciana y todas las implicaciones que conllevaba. ¿Por qué llevaría algo más para recordárselo cada segundo de su vida?. En cualquier caso, Helena decidió no presionar el asunto, sabía bien que la relación entre padre e hija no era buena y que aquel regalo no era suficiente para enmendarla.

Helena optó por abrir una vía de comunicación más amena con su hija, se acercó y tomó mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, su intención era relajarla lo suficiente para que la tensión del ambiente disminuyera un poco. Sin embargo, Helena frunció las cejas al examinar el estado del alguna vez hermoso y rubio cabello de Lux.

-Llevas el cabello hecho un desastre Luxanna, parece un nido de grifos.

Lux rió y giró sobre sus talones sin apartarse lo suficiente para obligarla a soltarla.

-Es por el viaje, mamá.

-Este nivel de negligencia capilar no tiene anda que ver con el viaje, señorita. Llamaré a Marcia esta misma tarde, pensaba dejarlo para mañana pero es una emergencia.

Lux volvió a reír, asintió y se quedó sola en la habitación en tanto su madre ordenaba que prepararan algo para comer.

Luxanna aprovechó el momento para asearse y colocarse ropa limpia, tomó las prendas que habían comprado para ella y comprobó con gusto que le sentaban de maravilla. Peinó su cabello como pudo, realmente no importaba mucho ya que se encargarían de su nido de grifos más tarde. Bajó al primer piso y tomó asiento en la mesa que le indicaron los sirvientes. Su madre no demoró mucho en llegar junto a un par de chichas que traían bandejas llenas de alimento.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Lux se sirvió fruta y queso, también un trozo de carne y una porción de pan.

-Estás tan delgada Luxanna. ¿Comes bien?.

-Si mamá. Sabe que siempre lo hago, pero no gano peso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Eres como tu padre, pero me preocupo igual.

Lux sonrió, pero en el fondo la desconcertaba un poco la actitud tan maternal que Helena tenía con ella. Su madre nunca fue tan fría y distante como su padre, e intentó por todos los medios procurarle una vida normal. Tanto como es posible para un mago en un país dónde su sola existencia es un peligro y una vergüenza.

-¿Y cuándo es la ceremonia? – preguntó Lux para cambiar de tema.

-Pasado mañana.

-Mi padre debe estar muy ocupado con los preparativos finales y demás.

-Lo está. De hecho, se ha mudado aquí, con la cantidad de trabajo que ha tenido últimamente viajar desde High Silvermere se había vuelto un poco tedioso, y tu padre ya no es un hombre joven. Es por eso que compramos este lugar, cuando regreses puedes instalarte aquí.

-Gracias. Será un placer.

La realidad era que vivir allí no le hacía demasiada ilusión, ahora que había visto lo que el mundo más allá de la muralla podía ofrecerle Lux no pensaba poder regresar a su vida de antes. Era cierto que extrañaba algunas cosas de casa, pero eran tan pocas y tan insignificantes en comparación con la gran libertad que tenía en Valoran que empezó a contar los días que faltaban para poder regresar.

-Terminemos de comer. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. Marcia vendrá dentro de poco y nos espera una tarde larga bajo su cuidado.

-Lo sé – sonrió lux intentando preparase para las horas muertas.

No era que a la rubia no le gustara arreglarse de vez en cuando, de hecho, era divertido permanecer inmóvil, casi dormida mientras sentía como las mascarillas revitalizaban su piel, ó como un tercero desenredaba su cabello con gran delicadeza. Eso estaba bien, pero sabía que también implicaba horas y horas de conversación. Su madre tendría todo el tiempo que necesitaba para hacerle una y mil preguntas sobre su estadía en la Liga. Al menos, pensó Lux, tendremos más gente aquí así que no podrá preguntar sobre mi condición.

Puntual como todo demaciano, Marcia llegó junto a sus dos asistentes cargando un par de maletas llenas de cremas, cosméticos y otras tantas cosas.

Durante las 5 horas que siguieron, Luxanna dejó que las tres mujeres y su madre modificaran su descuidada apariencia. Primero lavaron cortaron y secaron su cabello, luego lo peinaron y centraron su atención en su rostro. Depilaron sus cejas, algo que Lux hacía cada vez que se salían un poco de control lo cual no era frecuente porque tampoco le crecían en exceso. Tuvo que estarse muy quieta mientras le aplicaban las mascarillas para refrescar su piel y también cuando empezaron a maquillarla. Debido a sus facciones y su rostro algo infantil, se decidió que el maquillaje fuere suave. Después, el centro de atención cambia a sus manos, como llevaba guantes la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban tan maltratadas y bastó con un poco de exfoliación y ungüentos hidratantes para devolverles la suavidad, cortaron sus uñas y les aplicaron un barniz transparente.

Al final de todo el proceso, Lux pudo verse al espejo. El cambio más notorio era su cabello, se veía tan suave y brillante, pero la melena que le había crecido hasta mitad de espalda ahora pasaba apenas sus hombros. El maquillaje no se notaba mucho, salvo por el lápiz de ojos que intensificaba el efecto de sus ojos azules y también le gustaba el color que habían elegido para sus labios. En general, estaba satisfecha con su apariencia. Agradeció a Marcia y sus asistentes e incluso participó de la conversación.

La hora de cenar llegó sin que Luxanna tuviera cabeza para estresarse pensando en cómo sería compartir la mesa con su padre después de tanto tiempo. Pero tampoco tuvo que experimentarlo esa noche, comió con su madre y las demás mujeres, luego se fue a la cama y durmió como una roca hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando despertó, era ya media mañana y su madre le dejó dormir porque asumió que estaba agotada por el largo viaje.

El día transcurrió con rapidez, acompañó a su madre en todas las pequeñas labores que ultimaban detalles para la gran ceremonia del día siguiente. Se probó la armadura ceremonial que trajeron para ella a media tarde y desfiló con la gran capa por la sala de la casa tanto para acostumbrarse al largo y peso de la capa como para complacer a su progenitora. Esa noche, cuando llegó la hora de cenar Garen las acompañó, al parecer su padre y el futuro rey Jarvan IV debían ultimar detalles así que esa noche Sir Joseph no llegaría a tiempo para cenar. Si llegó a dormir, pero Luxanna se había acostado hacía bastante y la cabeza de la familia pensó que tendría tiempo para cruzar algunas palabras con su hija una vez que todo el ajetreo de la ceremonia no estuviera de por medio.

Finalmente, el amanecer del tercer día llegó y la gran ciudad despertaba para celebrar el ascenso del nuevo rey y también sus nupcias. Lux no tenía la más remota idea de quién era la futura reina y sabía que importaba poco, a fin de cuentas, su única función ería engendrar la siguiente generación de Lightshield.

Luxanna subió al carruaje luego de tomar un desayuno liviano y el viaje se hizo lento debido a la gran congestión que se formó con todas las personas que hacían el mismo recorrido. Como era de esperarse, la gran plaza empezar ya a llenarse, gente de todo el reino había viajado durante los últimos días para presenciar la coronación, era un evento que la mayoría vería solo una vez en toda su vida así que todos aquellos que podían costearse le viaje estaban presentes. Luxanna fue junto a su madre hasta su lugar designado, Garen ya las esperaba enfundado en un uniforme muy similar al de Lux y también sir Joseph.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato esperando, soldados empezaron pasar por toda la plaza llevando bandejas con agua para que los presentes pudieran soportar mejor la espera. La gente hablaba emocionada, cuchicheaba entre ellos y el bullicio que producían empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza a la rubia. Sin embargo, cuando el viejo rey Jarvan III subió al púlpito todas las voces cesaron al instante.

Aunque las palabra del rey saliente fueron cortas todos se colocaron rodilla en tierra una última vez por su antiguo monarca y se levantaron colocando albos brazos tras la espalda para recibir a su hijo. Jarvan IV se arrodilló frente a su padre, quien tomó la corona que había dejado en un cojín y le hizo jurar a su único hijo que mientras llevara esa distinción en la cabeza su único deber sería servir a Demacia, a su gente y visión. Jarvan IV juró que así lo haría, que cada decisión que tomara sería por y para Demacia.

Cuando se levantó, todos en la monumental sala corearon el nombre de su nación, recitaron de memoria los principios de honor, valor y entrega que los caracterizaban y luego un grito de vitoria en nombre de su amado reino cerró la ceremonia de coronación. Acto seguido, Jarvan permaneció de pie mientras su futura reina entraba en el recinto acompañada de una suave música, igual que lo hizo minutos antes el rey juró fidelidad y servicio a su reina, también lo hizo ella y los votos nupciales quedaron sellados cuando ambos prometieron entregar sus vidas el uno al otro, pero siempre al servicio del reino.

La ceremonia terminó sin mayor dilación, la gente empezó a dispersarse en grupos de conocidos para disfrutar de la fiesta ofrecida por las casas nobles de Demacia para la ocasión. Lux pensó que la ceremonia sería más larga, o más majestuosa, pero así encajaba perfecto con el estilo de vida demaciano.

-Luxanna es grato ver que te encuentras con bien. Veo que tu estadía fuera de Demacia parece dar buenos frutos.

-Si, padre. Agradezco que se me haya permitido asistir a la coronación de nuestro rey Jarvan IV, es un verdadero honor.

-Eres demaciana hija, a pesar de tu particularidad sigues siendo una hija de la casa Crownward y es apenas natural que tu presencia sea requerida. Ahora, disfruta la fiesta Luxanna, hablaremos esta noche cuando regresemos a casa.

Luxanna asintió, no deseaba que el sol se ocultara y tener que pasar tiempo a solas con él, pero bien sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Quizá lo mejor era enfrentar la conversación con ánimo complaciente, así Sir Joseph no tendría motivos para retenerla más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y podría planear el viaje de regreso a la Liga lo antes posible.

Como Lux había estado fuera de la Capital durante el último año, fue un placer para Helena recibir y dar la buena nueva a todos los conocidos que iban desfilando por la zona con su hija menor a su lado. Todos parecían tener un cumplido para ella, y Lux en su lugar una sonrisa amable y un comentario amistoso. Incluso, había aceptado de buena manera bailar con algunos de los muchachos presentes. Helena pensó que su hija se veía menos cohibida que de costumbre, seguramente vivir fuera había logrado que luxaba apreciara al fin todo lo que había para ella en Demacia. Y si aceptara la ayuda de los nulificadores para controlar su condición, Lux no tendría que regresar a ese lugar tan lejano, podía quedarse allí sirviendo de nuevo entre las murallas de su nación.

Sin embargo, entre más tiempo pasaba allí, Lux recordaba más y más porque deseaba irse tan pronto como pudiera. Bailó tanto que las piernas empezaron a dolerle, jamás fue una gran pareja pero ese día parecía que todos los hijos varones de los conocidos de su familia la encontraban irresistible y le hastiaba tener que seguir sonriendo y aceptando galanterías vacías. Luego de una pieza bastante larga, Lux se escabulló y escapó hacía el sur.

Las personas la reconocían como un noble, pero no tenían idea de quien era realmente así que se sintió algo más cómoda con todo y las constantes miradas. Lux iba a seguir con su plan de escapar de todo cuando sintió uno de los guardias acercarse, la rubia pensó que la habían reconocido y tendría que volver al lado de su familia, pero en el momento que el soldado retiró e yelmo alado el corazón de Luxanna dio un vuelco de alegría en su pecho.

Kahina, la única persona en toda Demacia que podía poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, le observaba con esos bonitos ojos grisáceos. La rubia no perdió un segundo, se adelantó y tomó la mano enguantada de la chica que la miró confundida antes de dejarse arrastrar entre la multitud lejos de la gran plaza. Corrieron sin mirar atrás, sin soltar sus manos y solo pararon cuando estuvieron cerca del canal, que en ese momento estaba prácticamente desierto.

-Espero que no se den cuenta– dijo Kahina cuando paró la carrera.

Su voz seguía siendo tan profunda y llena de energía como Lux recordaba. Lux sonrió llena de alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos fundiéndose en un abrazo rebosante de sentimiento, era difícil para ella contener la emoción y alegría que le producía la sola presencia de la soldado. Pero su alegría solo fue mayor cuando se separaron, cuando los ojos de Kahina la recorrieron entera y se detuvieron en su rostro, cuando sus dedos enguantados le quitaron el cabello de la cara y se posaron sorbe una de sus mejillas, cuando una sonrisa floreció en sus labios y cuando su voz llenó sus oídos con palabras que le llegaron a los más profundo de su ser.

-Estás… hermosa.

Lux solo pudo sonreír mientras deseaba que el resto del mundo desapareciera por cinco segundos, lo suficiente para plantarle un beso. Incluso si ya no estaba enamorada de Kahina, Luxanna aún le tenía un cariño especial, reservado solo para el primer amor que no pudo ser.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Buenas. Well, lo de Ezreal y Lux es muy gracioso.**

 **Antes, se asumía que estaban juntos por un dibujo oficial, dónde mostraba una ilustración de ambos lado a lado (no recuerdo bien la expresión facial and stuff), pero con la actualización de voz de Luxanna y cito "¿Se supone que estamos saliendo?** **Ni siquiera nos conocemos."** (Are we supposed to be… dating, or something? We've never even talked). **Pero luego van y hacen a Ezreal SG para atravesarlo entre Lux y Jinx en modo SG y relegarla a la segunda a la mejor amiga de la infancia. Así que… es complicado at best.**

 **En todo caso, ese VO nuevo es hermoso, claro que también hay cosas horribles que hubiera preferido que no existan, no pondré la línea de voz porque me da cólico… pero bueno, al menos es canónico que Luxanna le dice Kat. Al menos en inglés, ¿Alguien sabe si es español lo dejaron como Kat o lo cambiaron a Kata?.**

 **Anyways, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	15. Un poco de esperanza

**XIV.**

 **Un poco de esperanza.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, un año?

-Uno y medio - aclaró Lux observando el rio por unos segundos.

La última vez que hablaron fue en el puerto de Vaskasia, Luxanna debía viajar a la capital al día siguiente y no quería tomar un bote porque navegar siempre le sentaba muy mal. Lux recordaba que habían estado caminando por la ciudad hasta tarde, haciendo planes para establecer un régimen de entrenamiento personal que le permitiera a la rubia mejorar su técnica con la espada. Aunque para la rubia era más como otra excusa para no pasar los ratos muertos pensando de más.

Todos los planes que hicieron para su regreso se desmoronaron antes de que Lux llegara a puerto. Fue ese el comienzo de una serie de eventos que desembocaron en su reasignación a la Liga de leyendas. Durante el viaje, Lux no era la única tripulante que la pasaba mal. Había un soldado novato que no paraba de vomitar, debido a esto no podía comer pues eventualmente lo devolvería. Así que Lux lo ayudó procurándole un poco de su medicina anti mareo, que era en realidad un placebo porque la verdadera medicina que la rubia le aplicó fue un hechizo para disminuir la sensación de vaivén que experimentaba el chico.

Una vez en la capital, Lux atendió el llamado de su superior y viajó a Jandelle para integrarse a un batallón que buscaba dar caza a una bestia cuyos ataques había cobrado la vida de un par de guardias. El grupo de soldados, buscó durante días en los bosques circundantes pero no encontró más que ramas destrozadas y algunos restos animales, siguieron el rastro hasta la madriguera del animal. Al principio, el comandante del escuadrón ordenó rodear el escondite y esperar que la bestia saliera para atacar. Sin embargo, cuando el oso salió ninguno estaba preparado para enfrentar un animal de tan enorme magnitud.

Los arqueros fueron incapaces de penetrar con sus saetas la gruesa capa de grasa del animal, los demás intentaron con sus espadas pero las zarpas del oso destruyeron las armaduras como su fueren poco más que piezas de latón. Lux temía que no iban a sobrevivir, así que fingió seguir las órdenes del oficial al mando y sincronizó su falsa caída con un zarpazo al aire del animal. Mientras algunos de sus compañeros intentaban cubrir a los caídos, Lux conjuró una esfera de energía que pasó desapercibida por los pocos que aún luchaban, atacó al oso con la energía del hechizo y este gruñó de dolor antes de que un soldado aprovechara la distracción para clavarle su espada tan profundo como sus fuerzas se lo permitían. Una segunda y una tercera espada se unieron, el animal cayó agonizante y al morir los soldados pudieron dedicar sus esfuerzos en asistir a heridos.

Después de ese incidente, Lux viajó por los campos demacianos asistiendo a los granjeros en situaciones similares, cuando no se trataba de algún animal salvaje se enfrentaba a bandidos que se escondían en los bosques cercanos a los cultivos. Poco a poco, el rumor de como todas las compañías en las cuales estaba la rubia tenían éxito y jamás sufría bajas fue expandiéndose y acaparando el interés de las personas.

Sin embargo, todo eso hubiere podido ser pasado por alto, a fin de cuentas eran habladurías que traían más beneficios que problemas para la casa Crownward. Pero sucedió que un grupo de afligidos había escapado de los tugurios fuera de la muralla exterior de la ciudad, se los había visto cerca de Jandelle, y luego en las proximidades del valle terbisita. La compañía de Lux estaba apostada en una fortificación a medio camino de Wrenwall, pues irían a reforzar el bastión contra los ataques de bandidos noxianos, y recibieron la orden de regresar para ayudar con la búsqueda de los afligidos fugitivos. Su tarea era interceptaros y regresarlos dónde pertenecían ó darles de baja antes de que pudieran cruzar la gran muralla.

Por supuesto que Luxanna no se sentía bien con el prospecto, pero tenía que seguir órdenes y siguió a su oficial superior hasta que se encontraron en los bosques al este de Terbisia. Había seguido un grupo de huellas seguros de que pertenecía al grupo de afligidos que seguían. En la tercera noche de búsqueda, el oficial al mando notó como habían estado dando vueltas por el bosque y regresando al mismo lugar una y otra vez. Por supuesto que el hombre estaba furioso, no podía concebir su propio fracaso y ordenó a sus hombres dividirse para cubrir más terreno, ya no seguirían huellas sino que buscarían cada centímetro del bosque a la vieja usanza.

Luxanna fue por su cuenta, sabía bien que dirección seguir para encontrar a los afligidos, después de todo había sido ella quién utilizó su magia para despistar al resto del escuadrón. Había sentido los débiles rastros de su magia en el segundo día de búsqueda y había tomado la decisión de ayudarlos a escapar. Cuando Lux los encontró estaban dormidos, los tres niños acurrucados el uno contra el otro tras unas piedras, ante la imagen su corazón se estrujó y supo que había hecho lo correcto pero también que no había marcha atrás. Todavía les faltaba un trecho por recorrer para llegar al lago, y una vez allí no sería fácil escapar de Demacia con todos los soldados buscándolos.

Aun así, Luxanna los despertó, el mayor de los tres intentó defender a sus dos hermanos menores y le lanzó una bola de fuego que la rubia desvió con una barrera. Los tres chiquillos la observaron consternados, hasta que la niña pequeña empezó a llorar y sus dos hermanos hiparon sin derramar una sola lágrima. Luxanna les dio el oro que tenía, su comida y su agua, les explicó lo difícil que era para los tres cruzar juntos y formuló un plan que implicaba arriesgar a uno para que los otros dos pudiera pasar sin problemas. Como era natural, el mayor de los tres se ofreció y al separarse, Lux les deseó la mejor de las suertes. Los dos pequeños partieron delante, en tanto Luxanna y Jahie, el mayor, se quedaron atrás para preparar la distracción.

La mímica de batalla que interpretaron llamó la atención de los soldados más cercanos, todos se apresuraron a prestar su asistencia. El fuego del chico abrazó algunos, Lux, fingiendo luchar contra el chico aprovechó que nadie reparaba en ella para crear una ilusión de los otros dos muchachos perdiéndose entre los árboles y los soldados que no se quedaron siguieron el señuelo. Cuando estuvo hecho, Jahie corrió hace el rio, tal como la muchacha rubia le había dicho que hiciera, él no tenía idea quién era pero sabía que era como ellos y que, de alguna manera, en lugar de estar en los tugurios con los demás era un soldado. Aquello debía ser una señal de que era posible un futuro para la gente como ellos, que quizá había otros como esa chica escondidos por allí dispuestos a ayudar a sus semejantes menos afortunados.

El chico se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo, Lux llegó primero que todos y aprovechó para conjurar otra ilusión, el chico se ahogaba y sus compañeros pasaron el resto del día rio abajo buscando un cadáver que jamás encontrarían. Lux no supo si lo habían logrado hasta varios días después, por mucho que buscaron nadie volvió ver a los tres niños. Lo único que Luxanna no fingió durante ese corto tiempo fue el agotador cansancio que la invadía, jamás había usado su magia durante tanto tiempo, nunca en presencia de otros.

Al poco tiempo Sir Joseph mandó llamar a su hija con un edicto real. Luxanna se encontraba de regreso Terbisia cuando recibió la carta de su padre, en ella le ordenaba presentarse en High Silvermere a la menor brevedad posible.

En ese momento, Lux sospechó que las razones de su padre para solicitar su regreso tenían mucho que ver con ese incidente y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para enfrentarlo. Al llegar, Sir Joseph se encerró con ella en el estudio, y tres horas después, Luxanna era reasignada a la capital. De nada le valieron las explicaciones, sus buenas intenciones y su deseo de hacer comprender a su padre que no había utilizado su aflicción de forma irresponsable, sino que gracias a ella había logrado salvar la vida de decenas de soldados demacianos y que no había hecho más que seguir las órdenes de su superior en aquel último incidente.

Estuvo cumpliendo labores variadas en la capital durante un par de meses más, durante los cuales la rubia era mantenida bajo una estricta vigilancia por parte de su progenitor. Lux sabía que Sir Josep había colocado a sus hombres más fueles a seguirla todo el tiempo, bajo órdenes de informar el menor suceso extraño que tuviera lugar en su vecindad.

Para bien o para mal, el haber utilizado su magia con tanta libertad había traído consecuencias inesperadas.

A veces Luxanna no podía controlarlas por completo, cuando estaba muy afectada por un agente externo la energía se manifestaba como si tuviera vida propia. Trucos de luces, pareces invisibles que protegían a la rubia, pequeñas explosiones de intenso brillo, todos eventos que le fueron informados a su padre tan pronto como iban ocurriendo. La gente empezaba a hablar, empezaba rumorar sobre las cosas que pasaban cuando la hija menor de los Crownward estaba cerca. Al final, Sir Joseph no pudo acallar las habladurías y llegó a la conclusión de que su hija tenía que abandonar el reino lo más pronto posible.

Fue así como él mismo estableció contacto con la Liga de Leyendas asegurando un lugar para Luxanna. Ella tuvo un par de semanas para prepararse con su antigua maestra de esgrima y partió sin saber que su última carta a Kahina jamás llegó a destino.

Pero eso era todo historia, ahora estaba allí, de regreso en la gran ciudad de Demacia sentada en una de las butacas que daban al rio junto a Kahina quién no apartaba la vista de ella.

-¿Y dónde has estado? – preguntó Kahina con una sonrisa amable.

-En Valoran, un lugar llamado la Liga de Leyendas. Hay gente de todas partes…

-Oh, no tenía idea que habías salido de Demacia.

Lux frunció las cejas, aquello no era posible pues antes de partir había escrito una extensa carta dónde había relatado a grandes rasgos sus desventuras, por supuesto sin que nada comprometedor quedara registrado y al final, le expresaba su preocupación e incertidumbre sobre el lugar al cual la enviarían. Cierto que jamás recibió respuesta, y que llegó a la conclusión de que su padre pudo haber retenido su correspondencia pero no imaginó que Sir Joseph hubiera sido capaz de interceptar una carta enviada durante su última madrugada en Demacia.

Lux quería decirle aquello a Kahina, pero sabía que no traería nada bueno así que calló y sonrió buscando un poco de compasión en esos ojos grises.

-Lo siento, intenté escribir, pero no sabía si seguías apostada en Vaskasia…

-Está bien. Estuve allí un par de meses, luego me trasladaron a la fortaleza de Dawnhold y… ahora estoy aquí, aunque de paso…

-Y ¿Dónde te mandaron?

Kahina no respondió de inmediato sino que sonrió y levantó ambas cejas mientras estiraba las piernas, no esperaba que su nueva reasignación resultara interesante, pero si Lux estaba de regreso en Demacia todo cambiaba.

-Fossbarrow.

Lux brincó de su sitio y rio, que buena noticia sería aquella en otros tiempos. Pero ahora, la buena nueva le resultaba amarga. Aunque Kahina no lo sabía.

-Eso está a dos días y medio de High Silvermere, si estas de regreso estaremos lo suficiente cerca para que vayas a verme alguna vez. Y, si no te importa, yo puedo… ¿Visitarte?.

Luxanna volvió a reír, tuvo que sentarse y seguirlo haciendo para ocultar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Finamente se calmó, miró a Kahina que la observaba absolutamente confundida y le tendió una de sus manos, la soldado la tomó y se colocó de pie. Luego siguió a Luxanna hasta una pequeña posada y se sentó a la mesa mientras la rubia ordenaba dos porciones de carne de cordero, pan, cereales frescos y una jarra de aguamiel.

-Todo esto… ¿Es un no? – preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas en la mesa.

-No. Es un me encantaría, pero no he regresado, solo vine por la ceremonia de coronación. Tengo que volver a la Liga en dos o tres días, depende de lo que mi padre diga.

-Ya veo.

-Y tengo hambre, no he probado bocado desde la mañana.

-Ah, bueno yo… - Kahina sacó un pequeño paquete de entre su peto – tengo maní.

Lux sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con una alegría rara de encontrar esos días y su voz tomó un tono ligero y juguetón.

-¿Estabas comiendo mientras nuestro nuevo rey era coronado?.

-¡No!. Estaba tan lejos que no veía casi nada, pero… solo comí un poco durante el receso y también cuando acabó. Pero yo estaba montando guardia, no podía tomar algo más sustancioso. Tú, en cambio, debiste estar delante en la fiesta. ¿Por qué no comiste?

Lux sonrió y levantó los hombros. No quería decirle a Kahina que estuvo bailando con los hijos de las familias importantes de Demacia hasta que no soportó más el sofoco de sus pretensiones y escapó. Saber que había nobles como su hermano o su padre, que veían en Lux un posible instrumento para procurar escalar entre la nobleza demaciana la enfermaba. Quizá su único consuelo era que su pare no permitiría a ninguno desposarla, no importaría que tan buen partido pudiera ser. La posibilidad de que descubrieran su aflicción y las consecuencias que aquello llevaría para los Crownward era más que suficiente para disuadirlo.

-Intentaba escapar, si me quedaba comiendo seguro que mi madre encontraba la forma de hacer que me quedase a su lado toda la tarde y noche.

-Seguro que es horrible quedarse bailando y comiendo – dijo Kahina a modo de broma, pero Lux no sonrió.

Kahina pasó salvia incómoda, hacía mucho que no hablaba con la rubia y quizá se le habían olvidado hasta los límites a los cuales podía llegar con la chica, o quizá solo estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir o hacer. Después de todo, nunca había visto a Luxanna lucir tanto su origen noble como en ese momento. Su cabello, el suave maquillaje de su rostro, su armadura tan brillante y perfecta, su espada y su capa ambas decoradas con la cresta de su nación.

Para su fortuna, la comida llegó en ese momento así que fue capaz de ocultar su turbación algunos segundos más.

-No es tan divertido cuando no te apetece hacerlo – respondió Lux tomando un trozo de carne.

-Lo siento Luxanna, yo no quería…

-Lo sé. No pasa nada, también es raro para mí. No te he visto en más de un año, no has cambiado en nada.

Kahina empezó a comer sin mucho ánimo, sentía que había estropeado el momento más allá de toda redención, pero Lux la sorprendería reglándole una de esas sonrisas que antes le quitaban el aliento y cambiando el tema con facilidad.

-¿Y cuándo debes partir a Fossbarrow?

-Ah, todavía tengo cuatro días, si me apresuro puedo hacer el viaje en dos. Así que, pensaba quedarme unos días en Pinara visitando a mi hermano. Tuvo una hija, es una preciosidad, bueno, en los dibujos que me envió lo es.

Lux sonrió, brindaron a la salud de la sobrina casi recién nacida de Kahina.

La velada continúo sin contratiempos, la soldado le contó algunos apartes de su servicio en Vaskasia y Dawnhold, nada particularmente interesante pues Demacia no era conocida por proveer a sus ciudadanos con oportunidades para grandes emociones. Lux en cambio, le contó tanto como pudo de la Liga dejando fuera los detalles más personales y menos demacianos de su día a día, no mencionó sus noches de juego, ni sus desvelos y mucho menos sus encuentros con cierta asesina noxiana, la cual había tenido olvidada hasta ese momento.

Kahina la acompañó hasta su residencia y Lux se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole que se verían al día siguiente antes que de partiera rumbo al norte.

Cuando Lux entró, no esperaba encontrar a su padre esperando por ella en la sala de estar. Por supuesto, no se quedaron allí sino que fueron hasta la sala que utilizaba como despacho y cerraron la puerta.

-No voy a discutir tu repentina desaparición, Luxanna. Si estabas con un miembro de la guardia, no podías estar búscame problemas.

Lux agachó la cabeza y rogó para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Sir Joseph tomó asiento y observó a su hija permanecer de pie y en silencio. El deje de familia esperó que Luxanna levantara la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Tu madre me ha pedido que te algunos días para que viajes a High Silvermere con ella. Dice que te hará bien pasar una temporada en casa, yo opino que hará diferencia alguna, pero quiero que Helena tenga una compañía distinta a los sirvientes mientras terminó algunos asuntos aquí. Luego podré regresar a mis quehaceres habituales.

-Si, padre.

-Muy bien, partirán en la mañana.

Lux abandonó el estudio con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Por una parte, estaba feliz de poder ir a casa aun si solo eran un par de días, pero también le incomodaba la idea de estar atrapada en su fino castillo de mármol. Al menos en la Liga, Lux tenía la libertad para escoger que hacer y cómo hacerlo, en tanto que allí solo podía seguir los designios de su padre.

En cualquier caso, Lux tuvo una idea pero tuvo que esperar hasta que la madrugada despuntara para ejecutarla. Tal como lo hubiera hecho en la Liga, se escabulló por la ventaba de su habitación y fue hasta el cuartel dónde se alojaba temporalmente Kahina. Encontró algunos soldados levantados, arrastrando los pies mientras bostezaban y se mantuvo oculta hasta que llegó a la caballeriza.

Kahina estaba allí, recién bañada y terminando de asegurar las riendas de su caballo.

-¿Aún quieres venir a High Silvermere conmigo? – preguntó Lux sobresaltando a la chica que dejó caer una correa.

-¡Por los dioses! Me asustaste.

Lux se disculpó levantando los hombros, pero permaneció expectante a la respuesta de la mujer.

-Le envié una carta a mi hermano antes de ensillar el caballo.

-Está bien, puedo acompañarte a visitarlo y luego iremos a High Silvermere ¿Qué dices?.

Kahina dudo, sus ojos grises estudiaron las facciones de Luxanna y suspiró resignada a que no podía negarle nada. Si Lux deseaba acompañarla en su visita a Pinara así sería, pero su hermano no era más que un granjero así que lo mejor sería ocultar la identidad de Lux.

Sin embargo, en lugar de pronunciar un simple si Kahina se agachó para recoger su correa caída y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Como si pudiera decirte que no…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Buenas. A partir de este momento, mi horario de trabajo se normaliza así que he decidido que voy a actualizar solo dos veces por semana. Los días martes y sábados. Hubiera podido subir este capítulo mañana, pero quizá había alguien que lo esperaba hoy y me dije, así sea por uno creo que es mejor hacerlo hoy e informar como trabajaré con la historia a partir de ahora. Esto lo hago porque se reduce el tiempo disponible para escribir, aunque los capis no son muy largos, y estoy pensando en invertirle un poco a dos oneshots que tengo en el cubo.**

 **En otras noticias, soy medio idiota a ratos. Hay un survival que juego, ser de android, y bueno me morí porque me quedé AFK… así que perdí lo que tenía encima. Es decir el backpack, pero no estoy tan depre como la primera vez que perdí el backpack medio porque puedo hacer otro e igual es un juego. Bye.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Btw Night a mí Garen tampoco me parece un personaje interesante. Lo veo como el soldadito genérico, así que paso de él. And bonita imagen.**


	16. Demacia

**XV.**

 **Demacia.**

Sir Joseph no estaba particularmente feliz de ver llegar a su hija en compañía de la soldado, recordaba muy bien quién era y le disgustaba la cercanía que existía entre las dos. De no ser por la intervención de Helena, quién lo convenció para permitirle a Luxanna ese insignificante capricho, el plan de Lux se hubiera truncado antes de poder comenzar.

Por el camino, Lux convenció a su madre de permitirle cabalgar junto a Kahina en lugar de viajar con ella en el carruaje, se mantuvieron cerca de la ventana para que Helena pudiere verla en cualquier momento. Kahina mantuvo su papel de soldado demaciano y solo habló para responder las preguntas esporádicas que Lux o Helena le hacían, pero fue suficiente para que su madre se enterar de todo lo que necesitaba para permitirle dar el siguiente paso. Por eso, a medio día Lux insistió en permitirle hacer un desvío hacia Pinara dónde vivía el hermano de Kahina y la sobrina recién nacida de la que tanto hablaba, y que tanta curiosidad de causaba. Lady Helena aceptó y le dio a su hija un día de plazo para la visita, de modo que separaron su camino al día siguiente en las afueras de Pinara.

Cuando Lady Helena ya no estuvo en la cercanía, Kahina volvía a hablarle con libertad y el resto del trayecto hasta la granja fue ameno. Era curioso como a la joven le ocurría algo similar a ella, las dos mostraban una personalidad menos formal y acorde con la forma de vida regular de un demaciano cuando estaban juntas.

Hicieron una corta parada para que Luxanna cambiara su vestimenta por una menos llamativa y se encaminaron a la granja.

No les tomó más de un par de horas llegar a destino, fuera de la casa las esperaba la feliz familia. Aunque se sorprendieron de ver que Kahina no llegaba sola, fueron amables y recibieron a Luxanna con los brazos abiertos. Por supuesto, no revelaron la verdadera identidad de Lux optando por presentarla como una compañera de armas de Kahina a quién también habían asignado a Fossbarrow y con quién se había topado saliendo de la gran ciudad.

Kahina pasó la mayor parte de la mañana hablando con su hermano o jugando con su sobrina, apenas podía creer que le había tomado casi un año estar lo suficiente cerca para darse el placer de visitarlos. Lux observaba las interacciones de los dos hermanos con una punzada de envidia. ¿Algúna vez Garen y ella podrían volver a tratarse como antes, ó seguirían distanciados por el resto de sus vidas?. Kahina y la bebé se encargaron de distraerla, sucedió que a la niña, quién tenía los ojos de su tía, estaba encantada con el cabello rubio de Luxanna y no paraba de intentar tocarlo. Así que Lux se cortó un mechón para obsequiárselo a la pequeña, la nena fue dando tumbos a mostrárselo a su madre que a esa hora empezaba a preparar la cena.

-Es una niña con suerte – comentó Kahina desde el suelo.

-¿Tú también quieres un mechón de mi cabello? – preguntó Lux a su lado.

Pudo ser la imaginación de Lux, pero le pareció ver como el color subía a las mejillas de su amiga durante algunos segundos. Sin embargo, Kahina volteó el rostro sin dejarle ver nada más.

-En fin, ¿Cómo es Fossbarrow?

-Pues, es bastante frió, casi siempre está lloviendo, las personas son amables aunque algo desconfiadas. ¿Sabías que le colocaron así al poblado por mi abuelo?

-No tenía idea. ¿Todavía tienes familia allí?.

-Si, una tía. Antes solíamos ir a visitarla, pero hace tiempo que no vamos. Espero que esté bien.

En ese momento, el hermano de Kahina salió de casa con la bebé en brazos intentó disculparse con Luxanna por el proceder de su hijita pero la rubia no lo dejó ni pronunciar las palabras. Así que él también termino sentado en el suelo hablando muy animado con su hermana y su visitante mientras su cría revoloteaba entre los tres adultos.

La hora de cenar llegó, comieron entre anécdotas de la infancia y luego hablaron también del presente, Damián deseaba cultivar toda su parcela para el año siguiente y decía que seguramente tendría que contratar ayuda extra para lograrlo. Kahina le ofrecía su salario como seguro, pero el hombre se negaba a aceptarlo, él decía que ese era su oro y que él podía arreglárselas solo, pero que no la perdonaría jamás si ahora que estaba asignada tan cerca no los visitaba más a menudo.

Hablaron durante horas, también compartieron unas cuantas copas de licor de papa y cuando la nena se había dormido decidieron que era el momento de dar por terminado el día.

Como la casa no era grande, y no esperaban más que a Kahina, Damián tendió una colcha en el suelo para su hermana ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo que la visita debía quedarse la cama. Sin embargo, Damián lo hacía por hospitalidad y Kahina porque no concebía a Lux durmiendo en el suelo cuando había una cama. El dueño de casa les deseó las buenas noches y fue directo a su propio lecho.

Una vez a solas, Kahina se tumbó en la colcha, se quitó las botas y se cambió de ropa ropa, todo en la penumbra mientras asumía que Lux hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero la rubia permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama observándola. No era su intención espiar, de hecho, en el cuartel había visto a Kahina despojarse de su ropa muchas veces, incluso se habían bañado juntas. Pero esta vez, Lux había estado pensando en las palabras y gestos de Kahina, en las dos veces que la había pillado mirándola mientras cabalgaban y, sobre todo, en ese lindo sonrojo cuando le había ofrecido un mechón de su cabello.

También había pensado en el pasado, en las noches que escapaban del cuartel para ver las estrellas, en las ocasiones que la chica había arriesgado alguna reprimenda por pasar tiempo a su lado y en tantos otros pequeños detalles que ahora veía bajo una nueva luz. A fin de cuentas, pasar tiempo en la Liga si le había sentado bien, no como su padre esperaba pero si le había dado una perspectiva mucho más amplía del mundo lo que le facilitaba interpretar los enigmas del pasado.

Podía estar equivocada, pero aun así quizá valía la pena arriesgarse. Por eso, Lux se quitó también las botas, y en lugar de meterse en la cama se acostó al lado de Kahina.

-La cama es para ti. Dormirás mejor que aquí en el suelo – comentó Kahina.

-No. Prefiero dormir aquí contigo, me siento más a gusto.

Kahina suspiró, no sabía cómo lidiar con la proximidad de la rubia después de tantos meses de ausencia, pero terminó haciéndole espacio en la colcha.

-Por lo menos trae la manta, te vas a congelar si no te cubres con algo.

Lux sonrió, no podía pedir una oportunidad más perfecta para probar su teoría. Si se equivocaba partiría a High Silvermere al día siguiente, luego estaría unos días en casa con su madre y regresaría a la Liga por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero si tenía razón haría exactamente lo mismo solo que ganaría un incentivo para regresar.

-Tú podrías mantenerme caliente. Abrazarme y eso…

Kahina no respondió, no se volteó para mirarla y no hizo más que mirar el techo de la habitación. Lux temió que se había excedido, pero finalmente la sintió moverse, colocar uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza y atraerla hacía si con su mano libre.

-Lux.

-¿Si? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero… quiero decirte algo…

El corazón de Luxanna empezó a latir errático, había esperado ese momento durante tanto tiempo, sabía por la forma de hablar y la voz de Kahina que no podía tratarse de otra cosa.

-Sé que te volverás a ir. Y creo que no vas a regresar.

Lux levantó la cabeza para observar el rostro de la chicha, su mirara seguía clavada en el techo y su expresión permanecía tranquila. Le hubiera gustado rebatir el razonamiento de Kahina, pero las dos se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo era inútil intentan convencerse de algo que ya sabían no podía ser. En efecto, pasaré lo que pasaré esa noche, Luxanna se iría y Kahina se quedaría en Demacia siguiendo con su vida tal y como hasta ese momento, no era culpa de ninguna.

-Siento que no tendré otra oportunidad de decírtelo. Y, yo… no estoy segura de cómo lo tomes, pero bueno, quiero que lo sepas.

Fue entonces que Kahina dejó de mirar el techo, cambio el foco de su atención a Luxanna y levantó su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Yo… pues yo… -Kahina pasó saliva -. Pues… te…

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó Lux ahorrándole el tartamudeo.

Kahina asintió, y luego reunió el valor suficiente para decirlo.

-Te quiero. Pero, la cuestión es que… creo que te quiero como mi hermano quiere a su esposa… y no sé, bueno si sé, desde hace mucho solo que yo no quería pensarlo. No está bien Luxanna.

La rubia sonrió con tristeza, le causaba verdadero pesar escucharla decir eso. Pero comprendía los sentimientos de Kahina, a fin de cuentas las dos crecieron con las mismas limitaciones solo que ahora ella había visto de primera mano que sus sentimientos no estaban mal. Al menos, no más allá de la muralla. Durante unos segundos se atrevió a creer que Kahina pudiera seguirla más allá de Demacia, que quizá podía unirse a la Liga bajo sus propias condiciones porque era una guerrera muy capaz. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurriría.

La confesión de Kahina había llegado un poco tarde, no porque el sentimiento no pudiere avivarse con un poco de esfuerzo sino porque Luxanna ya no estaba dispuesta a permanecer en Demacia y llevar una doble vida. Aquel viaje solo había reforzado su certeza de que no podía vivir más en su propio reino. Aunque tampoco era completamente libre en la Liga si podía ser un poquito más ella misma.

-Tampoco está mal – dijo Lux -. Puede ser que aquí no lo entiendan Kahina, pero fuera… el mundo es tan diferente, y no es terrible, solo no es igual que aquí.

El silencio que siguió no fue particularmente incómodo pues Lux podía sentir como Kahina se había liberado de un gran peso y ella estaba suficiente en paz con sus sentimientos. No estaba triste, ni dolida, ni siquiera pensó en ese momento cuan feliz le hubiera hecho la confesión solo un par de años atrás, cuanto hubiera cambiado su vida si Kahina le hubiera dicho en Vaskasia que la quería. Hubiera pactado cualquier trato con su padre mientras hubiera movido sus influencias para mantenerla a su lado, quizá hasta hubiese aceptado las visitas del nulificador.

-Vamos a dormir.

Propuso Kahina al cabo de un buen rato, se notaba cansada y Lux se acurrucó a su lado abrazándola como si fuere a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio que el sueño se la llevara. Pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía despierta, todavía había algo que deseaba hacer con toda su alma.

Lux se levantó, observó el rostro de Kahina girarse y sus ojos grises clavarse en los suyos, levantó una de sus manos hasta el rostro confundido de quien pudo ser su amante y fue agachándose hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos. El contacto no duró mucho, Kahina intentó responder el gesto pero su falta de experiencia y lo inesperado dela situación no se lo hicieron nada fácil; Lux entre tanto procuró grabar en su memoria el evento, pero más que un sentimiento feliz todo lo que la rubia sentía era tristeza. Más que un gesto de cariño, aquello era una despedida definitiva. Y ambas lo supieron cuando se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron.

Lux se abrazó a Kahina y se adormiló hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la rubia estaba por montar su caballo Kahina tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, las miró con gran intensidad hasta que finalmente levantó la vista. Estaban solas, su hermano y su cuñada ya habían entrado a la casa, así que la soldado se sintió lo suficiente valiente para agachar un poco la cabeza y besar a Luxanna una segunda y última vez.

El viaje hasta High Silvermere fue tranquilo, llegó justo para el almuerzo del día siguiente y pasó la tarde con su madre. El día siguiente lo paso con Starfire en los campos, llevó a su yegua a una larga caminata por el valle e incluso consideró acampar fuera, pero terminó regresando a casa algo entrada la noche.

Apenas regresaba de dejar a su montura en la caballeriza cuando su padre salió a recibirla, Lux sospechó que aquello no podía traer nada bueno y respondió el saludo de su progenitor con la misma sequedad que lo había pronunciado él. Tal como esperaba, Sir Joseph le pidió acompañarlo a su estudio, quería discutir un asunto con ella y no podían hacerlo libremente dónde los sirvientes pudieran escuchar.

Una vez a solas, Sir Joseph tomó asiento y fue directo al asunto.

-Helena está feliz con tu presencia. Durante la cena no paró de hablar de la ilusión que le hacía pasar más tiempo contigo, cree que es mejor si te quedas aquí con nosotros. Puedo arreglar que te asignen al fuerte de Fossbarrow.

Lux apretó la mandíbula sin saber que decir, su padre no podía estarle proponiendo quedarse tan despreocupadamente luego del enorme esfuerzo por mandarla lejos sin causar un alboroto.

-¿Y… que tendría que hacer, padre? – preguntó la rubia imaginándose bien cuál sería la respuesta.

-Controlar tu aflicción.

Luxanna asintió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos totalmente desilusionada por tener la razón. ¿Es que su padre no podría entender jamás que su aflicción era parte de quien era, y que, no deseaba someterse a los horribles tratamientos que aplicaban los nulificadores?. ¿Es que su padre alguna vez se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias que traía el tratamiento con petricita?. Todos los afligidos que Luxanna había visto lucían más como cadáveres andantes que como seres humanos, nadie en Demacia se dignaba siquiera a dirigirles la palabra y eran poco másque desperdicios.

Pero todo eso podía ser controlado, en cantidades mínimas los efectos secundarios podían reducirse drásticamente, y sabía que su padre solo le confiaría su tratamiento a un nulificador solo si juraba y mantenía su palabra de no revelar a nadie la condición de su hija. Mas lo que realmente aterraba a Luxanna era perder una parte de sí misma porque su magia no era algo terrible, había ayudado a muchos y salvado tantos con ella que no podía concebirla como una abominación a exterminar.

Fuere un acto de valentía inigualable o de estupidez absoluta, Lux se levantó y encaró a su padre como jamás hubiere pensado hacerlo. Cuando su voz retumbó sobre las paredes de la instancia llevaba un orgullo y una decisión dignas de un soldado que sabe bien no volverá de la siguiente batalla.

-Mi aflicción es quien soy, padre. Mi aflicción ha salvado muchas vidas y no me importa lo que digan, ya no. No voy a someterme al tratamiento, no voy a sacrificar mi magia. Mi magia es hermosa y puedo utilizarla para crear y proteger, puedo salvar más vidas con ella que en cientos de batallas empuñando una espada.

Sir Joseph intentó abofetear a su hija, pero su mano se detuvo milímetros antes de tocar su rostro. Algo lo mantenía paralizado.

-Algún día, les demostraré a todos lo equivocados que están.

Luxanna abandonó la casa sin mirar atrás una sola vez, fue hasta el establo y tomó el primer caballo que encontró, ensilló el animal y montó partiendo de inmediato. No se detuvo hasta que la bestia estuvo agotada, durmió lo suficiente para que el caballo se recuperara y lo cambió por un corcel menos digno pero fresco al pasar por las montañas Colmillo Verde.

Cuando atravesó la muralla exterior, Lux se detuvo y miró atrás pero no para llorar por lo que abandonaba, sino para jurarse que solo regresaría siendo ella misma.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Well, soy consciente que algunos se aburrieron en este arco, pero de una vez les digo que Katarina tendrá su propia historia, así qué básicamente quién sabe si sientan que el romance se estanca otra vez. Sin embargo, para que los personajes crezcan tienen que crecer por separado, luego ya pueden irse juntando y hacerlo juntas.**

 **Dicho eso, el próximo capi ya regresa Kata.**


	17. Pregunta con respuesta

**XVI.**

 **Pregunta con respuesta.**

Luxanna llegó a la Liga entrada la noche. Estaba completamente agotada, así que apenas bajó del caballo entró al recibidor dónde un empleado solitario cabeceaba en una de las bancas. Al verla, el sujeto espabiló y se acercó a ella corriendo, abrió la puerta cuando Lux le aseguró que solo necesitaba dormir. Insistió en acompañarla a su habitación, así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse escoltar. Pero apenas estuvo dentro cerró la puerta se desnudó y fue a limpiarse un poco el cuerpo, había cabalgado casi todo el día y sentía la ropa pegada a la piel a causa del sudor.

Al salir, Lux envolvió su cabello mojado en una toalla y se secó el cuerpo con otra. Luego, fue hasta la cama y se tumbó. Estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Afuera, Katarina regresaba de una productiva noche de cazar bichos cuando la lince huyó de su lado corriendo despavorida hacía la liga. La pelirroja siguió al animal, porque la dirección que tomó no era la de su habitación, como ya había acostumbrado, sino que fue hacía el dormitorio de la demaciana. Cuando alcanzo a la criatura, esta maullaba con ambas patas sobre la pared.

La noxiana entendió lo que el animal quería ya que era bastante obvio, pero también porque en el trascurso de ese mes se había acostumbrado a la compañía felina. Como Chispa había crecido bastante ya no eran fácil sujetarla del lomo, así que la pelirroja agarró al lince por debajo de la panza y sacó una de sus dagas con la otra mano. Luego apuntó y lanzó, transportándose al marco de la ventana sin problemas. Abrió el portillo y se metió con el animal pujando por zafarse de su agarre.

Normalmente Katarina la hubiera soltado y dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera, total la pequeña bestia peluda regresaba más temprano que tarde, pero en esta ocasión la sujetó hasta que observó en la misma dirección en que ella.

A pesar de que no había suficiente iluminación, Katarina pudo distinguir la figura de la demaciana sobre el lecho. De modo que la desesperación de la bestia era llegar al lado de su ama, pensó Katarina con cierto fastidio. Pero al acercarse, esa molestia se transformó en sorpresa cuando notó que dormía sin cobertura.

Tampoco había mucho que ver, pensaba Katarina mientras seguía recorriéndola figura de la chica. La rubia tenía un cuerpecito frágil, no contaba con los definidos músculos de un soldado a pesar de pertenecer a una nación dónde había servido como tal durante años. Katarina podía distinguir algunas cicatrices muy leves en el abdomen y muslos de Luxanna, las cuales casi llamaban su intención más que sus pechos. Aunque Katarina reconocía que al verlos así le parecían atractivos, en especial los delicados pezones rosados. Y, más abajo, la noxiana sonrió cuando vio que apenas había un poco de vello púbico. Quizá se cuidaba, o tal vez a duras penas crecía.

Cual fuere la razón, Katarina volvió subir la mirada, el rostro pacifico de la demaciana al dormir le producía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Sin embargo, faltaba algo en la figura de la chica, y fue cuando reparó en la toalla que mantenía apresado su cabello. La pelirroja sintió el impulso de quitarle el trozo de tela y liberarlo, pero se contuvo y continuó su contemplación.

Al cabo de un rato, Katarina vio como las cejas de la demaciana se contraían y sus piernas se movían. Consideró irse porque la idea que despertara y la viera allí la incomodaba. No obstante, Lux se quedó quiera de nuevo y siguió durmiendo, fue cuando Katarina espabiló el tiempo suficiente para notar que Chispa la miraba desde su lugar al lado de su ama.

Katarina se sintió juzgada.

La asesina rodó los ojos y se dispuso a irse por dónde había entrado, pero en el momento que giró el lince maulló colocándose de patas. Katarina miró al animal, regresó a su posición inicial y este se echó nuevamente. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Chispa para entender cuando quería algo, y al parecer, por mucho que hubiera corrido al lado de Lux cuando la sintió, tampoco quería despegarse de Katarina. Pero la noxiana debía irse, aunque una parte de ella le tentaba a quedarse, bien podía recostarse en la otra mitad de la cama junto al lince y darle gusto al animal.

Sin embargo, Katarina volví a girar sobre sí misma y cuando Chispa empezó a moverle se habló cuidando de no despertar a Luxanna.

-Querías venir, ahora te quedas.

Chispa la miró, luego a Luxanna y se volvió a sentar, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos fue recostándose hasta que adoptó la posición en que dormía y no intentó seguir a la pelirroja cuando esta fue hasta la ventana. Únicamente levantó las orejas y siguió su recorrido de regreso al notar como tomaba el extremo sobrante de la manta y la colocaba sobre el cuerpo de su ama.

Después de seguir el único impulso de la noche que no logró ignorar, Katarina salió de la habitación cerrando la ventana. Caminó hasta su propia alcoba, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama sin poder borrarse de la mente el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha, ni la sensación que despertó en ella.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo sexo?. Katarina frunció las cejas al no poder recordarlo. Era fácil asumir que su repentino interés por el cuerpo de Luxanna era una consecuencia lógica de su prolongada abstinencia, pero había un fallo crítico en ese razonamiento. En la Liga había mujeres por mucho más atractivas que la rubia.

Luxanna tenía una cara bonita, sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, sus labios pequeños y sonrosados le daban una apariencia agradable, la forma de su rostro y su cabello no hacían más que acentuar aquella percepción. Pero en todo lo demás, la chica no destacaba lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Katarina. O quizá si. Bueno, por algo estaba pensando en ella en lugar de dormir.

Sin embargo, Katarina no podía negar los hechos y uno de esos era que durante esas tres semanas y media que Lux estuvo ausente no la había pasado tan bien. Al principio, creyó que la rubia estaba evitándola porque había visto al gato dar vueltas por allí, pero ni rastro de su dueña y tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte en las noches. A la semana, se le hizo extraño y empezó a frecuentar los lugares comunes durante las comidas, pero tampoco la vio. Si vio a Chispa pasar el rato y dejarse alimentar por el patético grupito que frecuentaba la rubia. Y esa noche, mientras caminaba por uno de los corredores de la Liga el animal se le había pegado como sanguijuela.

Pensándolo bien, esa fue la señal que Katarina interpretó como ausencia de la demaciana. Aunque intentó espantar la lince, la bestia maulaba y la seguía a una distancia que le permitiera huir si a la pelirroja le daba por lanzarle alguna de sus dagas, pero Katarina no lo hizo y terminó dejando que se quedara con ella esa noche. Por supuesto que el animal había dormitado en el suelo, lo más lejos posible de su cama. En cierta forma, la presencia de Chispa llenaba un poco los días y noches de la pelirroja, pero también era un recordatorio constante de la ausencia de Luxanna y, por ello, terminaba pensando en ella.

A veces, se preguntaba si regresaría, ó si había abandonado a su gato porque no pensaba volver, luego Katarina recordaba que Lux era demaciana y que dejar al animalito no encajaba con lo que los demacianos proclamaban. Además, el lince todavía llevaba el collar y leer el nombre inscrito en la parte trasera ya le resultaba trivial. Cuando Katarina sentenció que la rubia regresaría, bien fuere por su bestia o por alguna otra razón, empezó a cavilar dónde podía estar. La noxiana no sabía mucho sobre sus enemigos jurados, pero conocía lo suficiente para concluir que solo podían correr a esconderse tras las murallas de su reino. De manera que, por lógica, Luxanna estaba en Demacia.

Katarina ni siquiera podía plantearse la idea de ir a ese lugar. Lo más cerca que había llegado de la muralla fue durante una serie de escaramuzas en las cuales perdió el favor de su padre y terminó condenada a la Liga. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido todavía la amargaba, así que bloqueó ese pensamiento y continuó divagando sobre el paradero de Luxanna. Algo bastante difícil si se tiene en cuenta la poca información que la pelirroja tenía sobre la geografía demaciana. Conocia que Demacia tenía una ciudad capital del mismo nombre, algunas de las ciudades que había leído o escuchado mencionar durante informes militare eran Needlebrook, Wrenwall y Terbisia, los asentamientos fronterizos y en los cuales Noxus podía apostar algún espía sin suscitar suspicacias. Más al oeste, Katarina había alguna vez oído hablar a su padre sobre la fortaleza de Dawnhold que protegía el acceso al mar del reino. Aquel era todo el conocimiento que Katarina poseía, y no se le ocurría otro lugar para imaginarse a la rubia que en la ciudad de Demacia.

Si tenía razón y Luxanna estaba allí surgía otro interrogante ¿Cuántos días de viaje le tomaría regresar a la Liga?. Si Katarina deseaba viajar al Bastión Inmortal, demoraría ocho o nueve días cambiando la montura a medio camino y descansando únicamente lo necesario para mantenerse alerta durante el trayecto. Aplicando un tiempo de viaje similar, demoraría más o menos 18 días solo en viajar. Y fue hasta ese punto que su razonamiento tuvo sentido, porque la rubia pudo haber ido a Demacia y regresar el mismo día o podía quedarse tanto como quisiera, o como tuviera que hacerlo, sin que Katarina tuviera ninguna forma de adivinar una fecha aproximada para su retorno.

Con esa conclusión, Katarina fue contando los días hasta que se cumplieron los 18 de plazo mínimo y desde el día 19 esperaba que una noche la demaciana apareciera. Y, hasta ese día, la pelirroja no había pensado más allá del deseo que sentía de verla nuevamente, pero ahora sus pensamientos tomaban un rumbo distinto.

Katarina no estaba particularmente preocupada por le hecho e descubrirse pensando en la demaciana, ya había mostrado interés por personas algo peculiares. Cuando su padre la envió a Shurima con 17 años Katarina se interesó por un esclavo con el cual tuvo relaciones un par de veces, era un tipo fuerte y altanero, ella había disfrutado lo que él tenía para darle y luego había embarcado para regresar a casa una vez dio caza al desertor. En otra ocasión, Katarina se había acostado con la esposa de un jefe tribal freljordiano, tuvo que matar al sujeto porque parecía empecinado en armar un gran problema por tal simpleza. Ella no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con un esposo celoso. Una vez muerto, Katarina se quedó allí por un par de meses pero se aburrió de la mujer y regresó a casa antes de lo previsto. En el Bastión, a veces tomaba un compañero para el momento, otras repetía. Y nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que hacía con ellos más allá del acto mismo.

Había pasado tres semanas pensando en ella, tres semanas en las que no le dio importancia porque se dijo a sí misma que era lo único medio interesante que había en la liga y, además, tenía estaban los bichos. Tenía lógica para ella y, como nunca fue de pensar mucho, había dejado que su interés progresara. Ahora, sin embargo, era diferente. Ya no pensaba ni en los bichos, ni en la curiosidad que le despertaba, sino en ella, en su cara bonita, en su cuerpo y en lo que podía hacer con ambos.

Katarina gruñó y se sentó al borde de la cama, se frotó la sien con la yema de los dedos y observó la pared de su habitación intentando no pensar más. Pero no tenía éxito alguno, de hecho, entre más procuraba despejar la mente más se le abarrotaba con ideas y escenarios, con algunas experiencias del pasado que le gustaría repetir. Y en cada una de las escenas que imaginaba, estaba ella.

Le pelirroja no era tonta, no era la primera vez que se descubría deseando a alguien y sabía muy bien cuál era la solución a su predicamento. Creyendo haber resuelto todos sus problemas, Katarina volvió a meterse en la cama, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Era una DuCouteau y lo que se proponían lo conseguía, así como su bis abuelo había conquistado a los bandidos para sentarse en su territorio y empezar a construir el legado de su familia, así iba ella a encontrar la forma de tener a Luxanna.

Conquistar, doblegar y llevarse aquello en lo que ponían la mente era lo que mejor se le daba a todo noxiano. Así fue Katarina adormilándose, convencida que no le resultaría muy difícil colmar su más reciente deseo. Sin embargo, cuando el sueño finalmente le estaba invadiendo su cerebro la traicionó. Le recordó que había dos cosas que el grande y poderoso Imperio o cualquier noxiano había logrado someter. La primera, el incansable y férreo espíritu jonio. Y la segunda, los principios de honor y lealtad demacianos.

Katarina volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **When… ya sabes que iniciar el conteo para decirle gg al K+ rating.**


	18. Juega conmigo

**XVII.**

 **Juega conmigo.**

 _-Felicidades – comentó Cassiopeia mientras observaba desde su cómodo lugar bajo el marco de la puerta -. Parece que te conseguiste una aventura._

 _Katarina sonrió, tomó todas sus dagas del muñeco de práctica e hizo el camino hasta la mesa. No se molestó en mirar a su hermana, se imaginaba a la perfección su ceño fruncido. Además, sabía que no lo decía en serio, pudiera parecer que la menor de la casa no aprobare su conducta pero en realidad, a ella no podía importarle menos a quién metiera en su cama. Aun así, Katarina adoraba seguirle la corriente._

 _-Gracias. Era lo que quería._

 _Cassiopeia rodó los ojos y caminó hacía la mesa dónde su hermana se había acomodado en la silla para afilar sus armas._

 _-Es tan burdo y básico Katarina. Al menos ten algo de gusto._

 _-Me da igual…_

 _-Katarina, no es lo mismo montar un caballo que un burro. Y estas planeando subirte en un asno, lo que es todavía peor…_

 _La pelirroja rio._

 _-Bueno, mientras sea divertido no me importa._

 _En tanto Katarina seguía afilando sus dagas, Cassiopeia tomó una y lanzo sin ganas, no tenía una gran puntería. Su técnica no era tan superior como la de su hermana, así que a pesar de dar en el blanco, el lanzamiento carecía de la velocidad y la letalidad que Katarina le hubiera impreso. Tomó una segunda daga e hizo lo mismo, luego una tercera y cuando iba por la cuarta Katarina detuvo su mano._

 _-Deja de maltratar mis armas y dime que una vez que te pasa. No es común que te dignes a venir a la sala de entrenamiento y dudo mucho que hayas hecho el recorrido solo para recordarme el mal gusto que tengo…_

 _Cassiopeia hizo un puchero, soltó le arma tal como le había pedido Katarina y dio la vuelta para sentarse en las piernas de la pelirroja colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello._

 _-Tu gusto pudiera mejorar mucho… - dijo Cassiopeia apartándole el cabello de la cara a su hermana -. Tu sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso…_

 _-Cass…_

 _-Es papá. Se niega a despedir a ese bueno para nada de Reich y el viñedo se está yendo a pique. ¿Sabías que los Dumont y los Lassarre han dejado de comprar nuestro vino?._

 _-No tenía idea – contestó Katarina disfrutando del masaje que Cassiopeia le daba a sus sienes._

 _-Pues otros seguirán su ejemplo. Hace unas semanas fui al viñedo, es un desastre Katarin. Reich está más preocupado de buscar dónde meter su asqueroso trozo de carne que de mantener la producción._

 _Con toda sinceridad, a Katarina no le interesaba en lo mínimo el negocio vinícola de su familia. Y creía que a su padre tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, en tanto diera algo de ganancias y no problemas Marcus no se ocuparía del asunto. Sin embargo, Cassiopeia estaba cada vez más y más interesada en el asunto, los acusaba a ambos de estar destruyendo el patrimonio familiar con su falta de interés. Aunque en realidad, tanto Marcus como su hija mayor centraban todos sus esfuerzos en la otra cara del legado DuCouteau, su larga historia de servicio como los mejores asesinos de Noxus._

 _Sin embargo, Katarina respetaba la opinión de su hermana, sabía que Cassiopeaia tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y si ella decía que algo andaba fatal con el viñedo pues así era._

 _-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó la pelirroja._

 _-Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que hicieras Katarina… - respondió la menor con tono sugestivo, Katarina levantó una de sus cejas sin moverse -. Pero justo ahora, si pudieras convencer a papá de dejarme llevar el viñedo me conformaría. Sé que puedes hacerlo, por algo eres su favorita…_

 _-Digamos que lo logro, que convenzo al General que despida a Reich y te deje hacer lo que te venga en gana con nuestro vino. ¿Qué gano yo?._

 _Fue en ese momento que Cassiopeia sonrió, acercó su rostro al de su hermana y bajó el tono de su voz._

 _-Puedo darte algo mejor que un asno para montar esta noche…_

 _Katarina observó el rostro de su hermana durante varios segundos, estaba lo suficiente cerca para notar cualquier cambio en su expresión fácil sin importar lo leve que fuera. Cassiopeia tenía los mismos ojos que ella, pero los suyos tenían una chispa pícara y coqueta que los hacían mucho más interesantes. La manera en que sonreía, en especial cuando quería algo era encantadora y una tentación difícil de resistir para todos, incluso para ella. Pero la pelirroja conocía la conocía y sabía perfectamente cuando hablaba en serio y cuando estaba tomándole el pelo._

 _Aun así, Katarina también podía participar en su jueguito así que llevó sus manos a las caderas de Cassiopeia y empezó a acariciarla._

 _-He escuchado mejores ofertas el día de hoy..._

 _-¿A sí? – preguntó la menor acercándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en el cuello -. Puedo mejorarla si quieres. Sé lo impaciente que eres Katarina. Hay una mesa… o quizá prefieras esta silla…_

 _-Me gustan las dos opciones…_

 _-Elige una…_

 _Casiopeia levantó el rostro e hizo el ademán de besarla, pero Katarina fue mucho más rápido y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro antes que pudiera hacerlo._

 _-Aguafiestas – murmuró liberándose de Katarina -._

 _-Honestamente hermanita, el juego se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo._

 _-Eso es porque no sabes jugar – respondió levantándose._

 _-Que importa. Es totalmente inútil._

 _Cassiopeia giró para ver a su hermana claramente ofendida._

 _-¿Inútil dices?. Si sabes jugar bien, puedes obtener lo que quieras._

 _Katarina levantó los hombros. Cassiopeia no entendía el verdadero mensaje que podía transmitir un asesinato bien ejecutado, y ella tampoco sentía interés en descubrir los misterios y placeres e todos los juegos que su hermana adoraba. Aunque admitía que podía ser inesperadamente efectivos, incluso más que sus métodos._

 _-Si, si. ¿Aún quieres que convenza al General?._

 _Cassiopeia entrecerró los ojos, detestaba cuando su hermana se ponía en ese plan, pero necesitaba su ayuda para que su padre le permitiera hacerse cargo del viñedo. Reich no se iría si ella lo ordenaba, pero si Marcus lo hacía le faltarían piernas para desaparecer. Por supuesto, Reich se llevaría algunos trabajadores con él, pero bastaba con que se diera una vuelta por los suburbios de Noxtora para encontrar reemplazos._

 _-Si. Pero escúchame Katarina, un día de estos vas a querer subirte en algo que no sea un asno, ó una mula, y vas a necesitar más que tu trasero y tus dagas para logarlo._

 _-Lo dudo – respondió Katarina levantándose para empezar a caminar junto a su hermana._

 _El sol empezaba a ponerse y tenía apetito, se había saltado el almuerzo._

 _-Lo harás._

 _-Si estás tan de mal humor, puedo prestarte mi asno par que te diviertas un rato._

 _Cass rio y miró a su hermana con desgano._

 _-Prefiero acostarme contigo._

 _-Tanto tiempo con las mellizas empieza a notarse – comentó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo._

 _Cassiopeia rio de buena gana._

 _-No sería lo mismo. Apenas y nos parecemos, no me daría la sensación de hacerlo conmigo misma…_

Katarina sonreía mientras recordaba aquella tarde cuatro años antes, al final parecía que Cassiopeia tendría la razón e iba a necesitar más que sus burdas maneras para conseguir a Luxanna.

Hacía tres noches que había regresado, esta era la segunda que pasaban juntas y su análisis ya había concluido que la demaciana parecía pasar de ella. Sus atributos, que tan bien le funcionaban en otro tiempo y otro lugar, no tenían el menor efecto -en la muchacha. Lo único que parecía alterarla era su forma de ser, cuando Katarina le lanzaba algún insulto, la demaciana fruncía las cejas y parecía que pensaba alguna respuesta, pero después le ignoraba y continuaba con la conversación como si no acabara de intentar ofenderla.

La pelirroja no sabía si ese comportamiento se debía a su nación de origen, o si era algo propio de la muchacha. Y, aunque pareciera mentira, le gustaba porque suponía un reto. Katarina no buscaba comprender la mente de Lux, solo le interesaba conocerla lo suficiente para encontrar el punto débil que le permitiría meterla en su cama, ó a ella en la suya. El problema radicaba en que, tal como lo describía Cassiopeia, ella carecía de las herramientas para exponer el eslabón débil.

La noche anterior, Katarina había intentado una aproximación directa. Sucedió que al encontrarse afilando sus armas, el lince mascota de Luxanna había aparecido entre unos arbustos maullando y demandando su atención. La pelirroja esperó hasta que la rubia llegó al lugar y acarició el lomo del animal, pudo ver como el rostro de la chica se contrajo en una mueca extraña y solo se acentúo cuando Chispa se acomodó en sus piernas. Como era costumbre entre las dos, Lux no la saludó- sino que buscó un tronco en el cual apoyarse y se sentó, estiró el cuerpo y sacó un libro. Estuvo allí sin hacer nada durante más de cinco minutos, tiempo que Katarina aprovechó para observar a su presa.

La chica había cambiado, antes Katarina no recordaba que llevare maquillaje pero ahora podía distinguir con facilidad el pintalabios, el leve color en sus mejillas y el marcado contorno de sus ojos. Había estado observándola durante un buen rato cuando Lux levantó la vista y Katarina confirmó lo mucho que resaltaba el azul a pesar de la poca iluminación. Luxanna no había dicho nada, y Katarina se negó a apartar la mirada de modo que se quedaron así hasta que la rubia frunció ambas cejas y volvió a su libro. Se veía bien, pero había un solo cambio que a la pelirroja no le gustó. E imprudente como era se lo hizo saber.

 _-Me gustabas más con el cabello largo_ – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Luxanna había levantado el rostro tan rápido que Katarina casi creyó escuchar las vértebras de su cuello lastimarse con el brusco movimiento. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con una mirada complacida, los ojos y el rostro de Lux no reflejaban más que una confusión infinita, como si se debatiera entre darle crédito a sus oídos o asumir que acababa de tener una alucinación auditiva. Katarina había rodado los ojos y regresado a acariciar el lomo del lince que se adormecía en su regazo, quizá perdió una oportunidad al no ahondar en el cumplido. Pero la verdad era que en ese momento la pelirroja estaba sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

En el fondo, Katarina pensó que Luxanna iba a reaccionar como sus amantes de una noche habituales y se lanzaría a sus brazos allí mismo, pero estaba claro que la demaciana no tomaría ese camino. Y como las palabras no eran su fuerte, solo le quedaba actuar.

Cassiopeia le había dicho muchas veces que no podía ensillar un caballo fino con una silla de mala calidad porque el animal lo sabría y la botaría a la primera oportunidad. Las analogías equinas de Cass eran un dolor de cabeza para Katarina que prefería abordar cada problema de su vida de forma directa y sin rodeos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Katarina entendía que si le proponía tener sexo de forma directa Luxanna la rechazaría sin pensárselo medio segundo. No importaba que tan bien le hubiera funcionado su táctica en el pasado, con solo ver como los ojos de Luxanna ni siquiera se desviaban de su rostro le bastaba para estar segura.

Aun así, Katarina recordaba aquel comentario de Luxanna sobre la mentira que se decía sobre su gran belleza. La pelirroja sabía lo que tenía. Aunque todos sus encantos físicos fueren inútiles de momento, ella confiaba que llegaría la ocasión de aprovecharlos.

En cualquier caso, esa noche Luxanna jugaba con su mascota mientras ella las miraba desde la comodidad de su árbol. Sin hablar, era difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de la rubia y tenía que conformarse con observar en busca de pistas en su actuar.

Katarina pasaba por alto muchas cosas, como el simple hecho de que Luxanna parecía gustar de pasar tiempo con ella, pues otra en su posición no compartiría con Katarina más que obligada por la circunstancias. Y aquel no era el caso de la rubia. Lux estaba allí, jugando con Chispa bajo la mirada penetrante e insistente de Katarina porque en el fondo se sentía cómoda con ella. Cierto era que la pelirroja no tenía más modales de los que les atribuían las historias a un noxiano, tampoco era buena hablando y su sola presencia podía ser intimidante. Más Lux no sentía sino curiosidad.

Quizá su seguridad provenía de la certeza que su vida cambiaría pronto. Estaba segura de que Sir Joseph no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de aquel ultraje, seguramente enviaría alguien para forzarla a regresar y trataría de vender la historia de que fue contaminada en la Liga. Aquello significaría la salida de Demacia del acuerdo, por lo que Quinn también tendría que regresar. Ni Xin, ni su hermano y mucho menos el Rey volverían a pisar la Liga. Cualquier conflicto futuro se resolvería por las armas, o la versión que Demacia tenía de diplomacia.

En cualquier caso, Lux levantó la vista de Chispa y se fijó en Katarina quién también le devolvía la mirada. ¿Acaso la pelirroja siempre había actuado de esa manera y era que ella recién se enteraba?. No podía ser tan sencillo, había una actitud diferente en Katarina. Ojala tuviera un poco más de tiempo para intentar adivinar a que se debía, pero el reloj corría en su contra y había decidido disfrutar el tiempo que tenía.

Cuando sir Joseph enviare al escuadrón, Luxanna tendría que renunciar a todo lo que conocía e intentaría entrar en la Liga como un mercenario más. Creía que podía quedarse allí un tiempo en tanto decidía que hacer, si Demacia ejercía la suficiente presión para que no fuere aceptada tomaría el oro que tenía y desaparecería. Ni siquiera los Iluminadores serían capaces de encontrarla.

Lux estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que tendría que hacer, que no notó el momento en que Chispa se aburrió de que no le prestara atención y brincó a su pecho para hacerle perder el equilibrio y lamerle la cara. Lux reía mientras intentaba quitarse al enorme felino de encima, apenas podía creer lo mucho que había crecido Chispa durante su ausencia.

-Se ve divertido – comentó Katarina de mala gana bajando del árbol y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Chispa… basta, por favor… me estas… llenando de baba! – decía Luxanna mientras detenía el asalto del lince.

Cuando Chispa se sentó, Lux se quedó en el suelo un rato más, tomó el trozo de cuero e intentó que Chispa recuperara el interés en el juguete. Sin embargo, el lince seguía observándola mientras se relamía los bigotes, parecía que estaba preparando un segundo asalto. La rubia rio, y le tendió el juguete a Katarina quien dudó antes de acercarse y tomarlo.

-¿También tengo que lamerte? – preguntó Katarina agitando el trozo de cuero.

Lux no respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó totalmente pasmada con el comentario. No parecía que Katarina se daba cuenta de lo que acaba de soltar, o quizá sí y solo fingía indiferencia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió colocándose de pie de un salto.

-Lástima. Hubiera sido divertido…

Una vez más, Katarina le había dejado sin palabras. Y la rubia solo podía observar como la noxiana se agachaba frente a Chispa para darle golpecitos con el juguete; ella permanecía de pie sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría.

Solo una cosa era cierta, no había imaginado nada. Katarina actuaba diferente, y parecía dispuesta a decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza sin importarle lo que fuera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Wenas, Katarina es… noxiana. Espero que este capítulo les haya dado una visión de cómo he imaginado a Noxus para este fic. La edad de Lux se mencionado, pero la pongo acá igualmente, es 21 años y la de Katarina (que no ha surgido la ocasión de colarla de manera orgánica) es 27.**


	19. Dulce derrota

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XVIII.**

 **Dulce derrota.**

Lux estaba sentada en su pequeño escritorio repasando sus notas y garabateando cualquier posible conexión entre las garrapatas y las avispas. De momento, Katarina no le había dicho nada útil, salvo que durante su ausencia solo había encontrado un par de nidos muy pequeños y los había destruido sin problemas. Igualmente, sus encuentros con las garrapatas fueron esporádicos, aquello parecía molestar a la noxiana pues gustaba de utilizar los insectos como objetivos de tiro.

De hecho, habían pasado días buscando insectos pero no habían tenido suerte, lo único que encontraron fue algunas patas de garrapata. Luxanna pensaba que era obra de las avispas y que debía haber al menos un nido cerca, pero por mucho que buscaron no lo encontraron. Por el contrario, Lux notó como la vida en el bosque parecía estar más activa que antes de su partida y se preguntó si quizá estaba relacionado con la reducción de garrapatas.

Esa era la principal razón por la cual estaba atornillada a su escritorio buscando pistas que se le hubieren pasado por alto antes, pero la segunda causal era el raro comportamiento de la noxiana que la ponía a pensar de más. Desde aquel comentario sobre lo divertido que hubiera sido lamerla, Katarina había cambiado su forma de actuar. Por ejemplo, ya no caminaba metros delante de ella sino que había optado por ir al mismo paso y, en consecuencia, terminaban a menudo caminando lado a lado, con Chispa intercambiando entre ellas para que le hicieran alguna caricia ocasional.

Antes le molestaba cuando le parecía que iba muy despacio, no la esperaba cuando se detenía a investigar alguna pista potencial y pasaba de ella si le hacía demasiadas preguntas. Ahora, iba al mismo paso de tortuga que ella, y Luxanna lo sabía porque la noche anterior había estado caminando más lentamente a propósito y Katarina no se quejó en toda la velada, a veces se quedaba a su lado o se ponía a jugar con Chispa mientras ella investigaba los rastros y, lo más extraño, respondía sus preguntas hasta el punto de querer alargar las conversaciones con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Allí estaba otra vez, dejando de lado su tarea inicial para pensar en la noxiana. Lux sacudió la cabeza y se concentró todavía más en los garabatos sobre el papel, pero su mente prodigiosa no le arrojó una sola idea.

Luxanna estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su propia mente cuando escuchó un par de golpes secos en su puerta; Chispa se levantó de su cómodo lugar en el suelo cerca de sus piernas y se sentó a esperar que su ama abriera. Por esa actitud, Lux pensó que se trataba de Nami o Ahri que venían a reclutarla para alguna cosa antes que fuera hora de cenar, más al abrir la puerta Lux se topó con su hermano mayor.

-Garen…

-Luxanna.

Decir que la rubia estaba sorprendida con la visita de su hermano era poco, llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo y parecía esperar algo. Lux le miró durante varios segundos, su confusión iba en aumento al ver que no decía absolutamente nada, y le tomó casi un minuto entender que Garen esperaba ser invitado para continuar la charla en privado.

Una vez dentro, Garen osbervó la habitación con ojo crítico. Los cambios que había estado introduciendo la Liga le disgustaban, no entendía como era que Lux y Quinn había permitido ser alojadas al lado de abominaciones como las vastaya. En cualquier caso, él no estaba allí para eso.

-Mañana tendremos un combate. Nuestro padre me ha pedido que te de esto – dijo Garen alcanzándole el paquete -. Nos reuniremos a media mañana en el campo de entrenamiento sur, no llegues tarde Luxanna.

Dicho eso, Garen abandonó la habitación esquivando el Lince que aún permanecía cerca de la puerta. Garen comprendía la afinidad de su hermana por los animales, así que en sus reportes había omitido la existencia del animal seguro de que no representaba una transgresión. Iba a medio corredor cuando escuchó a su hermana llamarlo desde la puerta.

-¿Cenaremos juntos, hermano?

Garen hizo una mueca cuando vio como Ahri salía de una habitación cercana.

-No. Xin y yo nos alojaremos en Valoran.

La vastaya vio como el enorme sujeto se alejaba e hizo también una mueca cuando estuvo segura que no podía verla, luego caminó hacía Luxanna y la saludo, también se agachó para acariciarle las orejas a Chispa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lux.

-Me he acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de miradas durante toda mi vida. ¿Vamos a cenar?. Nami y Sejna deben estar ya en la mesa, parece que estuvieron ayudando con la construcción y están hambrientas.

Lux asintió, dejó que Chispa se distrajera con las colas de Ahri mientras ella regresaba a colocar el misterioso paquete en algún lugar. Se sintió tentada a abrirlo allí mismo, pero creyó que era mejor hacerlo cuando estuviera sola.

Aunque Lux intentó no pensar durante la cena, le resultó imposible no volver una y otra vez al cortísimo intercambio con su hermano, al paquete y a la batalla que tendría al día siguiente. Al parecer, su padre no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vergüenza de ser desafiado por su hija menor, así que intentaría manipularla con otras herramientas. Ese paquete era seguramente la primera.

Comió solo un poco de carne y ensalada, dejó su pasta sin tocar y regresó a su habitación sola, Chispa no parecía estar dispuesta a quedarse encerrada tan temprano así que la dejó bajo el cuidado de Nami.

Colocó el paquete sobre su cama y retiró la envoltura con desconfianza. Dentro encontró la capa que había usado para la ceremonia de coronación de Jarvan IV. Lux buscó alguna nota entre la prenda, pero no encontró nada. Así que adivinó que el remitente era su padre y no su madre. Aunque había estado confundida con los eventos del día, de repente entendió lo que su padre pretendía.

Es noche, Lux no abandonó su habitación sino que se fue a la cama luego de preparar todo para el día siguiente, Chispa se quedó con Nami o tal vez había ido con Katarina. Según las chichas, Chispa desaparecía a menudo durante las semanas que estuvo ausente, y durante la semana anterior a su regreso apenas y habían visto al lince. Para Lux no fue difícil adivinar con quien había estado pasando el rato su mascota luego de observar como Chispa corría al lado de la pelirroja cada vez que se venían, o como Katarina le acariciaba y le permitía adormilarse en sus piernas.

Como estaba cansada, esa noche no se permitió pensar en la pelirroja y sus rarezas. Nada más le día anterior, había estado caminando justo detrás suyo y cuando Lux le preguntó completamente fastidiada que le ocurría, Katarina había sonreído y respondido que solo estaba admirando su trasero. Sobra decir que Luxanna no se había tomado el comentario en serio, por lo que continuó su patrulla en busca de los bichos pasando de Katarina y los comentarios siguientes. Sin embargo, si tomó nota de la nueva manía de Katarina.

El día llegó y Lux tomó un desayuno completo. Sabía que lo necesitaría para sobrevivir el calentamiento de su hermano además que no sabía si tendría tiempo para almorzar, dejó a Chispa con Ahri a pesar de los constantes intentos del lince por irse con ella. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Xin, Garen y Quinn estaban ya revisando sus armas en tanto esperaban por ella.

De inmediato, Garen empezó con la rutina de calentamiento. Luego discutieron la estrategia que utilizarían, Garen tomaría el lado norte del campo, Xin se encargaría de moverse entre los árboles para prestar asistencia en cualquiera de las zonas que tuviera desventaja o para procurarle una ventaja a sus compañeros. Quinn estaría abajo y Lux tomaría la posición central.

Luxanna escuchaba las indicaciones de su hermano, pero no pasó desapercibido como en ningún momento se hizo alusión a los contrincantes que enfrentarían, o los motivos para esa batalla. Cuando preguntó, Garen le miró con dureza, como reclamándole no saberlo. Y quizá Lux debía hacerlo, pero nadie se tomó la molestia de informarle.

Lucharían contra Noxus. Mejor dicho, contra los campeones que el imperio escogiera pare representar sus intereses. Palclyff era una ciudad costera cuyo principal sustento era la pesca y que había buscado anexarse a Demacia, aunque no tenía mucho que ofrecerle al reino. Desde hacía un par de meses, los pescadores noxianos de Trevale habían estado invadiendo sus lugares habituales de pesca, hasta el punto que les estaban desplazando por completo. Por ello, y otros roces violentos, habían solicitado la intervención de su protector y Demacia había respondido con una solicitud oficial a la Liga, los noxianos habían aceptado el reclamo y se pactó que el ganador de la batalla tendría control sobre los sitios de pesca cercanos a Palclyff. Aquel no era un trato muy justo, los noxianos no parecían perder nada y si podían ganarlo todo.

Como Lux pensaba siempre en los demás primero que en sí misma dejó de lado sus sentimientos hacía su nación para ayudar a los pescadores. Debía concentrarse y dar lo mejor de sí misma, trabajar junto a s hermano y los demás para asegurarse que los noxianos no destruyeran el modo de vida de una grupo de inocentes.

Tal como lo predijo, le fue imposible ir a almorzar y los cuatro comieron pescado y pan que llevaron un par de trabajadores para ellos.

Después de repasar la estrategia un par de veces más, los cuatro caminaron hasta la plataforma. No obstante, uno de los asistentes los detuvo al ver que solo eran cuatro participantes. Se negó a dejarlos hacer la transferencia hasta que estuvieran los cinco, pero no contaban con un quinto guerrero. De nada valieron los reclamos de Garen y hubieran perdido la batalla antes de comenzar de no ser por Quinn, quién pidió unos minutos y desapareció. Al regresar, Leona estaba con ella.

Aunque eso solucionaba el problema, hacía falta el visto bueno de noxus y Darius aceptó la inclusión de Leona asegurando que Noxus vencería de todas formas. Fue así como regresaron a la plataforma, se hicieron los últimos ajustes y cuando Lux abrió los ojos estaba ya en el campo de batalla. Cada uno formó su pequeño escuadrón y partió rumbo a la primera línea de defensa.

Al llegar, Luxanna distinguió a la pelirroja apoyada en un árbol lo suficiente cerca de su torre. Sospechaba que podía ser una trampa, pero ordenó sus tropas mantener el terreno tras la estructura y se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablarle sin levantar la voz.

-Imaginé que serías tú.

-¿Tanto me extrañabas? – contestó Katarina enderezándose y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Lux bufó y adquirió una postura menos defensiva.

-Solo adiviné. Con lo que está en juego, es lógico.

-¿Ah sí?. ¿Y porque luchamos? – preguntó Katarina mirándose las uñas.

Luxanna entrecerró los ojos, no estaba segura si lo decía en serio o era parte de una estrategia para desconcentrarla.

-¿No lo sabes? –indagó con cierta incredulidad.

-No. Solo vine porque lucharías. Pensé que sería divertido.

Dicho eso, Katarina regresó a la seguridad de su estructura y organizó sus tropas para empezar el asalto. A la noxiana no podía importarle menos quien se quedaba con las estúpidas zonas de pesca, ella únicamente estaba allí por la oportunidad de interactuar con la rubia.

El enfrentamiento inicio sin emociones, Luxanna se mantenía tras sus defensas principales haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarle espacio a Katarina para atacarla sin exponerse, la noxiana se daba perfecta cuenta y por eso había decidido cederla la iniciativa a la rubia. Cuando la demaciana creyera tener el terreno controlado seguramente arriesgaría un ataque y ella aprovecharía para obtener una primera muerte. Aunque con el número de tropas que le restaban no sería capaz de asediar la estructura, esa ventaja se la quedaba Luxanna.

Cuando Katarina se quedó con solo un puñado de tropas, Luxanna adelantó sus soldados y atacó, pero Katarina escapó a la seguridad de su torre utilizando su shumpo. Desde allí giró para guiñarle un ojo mientras tomaba chuchillos de su cinturón, con un par de movimientos rápidos la noxiana se movió de daga en daga eliminando con letal precisión la ventaja numérica de Lux.

-Bien. Ahora solo tú y yo, rubiecita. Aunque las dos sabemos cómo va a terminar…

Katarina apenas terminó la frase y se lanzó contra Lux que colocó su espada para parar exitosamente la embestida de la noxiana, aun así la fuerza de su ataque la hizo trastabillar y tuvo que rodar para recuperar el balance y su estancia defensiva. Katarina no le dio respiro, continuó atacando con ambas dagas, derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, su ofensiva era implacable y Luxanna solo podía esquivar o desviar. Finalmente, Katarina pareció hastiarse y brincó un par de metros atrás.

-No está mal. Al menos tienes algo de aguante.

Lux apretó los dientes, solo escuchó la burla en sus palabras y no el significado oculto que –Katarina pretendía darles. Y la pelirroja lo comprendió cuando en lugar de seguirle la corriente Luxanna adoptó una posición ofensiva y le miró desafiante. Aunque no fuera lo que esperó, Katarina sonrió y volvió a la carga, esta vez logró hacerle un par de cortes en la pierna a cambio de otro par en sus brazos.

La lucha estaba equilibrada, ninguna cedía terreno y Lux no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, incluso si sentía que caería en cualquier momento. La rubia no comprendía como Katarina podías seguir atacando con la misma velocidad, precisión y fuerza que al comienzo de su pelea. No lo reconocería, pero empezaba a sentir una profunda admiración la noxiana.

Finalmente, Katarina decidió que haría su jugada y cobraría la vida de la rubia una primera vez. Atacó el flanco derecho de Luxanna y luego de un par de golpes rápidos cambió la dirección de sus ataques centrándose en el flanco izquierdo. Una de sus dagas penetró el antebrazo de la chica y le rasgó el músculo lo suficiente para que la sangre brotara a borbotones y Luxanna perdiera la sensibilidad en el resto de su extremidad. No obstante, Lux no se quedó quieta esperando sino que clavó el filo de su espada en el abdomen de Katarina y le hizo un corte lo suficiente profundo para obligarla a utilizar su shumpo y alejarse antes de seguir destrozándole el brazo.

-Lindo – comentó Katarina mirándose la herida.

No era tan profunda y Lux seguramente estaba perdiendo más sangre que ella, pero mientras la rubia podía utilizar su brazo dominante sin mayor dificultad, usar shumpo le supondría un esfuerzo extra a su cuerpo y le abriría el corte de a pocos. Realmente no le gustaba, pero la pelirroja decidió que no moriría sola. Haría un esfuerzo por asesinar a Lux antes de que su cuerpo colapsara y fue así como lanzo ambas dagas transportándose entre ellas hasta que llegó a posicionarse tras una confundida Luxanna que a pesar de saber dónde aparecería no fue capaz de hacerse a un lado a tiempo. Katarina apareció a su espalda y clavó albos puñales en su vientre, Lux gruñó derrotada.

-Vuelve pronto, estaré esperando – dijo Katarina acercando sus labios a los oídos de la chica.

En tanto Katarina se mofaba de ella segura de que empezaría a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Lux levantó su espada y se dejó caer de espaldas empalando también a la noxiana. La pelirroja gruñó y maldijo no haber extraído sus armas de la demaciana, cuando Lux empezó a desaparecer también lo hizo ella.

De nuevo, la batalla terminaba en un empate.

Lux aprovechó los segundos de ventaja para regresar a su estructura tan pronto como le fuera posible, estaba preparando el cañón para asediar la torre cuando Katarina apareció a su lado haciéndole un corte diminuto en la mejilla.

-¿De verdad? Creí que íbamos a jugar un ratito más...

-Esto no es un juego- respondió Lux bloqueando los dos ataques siguientes -. Esta batalla es muy seria. Mi objetivo no es luchar contigo, tengo que avanzar y tenemos que ganar….

Katarina gruñó frustrada con la actitud de la chica y soltó su daga para acomodarle un puñetazo. Lux trastabilló y sus tropas parecieron retroceder para asistirla, sin embargo la demaciana les ordenó mantener el terreno y continuar con el asedio.

Mientras luchaban, Luxanna fue alejando a la noxiana de su torre y la llevó a campo abierto dónde, a pesar de su desventaja estratégica, la mantendría ocupada el tiempo suficiente para que la torre sufriera daños significativos.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaban golpes cuando escucharon un estruendo en la zona sur del mapa. El humo que vieron les dejaba saber que los noxianos acababan de perder la primera estructura, segundos después vieron también humo en la parte norte.

-Par de inútiles – murmuró Katarina entre dientes.

-Tu torre también está por caer – dijo Luxanna lanzado una estocada frontal.

Katarina giró tomando el brazo de Lux y usando su fuerza para lanzarla de cara contra el sueño esquivando el ataque sin el menor esfuerzo. Cuando fijó la vista en su estructura, notó que en efecto la torre se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Con más rabia que cerebro, Katarina tomó ambas dagas y se transportó justo encima de Luxanna que rodaba para alejarse, la rubia no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y volvió a recibir las afiladas armas de Katarina en su abdomen, esta vez no fue capaz de hacer nada mientras desaparecía.

Katarina regresó y acabó con el resto de tropa en un abrir y cerras de ojos, luego avanzo y derribó la torre enemiga antes de que Lux pudiera reagruparse y volver. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a regresar, Xin apareció entre la arboleda de la zona norte y le emboscó logrando dejarla mal herida. A pesar de escapar, Katarina sabía que no podía quedarse para la tercera ronda contra la rubia y, lastimosamente, la torre caería.

A partir de ese momento, Katarina no tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse sola a la rubia, los demacianos se agruparon e iniciaron un implacable avance por la zona media arrasando sin esfuerzo su segunda torre exterior, la muralla y las defensas interna.

Los noxianos estaban atrapados defendiendo las últimas dos torres, si las perdían los demacianos se alzarían con la victoria al destruir su cristal vinculador. Katarina logró deshacerse de Luxanna y Quinn en un despliegue de habilidad pocas veces visto, fue tan rápida que incluso la extraña capacidad que la rubia tenía para saber dónde aparecería fue inútil. Mató a ambas chicas incluso antes de que Xin o Leona pudieran reaccionar, pero luego sucumbió ante los poderosos ataques de Garen que destrozaron sus armas con un espadazo contundente.

Cuando Katarina reapareció, Draven y Vladimir eran asesinados por Xin, en tanto Darius estaba próximo a caer a manos de Garen. La pelirroja entrecerró los dientes y vio como Elise aparecía a su lado, con una expresión tan enfadada como la suya. ¿Qué clase de burla era aquella?. No solo habían sido derrotados, sino que fueron por completo inferiores a su enemigo.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Katarina ni se molestó en reclamarle a Draven o Darius su pobre desempeño, fue directo hasta la plataforma enemiga y esperó a una distancia prudente. Justo cuando Luxanna se bajó, abandonó su escondite el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran. El mensaje era claro, solo esperaba que la rubia tuviera el suficiente cerebro para entenderlo.

La pelirroja regresó a su habitación, se ducho y se fue a la cama. Se levantó entrada la noche, comió un trozo de pan y cecina antes de partir rumbo al bosque.

Estuvo esperando de brazos cruzados hasta que Luxanna llegó, traía a su animal y Katarina ignoró al lince mientas se quitaba la chaqueta y las protecciones de metal que utilizaba, solo se quedó con los refuerzos de sus botas porque siempre le había costado ensamblarlos; Lux, por su parte, se deshizo también de su capa y obligó a Chispa a quedarse quietecita a un costado.

Al encarar a Katarina, Luxanna recibió un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo e su rostro y otro más en las costillas, retrocedió y levantó los puños. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una determinación impropia de ella, ni siquiera comprendía que la había motivado a aceptar el reto de Katarina, era estúpido e impulsivo, impropio de su nación y su cuna, pero sentía el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina al máximo. Con cada golpe que fallaba o acertaba, con cada gancho que Katarina le encajaba su mente iba dejando todo de lado, solo existía ella y esos feroces ojos verdes que no apartaban la mirada ni siquiera cuando ella misma le atinaba algún puñetazo.

Estaba adolorida, o al menos eso creía, porque en realidad su mente estaba completamente invadida por la noxiana que tenía en frente. Solo podía pensar en ella, en sus veloces y fuertes puños, en como sus nudillos dejaban un eco seco al magullarle el cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, en la intensidad con la que sus ojos le miraban.

Lux no supo bien como, pero en el momento que Katarina cargó contra ella, a pesar de estar segura de que le había roto una costilla intentó detenerla impulsada solo por su terquedad. Y cuando abrió los brazos para procurar desestabilizarla, Katarina recostó todo su peso sobre un costado haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Mientras rodaban procuraban golpearse, o someterse. Lux ya no lo sabía, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón tan altos que los jadeos de Katarina y los suyos parecían ajenos. Al final, cuando Katarina logró colocarse sobre ella, Lux estuvo segura que le propinará un último golpe y se desmayaría, pero en lugar de eso, Katarina tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Fue un beso salvaje, lleno de fuerza y muy dominante. Katarina había vencido y, al parecer, reclamaba su premio, pero Lux no se daba por vencida y enredó sus dedos en el salvaje cabello rojizo de la asesina respondiendo con tanto o más empeño.


	20. Sin esconderse

**XIX.**

 **Sin esconderse.**

-Si no las conociera mejor, diría que están enamoradas.

Comentó Ahri observando como Nami le colocaba un trozo de pollo a Sejna en la boca. Las dos aludidas se miraron antes de empezar a reír, les parecía que Ahri acababa de contar la mejor broma del universo.

El día estaba soleado, y el grupo había elegido la sombra de un frondoso árbol para comer. Como Sejna pasaba los días en la construcción ya no comían con las chichas y Nami había decidido organizar el almuerzo del día fuera. Así Sejna podía comer con ellas sin tener problemas con sus jefes por tomarse más de la hora que les dejaban para el almuerzo.

Al parecer, la Liga tenía prisa por terminar los nuevos edificios y los empleados que había contratado cumplían un horario algo extremo, en el caso de Sejna y otros debían trabajar desde el amanecer hasta la media tarde. Y, además, contar con el consentimiento de sus respectivos campeones sus obligaciones rutinarias con ellos y la Liga no podían ser interrumpidas.

No había sido nada difícil convencer a Luxanna y Ahri de unirse. Luxanna decidió llevar fruta, en tanto Ahri se decantó por llevar todos los tipos de pasta que encontró ya que en la última semana le había agarrado manía. Sejna probó todas pero terminó decantándose por el pollo con zetas de Nami. Y aunque Lux sabía que el comentario de Ahri era un juego inocente opinaba que en las últimas semanas la marai y la shurimana eran inseparables.

Cuando estaban por terminar de comer, escucharon un bullicio y luego vieron como varios empleados salían del edificio principal hacía la fuente del alboroto. Sejna también se levantó y siguió a sus compañeros. La demás se quedaron observando desde la distancia como un grupo de gente emergió del bosque, llevaban alguien en una camilla.

El alboroto pasó tan pronto los involucrados entraron en el edificio, Sejna no regresó y las tres campeonas que quedaron la intriga de saber lo ocurrido. Luego de levantar la comida, Ahri y Nami regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Luxanna y chispa fueron a dar una corta caminata por las cercanías.

A media tarde la demaciana fue al campo de entrenamiento y encontró que tanto Leona como Quinn estaban ya listas para iniciar.

Después del incidente con Katarina, Luxanna había estado evitando a toda costa a la pelirroja y también su propia mente traidora que la incitaba a recordar.

Lux no podía ignorar que había terminado besando a Katarina con la misma desesperación que la pelirroja a ella, o que en lugar de quitársela de encima a la primera oportunidad había girado para colocarse sobre ella e intentar dominarla. Por supuesto que no lo logró, ya que Katarina pareció leer su mente y la sometió bajo su cuerpo una vez más, aunque en ese punto era absolutamente innecesario. Lux había experimentado sensaciones contradictorias durante el momento, pero su impulso fue el de pegarse al cuerpo de Katarina y continuar batallando por ver cual dejaba sin aliento a la otra primero.

A pesar de todo, Lux podía vivir con el hecho de haber besado a Katarina, lo que no lograba conciliar era haberse dejado llevar hasta el punto de haberlo disfrutado y desear de manera consciente que se repitiera. Era allí dónde Luxanna estaba intentando dibujar la línea. Por mucho que se repitiera que allí las cosas eran diferentes, que su preferencia sexual no era un problema para nadie y que ella misma había decidido no esconderse más, Katarina era noxiana y ella demaciana. Sus naciones habían estado en guerra doscientos años antes de que cualquiera naciera.

Lux sabía que Demacia jamás aceptaría una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, o dos hombres, pues uno de los pilares de la sociedad demaciana era proveer herederos fuertes que continuaran con la línea sanguínea de cada familia. Y que fueren devotos sirvientes de los principios de lealtad, disciplina, honor y justicia que encarnaba todo demaciano. Una unión así no podía cumplir con ese objetivo, y, por tanto, era rechazada. Pero si lograba demostrar su valía, cuando llegara el momento y la persona correcta su familia tenía la suficiente influencia para que la dejaran en paz, algo totalmente imposible si se involucraba con Katarina quién solo por haber nacido en Noxus la transformaba en una traidora.

Por eso, Lux debía evitar a toda costa que escenas como esa se repitieran. Y con plena seguridad de que no sería capaz de evitar los encuentros nocturnos con la pelirroja, por una u otra razón, tenía que entrenar y aprender a defenderse de los posibles asaltos que la noxiana tuviera en mente. Todo había ocurrido porque Katarina le venció en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, había sido debilitada y quedó expuesta, por ello, si no permitía que la sometiera de nuevo no había forma de que pudiera besarla otra vez.

Así fue como Lux pidió ayuda a Quinn y Leona para ponerse en forma.

Entrenaban durante horas, en las cuales Lux aprendía de Leona lo más básico y necesario para que un enemigo más alto y fuerte no pudiera someterla con facilidad, o para lograr escapar en caso de saber que no sería capaz de derrotarlo. Quinn tenía más o menos la misma estatura y peso que Katarina, lo cual la convertía en el reemplazo ideal. La guerrera de Targón opinaba que a falta de fuerza le restaba ser ágil e impredecible, así que Lux dejó a un lado su mascota y su capa para empezar la sesión del día.

A pesar del esfuerzo, Lux no logró doblegar a Quinn y se tumbó en el suelo jadeando completamente agotada mientras Leona intentaba levantarle el ánimo diciéndole que apenas llevaban un par de días en ello. La ballestera por su parte, le recriminó su incapacidad para desenvolverse sin armas. Ambas eran soldados, y se suponía que debían estar preparadas para luchar en cualquier situación, Luxanna sabía cuánta razón llevaba Quinn y por ello se levantó intentando de nuevo sin mucho éxito.

A decir verdad, Lux tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y cada vez que Quinn se lanzaba contra ella pensaba en Katarina, en lo bien que se sintieron sus labios contra los suyos, en sus manos aferradas a su cadera y lo intoxicante de sentirla jadeando contra su boca.

Parte de la incapacidad de Lux para luchar era un intento desesperado por reprimir las nuevas sensaciones que habían despertado por culpa de Katarina. Lux entendía, de una manera muy académica, lo que ocurría pero era la primera vez que lo sentía. Si bien había amado a Kahina, nunca llego a experimentar tal atracción incontrolable por la demaciana. Con ella, Lux podía dar perfecta cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles que la hacían quererla. Con Katarina, sin embargo, lo único que venía su mente era su repelente personalidad, su imprudencia, su falta de modales, su actitud de bravucón y demás.

-Lo siento, sé que estoy fuera de forma. Trataré de mejorar…

-Creo que deberías entrenar con nosotras en las mañanas, tal vez te pongas en forma más rápido. Y Quinn es menos gruñona cuando está recién levantada – comentó Leona guiñándole un ojo a la ballestera.

Lux sonrió y tomó la mano de la guerrera para levantar su magullado cuerpecito del suelo. Quinn levantó los hombros y les lanzó a ambas alforjas con agua.

-Tenemos que estar listas en caso que Demacia nos necesite – comentó Quinn-. La última batalla fue fácil, Draven estaba completamente desconcentrado y también Darius.

-No los he visto luchar mucho, pero eso tiene sentido. ¿Cómo se llama la pelirroja?. Es buena – dijo Leona tomando grandes sorbos de agua.

-Katarina – respondió Quinn recogiendo sus cosas para regresar -. Es la mejor asesina de Noxus, ó eso dicen…

Luxanna sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar alguien más hablar de la pelirroja. Dejo que Leona y Quinn siguieran con su conversación mientras ella caminaba de regreso en silencio. Frente asu habitación acordó empezar a entrenar con ellas en las mañanas, luego entró dejó sus cosas en una silla y se metió a la ducha. La primavera terminaba y las temperaturas ya sufrían incremento, así que a pesar del poco esfuerzo físico había sudado un montón.

Una vez aseada, Luxanna bajo a cenar. No habló mucho y solo fue hasta la llegada de Sejna que prestó verdadera atención a la conversación de sus compañeras.

-Estaban siguiendo la pista de un venado cuando lo atacaron, no recuerda mucho. Dice que estaba concentrado en las pisadas porque estaban cerca, así que no se fijó mucho en lo demás, pero sintió que algo se acercaba y luego, lo mordieron, se sacudió y cree que hirió al animal…

-¿Estará bien? – indago Nami.

-Si, ya le limpiaron la herida, le colocaron una pasta medicinal y también le vendaron el brazo, pero le va a quedar una cicatriz gigante. Lo que sea que lo mordió, se llevó un buen trozo de carne.

-No sabía que había animales tan peligrosos cerca…

-No los hay. Creo que lo más feroz en los alrededores es… - dijo Sejna señalando a Chispa que en ese momento se limpiaba una de sus largas patas.

Todas sonrieron, Chispa maulló indignada, como si supiera que en cierta forma no le tenían respeto alguno. Lux acarició su lomo y el animal siguió limpiándose sin prestarles más atención.

-Es raro. Pero bueno, es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto. Enviaron algunos guerreros a buscar por allí, pero no encontraron nada.

Aunque la conversación terminó allí, Lux pensó en investigar un poco más por su cuenta. Era cierto que o había visto una sola garrapata o avispa desde su regreso, y que Katarina le contó lo lejos que había ido para darse el gusto de acabar algunos nidos, pero el asunto había despertado su interés. Si no eran los bichos, quizá encontraba algún otro animal en busca de hogar que Nami pudiera adoptar y si eran los bichos, podía eliminarlos para evitar que atacaran de nuevo.

El único problema era Katarina. Pero de eso Luxanna se dio cuenta cuando había saltado por la ventana y se adentraba en el bosque junto a su fiel Chispa.

Como la rubia podía sentir el rastro mágico que dejaba el shumpo de Katarina, sabría exactamente cuando estuviera cerca y le daría tiempo para alejarse. Así que, decidió seguir ese plan en caso que la pelirroja decidiera aparecer esa noche, lo cual era muy probable ya que durante dos días l había dejado en paz.

Mientras Lux caminaba al lugar del incidente, Chispa se detenía cada cierto tiempo y miraba hacia atrás, algo que la rubia falló en notar por lo concentrada que iba buscando pistas. Cuando finalmente llegó, Lux pudo ver algunas manchas de sangre en la hierba y, más adelante, el rastro de hierba levemente quemaba que dejaban las garrapatas. Su sospecha principal se confirmaba, el atacante era un bicho. Lux siguió el rastro, las garrapatas jamás atacaban solas. Dónde había una, cinco más le seguían y si tenía suerte quizá sería capaz de encontrar algún tronco podrido dónde estuvieran reproduciéndose.

La rubia había caminado durante un buen rato cuando Chispa se detuvo por completo y empezó a gruñir, Lux giró para observar su lince con la mirada fija hacia el oeste. Luxanna tomó su daga y se aproximó, había dado apenas unos pasos cuando la voz de Katarina la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué encontró la gatita? – comentó saliendo de su escondite entre los árboles.

Para Lux fue imposible ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo al descubrir lo cerca que en realidad estaba la pelirroja. Katrina soltó rio y caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Luxanna tensó sus músculos, lista para girar y alejarse en el momento que la pelirroja decidiera lanzársele encima, pero se quedó esperando pues la noxiana pasó de largo y clavo una de sus dagas en el árbol. Casi de inmediato, la corteza se resquebrajó y un olor nauseabundo escapó, Lux tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca para evitar vomitar, incluso Chispa arrugo los bigotes.

-Todos muertos. Ven acá – dijo sin apartar la vista del nido.

Lux obedeció, se agachó tan lejos como pudo de Katarina sin sacrificar una vista perfecta del agujero, pero apenas desvió la mirada de la pelirroja Katarina soltó su arma y tomó la nuca de Lux acercándola lo suficiente para besarla. En su afán de evitar el contacto, Lux intentó alejarse pero Katarina la tomó del su capa y la acercó juntando sus labios. La rubia protestó, se sacudió e intentó empujarla, pero Katarina entreabrió su boca y capturó sus labios con mayor propiedad. Luego se separó bruscamente dejando que Lux se fuera de espalda cuando su resistencia desapareció.

-Eres tan predecible.

Katarina sonreía, sus ojos brillaban con una picardía enfurecedora y Luxanna luchó por levantarse con algo de dignidad mientras le miraba con resentimiento. Katarina rio, se hizo a un lado y dejó que Lux estudiará el agujero desde la distancia.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con su observación, Lux se apartó y giró para ver como Katarina estaba en cuclillas rascándole la panza a Chispa. Parecía que la noxiana estaba de buen humor, y no necesito más pistas para concluir que la pelirroja había estado caminando detrás suyo desde el comienzo. Era ella la razón por la cual Chispa se detenía, seguro que el felino esperaba que a pelirroja se acercara en cualquier momento. Por mucho que le pesara, Chispa parecía tenerle mucho cariño a la mujer y sería muy difícil para ella esconderse de al noxiana sin que Chispa sufriera las consecuencias.

-Todos están muertos. La garrapata que atacó a los cazadores no pudo venir de este nido…

-Algo escuché… todos estaban pesaditos con el tema.

-¿Tu? ¿Enterada de algo?. Eso si es una sorpresa…

Katarina sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a Luxanna que levantó uno de sus brazos a manera defensiva.

-No te engañes, no me interesa si matan a alguno de estos ineptos. Yo estaba siguiendo tu bonito trasero…

De inmediato, Katarina intentó agarrar al menos una de las nalgas que Luxanna, pero la susodicha fue lo suficiente rápida- para poner distancia entre las dos.

-De verdad, ¿Ahora vas a ponerte a huir?. ¿No te gustó lo que pasó hace dos días?

-Tres -corrigió Luxanna, pero se maldijo al notar que su primera negación no fue la correcta -. Por supuesto, que no.

Pero su corrección era ya tardía, Katarina utilizo su shumpo para aparecer detrás de Lux y aunque esta la recibió con un codazo directo al hígado aguantó el dolor y sujetó a la demaciana entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Lux volvió a acomodarle en codo en el abdomen y Katarina gruñó pero ni siquiera aflojó su agarré. Cuando Lux estaba por repetirle la dosis una tercera vez, Katarina la soltó y giró quedando frente a ella inhabilitando sus brazos con un agarré férreo.

-Déjame en paz – dijo Lux mientras se resistía.

Y Katarina lo hubiera hecho, si las palabras y acciones de Lux cargaran el suficiente peso, pero su resistencia no era más que una ilusión. La noxiana aflojó su agarre y observó cómo Luxanna no intentaba escapar, sino que sus ojos azules le estudiaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión. Claramente, la rubia no esperaba que Katarina cediera y cuando notó su error intentó escapar, pero la pelirroja volvió a sujetarla con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

-Quítate - intentó Lux retomando su resistencia.

-No – respondió Katarina acercando su rostro.

Por supuesto que Luxanna intentó esquivarla, y Katarina la sorprendió al pasar de seguir sus labios e ir directamente a su cuello. Sus besos fueron lentos, suaves, pacientes y hasta cariñosos. Lux se debatía entre entregarse el agradable cosquilleó que le producía el contacto y seguir resistiendo los avances de la pelirroja. Al final, el lado más racional de su mente terminó por perder la batalla y levantó sus manos dejando que se cerraran por encima de cuello de Katarina y esta levantara el rostro para buscar sus labios.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir Chispa empezó a gruñir nuevamente causando que se separaran y giraren en la dirección que señalaba el lince. Katarina soltó el cuerpo de Lux, y tomó sus dagas, cuando Lux se dispuso a hacer algo similar, Katarina le obligó a girar el rostro para mirarla con la hoja plana de su arma.

-Realmente voy a disfrutar matar esos bichos esta vez.

Dicho eso, Katarina le dio un beso que Lux respondió sin molestarse en seguir aparentando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lol. Le juró que estaba súper perdida con el cap que seguía. Estaba plan, este no es… o sí… pero después de 18, sigue 19 y este es 20 wtf.**

 **El martes ya les cambio el rating.**


	21. Sin experiencia

**XX.**

 **Sin experiencia.**

Katarina corrió, rodó y recuperó una de sus dagas, luego lanzó y acabó con el último de los insectos. Aunque estaba segura de haber contado bien, la pelirroja se levantó y observó en derredor verificando su cálculo inicial. Lux y Chispa también habían despachado algunos bichos y ahora ambas se acercaban a ella.

-Son todos ¿Verdad? – indagó Luxanna mientras destapaba la cantimplora y tomara un sorbo.

Katarina espero su turno y también tomó un par de tragos. Le devolvió la cantimplora a Luxanna y empezó a recoger sus dagas de los cadáveres que tenían a lado y lado. Mientras lo hacía, Katarina pensó de nuevo en la carta de su hermana.

De acuerdo a lo que manifestó Cassiopeia la infestación había desparecido poco después de enviar la primera carta. Así que cuando llegó la respuesta y Katarina la instaba buscar y eliminar los nidos de los insectos ella había seguido el consejo al pie de la letra. Contrató unos cuantos mercenarios y les encomendó la tarea, no fue sencillo pues muchos de ellos se pensaban por encima del trabajo y tuvo que pagarles o amenazarlos para que no dejaran el encargo a medias. Con esa medida, los bichos habían desaparecido por más de tres semanas, al cabo de las cuales uno de sus empleados había regresado de una exploración rutinaria de caza con una fea picadura en la pierna.

La picadura había empeorado con el paso de los días, el sujeto tuvo fiebre, vómitos y todos creyeron que moriría, pero al final se curó y cuando estuvo en condiciones llevó a Cassiopeia al lugar dónde había sido picado: a dos días de viaje, justo al pie de las montañas Variu. Allí, Cassiopeia ordenó montar un campamento pequeño y ella misma supervisó las labores de búsqueda. Encontraron su primera colonia poco antes de que cayera la noche y la incineraron tal como sugería Katarina. Buscaron en los alrededores durante un par de días más, encontraron otros tres nidos y también los destruyeron, luego regresaron al viñedo y disfrutaron de casi tres semanas de paz.

Sin embargo, los bichos habían regresado y parecían más agresivos y hambrientos que antes, pero Cassiopeia organizo el grupo para repetir la solución anterior, salvo que en esa ocasión llevó más hombres y se propuso explorar la zona durante al menos una semana. No obstante, el segundo viaje se truncó a medio camino.

Su hermana no lograba explicar del todo bien lo que ocurrió, pero el campamento fue atacado en la madrugada, A ella la despertaron los gritos de los mercenarios y Frederick que la sacó del campamento sin darle el tiempo de informarse. Lo poco que Cassiopeia vio fue un par de hombres mutilados que gritaban. Otros intentando darle muerte a una especie de oruga que parecía engullir una pierna. Una semana después, cuando los heridos ni siquiera se recuperaban del todo una segunda oruga apareció cerca de la plantación, aunque esta era mucho más pequeña que la primera. Frederick logró acabarla sin ayuda, pero la baba del animal era corrosiva y le quemó el brazo derecho.

Katarina había leído el relato con preocupación, Cassiopeia le informaba que había pedido ayuda al general y que, con suerte, enviaría algunos soldados para que lidiaran con esos insectos. Además, había enviado a Lilian a la mansión del Bastión junto a su nana. Por otra parte, también el advertía que no continuara persiguiendo los bichos por su cuenta, tarde o temprano también encontraría una oruga y por mucho que se creyera intocable esa cosa podía matarla o herirla de gravedad.

Esa misma noche, Katarina había guardado algunas cosas básicas en una bolsa y tenía la firme intención de partir a la montaña. Pero se topó con Lux y esta la convenció de aplazar el viaje una noche más, así ella podía escabullirse y acompañarla, por supuesto que la propuesta le pareció extraña a la pelirroja. Luxanna le recordó que también ella tenía interés en los insectos, así que si Katarina viajaba ella podía aprovechar para hacerlo también.

El primer día e viaje no fue difícil, simplemente caminaron en silencio, sin encontrar ningún bicho o dificultad. Entrada la madrugada, Luxanna estaba demasiado somnolienta por lo que la pelirroja decidió que era prudente detenerse hasta el amanecer. A la mañana siguiente, encontraron algunos restos de garrapatas y los siguieron durante un par de horas, tal como la primera vez que se aventuraron juntas más allá de las cercanías a la Liga. A medio día pararon para comer, Katarina había llevado cecina, agua y pan seco para el viaje, en tanto que Luxanna cargaba en su maletín algunas frutas secas, un par de trozos de queso, algo de carne cruda para preparar y también para Chispa, un par de cacerolas, una manta para el frío, ropa interior, dos camisetas y una toalla para asearse apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Katarina había aprovechado la segunda noche de su viaje para molestar tanto como pudo, pero mientras iba sacando todos los haberes de Luxanna de su mochila, se daba cuenta de lo poco preparada que había estado para la expedición. Las dos cacerolas de Luxanna les permitieron tener algo de alimento caliente y hervir agua de un riachuelito sin arriesgar un dolor de estómago.

Esa noche, Katarina había dormido junto a la rubia a pesar de sus intentos por quitarle la manta y rodar lejos de su alcance. La noxiana no lo había permitido y se le pegó como sanguijuela besándola cada vez que la chica trataba de alejarla. Al final, Luxanna se rindió y utilizó a Katarina como almohada de modo que tuvo una excelente noche de descanso.

Caía ya la noche del tercer día y regresaban a su improvisado campamento en una cuevita cerca a otro riachuelo. Había pasado la mayor parte del día limpiando el área de garrapatas, pero por si no bastaba con su limpieza habían juntado madera suficiente para mantener fuego hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando llegaron, Chispa se echó a un costado y agachó la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, no pasó más de un par de minutos para que el animal se quedara dormido. Katarina creyó que Lux haría lo mismo, pero la rubia organizó los maderos en pequeños grupos, según sus cuentas tenían diez montones, lo que debía durarles ocho o nueve horas. Y en tanto Lux atisbaba el fuego colocando el primer montón, la pelirroja se tumbó contra la roca cruzándose de brazos. Solo tuvo que cabecear un par de veces antes de quedarse dormida.

En tanto Chispa y Katarina dormían, Lux encendió el fuego, tomó un poco de agua en la taza y la ajusto en el escaparate de madera sobre el fuego para preparar un poco de infusión. Luego, sacó de su mochila la toalla, un cambio de ropa interior y un poquito de jabón que había traído consigo. Se recogió el cabello para evitar mojarlo, se acercó al agua y empezó a desnudarse. Sumergió el cuerpo de a pocos, soportó el contacto del agua fría y se zambulló hasta los hombros.

Cuando se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua, Lux tomó el trocito de jabón y se enjabonó lo mejor que pudo, froto su piel con paciencia, como había extrañado Luxanna el bañarse durante esos últimos días. El sol de verano era sofocante en Valoran, no había briza y la humedad del ambiente la ponía sudar mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. En tanto Lux se relajaba con el aromita del jabón y- el apacible fluir del agua por su cuerpo Katrina había despertado y al ver lo que Luxanna hacía, fue muy silenciosa al despojarse de su ropa, luego caminó con extremo sigiló y se zambulló justo a su espalda.

Luxanna se levantó de inmediato pero las manos de Katarina sorbe sus pechos calmaron parte del sobresalto que había sentido. La rubia no opuso resistencia cuando Katarina aplicó presión para que se sumergieran nuevamente, y tampoco se quejó cuando sintió los labios de Katarina sobre su cuello, llenándola de besos a la vez que sus dedos empezaban a trabajar sobre sus pezones.

Llevaba dos semanas teniendo sexo con Katarina, así que en parte ya se había acostumbrado a que la tocara. Por supuesto que no fue sencillo, pero si resultó más fácil de lo que imaginó los primeros días. Luego de superar la sorpresa inicial de no tener la voluntad para negarse a las caricias y avances de la pelirroja, Luxanna aceptó que sentía una fuerte atracción por Katarina y que esta era capaz de interpretar a la perfección las incongruencias entre sus palabras y las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos de la primera noche que tuvieron relaciones eran difusos, Luxanna recordaba estar esperando por la pelirroja porque había escuchado decir que la Liga estaba considerando reforzar el campo de energía para que tampoco animales pudieran acercarse. Deseaba proponerle a Katarina que siguieran una corazonada suya, pero cuando la noxiana finalmente apareció Lux no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada. La pelirroja la había empujado contra el tronco más cercano, empezó a besarla y le desacomodó la ropa liberando sus pechos para ocupar sus manos en ellos. Luego, Lux recordaba vagamente como Katarina había abandonado su boca y se había dedicado a sus pechos, la sensación de los dientes de Katarina cerrarse sobre sus pezones y la presión al succionar todavía le producía un delicioso escalofrió. Después, Lux recodaba estar aferrada al cuerpo de la noxiana mientras esta seguía besándola y colaba su mano diestra entre la tela de su ropa interior, ni siquiera supo en que momento había desabrochado su pantalón o con que fuerza la mantenía suspendida con un solo brazo aferrado a su cadera. Tampoco podía precisar en momento exacto en que Katarina la había penetrado y su siguiente memoria era ella misma moviéndose contra los dedos de Katarina totalmente perdida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras.

Pero esa primera experiencia no acabó allí, mientras Luxanna se desplomaba aturdida por la intensidad de su primer orgasmo, Katarina se había desnudado y la había obligado a levantarse solo para recostarla sobre su ropa descartada. Después, Lux había sentido el peso de Katarina descender sorbe su rostro y como la noxiana cubría su boca con su sexo húmedo, entendía lo que la pelirroja pretendía y empezó por aventurar su lengua contra el clítoris endurecido, al sentir como el cuerpo de Katarina descendía mas sobre su boca Lux continuó su labor. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando la rubia creía estar entendiendo la dinámica, Katarina se había levantado para reacomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Luego, la pelirroja tomó una de sus manos e hizo con ella lo que su inexperta boquita todavía distaba mucho de lograr.

Al terminar, Katarina se quedó tumbada sobre ella unos minutos, después se levantó, se vistió y se acercó cuando también ella estuvo e pie. En tono jocoso, le dijo que era muy mala, pero también la beso y dijo que ya mejoraría, que se encargaría de cambiar eso. Y, fiel a su palabra, Lux había mejorado notablemente, si el par de veces que había logrado hacerla terminar en su boca eran evidencia contundente.

En fin, Lux dejó que Katarina la tocara y se recostó contra su cuerpo para facilitarle el acceso a su entrepierna, la pelirroja no tardó mucho en introducir sus dedos en ella. Luego sintió como los dientes de Katarina se cerraban sobre la piel de su cuello y succionaba despacio, esta vez no tenía que preocuparse porque la noxiana le dejase un moretón, disfrutó del placer que Katarina le daba y la siguió cuando salió del agua. Recogió su ropa, la dejó cerca del fuego y se tendió sobre la noxiana que ya la esperaba, Katarina fue más suave que en otras ocasiones.

Mientras Luxanna terminaba de vestirse, Katarina alimentaba el fuego y repartía un poco de comida en los dos platos que había traído la rubia. Al principio, la pelirroja se había reído, pero conforme avanzaban los días agradecía que la demaciana fuera tan delicada de traer cosas como esas que les facilitaban un poquito la existencia. Cuando la noxiana regresó con la comida, le tendió una ración a Lux que antes de tomarla despertó a Chispa con suaves caricias sobre su lomo y le dio de comer los últimos restos de carne.

Mientras cenaban, las dos guardaron silencio. Katarina tenía la mente en los bichos, no pasaba por alto el incremento en número y el cambio de comportamiento que tan bien predijo Luxanna. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque a los noxianos les costaba tanto deshacerse de la pequeña nación, aunque muchos de sus soldados eran como Garen, aquellos que ocupaban las posiciones estratégicas debían ser un poco como Luxanna y la rubia probaba cada vez tener una mente prodigiosa. Y, a pesar de que era algo debilucha en combate Katarina empezaba a admirarla.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Lux mientras tomaba la taza para beber un poco del té.

La pelirroja no contestó, continuó atizando el fuego hasta que la pila de madera se integró por completo a la fogata.

-Matar bichos.

Luxanna terminó su cena sin buscar iniciar conversación de nuevo. Katarina aún confiaba en ella para revelarle la verdadera razón para emprender ese viaje y, con el temperamento volátil de la pelirroja, era mejor no insistir. Se recostaron lado a lado pero sin tocarse. Y durmieron tranquilamente un par de horas hasta que los gruñidos de Chispa las levantaron.

El lince no paraba de gruñir, pero su posición era defensiva y, de hecho, parecía que deseaba huir del lugar. Katarina se levantó primero y fue rápidamente en la dirección que marcaba el felino. Tuvo que caminar algunos metros rio abajo, pero finalmente divisó entre las rocas algo que iba escalando con cierta dificultad. Lux llegó a su lado con un trozo de madera llameante en una mano y su daga en la otra, el resplandor de la llama reveló la criatura cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y Katarina sonrió al ver exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

Frente a ellas, estaba la misma cosa deforme y nauseabunda que su hermana describía en la correspondencia. Con el tamaño de un perro mediano, la cosa tenía el cuerpo de una oruga, pero poseía también un diminuto par de patas regordetas con las cuales se desplazaba, un enorme agujero lleno de dientes con una lengua tubular al medio. Sus ojos estaban esparcidos en pares por todo el perímetro de su boca y un par-de antenas babosas completaban la fea fisionomía de la criatura.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Luxanna.

-El bicho que vinimos a matar – contestó Katarian sacando sus dagas y lanzándose a la batalla de inmediato.

A pesar de lo que podía sugerir su apariencia, el bicho era lo suficiente ágil para esquivar las afiladas armas de la noxiana y aquello frustraba a Katarina. Aun así, la pelirroja continuó atacando mientras Lux procuraba acorralar la criatura con su antorcha improvisada. No parecía que iban a tener demasiado éxito, pero Katarina no se rendía fácil y en una serie de movimientos veloces encadenó un par de shumpos para aparecer justo encima del bicho y abrirle lo que parecía ser la cabeza en dos. No obstante, lejos de caer derrotado el insecto escupió una sustancia oscura y viscosa que al contacto con la ropa de Katarina empezó a disolver el material.

La noxiana se alejó y se quitó la chaqueta evitando quemarse la piel por muy poco. Entre tanto, Lux aprovechó para blandir la antorchar contra la bestia que chilló esquivando el fuego. Fue ese el momento que Katarina eligió para regresar al ataque, corrió y clavó su arma en lo que parecía ser el abdomen del bicho, luego utilizo toda su fuerza para hacerle un corte transversal que provocó un nuevo chillido, pero esta vez de dolor, la noxiana vio como Luxanna introducía la antorcha en la boca del animal y ambas se alejaron cuando este se encendió.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para verlo arder, pero al cabo de algunos segundos, se apagó por completo. Intrigadas, se acercaron nuevamente. Pero de los restos medio calcinados de la bestia surgió un segundo insecto, más pequeño veloz y feo. Chilló y se abalanzo contra ellas, no parecía que pudieren esquivar a tiempo y Lux levantó ambas manos formando una barrera justo antes de que el bicho explorara y cubriera todo con sus entrañas.

Katarina miraba los restos resbalar. Cuando la barrera desapareció y las entrañas cayeron al suelo, la noxiana giró para ver cómo Luxanna bajaba ambos brazos, todavía era visible un pálido resplandor en la palma de sus manos. Sin embargo, fue la rubia quien habló primero.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó una segunda vez ignorando el hecho de haber revelado parcialmente su gran secreto.

-Matar bichos.

Repitió Katarina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras pateaba un trozo de la criatura y se colocaba frente a Luxanna.

-Oye ¿Puedes levitar?. Tengo un par de ideas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Este capítulo era un poquito diferente en mi cerebro, no salió del todo como esperaba pero hay partes con las que estoy muy satisfecha. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora, vienen algunos de los capis que más ganas tenía de escribir.**


	22. Sin opciones

**XXI.**

 **Sin opciones.**

Katarina tomó los últimos cuchillos de su cinturón y los lanzó en una rápida sucesión que acabó con la oleada de insectos que atacaban. Sin embargo, mientras la pelirroja se movía para recuperar algunos, un segundo frente de garrapatas se lanzó contra ella, Katarina uso su shumpo a una de sus dagas clavada en algún árbol lejano y vio desde la relativa seguridad como Luxanna invocaba una esfera de luz que estallaba quemando los insectos. Aunque Katarina ya la había visto hacerlo varias veces, se interesaba cada vez más en conocer el alcance de su poder.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Katarina recogió sus dos dagas y tantos cuchillos como pudo, estaba punto de acercarse a Lux que jadeaba apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas cuando le llegó el zumbido característico de las avispas. Era ese el momento en que debía ponerse a trabajar en serio, Lux se escabulló del campo de batalla y fue hacía el norte en tanto la noxiana friccionó sus dagas produciendo el ruido suficiente para acaparar la atención de las avispas.

En tanto la pelirroja alejaba a los guardianes, Lux fue tan callada y rápido como podía hasta las dos colmenas que encontraron. Cuando estuvo cerca, la chica se agachó y empezó a conjurar un escudo que envolvió las colmenas atrapando la mayor cantidad de insectos posible. Acto seguido, creo una esfera de energía y la lanzó dentro del escudo el cual se cerró apenas estuvo dentro y estalló envolviendo todo en llamas. Los insectos fuera de la colonia parecieron perder el control, algunos intentaron regresar y otros empezaron a volar sin un patrón fijo. Luxanna aprovechó para escapar.

La demaciana caminó tan rápido como su agotadas piernas podían llevarla hasta el punto de encuentro, allí encontró a Katarina acabando con las últimas avispas. Al verla, la noxiana se acercó y le sujetó el brazo antes de que Luxanna se fuere de bruces por el cansancio, Katarina tenía que admitir que había estado equivocada con respecto a la chica. Con todo y su frágil cuerpecito había estado luchando casi sin descanso durante tres días, dormido muy poco y comido casi nada.

Katarina sabía lo suficiente sobre magia para entender que sin un catalizador adecuado, toda la carga de canalizar la energía era sufrida por el cuerpo y mente del mago. Y los cristales que había traído la rubia se habían quebrado a medida que la chica utilizaba magia cada vez más ofensiva, de hecho, la pelirroja sabía que solo le quedaba uno y una vez que ese también se hiciera añicos Luxanna no sería capaz de continuar peleando como hasta el momento. Podía incluso colapsar en medio de una batalla y los insectos la asesinarían. A la pelirroja no le gustaba para nada la idea, así que se preguntaba si el pequeño cristal en la empuñadura de sus dagas podía servir como una solución temporal.

La cuestión era que sus armas eran su bien más preciado, se las dieron cuando cumplió 14 años y les tenía demasiado cariño. Por eso, la idea de que la empuñadura se hiciera añicos si Luxanna sobrecargaba el cristal de pirita era el principal impedimento, pero viendo como la rubia se tomaba la cabeza con la mano libre le hacía considerarlo. En realidad, Katarina no entendía del todo la razón que la motivaba a querer mantener a la rubia a salvo más la idea de que muriera le gustaba todavía menos que perder una de sus preciosas armas.

Antes de que la asesina tuviera tiempo de decidirse, Lux levantó la vista y la apartó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, luego levantó ambas manos y conjuró una barrera que recibió la baba de la oruga que acababa de aparecer, seguramente atraída por los cadáveres de los otros insectos. Katarina se colocó en marcha de inmediato, lanzó una de sus dagas a los pies de Luxanna y la otra atrás del insecto, apareció en la segunda y cortó al animal limpiamente evitando que su sangre corrosiva le llegara al transportarse a su segunda arma. Al sentirla, Luxanna empezó a crear una segunda barrera para protegerlas de la explosión que seguiría, pero a mitad de creación el cristal se resquebrajó y la barrera empezó a desaparecer.

Fue ese el momento en que Katarina le colocó una de sus armas en la mano y Lux pudo sentir un subidón de energía y la barrera formarse de manera casi instantánea luciendo también más fuerte y resistente que nunca. Cuando la oruga explotó, sus restos resbalaron por la protección cristalina sin llegar siquiera a ensuciarla.

Lux observó la daga entre sus dedos y produjo una pequeña esfera de una brillantez e intensidad completamente desconocida para ella; Katarina observó cómo los ojos azules de la rubia alternaban entre la pequeña esfera y su arma. También ella se sorprendió con el significativo cambio en la magia que podía producir Lux con un catalizador de mejor calidad.

Finalmente, Katarina tomó el arma y la guardó en sus respectiva funda-. Luxanna no dijo nada durante el trayecto de regreso a su pequeño campamento, Chispa se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego al verlas llegar y lamió los dedos de Lux cuando esta procuró acariciarle la cabeza. La demaciana se tumbó contra una roca y cerró los ojos casi al instante, en tanto Katarina se encargó de avivar el fuego y preparar un poco de comida, con cierto desgano descubrió que si lo dividía bien tendrían provisiones para la noche siguiente. Después de eso, tendrían que contar con la suerte y energía suficiente para pescar algo ya que en esa montaña los únicos animales que sobrevivían eran los peces, y esto obedecía a que los insectos no parecían gustar de estar cerca al agua.

Muy a su manera, Katarina despertó a Lux y le ofreció la mayor parte de su escaza cena, la rubia comió un poco de pan y las bayas, pero el trozo de carne se lo dio a Chispa que se lo embutió de un solo mordisco. Tampoco el lince estaba ya tan llena de energía como siempre, incluso si no estaba luchando al mismo ritmo que ellas se veía agotada. Al ver eso Katarina sintió un leve acceso de ira, se acercó a la demaciana y le dio una bofetada, que parecía más una caricia.

-Que estúpida eres – dijo tomando su propio trozo y colocándoselo en la boca a la fuerza.

Al principio, Luxanna intentó escupirlo, pero al fijarse en el rostro de la noxiana masticó y tragó. Estaba muy cansada y adolorida para resistirse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía la suficiente energía para pensar en cómo Katarina se mostraba de repente tan protectora.

Katarina en cambio, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo actuaba, motivada por un impulso estúpido que reconocía de su niñez. Solo que esta vez tenía una intensidad y un significado algo diferente. La pelirroja simplemente aborrecía la idea que Lux desapareciera, una cosa era verla morir (por su propia mano) en el campo de batalla que ofrecía la liga y mofarse de ella mientras se desvanecía porque sabía que regresaría en un momento para repetir su extraño ritual de cortejo, pero otra era que lo hiciera allí dónde su cuerpo no se desvanecería y tampoco regresaría caminando como si nada.

Katarina era una asesina, su familiaridad con la muerte jamás le había molestado. Quizá porque desde su madre esta no se había llevado nadie que le importara, e incluso la desaparición de Victoria no fue sino un evento más en su vida. No obstante, deseaba que Luxanna viviera.

Nada había resultado como planeado, así que con mucha ira Katarina decidió que simplemente no podían seguir allí. Tuvo que silenciar su orgullo herido, el cual le reclamaba lo que pensaba hacer, y se recostó al lado de Lux que apenas levantó la cabeza para reconocer su presencia.

-Regresaremos cuando amanezca. Seguiremos el rio.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lux.

-Da igual, esta infestado. Parece que no importa cuántos matemos, aparecen cinco más para reemplazarlos.

-La fuente, debe estar arriba, cerca de la cima…

Katarina asintió, tomó la manta y las cubrió de la briza lo mejor que pudo. Luego permitió que Luxanna utilizara su hombro para apoyar la cabeza.

-Espero que Cassiopeia tuviera más suerte.

Como la demaciana ya se había dormido nuevamente, Katarina siguió su ejemplo y descansó sin interrupciones hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le despertaron. Lux se había despertado primero y estaba arrodillada frente al fuego atizando las brasas, a su lado la pelirroja podía distinguir un par de peces listos para ser cocinados. Ese era otro detalle que la tenía muy sorprendida, a pesar de su apariencia Luxanna era muy buena superviviente, conocía sobre plantas medicinales y tóxicas, podía construir lanzas para pescar, también era buena encendiendo el fuego y, lo más curioso, no la había escuchado quejarse una sola vez en toda la travesía.

-Deberíamos comer antes.

Después de comer, iniciaron la caminata de regreso. Bajar la montaña era mucho más sencillo que subirla, por lo que llegaron al pie de la montaña esa misma noche. Comieron y descansaron hasta que a la siguiente madrugada retomaron la caminata. A pesar de su cansancio, el viaje se hizo más llevadero a medida que se acercaban a la Liga, la naturaleza y la vida abundaban así que no les resultó tan difícil encontrar frutas y animales para comer.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Katarina tuvo la intención de separarse de Luxanna pero la rubia se sintió de repente muy débil. Tanto que se apoyó en Katarina, la pelirroja no entendía que sucedía. Cargó como pudo con Lux, Chispa no hacías más que chillar al ver la recaída de su ama. Tuvo que usar shumpo para aparecer en el marco de la ventana y estuvo a punto de resbalarse entre tener que cargar con la rubia y su gato. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, ni siquiera se molestó cuando vio al animal subirse mucho antes que ella pudiera colocar a la rubia.

Sin embargo, en el momento que Lux tocó el colchón su energía se restableció milagrosamente y arrastró a Katarina con ella girando para posicionarse sobre ella. La noxiana miró sorprendida a Lux que no le dio tiempo para aliviarse o enojarse pues empezó a besarla al tiempo que se deshacía de su ropa, Katarina la dejó hacer y sonrió mientras espantaba a Chispa del lecho. A medida que iban desnudándose Katarina notó lo incómoda que estaba consigo misma, todavía no apestaba pero seguro que estaba cerca. Incluso si a Lux no parecía molestarle mientras besaba su cuello rumbo a sus senos a la pelirroja si, por ello rodó y se la quitó de encima.

Luxanna se quedó jadeando boca arriba mientras de reojo miraba como Katarina se levantaba y se terminaba de desnudar, pensando que volvería a la cama la rubia se también se deshizo de su ropa y esperó. Sin embargo, Katarina dio la vuelta y paso de largo a cuarto de baño, Lux se levantó casi de inmediato y fue a la cómoda por un par de toallas uniéndose a la pelirroja en la ducha.

Aunque la noxiana estaba complacida con la repentina desesperación de Luxanna por ella, no le permitió tomar el control así que cada vez que Lux la besaba ella se alejaba y reía. Demoró bastante más en ducharse de lo que pensó, pero al final terminó enjabonando también a la rubia mientras esta se empecinaba en besarla dónde pudiera. Luego de quitarse el jabón, Katarina permitió que Lux se pegara a ella y la cargó hasta la cama.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Lux fue mucho más agresiva y tomó la iniciativa. No le importó las veces que la pelirroja la bajó y procuró dominarla, se rebeló en cada ocasión y finalmente su persistencia dio fruto cuando Katarina se quedó quietecita bajo ella, con una sonrisa burlona y mirada expectante.

Luxanna no se molestó en seguirle el juego a la pelirroja, sino que la beso una última vez antes de llevar su boca directamente a sus pezones. Como ya sabía que Katarina disfrutaba cuando mostraba su deseo, empezó por utilizar solo su lengua, acción que provocó una respuesta positiva en la noxiana quien se recostó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación. Lux continuó aplicando presión con sus labios y succionando con suavidad, una de sus manos emulaba la estimulación en el otro pezón y su mano diestra iba trazando pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de Katarina.

Cuando Lux se despegó de sus pechos, Katarina fue separando las piernas lo suficiente para darle espacio a la rubia quien apenas tuvo el espacio mínimo se lanzó contra su entrepierna introduciendo en ella su lengua. Katarina gimió aprobatoriamente y no pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo que marcaba la boca de la rubia, en el momento que Luxanna se separó para introducir dos de sus dedos en ella y dedicarse a estimular su central nerviosa Katarina tomó el cabello de Lux y empezó a acariciarlo presionando su rostro todavía más contra ella. Aquello dificultó la penetración que ejercía Luxanna, pero le importó muy poco pues lo que realmente la estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo era su boca.

En tanto Katarina iba escalando, Luxanna la escuchaba gemir, sentía como sus piernas le estrujaban la cabeza y como todo su cuerpo convulsionaba para ir al encuentro de su boca. Tanta era la aparente desesperación de la pelirroja que Lux extrajo sus dedos y utilizó ambas manos para estimular también sus senos. El efecto fue casi inmediato y bastaron solo unos segundos para que Katarina largara un gemido gutural estrujándola contra sí misma una última vez, Lux se retiró apenas pudo y subió a gatas para besarla. Como siempre, la noxiana parecía disfrutar de sentir su propio sabor en los labios de Lux así que respondió entre jadeos.

Lux creyó que Katarina procedería a cambiar de roles, más la noxiana simplemente levantó la manta y la colocó sobre ambas abrazándose al cuerpo sobre ella y acomodando a Lux en una posición para dormir.

La demaciana observó a su amante dormir pacíficamente al cabo de unos minutos, la elección de adjetivo le hizo fruncir las cejas. ¿Qué significaba en realidad la palabra?, ¿Podía llamarle así a la noxiana?. Quizá la palabra tenía varias connotaciones, la primera que le venía a la mente era una correspondencia de sentimientos, alguien que le quisiera incondicionalmente y que provocara en ella exactamente lo mismo. La segunda, menos romántica y más carnal era para alguien cuya presencia podía despertar deseos que solo se satisfacían con el cuerpo.

En el primer caso, su mente elegía a Kahina como una representación más o menos adecuada, más luego reflexionó que no era posible ya que a pesar de quererse, la soldado ciertamente no era capaz de aceptarla tal y como era. Kahina quizá había desarrollado sentimientos por la versión de sí que mostraba en Demacia, pero si la viera ahora seguramente ese cariño se extinguiría rápidamente. En el segundo caso, Katarina no podía ser más perfecta pues con ella había descubierto lo emocionante y satisfactorio que resultaba saberse deseada. Lux se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Katarina y pensó que quizá, algún día encontraría alguien que fuere capaz de llenar ambas definiciones.

Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Katarina y deseó, por un momento, que su vida no estuviera a punto de irse al traste. No podía negar que la pelirroja le gustaba, más que solo eso, a veces la volvía loca con su forma de ser y quería desaparecerla, pero a veces esa misma locura tenía el efecto contrario. Y cuando estaba con ella, Luxanna podía liberarse de todas las máscaras y Katarina parecía preferirla así. No obstante, era difícil para le demaciana entender la motivación de Katarina para buscarla, en su caso había decidido disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba y no detenerse a pensar en cada pequeña decisión.

Aun dándole algunas vueltas al asunto, Lux fue quedándose dormida. El cansancio y la comodidad que ofrecían los brazos de Katarina fueron llevándola al mundo de los sueños del cual no regresó hasta la media mañana del día siguiente. De hecho, fue Katarina quien la sacó de la cama para que atendiera el insistente llamado a su puerta, algo que hizo de mala gana y envuelta en la cobija. Por la actitud de Chispa podía adivinar que se trataba de Nami o quizá Sejna, pero ellas solían dejarla en paz si no respondía la primera vez. Así que, el fin de su vida comenzaba temprano, o era Ahri con alguna de sus noticias re importantes que no podían esperar.

Resultó ser lo segundo, y resultó también que si se trataba de una noticia importante: Sejna partía para Freljord junto a todos los freljordianos que aún quedaban en la Liga y Ahri creía que estando ya allí le gustaría despedirse de su amiga. Por supuesto que Luxanna agradeció el gesto y le pidió algunos minutos para ponerse presentable.

-Date prisa. Y, Luxanna, saca a la bestia de tu habitación antes de bajar. Quien sabe de qué es capaz.

Lux miró intrigada a la vastaya, luego a Chispa a su lado y ladeo la cabeza sin comprender nada. ¿Desde cuando se refería a su lince como bestia?. Estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando Ahri volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz era un poco más fría y seria que de costumbre.

-Me refiero a Katarina.

Lux le miró con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la bestia en cuestión apareciera a su lado sin tener la decencia de ponerse algo encima.

-Oh, zorrita. Te puedo hacer una demostración ya…

Lux empujó a Katarina y cerró la puerta; Ahri pudo ver como la noxiana miraba a la rubia con sorpresa pero sin ese instinto asesino que cualquier otro despertaría en ella. Hacía semanas que lo sospechaba, pero guardó silencio en consideración al cariño que sentía por Lux. Sin embargo, desde que Luxanna había anunciado su repentino viaje y Katarina desaparecido estaba segura de su hipótesis inicial.

Cinco minutos después, Luxanna salía de su habitación con prisas y acomodándose disimuladamente el cabello para evitar los felinos ojos de Ahri durante unos segundos más. Bajaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que la vastaya sintió pena y se decidió a darle un poco de paz, al menos hasta que Sejna estuviera en camino.

-Tengo una buena nariz Luxanna, y he vivido mucho para ser mejor observadora que otros. Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora, escúchame bien, han pasado algunas cosas mientras estabas de _viaje_.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Vamo' a ver a dónde nos lleva todo esto, dijo mientras era la que escribía.**


	23. Icathia

**XXII.**

 **Icathia.**

 _Todo era su culpa. Suya y de nadie más. En su afán por frenar el avance de Azir y su ejército había aceptado la dudosa propuesta de Malzahar. Ninguno de sus consejeros veía con buenos ojos al joven mago, decían que era demasiado ambicioso e imprudente, pero él estaba tan desesperado por no perder su trono que no midió las posibles consecuencias._

 _El último gran rey que tendría Icathia empuñaba su cimitarra mientras sus hombres esperaban nerviosos la orden de ataque. Su mejor general, Abhu se paró a su lado para observar el ejército de horribles criaturas que les cerraban el paso en un último esfuerzo por defender la fisura que unía su mundo con Runaterra._

 _-Mi Rey, ya no debe culparse por esto. Era una guerra, tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles_.

 _-No, Abhu. Debí aceptar la derrota con honor, quizá capitular con Azir y asegurar que mi gente tuviera un futuro, pero en lugar de eso salvé mi orgullo y nos condené a todos._

 _Abhu observó el cansado rostro de sus hombres, sus vendajes sucios y sus armas gastadas, luego posó la vista sobre los shurimanos y vio exactamente lo mismo. Incluso el gran emeprador con su armadura dorada y su lanza legendaria tenía una apariencia precaria. Pero en la mirada de cada hombre y mujer allí reunido, Abhu reconoció un espíritu inquebrantable: lucharían hasta su último aliento._

 _Azir levantó su arma y con un poderoso grito ordenó a su ejército avanzar; el Rey Salad también blandio su cimitarra y avanzó junto a sus tropas. La batalla fue cruda y cobró la vida de tantos soldados que la arena se tiño de rojo con su sangre, pero al final las bestias fueron derrotadas y los que aun podían moverse hicieron el tramo final hasta la fisura._

 _De pie frente al inestable portal, el culpable de haber conectado a Runaterra con El Vacio ofrendaba su cuerpo mismo como catalizador definitivo para ligar ambas dimensiones. El ritual casi se completa, pero Azir y Salad atravesaron el cuerpo de Malzahar antes que pudiera terminar la integración. Moribundo, el mago se lanzó a la fisura dónde desapareció tras un cegador destello._

 _Ahora que Malzahar ya no estaba, los dos monarcas pensaron que las criaturas no lograrían encontrar el camino hacia Runaterra y que podían cerrar fácilmente la anomalía con el legendario poder de Xertah y sus discípulos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el poderoso hechicero fue capaz de cortar la conexión entre ambas dimensiones, apenas y logró reducir el tamaño de la fisura y limitar el paso de criaturas._

 _Avergonzado por sus acciones, el Rey Salad juró a su nuevo emperador consignar su vida y la de sus descendientes a vigilar la abominación que su orgullo había creado. Sobre decir que el Rey falló en su cometido, a medida que pasaban los años, las leyendas sobre el enorme poder que se escondía en Icathia fue incrementando y viajeros de todos los rincones del mundo viajaron en su búsqueda. Cuando Salad era ya un anciano, el emperador ascendido de toda Shurima tomó la decisión más trascendental de de su reinado y provocó un cataclismo de sumió toda el área en la arena._

 _Pasarían varias generaciones hasta que la tradición oral de Shurima convirtiera la historia en leyenda, la caída de Icathia se atribuyó a la implacable campaña de Azir. Los pocos Icathianos que sobrevivían se agruparon cerca a la costa y prosperaron como pudieron mientras vigilaban las arenas bajo las cuales reposaba la fisura. Durante cientos de años, los icathianos cumplieron su juramento, soportaron en silencio el desprecio de sus hermanos shurimanos y vieron su gente mermar en número. Pero también atestiguaron el regreso de las criaturas, mucho más débiles que las primeras y les llamaron en lengua antigua "makhluq farigh"._

 _Decenas de generaciones después, cuando Azir cayó traicionado por su más fiel sirviente los Icathianos empezaban a florecer de nuevo, su eterna vigilia iba quedando en el olvido y los reyes que subsecuentes enfocaron su esfuerzo en revivir el gran legado del imperio Icathiano. Grupos de hombres y mujeres se extendieron por el área, fundaron pequeños asentamientos y establecieron rutas comerciales con tierras lejanas. Por mar llegaron extranjeros con sus lenguas y costumbre extrañas, de las dunas nómadas shurimanos con el único interés de comerciar._

 _Con el paso de los años, los extranjeros fueron poco a poco entrando en contacto con los misterios de las dunas, aprendieron las historias y desearon los tesoros que escondía la arena. Muchos murieron buscando riqueza, otros sobrevivieron y contaron cuanto habían visto. Fue así como las leyendas del pasado cobraron vida una vez más, los extranjeros adaptaron el nombre de las criaturas a su lengua y entre los muchos nombres que recibieron, el más extendido fue engendros del Vacio._

Katarina observaba a Lux como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero la joven estaba demasiado seria para que fuere mentira la sarta de disparates que le acababa de contar. ¿Un Rey desesperado que había permitido a uno de sus consejeros abrir una fisura a otra dimensión?. Para empezar, ¿Qué demonios era fisura, o dimensión?.

-Ya te lo dije – explicó Luxanna empezando a impacientarse -. Piensa que es como una puerta a un lugar fuera de Runaterra.

La noxiana volvió a fruncir las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me digas que de verdad te crees ese cuento…

-Creo que busqué en todos los libros que pude y no encontré nada, pero tiene sentido ahora que tengo en cuenta que las tribus de shurima son nómadas y no escriben sus historias como nosotros sino que las cuentan los unos a los otros.

-Es estúpido.

Luxanna encogió los hombros y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, con la nueva información podía empezar a pensar cómo es que habían llegado esas criaturas desde la lejana Icathia. Quizá le vendría bien un mapa, pero no tenía un libro de geografía a la mano así que iba a tener que dibujarlo ella misma. Había dado solo unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió el agarré de la noxiana en su brazo.

-Bien te creo. ¿Cómo llegaron acá?.

-Creo que hay dos posibilidades. La primera, alguien trajo algunos ejemplares desde shurima, quizá para venderlos en algún mercado o pensaba estudiarlos… - dijo Lux liberándose del agarre de Katarina y tomándola de la mano para empezar a caminar -. La segunda… que haya una fisura cerca y estén pasado por allí…

-Entonces, vamos a tener que volver a la montaña – contestó Katarina.

-Es probable. Pero… no puedo hacerlo ahora.

La asesina guardó silencio, Lux estaba un poco distante esa noche y también la anterior. Pero ahora al menos mantenía contacto físico con ella, normalmente Katarina hubiera presionado un encuentro más personal.

-¿Dijo algo la zorra? – preguntó de repente.

-No le digas así. Ahri está… preocupada.

-Qué meta el hocico en sus asuntos…

-Katarina…

Lux sintió como Katarina se detenía y jalaba de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos e intentar besarla, algo que no le permitió al girar el rostro y levantar ambos brazos para poner algo de distancia entre ellas.

-Ahora no.

-Ayer tampoco, supongo que ser igual el día de mañana. Y los que sigan. ¿Qué dijo? – insistió sintiendo su humor empeorar.

El problema no era lo que había dicho Ahri sino que su vida no terminó. Su acompañante había llegado esa tarde y, en lugar de darle la noticia que esperaba, le informó que habían programado algunas batallas para la siguiente semana. Actuó con total normalidad e incluso le entregó la ropa limpia de la semana anterior. Como no podía hacer demasiadas preguntas sin delatarse, Lux tuvo que conformarse con adivinar que su padre no fue capaz de terminar la farsa, que en lugar de mandar por ella y encerrarla con el resto de afligidos estaba empecinado en hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría.

Por supuesto, sir Joseph lo hacía para no mancillar el honor de la familia, no porque deseara mantener a su hija menor a salvo de las horribles consecuencias que dejaba la pretricita. Antes fue capaz de seguir las órdenes de su progenitor porque no tenía ninguna otra opción, pero incluso durante sus años de servicio se había revelado en pequeña escala. Temía las consecuencias de sus actos y su actuar era sumamente cauteloso. ahora, por el contrario, había dejado de lado sus miedos y se dedicó a vivir siguiendo sus impulsos, aunque al principio le fue algo difícil aceptar la dirección en la cual la estaban llevando.

Pero todo aquello lo había hecho segura de conocer el desenlace de la historia: su padre montaría en cólera, ordenaría a un grupo de sus mejores hombres viajar hasta Valoran y regresar con Luxanna. Luego, seguramente la forzaría a tomar la petricita o la enviaría a las afueras de la muralla con el resto de afligidos, soportaría el golpe a su ego y su legado con la dignidad de un caballero. Y mientras los Crownward se recuperaban del golpe, ella se marchitaría en alguna casucha con cinco o seis personas más. Pero ella iba a evitar aquello, iba a negarse a regresar y cuando los soldados quisieran utilizar la fuerza iba a solicitar la protección temporal a la Liga. Eso le compraría un par semanas, tempo que utilizaría para extender una solicitud formal que distraería a todos de su verdadero plan. Cuando tuviera todo organizado, escaparía.

Ahora no podía hacerlo, y debía seguir viviendo con las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con Ahri – contestó Lux cruzándose brazos a una distancia prudente de la asesina -. Soy yo.

Katarina se revolvió el cabello perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que tenía; Lux pareció notarlo porque suspiró y cambió un poco su críptica postura.

-Yo… he estado teniendo relaciones contigo porque pensé que… algunas cosas cambiarían. Pero no pasó nada de lo que creí. Ahora, no sé qué hacer.

-Entonces ¿El problema es que no cambió nada?

Lux asintió.

-Eso es todavía más estúpido. Porque buscar excusas y razones patéticas para hacer lo que se te antoje. Lo haces y ya, te ocupas de las consecuencias después…

-No puedo hacerlo – insistió Lux cerrando los ojos, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle -. Yo no puedo. Tengo que planear, tengo que saber hacia dónde voy porque si no lo hago mi padre tendrá ventaja y cuando decida venir por mí no estaré lista.

Katarina avanzó hasta ella y la sacudió con fuerza de los hombros. Lux había empezado a llorar.

-Deja de lloriquear, no sirve para nada. Es por eso que los demacianos son basura, son débiles, se quiebran tan fácil con solo un poquito de presión. Y yo aquí, pensando que tenías algo diferente e interesante, pero mírate llorando porque papi vendrá algún para arrastrarte de regreso a casa.

-Tu… tú no sabes cómo es Demacia – contestó Luxanna limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. No tienes idea de lo que me harán.

Katarina bufó, restándole toda importancia y severidad al destino que podría sufrir. Aquello enfureció a la rubia, sabía lo poco que le importaba a Katarina todo lo que no fueran ella y sus propias necesidades o deseos.

-Prefiero estar muerta que volver. No hay lugar en Demacia para alguien como yo, todo lo que soy, es inconcebible allí.

-Eso se puede arreglar – respondió Katarina tomando una de sus dagas -. Si quieres morir, yo puedo hacerlo. Si es tan malo como dices…

-¡Hazlo! – chilló Lux sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente -. ¡Mátame!

Lo siguiente que sintió Luxanna fueron las manos de la noxiana cerrarse contra sus piernas mientras la levantaba del suelo y la besaba con pasión desmedida. La rubia estrujó el cuerpo de Katarina entre sus piernas en tanto abría la boca para profundizar el beso. Cuando su espalda chocó contra el tronco gimió en la boca de Katarina que en respuesta le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?.

Katarina observó los ojos azules de Luxanna llenos de deseo y casi pudo adivinar la respuesta, pero antes de seguir quería escuchar la respuesta de su propia boquita.

-Yo… yo quiero… - tartamudeo quedándose de repente callada.

La pelirroja temió que se arrepintiera, pero cuando volvió a hablar. La voz de la demaciana se llenaba de seguridad y decisión.

-Te quiero a ti.

Dicho eso, Lux se aferró a su cuerpo y la besó. Movió su cadera para darle en espacio justo a su mano de colarse entre su ropa, y levantó la cabeza exponiendo su cuello cuando sintió los dedos de la pelirroja deslizarse en ella sin la menor compasión, luego gimió cuando Katarina le hincó los dientes a la vez que succionaba la sensible piel de su cuello. Segundos después, Luxanna se movía contra la mano de la noxiana buscando maximizar la sensación de placer que la invadía. No obstante, justo cuando estaba segura de que llegaría pronto al orgasmo, Katarina retiró sus dedos y la dejó caer.

Completamente aturdida, Lux buscó a la pelirroja que reía mientras la observaba levantare con gran dificultad.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba.

-Mmm no se me antoja coger afuera hoy. Volvamos.

Aunque Katarina empezó a caminar de inmediato, sus pasos fueron cortos dándole tiempo a la rubia de alcanzarla. De todo lo dicho, la pelirroja solo prestó atención al momento en que Luxanna confesó haberse acostado con ella porque pensaba que no tendría que lidiar con ello en el futuro. Y la idea de no dejar ninguna huella en la rubia no le gustó, ya se encargaría ella de que la rubia no pudiera ni siquiera despertar sin pensarla, sin recordar cada pequeña cosita que el hiciera en la cama. Empezaría esa misma noche, dejaría una marca profunda en la chiquilla, tanto que incluso cuando se aburriera de ella la demaciana no podría más que buscarla una y otra vez. Si, la haría toda suya, y de nadie más.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Lux, Katarina la tomó de la cadera y utilizó su shumpo para llegar a la ventana, sonrió convencida de que su infalible plan le otorgaría un lindo trofeo una vez que se hubiera aburrido de Luxanna.

Al día siguiente, luego de haber pasado una noche memorable Lux observaba dormir a la pelirroja tan cómoda y despreocupada en su cama. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser que no tuviera ninguna reserva sobre lo que estaba pasando entre las dos, pero todavía más curioso era que fuere ella la única que solo estaba interesada en ella y era indiferente quien era, o lo que era. De hecho, después de haber revelado su magia nada pareció cambiar entre las dos, Katarina seguía igual de presumida e insufrible que siempre, esa sonrisa burlona y su complejo de superioridad también estaban intactos. En el fondo, Luxanna sabía que la noxiana solo estaba segura de si misma, sus acciones, sus palabras, e incluso algo tan trivial como caminar eran un reflejo de ello.

El plan de Katarina parecía funcionar, pero no fueron los veinte minutos que pasó complaciendo la entrepierna de Lux con su boca, o los otra media hora que invirtió penetrándola despacio, ni tampoco los tres moretones que le dejó en el cuello mientras la besaba, sino la genuina indiferencia que sentía por todos los temores de Luxanna. Para ella, era irrelevante si tenía magia, o si prefería la compañía de una mujer que de un hombre, lo que le interesaba era ella, bueno, su cuerpo pero al menos eso era todo suyo.

Cuando escuchó los dos golpes en su puerta, Lux se levantó y tomó el cubrecama descartado para cubrir su desnudez. Después de muchos años estaba en paz consigo misma, cierto era que todavía quedaban algunos cabos por atar pero quería seguir adelante sin anclarse al pasado.

Al abrir la puerta, la mirada de Ahri fue una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, más Lux sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se consolaba un poco no tener que fingir toda su vida frente a la vastaya. Y Ahri, sonrió también estirando sus dedos para colocarlos con suavidad sobre la parte derecha de su cuello.

-Por supuesto que la bestia esa tenía que marcar su territorio. Pasa por mi habitación antes de bajar a desayunar, tienes que cubrirte eso.

Lux frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba y su acción provocó que la vastaya riera y que Katarina despertara de su placentero sueño. Todavía en la cama, Katarina vio como la rubia regresaba a la habitación y buscaba entre los cajones alguna cosa, encontrándola solo para pegar un grito aterrado cuando descubrió los moretoncitos en su cuello. Rápidamente dejó caer la cobija y se inspeccionó el resto del cuerpo, tenía marquitas de dientes y hasta rasguños en las piernas, el abdomen y los pechos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Para esa personita que deseaba saber qué y de dónde salen los bichos.**

 **Pero se los quiere a todos. Además, somos like 6 pelagatos (pero bonitos, like en plan bien) en este fandom de rare pair hay que apoyarnos.**

 **En otras noticias, aunque creo que ya lo notaron, entramos en una parte de la historia dónde nos centramos en Katarina y Lux. Hay algunas escenas que me moria por escribir, desde que plantè la semilla de la historia, espero que les gusten. Solo su hay curiosidad, dejaré los capis marcados plan, esta escena algo y los cambios que sufrió**

 **Also, espero poder seguirles cumpliendo con los horarios de publicación. Pero si pasa algo, yo les digo con tiempito.**


	24. Uno menos

**Antes de empezar, quiero felicitar a los fans de** _ **Adventure Time**_ **, sé que deben estar emocionados(más que yo cuando salio la skin de Elementalista, ó cada vez que Lux sale en algún corto o arte oficial). Los felicito de corazón, debe ser maravilloso que una pareja que has apoyado por años con tanta energía se vuelta una realidad al fin. Yo eran uno de esos fans causales que descubrió la serie por puro error, y me hizo reír así que vi unos capítulos y me terminó gustando. Creía que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa se veía lindas juntas, leí un par de fics todo dramas, que no entendí muy bien ya que no sabía toda la historia de la serie, y también tengo algunas imágenes kawais en el teléfono. Mi punto es señoritas y señoritos, que me alegro mucho por ustedes, los fans diehard que han estado al pie del cañon por años. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.**

 **En otras noticias, debe ser lindo saber que tu ship de años se hace realidad ¿Verdad, Blizzard?. FFs, lo que una daría porque Naisha y Maiev se confirmaran, pero eso si hay un fic mejor que pan recién hecho, o que las mismas Nanoha y Fate, todavía me agradaban solo que Vivid destruyo mi amor. Y pues, que decir de Kata y Lux no hay ni sombra que se puedan juntar de manera oficial.**

 **Someday, it will be my day… or not. This is so sad…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXIII.**

 **Uno menos.**

-Definitivamente, a esa mujer no le gusta la gente rubia.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? –preguntó Caitlyn a su pareja mientras colocaba su ficha.

-Pasó de Ahri toda la batalla, ni siquiera cuando la atacaba se ocupaba de ella. Desde que empezó fue directamente por Ezreal.

-¿Le hizo algo?. Tiende a ser un poco irritante a veces.

Vi observó a su novia y levantó los hombros como respuesta. Para ser sincera, no sabía si Ezreal había dicho algo que molestara a la noxiana. Katarina si tenía un pésimo humor y cualquier cosa parecía irritarla a niveles astronómicos, pero Ez era un muchacho tranquilo, algo tímido y suficiente inteligente para no buscar problemas con Katarina.

Ahri rio mientras hacía su propia jugada; Luxanna la miró por el rabillo del ojo un poco nerviosa con lo que pudiera decir. Pero la vastaya acomodó su ficha mientras hablaba.

-Una vez estuve con un noxiano. Era muy celoso, detestaba que alguien más me mirara. Recuerdo que una vez, inicio una pelea solo porque no le gustó como me miraban un par de borrachos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Vi dejando de lado sus fichas para centrar toda su atención en la vastaya.

Lux volvió a mirar a Ahri, incluso si la mujer había prometido no decir nada sus comentarios e indirectas parecían querer traicionar su promesa. Hasta el momento, no creía que Nami o Vi hubieran caído en cuenta de la frecuencia con la cual Ahri aprovechaba para sacar a Katarina en la conversación, pero la Sheriff era un tema completamente distinto. Caitlyn era perceptiva y Lux temía que Ahri estuviera apelando precisamente a eso para romper que alguien más lo supiera sin romper directamente su promesa.

-Puede que nada, puede que todo. Solo digo que no me parece que sea algo en contra de la gente rubia…

Dijo Vi olvidando el tema de Katarina por un momento, sin embargo Caitlyn levantó la vista y alternó, sin que Luxanna lo notara, entre la rubia del grupo y la vastaya. En su trabajo tenía que ser extremadamente buena para seguir pistas, para leer a la gente e interpretar cuanto pudiera de su comportamiento y forma de actuar. Por eso, la Sheriff se daba cuenta de las miradas nerviosas y recriminatorias que Luxanna lanzaba en dirección de Ahri cada que se mencionaba a la asesina noxiana. Un tema ya bastante recurrente en sus re establecidas noches de juego, lo cual fuere todavía más raro si no estuvieran topándose con esa mujer en casi todas sus batallas. Aun así, Cait ya sospechaba que algo se traían Ahri y Luxanna y que, además, involucraba a Katarina.

-Los noxianos son celosos. ¿Es tu punto?.

-Y posesivos también, les encanta ir marcando todo lo que consideran suyo…

-¿Cómo perros entonces?- abundó Cait fingiendo pensar su próxima jugada, pero muy atenta a la reacción de Lux.

-Pero más agresivos…

Lux suspiró y jugó, ni siquiera estaba tan asustada de que las demás se enteraran que dormía con la noxiana, porque ya ni siquiera podía decir que era solo sexo. Katarina, literalmente, estaba viviendo con ella. Pasaba las noches allí, tuvieran o no relaciones, a veces llegaba cansada y quería descansar en su camita pero encontraba a la noxiana muy a gusto debajo de sus cobijas. Los primeros tres días, fue extraño para ella despertarse con el brazo de Katarina alrededor de su cintura, luego le molestaba que la pelirroja le quitara la manta a mitad de la noche para obligarla a pegarse a ella en busca de calor -Luxanna sospechaba que Katarina hacía esto a propósito.

Al cabo de una semana, se hizo a la idea que la pelirroja no se iría a su propia habitación así se lo pidiera, así que no le quedó de otra que acostumbrarse. Facilitó la tarea que Katarina resultó muy ordenada, tomó posesión de una cómoda y una de sus mesas de noche, allí guardaba algo de ropa, sus dagas y otros objetos personales. En el cuarto de baño, había colocado su cepillo de dientes y un cepillo, pero utilizaba el mismo champú y jabón que ella. Tampoco se tomó la delicadeza de traer sus propias toallas.

La segunda de semana de convivencia fue más agradable, le dejaba una agradable sensación en el pecho saber que luego de desvelarse cazando bichos se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de Katarina. No importaba si tenían relacione so solo se besaban hasta que alguna se quedaba dormida, por lo general Lux. Una de esas noches, mientras le acomodaba el cabello Luxanna preguntó cuánto duraría eso y Katarina se encogió de hombros respondiéndole que no tenía idea, pero que tampoco le importaba mucho. Que si se aburría se lo diría y sería el fin. la incertidumbre le molestaba casi tanto como la seguridad de la noxiana que sería ella quién decidiría por cuanto tiempo estarían juntas, también Lux podía aburrirse de Katarina y decidir cortar el contacto.

Suspiró harta de devanarse los sesos. Ya sentía la mirada crítica de Caitlyn sobre ella y sospechaba que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que supiera la verdad. Por eso, Lux decidió dar un paso al vació y confesar ella misma porque de repente Katarina estaba presente en el noventa por ciento de sus conversaciones. Dejó las fichas a un lado, miro a sus amigas y también muy brevemente a Ahri que fingió demencia.

-No es tan mala… es un poco difícil lidiar con ella, pero no es tan insoportable todo el tiempo…

Descontando a Ahri, todas la miraron con desconfianza, como si acaba de afirmar una imposibilidad.

-Lux, tu eres de las personas que ven algo bueno en todos, como Cait… - dijo Vi

-Se está acostando con Katarina – intervino Ahri incapaz de seguir callada por más tiempo.

Después de un prolongado silencio en el cual Luxanna agachó la vista y escondió el rostro en sus manos, fue Caitlyn la que habló, ya que Vi seguía con la boca medio abierta preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

-Ya veo. Eso explicaría algunas cosas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tu… Tu sabías esto y no me dijiste? – reclamó Vi recuperando de repente toda su energía.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero, y te lo he dicho muchas veces, tienes que ser más observadora si algún día planeas ser mejor policía.

Vi gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si, bueno. Yo… solo pasó… y no es tan mala como le gusta aparentar.

-Es peor. ¿Quieres mostrarles cómo te tiene el cuello? – respondió Ahri bastante molesta.

Ahora que el secreto había salido a la luz la vastaya podía expresar con tranquilidad todo su desacuerdo. Luxanna se negaba a hablar del tema, lo único que le pidió fue que no dijera nada, pero la determinación de la jonia se debilitaba cada día que se veía en la obligación de cubrirle los moretones del cuello a la rubia. Ahri pensó que con el correr de los días mejoraría, pero Luxanna aún tenía marcas de los días anteriores, aunque más pequeñas. Sin embargo, el día anterior, Ahri se puso a pensar si bajó la ropa el cuerpo de Lux también estaba en ese lamentable estado. Cuando le preguntó a la demaciana, la chica tartamudeo antes de negarlo con poca convicción.

-Mira Lux, podemos encontrarte alguien mucho más agradable para tener una aventura que Katarina. Eres linda, solo necesitas abrirte un poco a las posibilidades.

-Espera, espera… - intervino Vi cuando logró conectar algunos puntos de la conversación -. Todo esto de los noxianos celosos, las marcas y las treinta veces que mató a Ez hoy… ¿Están conectados?.

Cait sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Vi pensaba y descubría las cos-as por si sola, la manera como sus ojos se iluminaban, la excesiva gesticulación, el tono asombrado de no saber que era más sorprendente lo que descubría o el solo hecho de haberlo hecho le encantaban.

-¡Maldita sea!. Katarina se la pasó matando a Ezreal porque se dio cuenta de que le gusta Luxanna. ¿Es eso? – preguntó la vigilante levantándose de su asiento y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Estoy segura que si – respondió Ahri mirando como Lux hacía una mueca.

-¿Le gusto a Ezreal?.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? – indagó Caitlyn -. Cada vez que se acerca a ti esta hecho un mar de nervios, ni logra verte a la cara y cuando lo hace se poner completamente rojo. De hecho, ayer ¿No te invitó a comer?.

Lux frunció las cejas, no recordaba que el chico la hubiera invitado. Simplemente llegó con su almuerzo mientras ella comía y preguntó si podía acompañarla. Como Luxanna procuraba ser amable con todos, se apresuró a hacerle lugar a su lado. No recordaba mucho del almuerzo, salvo que Ezreal había estado hablando todo el tiempo y, quizá por ello, la rubia no le prestó suficiente atención.

A decir verdad, Ezreal no ocupaba un espacio significativo en la mente de la demaciana. Era un chico más o menos agradable, aunque un poco tímido y tendía a divagar y divagar sin fin aparente, en las pocas ocasiones que hablaron siempre parecía seguro de lo que decía y no recordaba reconocer en él ningún comportamiento extraño. No obstante, Luxanna no era muy detallista con aquellos asuntos que no despertaban su interés, lo cual explicaría a la perfección porque en ningún momento fue capaz de notar la aparente atracción de Ezreal hacía ella.

-Solo se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y habló todo el tiempo? – indagó Vi.

-Si, casi no comió.

-Pues allí está. Ezreal se pone nervioso y habla hasta por las orejas cuando no sabe qué hacer.

Las mujeres se silenciaron durante algunos segundos, Caity y Vi sentían penita por Ezreal que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado acercarse a Lux y hablarle, según él estaba dando los primeros pasos para conquistarla; Ahri también sentía algo de lástima por el chico, aunque era demasiado infantil y delicado para como le gustaban a ella los hombres. Pero Luxanna seguía anonadada con el descubrimiento, en Demacia nunca nadie se interesó por ella más que Kahina y para cuando se lo dijo era tarde, pero en Valoran no solo tenía la atención de la asesina noxiana sino que, de alguna forma, también el joven aventurero piltoveriano estaba cautivado. La rubia no negaba que se sentía bien, pero no le atraían los hombres en lo mínimo y, además, ya estaba con Katarina.

-Eso no tiene sentido…

Ahri estaba por protestar cuando escucharon el eco de pasos por el corredor, y todas giraron la cabeza para ver aparecer por la puerta nada más y nada menos que a Katarina. Como siempre, tenía una expresión impaciente y hastiada en el rostro, no saludó y fue directo al lado de Lux.

-¿Qué demonios haces?.

La aludida parpadeo un par de veces. Luego se levantó a la velocidad de un rayo y salió tras Katarina que no la esperó aunque se lo pidió. Sin embargo, a medio camino del corredor, Lux regresó corriendo y se topó con las demás todavía mirándose sin entender nada.

-Lo siento. Les juro que puedo explicarlo todo, pero por ahora, por favor. No digan nada.

Tan pronto como Lux abandonó la habitación por segunda vez, las tres mujeres la siguieron. La vieron doblar el corredor y siguieron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se detuvieron al verla salir por la puerta y se agazaparon en la ventana más cercana. Gracias a su gran rango de visión, Ahri no tuvo problemas para identificar a la rubia corriendo al encuentro de la noxiana, quién la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Caitlyn tomó la mira del rifle que siempre llevaba con ella y también las pudo ver, en tanto Vi entrecerraba los ojos sin ver más que un par de sombras muy cerca de los árboles.

Katarina gesticulaba, también Lux pero luego la noxiana se acercaba a la rubia, parecía sonreír y darle una palmada en las nalgas e inmediatamente se acercaba al rostro de la rubia para besarla. Lux la empujaba con una de sus manos mientras parecía reclamarle algo, Katarina encogió los hombros y volvió a sonreír. Luego, vieron como Lux se quitaba la bufanda que llevaba y señalaba con ahínco su cuello, la acción provocó que Katarina riera y se acercara para darle unos cuantos besos a la piel maltratada.

-Interesante – comentó Cait mientras ajustaba la mira para tener una mejor vista del par.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Vi deseosa de saber que se perdía.

Cuando Katarina levantó el rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa que solo se le quito cuando la rubia la besó e hizo una señal para que siguiera. Katarina empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo algunos pasos después, sacó una de sus armas y se la tendió a Luxanna quien la tomó para luego retomar la marcha.

-¡¿Qué pasa!? – volvió a preguntar Vi -. ¿Lo están haciendo?.

Tanto Ahri como Cait giraron para ver a la mujer de cabello rosado, pero mientras Ahri cargaba una mirada divertida en sus felinos gestos, Cait parecía estar a punto de regañarla como si fuere una niña pequeña. Aun así Vi quería saber qué demonios había pasado.

-¿No?.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió la Sheriff guardando su mira y enderezándose.

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba esa reacción de Katarina.

-Ciertamente es extraña. Y, le dio una de sus armas. ¿Me pregunto a dónde irán a esta hora?.

-Qué demonios…

-Nada. Solo hablaron, luego Luxanna la besó y se fueron, fue todo.

-Será mejor esperar que Lux hablé con nosotras.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, Vi levantó ambos brazos apoyándolos en la nuca.

-Supongo. De todas formas, la debe estar pasando bien. Los noxianos serán muchas cosas, pero tienen una imaginación en la cama…

Vi se arrepintió del comentario tan pronto como lo dijo, se fijó en el rostro de Caitlyn e intentó salvarse.

-Me han dicho. No que yo sepa.

La sheriff ya iba dos zancadas por delante y Vi podía adivinar por su forma de caminar que no estaba contenta.

-Mierda.

-Parece que Cait se siente excluida – comentó Ahri con una risilla.

-No abras la boca Ahri. ¡Cait!¡Pastelito!. Vamos, espérame…

Mientras Vi se las arreglaba para contentar a su novia, Ahri seguía observando por la ventana el lugar exacto en que las dos mujeres se habían perdido de vista. Ciertamente, la breve interacción entre las dos la había desconcertado, parecían llevarse bien y existía entre las dos una dinámica interesante.

La vastaya regresó a su habitación empezando a creer que podía existir una posibilidad pequeñita, casi inexistente, que Katarina no fuere una terrible elección para enamorarse. Y, en el peor de los casos, Vi tenía razón: los noxianos eran muy creativos y, generalmente, buenos amantes.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yo, toda buena escuchando opiniones:** _ **Tu penses ça**_

 **Él, todo sordo y que además no habla francés: ¿Qué tiene mi pancita? :c**

 **Técnicamente es** _ **Tu penses comme ça**_ **, but…**

 **La próxima actualización será el miércoles. GG.**


	25. Dime que si

**Este capítulo contiene menciones al miembro masculino. Si esto les trauma, se van a perder de lo demás.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXIV.**

 **Dime que si.**

Luxanna se aferró a la sábana cuando sintió los dedos de Katarina resbalar lentamente sobre sus labios mojados, la anticipación de lo que vendría era más que suficiente para lubricarla todavía más. Incluso si Katarina había hecho una labor impecable con su boca, la sola posición boca abajo la excitaba demasiado. Parecía que la noxiana lo sabía y hacia el camino entre sus pliegues con lentitud, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran sin la menor resistencia y sabiendo que podía entrar en ella cuando lo deseara. Sin embargo, Katarina consideraba que todavía no era el momento, así que continuó dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran con lentitud.

Desde su posición, Katarina podía ver el perfil del rostro de Lux contra la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía muy quedamente cada que sus dedos aplicaban un poco de presión amenazando con entrar. Katarina sonreía en cada ocasión y demoraba su paso, hasta que Lux pareció cansarse de que la tentara y justo cuando sintió que Katarina pensaba tentarla presionó su cuerpo contra sus dedos logrando que entraran con facilidad. Sin embargo, Katarina no le siguió la corriente y no empezó a moverlos, aunque tampoco los retiro. La pelirroja simplemente sonrió observando como todo el cuerpo de Luxanna se movía para darle un poquito de placer.

La verdad es que Katarina tenía otros planes para esa noche y que la rubia estuviera así de ansiosa y húmeda era solo el principio.

Cuando Lux empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad, Katarina retiró sus dedos con un movimiento rápido y la rubia gimió escondiendo el rostro en la almohada para ahogar toda su frustración. ¡Es que no podía Katarina penetrarla y ya?. Llevaba veinte minutos en esa posición, sufriendo las provocaciones de la noxiana y ya no tenía cabeza para seguir haciéndolo. Así que levantó el rostro decidida a cambiar los papeles. No obstante Lux sintió, de nuevo, una presión en su entrada y esta vez no se retiró.

Al principio cerró los ojos agradeciéndole a Katarina no seguir fastidiándola, pero luego, cuando sintió que entraba en ella de una forma demasiado pareja y constante, sumado a que de repente notó como parecía que sus dedos habían aumentado en grosor y longitud. Pero lo que realmente la hizo girar la cabeza fue sentir las manos de Katarina, a cada lado de su cadera.

Katarina tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía su propia cadera, Luz sentía algo deslizarle muy lentamente fuera de ella y luego, cuando Katarina empujaba volví a entrar. Cuando Katarina se hizo hacía atrás, Luxanna aprovechó para escapar colocándose a gatas y moviéndose hacia adelante, no le importó la presión que ejerció Katarina con sus manos, a fin de cuentas la soltó solo un par de segundos después de intentar retenerla. La rubia en se enfurruñó en la parte superior de la cama tomando una de las mantas descartadas para cubrirse.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos para indagar que ocurría y vio con sorpresa como Lux le observaba un poco asustada. Como era normal, Katarina intentó acercarse pero Lux se encogió dándole a entender de manera efectiva que no deseaba su contacto. Espantando un poco los remanentes de su excitación la noxiana buscó una razón para el repentino cambio de actitud de Lux. Creyó que había sido un poco brusca al colocar el juguete dentro en un solo empujón, incluso si ella parecía más que preparada para recibirlo.

-Desde aquí se veía bastante húmedo.

-¿Qué? – respondió Lux todavía desconcertada.

La asesina hizo una mueca, pero siguió con su idea inicial. Aunque estaba extrañada de haberse equivocado con algo tan sencillo.

-Pues tu…

-No. ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Lux señalando con uno de sus dedos.

Katarina siguió con sus ojos lo que señalaba Lux, y poco a poco fue teniendo sentido toda la situación. No fue que Luxanna no estuviera lo suficiente lubricada para recibir el largo del juguete, sino que ni siquiera sabía que era. Tampoco era tan difícil imaginarlo, pero aun así a la pelirroja le pareció lindo que la viera como un conejo asustado.

-Es un juguete que quiero usar contigo. No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada.

Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero Lux reaccionó exactamente igual que antes.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?.

Al ver que Luxanna no cedía, la noxiana largo un suspiró y comenzó a desajustar las correas, el juguete se deslizó una vez la presión cedió y Lux siguió el recorrido que este hizo hasta la cama. Fue en ese momento que notó como tenía en realidad una prolongación en la parte trasera; Katarina tomó el trozo de plástico inerte y lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche a pesar de la protesta de la rubia.

Ya sin el juguete, Luxanna permitió que Katarina le quitara la manta, la tomara de la cadera y abriera sus piernas para acomodar su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Mmm… a ti realmente no te gusta el pene ¿Verdad? – comentó a noxiana besando a Lux mientras sonreía.

-Ya te lo dije, no me gustan los hombres. Para nada.

-Si, si. Pero es solo un juguete, no es real. Solo sirve para darte placer y ya – respondió la noxiana llevando sus manos a los pechos de Lux.

Aunque la rubia le miraba con desconfianza ya no intentaba huir, por el contrario parecía acomodarse para que Katarina tuviera todo el espacio necesario al momento de tocarla.

-Por esta noche lo dejo pasar, pero hazte a la idea. Me gusta esa cosa.

Luxanna de verdad que no quería pensar en ello, pero ya sabía que cuando Katarina decía algo lo cumplía. La noche en que había confesado ante las chicas le hizo prometer a la noxiana que no le dejaría más marcas, en especial en el cuello. Y, hasta esa noche, la pelirroja había cumplido. Por supuesto que todavía usaba los dientes en ocasiones, pero ya no aplicaba tanta presión para dejarle amoratada la piel sino que se contenía y cambiaba de zona si consideraba que podía excederse de continuar.

En general, la personalidad de Katarina tan decidida e inflexible consigo misma le gustaba, pero en este particular caso no le hacía la menor ilusión.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Katarina al verla hacer muecas.

-No quiero hacerlo con esa cosa. No me siento cómoda…

-Ay por favor. Te vas a sentir bien. No seas tan delicada, no es un pene de verdad, no vas a quedar embarazada ni nada.

-Eso lo sé. Pero no quiero, no puedes… no sé…¿Antojarte de otra cosa?.

Katarina fingió pensarlo, pero al final le dio un pellizco a los pezones de Lux y respondió negativamente. Pocas veces se empecinaba así, pero desde que estuvo arreglando su habitación y encontró el dildo supo exactamente como lo quería utilizar. Para ella, era una tontería la reserva que tenía la demaciana y estaba convencida que una vez le demostrara lo bien que lo podían pasar las dos terminaría pidiendo que lo usara más a menudo.

-No, quiero hacerlo así.

-Pero yo no.

-Por ahora…

Lux entrecerró los ojos, intentó quitarse a Katarina de encima para darse media vuelta y dormir. No quería hablar del tema, no iba a darle pie a la noxiana para creer que no era definitivo. No dejaría que la tocara con esa cosa puesta.

-Ya, quédate quieta – dijo Katarina mientras reía divertida.

-Quiero dormir.

-Por supuesto que no. No seas infantil, no voy a usarlo hoy. Pero aún quiero hacerlo, así que… dime.. ¿Qué quieres?.

Como la noxiana ya lo sabía, Lux no respondió solo la miró a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decir; Katarina sonrió y empezó a besarla mientras se acomodaba para introducir sus dedos. No le molestaba complacerla de esa forma si era lo que quería, luego cambiarían y la noche no se iría al traste. Sin embargo, tuvo una mejor idea.

Con cuidado de no espantarla Katarina fue acomodándose en tanto la penetraba despacio, con la suficiente velocidad para mantener a la rubia distraída en tanto se colocaba en una posición cómoda. Cuando estuvo lista, retiró sus dedos y esperó que Lux abriera los ojos. Su mirada era reprobatoria, casi parecía que esta vez sí se voltearía y se dormiría sin importarle quedarse a medias, pero al ver como Katarina había acomodado su cuerpo de manera que solo fue necesario dejar se levantara una de sus piernas para que le sexo húmedo de la pelirroja hiciera contacto con e suyo enviando una descarga de energía por todo su cuerpo.

La sensación solo se fortaleció cuando Katarina empezó moverse con lentitud, solo unos cuantos movimientos circulares que provocaban un exquisito roce entre sus clítoris. La fricción provocó que Lux se dejara caer y empezara a gemir, lo que provocó que Katarina se acomodara un poco mejor sobre ella y aplicara mayor presión a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo; Luxanna entreabrió las piernas para incrementar todavía más el contacto e incluso iba al encuentro de Katarina aunque el peso de la pelirroja se lo dificultaba.

A pesar de que ambas jadeaban y que la sensación era placentera, Katarina sentía el deseo incontrolable de besarla y ahogar todos esos sonidos con su propia boca. Le gustaba besarla, así que, embistió una última vez antes de retirarse por completo y continuar su labor con sus dedos en tanto se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de Lux para capturar sus labios. De inmediato, los brazos de Luxanna la atraparon en tanto abría la boca para responder el beso sin ser capaz de contener su voz.

Pero Katarina no deseaba perder el trabajo hecho así que de inmediato introdujo dos de sus dedos en la rubia y empezó a moverlos con la velocidad y fuerza suficiente para que Lux pudiera continuar escalando al pico del orgasmo. No le tomó más de tres minutos sentir como todos sus músculos se contraían, gemía sin ser capaz de responder sus besos y con un último esfuerzo arqueó la espalda unos segundos ante de caer completamente exhausta.

Contrario a otras noches, Katarina se bajó de la demaciana y se acomodó a su lado, tomó la manta y se cubrió dejándole suficiente espacio a la rubia para hacer lo propio una vez que estuviera recuperada. En tanto esperaba, Katarina tomó le juguete de la mesa. Era una lástima que Lux no quisiera utilizarlo, para ella no tenían mucho sentido las reservas que manifestaba. No era un pene real, sino un trozo de plástico que hacía un trabajo similar y en ocasiones mejor.

La pelirroja había descubierto hace tiempo que en ocasiones ese juguete le dievertía más que le miembro real, porque podía ir al ritmo que ella quisiera y dudaría tanto como se le diera la gana. Con un hombre podía ser muy bueno, o un desastre. De hecho, ahora que se ponía a pensar su relación más larga con un hombre fue Frederik y él había terminado decantándose por su hermana menor, lo que hubiere podido molestar a otras mujeres, pero a Katarina le daba igual. Luego estaba la freljordiana, con quién estuvo poco más de dos meses, y cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba. Luego seguía Lux que, en medio de sus cohibiciones y suposiciones ridículas, resultó bastante buena en los asuntos de cama, en especial cuando acomodaba la cara entre sus piernas.

En tanto pensaba sintió la cobija tensarse y giró levemente para ver como Lux apenas y podía cubrirse del sueño que llevaba; aprovechando el momento, Katarina tomó el juguete de su parte posterior y se lo fue acercando a Lux quién al sentir el cambio de peso en la cama abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver le trozo de plástico con forma de falo próximo a su rostro.

-No –dijo mientras rodaba fuera del alcance inmediato de la pelirroja.

Por suerte, la cama era lo suficiente grande para que pudiera acomodarse al borde y disponerse a dormir. Escuchó la risa de Katarina, luego otro cambio en el balance del colchón y el brazo de Katarina apropiarse de su cadera mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo.

-Separa las piernas.

-No – repitió la rubia mientras las cerraba todavía más.

Sin embargo, Katarina apoyó su pelvis contra el trasero de Lux y la forzó a separar las piernas con la rodilla. Acto seguido, deslizó su pierna entre las suyas y se acopló a su cuerpo.

-No era tan difícil.

Katarina apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormida solo un par de minutos después; Lux permaneció despierta un poco más, pues creía que se trataba de algún truco de la noxiana para que bajara la guardia y poder acercarle de nuevo esa detestable cosa. Sin embargo, al final también se durmió arrullada por el agradable calorcito que despedía el cuerpo de Katarina.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Katarina despertó Lux ya se había marchado a su entrenamiento matutino, pero sobre la mesa, en lugar de su dildo, reposaba un plato con fruta, queso, un par de pastas y también un vaso de jugo. Comió, tomó una ducha, recogió toda su ropa sucia y la puso en una bolsa para llevarla a su habitación. luego hizo la cama porque estaba de buen humor. Abandonó la habitación por la ventana, como era costumbre, y llegó a la suya sin siquiera tocar el suelo. Alimentaba su ego saber que seguía igual de ágil a pesar de haberse dedicado a todo menos a entrenar durante los últimos dos meses.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, Katarina fue hasta el recibidor de la Liga y se tumbó a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía una vista perfecta del camino. Sacó su pequeña piedra de agilar y se dedicó a pulir el filo de sus dagas y cuchillos mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Este es uno de esos capis que me picaba por escribir. En parte porque me daba mucha risa la situación, por motivos personales, y en parte porque está bastante marcado el carácter de Lux y también el de Katarina.**

 **We shall see more of that toy later on.**

 **PD: Actualizaré solo los miércoles hasta nuevo aviso. Sorry.**


	26. Lilian

**XXV.**

 **Lilian.**

Cassiopeia creía que haber cambiado los caballos por el carruaje en Valoran había sido una idea pésima. Al menos sobre el lomo del animal la niña no brincaba por todas partes preguntándole cada veinte segundos si ya iban a llegar, le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas. Y también podía ver como Talon parecía querer lanzarse por la ventana antes que seguir escuchando a Lilian hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno.

Misteriosamente, Lilian dejo de brincar y se pegó al cristal del carruaje como si su vida dependiera de ello, quizá deseaba ser la primera en divisar la Liga, por algo la chiquilla era la más entusiasmada con el viaje. Cassiopeia sabía del gran cariño y admiración que Lilian sentía por Katarina, para la niña, su tía era lo mejor que existía en toda Runaterra.

El día que descubrió su embarazo maldijo un buen rato antes de hacerse a la idea, ella no planeaba tener hijos, menos de esa forma y mucho menos del ex amante de su hermana, pero así se habían dado las cosas. Su principal temor era la reacción de Katarina, pero en lugar de enojarse y dañar su relación la pelirroja simplemente se encargó de conseguir personal con experiencia para tener un bebe en casa. A pesar de su frio exterior, Cassiopeia podía dar fiel testimonio de lo cuidadosa y cariñosa que podía ser Katarina.

En cualquier caso, los nueve meses que duró la gestación de Lilian fueron difíciles en el viñedo, Cass no hacía más que preocuparse por sus finanzas en manos del administrador que contrató su hermana. Frederik ni siquiera podía poner un pie en la casa sin que Katarina o Marcus parecieran querer matarlo. Y, bueno, ambos creían que pudo haber elegido un mejor padre para la siguiente generación de DuCouteau. Sin embargo, Frederik no se desanimó en ningún momento, ignoró con cierta elegancia las miradas de ambos y se mantuvo a su lado cada segundo que tenía libre. Fue durante ese tiempo que se enamoró de él, pero ya tendrían tiempo para terminar de conocerse.

Una mañana, Katarina preparaba el filo de sus armas para cumplir un encargo cuando Cassiopeia rompió fuente y tuvo que enviar a un criado por la partera. Luego, la asesina sostuvo su mano hasta que Frederik llegó, todavía lleno de sudor por estar trabajando en la cosecha, y se quedó a su lado por el resto del parto. Katarina no pudo estar, pero regresó tres días después. Se encerró en la habitación con su hermana y la recién nacida, no dijo nada y tampoco pasó del recibidor. Desde allí podía ver a las dos dormir y eso le bastó.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron complicadas en la mansión, cuando Katarina estaba en casa observaba de lejos a la bebé, jamás se acercaba mucho y desaparecía misteriosamente en cada ocasión que Cassiopeia intentaba acercarse a ella. El General, en cambio, había viajado dos veces desde el bastión con pobres excusas que no engañaban a nadie y cuyo verdadero objetivo de ver a su primera nieta era transparente como el cristal.

Al cabo de tres meses Cassiopeia no pudo soportarlo más, espero que Katarina llegara de una misión rutinaria y la emboscó. Apareció de repente con su hija en brazos y se acercó a su hermana quien no pudo escapar. Había dos grandes temores en la vida de Cassiopeia en ese momento, el primero perder al pequeño ser humano que sostenía en brazos. El segundo, perder al ser humano que la había sostenido en sus pequeños brazos mientras preguntaba dónde estaba su madre y cuando regresaría. Recordaba bien la expresión de Katarina cuando le acercó la niña, era de las pocas veces en que había observado un dejo de pánico en el siempre confiado rostro de su hermana.

Al acercarle la criatura Katarina retrocedió y le pidió que no lo hiciera, que no era capaz de cargarla; Cassiopeia preguntó la razón, creyendo falsamente que Katarina podía guardarle algún rencor a ella o a la bebé por las circunstancias de su concepción. Sin embargo, la pelirroja dijo que era demasiado pequeña, que temía lastimarla ya que sus manos solo servían para una cosa: matar. Cassioepeia sonrió y fue acorralando a su hermana mayor hasta que no le quedó otra opción que recibir a Lilian que apenas abría los ojos reconociendo el ambiente.

La niña fijo la vista en su madre, luego en Katarina y para sorpresa de ambas no lloró, sino que acercó su rostro al pecho de Katarina y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Con una suavidad impensable, la asesina acarició el pequeño rostro de Lilian con la yema de sus dedos, temiendo que las callosidades fueren demasiado ásperas para su piel. Pero la chiquilla no despertó, y de hecho, lloró cuando Cassiopeia intentó cargarla. Horas después cuando Lilian tuvo la suficiente hambre y lloró por su madre, dejó que la cargara pero agarró con fuerza el dedo anular de Katarina mientras se alimentaba. Luego se volvió a dormir, pero se negaba a dejarla ir.

Cuando Lilian empezó a gatear, procuraba siempre seguir las zancadas de Katarina y lloraba si veía que su amada tía se alejaba mucho. A veces, Katarina parecía exasperada con la actitud de la niña, pero a medida que crecía iba extrañando los días en que, con sus primeros pasos, Lilian la seguía a todas partes mientras estaba en casa. La asesina adoraba a la niña, casi tanto como la pequeña a ella y por eso, cuando tuvo edad suficiente para caminar sin ayuda Katarina le regaló su primer par de dagas, sin filo a petición de Cassiopeia.

Katarina le enseñó a lanzar, también las bases del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Incluso había alcanzado a enseñarle los primeros pasos para utilizar shumpo, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Cassiopeia porque la niña terminaba regresando todo lo que comía y duraba con malestar general uno o dos días. Pero apenas se recuperaba, esperaba con ánimo su siguiente lección. A medida que Lilian crecía, sus horas con Katarina cobraban más significado, pues, así como Victoria le enseñó lo básico antes de morir, la pelirroja exigía a su sobrina más allá de lo que cualquiera esperaría de una cría de cinco años.

Pero Lilian no se quejaba, la única vez que objeto y amenazo con llorar Katarina se agachó a su lado, la miró con seriedad y le dijo que era una DuCouteau. La niña aún no entendía del todo, pero de solo recordar la expresión de su tía jamás se le ocurrió cuestionar su entrenamiento otra vez. Sin embargo, todo llegó a un abrupto final cuando Katarina fue enviada a la Liga. A partir de ese punto, la vida de la pequeña sufrió un cambio muy brusco, su padre se convirtió en su mentor y Lilian lo detestaba, al principio.

Dos meses después de la partida de Katarina, la pequeña preguntó por fin que había ocurrido y su madre solo le dijo que Katarina estaría ausente por un tiempo, que era mejor si se acostumbraba a que fuere Frederik quien se encargara de sus lecciones, pero Lilian se cruzó de brazos muy indignada alegando que papá era malo con los cuchillos, que era torpe y que no sabía lanzar. De modo que Marcus envió uno de sus mejores asesinos a servir en reemplazo de su hija mayor, pero Lilian seguía descontenta. El nuevo tutor era mejor que su padre, pero seguía sin ser tan bueno como su tía, y, además, no sabía cómo enseñarle una técnica que solo Katarina conocía. Cassiopeia se aterraba cada vez más de la actitud de su hija, tan decidida y capaz de cuestionar ordenes sin desobedecerlas directamente. Por las venas de la niña corría la sangre de una digna heredera del apellido, y eso la enorgullecía pero también le preocupaba.

Katarina empezó a enviar correspondencia tres meses después y Cassiopeia leía algunos apartes de las cartas a su hija, en especial aquellos en que Katarina hablaba o preguntaba por ella. También escribió algunos de la pequeña para su hermana, pero su rol de escribana no duro mucho. Lilian insitió en hacerlo ella misma así que sus dos horas diarias de lectura y escritura se transformaron en seis, que extrajo de sus horas de juego porque tampoco estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su entrenamiento.

Durante un par de meses, después de la chiquilla tuviera la suficiente destreza para escribir por sí sola, las cartas entre las dos no pararon, Cassiopeia casi sentía envidia cuando veía como Lilian llenaba hojas y hojas con mensajes para Katarina, y, en retorno, su hermana también le dedicaba páginas enteras. No obstante, un día la correspondencia menguó, Lilian solo redactaba una o dos páginas cada mes o cada bimestre y Katarina hacía algo similar.

Para el sexto cumpleaños de la niña, Katarina le envió otro par de dagas, las que ella utilizo hasta que cumplió los catorce. Ese detalle despejó toda sombra de duda sobre el estado de la relación entre su hija y su hermana, aunque aún la intrigaba en aparente distanciamiento. Semanas después, los insectos había empezado a aparecer y Cassiopeia envió a Lilian al Bastión con el General.

En realidad, Cassiopeia no planeaba traer a su hija pero Marcus la envío de regreso junto a Talon porque creía que el Bastión no era un lugar seguro para ellos. No era para menos con la revuelta que se cocía de a pocos en el corazón del Imperio noxiano. Técnicamente, tampoco era necesario que ella hiciera el viaje hasta Valoran, pero Katarina había hecho un pedido algo curioso en su última carta y podía aprovechar la situación para ver a su hermana, satisfacer su curiosidad y hablar con ella sobre lo que podía traer el futuro.

El carruaje por fin se detuvo, Cassiopeia apena tuvo tiempo para ver como Lilian bajaba del carro y corría a los brazos de Katarina que la esperaba de pie, muy tranquila y sonriente. En tanto la pelirroja levantaba a su sobrina del suelo, Cass colocaba ambos pies sobre la tierra y estiraba un poco los músculos antes de empezar a caminar.

-Lilian te he dicho que no brinques encima de la gente – dijo una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

-Pero… es mi tía – respondió la niña aferrada al cuello de la pelirroja.

Cassiopeia rio, no sabía decir si era tierno que separar a tu tía de los demás seres humanos o un insulto al no considerarla una persona; A su hermana no le molestaba en lo mínimo, así que decidió hacer la vista gorda y dejo que fuere Katarina quien cargara a la chiquilla hasta el vestíbulo. Los trámites para entrar en la Liga no demoraron mucho, solo algunas preguntas y un par de conjuros. Aunque se hospedarían en la zona de invitados, Katarina consiguió, con una mirada fría, que el mago les garantizara acceso completo a todas las instalaciones y cuando estuvo listo, se llevó a Lilian de paseo por el lugar, pero solo las zonas que eran más relevantes. Cassiopeia y Talon se habían quedado atrás, cuidando que sus escoltas fueren acomodados adecuadamente al igual que vigilaron el transporte del equipaje hasta sus habitaciones.

Un par de horas después, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse las dos aparecieron para la cena. Lilian no hizo más que hablar y hablar, tal como lo había hecho durante el tiempo que llevaba con Katarina. Ni siquiera los intentos de su madre por obligarla a comer en silencio surtieron efecto, la pelirroja parecía feliz con la actitud extremadamente alegre de su sobrina y no parecía reparar en nada, ni nadie más que en la pequeña. Luego de cenar, ocuparon una de las salas de estar y Lilian, con ayuda de Talon le hizo una cortísima demostración de todo lo que había estado aprendiendo en ese año y medio.

Finalmente, la energía de Lilian se agotó y Cassiopeia cargó a la chiquilla para meterla a la cama, antes de irse le hizo una seña a su hermana para que la esperara y otra a Talon para que la siguiera. Una vez los chiquillos estuvieron en cama, Cassiopeia regresó a la sala de estar dónde Katarina también parecía tomar una siesta.

-Parece que será mejor hablar mañana, cuando Lilian deje de monopolizarte, claro está.

-No es necesario. Podemos hablar ahora.

-También estoy agotada Katarina, son dos semanas de viaje.

La pelirroja vio cómo su hermana menor tomaba asiento y largaba un suspiro profundo. Aunque tenía muchas preguntas, podían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Aun así, la asesina noxiana no resistió la tentación de picar a su hermana menor.

-¿Así que dejaste tu preciado viñedo en manos de Frederik?. Me decepcionas hermanita…

-Es más capaz de lo que tú y papá creen. Pero no, solo tiene que seguir mis instrucciones.

-Si eso fuera cierto, Lilian ya tuviera ese hermanito del que tanto hablan… - dijo Katarina sonriendo al ver como su hermana se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz y suspiraba de nuevo.

-Esa niña. Bueno, ya que lo sabes. Lo estábamos considerando, pero nunca es un buen momento, primero el viñedo, luego tu maravilloso exilio, el entrenamiento de Lilian. Y justo cuando pensé que todo estaba encarrilado, los insectos.

-¿Han estado haciendo lo que les dije?

-Si, Katarina, enviamos un grupo de gente a la montaña. Solo regresaron dos hombres, bastante mal heridos. Dijeron exactamente lo que tú en tu última carta, le escribí a papá y dijo que enviaría una legión a hacerse cargo. Por eso vinimos, no quiero arriesgar a mi hija hasta que sepa que está ocurriendo.

Katarina asintió y se acomodó en la silla.

-Lo discutiremos mañana. Vete a la cama, te estas quedando dormida allí sentada.

-Oh, este lugar te sienta tan bien hermanita. Tanta consideración con tu hermana menor y ni hablemos de tu encargo. ¿Para quién es?

-Para nadie – respondió Katarina con una sonrisa alegre.

Era un verdadero placer tener a Cassiopeia cerca.

-Por supuesto que no, solo mandaste a pulir dos cristales de argón y emplazarlos en un bastón de veraplata para colgarlo como trofeo en tu habitación.

-No tenías que traerlo, bastaba con que lo enviaras con algún criado. Y sé que tampoco viniste solo para alejar a Lilian del viñedo. Así que, ¿Realmente quieres hablar ahora o prefieres descansar y fastidiarme mañana?.

-Mañana – contestó Cassiopeia levantándose y empezando a caminar.

No obstante, cuando estaba ya cruzando el marco de la puerta la voz de Katarina la detuvo en seco.

-Ese niño… ¿Es el nuevo protegido del General?.

-Hasta mañana Katarina.

Cass no respondió, pero la sonrisa que portó hasta que estuvo bien cómoda bajo sus mantas le parecía suficiente prueba a Katarina de que así era. De manera que su padre había buscado un reemplazo para ella en un chiquillo escuálido, y seguramente lo había enviado con Cassiopeia para que ella lo viera y lo supiera.

No estaba de humor para nada, ni siquiera para encontrar la compañía de otro ser humano agradable así que fue a su habitación y se encerró hasta la mañana siguiente.


	27. Cassiopeia

**Buenas. Me duelen los dientes. Pero tengo que aguantarme el aparato este con la esperanza de que me arreglen la desviación de mandíbula, así que no sé, espero que si alguien está bajo de nota como este pechito se alegre un poco con este capi.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXVI.**

 **Cassiopeia.**

Cassiopeia había visto a su hija y Katarina entrenar, pero Lilian había estirado un poco desde la última vez que lo hicieron de modo que sus movimientos ser veían más fluidos. Lilian había estado entrenando de sol a sol durante meses para poder impresionar a su tía con sus habilidades la próxima vez que se vieran, así que no era sorpresa para su madre ver como su hermana no la tenía fácil esquivando los ataques de la niña. Pero Talon jamás había visto una batalla como esa, era claro que no buscaban hacerse daño, pero si dar lo mejor de sí. Incluso si Katarina no estaba luchando en serio, Lilian le daba los problemas suficientes para que no pareciera un juego.

Cass estaba muy orgullosa de sus orígenes, de la sangre que corría por sus venas y de la larga historia que cargaba en apellido DuCouteau, pero era en momentos como ese dónde el pecho se le inflaba al ver como todo ese legado cobraba vida frente a sus ojos. Ella no recordaba a su madre, era muy pequeña cuando murió y ni Katarina ni Marcus hablaban de ella, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana Cassiopeia también había actuado como si la mujer que la trajo al mundo no hubiera existido. Pero, en ese momento, era imposible no pensar en Victoria DuCouteau, sabía que la primera maestra de su hermana fue su madre. Que fue ella quién le enseñó lo esencial para iniciarse con el shumpo, y aunque había muerto dejando que Katarina lo perfeccionara por su cuenta, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con Lilian. Solo que en lugar de morir, Katarina había cometido un error lo suficiente trascendental para que fuera exiliada de su hogar.

En el fondo, a Cass le parecía que era un intento desesperado del general por hacerla reaccionar. Katarina siempre fue la mejor, desde que pudo caminar fue la más ágil, la más fuerte, la mejor aprendiz y todos los instructores que tuvo se vieron rápidamente superados por su talento innato, pero también fue siempre muy voluntariosa, hacía lo que quería y como a ella se le antojaba. Detestaba seguir órdenes, incluso si venían directamente de su padre y creyó siempre estar por encima de todos y todo.

De hecho, Katarina había terminado en la Liga producto de su propio orgullo y ego desmedidos. El general Marcus le había encargado una misión sencilla, asesinar a un hombre llamado Demetrius, un soldado demaciano sin rango o importancia aparente. O así lo juzgo Katarina. Creyéndose más inteligente que los demás, Katarina pasó de seguir sus órdenes y se infiltró en el campamento, sin ser detectada llegó hasta la tienda del comandante y lo asesinó. Sin embargo, no regresó de inmediato para reportarse, sino que se quedó en un pueblo cercano bebiendo hasta que el día siguiente hizo su aparición. Cuando por fin regresó, Katarina encontró el campamento destrozado, decenas de soldados noxianos muertos, incluso los asesinos de su padre se habían desangrado en ese campo de batalla. Buscó durante dos días hasta que por fin dio con una cueva, dentro estaban resguardados los pocos soldados que vivían y su progenitor, el General se levantó a pesar de la profunda herida que tenía en el abdomen y la abofeteó.

Katarina se había quedado helada, no reaccionó hasta que vio como Marcus se tumbaba de nuevo y con voz firme le ordena largarse, no regresar nunca. Pero la pelirroja no lo hizo, en su lugar rastreo el nuevo campamento demaciano y mato a todos, empezando por Demetrius que fue incapaz de defenderse ante la ira desatada del demonio noxiano. Cuando el suelo estuvo empapado con la sangre de sus enemigos, Katarina cortó la cabeza de Demetrius con la intención de llevarla como prueba de su redención. Sin embargo, a medio camino, un asesino apareció de entre los árboles y la atacó. El sujeto murió antes que pudiera recuperarse y atacar nuevamente, pero la sangre que cubría el rostro de Katarina le dificultó reconocer de inmediato a su agresor: era uno, posiblemente el último, de los asesinos de su padre. Lo comprendió todo al instante, Marcus había enviado al sujeto para ejecutarla por su desobediencia. La vergüenza fue más poderosa que la ira y el sentimiento de traición, entendía que había caído del alto pedestal en que se colocó a sí misma y que quizá jamás recuperaría su lugar en el corazón de su padre. Aún así, había arrastrado la cabeza de Demetrius y del asesino a los pies de su progenitor.

Marcus no había dicho nada cuando llegó, simplemente la observó entrecerrando los ojos y le ordenó regresar a Noxus. Para sorpresa de todos, Katarina obedeció embarcándose en el primer mercante que encontró, atravesó la montaña y esperó por el General en la mansión original de su familia. Aprovechó el tiempo que tenía para entrenar a su sobrina, pero no comentó con su hermana la razón para su regreso adelantado o la nueva cicatriz que lucía en el costado izquierdo de su rostro. Cuando Marcus finalmente regresó, los dos se encerraron en el despacho y Katarina salió cinco minutos más tarde, fue al establo, tomó un caballo y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de criados partió llevando las pertenencias básicas de Katarina; Marcus también marchó de regreso al bastión.

Como era propio de los dos, ninguno tuvo la decencia de informarle lo ocurrido, así que Cassiopeia tuvo que recurrir a sus múltiples talentos para encontrar una respuesta, no solo para responder algunas de las preguntas incansable de su hija sino para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. No fue sencillo, ni rápido pero luego de algunas semanas terminó por armar el rompecabezas: Katarina había desobedecido una orden directa, lo cual resultó en la muerte de un batallón entero y también la pérdida del territorio que defendían. El General Marcus había tomado toda la responsabilidad del incidente ante el Gran General y el consejo.

Aunque para Katarina el ser enviada a la Liga no era más que un castigo, su hermana comprendía que era posiblemente la única forma que encontró su padre para protegerla. Era una verdadera lástima que la pelirroja jamás lo entendería de esa manera. Aun así, Cassiopeia guardaba la esperanza que su padre y su hermana pudieran reconciliarse algún día.

-Te estás poniendo lenta, Lilian – escuchó Cassiopeia mientras Katarina desaparecía.

Lilian sonrió y lanzó una de sus dagas al mismo lugar dónde vio que su tía lo había hecho, aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo y Katarina tuvo que rodar para evitar que la niña la atrapara. Lilian la imitó y apenas estuvo en una posición cómoda se lanzó contra su tía, quien al ver el enorme esfuerzo que hacía su sobrina por atraparla no se movió y abrió los brazos para recibir el pequeño proyectil humano. No era necesario seguir jugando, Katarina comprobaba con gusto como la niña había estado entrenando a conciencia. Aunque si hubiere podido seguir siendo ella quien la instruyera, seguramente pudiera utilizar shumpo de manera más efectiva, quizá lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para asegurarse que mejorara la técnica.

Antes de que Katarina pudiera cambiar el tipo de entrenamiento escuchó un maullido. Giró el rostro y vio como el gato de Lux se acercaba con lentitud, con la mirada fija en ella y la cola gacha, como si pidiera su aprobación. Katarina sonrió y dejó a su sobrina en el suelo, Chispa interpretó el gestó como positivo y se acercó a ella para que le acariciara los bigotes, la pelirroja lo hizo y pudo ver como Lilian la imitaba de inmediato. Al gato parecía gustarle, así que dejó a su sobrina con el animal y fue hasta la manta donde estaba su hermana y el mocoso.

Como si sintiera su mala energía, Talon se engulló el resto de fruta y fue con Lilian quién intentaba no irse al suelo con las patas de Chispa sobre su pecho apoyando todo su peso mientras le lamía la cara. A veces, Katarina se peguntaba si el animal era consiente que era un felino y no un perro, o si era una bestia salvaje y no un dulce animalito doméstico. En cualquier caso, Katarina agradecía la distracción.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente Cass.

-Lo sé. Su nombre es Talón, nuestro padre lo envió de regreso junto a Lilian y algunos de sus hombres.

-Eso ya lo sé…

-Qué impaciente eres. En fin, lo tienes tan fácil, yo tuve que investigar.

Katarina tomó un pastel y se acomodó.

-Recuerdas que hace años a Darkwill se le antojo que era un buen momento para conquistar Jonia. Nuestro querido padre estaba en esa campaña, cuando tomaron la isla de Fae'lor establecieron una fortificación y todo parecía ir de maravilla. Al parecer, papá conoció a alguien allí y como resultado de eso… pues tenemos a Talon. Creo que quería mantenerlo a salvo, por eso no le dijo a nadie quien es en realidad, es posible que sospeche que ya lo sé pero no puedo decirlo con certeza.

Katarina puso mala cara observando al chiquillo jugar con Chispa. Así que, el mocoso de verdad era su reemplazo. Como si su hermana fuere capaz de leer su mente, las próximas palabras de Cassiopeia la forzaron a reconsiderar su reacción inicial.

-Él no sabe que Marcus es su padre, está convencido que es su benefactor. Papá quiere que permanezca de esa manera. Hace tres años, cuando perdieron la isla de Fae'lor la madre del chiquillo murió y el niño estuvo escondido en las ruinas esperando refuerzos. No sé si el General creyó que encontraría dos cadáveres, pero al final se llevó al niño de regreso al Bastión. Estuvo entrenándolo, no es ni la mitad de bueno que tú, así que no te estalles la cabeza con ideas equivocadas.

La pelirroja bufó y continuó observando al chiquillo. Era escuálido, bajito para su edad y su genética. No era particularmente hábil con las dagas, tampoco hablaba mucho y se la pasaba detrás de su hermana o su sobrina, hacía lo que ellas hacían y seguía las órdenes de Cassiopeia sin dudar. Parecía tranquilo, o solo era demasiado tímido ya que ni siquiera había escuchado que pronunciara palabra. En medio de todo, Katarina sabía que su hermana llevaba la razón: Talon era solo un niño asustado, un huérfano que apreciaba el haber sido acogido por una familia y, además, parecía estar verdaderamente asustado de ella.

-Te agrada el pequeño bastardo.

-Es un niño muy calmado, no da problemas. Pero, Katarina, ser madre te cambia la perspectiva de las cosas. Solo es un niño, ¿Quién sabe que está planeando nuestro padre para él?. Es su hijo, para bien o para mal, tú y yo nos parecemos demasiado nuestra madre.

La asesina guardó silencio. Observó como Talon escapaba de Chispa y descubrió que Cassiopeia decía la verdad, sus movimientos eran más bien torpes y ni hablar de la actitud nerviosa que arrastraba. Era curioso que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea que su padre pudiera rehacer su vida, claramente no fueron las circunstancias del nacimiento de Talon ya que aquello fue más una consecuencia inesperada. Quizá ella podía rehacer un poco su vida.

En cualquier caso, no podía terminar de ver al mocoso como hermano, no era un DuCouteau y Marcus tampoco parecía dispuesto a convertirlo en uno a la fuerza.

Katarina se recostó un rato, hacía fresco esa mañana a diferencia de los días anteriores cuando el sol le abrazaba la piel. A la distancia, Katarina escuchó un grito, una voz familiar que le hizo sonreír y levantarse de inmediato; Chispa también la escuchó y dejo de perseguir a los niños para responder al llamado de su ama. Sin embargo, Katarina fue mucho más veloz, con un shumpo le cortó el paso al animal y le ordenó quedarse allí. Chispa agachó la cabeza y miró nerviosa hacía dónde provenía la voz, pero regresó junto a Talon y Lilian cuando Katarina daba media vuelta para entrar en el edificio.

Al ver como Katarina se alejaba, Lilian dejó que Talon se hiciera cargo de jugar con el gato y siguió a su tía dentro. Cassiopeia aprovechó la paz para estirar las piernas, vio como Talon lucia más animado sin la presencia de su hermana y sintió un poquito de pena por el chiquillo. Katarina no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero detrás de esa actitud agresiva la pelirroja no era tan mala. De hecho, ella no pudo haber deseado una mejor hermana.

Justo cuando le entraba sueño, Cassiopeia vio cómo su hija regresaba a paso rápido del edificio. Su rostro se veía contrariado, enojado incluso, no regresó a jugar con Talon y el gato sino que se sentó a su lado en completo silencio. Solo se movió cuando vio que Katarina regresaba y fue directo al improvisado campo de tiro que acondicionaron contra un árbol.

Lilian estaba molesta, y Cassipeia estuvo a punto de comentarlo con su hermana antes de fijarse en su rostro. Katarina tenía esa media sonrisa que lucía cada vez que alguno de sus planes salía bien y llegó directamente a recostarse con un repentino buen humor. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que Cassiopeia levantara una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas fueron los rastros de pintalabios. Durante algunos minutos, en tanto Katarina observaba a su medio hermano y su sobrina entrenar, Cassiopeia notó las miraditas molestas que su hija lanzaba en dirección de su tía. Como si quisiera reclamarle algo, pero supiera bien que no podía hacerlo. Al final, la mujer rio por lo bajo ya que no era nada difícil imaginar que había podido presenciar Lilian. Como no era el momento, o el lugar para hablar de ello, Cassiopeia se distrajo acariciando el lomo del gato que dormitaba al lado de Katarina, justo en medio de ellas.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando el sol empezaba a descender Katarina se dignó a hablar.

-Haz que entrene con Lilian cuando regresen. Es torpe y lento, pero creo que tiene salvación. ¿Ves cómo empuña sus armas?. Demasiada fuerza, no las trata como una extensión de sí mismo, parece más que le estorban. Búscale algo que se acople a su torpeza.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Lilian?. Me está mirando raro desde hace rato.

-Quien sabe – respondió Cassiopeia evitando reír.

Era lindo ver como su hija era tan celosa de su tía.

-Vamos adentro, quiero cenar.

A la orden de Katarina, los dos niños regresaron y ayudaron a levantar la manta y demás cosas que había traído para pasar la tarde. El camino de regreso fue extraño, ya que Lilian no se separó de su madre, comió en silencio y pidió irse a la cama de inmediato. Cassiopeia concedió todos sus deseos y dejó a su hermana confundida y molesta pasar sola el resto de la velada. Aunque claro, ya se imaginaba la menor que eso último no sucedería. No obstante, Katarina fue a su habitación y se tumbó, le intrigaba el repentino cambio de actitud de Lilian, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle el sueño. A fin de cuentas, era una niña, los niños eran volubles así que se le pasaría sola.

Cuando Katarina despertó era ya más de media noche. La asesina se colocó las botas, una capa y fue hasta la habitación de Lux con el ánimo de retomar lo que dejaron medias en el pasillo, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Katarina chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, pero se internó en el bosque imaginándose muy bien dónde podía estar la rubia.

Caminó cerca de veinte minutos, tal como sospechó Luxanna se encontraba en el límite oeste de la barrera, pero a medida que Katarina se acercaba notó que la rubia no estaba sola. Junto a ella, de pie y riendo de alguna cosa se encontraba la zorra. Katarina hizo mala cara al caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, tomó una de sus dagas y la lanzó justo entre ellas. Ahri tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando Katarina apreció.

-Te dije que esperaras en la habitación- dijo Katarina mirando con fastidio a Luxanna.

En lugar de intimidarse, Lux dio un par de pasos al costado pasando por completo del reclamo.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Además, mañana debería llegar la oleada así que estoy preparando el terreno…

Katarina también paso de explicaciones y fue directo a ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo a pesar de las protestas que la rubia. Aunque se soltó de su agarre en un par de ocasiones Katarina se las arregló para llevársela con ella, no sin antes fulminar a la vastaya con la mirada. En esos ojos verdes, Ahri pudo leer claramente la amenaza de la pelirroja.

Cuando estuvieron lejos, Lux utilizó un conjuro para liberarse definitivamente del agarre de Katarina y la miró furiosa. No entendía que le pasaba, la noche anterior la dejó durmiendo sola, algo que descubrió ya no le gustaba ni un poquito, y esa tarde había aparecido de la nada como si todo estuviere perfecto. Luego, la había besado y ordenado esperar en la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lux agitada por la ira que poco a poco la iba consumiendo.

En lugar de responder, Katarina se acercó para besarla, más Lux levantó ambas manos creando una barrera que la mantuvo a raya.

-¿Qué hacías con la zorra? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahri me estaba ayudando a preparar trampas para los insectos.

-Claro que sí. ¿No es conveniente como le dijiste todo y estuvo muy dispuesta a ayudar?.

-No tiene nada de raro, a ella le gusta ayudar. No como tú que solo te preocupas por tí misma – respondió Lux levantando la barrera para acercarse a la noxiana -. Eso no responde mí pregunta, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.

Katarina guardó silencio endureciendo la mirada; Lux, por su parte, ya había montado en cólera y ni estaba segura de porque la presencia de la asesina la estaba afectando tanto de repente.

-Primero te desapareces, luego me besas en pleno corredor cuando te he pedido que ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Encima, me _ordenas_ que te espere como si fuere mi obligación hacerlo, y ahora. Apareces lanzándole tus estúpidas dagas a Ahri.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa entonces?. ¿Qué tu zorrita salga lastimada?

-¡Es mi amiga!. Calma tus estúpidos celos.

La pelirroja reaccionó ante el comentario y se lanzó sobre la rubia atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el árbol más cercano.

-No me gusta que mi mujer ande por allí a media noche con su amiga la zorra…

-Deja de decirle zorra, Katarina. Me tiene harta y si vas… a… se – de repente Lux se silenció.

Luxanna balbuceó el resto de la oración, pero sin convencimiento alguno pues entre las palabras de Katarina dos llamaron su atención más que el acostumbrado insulto a la vastaya. Pero antes que pudiera organizar sus ideas, sintió la boca de Katarina contra la suya y sus brazos levantarla del suelo. Mientras respondía el beso, Lux seguía pensando en cómo la noxiana le había llamado su mujer.

Tuvieron que separarse, pero la distancia no duró mucho y sin decir nada Katarina la llevó a su habitación, la recostó sobre su cama. Fue más cariñosa y considerada que nunca. Lux se sintió un poco cohibida con las suaves caricias de la asesina, como si solo hasta ese momento cayera en cuenta de lo que hacía a menudo con Katarina.

Al día siguiente, cuando Cassiopeia fue a sacar a su hermana de la cama, para que pudiera iniciar el entrenamiento intensivo que le prometió a Lilian, vio como Katarina atendía la puerta cubierta solo con una camiseta grande. Curiosa como era, Cassiopeia empujó la puerta y se introdujo lo suficiente para ver como en ese momento la acompañante rubia de su hermana se movía buscando por instinto en el espacio vacío de la cama.

Cassiopeia tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de picar a su hermana en ese mismo momento, así que se retiró guiñándole un ojo mientras le decía bajito que al menos parecía haberle mejorado el gusto. Katarina solo había gruñido a modo de respuesta. ¿Qué diantres iba a saber Cass de buen gusto si se acostaba con Frederik?. Pero bueno, la noche había terminado y debía cumplir una promesa. Regresó a la cama luego de tomar ropa limpia, observó como Luxanna dormía abrazada a la almohada y tuvo una idea. Despertó a la rubia y la obligó a bañarse, la sacó de la habitación entre empujones y caricias, y fue con ella hasta el comedor de invitados.

Cassiopeia sonrió al verlas, la chica se veía nerviosa y no hacía más que mirar a Katarina que apenas la determinaba mientras corría la silla para que tuviera dónde sentarse. Lilian, en cambio, miraba a la recién llegada como si en cualquier momento fuere a saltarle encima y estrujarle el cuello con sus propias manos. Su ira e indignación solo aumentó cuando vio como Chispa se acercaba a la rubia levantando las patas para colocarlas en el regazo de la mujer. Lux acarició las orejas de Chispa mientras Katarina colocaba fruta y pan en su plato.

Aunque Lux no estaba muy contenta con la situación, y no entendía que poder había llevado a Katarina a sacarla de la cama para ponerla a desayunar con esas personas, sentía una emoción nueva e intensa ir naciendo en su pecho. Aunque claro, cada que miraba a Katarina esta parecía ni enterarse que estaba a su lado, y luego, cuando miraba a la niña sentada frente a ellas todo sentimiento positivo era reemplazado por incomodidad. Estaba claro que la chiquilla no la quería allí, la otra mujer, también rubia como ella, parecía conforme con su presencia y el otro niño parecía muy ocupado comiendo para detallarla.

Cuando terminó de comer, Lux se levantó con cuidado y agradeció la invitación con excesiva formalidad. Aquello provocó que Katarina riera, pero no cayó en la trampa e intentó marcharse. Katarina también se levantó al adivinar la intención de la rubia, y allí, frente a su familia y otro puñado de desconocidos la beso. Fue un roce rápido pero contundente, duró lo suficiente para ser recordado.

Luego, la empujó fuera del comedor y volvió a besarla, con mayor propiedad e intensidad. Al separarse, Luxanna se perdió un ratito en los ojos de Katarina, pero reaccionó de inmediato al sentir como una de sus manos iba bajando por su cadera directamente a su trasero. Katarina rio al sentirla brincar lejos de su alcance, la observó alejarse y regresó a la mesa.

Katarina se sentía bastante bien, ni siquiera la mala cara de Lilian le arruinó el resto del desayuno.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Talón me cae como bien, siempre y cuando no lo junten con Lux y se me ocurrió que deseaba ponerlo como medio hermano de Katarina. Así que, cuando decidí la historia que seguiría Cassiopeia en este fic me pareció lo más natural integrarlo de esta manera, no sé qué tal caiga.**

 **Haré una aclaración, por si alguien se llega a confundir. Cassipeia es completamente humana, la madre de Talon (que no es muy relevante que digamos) es noxiana, me iba tentando a que fuere jonia pero ya lo use una vez y ni siquiera le saque provecho.**


	28. Una parte de mí

**Mmm. Hoy (martes) me he sentido bastante falta de inspiración, lo que es una lastima porque de verdad quería terminar ese capítulo.**

 **Also, Talon tiene 9 años.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXVII.**

 **Una parte de mí.**

-¿Más té?- preguntó Cassipeia mientras se disponía a servir.

Lux asintió y dispuso la taza. En Demacia nunca fue una entusiasta del té, a pesar de ser una de las actividades favoritas de su madre y uno de los tantos cultivos de su familia. Ella prefería una taza de leche tibia o café., también le gustaba el cacao pero era bastante difícil de encontrar y también algo costoso para el salario promedio de un soldado.

-Gracias por la invitación. Aunque es un poco extraño – comentó Lux tomando otro sorbo.

-Bueno. Yo prefiero juzgar a las personas por su carácter que por el lugar donde nacieron. Aunque, es curioso.

Lux guardó silencio. Durante toda su vida creyó que los noxianos eran estos monstruos malvados y sin corazón, pero allí estaba compartiendo la tarde con Katarina y su familia. Levantó la vista hacía la asesina y observó cómo esquivaba los ataques de los dos niños con una sonrisa en el rostro, podía ver que era un gesto transparente y que la pelirroja era realmente feliz en ese momento.

-En cualquier caso, creo que esto es para usted – Cassiopeia tomó el bastón que descansaba a su lado y se lo extendió a Luxanna.

La rubia pareció dudar un momento, pero la sonrisa que recibió de la noxiana le hizo estirar la mano y tomar el objeto. Como estaba envuelto en una especie de funda, Lux no sintió ningún cambio al tocarlo. Más al remover la tela, tuvo la sensación de que una fuerza renovadora la llenaba de poder. El cristal que había desvelado cambio repentinamente de color, perdió sus tonos violeta y palideció hasta que se tornó transparente, después una pequeña esfera de luz se formó en su centro. Luxanna terminó de desenvolver el artefacto y descubrió un bastón macizo pero liviano, con un cristal en cada extremo.

-Katarina lo mandó hacer para usted.

-¿Eso dijo? – preguntó Lux sintiendo el peso del arma.

-No exactamente. Solo me pidió que hiciera un arma con argón como catalizador, dijo que debía ser resistente pero liviano. Mencionó que no era para ella. Katarina no sabrá mucho de magia pero entiende que el argón es el mejor material para fabricar armas con propiedades mágicas, así que asumí que se trataba de algún hechicero.

Lux tragó saliva algo nerviosa. Todavía no estaba del todo cómoda con estar completamente expuesta ante Cassiopeia, pero sabía bien que no iba a poder refutar ninguna de las conclusiones de la mujer. Además, estaba ya bastante sorprendida con saber que Katarina le hacía un regalo, incluso si no se lo daba en persona. O quizá se lo terminaría cobrando después.

En cualquier caso, la rubia estudio el bastón, giró el arma entre sus dedos y fue notando lo fácil que se le daba manipularlo. Con un poco de miedo, Lux abrió la palma de su mano izquierda e invocó una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual brilló con una intensidad nueva formándose perfecta casi al instante. No experimento ninguna sensación de rechazo, o cansancio al invocar el hechizo y pudo mantenerlo sin mayor esfuerzo que desearlo.

Al ver como la muchacha estudiaba su nueva arma, Cassiopeia tuvo una idea.

-Katarina – llamó desde su lugar en la manta.

La asesina tomó a su sobrina de la camiseta y la lanzó contra el suelo en tanto pateaba a Talon para que también terminara de cara en la hierba. Los dos niños jadearon, se quejaron e intentaron levantarse antes de sentir como las palmas abiertas de Katarina sobre sus espaldas los mantenían sometidos, ya estaban demasiado cansados para resistirse, así que simplemente aceptaron la derrota y dejaron de patalear.

-¿Por qué no dejas de magullar a los niños y le ayudas a Luxanna a probar tú regalo?

Katarina rodo los ojos pero liberó a los dos chiquillos y caminó hasta quedar a solo unos metros de las dos mujeres rubias; Lux se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ella adoptando una posición de combate con su nueva arma.

Todavía en el suelo, Lilian jadeo poniendo mala cara mientras luchaba por levantarse, Talon logró ponerse de pie primero y la ayudó a caminar de regreso a la comodidad y seguridad de Cassiopeia. Entrenar con Katarina era muy difícil, y agotador, y doloroso; Cassiopeia acarició a Lilian mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, y también le hizo un cariño a Talon, pero su atención estaba en las dos mujeres. Vio a su hermana abrir la boca, pero no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

-Hagámoslo divertido – dijo Katarina tan bajo que solo Lux podía escucharla.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la demaciana girando el bastón a la vez que dejaba fluir su magia.

-Cuando hayas tenido suficiente que patee ese lindo trasero, vas a darme mi dildo.

-No. Y cuando sea yo la que te derrote lo voy a destruir.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos. Confiaba que podía derrotar a Lux sin esforzarse mucho, la había visto usar magia antes y sabía que podía hacer, incluso si su barrera mágica posaba un problema encontraría la forma de hacerla morder el polvo. Últimamente la chiquilla estaba muy insolente, así que le vendría bien un recordatorio del lugar que le correspondía.

-No, no. Cuando gane, me vas a devolver mi juguete y vas a abrir las piernas.

-Cuando yo gane – contrarrestó Lux creando una barrera a su alrededor -. Lo voy a quemar, pero antes tú vas a ser la que abra las piernas…

Sin tiempo que perder, Lux conjuró un par de esferas y las lanzó al lugar dónde se encontraba la pelirroja. Como Katarina ya se esperaba ese ataque, brincó y giró alejándose lo suficiente para sacar ambas dagas y sonreír. Al fin se iba a divertir de verdad, quizá le haría una linda cicatriz para que recordara ese día por el resto de su vida.

A medida que luchaban Cassiopeia fue entendiendo porque a su hermana le gustaba la demaciana. Su padre decía que la única forma de conocer verdaderamente a alguien era viéndolos pelear, durante una batalla era imposible esconder las debilidades así que, analizar el estilo de alguien durante el fragor de la batalla podía dar grandes pistas sobre su carácter. En tanto Katarina daba piruetas y aterrizaba con su conocido aire de superioridad, Luxanna seguía la figura de Katarina con una precisión y seguridad controlada, como si supiera que un solo error le podía costar el encuentro. Por ello, a pesar de mantenerse atacando, Lux no descuidaba su defensa, ya que incluso con la barrera era posible que Katarina fuere capaz de romperla con los trozos de cristal de sus dagas.

Al girar la vista, Cassiopeia se topó con Lilian observando la pelea con desgano y mala cara. Muy a su pesar, desvió la mirada del encuentro y abrazó a su pequeña antes de acercarse para hablarle solo a ella.

-Lilian, ya deja esa actitud. No importa que tu tía tenga alguien que le guste ahora. Eres su adoración, eso no va a cambiar, y Katarina no es tan perspicaz para darse cuenta lo celosa que estás.

-¡Yo no…! – intentó defenderse la niña.

-Por favor, soy tu madre y su hermana, las conozco mejor que ustedes mismas.

Lilian bufó, se cruzó de brazos y fingió perder interés en la batalla, sin embargo Katarina gruño y giró la cabeza para ver a su amada tía trastabillar producto del golpe que acababa de recibir en el costado derecho de su cabeza. Para ella era inconcebible que alguien pudiera igualar la destreza y habilidad de su maestra, así que, muy a pesar de sus sentimientos personales por la intrusa, sintió un poquito de admiración. Cassiopeia también prestó atención. Ya había supuesto que la demaciana podía ser una compañera de entrenamiento medianamente decente para su hermana, ya que Katarina detestaba tener gente a su alrededor que fuere incapaz de estar a su altura. Sin embargo, cuando Lux le atinó un par de golpes más, Cassiopeia sonrió al ver como Katarina gruñía recuperando el aliento segundos antes de ser alcanzada por una explosión de energía.

-No lo hace nada mal ¿Verdad?.

-Mi tía la va a destrozar- sentenció Lilian colocándose de pie.

A medida que la pelea progresaba, Katarina iba recibiendo cada vez más daño. Lux parecía haberse acoplado a su nueva arma con una velocidad y eficiencia de miedo, no paraba de invocar ataques mientras su barrera se veía completamente intacta. Parecía que la derrota de la noxiana era inminente, pero Katarina tenía un plan. Entre más daño recibía, más confianza sentía Luxanna y menos atención prestaba a su entorno.

Katarina sabía que le costaría una impresionante cantidad de energía destrozar el escudo de Lux, así que había ido dejando cuchillos clavados por todo el campo. Y también una de sus dagas, si bien utilizar shumpo a un cuchillo normal drenaría su energía rápidamente tenía que confundir a Lux y lograr que se ubicara justo al lado de su daga principal. Una vez hecho, tendría que encadenar una serie de saltos rápidos y aparecer detrás de Lux para desarmarla con un solo golpe. No obstante, debía hacerlo rápido, la rubia no tenía la menor intención de perder.

Después de un par de minutos más, Luxanna estuvo segura de ser capaz de darle el golpe final. Si podía engañar a Katarina para que se transportara a su arma tendría un par de segundos para conjurar un amarre y dejarla a su merced. Admitía que el plan de Katarina era bastante sólido, pero ella no era tonta y notó rápidamente el patrón que la pelirroja seguía para distribuir sus cuchillos. Decidida a que el plan de Katarina jugara a su favor, retrocedió y se reposición cerca de la daga, Katarina no lo dudó un segundo e inició su ataque, se transportó un par de veces a dos cuchillos cercanos y desapareció antes de que Lux abanicara. La pelirroja apareció con un tercer salto en su daga y la levantó del suelo lista pasa reclamar su vitoria, sin embargo, un agudo dolor en el abdomen fue todo lo que obtuvo. Luego, sintió su cuerpo ser inmovilizado por una fuerza abrumadora.

Luz preparó un último ataque, pero justo cuando estaba por invocar el rayo de energía que le daría la victoria Katarina desapareció y sintió como el bastón era arrancado de sus manos casi al mismo momento que un dolor insoportable estallaba en su cabeza. Lux cayó de bruces, giró por instinto intentado en vano ganar tiempo para recuperarse del ataque y volver a la batalla. No obstante, Katarina le sacó el aire con un golpe seco en la boca del estómago y se aseguró de que estuviera quieta colocándose sobre ella.

-Parece que yo gano. Sabía que tenías el suficiente seso para saber lo que quería hacer, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

Lux gruñó todavía demasiado adolorida para responder. Katarina le había dado un buen golpe, lo suficiente fuerte para desestabilizarla, pero no para abrirle la piel. Aceptando su derrota, Lux abrió los ojos y vio como el cristal brillaba ahora con un tenue resplandor rojizo. Seguramente porque era Katarina quién lo sostenía. Katarina estuvo a punto de restregarle su victoria cuando Lilian se abalanzo contra ella eufórica por el resultado de la pelea. No que ella hubiere dudado un segundo de que su tía ganaría.

En tanto Katarina abrazaba a su sobrina y se la quitaba de encima, Lux aprovechó para levantarse y limpiarse la ropa. La noxiana llevaba razón, Lux entendió que Katrina había pretendido transportarse dentro de su barrera al dejar sus cuchillos y dagas clavados en el suelo, pero no esperó que el verdadero objetivo de la asesina no fuere ella sino su nueva arma.

-Mamá creía que no ibas a ganar –comentó Lilian en tanto dejaba que Katarina se levantara.

Katarina rio, tomó la mano de su sobrina y le devolvió el bastón a Luxanna quien lo tomó con ambas manos, la noxiana pasó por su lado guiñándole un ojo. Su manera de recordare lo que le esperaba. Lux se resignó y se unió a los demás.

-Lo admito tenía mis dudas – respondió Cassiopeia sirviendo té y pasteles para su hermana y su hija.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Katarina tomó un paquete y se lo lanzó a Lux, dentro había una correa con un mecanismo que Luxanna no reconocía.

-Es para el bastón. Te colocas eso en la espalda, y el bastón se asegura a la parte central.

-Oh. Jamás vi algo así.

-¡Tía, vamos a entrenar!

Katarina miró a Lilian y luego a Talon, pudo ver cómo le chiquillo se encogía asustado y sonrió.

-Vayan a jugar con la perdedora.

Lux bufó y miró a la asesina algo ofendida, pero terminó por levantarse junto a Chispa para entretener un rato a los chiquillos. Cassiopeia aprovechó la ligereza del momento para tocar la verdadera motivación de su viaje.

-Tenemos que hablar Katarina…

Como la asesina no dijo nada, sino que fijo la vista al frente dónde Lux invocaba una serie de pequeñas esferas de luz para que tanto Lilian como Talon esquivaran.

-Parece que estás muy a gusto en este lugar. No me parece mal, sabes que apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes Katarina, incluso las raras…

-No te hagas ideas Cass, solo la pasamos bien. Ya sabes como soy, cuando me aburra se acaba todo.

-Dudo que sea tan sencillo esta vez, hermanita. Te gusta, y mucho. Tú no le harías un regalo si no fuera así.

Katarina levantó los hombros procurando restarle toda importancia a las sospechas de su hermana. La verdad es que a la noxiana sí que le gustaba Lux, su forma de ser la intrigaba y la atraía, porque no era para nada lo que aparentaba y detrás de esa carita amable y complaciente se escondía una mujer testaruda e impaciente. Tampoco era mala en la cama, aprendía rápido y tenía buen aguante. No se dejaba dominar fácilmente, tampoco cedía a todas sus pretensiones y estaba, poco a poco, forjándose un carácter bien definido. Como punto extra, la chiquilla era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma e incluso le había salvado el trasero en varias ocasiones. Y si. Katarina había mandado hacer ese bastón con su hermana para que Lux dejara de desperdiciar su poder.

-En fin, no es de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces?

-El General enviará por ti. Pronto, me atrevo a decir. Las cosas no van bien en la capital, desde que Darkwill perdió toda presencia en Jonia los soldados y alto mando ha estado cuestionando su capacidad para seguir ejerciendo como Alto General. Y ni hablemos de la frontera norte.

Intrigada, Katarina centró toda su atención en su hermana. Incluso si no estaba al tanto de la actualidad del imperio noxiano, la pelirroja seguía siendo fieramente leal a su patria.

-Cuando llegue el momento, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer Katarina. Recuerda dónde está tu lealtad. Recuerda el juramento que tomaste y, no dudes, no importa que no parezca la decisión más inteligente. La última vez que papá te dio una orden seguiste tu orgullo, y sé lo mucho que deseas reivindicarte con él...

-¿Qué demonios intentas decir? – preguntó la asesina fijando la vista en los verdes ojos de su hermana.

-Solo quiero que pienses bien antes de actuar. Solo eso…

Cassiopeia no dijo nada más. Podía parecer tonto dejar que Katarina decidiera el rumbo de Noxus, en especial por el peso que podían tener sus deseos, más Cassiopeia pensaba que si el imperio estaba destinado a florecer nuevamente, debía ser reconstruido sobre los hombros de hombres y mujeres que entendieran el verdadero significado de ser noxiano. Solo así Noxus podía renacer de la ceniza e iniciar el camino a la grandeza una vez más.

-Como sea… si padre enviará por mí debe estar muy desesperado…

-No todavía, pero lo estará pronto… cuando entienda que solo hay una solución…

Katarina miró el rostro pensativo de su hermana menor, parecía que se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión en casa.

-Oh, y Katarina… Sí te aburres de la demaciana… ¿La puedo tener yo?


	29. Valoran

**XXVIII.**

 **Valoran.**

-Ya no estoy tan segura que sean buena idea – comentó Vi cruzada de brazos.

Lux dejó de inspeccionar la integridad de la trampa y las tres garrapatas que allí yacían para mirar a su amiga. La trampa había funcionado de maravilla, así que no comprendía el punto de la vigilante.

-Son trampas. ¿Qué tal si alguien cae en ese agujero?.

-Si es tan imbécil para caer en una trampa como esa, posiblemente se lo merezca – respondió Katarina apareciendo al lado de Luxanna.

La maga levantó el rostro cuando sintió los dedos de Katarina posarse sobre sus mejillas y dejó que la besara reflexionando las palabras de Vi. Las demás, se miraron brevemente las unas a las otras ya que aún les resultaba extraño ver a la noxiana entre su reducido grupo.

-No había pensado en eso. Creí que era bastante obvio que están aquí, para una persona quiero decir. Incluso colocamos ese par de troncos para llamar la atención.

-Lamento decirlo pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la bestia – comentó Ahri desde su cómoda posición sobre un árbol.

Katarina la miró mal e hizo el intentó de tomar un cuchillo para lanzarle, pero Lux la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el borde del pequeño foso que habían cavado. Eso de apagar incendios entre la noxiana y la vastaya ya la tenía fastidiada, y eso que apenas era la segunda noche que montaban guardia todas juntas.

A decir verdad, cuando Lux se tomó el tiempo para contarle a las chicas no solo sorbe su magia y su relación con Katarina sino también sobre los encuentros con aquellos insectos, la rubia no esperaba que ellas estuvieren dispuesta a darle una mano. Por supuesto que a la noxiana no le hacía hecho mucha gracia, pero ya que estuvo ocupada con la visita de su hermana, no le quedaba demasiada energía para pelearse con las demás. En cualquier caso, Lux si agradecía la ayuda extra, incluso si eso limitaba la cantidad de contacto físico que podía tener con la noxiana.

-Supongo que será mejor llenarlo de tierra de nuevo. Bien, dame una mano Katarina.

Aunque hizo mala cara, la pelirroja tomó una pala y empezó a rellenar junto a Lux y Vi el agujero. Ya habían rellenado casi la mitad cuando Caitlyn anunció que se acercaban los insectos.

-¿Cuantos? – preguntó Lux tomando su nuevo bastón de la funda a su espalda.

Caitlyn ajustó la mira de su rifle.

-Seis o siete. También vienen algunas avispas, no puedo ver cuantas, están demasiado lejos.

-¿Y cuánto tenemos? – preguntó Vi soltando la pala y limpiándose las manos antes de colocarse los enormes guantes de hextec.

-Un minuto, casi dos.

Katarina tomó sus dagas y se preparó para luchar, admitía que ya le hacía falta exterminar algunos bichos para sentirse a gusto. Ya que eran la única cosa que podía matar permanentemente en ese lugar.

Tal como lo dijo la Sheriff, la oleada de insectos estuvo a su alcance en menos de dos minutos, tanto Vi como Katarina se encargaron de acabar con las garrapatas en tanto Ahri y Lux creaban esperas de energía que luego estallaban y prendían fuego a las avispas. Caitlyn también asesinó unas cuantas con certeros disparos de su rifle. La batalla no fue particularmente difícil y terminó solo unos cuantos minutos después de haber iniciado, Katarina parecía decepcionada y las demás sentían que fue un encuentro muy sencillo. Luxanna, sin embargo, estaba completamente desconcertada.

El gusano explosivo hizo su aparición, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de atacar al grupo ya que Katarina se transportó sobre él y prácticamente lo cortó a la mitad mientras caía. Acto seguido, Lux encerró el insecto en una barrera y contuvo por completo su explosión final.

-Bueno, eso fue… decepcionante – dijo Vi levantando un bicho.

-No lo entiendo, se suponía que serían más…

-Quizá te equivocaste Lux – comentó Ahri agachándose para observar más detenidamente el bicho que Vi sostenía -. Son bastante extraños…

Katarina no se molestó en decir nada, tomó a Lux del brazo y le dio un tirón dándole a entender que con la cacería completada era el momento de volver a la cama; Caitlyn tomó su rifle y observó durante unos segundos más el bosque.

-Esperen… - dijo Cait -. Se dividieron, parece que un grupo está rodeando la barrera.

De inmediato, Lux se liberó y fue a su lado, observó por la mirilla cuando la Sheriff le dio el espacio suficiente y comprobó por sí misma que la gran oleada de bichos, que estaba segura llegaría, pasaba de ellas para seguir su camino rumbo al este.

-¿Qué hacen? – susurró Lux para sí misma.

A través de la mirilla Luxanna vio como los insectos se movían sincronizadamente bordeando la barrera creada por la liga, era un comportamiento nuevo y la rubia observó sorprendida como los insectos se alejaban. De hecho, los insectos que habían matado no eran más que una distracción, y ese comportamiento perturbó todavía más a la demaciana. Hasta ese momento, las criaturas no habían mostrado seguir patrón y orden más allá de los tiempos que dejaban entre oleada y oleada. Y eso se explicaba fácilmente por la distancia que debían cubrir entre la montaña y la Liga, pero esa noche su comportamiento era nuevo.

Lux levantó la vista de la mirilla y se la tendió a Caitlyn quien tomó el rifle y disparó una vez matando una garrapata, los demás insectos no se inmutaron y continuaron su camino a la misma velocidad. Pronto, la Sheriff los perdió de vista.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Vi.

-Los seguimos – contestó Lux empezando a correr en la dirección en que dirigían los bichos.

Las demás las siguieron, Vi y Cait corriendo, Ahri brincando entre los árboles y el suelo y Katarina corrió un tramo del trayecto hasta que notó como Lux empezaba a perder velocidad y se posicionó a su lado tomándola de la cintura para desaparecer y reaparecer metros más adelante junto a su arma. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que se encontraron a unos cuantos metros de los gusanos quienes forzaban sus pequeñas y grotescas patas para tratar de mantener la velocidad de las garrapatas que iban delante. La noxiana soltó a Luxanna quién creo una barrera ya atrapó unos pocos insectos, los demás continuaron su camino sin responder el ataque. Una vez cerró la barrera, Lux lanzó una esfera de luz que luego abrazaría todo dentro del espacio contenido, Katarina se deshizo de algunas avispas y tomó de nuevo a Luxanna para adelantarse todavía más. Ahri, quién venia solo un par de metros detrás de ellas, fue quién se encargó de darle el golpe final a los bichos casi carbonizados que intentaron retomar la carrera.

-No puede ser – murmuró Lux luego de aparecer por tercera vez y lanzar un hechizo que fue fácilmente esquivado por los insectos -¡Van al pueblo!

Katarina miró a la rubia durante un par de segundos antes de lanzar sus armas con mayor distancia, al aparecer Lux bombardeo una zona con sus esferas luminosas pero la mayoría de insectos esquivó. Solo un pequeño número se detuvo a plantares cara, Katarina ignoró las criaturas y continuó transportándose, pero se detuvo al sentir como Luxanna parecía estar pasándola fatal. No importaba que la rubia hubiera saltado ya varias veces con ella, o que tuviera uno de los catalizadores más poderosos de toda Runaterra, su cuerpo estaba pagando el precio de transportarse con shumpo tantas veces y con tan poco intervalo de descanso.

-Sigue – le apresuró Lux haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no vaciarse el estómago allí mismo.

A pesar de la petición, la noxiana decidió ignorarla y colocó a Luxanna en el sueño antes de transportarse tan lejos como pudo y asesinar algunos insectos; atrás, Lux recuperaba el sentido de la orientación y disparaba poderosas ráfagas de luz que quemaban todo a su paso. Ahri no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado, de manera que entre las dos magas acabaron con el grupo rezagado en tanto la pelirroja seguía saltando a la par de la hora de insectos.

-Hay que alcanzarla, no va a poder sola. Mucho menos después de transportarse tantas veces – declaró Lux forzando sus piernas a iniciar la carrera -. Ahri, tu eres mucho más veloz que yo, por favor adelantaré, va a necesitar ayuda.

La vastaya miró a Luxanna y aceleró el pasó perdiéndose en una serie de ágiles brincos entre las ramas. La idea de salvarle el trasero a Katarina no la entusiasmaba mucho, pero entre el beso que Katarina le había plantado a Lux nada más llegar al punto de reunión, y la mirada llena de preocupación que la muchacha lucía en ese momento fueron suficientes para que dejara de lado sus sentimientos personales con tal de ayudar a su buena amiga.

Después de varios minutos de intensa persecución, Katarina vio como el bosque llegaba a su fin dejando ver el pequeño poblado de Valoran. Los insectos se separaron en ese momento, el grupo delantero atacó los edificios más cercanos, en tanto que un segundo se adentró en el poblado para cubrir la parte más posterior y un tercero fio media vuelta saltando contra Katarina en solo segundos. La pelirroja notó el cambio de comportamiento de los insectos y se transportó cerca al límite del bosque logrando arrastrar con ella un grupo considerable de criaturas.

Katarina luchó contra las criaturas, que parecían más ágiles que antes y cuyos ataques eran también más organizados. Tanto las garrapatas como las avispas sincronizaban sus ataques a la vez que hacían de esquivar las afiladas dagas de la asesina una prioridad, los segundos pasaban y Katarina solo había sido capaz de asesinar un puñado de insectos. Pronto se vio forzada a ceder algunos metros y se encontró, de nuevo, en el lindero del bosque. Frustrada y sorprendida por verse superada, la asesina utilizo su shumpo para transportarse a la retaguardia enemiga. Mató un par de avispas que no tuvieron tiempo para esquivarla y luego vio como el pequeño grupo de insectos rodeaba sin atacarla. Aquel comportamiento no tenía sentido para ella, parecían más un ejército organizado que un montón de bichos siguiendo sus instintos.

A lo distancia, Katarina escuchó los gritos aterrados de los pueblerinos que despertaban siendo atacados por los demás insectos. Apretó la mandíbula y atacó nuevamente, esta vez creando patrones diferentes y alternando su velocidad y ataques, la estrategia funcionó y acabó con el grupo para luego correr hacía el pueblo. Allí, la gente salía de sus casas gritando, algunos armados con espadas o azadones viejos, con trozos de sillas o incluso con sartenes. En medio del caos alguien dejó caer una lámpara de aceite y el fuego empezó a extenderse. La noxiana se transportó a un tejado y tomó tantas cuchillas como pudo entre sus dedos, luego saltó y con gran puntería acabó con varios insectos. Aterrizo y rodó recuperando algunas de sus armas, pero justo en el momento que pretendía volver a la batalla sintió un horrible dolor en su hombro derecho y vio como una de las garrapatas le mordía la zona.

Fue en ese momento que Ahri apareció a su lado, lanzo uno de sus fuegos mágicos al bicho y este se incineró librando a la asesina.

-Hay que ayudar a la gente.

Dijo Ahri mientras creaba orbes de magia pura que volaban hacía los pequeños grupos de gente. Los hechizos llamaban la atención de los bichos dándole tiempo a la gente para huir. Katarina, por su parte, continuó acabando con tantos insectos como podía, pero aún parecían ser demasiados. Aunque la noxiana no estaba interesada en proteger a la gente, como había sugerido Ahri, entre un shumpo y otro observó una niña que corría llorando. La chiquilla en cuestión tenía más o menos la misma edad y estatura que Lilian, su cabello negro a media altura reforzaba el parecido. Pero el rostro de la niña estaba manchado de sangre y aquello que llevaba arrastrando en su brazo derecho parecía ser una extremidad humana.

Katarina despachó un par de insectos y lanzó su arma hacía ella, sin embargo, una de las avispas interceptó la daga y Katarina vio entonces como detrás de la niña corría a gran velocidad un grupo de garrapatas que sin duda la matarían. La noxiana se transportó tan lejos como pudo y lanzo su otra arma intentando llegar, más fue imposible y cuando apareció vio como a centímetros de ella la chiquilla gritaba desesperada mientras los insectos la devoraban todavía viva.

Katarina se quedó helada, incapaz de reaccionar con la vista fija en la niña que dejaba de moverse a medida que los insectos destrozaban su piel y se alimentaban con sus entrañas. Cuando la chiquilla dejo de moverse por completo, las garrapatas cambiaron su foco de atención a la noxiana y se lanzaron al ataque. Katarina pudo ver como una barrera de energía se formó delante suyo causando que el insecto se estrellara y cayera lentamente hasta el suelo. La pelirroja giró la cabeza para ver como Luxanna llegaba jadeando por el esfuerzo físico. La asesina reaccionó, tomo los cuchillos que le quedaban y acabó con las garrapatas tan rápido como pudo, luego recogió sus cuchillos y vio el rostro ensangrentado de la niña, luego su pecho y abdomen destrozados y rechinó los dientes transportándose de inmediato a su arma principal para tomarla y empezar a exterminar, con fría precisión y una ira ciega, cada bicho que se cruzó en su camino.

En tanto Katarina acababa con todo a su paso, Ahri había construido un perímetro de fuego mágico que atacaba a cualquier insecto que se acercara lo suficiente para ser una amenaza. En el centro los supervivientes se apretujaban entre gritos y lágrimas, algunos procuraban protegerse con armas improvisadas u oxidadas. La barrera que Lux creo a su alrededor provocó algunos suspiros de alivio y agradecimientos, pero la demaciana utilizó el poco aire de sus pulmones para correr hacía Katarina y mantener la protección sin sacrificar su velocidad y agilidad. Poco a poco, el número de insectos se reducía, cuando Caitlyn y Vi aparecieron se dividieron para cubrir a los supervivientes que intentaban llegar a la barrera y terminar con los insectos que aún restaban.

En un punto de la pelea, Lux pudo ver como una madre y su hijo corrían desesperados hacia Ahri, pero la vastaya estaba luchando contra uno de los gusanos cuya baba ácida acababa de quemarle ambas piernas a un hombre. Lux creo varias esferas de energía cuyo desello cegó temporalmente a los bichos, dándole así unos segundos valiosos para acercarse e invocar ataduras que mantuvieran los bichos quietos en tanto preparaba un rayo de luz que calcinó todo lo a su paso. La rubia trotó hacia los dos supervivientes, tomó al niño del brazo y lo jalo para intentar ponerlo a salvo mientras su madre lloraba desesperada. Tanto era su miedo que cayó de bruces provocando que Lux se viera forzada a regresar por ella una vez que el niño estuvo lo suficiente cerca para hacer el resto del recorrido por sí solo.

Cuando Lux regresó por la mujer, un par de avispas notaron la desventajosa posición de la demaciana y se lanzaron contra ella. Los aguijones listos para desgarrarle la piel e inyectar su letal veneno. Para fortuna de la rubia, la primera avispa fue atravesada limpiamente por un chuchillo, y el aguijón de la segunda se clavó en el antebrazo de Katarina quién emitió un gruñido gutural antes de cortarla en dos; Luxanna levantó a la mujer y la encaminó a la barrera, luego se acercó a Katarina con la intención de evaluar la picadura, más la noxiana utilizo su shumpo para alejarse y matar otro pequeño grupo de garrapatas.

A medida que avanzaba la pelea, los insectos se vieron superados por las guerreras, más no dejaron de pelear e intentar matar a los habitantes del pueblo. Veinte minutos después, Caitlyn atravesaba con un disparo, perfectamente alineado, al último gusano, en tanto Lux escudaba a Vi de la explosión. Todas respiraron aliviadas al ver que no había más atacantes, lo único que llenó el silencio después del exterminio fue el sonido de las llamas consumir el pequeño poblado, las lágrimas de los supervivientes y la respiración agitada de las mujeres.

Casi una hora después, los empleados de la Liga llegaron, la gente del pueblo pareció extremadamente aliviada de verlos y Luxanna dejo todo en manos de Ahri. Katarina había desaparecido hacía algún rato, la había visto regresar al bosque y le preocupaba la picadura que recibió por intentar protegerla. Por más que caminó, Lux no encontró ningún rastro de Katarina, tampoco podía sentir que estuviera utilizando su shumpo, pero la rubia no se rindió y finalmente la vió aplicándose un torniquete en el brazo cerca de un riachuelo. Con cautela, Lux se arrodilló al lado de Katarina y le ayudó a aplicar presión para evitar que el veneno se propagara en su torrente sanguíneo tan velozmente.

-Volvamos.

Sugirió Luxanna poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a la asesina; Katarina la miró con fastidio al principio, pero luego, cuando vio la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban aceptó el ofrecimiento y estiró su brazo sano para dejar que Lux la levantara. Hicieron el camino de regreso a la Liga con prisa, los empleados estaban tan ocupados enviando y recibiendo gente que no se percataron de como Lux arrastró una Katarina bastante mareada por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, Lux fue deshaciendo el torniquete y Katarina pudo sentir casi de manera inmediata como el veneno recorría su cuerpo. Dejo de tener completo control de sus extremidades tan solo unos minutos después, su visión era borrosa y la voz de Lux parecía lejana.

Esa noche, Katarina tuvo fiebre y también vomito un par de veces, sintió el estómago retorcerse cuando Luxanna la obligó a comer entrada la mañana, pero finalmente logró conciliar el sueño. Al medio día, Katarina estaba acostada en la cama, observando el desastre que había causado en la habitación de Lux, había trapos húmedos por todas partes, un recipiente con una sustancia muy desagradable cerca de la mesa y la misma demaciana que limpiaba la picadura con delicadeza. La chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, así que se tomó la libertad de observarla trabajar en silencio. Cuando Lux finalmente levantó la vista, el alivio que expresó su rostro provocó que Katarina bufara.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Lux humedeciendo el trozo de tela.

-Para con eso. Ya estoy bien – gruñó quitando su brazo.

Aunque aún estaba débil, Katarina escondió toda muestra externa de dolor al lastimarse el hombro con el movimiento brusco.

-No hagas eso. No sé qué tan bien pude coser esa herida del hombro, te la vas a abrir si no tienes cuidado.

-Genial.

-Coloqué un poco de pasta antibiótica. Así que debería aguantar hasta que Nami u otro sanador te pueda ver la herida.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar – contestó Katarina de pésimo humor.

La noxiana detestaba resultar herida en escaramuzas tan burdas como aquella, pero lo que la tenía de tan mal genio poco tenía que ver con sus lesiones. Había soñado con la niña, había visto como moría una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada para salvarla. Y cada vez, la pequeña desconocida se parecía más y más a Lilian, cada muerte le desgarraba el alma un poco más y solo rogaba que tanto ella como su hermana llegasen a Noxus sanas y salvas.

-Va a pasar – dijo Lux colocando su mano abierta sobre el pecho de la noxiana -. Vas a dejar que te vea un sanado cuando sea posible, ahora están todos ocupados con los sobrevivientes de anoche, pero le pedí a Ahri que me avise en cuanto sea posible.

Katarina intentó apartar la mano de Lux, pero estaba todavía muy débil y apenas pudo sujetar su muñeca. No obstante, al ver que la noxiana fruncía cada vez más las cejas, Lux acercó su rostro a suyo le dio un beso, uno suave y cariñoso.

-Por favor – pidió -. Deja que te revise Nami.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos, aquel gesto la sorprendió tanto que luego de gruñir un par de veces más se dejó caer en la cama aceptando las condiciones de Luxanna. Pero, por mucho que intentó dormir, aquella empezaba a tomar forma en la oscuridad. Finalmente, Katarina se rindió y optó por permanecer despierta, comió lo que Lux trajo para ella y dejó que Nami terminara de curarla.

Al caer la noche, Katarina vio como Luxanna le daba un par de mordidas a un pan y lo acompañaba con dos lonjas de jamón. La chica se veía distraída y agotada, ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella desde la breve conversación que sostuvieron en la mañana. Era una actitud extraña en la demaciana, pero luego de comer y cambiarle el vendaje del hombro, tal y como Nami había ordenado, Lux se recostó al lado de Katarina, se acurrucó en su hombro sano y sucumbió ante el cansancio. La noxiana, en cambio, permaneció despierta un rato más, hasta que también ella se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Katarina despertó sola en la habitación. El desayuno esperaba por ella en la mesa, pero no había ningún rastro de Lux y, por más que esperó, la rubia no apareció.


	30. Las primeras sombras

**Buenas noches. Voy a subir esta update el día de hoy porque mañana no voy a estar y seguro que se quedaría para el jueves.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXIX.**

 **Las primeras sombras**

Darius era un hombre atractivo, quizá un poco mayor para su gusto pero se conservaba en excelente estado físico. Tenía un pecho amplio, brazos firmes y un buen miembro entre las piernas.

Katarina había buscado al soldado porque creyó que el sujeto podía lograr que dejara de pensar en los sucesos que transpiraron la noche del ataque a Valoran, más Darius llevaba un buen rato sobre ella y no hacía más que moverse con una lentitud y torpeza que la decepcionaban cada segundo más. Normalmente, Katarina hubiere ido con Lux pero la demaciana no aparecía por ningún lado y sospechaba que se había ido a Valoran para ayudar. En el momento que Darius empezó a agarrar velocidad y fuerza, la pelirroja decidió que había tenido suficiente de ese patético intento de distraer la mente, así que le dio un fuerte empujo al sujeto y giró a un lado de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-Eres patético – comentó mientras se colocaba la ropa interior.

-No eres el tipo de mujer que me gusta, Katarina. Estaba intentando hacerte un favor.

La asesina no respondió. Hizo una mueca y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Luego le dio una última mirada al cuerpo desnudo de Darius y pensó que él tampoco era el tipo que parecía gustarle últimamente. Sin más que hacer allí, Katarina fue directo a la puerta y giró el pomo topándose con el hermano menor de Darius, Draven, esperando muy pacientemente recostado en la pared.

-Hola, muñeca. Ahora es el turno de Draven.

Katarina dejo que Draven acercara su horrible estampa a su rostro, luego levantó los brazos e hizo el ademan de abrazarlo, pero en realidad lo tomó de la nuca y le propino un rodillazo entre las piernas tan fuerte que el soldado cayó de inmediato.

-Déjame saber cuándo quieras más, imbécil.

Desde la cama, Darius se tuvo que levantarse, remover la piel de su miembro, colocarse el pantalón e ir a recoger a su hermano que apenas se retorcía. Siempre había dado la cara por su hermano menor, pero en esta ocasión casi le agradecía a Katarina el golpe, quizá Draven aprendería, de una buena vez, a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Ya deja de quejarte – dijo el mayor de los hermanos -. Mantente alejado de esa mujer si no quieres que te corte los huevos.

Draven gimió una respuesta afirmativa y movió las piernas para llegar a la cama dónde se dejó caer lloriqueando una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Ya lejos de allí, Katarina volvía a tener el mismo problema de antes: no lograba que su mente se apartara de la muerte de esa chiquilla. Su subconsciente se había empecinado en encontrar una forma de salvarla, así que la torturaba constantemente con la imagen de la mocosa muriendo una y otra vez, con ella misma fallando cada ocasión. ¿Por qué le interesaba de repente la vida de una campesina?. La niña no era nada para ella, pero con solo el parecido físico con su sobrina había hecho de su mente un hervidero. Peor aún, no fue la única a quién intentó salvarle el pellejo, solo que si había llegado a tiempo para que fuere su brazo y no el de Lux quien recibiera al aguijón. Aunque eso era mucho más fácil de explicarse, simplemente no deseaba perder su diversión, la cual no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, había empleados y campeones corriendo de aquí para allá, llevaban comida, mantas, ropa, algunos objetos de aseo personal como jabón y toallas. Sabía que el pueblo quedó prácticamente destruido, no tanto por el ataque de los insectos, el cual cobró muchas vidas, sino por el fuego que hizo de las suyas mientras todos estaban concentrados en salvar tantos campesinos como fuera posible, ella incluida. Katarina bufó hastiada al ver como otra sala de entrenamiento había sido adecuada como refugio para los sobrevivientes, a ese ritmo toda la Liga se llenaría de gente.

La noxiana iba tan distraída que no notó como Luxanna salía de una habitación y empezaba a seguirla, ya que no era prudente que las vieran juntas la rubia siguió a la asesina durante un buen rato, hasta que la vio tomar un pasillo poco transitado. Lux aceleró el paso, dobló el pasillo y aceleró cuando no vio ninguna señal de Katarina. Lux ni siquiera vio la puerta de un pequeño armario abierta y por eso pegó un grito cuando Katarina la jaló dentro.

-No eres tan sutil.

-¿Te mataría ser normal y esperar a plena vista? – respondió Lux mientras dejaba que Katarina la abrazara.

-Es aburrido. ¿Ya me extrañabas? – preguntó levantando el mentón de la rubia para besarla -. ¿O es que te aburriste de los campesinos?

-Quería saber cómo sigues, de la picadura…

-Bien. Cada vez que me pican me hago más fuerte, deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé. Solo… me preocupé – aceptó girando el rostro para evitar mirar la sonrisa que seguramente tendría la noxiana.

Katarina levantó el rostro y empezó a reír ante la cara de incomodidad que exhibía la demaciana.

-Dilo de nuevo…

-No. Ya escuchaste. Ahora déjeme ir, tengo que regresar a ayudar. Nami no puede atender a todos ella sola…

-Creo que no. Ya que se te antojó aparecer, vamos a hacerlo…

Lux entrecerró los ojos. Si bien estaba más o menos acostumbrada que a Katarina se le ocurriera tener sexo en los momentos menos oportunos, estaban en un armario y no quería arriesgar que alguien abriera la puerta y la encontrara de rodillas entre las piernas de su supuesta peor enemiga.

-Estás loca, no vamos a hacer nada aquí.

Katarina ignoró la negativa y acercó sus labios a los de Luxanna que no opusieron resistencia alguna al beso que iniciaba. Por eso, Katarina fue directamente al broche del pantalón de Lux y lo deshizo, con una velocidad y maestría que solo la práctica continua puede dar. Acto seguido aprisionó el cuerpo de la rubia entre su humanidad y la pared más cercana, pero antes de que pudiera introducir su mano entre la ropa interior de la señorita, Lux la tomó de la muñeca e interrumpió el beso.

-Esto empieza a fastidiarme…

-Estamos en un armario de limpieza, no quiero que alguien abra la puerta y nos encuentre así.

Luxanna evitó que Katarina saliera hecha una fiera abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-Escucha, tengo que hacer un par de cosas y luego… podemos, si quieres.

-Bien. Voy a buscarme algo que golpear para pasar la tarde, voy a cenar, me voy a duchar y luego espero que estés esperando por mí en cama, sin retrasos, sin excusas.

-Si, allí estaré. Lo prometo.

Con eso Lux liberó a la pelirroja que se fue dejando la puerta del armario abierta de par en par, la rubia sabía que Katarina estaba molesta, muy molesta, pero no podía escabullirse con ella en ese momento. La verdad es que Lux había estado solicitando hablar con el encargado de la seguridad temporal que la Liga asignó para el poblado de Valoran, ya que estaba convencida que los insectos atacarían de nuevo en dos noches. Y como había pasado la noche estudiando los nuevos patrones de comportamiento de las criaturas era imperativo que advirtiera a los soldados lo que podían enfrentar. Además, se sentía culpable por las muertes que no logró prevenir.

Al regresar, Lux se lavó las manos y Nami le dio algunas vendas cambó los vendajes de un par de hombres, que no pararon de preguntarle cuando podrían regresar a sus hogares. Eso era algo que Lux entendía pero no terminaba de comprender, pues para ella valía más que se quedaren allí dónde estaban a salvo de los insectos por causa de la barrera mágica que los protegía a todos. Pero la mayoría de la gente deseaba regresar a sus hogares, unos alegaban que no podían permitirse dejar sus pocas pertenencias abandonadas, otros que sus animales necesitaban atención y los comerciantes se preocupaban por el estado de sus mercancías y negocios. Quizá las madres y los niños eran los únicos que parecían desear quedarse allí presa del pánico que les producía la idea de ser atacados nuevamente. Incluso con esa posibilidad, el primer grupo ya se organizaba para retornar.

Por ello era imperativo que Lux compartiera con los guardianes su conocimiento, quizá no había podido hacer mucho dos noches atrás, pero ahora estaba segura de que podía evitar una segunda tragedia. Pero el tiempo pasaba, la tarde se consumía y su deseo de hablar con algún miembro influyente de la Liga parecía cada vez más lejano. Finalmente, cuando la noche caía, un hombre mayor entró en la sala de estar convertida en enfermería y se acercó a ella pidiéndole hablar. De inmediato, Lux relegó sus labores a otra persona y lo siguió al corredor.

-Buena tarde señorita Crownward. Tengo entendido que pidió usted hablar conmigo antes de partir a Valoran.

-Si, me enteré que van a apostar algunas personas allí por si ocurre otro ataque…

-Naturalmente, la Liga no es un organismo de protección por sí mismo, pero no sería correcto si solo ignoramos lo acontecido en el pueblo – respondió el sujeto con calma.

Lux asintió, sabía que debía escoger sus próximas palabras con cuidado pues aún no estaba segura de que tanta información podía dar sin ponerse en peligro.

-Pues bien, creo que los insectos atacarán de nuevo. En dos noches, para ser más precisa.

-Entiendo ¿Y, puedo preguntar cómo lo sabe?.

-Es un patrón que siguen, atacan en grupos pequeños cada cuatro noches – el tiempo que tardar en llegar desde la montaña, pensó Lux -. Dudo que eso cambie, pero deben tener cuidado. No son… animales comunes…

-Son insectos de gran tamaño. Y admito que no había visto nunca esas especies en particular…

-No, no. ¿Sabe usted sobre las criaturas del vacío que viven bajos las arenas Icathianas? – preguntó Lux.

-Pero señorita…insinúa que esas criaturas…

-Lo son. Son criaturas del vacío, sé que estamos muy lejos de Icathia, pero están bajando de la montaña y atacando todo ser vivo que encuentran a su paso. Mi mascota, Chispa, seguro que la ha visto por allí. La primera vez que vi esos insectos estaban devorando a su madre y hubieren también matado a la cría si no hubiera llegado.

El hombre prestó entonces más atención a sus palabras.

-Las garrapatas siempre van delante, son muy agresivas y ágiles, si dejan que los muerdan pueden arrancarles un buen trozo de carne. Las avispas son venenosas, creo que un par de picaduras son suficientes para matar una persona. Y los gusanos, su baba es corrosiva y cuando caen una larva sale de su interior y busca al objetivo más cercano para inmolarse.

-Ya veo – el sujeto parecía pensativo, pero al cabo de un rato fijó la vista en Lux y continuó -. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que venga conmigo a Valoran esta noche? Para preparar todo, en caso de que el ataque se adelante.

Lux respiró aliviada al saber que sus palabras no caían en oídos sordos, pero antes de aceptar recordó la promesa que le hizo a la asesina noxiana y dudó. Los segundos pasaban y ella permanecía en silencio, se debatía entre cumplir su palabra y hacer lo que su cerebro dictaba correcto. Katarina no le perdonaría que se fuere a Valoran sin tan siquiera informárselo, y no se conformaría con un mensajero. Así que, con mucho pesar Lux decidió que la oportunidad para resarcir su error anterior era más importante que darle a gusto a Katarina y sus afanes sexuales.

-Yo iré – respondió Ahri.

-Oh, muy bien. Entonces…

-No, gracias Ahri, pero está bien yo voy.

El sujeto miró a las dos mujeres y sonrió un poco confundido, no tenía problema con que fuere las dos mujeres si así lo deseaban. Él no era tonto y reconocía que si la situación era tan mala como sus superiores le informaron, iba a necesitar todos los luchadores que pudiera encontrar.

-Nos da un momento – pidió la vastaya tomando el brazo de Lux y alejándola lo suficiente para que hombre no pudiera escuchar su conversación -. Tú necesitas dormir, quédate y descansa. Vas a necesitar energía para mañana.

-Estoy bien…

-No. Pasaste la noche en vela, no creas que no me doy cuenta de las ojeras que llevas. Quizá tu bestia noxiana no lo note, pero yo sí y estas agotada. Apenas puedes moverte. Toma, una llave para mí habitación, en caso de que no quieras o no puedas dormir en tu propia cama.

La demaciana iba a protestar pero Ahri fue mucho más rápida y regresó junto al soldado llevándoselo de inmediato. También la vastaya estaba algo cansada, pero a diferencia de Lux ella podía reabastecer su energía mágica absorbiendo energía de la tierra misma, o de un ser humano, pero hacía décadas que no hacía eso. Claro que, en caso de emergencia estaba dispuesta a drenarle un poquito el alma a algún voluntario.

Sin opciones, Lux fue a la cafetería y picó un poco, no se sentía muy hambrienta y solo pasaba bocado porque su estómago se lo reclamaba. Regresó a la enfermería y estuvo dando vueltas por el lugar, ayudando o simplemente pasando el rato con los heridos hasta que fue lo suficiente tarde para retirarse a su habitación. En el camino, se topó con Leona y Quinn llevando frazadas y algo de ropa para los refugiados. Luxanna llegó a su habitación sin problemas, abrió la puerta y vio el desastre que había armado Katarina con su armario.

Había ropa por todas partes, y sentada en medio de la cama, desnuda y con un libro en la mano Katarina leía iluminada por la luz que producía la lámpara de aceite.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?. ¡Mi habitación!¡Toda mi ropa está en el suelo!

-No toda – respondió la noxiana pasando página.

Fue en ese momento que la demaciana detalló el libro con mayor cuidado y reconoció su diario, intentó arrancárselo de las manos con un movimiento, pero Katarina se transportó a una de sus dagas, la empujó con la pierna y se colocó sobre ella. La pelirroja se acomodó de tal forma que sus pechos quedaron a centímetros del rostro de Lux.

-¿Por qué demonios te demoraste tanto?

-Estaba... comiendo… deja mi diario – respondió Lux evitando que al forcejear Katarina terminara por ahogarla entre sus senos.

-Escribes como hablas, demasiado. Pero al menos hay algunas cosas interesantes aquí.

-Katarina – reclamó todavía forcejeando.

-Ya cállate. No estaba buscando este pedazo de basura, quería mi maldito dildo. Pero seguro está en ese cajón hechizado…

Katarina lanzó el diario a la mesa y se liberó a Luxanna de su peso. Ya que por fin había aparecido no le apetecía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estupideces, levantó a Lux de un tirón y la besó empezando a deshacerse de su ropa.


	31. Quiéreme

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Adoro este par.**

 **PD: Ese dato de Arena of Valor esta bellísimo. Se verían lindas con hijos… creo yo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXX.**

 **Quiéreme.**

Luxanna estaba agotada, sentía que físicamente no lograría permanecer despierta por más de unos pocos segundos y por eso, cuando empezó a adormilarse no opuso la menor resistencia. Por el contrario, Lux cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la manta y se acomodó en una esquina de la cama, sintiendo como iba perdiendo la conciencia rápidamente. No obstante, Katarina tenía otro plan, así que se pegó al cuerpo de Lux y pasó su mano derecha por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el cuello de la rubia y la almohada, la otra mano fue directamente en busca de la entrepierna de la chica.

Al sentir como Katarina iba coordinando los movimientos de sus dedos en los pliegues de su sexo con los leves pellizcos que podía darle a sus pezones con su otra mano, Lux espabiló.

-Por favor, déjame dormir. Estoy muerta…

-No seas tan patética. Solo han pasado quince o veinte minutos…

-¿20 minutos?- interrumpió Lux alargando un suspiro -. Por lo menos fue una hora, no es fácil que termines sabes, y fueron tres veces…

-Deja de quejarte – respondió Katarina girando el cuerpo de Lux para poder besarla -. Vamos, usa las manos…

-Me voy a dormir a otro lado…

Dicho eso, Lux intento escabullirse de la cama, pero Katarina fue más veloz, principalmente porque estaba más despierta, y se subió sobre ella acomodando todo su peso e impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Ah si, y dónde se supone que será eso?

-No te interesa, déjame ir – respondió mirando a la noxiana.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos, pensó en dónde podía Lux buscar refugio para dormir y solo se le ocurrió una respuesta lógica. Aunque le molestaba, Katarina tomó el rostro de Lux con su mano derecha y la obligó a mirarla, la rubia no podía ocultar su rostro cansado, sus ojos somnolientos y apagados, un leve sentimiento de culpa floreció en su pecho. Pero, su orgullo era más fuerte que la idea de dejarla ir.

-Por supuesto, con tus piojosos campesinos. Bien, lárgate – dijo la noxiana levantándose y acomodándose al otro lado de la cama.

Quizá cuando Luxanna estuviere fuera también ella se iría, no había razón para dormir allí si la chica no estaba. Sin embargo, Lux no se fue, solo cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, a pesar de que Katarina le había arrebatado la manta.

La demaciana estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, pero aun así era suficiente perspicaz para notar que algo andaba mal con Katarina. Era cierto que la pelirroja tenía un carácter difícil, que su forma de actuar distaba bastante de lo que la gente comúnmente calificaría como agradable. Pero Lux conocía la mujer que se escondía tras esa máscara de prepotencia y agresividad, o bueno, creía hacerlo. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que fuere solo su imaginación, que Katarina estuviera igual de sangrona que siempre y solo fuere su mente que ya no daba más. Aun así, en lugar de tomar la oportunidad para huir Lux estiró las piernas y se dio media vuelta, luego se acercó a la espalda de Katarina y se acurrucó contra ella procurando llamar su atención sin que se molestara.

La rubia no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues Katarina no tardó más de cinco minutos den darse vuelta y encararla, aunque tenía su clásica cara de pocos amigos Lux no se desanimó y fue tomando confianza hasta que estuvo, de nuevo, bajo la manta y acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Katarina quién finalmente pasó su brazo bajo el cuello de Luxanna para abrazarla y prestarle su hombro bueno como almohada.

-¿No tenías mucha prisa por irte? – preguntó Katarina observando el techo.

-Mmm mm.

-¿Y dónde está el gato?

-Con Nami, a los niños les gusta tener a Chispa cerca.

Respondió Lux con los ojos apenas abiertos, realmente estaba agotada, pero entre más miraba a Katarina más confirmaba que la asesina no estaba bien.

El silencio reinó entre las dos, la noxiana continuó observando la habitación casi en tinieblas, solo con el reflejo de la poca iluminación que aportaba una noche sin luna. No tenía sueño, a pesar de sentir cierto cansancio físico su mente volvía a las andadas, no importaba si quería ocuparse en otra cosa. Regresaba, por momentos, a la niña desangrándose frente a sus ojos mientras era incapaz de hacer algo por salvarla de los insectos. Katarina apretaba la mandíbula y hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza cada vez que fracasaba en su intento, fue ese patrón lo que preocupó a Lux.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Lux de repente.

Katarina se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la rubia, ya que la creía dormida desde hacía rato. Con el sueño que traía y lo quietecita que se había quedado, la noxiana se torturaba creyéndose a solas.

-¿No tenías sueño?.

-Si, pero… estas actuando raro..

-Estoy bien – respondió la noxiana lo más tajante que pudo -. Si no te vas a dormir…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Katarina sintió como Lux se levantó apoyando el cuerpo en su codo. Lentamente, evaluando con extremo cuidado la reacción de Katarina fue acercando su mano libre al rostro de la noxiana; la pelirroja observó el avance en cámara lenta, luego el rostro de Luxanna y sintió, de nuevo, esa culpa volver a renacer en su pecho.

Katarina no se apartó, esperó que los dedos de la demaciana rozaran con cuidado su mejilla, disfrutó del contacto y fijó la vista en los bonitos ojos azules de Luxanna deseando que no dijera nada, que no le preguntara de nuevo si estaba bien, pidiendo que solo se quedare en silencio. Pero la vio separar los labios y escuchó su voz llegar a sus oídos en un susurro.

-Tienes ojeras…

-Tú también – respondió Katarina con la misma delicadeza.

-Si, lo sé. Pero… he estado ayudando a la gente desde ayer, no he dormido nada y… aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de dormir creo que tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

La asesina frunció las cejas, acto que provocó que su cicatriz pareciera marcarse más. Los ojos de Luxanna se desviaron entonces hacía el tejido mal cicatrizado, y, como si fuere natural, guió su mano hasta allí para acariciar despacio el recuerdo visible de su fracaso.

-Debió doler… - comentó regresando la mirada a los ojos de Katarina.

-No. Solo… en… mi orgullo.

Se silenciaron de nuevo, la asesina aprovechó la quietud para reflexionar el extraño giro que tomaba la noche. Si otra persona, incluidas Cassiopeia o su sobrina hubieren intentando tocar su cicatriz, hubiera protestado e impedido que sucediera, pero la caricias de Lux no le provocaban repulsión alguna. Por el contrario, ese movimiento repetitivo le calmaba y, extrañamente, parecía poner su mente en paz.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por un montón de gente que ni conoces? – quiso saber Katarina.

-Mmm, no lo sé. Solo quiero ayudarlos, es normal… para mí.

-Es estúpido.

-Supongo que lo es. Quiero decir, sé que en Noxus las cosas son muy diferentes a Demacia. La fuerza está por encima de todo, si no eres capaz de defenderte a ti mismo entonces quizá no mereces seguir viviendo ¿No es así?.

Katarina asintió un par de veces.

-Es diferente en Demacia, creemos que no todos pueden ser fuertes. Siempre habrá quienes son puedan defenderse por sí solos, y entrenamos tanto para poder proteger esas personas. No importa la razón – Lux hizo una pausa -. Murieron muchas personas esa noche… y fue mi culpa. Debía saber que alterar las cosas de la manera en que lo hicimos traería consecuencias, debí estar mejor preparada, debía prever que el pueblo estaría en peligro.

La mano de Lux se contrajo un poco, como si deseara estrujar toda la culpa que sentía; Katarina tomó los dedos de la maga entre los suyos y la instó a continuar sus caricias.

-Toda esa sangre está en mis manos Katarina. Y no importa lo que haga por ellos, no van a devolverles a los que perdieron por mí culpa…

-Había una niña – interrumpió Katarina abrazando el cuerpo de Lux -. Una mocosa que jamás había visto en mi vida, una campesina que debería importarme un comino, pero… se parecía tanto a Lilian…

Katarina guardó silencio, reviviendo una vez más la muerte de la chiquilla pero sin la angustia de verse impotente para salvarla.

-Tu sobrina es lo suficiente fuerte para valerse por sí misma, y con cada día que pasé se hará más fuerte – dijo Lux acercando su rostro al de la noxiana -. Pero tu harías cualquier cosa por ella ¿No es verdad?

La aludida asintió. Ella haría lo imposible por mantener esa chiquilla a salvo, incluso sería capaz de ignorar sus propias convicciones si eso aseguraba su bienestar.

-Es curioso. Quería salvar la maldita campesina… soloera una niña.

-Katarina…

-Pero la primera vez que quiero salvarle la vida a alguien y fracaso – dijo Katarina estrujando la mano de Lux con fuerza -. Solo sirvo para una cosa y es estúpido creer que puedo hacer algo más…

Las palabras de Katarina despertaron en Lux un profundo rechazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que matar era lo único que podía hacer bien?. Luxanna veía ahora que la pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada al fracaso y no sabía cómo manejarlo, no podía conciliar que había fallado y creía que ese era el fin. Pero, para Lux, aquello representaba solo una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Katarina era demasiado inteligente, fuerte, decidida, confiada y presumida para dejarse abatir. Por eso, cuando beso a la noxiana se aseguró de imprimir en esa acción toda la rabia que le producía escucharla hablar como si todo se hubiera acabado, era cierto que no logró salvar a la niña, pero había salvado a todos los demás campesinos que tanto despreciaba, incluso si ella no lo veía así.

Al separarse, Katarina buscó los ojos de Luxanna con los suyos y sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Fue cuando la noxiana se preguntó, por primera vez, que había en Lux que la atraía cada vez más y más, que la llevaba a desnudar sus temores frente a una mujer que debía ser su peor enemiga por naturaleza, que poder extraño y místico la motivaba a buscarla cuando toda su vida jamás tuvo problemas en rechazar el resto del universo. Katarina no lo sabía, pero acarició el rostro de la rubia y la beso nuevamente. Lo hizo despacio, sin afán, sin detenerse a tomar más que aire para continuar reclamando esa boca como suya; Lux respondía acoplándose a la perfección a cada movimiento que Katarina hacía con sus labios o su lengua, tampoco se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de Katarina deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta agarrarle con firmeza las nalgas.

-Me gustan este par – comentó Katarina interrumpiendo brevemente sus besos.

-A mí me gustan tus ojos.

Respondió Lux intentando retomar el beso, pero Katarina se hizo a un costado y observó a la demaciana durante un largo rato.

-Debiste nacer en Noxus.

-Dudo mucho que nos hubiéramos conocido. Y, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho creo que solo te hubieras acostado conmigo un par de veces y nada más.

-Quizá tienes razón. Hubiera terminado en este agujero de todas formas.

Luxanna rio, era difícil de creer que Katarina todavía sintiera tanto desagrado por la Liga. Era obvio que la pelirroja hubiere preferido estar en Noxus junto a su familia, pero Lux daba gracias a la circunstancias por haberlas encontrado.

-Kata – probó Lux levantando el rostro para mirar a la noxiana levantar una de sus cejas -. No es cierto que no puedas hacer nada más, tú me has salvado muchas veces. Y creo que jamás te he dado las gracias, así que, gracias. Y también lamento ser una carga en ocasiones, sé que no soy tan fuerte y segura como tú.

-Me has dicho varias veces que no quieres volver a Demacia, y no es que me importe mucho si un día decides largarte, pero… tengo curiosidad de saber porque no quisieres hacerlo.

La chica reflexionó un momento sobre la información que podía revelar sin poner en peligro su nación, pudiera ser que tuviera muchos conflictos morales y filosóficos con esta, pero Katarina era noxiana y Noxus era el peor enemigo que podía tener Demacia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lux decidiera que realmente no importaba, sus razones para volver no tenían gran influencia en la fortaleza del reino, y tampoco podían llamarse debilidades por si solas, eran más bien resultado de la ideología demaciana.

-Los magos no son bienvenidos en Demacia. Luego de asentarse y fundar la capital, los primeros demacianos decretaron que todo usuario mágico era víctima de una aflicción incurable. Con el tiempo, a medida que exploraron la tierra dónde se asentaron, descubrieron la petricita y sus propiedades para inhibir la magia. Con las décadas, el reino fue creciendo y utilizaron la petricita para casi todo, construyeron murallas, armaduras, armas e incluso se las ingeniaron para garantizar un tratamiento a los afligidos.

Katarina podía ver que hablar del tema incomodaba a Luxanna, pero tenía genuina curiosidad de saber cómo podían ser tan imbéciles en Demacia para estar dispuestos a desperdiciar un poder tan grande como el que tenía la mocosa. Porque, muy a su pesar, Katarina reconocía que la chica tenía un gran potencial, con el entrenamiento adecuado podía convertirse en un arma letal. Sin embargo, Katarina también estaba convencida de que Lux no utilizaría todo ese poder para otra cosa más que proteger a toda esa gente inútil que era incapaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

-La petricita no cura a la gente porque no hay nada que curar, ser mago no es una enfermedad o una aflicción, es un don. Uno que la gente en Demacia no comprende. Tienen miedo porque durante las guerras rúnicas los magos y la magia casi destruyen Runaterra. Si regreso, me enviaran a uno de los campos en las afueras de la muralla interna, me obligaran a tomar sus preparados de hierbas con petricita molida y, más temprano que tarde, voy a terminar quitándome la vida. Igual que la mayoría de los que han estado allí.

-Uhm. Los demacianos son más estúpidos de lo que creía. ¿No es tu familia rica y poderosa? – indagó Katarina.

-Si, pero a estas alturas mi padre ya debe estar informado de, bueno, que estoy pasando mi tiempo contigo. Así que, no va a concebir tenerme en casa. Es mejor un escándalo por mi magia que justificar lo que hago contigo.

Lux suspiró cansada, el sueño volvía a invadirla. No creía que seguiría despierta por mucho más, así que se acomodó y colocó la sabana de tal forma que cubriera su cuerpo y también el de Katarina.

-Y no lo digo solo porque eres noxiana – añadió alargando un bostezo -. Es decir, este tipo de _uniones_ son casi tan malas como ser mago.

-Siento vergüenza – comentó Katarina levantando el rostro de Lux para darle un beso - ¿Cómo es que Noxus no ha sido capaz de aplastarlos como las cucarachas que son?.

La rubia no respondió, ya se adormilaba y estaba segura que terminaría por desconectarse en cualquier momento, más la voz de Katarina la mantuvo anclada al mundo real por unos cuantos segundos más.

-Supongo que Noxus está en decadencia. Alguien va a tener que arreglar ese maldito desastre. Pero, por ahora, no tienes que volver al agujero de nación del que saliste. Puedes, no sé, quedarte aquí o si no te da miedo puedes venir a Noxus conmigo- dijo Katarina sin pensar demasiado en la propuesta que hacía.

En ese momento, Katarina fue dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía razón, que la joven no solo le gustaba y que su afán por tenerla solo para ella no se limitaba al contacto sexual sino que deseaba mantenerla a su lado tanto como fuera posible. Si eso implicaba arrastrarla a Noxus con ella, pues empezaría a considerarlo.

-Si, quizá – respondió Lux más dormida que despierta.

Aunque Lux no era ya consiente de lo que decía, Katarina interpretó su respuesta como definitiva. Sabía que era peligroso, que no tenía muchos sentido y que posiblemente su padre no lo comprendería, porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de cómo había pasado, pero quería esa mujer a su lado.

-Katarina – dijo Lux con voz pesada y muy queda -. Me gustas, de verdad que me gustas. ¿Yo te gusto?.

-Si – respondió la asesina acariciando la piel que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Me quieres? – volvió a preguntar la demaciana.

Katarina guardó silencio durante varios segundos, no porque no supiera la respuesta sino, más bien, porque aún le sorprendía descubrir el agradable cosquilleo en su pecho al ponerle nombre a las sensaciones que provocaba la muchacha en su corazón.

-Yo si te quiero.

Dijo Lux acurrucando la cabeza contra el pecho de Katarina y quedándose dormida al instante; Katarina, por su parte, cerró los ojos y aguanto la oleada de sensaciones que el eco de esas palabras despertó en todo su ser.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Fue en ese momento que Katarina supo que el plan le había salido todo al revés c: .**

 **Por lo menos los cuatro capítulos que siguen son hermosos también. O bueno, los escribí con mucho amor.**

 **Also, haré update hoy porque se me da la gana adiós.**


	32. Contigo

**Buenas a todas y todos. Antes de presentarles este fragmento quiero hablarles de un par de cositas.**

 **La primera es el estatus que tienen Katarina y Lux, el cual es variable. Es decir, para Lux Katarina es la persona que le gusta, la que quiere, la persona que la conoce de verdad y con quien no tiene más que ser ella misma para ser aceptada. Para Lux, esto es importante, pero no la considera su amante (aún) porque para ella implicaría estar enamorada de Katarina y que está también la ame. No importa que tengan sexo, la palabra para Lux no significa lo mismo que para nuestra realidad. Además, para Katarina la cuestión es parecida, primero declara posesión de Lux, recordemos que ya dijo que es su mujer, pero en ese punto le gustaba y, fue saliéndole al revés el plan, eventualmente evolucionó del plano sexual a uno más sentimental. Con eso establecido, oficiales son desde hace un buen rato, pero a su manera. Lo que importa es que se quieren y desean estar juntas.**

 **La segunda cuestión, adoro estos capis.**

 **Mención para Spring… hello.**

 **XXXI.**

 **Contigo.**

-Humm. ¿No crees que se ven un poco…? – dijo Vi mientras masticaba su trozo de carne.

Ahri levantó la vista del fuego y observó en la misma dirección que la vigilante. Katarina y Lux se habían sentado a comer un poco retiradas. Los heridos ya habían sido atendidos y las personas que montarían guardia, como Caitlyn, ya estaban posicionadas. Los demás, luego de haber ayudado a limpiar un poco el perímetro comían o se preparaban para dormir. Aunque no parecía que nadie tenía ánimo o energía para fijarse en que hacían los demás, ellas no iban a pasar desapercibidas por mucho que lo intentaran.

De hecho, ya resultaba curioso el cambio de actitud de las dos mujeres. Ahri recordaba que Luxanna había preferido mantener en secreto máximo su _relación_ con Katarina, en tanto que a la noxiana no parecía importarle mucho que así fuera. Pero esa mañana, había llegado juntas, Katarina había estado presente en tanto el encargado informaba a la rubia de los preparativos que habían hecho la noche anterior y sobre el grupo de insectos que había dado de baja. Después, la misma Luxanna había buscado ala asesina para comer y se habían quedado juntas toda la tarde hablando y, al parecer, planeando cual podía ser la mejor estrategia para defender lo que restaba del pueblo. Aunque, por supuesto, la prioridad era la gente que había regresado o los que se negaron a partir en primer lugar.

Durante la tarde, campesinos de los alrededores fueron llegando, algunos porque se había corrido el rumor de que los insectos atacarían de nuevo, así que buscaban protección de los soldados y campeones de la famosa Liga de Leyendas. Otros, en cabio, traían mercancías con la esperanza de hacer algo de dinero. En cualquier caso, Lux se había mostrado muy amable y dispuesta a ayudar, en tanto Katarina esperó pacientemente que la rubia volviere a darle toda su atención.

Al caer la noche, las dos montaron guardia juntas y cuando la oleada de insectos llegó lucharon codo a codo en todo momento. De hecho, sus movimientos y ataques estaban tan coordinados que dejaba la impresión de que hubieren estado haciendo eso toda su vida, Lux las mantenía protegidas con su magia, en tanto Katarina iba brincando con sus dagas rompiendo las filas enemigas y diezmando cuando insecto se cruzaba en su camino, luego regresaba por Lux quien había hecho una labor nada despreciable por si sola y cambiaban de posición. Y, aun así, la demaciana tenía el tiempo y atención para crean barreras ocasionales que mantuvieran una zona segura para los demás luchadores.

La vastaya simplemente sabía que algo importante debió ocurrir entre ellas, porque no era solo la perfecta armonía que parecía llevarlas, o que Lux hubiere olvidado su afán por esconder su cercanía con la noxiana, ni siquiera que Katarina de repente hubiera desarrollado paciencia de mártir. La verdadera prueba irrefutable estaba a la vista de cualquiera que se tomara más de dos segundos observándolas. Para empezar, Lux ya no mantenía distancia alguna con la noxiana sino que flotaba muy cómoda en su espacio personal, dejaba que Katarina la tomara del brazo, del hombro o incluso de la cadera y que la llevare dónde se le antojara. Como si de la nada, Lux se hubiere abandonado al cuidado de la pelirroja, o como si confiara ciega y completamente en su criterio.

De manera que Vi tenía razón, en que se veían un poco de algo que era difícil de identificar. Es decir, su cercanía era innegable. Pero entre ellas había un ambiente mucho más complejo que solo una proximidad física. Quizá se trataba entonces de una sentimental, creyó Ahri masticando su último trozo de pan. No obstante, admitir eso implicaría que existían sentimientos entre las dos y la vastaya no estaba segura de querer admitir que uno de sus temores se hubiera hecho realidad. Sin embargo, ese parecía ser el caso, y que Katarina le brindara un trozo de pan a Luxanna directamente en la boca con una sonrisa despreocupada parecía la prueba definitiva.

-Esto es malo – dijo Ahri dejando el plato vacío a un lado.

-¿Qué?. Yo creo que es lindo. Míralas, no se ven mal juntas y…

-No lo digo por eso Vi. En el fondo me alegra que Lux sea feliz con alguien que la acepta tal y como es, porque aún si Katarina no me agrada debo admitir que es exactamente lo que hizo, desde el principio – Ahri hizo una pausa al ver como Luxanna reía y le daba una palmada a la pierna de la asesina -. Pero… imagina que Caitlyn de repente se enamore de no sé, algún Zaunita muy reconocido. ¡Cómo crees que lo tomaran los demás?.

Vi ni siquiera se molestó en imaginarlo. La situación que planteaba Ahri era tan ridícula que lo único que le dio fue risa. Afortunadamente para la vastaya, la Sheriff llegaba en ese momento y había escuchado la mayor parte de su corto intercambio.

-Seria problemático – respondió Cait dándole una palmada a su pareja -. Aunque estemos en territorio neutral, siguen siendo enemigas.

-Aunque quieran estar juntas, no las van a dejar.

Como si el universo deseare darle la razón a Ahri, Quinn salió de un edificio cercano, tomó un par de platos servidos y le dedicó una mirada dura a las dos mujeres antes de desaparcer por dónde había llegado. Esta vez, Vi también pareció entender el punto que la vastaya no podía conciliar.

-No es taaaan malo. Digo, técnicamente soy zaunita, y aun así, salgo con la Sheriff de Piltover. Y… técnicamente también era una criminal – se apresuró a añadir antes de seguir comiendo.

-Criminal reformada –corrigió Cait con una sonrisa.

-Es diferente – abundó Ahri lanzándole una mirada furtiva a la parejita.

-Así parece, Demacia es mucho más inflexible que la gente de Piltover – respondió Cait atizando las brasas.

A pesar de saber que las dos mujeres tenían razón, Vi seguía creyendo que se lucían bien juntas. Ambas eran guapas, buenas guerreras, muy fuertes aunque no de la misma manera y, en general, verlas juntas era agradable a la vista. Como el univeros parecía justo esa noche, Katarina se acercó para besar a Lux, luego las dos se miraron durante algunos segundos y sonrieron, después cada una continuó comiendo en silencio.

-Aww. Lo ven.

-Ambas son guapas. ¿Qué esperabas?. Por supuesto que se van a ver bien juntas.

-Un momento – dijo Vi levantando ambos brazos - ¿Estás admitiendo que Katarina está buena?

-No dije eso, dije que ambas son guapas…

-Es lo mismo – recalcó Vi señalando a su amiga con el dedo.

-No, no es lo mismo porque implicaría que Lux también…

En tanto la vastaya negaba vehemente la acusación de vi, Cait sonreía al ver como el ambiente se tornaba ligero una vez más. Los demás no parecían tener el humor tan festivo y despreocupado como su pareja y Ahri, o tan romántico como Luxanna y Katarina. El ataque de los bichos había sido brutal, y si bien estuvieron bien preparados para repeleros los insectos con relativa solvencia si tuvieron algunos heridos y un par de bajas. Caitlyn levantó la vista y se topo con los ojos de Luxanna observándolas, con el rostro lleno de confusión, la Sheriff solo levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza restándole importancia a la discusión que la rubia no lograba escuchar desde la distancia. No había razón para preocupar a la maga con sus cábalas y suposiciones, por esa noche podían dejarla disfrutar de su asesina noxiana sin intervención.

-Solo admítelo Ahri, esta buena. Y ya…

-¿Te gusta o qué? – reclamó Ahri lanzándole una piedrecita a Vi.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero tengo una vista excelente.

-Ya deja de fastidiar Vi. Llamas mucho la atención.

-Solo admite que tengo razón. Está bien, cambio la pregunta – dijo mirando directamente a la vastaya -. ¿Te irías a la cama con ella?

Ahri hizo una mueca, movió sus cola y hocico con disgusto, como si la propuesta de Vi fuere una ofensa absoluta, pero con el correr de los segundos su lenguaje corporal se suavizo. Con cierto pesar, Ahri entrecerró los ojos y respondió.

-No creerías lo que escucho a veces… así que, con cierto asco, voy a aceptar que lo haría.

-¡Entonces yo gano!

A la distancia Lux volvía a fijar la vista en sus amigas, parecían muy animadas esa noche a pesar del cansancio y los golpes de la batalla.

-Ve con ellas si quieres, no es necesario que estemos pegadas todo el tiempo…

-No, no hace falta. Solo que, están muy animadas. Me sorprende un poco. Es todo. Además, quiero estar contigo, me gusta.

Katarina siguió comiendo en silencio, pero notó como al acabar Luxanna tomó su último trozo de pan y limpio el sobrante de estofado que quedaba en el plato. A la noxiana le pareció que la rubia aún no estaba satisfecha, así que colocó su plato aún a medio comer en manos de Lux y se recostó. La escuchó protestar, afirmar que no era necesario, pero tres minutos más tarde también pudo ver como se terminaba su porción con gusto.

-No recuerdo la última vez que tuve tanta hambre – comentó Lux mientras se levantaba -. Voy a dejar esto. ¿Quieres fruta?

-No.

Luxanna fue directo a la cocina que habían armado al otro lado del campamento en las afueras de Valoran, justo después de la segunda empalizada. Dejó los platos, agradeció al encargado que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido de pie y preguntó, con mucha cordialidad si había fruta disponible. Al principio, el sujeto no pareció entender su petición, pero luego se agachó y le entregó un par de bonitas manzanas rojas, Lux las tomó y se alejó, pero en lugar de regresar directamente con Katarina se desvió hacía la fogata en la cual Ahri, Vi y Cait se calentaban el cuerpo.

-Hola.

-Hola Lux, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Genial. No sé, creo que debería estar cansada ¿No?.

-Supongo que un poco.

-Pero creé una barrera gigante, casi de todo el campamento, también utilice muchos hechizos y estuve saltando con Katarina todo el tiempo, debería estar fatal, pero me siento… genial.

-A mí me duele el trasero – dijo Vi provocando que las demás rieran.

-Eso es porque aterrizaste sobre el un par de veces – respondió Ahri acercándose más al fuego.

-Como sea… - Vio bostezó y se levantó -. Me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes Cait?

-En un momento.

Cuando Vi estuvo dentro de la tienda, Lux tomó su lugar y cortó su manzana en dos mitades ofreciéndole un trozo a cada una de sus amigas. Comieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, pero esta vez fue Caitlyn quien interrumpió el agradable silencio.

-Eran más esta noche, y también fueron más organizados.

-Si. Hablaré con el encargado mañana, creo que deben terminar las empalizadas, dudo mucho que dejen de atacar el pueblo. Pero… también me preocupa que si reforzamos mucho este lugar, lo horda del vacio buscará otro lugar para atacar y no vamos a ser capaces de hacer nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que dejaron de atacar la Liga porque reforzaron la barrera – dijo Caitlyn -. Pero lo que me preocupa más es su comportamiento…

-Han cambiado – abundó Lux -. No se me ocurrió que ir a la montaña pudiera alterar sus patrones de ataque tan drásticamente, digo, antes parecían animales salvajes, pero ahora me recuerda más a un ejército.

-Quizá deberíamos ir allí, tratar de investigar. Es demasiado extraño… - comentó Cait pensativa.

Las chicas guardaron silencio, ahora que todos sabían sobre las criaturas del vacio podían hablar con los representantes de la Liga y organizar una expedición a la montaña. De continuar, solo combatirían las horas que poco a poco incrementarían en tamaño y fuerza, hasta que fueran lo suficiente poderosas para destruirlos. Podían ganar tiempo para todos luchando allí, pero solo podían ponerle fin viajando a la que parecía ser la fuente del problema.

-Bueno, lo arreglamos en la mañana. Tengo sueño. Las veo luego – dijo Ahri levantándose y adentrándose en la misma tienda que Vi.

-Debes descansar Lux, aun si no te sientes cansada no es habitual que uses tanta magia y creo que debes tomártelo con un poco más de calma. Además, Katarina no ha parado de mirar hacia aquí, pierde la paciencia.

Lux sonrió y levantó los hombros. Podía sentir la mirada de la noxiana desde la distancia, pero ella se negaba a tan siquiera considerar la posibilidad de ir nuevamente a la montaña. Y, lo peor, es que no le daba una razón lógica, sino que esquivaba la pregunta con su regular mal humor o la distraía con besos y caricias. No obstante, si Caitlyn y Ahri creían como ella que era imperativo hacer ese viaje, la maga demaciana también iría con o sin el apoyo de la Liga. Seguramente Vi también se uniría ala expedición, y Katarina podía convencerse sola ante la posibilidad de dejarla pasar tiempo a solas lejos de ella en camparía de Ahri, o quizá no.

En cualquier caso, Lux dio un par de mordidas más a la fruta y guardó la otra mitad para la noxiana, incluso si antes dijo que no gustaba ella le llevaría un trozo.

-Trataré de dormir. Nos vemos en la mañana.

-¿Dormirán en una tienda? – indagó la Sheriff levantándose.

-No. Katarina prefiere dormir fuera, está un poco paranoica.

-¿Y no tiene ningún motivo para estarlo?

-Los tiene. Sé que no es fácil, que debería ser más discreta y todo eso. pero estoy cansada de esconderme, lo he hecho toda mi vida y, sinceramente, ya no quiero segur así. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Caitlyn observó como la joven se alejaba, no podía dejar de preocuparse de la misma forma que Ahri, pero a diferencia de la vastaya ella también entendía lo que era ser juzgada por enamorarse de alguien que no cumplía los estándares de su reducido círculo social. Claro que, en Piltóver nadie intentaría encarcelarla por estar con Vi, algo que si ocurría en Demacia. La política del reino era demasiado complicada para analizarla a las dos de la madrugada así que Cait dejó el tema por la paz y se recostó al lado de Vi levantando uno de sus brazos para acomodarse.

Lux fue con Katarina quien ya había colocado una manta en el suelo y se adormilaba utilizando su brazo como almohada, con cuidado le acercó la manzana a la boca y comprobó que la asesina de laba un mordisco enderezándose para tomarla. En tanto Katarina comía, Lux se acostó a su lado y observó el cielo estrellado, no estaba segura de que era buena idea dañar el bello momento pero seguía convencida que el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

-Cait también cree que debemos investigar la montaña. Trataremos de convencer a la Liga, pero si no partiremos con Ahri y Vi.

-Yo no voy – dijo la noxiana aparentando tranquilidad.

-Lo sé. Te avisaré antes de irnos, así puedes encargarte de Chispa y te hará compañía.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo esperó hasta que Lux estuviere a su lado para abrazarla y botar el corazón de la fruta a un costado. No era que Katarina no quisiera ir, ya que a ella también le causaba curiosidad saber cuál era el origen de los insectos, pero Cassiopeia fue muy clara antes de regresar a Noxus: El General enviaría por ella en cualquier momento y tenía que responder a su llamado de inmediato. Pero eso solo servía para crear un conflicto cada vez mayor en su corazón, no deseaba dejar que Luxanna emprendiera esa aventura sin ella, pero tampoco era capaz de arriesgarse a acompañarla.

Lo único que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño esa noche fue saber que Lux podía cuidar de sí misma. En parte porque ya no tenía miedo de utilizar su magia, pero en mayor medida porque finalmente aceptó quién era y tenía la confianza suficiente para sobrevivir.


	33. Solo yo, solo contigo

**Tengo sueño.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XXXII.**

 **Solo yo, solo contigo.**

-Juro que si no te quedas quieta de una maldita vez, voy a sacarte de la cama y vas a dormir con el gato – dijo Katarina con los ojos cerrados.

Lux no respondió pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para permanecer quietecita durante algunos segundos. Pero sus nervios eran tales, que menos de un minuto después estaba moviéndose de nuevo en un precario intento por encontrar una posición suficiente cómoda para dormir. Algo que claramente no ocurriría, por eso al sentir el peso de Katarina cambiar de posición con un bufido exasperado simplemente cerró los ojos aceptando perder su posición en la cama. No obstante, la noxiana la giró bruscamente para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?. Haz estado dando vueltas desde que nos acostamos, estoy harta y juro que no es solo una amenaza, no eres tan grande si te ajustas bien cabes en el cojín con la gata.

-Lo siento, sé que estás cansada pero… es que… estoy muy nerviosa.

-Habla de una vez. ¿Ahora qué?

-Es por la batalla de mañana – dijo Luxanna acercándose un poquito al cuerpo de Katarina -. Estoy algo asustada por lo que pueda pasar, ya no sé si todo esto fue una buena idea.

-Matas el animal y te asustas con la piel. Menuda estupidez. Ya has luchado antes, muchas veces. No hay razón para estar nerviosa, no eres una principiante.

Lux observó el rostro de Katarina relajarse un poco, por más que la noxiana se ofuscara con ella se le pasaba rápido.

-Es diferente. Mañana voy a luchar como yo, osea, voy a ser yo misma. No espada, no inmaculada representación de Demacia, nada de Lady Luxanna segunda hija de la prestigiosa casa Crownward, solo… yo, solo Lux.

-A mí me da igual, te patearé el trasero de todas formas – respondió Katarina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues no te lo voy a poner fácil. Sabes Kata, a veces eres difícil de querer…

Dicho eso, Lux se abrazó a la noxiana y escondió el rostro en el espacio de su cuello, depositó un par de besos en la piel expuesta y se cubrió con la manta lo mejor que pudo; Katarina sonrió y le acarició la barbilla con la yema de los dedos, aún era raro escuchar como Lux le decía te quiero pero cada vez le gustaba más.

-Si la Liga aceptó el cambio no veo el problema. A menos, que ahora estés arrepintiéndote…

-No. Mi padre ya debe saberlo todo, ¿Te conté que Aldrich se negó a seguir como mi acompañante?

-Si, dos veces. También me dijiste que la zorra está muy interesada en la Targoniana, que el esperpento de Piltóver estaba buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para el otro esperpento y…

-¿No paro de hablar verdad? – interrumpió Lux.

-Solo duérmete, vas a estar bien. Te vas a levantar, iras a tu entrenamiento matutino…

-No sé, Quinn no me habla…

-… luego comeremos, quizá tengamos sexo, luego lucharemos y volveremos aquí – concluyó Katarina girando el rostro para darle un beso -. Ahora duérmete.

-¿Ya recibiste algún mensaje de tu hermana? – preguntó Lux desviando la conversación porque seguía sin sentir sueño.

Katarina bufó hastiada de la actitud poco colaborativa de la rubia; era una de las pocas ocasiones en que solo le apetecía darse media vuelta y dormir, pero la chiquilla insistía en hablar y hablar. Además, no quería pensar en el peligro que podía correr su familia, ya que le había costado bastante convencerse de que llegarían a casa sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, en lugar de mandar a Luxanna a dormir al cojín con Chispa, la asesina tuvo una idea infinitamente mejor: se separó de Lux, levantó la cadera y se deshizo de su ropa interior en segundos, luego se subió encima de la demaciana que la miraba con una mezcla de excitación y prevención.

-Si realmente no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, voy a tener que mantenerla ocupada.

Dicho eso, Katarina subió las rodillas hasta que su sexo quedó justo encima del rostro de Lux que sonrió al ver como la noxiana le guiñaba un ojo y descendía sobre su boca. Para facilitarse un poco la labor, y también porque le gustaba, Lux guió sus manos hasta la cadera de Katarina y empezó a mover su lengua. No demoró más de un minuto en notar lo excitada que estaba la pelirroja, pues además de la humedad evidente también empezaba moverse a su propio ritmo contra su lengua, intentando obtener la mayor cantidad de fricción posible.

Lux era una compañera complaciente, así que levantó el rostro tanto como pudo y dejó que su lengua entrara con suavidad en la noxiana quien gimió aprobatoriamente cuando sintió el pequeño músculo abriéndose paso dentro de ella. A medida que Lux entraba y salía, Katarina iba tocando sus pezones para logar algo de estimulación extra, pero tuvo que utilizar una de sus manos para sostenerse en el momento que sintió como toda la boca de Lux reclamaba su clítoris y un par de sus dedos reemplazaban su lengua. Katarina descendió sobre Lux con mayor fuerza y velocidad, lo que causó que las manos de Lux se cerraran sobre su piel y el ritmo de su penetración acelerara. Cada segundo que pasaba, la rubia aceleraba o cambiaba un poco su técnica de estimulación y no tardo demasiado en lograr que Katarina empezara a emitir guturales gemidos a la vez que parecía querer estrangularla entre sus piernas.

Cuando Katarina cayó satisfecha y exhausta a su lado, Lux sonrió limpiándose un poco la boca con el dorso de la mano. Le gustaba saber que podía complacer a la noxiana, aunque a veces terminaba con la mandíbula adolorida y la cabeza magullada. Aun así, Lux no terminaba, y aprovechó que Katarina buscaba a tientas la cobija para reclamar con su boca su pezón más cercano; la asesina gimió algo sorprendida por la repentina acción pero separó las piernas cuando sintió como los dedos de Luxanna recorrían la cara interna de su muslo.

Con gran dedicación, Lux alternó entre sus endurecidos pezones, mordiendo solo lo necesario para que una leve descarga eléctrica subiera por su espalda. Incrementando así el placer que obtenía de los dedos que se movían dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo variable, y que, cada vez que Katarina procuraba acelerar esos dedos se retiraba sin retomar su labor hasta que desistía en su intento de imponer su ritmo. Gracias al esfuerzo previo de Lux, la noxiana tuvo un segundo orgasmo tan solo un puñado de minutos después y se fue quedando dormida entre los besos y caricias que la rubia le hacía.

No obstante, a pesar del esfuerzo Luxanna seguía muy nerviosa para dormir. Así que cobijó a Katarina y se sentó en la cama a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Para empezar, luego de haber hecho pública su cercanía con Katarina algunas cosas cambiaron para bien y otras para mal. En la primera categoría, algunos campeones parecían sentir cierta admiración y respeto por ella, por ejemplo Diana, que antes ni la determinaba, la saludaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza cada que se topaban en algún corredor o en la biblioteca. Algunos empleados también se mostraban muy interesados en ella. Pero quizá, aquellos cambios también debían ser atribuidos a su decisión de no ocultar más su verdadero poder. La joven maga entendía que se había transformado en una especie de atracción viviente para las personas, no todos los días se veía una maga demaciana cuya compañera de cama era una peligrosa y conocida asesina noxiana. Esa mañana, cuando paseaba a Chispa por los alrededores de la Liga escuchó un par de comentarios sobre el tema, además de notar las miradas curiosas y los sutiles señalamientos que hacían a su paso, pero aquello no la estaba afectando tanto como debería porque ya se imaginaba que ocurriría. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que Aldrich se negara a seguir asistiéndola. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue escuchar cómo se referían a Katarina como su _amante_ porque, a pesar de las circunstancias, Lux no consideraba que estuviera enamorada de la noxiana.

Era cierto que la quería, que tenía sentimientos por la mujer y que le había una conexión más profunda que el simple contacto físico. Gracias a esa noxiana presumida había iniciado una metamorfosis que la llevó a aceptarse tal y como debió ser desde un principio, había descubierto lo agradable que podía ser dejar de escudarse bajo una identidad falsa. También por acción de Katarina, había logrado dejar el temor de lado y confiar en sí misma, en sus habilidades, en sus talentos y capacidades naturales. Por no mencionar otras tantas cosas que a noxiana le había enseñado, cosas que por el momento solo se podía imaginar haciéndole a ella.

Lux recordaba aquella noche que estuvo comparando lo que sentía por Kahina y lo que le despertaba Katarina. Seguía pensando que no podía relacionar directamente a la asesina con una palabra tan significativa para ella, porque no sentía que estuviera enamorada de la mujer, y tampoco tenía idea cual era la perspectiva de Katarina. Para ella, si era Katarina quien debía ostentar el apelativo, tendría que trabajar más para ganárselo, así que de momento se conformaba con saber que la noxiana la consideraba su mujer, pero no tenía idea del significado profundo que conllevaba aquel calificativo para la pelirroja. Entonces, ¿Qué era Katarina para ella? Bueno, si había que ponerle nombre, Lux suponía que era la persona a quién quería pero todavía no amaba. ¿Eso implicaba que llegaría a hacerlo? Era posible, y si ocurriera, aún era necesario saber si también Katarina podía amarla.

La rubia alargó un suspiro cansado, esta vez no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba para resolver el misterio. Así que ocupó la mente en los aspectos menos positivos de su aceptación personal.

Para empezar, Quinn no le hablaba, ni siquiera por el hecho de entrenar juntas. La demaciana únicamente seguía las instrucciones de Leona, entrenaba en silencio y a veces a la rubia le parecía que la ballestera se quedaba mirándola fijamente, pero al girarse para comprobarlo la chica ya no le miraba. Era un tanto incómodo, porque llegó a creer que había trabado cierta amistad con su compatriota y también porque sentía el rechazo de toda Demacia en la fría indiferencia de la exploradora. De hecho, esa mañana, luego de que Quinn regresara a su habitación para asearse, Leona se le acercó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ya que había notado el comportamiento de Quinn y le preocupaba que estuviere lastimando a Lux de alguna forma. Incluso se ofreció a hablar con ella del tema, aunque no entendía la razón para armar todo ese alboroto. O más bien, porque entendía a la perfección la situación de Luxanna y Katarina. En ese momento, Lux no prestó la suficiente atención, y solo rechazó la oferta asegurándole que no importaba, que no esperaba menos de Quinn o de cualquier otro demaciano, pero ahora que no tenía nada mejor que hacer si despertó curiosidad como entendía Leona su situación y si podía responder alguna de sus dudas.

El otro aspecto negativo, y el que más le preocupaba, era la seguridad que en Demacia ya todos estaban al tanto de sus andadas en la Liga y que por mucha influencia y vergüenza que pudiera sentir Sir Joseph no le quedaría más remedio que actuar. Ya no bastaba con solicitar su expulsión, pues Lux fue más rápida y había renunciado a seguir representando a Demacia en las luchas, optando por ofrecer sus servicios como un mercenario más en la Liga de Leyendas. Pero, a pesar de su nuevo estatus los demás seguían viendo únicamente el trozo de tierra en el que había nacido. En cualquier caso, su padre no se quedaría tranquilo, seguramente buscaría la forma de forzar su regreso a Demacia y tenía dos poderosas herramientas para presionarla: su madre y Kahina. Aunque Luxanna esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Sir Joseph no se atreviera a utilizarlas como carnada.

Lux se recostó de nuevo, tanto pensar empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza y giró para observar el perfil de Katarina que dormía con una tranquilidad envidiable. Aun si no podía ponerle nombre a su relación, le quería, y cada día un poquito más.

-Ojala pudiera ser tan despreocupada como tú. O tuviera una familia como la tuya. Susurró Lux cubriendo el pecho expuesto de la noxiana -. Ni siquiera le importó que sea Demaciana. Me pregunto, si todos en Noxus son así o eres muy afortunada.

En tanto Lux estiraba los dedos para acariciar el rostro de Katarina, esta abrió los ojos y giró el rostro hacía ella.

-En Noxus a nadie le importa con quién se te antoje coger.

-¿No estabas dormida? – fue la respuesta de Luxanna.

-Sabía que no te ibas a dormir tan fácil. Tome una pequeña siesta mientras de estallabas la cabeza pensando.

-Lo siento, es que, estoy… un poco preocupada.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué importa lo que crean los demás?.

Katarina abrazó a la joven demaciana y le dio un beso antes de seguir hablando.

-Escúchame, los demacianos son estúpidos y débiles, ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en rebajarte a su nivel?. Ya sé que naciste en ese agujero, pero Cassiopeia tiene razón en pensar que eso no necesariamente define a una persona. Mírame a mí, según esas cucarachas lo único que debería importarme es que asesinar y destruir, pero estoy perdiendo horas de sueño lidiando tu repentino arranque de idiotez, o defendiendo campesinos pulgosos.

-Estaba tan equivocada contigo – susurró Lux -. Lo siento.

Katarina acomodó el cuerpo de Luxanna entre sus brazos y se preparó más para dormir. No estaba acostumbrada a revelar su lado humano y sensible al mundo, pero con Lux sentía que no era necesario ocultarlo todo el tiempo. Quizá porque poco a poco, esa muchacha de ojos azules se estaba transformando en el centro de su universo.

-¿Katarina?

-¿Hummm?–indagó la noxiana temiendo que fuere a empezar una tercera ronda en su crisis existencial.

-Mi padre vendrá por mí…

En lugar de responder, Katarina le dio un último beso y acarició la mejilla de Lux hasta que esta se quedó dormida. La asesina noxiana ya había decidido que Luxanna era suya, y cualquiera que intentara apartarla de su lado por la fuerza, tendría el placer de conocer el filo de sus dagas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lux, cielo, ¿Por qué no aceptas que te enamoraste de la insufrible?.**

 **I wonder whose fault is it?.**


	34. Lux

**XXXIII.**

 **Lux.**

-Genial. Cait está en el otro equipo, sabe exactamente como ataco…

-Eso que, cambia de estrategia y ya – respondió Katarina caminando entre los árboles.

-Claramente no conoces a la Jefa, esa mujer me conoce tan jodidamente bien que va a poder predecir como pienso…

-Cállate, no quiero pasar la próxima media hora escuchando como te quejas porque eres incapaz de usar la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí?. Pues Lux ya te ha matados dos veces…

Katarina apresuró el paso dejando a la vigilante atrás. No tenía interés en perder el tiempo hablando con ella, debía llegar a la parte baja del campo de batalla lo más rápido posible. Una cosa era haber decidió ser benévola con Lux y bajar un par de veces a hacer el tonto dejando que la matara para darle algo de confianza, pero otra muy distinta era aceptarlo abiertamente. Además, el chiquillo contra el cual la habían emparejado no tenía la más remota idea de cómo demonios luchar, lo único que hacía era brincar y lanzarse contra ella muriendo una y otra vez. Francamente, la noxiana estaba ya cansada de matarlo, incluso había destruido las dos torres de defensa externa y no tenía ánimo de empezar a asaltar la muralla de la fortaleza, quería divertirse un poco más.

En su primera visita a la zona baja, Katarina se había lanzado sin mente bajo la edificación enemiga aguantado un par de golpes de la torre, en tanto Lux y la Sheriff hacía lo posible por abatirla antes de que tomara la vida de alguna. Sin embargo, Katarina había bloqueado los ataques de Caitlyn y le había clavado una daga en la pierna inhabilitándola por completo. Pero había usado su shumpo para aparecer justo detrás de Lux y darle un beso antes de que la maga la golpeara con su bastón y el tercer impacto de la torre la matara. Como fue la última en tocarla, esa muerte contó a su favor y aunque durante su segunda visita podía ver como Lux le advertía que no hiciera algo tan estúpido de nuevo, Katarina repitió la hazaña, pero esta vez asesino a Caitlyn e hirió a Lux quien antes de morir logró crear un hechizo de atadura y se llevó a su noxiana con ella.

Así que Katarina bajaba por tercera vez para emparejar las cosas, es decir, Katarina aspiraba a cargarse a Luxanna y salir como si nada, ni siquiera le interesaba la Sheriff. El hecho de que sus compañeras estuvieran atrincheradas bajo la torre solo facilitaba su objetivo, ya que Luxanna debería correr más lejos y más rápido para intentar ponerse a salvo de sus garras.

Por eso, al llegar, Katarina no pensó más de dos segundos antes de lanzar ambas dagas muy cerca de su mujer y aunque Lux supo exactamente dónde aparecería, como siempre, Katarina si la sorprendió dándole un puñetazo directo al estómago en lugar de intentar cortarla con algún cuchillo pequeño. La rubia trastabilló un par de metros y Caitlyn intentó ayudarla, más Leona cargó contra la Sheiff obligándola a retirarse lejos de Luxanna que parecía quedar a merced de la asesina.

-Tiempo de emparejar las cosas… mi amor – dijo Katarina esquivando un bastonazo.

En condiciones normales, Katarina no hubiere podido lastimarla con tanta facilidad, pero la Liga procuraba mantener cierto balance entre sus luchadores. Por eso, los magos como Luxanna se veían limitados a utilizar cierta combinación de hechizos en un periodo limitado de tiempo. Dicho de otra forma, Lux acababa de utilizar su escudo para ignorar el daño que la pirata había intentado infringirle a a la Sheriff así que había un margen de diez segundos antes de que pudiera invocar su escudo nuevamente. No obstante, Katarina no midió que aquel no fue el único hechizo que había utilizado Luxanna y cuando sintió las ataduras en sus piernas ya era muy tarde para escapar. Lo próximo que vio fue a la chica reincorporarse e invocar una esfera de luz que viajó directo hacía ella y detonó en su rostro dejándola temporalmente ciega. Acto seguido, Lux canalizo un rayo de energía que debió acabar con Katarina, más la noxiana resistió todo el impacto del hechizo y apareció, con medio cuerpo chamuscado para abrirle la piel de la garganta con uno de sus cuchillos.

Vi llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Cait matara a Leona y Sarah en tanto Katarina se recuperaba lo suficiente para darle una mano con su Pastelito. Segundos después, las cuatro mujeres, tres de ellas heridas de consideración, hacían un esfuerzo por deshacerse de Caitlyn y asediar la torre. Estaban tan concentradas en la tiradora que no notaron el destello plateado moverse entre los matorrales que delimitaban el rio. Así que, cuando Diana apareció, solo le bastó con un par de ataques para que tanto Leona como Katarina cayeran sin vida al suelo, mucho antes que pudieran saber quién había acabado con ellas. Luego se lanzó con una velocidad impresionante contra Sarah quién perdió una pierna antes de que el kopesh de la targoniana le atravesara el corazón. Finalmente, Vi intentó en vano regresar a su estructura defensiva más Diana la interceptó y Cait lanzo su red de hextec atrapándola e hiriéndole las piernas con certeros disparos.

Después de que Vi también cayera a manos de Diana, la ventaja que había obtenido Katarina en la parte central del campo de batalla se equilibró un poco cuando las dos supervivientes de la escaramuza destruyeron sus dos torres inferiores y causaron algunos daños menores en la muralla antes de retirarse.

-Esa hija de perra – dijo Katarina al reaparecer junto a Leona.

-Bueno, no debimos atacar así. Era obvio que alguien iría a ayudarlas…

-Lógicamente – apoyó Sarah apareciendo en ese momento -. Pero como siempre, los noxianos no usan la cabeza correcta para pensar. Hum… ¿También aplica en este caso?

-Cierra el pico – le espetó Katarina reagrupando sus tropas para volver a presionar la zona media.

No que la noxiana estuviera verdaderamente preocupada por perder el encuentro, aquello era lo que menos le importaba. Pero no estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y era Luxanna quién pateaba su trasero con solvencia. Eso sí que no podía permitirlo, es decir, ella era una mujer de palabra. Además, toda la pelea la estaba excitando un montón y no veía el momento de terminar con la farsa para llevarse a Lux a la cama.

-Terminemos con esto.

Fiel a su palabra. Katarina avanzó junto a las tropas por el camino central, las demás la siguieron entendiendo que debían presionar la única ventaja clara que tenían. Como si hubiere leído sus mentes, Jayce se unió a ellas a mitad de camino y llegaron a la muralla sin ningún contratiempo. Tal como era lógico, Luxanna, Caitlyn, Diana y Ekko estaban esperando tras la muralla. Cuando el asedio comenzó, la Sheriff intentó atacar desde la atalaya, pero en enorme escudo de Leona mantuvo a Sarah y Katarina protegidas en tanto Vi se escudaba en sus propios guantes.

-Sean útiles por quince segundos mientras yo me encargo de todo – dijo Katarina desenvainando sus dagas.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Vas a meterte allí tu sola o qué?

-Solo estorben el tiempo suficiente para que me deshaga de todos ¿Entendido?.

Sin mayor explicación, Katarina lanzó su arma tan lejos como pudo y se preparó para reaparecer justo encima de la gran muralla; Leona emitió un grito de guerra para intentar llamar la atención de sus oponentes y corrió hacia la puerta metálica atropellando a los soldados que intentaban defenderla. Pero Sarah y Vi solo observaron a los demás entrar en batalla mucho antes que ellas. Jayce transformó su martillo y bombardeó la zona procurando limpiar un poco el terreno.

-Qué encantadora ¿Siempre es así? – comentó la cazarecompensas empezando a disparar.

-Yo qué sé. Habrá que preguntarle a Lux cuando esto acabe.

Vi cargó sus puños y acabó con los pocos soldados que aún aguantaban la puerta, entre sus poderosos golpes y las balas de cañón la puerta metálica empezó a ceder casi de inmediato; Ekko y Diana habían saltado a la batalla intentando repeler a Vi y Leona, pero Lux y Caitlyn permanecieron arriba de la atalaya, la primera porque sabía que Katarina iría por ellas y la segunda porque tenía una mejor vista desde allí. No obstante, cuando la noxiana apareció muy cerca, Cait apenas pudo esquivar el peligroso filo de las dagas gracias al hechizo de atadura que conjuró Luxanna.

-Algo lenta. ¿Cansada? – dijo Katarina al reaparecer al lado de Lux y clavar su segunda daga profundamente en una de sus piernas -. Ahora, quietecita.

Katarina volvió a desaparecer en tanto Lux apretaba los dientes de dolor, pero no cayó en la pequeña trampa de la noxiana y conjuró su escudo mágico en la Sheriff quien gracias a esa protección, fue capaz de dispararle a Katarina un par de veces, fallando el primer disparo pero atravesándole limpiamente el hombro derecho con el segundo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente y terminó con un puñado de cuchillos pequeños clavados en su abdomen y pecho. Luego, Caitlyn sintió como Katarina le daba una poderosa patada en el pecho y la lanzaba desde la atalaya cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo solo algunos segundos después. Con la Sheriff muerta, Katarina regresó al lado de Lux quien esperando aquel movimiento invocó un rayo de energía que esquivó por apenas una fracción de segundo.

-Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Tú crees? – contestó Lux colocándose de pie.

-Oohh vamos a pelear. Todo me está poniendo de muy buen humor.

Muy a pesar de la seriedad y gravedad de su situación, Lux no pudo más que sonreír. Ekko también acaba de morir a menos de Jayce y Vi, Diana estaba intentando detener el avance de Leona y las tropas hacia la atalaya, pero no iba a poder hacer nada una vez que los otros dos se unieran a la batalla y el maestro estafador parecía haber renunciado a defender la base hacía un largo rato. Seguramente Katarina la mataría y terminarían la lucha antes de que pudiera reaparecer, pero eso no significaba que vendería fácil su derrota.

-Rendirme no está en mi vocabulario – dijo la maga conjurando varias esferas de energía que lanzó contra Katarina en un patrón circular.

La noxiana esquivó con facilidad, o eso hizo parecer, pero en realidad el músculo lastimado por el proyectil de la Sheriff le reclamó dolorosamente la voltereta que dio para evitar las esferas, y ni hablar del giro que utilizó para llegar al lado de Lux y hacerla perder el equilibrio con un certero puñetazo en la parte posterior de la rodilla.

En el momento que Katarina giró para apuñalarla, Lux conjuró un último hechizo y le atravesó limpiamente el abdomen a la asesina, pero, aún con un agujero en dónde debía estar su estómago, Katarina se las arregló para clavarle dos cuchillos en el pecho.

-Vas a pagar… por esto…

La noxiana no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezó a desaparecer, pero Lux aún tuvo algunos segundos para arrastrarse hasta el borde de la plataforma e intentar asistir a Diana en su último esfuerzo por defender la fortaleza antes de desangrarse a causa de sus heridas. Las esferas de energía que logró invocar golpearon de lleno a Leona, quién herida de gravedad levantó su escudo el tiempo suficiente para que Diana se lanzara contra ella a gran velocidad y acabara con su vida, también Vi se vio afectada y al verse sin protección retrocedió dejando que fuere Jayce el segundo en morir.

Lux sintió que empezaba a perder la conciencia, estaba mareada y pronto desaparecería pero hizo un último esfuerzo por conjurar una barrera para que Diana pudiera enfrentarse a Vi y Sarah, pero la rubia ya no tuvo energía para atestiguar el desenlace de la batalla y perdió la conciencia observando como Vi cargaba contra la mujer de cabello plateado.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Lux observó las ruinas llameantes de su fortificación y el cristal que los mantenía unidos a ese plano ser destrozado. Habían perdido la batalla, ahora solo restaba esperar que fueren regresados a la plataforma de invocación.

Caitlyn y Lux abrieron los ojos justo en el momento que Diana le acomodaba un puñetazo a Twisted Fate, en parte porque no le gustaba perder y estaba frustrada, pero principalmente porque la targoniana no soportaba los cobardes que daban por perdida una batalla sin molestarse en pelear. Por suerte para el sujeto, Leona pareció intuir lo que ocurriría y apareció para detener el asalto antes de que pudiera magullarlo más, aunque Diana se sacudió y la miró mal no continuo su ataque. Katarina y Vi también aparecieron segundos más tarde.

-Te lo dije. Soy una mujer de palabra – declaró Katarina al llegar.

Katarina se acercó lo suficiente para tomar el brazo de Lux y empezar a arrastrarla muy suavemente de regreso a la habitación que compartían. La batalla era para la noxiana el mejor afrodisiaco, y sentía como su sangre hervía recorriendo su cuerpo, deseaba vengarse por haber caído a manos de la demaciana más veces de las que planeó; Luxanna no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar ocultando la sonrisa que pujaba por pintarse en su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban abandonando la habitación, un empleado se acercó a Lux y pidió tratar con ella un par de asuntos relacionados con el ataque de esa noche a Valora. En tanto la rubia lidiaba con el sujeto, Katarina fue directamente a la habitación.

-Señorita, hemos hecho tal como sugirió y no continuamos reforzando la empalizada – dijo el guerrero sin terminar de convencerse que aquella era la mejor opción.

-Sé que no parece muy inteligente, pero es la mejor forma para proteger a las personas. Le agradezco que continúen tomando en cuenta mis consejos…

-Bueno, es apenas normal. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Nos acompañará esta noche?

-Por supuesto, allí estaré.

Con esa respuesta, el guerrero pareció tranquilizarse, se despidió y Lux pudo retomar su camino sin más retrasos, o eso creyó hasta que subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso fue interceptada por Ahri y Chispa. El lince se abalanzo a saludarla demandando que le rascara las orejas como tanto le gustaba, en tanto la vastaya solo sonrió y la saludó con leve movimiento de su mano derecha.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? – preguntó la mujer zorro.

-Creo que bien, estaba muy nerviosa antes de comenzar, pero di todo de mí.

-Dime que humillaste a esa fanfarrona.

-Ehm, bueno, perdimos… - dijo Lux acomodándose el cabello un poco cohibida -, pero si logre superarla un par de veces y no está muy feliz por eso.

-¿Segura? Tenía una cara de alegría que no podía con ella cuando se metió en tú habitación – contestó Ahri continuando su descenso -. Está planeando algo…y como no me apetece escucharlas tener sexo, voy a dar un largo paseo con Chispa y luego pasó por ti para irnos ¿Te parece?

Lux rio nerviosa e intentó ocultar su sonrojo pero era simplemente imposible. Así que optó por terminar de subir rápidamente. Tomó la llave y entró cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa.

Katarina, por alguna razón, estaba envuelta en el cubrecama en tanto parecía dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar. Al verla, la asesina se acercó abriendo los brazos para estrujarla un poco en ese par de poderosas extremidades y empezó a besarla con una pasión abrumadora. Lux no opuso resistencia al sentir como la asesina la incitaba a deshacerse de su ropa, pero si encontró extraño que no le permitiera avanzar hacia la cama sino que fuera guiándola hacía su escritorio. Allí la levanto lo suficiente para colocarla sobre la mesa y luego de quitarle la ropa interior, Katarina se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla.

La noxiana no perdió más tiempo, llevó su mano diestra directamente al clítoris de Lux y empezó a masajear, calculando con muchísima paciencia el tiempo que le llevaría lubricarla lo suficiente para no lastimarla. Katarina abandonó la boca de la rubia y bajo por su cuello, luego hizo una pequeña pausa para lamer sus pezones, pero siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta acomodarla al filo de la mesa y arrodillarse entre sus piernas para empezar a devorarla. En tanto la pelirroja trabajaba muy diligentemente, Lux gemía y se aferraba como podía a la madera, pero no olvidaba acariciar la salvaje cabellera de Katarina para expresarle sin necesidad de hablar lo mucho que disfrutaba su atención.

Después de varios minutos, Katarina se levantó y dejó caer la manta que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo. Por instinto, Lux observó el cuerpo de Katarina, sus pechos, su estómago bien tonificado y, más abajo, el infame dildo que la noxiana parecía adorar. Quizá debió tomar la oportunidad y destruirlo, pero luego de perder su pequeña apuesta no le quedó otra opción que devolverlo a su dueña. Y ahora estaba allí, sujeto a la cadera de Katarina listo para atormentarla. La mujer en cuestión interpretó a la perfección las sutiles expresiones faciales de Luxanna y le acarició el rostro con su mano dominante, levantándolo so suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Solo una vez…– dijo antes de descender despacio para juntar sus labios en un beso suave.

A pesar de que Lux respondió el gesto, cuando Katarina acercó su cuerpo todavía más al suyo no pudo más que contraer un poco los músculos y alejarse del borde. Pero la noxiana no le permitió ir más lejos ya que la tomó por la cadera y la abrazó dejando que cada centímetro de piel estuviera en contacto.

-Kata…

Katarina volvió a besarla, con el mismo cuidado de antes pero con algo más de pasión, estaba claro lo que deseaba. No obstante, el hecho que hubiere cesado todo intento por continuar le hacía entender que esperaba su aprobación y que si se negaba, Katarina retiraría de inmediato el juguete. Quizá se molestaría un poco, más continuarían besándose hasta que el malestar se le pasara y terminarían teniendo relaciones de otra manera.

Lux respondió los besos de la noxiana y se abrazó a su cuerpo en tanto pensaba que hacer. Por un lado, no le terminaba de convencer el dildo, pero por otro deseaba complacer el deseo de Katarina. Más que eso, era la forma tan delicada para pedirle su aprobación que Luxanna no estaba ya tan afincada en su negativa. De otra parte, había estado pensando que la pelirroja tenía razón en cuanto a que no se trataba de un pene real, sino un simple instrumento para dar placer. Quizá no era tan nefasto después de todo.

-No te voy a hacer daño. Lo juro.

Dijo Katarina separándose lo suficiente para observar los azules ojos de Lux medio abiertos. Con ese gestó, Lux terminó de decidir que a veces valía la pena arriesgar un poco. Además, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esos bonitos ojos verdes llenos de cariño?. Así pues, fue Lux quien la besó una última vez antes de asentir con firmeza y separar las piernas para darle espacio a la noxiana de maniobrar.

El preámbulo en sí no fue demasiado prolongado, Katarina tomó el cuerpo del dildo y acercó la punta más abultada al sexo de Luxanna, luego lo alineó para introducirlo lentamente sin dejar de observar por un solo instante el rostro de la rubia. En caso que cambiara de opinión, se detendría de inmediato. En realidad, a la noxiana le sorprendería luego descubrir que con toda su experiencia sexual estaba increíblemente nerviosa y no era exagerado decir que toda su seguridad parecía haberse esfumado.

Para fortuna de las dos, cuando el dildo estuvo dentro de Lux y al ver como la rubia no reaccionaba de una manera negativa al empezar a mover su cadera, Katarina recuperó la iniciativa y empezó a ir cada vez más rápido. Tampoco tardó demasiado en volver a reclamar los labios de Lux en tanto la mantenía en el borde de la mesa con una mano en su cadera, la otra se dedicó a alternar entre acariciar la nuca y los senos de la joven. Poco a poco, Katarina fue utilizando cada vez más fuerza y velocidad para penetrarla, pero únicamente porque sintió como Lux abría más las piernas y gemía ahogadamente en su boca. Al cabo de quince minutos, Katarina jadeaba luchando por besar a la chica sin dejar de moverse con la misma constancia, Lux se abrazaba a ella sin ocultar más el placer que recibía de su compañera y Katarina aprovechó para penetrarla con fuerza sin retirarse. Aquello provocó que Lux se abrazara a ella y la noxiana aprovechó para utilizar la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos para cargarla hasta la cama.

Una vez allí, Lux empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo que marcaba Katarina y sonrió cuando la noxiana empezó a maldecir entre besos, no era fácil mantener el contacto de sus labios con lo agitadas que estaban, pero ninguna renunciaba intentarlo incluso cuando les fue imposible seguir besándose y se tuvieron que conformar con esporádicos roces. Aunque era bastante obvio que Luxanna estaba disfrutando el momento, Katarina estaba ya demasiado cerca de su orgasmo y solo empujó un par de veces más antes de desmoronarse sobre Lux. La demaciana, por su parte, abrazo el cuerpo agitado encima de ella y apenas tuvo la oportunidad reclamó los labios de una cansada Katarina que apenas tuvo energía para retirar el dildo y hacerse a un lado.

-Solo dame un momento – jadeo Katarina cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

Lux sonrió y se dispuso a retirar el juguete, sin encontrar resistencia por parte de la noxiana que aún recuperaba el aliento. Cuando terminó, deshizo la cama con cuidado, dejando que Katarina levantara levantará únicamente lo necesario para abrazarse a ella una vez estuvieron bajo las mantas.

-Déjame dormir un poco, Katarina. Tengo que ir a Valoran más tarde.

La aludida no respondió pero se abrazó a ella y se quedaron dormidas apenas un par de minutos después. Afuera, el sol empezó a descender pintando el horizonte de un bello tono rojizo.

El manto estrellado de la noche ya cubría Runaterra cuando Lux despertó y se escabulló entre los brazos de Katarina para empezar a vestirse y partir rumbo al pueblo cercano. No obstante, la asesina también espabiló y salió junto a la rubia al encuentro de la vastaya. Como era ya costumbre, Ahri las vio llegar juntas e hizo una mueca en el momento que sus felinos ojos se toparon con los esmeralda de Katarina.

-Lo sabía. Apestan la una a la otra, al menos se hubieran bañado – comentó provocando que Lux se sonrojara de inmediato -. Espero que aún tengan algo de energía…

-Cierra el hocico y súbete al caballo, antes de que se me termine de agotar la paciencia y te arranque las colas.

Ahri iba a contestar que bien podía intentarlo, pero Lux se interpuso entre las dos mujeres.

-Por favor, no empiecen. Solo vámonos, es algo tarde.

Aunque se miraron mal por encima de Luxanna, tanto Ahri como Katarina se subieron a sus respectivas monturas y Lux, al ver que solo había dos bestias ensilladas, montó con la pelirroja. Si bien el trayecto no era tan largo, a Ahri le sorprendió ver como la maga se adormecía en el pecho de la noxiana a los pocos minutos de iniciado el recorrido. Sin embargo, lo que se le quedaría grabado en la mente sería la forma en que Katarina tomaba las riendas para asegurarse que sus brazos mantendrían a la rubia segura mientras montaban.

Incluso si Ahri seguía creyendo que Katarina no era buena compañera para Luxanna, admitía que la pelirroja se veía feliz al lado de la joven y que quizá, si continuaban por ese camino, terminarían enamorándose.

-Oye zorra – dijo Katarina sacando a Ahri de sus reflexiones.

-¿Qué quieres animal? – contestó la vastaya moviendo sus colas a la defensiva.

-Fruta

Ahri entrecerró los ojos, pero buscó en su pequeña bolsa y le lanzó una manzana a la pelirroja. Ahri esperó creyendo que Katarina se la comería, pero en su lugar ella la limpió en su chaqueta y lanzo una miradita a Lux y la guardó. Ahri entendió que la destinataria de la manzana era Luxanna y, asumiendo que Katarina tampoco hubiera comido nada por estar haciendo de las suyas con ella, la vastaya tuvo que reformular su planteamiento inicial. Había tan pocas razones para que un noxianos se comportara de aquella manera que la conclusión fue simple: Katarina ya no necesitaba seguir ningún camino para enamorarse de Lux porque, sencillamente, ya lo estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y bien, el dildo ha hecho su reaparición. Quizá vendí la idea que iba a ser super sexual y tal, pero desde el inicio lo planee para que tuviera un enfoque más romántico y significativo.**

 **Lo que costó decidir el título we.**


	35. Porque te amo

**XXXIV.**

 **Porque te amo.**

-¿Segura que está mejor así? – preguntó Lux desde su cómodo lugar sobre la cama.

Tanto Katarina como Vi giraron para observar a la demaciana que comía mandarina con las piernas cruzadas, sentada como una niña pequeña observando las dos musculosas guerreras moviendo sus cosas de un lugar a otro de la habitación. La noxiana había prohibido que Chispa subiera a la cama, así que el gato hacía casi lo mismo que su ama pero desde su nueva esquina. En realidad, Katarina había reorganizado su habitación por completo.

El cambio más notable era la nueva posición de la cama, ahora estaba recostada sobre la esquina, la mesa de noche permanecía al lado de la cama y había un perchero justo antes de la puerta que comunicaba con el baño. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación, Katarina había colocado la biblioteca, luego estaba el escritorio y, al lado de la puerta de entrada, una cómoda dónde guardaba sus cuchillos y dagas, también sus piezas de armadura y el trocito de piedra para afilar que sobrevivía. Finalmente, estaba el armario que acaban de mover y dónde Katarina ya había acomodado alguna ropa, luego, en la esquina estaba Chispa en sus dos nuevos cojines.

-Así está perfecto, mira todo el espacio que queda ahora – respondió Katarina recorriendo los casi dos metros y medio entre la cama y el escritorio -. Puedo entrenar un poco aquí…

-Si tú lo dices.

Respondió Lux bajando de la cama y ofreciéndole un gajo en la boca, luego se acercó a Vi y también le ofreció un poco, pero no en la boca.

-¿De dónde sacaste los cojines para Chispa?

-Los compré – respondió la noxiana masajeándose la nuca -. ¿Qué haces con el oro que te da la Liga?.

-Ahm, lo guardo. En caso que tenga que huir tendré algo con lo cual mantenerme durante un tiempo.

-Bueno, ya no necesitas ese plan. Vienes conmigo y ya – contestó Katarina abrazando a Lux y acercándose para dale un beso.

-No he dicho que si.

-Ya lo harás… siempre lo haces.

Katarina volvió a sonreír, esta vez tomó la barbilla de Lux y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Realmente no necesitaba escuchar que la rubia lo dijera porque ella estaba segura que preferiría probar suerte en Noxus a su lado que irse a rodar por Runaterra. Tampoco era una decisión tan complicada, cierto que aún no lo discutían lo suficiente, pero Luxanna era suya y no iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado por una simpleza como un puñado de cucarachas demacianas buscando _justicia_.

En tanto la parejita parecía olvidarse del mundo, Vi las observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría. La primera porque esa no parecía Katarina, sino una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver insultando a todo el mundo. Y la segunda, porque de verdad que hacían una bonita pareja y seguro que Cait y Ahri no le iban a creer cuando se los contara.

-Si quieren me voy, ya saben para que tengan privacidad y hagan… pues no sé lo que hacen… - comentó Vi haciendo señas raras con las manos.

De inmediato, Lux se separó de la noxiana con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se disculpó y fue hasta la cama dónde saco todas las almohadas y las extendió en el tapete al lado de Chispa. Katarina, quién no entendía ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Hoy vamos a jugar aquí. Ahri y Nami deben estar por llegar. ¿Te dijo Cait si viene?.

-Dijo que si, pero no tenía idea que sería aquí.

-Ni yo – reclamó Katarina cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije está mañana.

Katarina refutó que no era cierto, Lux contraatacó relatando como se lo había dicho mientras desayunaban, pero la noxiana insistía en que no. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta abierta y vieron como Ahri llegaba con Nami, Caitlyn y Leona.

-Traje más cojines

Comentó Ahri entrando sin esperar, ya sabía que era bienvenida. Incluso si ahora parecía que la habitación también le pertenecía a Katarina, tal como esa mirada llena de fastidio parecía indicar, no obstante la noxiana se abstuvo de buscarle pelea a la vastaya ya que le había prometido a su amante intentar llevarse bien con sus amigas. Lo cual, a ojos de Katarina, era algo estúpido pues ya la tenía a ella, simplemente no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Bueno, juguemos entonces…¿Tú juegas Katarina? – preguntó Lux tomando asiento al lado de Vi.

La aludida no respondió, sino que le quitó el cojín de la espalda a Lux y se sentó allí, con las piernas abiertas y atrapando e cuerpo de la rubia con ambos brazos. Sobra decir que las demás observaron la acción y escondieron una sonrisa al ver cómo, nuevamente, el color subía a las mejillas de Luxanna.

Jugaron una ronda y luego Caitlyn se integró tomando su lugar al lado de Vi. A partir de la tercera ronda, Katarina jugaba con las cartas de Lux con resultados bastante buenos para las dos, fue tan buena la racha que luego de unas cuantas partidas las demás jugadoras se aburrieron de perder.

-Olvídenlo, me voy – anunció Vi levantándose -. Si quisiera que me den una paliza, se lo pido a Cait.

La Sheriff rodó los ojos, pero sonrió imitando a su novia. Pronto también partieron Nami y Leona. Ahri fue la última en salir dándole con las cosas a Katarina en la cara al momento de levantarse, lo cual provocó que la asesina intentara agarrarlas y cumplir su promesa de arrancarlas, pero Lux fue un poco más veloz y la detuvo.

-Cobardes. Justo cuando estaba por quitarles hasta lo último que llevaban puesto – comentó la pelirroja metiéndose en la cama.

-No sabía que querías verlas desnudas – respondió Lux desde su lugar cerca a la pared.

-No. Es una expresión… pero, no me digas que eres celosa.

-Pues no lo sé.

Aunque podía tomarse como una evasiva, la respuesta de Lux era sincera. Ya que era la primera vez que tenía una relación, así que, no podía determinar si lo era o no. Katarina, quien era ya experta en adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Lux, sonrió acomodándose para besarla.

-Es fácil. ¿Te agrada la idea de que lo haga?

-No, ¿A ti?.

-Por ahora, no me interesa…

-¿Y si fuera yo? – preguntó entonces las demaciana.

-Entonces, tendría que matarlas, a todas. Así no se te antoja mirarlas más.

Lux sabía que no lo decía en serio, o al menos esperaba que no fuera cierto. Hubiere querido seguir discutiendo con Katarina, pero estaba bastante cansada con el nuevo entrenamiento mágico de Ahri y el regular con Leona, más un par de batallas y la reorganización de su habitación. Incluso si no hizo más que mover cosas pequeñas, porque ninguna de las dos fuertes guerreras le dejo hacer más. Así que Lux se giró hacía la pared y dejó que Katrina la abrazara.

Pensando en el día siguiente, Lux se consoló de pensar que no tenía ninguna batalla programada la horda atacaría y tampoco le daría mucha oportunidad de descansar. Incluso si daba la impresión que los soldados y mercenarios, más alguno que otro voluntario tenían todo controlado en el pueblo, había llegado algunos campesinos de los alrededores afirmando haber visto unos insectos muy raros merodeando sus hogares. Aquello era preocupante, ya que podía tratarse de la primera señal que los insectos estaban buscando expandir su zona de acción. Entonces, la rubia se ocupó en pensar si sería necesario enviar pequeños escuadrones de reconocimiento por la zona para intentar adivinar objetivos potenciales, y estuvo tan concentrada en ello que apenas notó como Katarina no paraba de acariciarle el brazo.

-Es gracioso – dijo Katarina que continuaba pasando sus dedos por el brazo de Lux una y otra vez -. A duras penas te crece vello púbico pero tienes los brazos de un mono.

Luxanna gruñó mortificada, pero no intento alejar a la asesina sino que se hizo tan pequeña como pudo y se acomodó en su pecho para dormir.

-Buenas noches Katarina.

La pelirroja rio y aprisionó a la rubia contra la pared al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

-Es solo que, no tiene mucho sentido. No concuerda…

-Otra cosa más de mí que no tiene sentido – dijo Lux con cierto cansancio.

-A mí me gusta.

Katarina no dijo nada más, simplemente se acomodó a espalda de Lux y se quedó dormida algunos minutos después; Luxanna en cambio tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño, en los últimos días sentía tantas cosas cada que la noxiana le decía algo bonito, por más pequeña que fuera que aprovechó el momento para disfrutarlo. Luego, también ella se quedó dormida.

Debían ser cerca de las tres o cuatro dela mañana cuando Garen llegó a la Liga, estaba furioso. Tanto que ni siquiera esperó que el caballo detuviera por completo su marcha y se bajó de un salto cuando el animal estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la entrada. Recorrió el recibidor, la sala interior, el primer piso y subió las escaleras de la antigua ala demaciana con grandes zancadas. Una vez arriba, fijo a vista en la habitación del fondo, donde se hospedaba su hermana y se plantó frente a la puerta durante algunos segundos.

Garen no podía concebir que las palabras de su padre fueren ciertas, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón para ponerlas en duda. Por eso, cuando le informó lo que debía hacer en la Liga apenas llegara, el guerrero tardo varios segundos en asegurarle que se haría tan como ordenaba, pues fue más o menos el tiempo que le tomó procesar las palabras que abandonaron la boca de Sir Joseph. Su hermana no podía estar envuelta en las actividades que él aseguraba, debía tratarse de un error, de una equivocación o, en el peor de los casos, de algún complot para destruir a su familia.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de Garen le repetía, una y otra vez, que no había otra explicación para la negativa de Lux a regresar a casa. O para haberse retirado de manera voluntaria como representativa de Demacia ante la Liga, o peor aún, para desconocer por completo el honor y privilegio que eran servir los ideales demacianos. Fue en un arranque de ira que Garen cargó contra la puerta de la habitación destruyéndola casi al instante, dentro lo que vio solo sirvió para terminar de hacerle perder la razón.

En la cama había dos personas, una su hermana que se giraba totalmente desubicada y asustada, la segunda Katarina DuCouteau quien se lanzaba a la mesa de noche cercana en busca de sus armas. Como Garen llevaba ventaja, cruzo la habitación en segundos y tomó a Katarina del cuello levantándola con facilidad y sacándola de la cama para azotarla contra la pares más cercana, tumbando en el proceso el perchero. El heredero de la casa Crownward escuchó a su hermana llamarle desesperada, pero en lugar de calmarlo aquello solo provocó que se enfadara todavía más y aplicó presión sobre el cuello de la noxiana, deseaba acabar con esa mujer allí mismo valiéndose solo de sus puños.

Sin embargo, Lux llegó a su lado para suplicarle que soltara a la noxiana, Garen la miró entonces y lo que descubrió en su rostro solo sirvió para incrementar su repulsión. Su propia hermana le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que no la lastimara. Sus lágrimas y su desesperación fueron todo lo que el soldado necesitó para enterrar toda esperanza de un mal entendido. Con su brazo libre abofeteó a Lux haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocando que cayera aparatosamente al suelo, cuando gritó la vista a la noxiana, la mujer ya ni siquiera lo miraba sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura de Lux. En el momento que la noxiana lo miró, sus ojos brillaban con una furia asesina, y le clavó el codo en el brazo con tal brutalidad que Garen fue incapaz de mantener su agarre.

Una vez libre, Katarina tomó una de sus armas y brincó justo detrás del sujeto que trastabillaba, le acomodó un par de puñetazos en la cara y luego calvó su arma en el hombro derecho de Garen. Sin embargo, en el momento que su arma le destrozó la carne Katarian sintió una fuerza descomunal atraerla al suelo, tanta fue la presión que cayó de rodillas incapaz de levantarse. Garen se colocó de pie, al mismo tiempo que Lux se reincorporaba y que tanto Leona como Vi entraban en la habitación atraídas por el ruido.

La rubia observó cómo su hermano levantaba su enrome espada, lista para dejarla caer sobre la nuca expuesta de Katarina, y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó frente a su noxiana abrazando su cuerpo e invocando una barrera rogando que fuere lo suficiente fuerte para detener el impacto. Y, de no serlo, que redujera su fuerza lo suficiente para que no lastimara a Katarina. No obstante, el impacto jamás llegó, y al girar, Luxanna descubrió que el devastador ataque de su hermano había sido detenido por Kahina y su alabarda.

-La armadura – dijo Lux aspirando que alguna de sus amigas entendiera el mensaje.

De inmediato, Leona deshizo los broches del pesado peto que llevaba Garen y este cayó de bruces, agobiado por el mismo hechizo que mantenía inhabilitada a Katarina.

Luxanna se incorporó un momento, levantó el rostro de Katarina y pudo comprobar que a pesar del conjuro parecía estar bien, luego giró hacia Kahina que intentaba por todos los medios levantarse, más le resultaba imposible. Y por último a su hermano cuyo rostro le era imposible ver, pero podía adivinar perfectamente la clase de expresión que portaba. Al parecer, el día que temió había llegado.

En tanto la gente se agolpaba en su puerta, esperando enterarse cuál era el motivo de tanto escándalo, un par de magos de la Liga había acudido al lugar alertados por la activación de sus conjuros anti-agresión. Les costó un poco entrar, y tuvieron que pedir apoyo para llevar a Katarina y Garen a dos habitaciones separadas, tanto para que los viera un sanador como para empezar a investigar los hechos. En cuanto a Kahina, al escuchar la atolondrada versión de Lux de los hechos levantaron el conjuro y la dejaron bajo su custodia.

-Lo siento Lux. No tenía idea que pensaba hacer tu hermano, solo tenía mucha prisa por llegar y tuve que esperar que me dieran permiso para entrar.

-Está bien. No creas que te culpo, de hecho, me intriga más saber cómo llegaste…

-Ah, seguí el rastro del suelo mojado. Habilidades básicas de rastreo – contestó la demaciana con una sonrisa tímida.

Aunque Lux sonrió, el gesto fue vació. Kahina pareció notarlo y desistió en sus intentos por animar un poco el ambiente. No era esa la forma que imaginó para reencontrarse con la rubia, aunque no creía que fuere a verla tan pronto. De hecho, un par de semanas atrás, estaba cumpliendo tranquilamente su turno en la muralla cuando fue llamada para presentarse en el comando, allí la esperaba Lady Maria Crownward, la madre de Lux, con una petición especial. Lady Maria deseaba que Kahina viajara a Valoran y le comunicara en persona a su hija que deseaba su regreso. Su superior no opuso resistencia y esa misma tarde partió a cumplir con el requisito de la mujer.

En ese momento, Kahina no se molestó en cuestionarse porque Lady María había ido hasta Fossbarrow a pedirle semejante cosa, pues la idea de ver a Lux fuera de Demacia la emocionaba infinitamente. Durante el viaje, la soldado había alcanzado a planear algunas cosas que decirle, con el único fin de avivar un poco esa llamita que habían dejado medio encendida meses atrás. Pero a medio camino, cuando cruzaba el paso de la montaña Garen le dio alcance e hicieron el resto del trayecto juntos. Luego llegaron a la famosa Liga de Leyendas y el resto ya era historia.

-Kahina. Dijo algo más mi madre

-Eh, no. Solo que quiere que regreses… y buen, yo también, me gustaría que volvieras, porque, quizá pudiera pedir que me asignen en High Silvermere y… estar juntas…

Lux observó el perfil de Kahina con la boca medio abierta, había olvidado por completo lo que pasó entre ellas la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Sin embargo, Kahina suspiró y cerró los ojos continuando sin darle oportunidad de balbucear alguna respuesta.

-Eso, era lo que planeé decirte. Pero… ya no importa. Creo que, siempre me decido muy tarde.

Luego Kahina abrió los ojos y giró todo el cuerpo hacía Lux tomando con cuidado sus manos.

-Yo… no entiendo que pasa, digo, entiendo que Garen se haya molestado tanto porque bueno, Demacia, pero… si a ti… digo, si tu… la quieres. Yo, yo…

-Kahina, Garen no está molesto solo por eso. Lo envió mi padre para llevarme a Demacia como fuera, supongo que mi madre te envió con la esperanza de convencerme antes y evitar que algo así pasara. Pero el problema con Katarina no es solo que sea una chica, es que... es que es noxiana.

Kahina guardó silencio. No se movió ni dijo nada durante varios segundos, sus ojos escaneaban el rostro de Lux casi rogando que no fuere cierto, pero, a pesar de estar muerta del susto, la señorita mantuvo su mirada y esperó en silencio hasta que la guerrera suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No me odies tú también – dijo Lux al verla cerrar los ojos.

-Ah, no pudiera odiarte aunque lo intentara. Es solo que… es noxiana, Lux – dijo dejándose caer al suelo -. He estado pensando mucho en todas las cosas que dijiste la última vez que hablamos. Sobre todo en lo que dijiste sobre el mundo fuera de Demacia.

Luxanna se dejó caer a su lado y la observó hablar.

-Creo que me gustaría ver ese mundo, este mundo. Yo estaba muy emocionada por verte otra vez, pero en el fondo sentía que algo no marcharía.

-Pero Kahina, puedes hacerlo y yo voy a estar contigo, no como te gustaría… pero no creas que te voy a dejar sola.

-Debe ser muy especial ¿No?. Digo, diferente o algo…

La rubia sonrió algo triste y negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que no sabía si Katarina era diferente o especial con respecto de los demás noxianos, ya que el limitado concepto que tenía sobre ellos estaba fundamentado en las enseñanzas demacianas. Sin embargo, aún si la pelirroja no era todo lo especial que se podían imaginar ella y Kahina juntas, no la cambiaría por nadie.

-No lo sé. Ya te lo dije, lo que nos han enseñado en Demacia no es toda la verdad. Katarina tiene un genio fatal, es muy impaciente, no le gusta seguir más que sus propias ordenes, es tan presumida que llega a ser insufrible, y a veces da la impresión que no le importa nadie ni nada más que ella – dijo Lux ganándose la completa atención de su amiga -. Pero, a la vez, puede ser tan dulce y cariñosa, dice que no le importa lo que me pase, pero lo siguiente que sé es que está protegiéndome. Creo que es difícil de entender…

-Si, tal vez. En fin, necesito dormir, creo que no he pegado el ojo en dos días, a duras penas me puedo mantener de pie. Te importa si continuamos luego, quiero… algo de tiempo para pensar.

-Si, yo… estaré por aquí.

Kahina rio mientras se colocaba de pie. Le dolía en lo más profundo de sus ser saberse tarde una vez más, Lux parecía más hermosa que nunca, con ese nuevo y radiante brillo que despedía, con esa forma de hablar tan segura, con esa postura llena de confianza.

-Kahina – la llamó Lux cuando estaba por cruzar el corredor -. Piensa en… en no regresar, no por mí. Hazlo por ti. No vas a ser feliz en Demacia, y creo que la vida es un poco corta…

Lux no dijo más, pero la alabardera ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Por supuesto que le dolía haber terminado de perder a Luxanna, saber que sus sentimientos ya no eran correspondidos le estrujaba el corazón, y que hubiere sido una noxiana quién tomase su lugar ni siquiera era lo que más le molestaba, porque, en el fondo, estaba segura que el dolor sería igual de malo si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser humano en toda Runaterra.

Por su parte, Luxanna observó como Kahina se alejaba, luego cruzaba el corredor y se perdía de vista. Le daba tristeza ver a su amiga sufrir, pero los hechos no podían cambiarse, ni el tiempo retrocederse. Lux quería a Katarina, que por cierto, ya debía haber terminado su interrogatorio con los investigadores de la Liga. Era un buen momento para ir a buscarla, le preocupaba un poco saber cómo se encontraba la asesina, no físicamente sino de ánimo.

Lux hizo el trayecto hasta el pabellón dónde tenían tanto a la noxiana como a su hermano, el cual se había negado rotundamente a verla y ella tampoco insistió. La joven maga no se sentía particularmente atraída por la idea de hablar con Garen, sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, intentar disuadirlo en su empresa de hacerla regresar con él para evitar que Katarina pudiera tomar alguna medida drástica. Al llegar, un par de magos escoltaban a la noxiana, quien al verla rodó los ojos y empujó a los dos sujetos para llevársela lejos de allí.

Una vez en el comedor, Katarina se negó a hablar y solo comió con Luxanna a su lado dándole miradas inquietas cada nada. No obstante la pelirroja aguantó sin decir nada y terminó su comida sin darse por entendida de nada, luego se levantó, le dio un beso a la rubia y se fue por allí, a dar una vuelta. No respondió cuando Lux la llamó y caminó directamente a la entrada principal de la Liga; atrás, Luxanna se quedó sin saber que significaba aquella actitud tan calmada, pero si Katarina prefería estar sola ella respetaría su decisión, así que regresó al pabellón para enterarse.

Allí, Lux supo que Garen había sido liberado más o menos una hora atrás, incluso antes de haber dejado ir a Katarina y que había asegurado que se iría de la Liga para nunca más regresar. Así que Luxanna se encontró sin nada que hacer, salvo esperar por Katarina. Y estaba paseando sin rumbo por los corredores, pensando si buscaba o no a su asesina noxiana cuando Ahri apareció corriendo y la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¡Muévete!

Aunque no entendía nada, Luxanna corrió tras la vastaya, atravesó todo el complejo y llegó a la entrada, dónde se había reunido un número considerable de gente, entre empleados, otros luchadores y algunos refugiados que todavía no se marchaban a Valoran. Pero Ahri la tomó del brazo y la llevó al frente de los espectadores. Y Luxanna pudo distinguir como Katarina utilizaba su shumpo para aparecer detrás de Garen y clavarle uno de sus cuchillos en la espalda, lo suficiente profundo para que el soldado gruñera. Sin embargo, Garen giró con gran velocidad y le propinó un poderoso codazo a la cabeza de Katarina quien trastabilló y tuvo que regresar a una de sus dagas antes que la enorme espada del soldado la partiera a la mitad.

Lux parecía lo suficiente conmocionada para no reaccionar, pero luego de ver como Katarina regresaba al ataque y Garen la frenaba con un corte profundo en la pierna, la demaciana se puso en marcha y tomó su bastón invocando dos enormes esferas protectoras que hicieron imposible continuar la pelea. Luego, invocó poderosos hechizos de atadura para mantenerlos lejos el uno del otro: Garen se resistía, pero Katarina solo observaba con odio al hermano de Lux.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó llegando lo suficiente cerca de ambos -. No pueden hacer esto aquí…

-De hecho si, el estúpido hechizo solo funciona si eres parte de la Liga. Suerte que hayas decidido regresar a Demacia con la cola entre las pierna, he, _Poderío de Demacia_ –escupió la asesina con todo el desprecio que podía imprimir en simples palabras.

-Insolente noxiana, voy a liberarme de esta aberración y reclamaré justicia en nombre de mi familia – respondió Garen rechinando los dientes e intentando, en vano, deshacerse del agarre de Luxanna.

Cuando estuvo claro que no sucedería, Garen se tuvo que conformar con imprimir todo su odio en inofensivas miradas. Pero aun así, los ojos de Katarina parecían reflejar un rencor tan vívido que Lux no supo si debía tener miedo por ella o por su hermano.

-Ya suéltame – espetó Katarina.

Lux la dejó ir, pero observó de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que la noxiana se perdió de vista entre la gente.

-¡Insolente! – reclamó Garen procurando zafarse una vez más.

-Garen, por favor… para…

-Silencio traidora. ¡No voy a tolerar una sola palabra que salga de esa sucia boca!. ¡Si no regresaras a cumplir un juicio justo a Deamcia, entonces tendré que ejecutar la sentencia por traición aquí y ahora.!

La rubia ya esperaba aquella amenaza y solo sonrió con tristeza de saber que, ahora si, no había marcha atrás. Ya ni siquiera su madre iba a poder abogar por ella, pero claro Lux no consideró ni por un instante regresar a Demacia.

-Garen. El día que te fuiste a entrenar con la Guardia… - el soldado intentó hablar, pero Lux lo silencio con un conjuro y continuó hablando - lloré porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi querido hermano… y sabes, tenía razón. Desde la primera vez que regresaste eras otro, ya no podía ver en ti el hermano con quien crecí, ese que me siempre me protegía, que me cuidada, que se quedaba despierto vigilando mi sueño. Ese hermano que tanto amé…

El mayor se agitó furioso, pero las ataduras de Lux no cedieron.

-Esto… es lo que soy Garen. Y Demacia no puede aceptarlo, tampoco tu o nuestro padre, pero yo no voy a seguir ocultándome en la oscuridad. Quiero vivir Garen, quiero… quiero ser feliz. No soporto la idea de regresar a Demacia porque sé que solo voy a marchitarme en vida, que solo voy a existir sin un propósito y un sentido durante todos los años que me queden en este mundo. Y si regresas, si intentas lastimarme de nuevo, o si vuelvas a hacerle daño a Katarina voy a demostrarte lo que mi magia puede hacer.

Luxanna regresó a la Liga, y solo cuando estuvo tras la seguridad de la barrera deshizo el hechizo y liberó a Garen de su aprisionamiento. Necesitaba hablar con Katarina, de modo que fue directamente a su habitación. Atrás, el grupo de gente murmuraba mientras intercalaba entre los dos hermanos, algunos se preguntaban qué tanta influencia tenía la noxiana en Lux para rechazar a su propia sangre. Ellos solo sabían una pequeñisima parte de la historia y pensaban que Demacia era un bastión de todo lo bueno y justo en Runaterra.

En tanto le resto de la gente cuchicheaba, Garen se levantó, cortó varios trozos de tela de su capa y se cubrió con ellas las heridas que le había dejado Katarina. No aceptó la ayuda de los magos, ni tampoco la de los sanadores y montó a su caballo partiendo de inmediato; lejos de allí, Luxanna entraba a su habitación, cuya puerta ya había sido reparada, para toparse con una Katarina recostada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba el techo.

La joven demaciana se acercó con cuidado, luego fue al baño y sacó un trozo de tela y vendajes, en silencio fue curándole la cara y cortes menores a Katarina en tanto esta seguía sin decir nada. Hasta que por fin, cuando Lux hubo terminado y se recostó a su lado, aunque sin tocarla, decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-Tengo que regresar a Noxus. Recibí una carta de mi padre, más bien, una orden del General DuCouteau.

Lux guardó silencio, temía que si pronunciaba palabra sería demasiado evidente la sorpresa en su voz.

-Me iré en un par de horas – continuó Katarina sin girar la vista a la chica -. Quiero tocarte, si eso está bien para ti.

-¿Cómo una despedida? – preguntó Lux sin poder ocultar su decepción.

Katarina lo notó de inmediato y giró al instante, acarició con su mano libre el rostro de la joven y le dio un beso suave. Luego, la miró intensamente hasta que Luxanna respondió su gesto, aunque aún se notaba incómoda.

-No, solo quiero. Pero está bien si no. Podemos quedarnos aquí en el suelo, no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es pasar el rato…

-Entonces hagamos eso – respondió Lux de mal humor.

La noxiana sonrió al ver como la maga hacia una mueca y se recostaba de nuevo mirando el techo pasando de ella, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. En parte, entendía el malestar de la chica, pero también le parecía una actitud infantil y egoísta, aunque le gustaba porque sabía perfectamente que Lux solo mostraría esa faceta de su personalidad con ella y le hacía sentir todavía más especial. Por eso, la pelirroja fue acercándose despacio hasta besarla, al principio Lux no respondía y estaba tiesa como una vara, pero con el paso de los segundos fue respondiendo sus caricias y dejó que se recostara encima suyo abriendo la boca para responder sus besos.

-Voy a regresar. Así que más te vale no hacerte ilusiones con nadie, en especial con esa amiguita tuya – dijo Katarina empezando a quitarle la ropa -. Que no se te olvide que eres mía…

Aunque el piso no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, Lux no opuso resistencia, dejó que Katarina tomara completo control de la situación y fueron a su ritmo, complació todos los caprichos y deseos de la noxiana, la besó como si no hubiere otra oportunidad y le dijo cuanto la estaba queriendo sin llegar a sonar demasiado desesperada. No era nada fácil para ella separarse de la asesina, sentía un dolor y una pesadez en el pecho que no descifraba como describir, porque lo que más le extrañaba en ese momento era como su corazón se estrujaba al tener que imaginarse sus días y noches sin Katarina. Por eso, Lux se entregó en cuerpo y corazón a la pelirroja, no se reservó nada y previó la despedida como si fuere un hecho en lugar de una posibilidad.

Después de dormir un rato, Katarina se levantó, se vistió en silencio y salió junto a una Luxanna que le seguía a una distancia prudente. Tanto se había convencido la rubia para ser ella quién tendría que irse algún día, que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a lidiar con ser quien debía quedarse.

Fuera, la montura de la noxiana esperaba cargada con provisiones y un par de mantas para que pudiera acampar sin problemas. Katarina revisó que tuviera suficiente comida y agua para el viaje, también llevaba oro para comprar en caso de que sus cálculos fallaran, pero todo era solo una excusa que le ganaba algunos segundos más con Lux. Aunque esta se mantenía cabizbaja y sin la menor intención de acercarse. Al final, Katarina comprendió que no podía seguir estirando más su tiempo, de manera que montó el animal, le dio una última mirada a la rubia y luego partió.

La maga la observó alejarse a gran velocidad, y le pareció haber vivido ya esa situación antes. Fue cuando recordó, como en Demacia había visto partir a Kahina muriendo por decirle lo que por ella sentía, pero en ese entonces el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar. Pero ya no estaba en Demacia y el miedo no la gobernaba y, entonces, decidió que no cometería el mismo error otra vez.

Luxanna corrió. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron llevarla más lejos y cayó agotada sobre el suelo. Apenas podía respirar, los pulmones le quemaban en el pecho y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le parecía iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la joven levantó la vista hacía el sendero, hacía el horizonte por el cual desapareció Katarina. Y entonces se quedó pasmada jadeando, hasta que finalmente recuperó el aliento y se levantó. Tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aún si sabía que ella ya no podía escucharla. La llamó un par de veces más, pero nada ocurrió.

-Katarina – repitió una tercera vez, pero ahora con voz queda y llena de sentimiento -. Regresa, por favor. Tengo que decirte… tengo que…

Lux hizo una pausa, no se sentía tonta por estar allí, en medio de la nada hablando sola, pero si por haber cometido el mismo error.

-Katarina, más vale que regreses porque te amo. Me oyes, te amo. Y... tengo que decírtelo.

En tanto las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de Lux, cientos de metros adelante Katarina exigía al equino al límite de su capacidad alejándose de la Liga tan rápido como era posible. En su pensar, entre más pronto llegase a Noxus más pronto regresaría y no importaba que su único deseo en ese momento fuese dar media vuelta y volver con ella, tampoco que el corazón se le destruyera un poquito más con cada galope, con cada metro que ponía entre las dos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yo creo, que este ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos para este fic. Hay tantas cosas atascadas aquí que ni sé por dónde comenzar.**

 **Me expando.**

 **Cuando uno empieza a escribir algo, siempre hay esa parte de la historia que uno muere por escribir, por publicar, pero que esta temporalmente lejos de dónde inicia la narración. Pues este capítulo ha sido uno de esos momentos claves que me reventaba por que viera la luz, me encantó escribirlo, fue un placer absoluto llegar aquí y decirme, bueno es el momento de atascar esos detallitos a más no poder. En realidad, seguro que se me escapan algunos si intento detallarlos.**

 **Pero, entre los micro-detalles que adoré escribir fue esa interacción diminuta en la cama, la forma en que duermen y que solo podía en este punto de la historia. No hay otra oportunidad. Es decir, lo pondré en palabras más planas, Lux tiene su mundo (en este caso su habitación) que ha ido moldeando más o menos como le ha tocado, pero entonces llega Katarina y se lo revuelve como a ella se le antoja (de nuevo, reacomodó todo en dicha habitación), pero no conforme con eso se instala en medio de ella y el resto del mundo (léase que Lux queda durmiendo entre la pared y Katarina). Y la fresa, Lux lo acepta, se siente cómoda y segura con todo eso. ¿Suena medio cursi y recargado no?. Well, posiblemente, pero no hay momento más vulnerable para el ser humano, en circunstancias generales, que dormir.**

 **Luego están las reacciones de Lux, esta vez no duda aunque todavía se tarda un poco en ir actuando. Ya sabe que quiere, a quién quiere y que hacer. Aunque todavía reacciona lento. Y yo la adoro, pero es el momento ideal para que se despegue de Katarina, para que termine de crecer un poquito por su cuenta, para que con su nueva cosmovisión de la vida y ayude a alguien más, en ese caso Kahina. Por eso, mi gente, con este capítulo nos despedimos de Luxanna por un tiempo.**

 **Las acciones de Katarina son frutica, mi gente bella, ya sabemos que nuestra noxiana favorita (lo siento viudas de Riven) es de actuar y luego pensar, pero no porque sea tonta sino porque creció en un ambiente dónde se le permitió desarrollar su autonomía. Así que para ella es natural, hacer lo que piensa y si luego hay tiempo y se le da la gana, piensa en las razones para haber hecho lo que hizo. Y bueno, ya tendremos el momento de explorar un poco más su carácter y tales.**

 **Now, de Katarina les puedo decir que es un placer irla escribiendo en esta historia, no me atrevo a decir que le puedo hacer toda la justicia que merece, pero hago un esfuerzo de padre y señor mío. Ahora, tal como se les había prometido hace medio siglo, nos vamos con el arco argumental de Katarina, es decir nos vamos a Noxus bebés. Los espero a todos por allá.**

 **PD: Cuando te dice que no está enojada, pero no te habla…**

 **PD 2: Esos brazos peludos son re sexis señoritas…**


	36. En casa

**XXXV.**

 **En casa.**

Todo lo que Katarina deseaba en ese momento era recordar la sensación de caminar por sí misma, así que cuando se bajó del equino y soltó las riendas probó dar unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, de las puertas dobles de la mansión DuCouteau un proyectil humano fue a estrellarse con ella tan solo unos segundos después.

-¡Tía!¡Tía! – gritaba Lilian mientras arrastraba a Katarina dentro de la mansión.

La noxiana sonreía dejándose llevar por la energía de su sobrina, en tanto veía como Cassiopeia aparecía con un par de criados para encargarse del caballo y lo que hubiere llevado consigo. Pero Katarina apenas había llevado un maletín pequeño con comida, un par de alforjas con agua y un cambio de ropa que solo utilizó porque terminó empapada en un aguacero. Aun así, Cassiopeia hizo que los sirvientes cargaran su equipaje y también que le dieran un poco de vino y hojaldre.

-¿Te vas a quedar no, tía? – preguntó Lilian con la boca llena de biscocho.

-Lilian, come primero… - la reprendió Cassiopeia tomando asiento en la primera sala.

Katarina sonrió, le revolvió el cabello a la niña y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Depende del General…

Antes de que Lilian pudiera seguir insistiendo con el tema, Cassiopeia le ordenó terminarse el pastel antes de seguir llenando los muebles de migas. La niña lo hizo, pero tampoco pudo seguir interrogado a su tía puesto que la pelirroja se levantó y fue directo a su habitación en el segundo piso con su madre, en tanto ella fue relegada a regresar a su entrenamiento. Aunque las dos mujeres le prometieron que se verían más tarde durante la cena, de manera que, a pesar de sentirse molesta por la exclusión Lilian obedeció sus órdenes y retornó al campo de prácticas.

Entre tanto, en la habitación, Katarina empezaba a deshacerse de su ropa mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño y Cassiopeia buscaba entre los cajones un cambio de prendas para su hermana, había mandado llenar la tina con agua y esencias desde el momento en que le fue notificada la llegada de Katarina a la capital. Cuando entró al baño, Katarina ya se había metido en la bañera y tenía los ojos cerrados, una señal inconfundible de lo mucho que agradecía las atenciones de su hermana. Sin embargo, Cass tomó una silla y se sentó a espalda de Katarina, luego tomó una esponja y jabón para empezar a lavarle la espalda a la asesina.

-Estás del asco. ¿No te bañaste ni una sola vez? – comentó con una sonrisa.

-Cállate, llevo ocho días cabalgando, lo que menos necesito es que me recuerdes como estoy. Sigue sobando…

-¿Eso es un no?

Katarina levantó el brazo para salpicar a su hermana antes de empezar a reír junto a ella.

-Una vez, pero no tenía jabón.

-Debiste parar en algún lado. También apestas…

-Ya deja de fastidiar.

Durante un par de minutos, todo el ruido que llenó el espacio entre las dos hermanas DuCouteau fue el chapoteó del agua y el rozar de la esponja con la piel de Katarina.

-¿Vas a decirme porque mando por mí el General?.

-Tengo algunas ideas, pero eso no es tan importante ahora. Dime, Katarina, ¿Qué te ha parecido El Bastión? ¿Está como lo recordabas?

-Supongo. No me fije, solo quería llegar así que no presté atención a nada.

Cassiopeia asintió a sabiendas que su hermana no podía verla, quizá estaba depositando demasiada confianza en Katarina pero tenía la certeza que en el momento que prestare atención, la asesina notaría de inmediato el cambio que había sufrido el imperio desde su última vez allí. Después de todo, no había nada mejor que una prolongada ausencia para evidenciar las diferencias entre el antes y el ahora. Aun así, la menor creyó prudente dejarle saber un par de cosas.

-Katarina, debes tener un poco de cuidado, sé que antes hacías lo que se te venía en gana sin consecuencias, pero ahora las personas están algo… prevenidas, no es prudente que vayas buscándote problemas en cada esquina.

-¿En serio?. Qué aburrido, con las ganas que tenía de irme a los puños con el primer estúpido que se me atravesara – respondió la pelirroja con ironía.

-No es que te lo busques, Katarina. Pero por alguna razón, siempre terminas metida en alguna pelea, usualmente con un cadáver de por medio, y, en caso que lo hayas olvidad, ya no cuentas con la inmunidad de antes.

Katarina levantó los hombros y continuó sobándose las piernas, luego el estómago, los pechos y finalmente se lavó la cara. Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse la pelirroja salió de la tina y se cubrió con una toalla que le facilitó su hermana, luego fue hasta la mesa y se vistió en silencio. Acto seguido, revisó un poco su apariencia en el espejo y bajó al primer piso. Fuera, la tarde comenzaba a caer.

-Sé que es inútil pedirte que vayas a verlo después de cenar, pero al menos llévate algo para para picar en el camino. En caso que no regreses esta noche al menos tendrás algo en el estómago.

-Cassiopeia. Entiendo los afanes del instinto materno, pero he pasado días sin probar bocado, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto. Voy a estar bien…

-Eso espero. Ya vete, el caballo debe estar listo, si se te antoja hay carne y pan en la bolsa. Yo me encargo de Lilian.

Sin esperar más, Katarina abandonó la mansión y subió a la yegua que le dieron. Recorrió las calles del Bastión sin detenerse a analizar lo que veía. Pero, incluso para ella, era extraña la actitud que notó en la gente que se arremolinaba a lado y lado de las calles, todos parecían tensos y giraban para verla pasar, como si creyesen que de no hacerlo un chuchillo les atravesaría el corazón. A medida que se acercó al comando, el número de gente disminuyó, las calles se llenaron de soldados que perdían el tiempo en grupitos de cinco o seis. Reían y parecían contar historias, algunos claramente borrachos y otros lo suficiente tomados para que fuere Katarina quién los mirase al pasar. Al llegar al portón, la asesina tuvo que abandonar su montura y al hacer el resto del trayecto a pie, Katarina comprendió la pregunta de su hermana.

Allí dentro, los soldados no estaban en mejores condiciones. En lugar de entrenar, de prepararse para las próximas batallas los hombres y mujeres parecían disfrutar de una fiesta eterna, jarras de licor vacías se apilaban en las mesas, debajo de ellas, en los rincones, en los pasillos, cerca de los muñecos de entrenamientos. En general, en cualquier lugar que viere podía encontrar soldados borrachos y los recipientes vacíos cerca de ellos, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que la asesina encontró más desagradable, fue atestiguar los grupos que parecían demasiado enfrascados en sus orgias públicas para recordar que eran legionarios noxianos y no mercenarios de pueblo.

Katarina apretó los puños, y siguió adelante acelerando el paso, pronto se encontró ene l jardín interior, dónde la situación parecía mejorar pero no demasiado. Había un montón de gente cerrándole el paso, y aunque intentó abrirse pasó, solo consiguió que la empujaran y se apretujaran todavía más. Era cierto que pudo haber buscado otra ruta, pero la pelirroja estaba ya lo suficiente ofendida para tomar una de sus dagas y cortarle el cuello al sujeto que la había empujado primero, luego a un segundo. Observó satisfecha como los demás le abrían espacio, hasta que se encontró en medio de la muchedumbre y descubrió el origen de todo el alboroto.

Al parecer, los soldados habían abierto su propia versión de una arena de gladiadores pues en el centro del improvisado cuadrilátero había un par de chiquillos llenos de golpes, con el rostro y los nudillos ensangrentados que jadeaban mirando nerviosos en todas direcciones. Al posar sus ojos sobre Katarina, ambos brincaron y se colocaron en posición de guardia, pero ninguno atacó. La pelirroja miró entonces su alrededor, había un par de cadáver cerca, sus rostros inflamados y lacerados daban cuenta de cómo habían fallecido.

-Fuera de mi camino – espetó Katarina guardando su arma y empezando a caminar en dirección al edificio central.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a darle paso, pero un tercer sujeto se adelantó de un costado y detuvo a la pelirroja colocando una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

-Entras a la arena, peleas. Son las reglas…

Katarina apenas miró al sujeto, luego a los chiquillos que pasaron saliva alternando la vista entre ella y el hombre. La pelirroja aprovechó el momento para detallarlos un poco, eran muy parecidos, así que debían por lo menos ser hermanos, también eran bastante jóvenes quizá ni siquiera pasaban e los quince años. Eran algo escuálidos, pero ya mostraban los músculos definidos de un soldado, pero fueron sus ojos azules y su cabello plateado lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención. No obstante, el sujeto que había hablado primero tuvo la pésima idea de empujarla. En segundos, Katarina le había clavado un cuchillo justo entre los ojos, fue tan veloz que los demás espectadores apenas pudieron reaccionar: entre ellos, un par de sujetos se lanzaron contra ella y no tuvo problemas para despacharlos también, luego otros tres se sintieron valientes y un cuarto que murieron antes de poder tocarle un solo cabello.

La gresca empezaba a cobrar proporciones épicas cuando uno pareció reconocerla, e intentó detener la pelea pero solo consiguió un puñetazo en la cara y que la multitud exaltada se abalanzara unos contra otros sin ninguna lógica. Katarina lanzo una de sus armas tan lejos como pudo y se transportó dejando atrás el problemita que acababa de crear.

Iba ya a medio camino del edificio principal cuando un contingente de soldados pasó por su lado, seguramente iban a detener la riña, así que no les prestó atención, pero cuando un segundo grupo hizo aparición Katarina se detuvo en seco y esperó.

El General DuCouteau hizo una señal para que se detuvieran, caminó delatante del grupo hasta quedar justo frente a su hija mayor y la observó durante algunos segundos antes de hablar.

-Ni siquiera llevas aquí una hora y ya estás matando mis hombres.

-¿Esa basura son sus hombres?. Creo que le hice un favor… General.

-Sígueme.

Acto seguido, el General do media vuelta y se adentró en el edificio, Katrina hizo como le ordenó y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, siempre vigilada por la escolta de su padre, que al parecer no se fiaba de ella en lo mínimo. Después de caminar varios minutos, la escolta se quedó atrás y Katarina entró en el despacho de su padre.

-Necesito que hagas algo Katarina, pero primero vas a regresar a casa. Pasa la noche con tu hermana y Lilian, toma la calle principal y asegúrate que te vean la cara…

-No entiendo – empezó la noxiana.

-No hay nada que pensar. Solo sigue mis órdenes. Te quiero mañana aquí con la primera luz del día, sin retrasos, toma la misma ruta que tomes hoy.

Katarina apretó los dientes, pero asintió un par de veces y se quedó de pie esperando más instrucciones. Sin embargo, el General dio media vuelta y regresó al escritorio dónde comenzó a revisar algunos informes atrasados. Al ver que su hija no se marchaba, Marcus giró sobre sí mismo y la encaró una vez más.

-Largo.

-Si, General.

Con eso, la asesina abandonó la habitación con dos largas zancadas, la sangre hervía en sus venas como si fuere lava fresca de un volcán en plena ebullición. Más al llegar a la puerta, el General la llamó de nuevo, aunque sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

-No mates mi _basura_ al salir.

Como le hubiere a Katarina gustado dejar un rastro de cadáveres a su paso, pero debía contenerse. Su padre estaba igual de distante que desde el incidente, también parecía ocupado en otros asuntos y no tenía el mejor aspecto. No había mucho por hacer, ella no tenía idea de que transpiraba en Noxus, pero quizá Cassiopeia aflojaría la lengua con el incentivo adecuado.

Al salir, Katarina vio como algunos soldados limpiaban los rastros de sangre que dejaron los cadáveres. Ninguno se giró para verla pasar, de modo que sintió un leve gusto al pensar que habían escarmentado y no se meterían en su camino. No obstante, el chiquillo que había estado luchando en la arena le salió al paso y la obligó a detenerse.

-Mi hermana y yo no tenemos mucho, pero déjeme ponerme a su servicio.

-Mocoso, no estaba ayudando. Solo tenía prisa y todos ustedes me estorbaban, que tuvieran el cerebro para hacerse a un lado en lugar de seguir como pasmarotes es diferente…

-Si. Es posible, pero no cambia el hecho de estamos vivos por usted.

-Bien. Fuera de mi camino si quieren seguir así…

-Mi nombre es Fren – respondió el muchacho colocándose de rodillas -. Por favor señorita, déjeme servirle. Soy… una carga para mi hermana, ella es más fuerte si no tiene que estar cuidando de mí…

Katarina bufó fastidiada. Lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era hacerse cargo de un niño, pero, por otro lado, era la primera vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de tener un sirviente, uno propio. Y, más importante, ese gesto parecía devolverle un poco la fé en el Noxus que dejó atrás.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?- preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Lo que usted mande.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Del norte, mi señora. Mi padre era noxiano y mi madre freljordiana. Pero ambos murieron, en una emboscada. Mi hermana ha cuidado de mí desde entonces…

-¿Y dónde está ella?

El chico se levantó y señaló una tienda al fondo del patio, aislada de las demás. Katarina le entregó uno de sus cuchillos y le ordenó esperar por ella fuera del comando. El chiquillo obedeció, de modo que la pelirroja fue hasta la tienda y entró sin anunciarse. Dentro, una chica se vendaba los brazos y saltó a por su espada tan pronto la vio, pero siendo más veloz no le costó mucho darle sacarle el aire con un rodillazo y lanzarla sobre la cama.

-Recoge todo, vienes conmigo…

-Quien…

-Tu hermano está esperando. Esta pocilga no es para noxianos de verdad…

Acto seguido, Katarina salió del lugar y caminó a paso rápido hasta la salida. Su nuevo sirviente la esperaba con las riendas de su montura, subió al animal y esperó hasta que vio a la distancia como la chica corría hacia ellos. Una vez que estuvo segura de que no los perdería de vista dio la orden para marchar, y, tal como dijo el General, tomó la calle principal, desviando por el distrito de mercaderes para acortar un poco el camino y exponerse tanto como le fue ordenado.

Esta vez Katarina prestó atención a la gente, n tardó mucho en notar lo prevenidos que parecían todos, la mayoría caminaba silencioso y cabizbajo, muy atento a su entorno y a los demás. La pelirroja había recorrido muchas veces zona y siempre estuvo abarrotada de gente, pero ahora solo había unas pocas personas que negociaban sus bienes y se marchaban entre los callejones como alimañas asustadas. También vio un contingente de soldados, marchaban a un costado de la calle bajo el ojo vigilante y expectante de todos, estaba claro que no eran bienvenidos allí pero que nadie se atrevía a decírselos, o a impedirles continuar su camino.

-Oye, mocoso – llamó Katarina.

-Si, señora…

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí?

-Cinco meses, señora. Desde que la fortaleza de Delverhold cayó.

-¿Esta calle, estaba igual de desocupada hace cinco meses?

-Un poco menos, mi señora. Pero no sabría decirle con certeza. Mi hermana solía patrullar esta área cuando llegamos y solía decirme lo diferente que era de cómo imaginó la capital.

Katarina detuvo su caballo y esperó que la muchacha les diera alcance.

-Busca pelea con esos soldados – ordenó Katarina bajando de su montura.

Aunque no entendía la razón, la muchacha obedeció y fue directamente a romperle la nariz a uno de los soldados. Los demás intentaron responder, pero la asesina apareció en medio de todos y los despachó en cuestión de segundos, la gente los miró con curiosidad, pero nadie hizo el menor ademán de intervenir. De hecho, Katarina adivino por la forma en que miraban a los soldados que se alegraban de verlos muertos. Fue ese el momento en el cual la pelirroja comprendió que la fuerza militar de Noxus no era bienvenida en su propia capital.

Aquello no tenía sentido, las legiones eran el orgullo de todo noxiano. Cada mujer y hombre soñaba con formar servir a su imperio demostrando su fuerza en combate, su valía en el fervor de la batalla. Entonces, porque ahora parecían alegrarse de ver caer sus soldados. Katarina aceleró el paso, dejó atrás a sus sirvientes y confió que llegarían a la mansión por sus propios medios. Ordenó que los dejara seguir, que les dieren comida, una ducha y ropa. Luego, se encerró con Cassiopeia.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Lo notaste. Bueno, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leer, se los quiere, en serio. Me gusta saber que piensan, y si, Kahina llegando tarde, aunque es un personaje que me gustaría que salga más. A lo mejor lo incluyo en otras historias…**

 **Tengo demasiado calor, no puedo jugar el maldito Odyssey pq la temperatura de la GPU se va a la mierda, y no, no tengo enfriamiento con nitrógeno. No soy tan adinerada.**


	37. En familia

**XXXVI.**

 **En familia.**

-Esto lleva ya un buen tiempo, pero creo que se hizo evidente cuando expulsaron el último contingente de Fae'lor. Luego, con la caída de la fortaleza en la frontera con Freljord todo se vino a pique.

-Sé que sabes más hermanita…

-Está bien, presta atención Katarina. Darkwill envió tres legiones a Jonia, para iniciar la invasión y avanzaron sin problemas por la isla de Fae'lor, luego la costa de Navori, al sur en Bahlr. Establecieron puestos de control en todo el territorio. Los jonios no eran guerreros, no pudieron hacer nada. Luego, el Gran General ordenó continuar avanzando hasta el Placidium, pero ya no fue tan sencillo, aunque los jonios no eran diestros luchadores hicieron todo para detener el avance de nuestros soldados y, finalmente, lo consiguieron. Tuvieron que replegarse…

-Si, todos conocemos esa historia.

-Entonces sabes que a Swain le cortó el brazo una mocosa, que ella lideró la resistencia jonia que expulso dos legiones y media de su tierra. Todo el progreso de tres años se fue al piso. Avanzaron sin detenerse hasta que nuestra gente tuvo que esconderse en la avanzada de Fae'lor para evitar que los exterminaran.

Katarina sonrió. Todos en Noxus conocían la triste y vergonzosa historia de cómo Jericho Swain había caído desde lo más alto del poder a no ser más que un soldado lisiado. No obstante, siempre había sentido curiosidad por la mujercita que había logrado tal proeza, se contaban algunas historias pero la mayoría eran solo para mofarse de Swain. En todo caso, Jericho fue uno de los mejores Generales que tuvo el imperio durante la invasión a Jonia, así que resultaba curioso, por decirlo de alguna forma, que hubiera tomado decisiones tan malas para terminar como lo hizo.

-Seguro estás pensando que todo fue culpa de Swain, igual que todos…

-¿Y no lo fue? – indagó Katarina dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Era un soldado siguiendo órdenes, igual que todos. Igual que tú y papá en Shurima. Lideraron una campaña bastante exitosa, aseguraron la península y establecieron una buena defensa durante los meses que los nómadas intentaron recuperar su tierra. Pero, dime, ¿Quién se llevó el crédito por eso?.

-Darkwill.

Ahora fue el turno para Cassiopeia de sonreír. Aunque su hermana mayor no fuere la persona más bríllante de Noxus le encantaba poder tener conversaciones tan amenas y fluidas con ella, en especial cuando se trataban temas de tanta importancia.

-Para entender, de verdad, la derrota de Swain en Jonia hay que tener en cuenta algunos detalles. El primero, como es obvio es que solo seguía órdenes. El segundo, es que las Legión que Swain comandaba estaba repleta de soldados heridos que apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

-Esas parecen más excusas que razones – comentó la asesina.

-¿Conociste a Riven? – preguntó la menor ignorando el comentario.

-Si, la vi un par de veces. Era la mano derecha de Swain. Creo que Darwill la honró con la espada rúnica. Que importa, está muerta.

-No está muerta, Katarina. Simplemente… creo que debo comenzar por el principio. Y toma un poco más despacio, sé que tienes aguante de marinero pero el vino es para disfrutarse con cada sorbo.

Por respuesta, Katarina se tomó la mitad restante de su bebida de un solo trago y tomó la botella para volver a llenar la copa. No había probado alcohol desde el incidente que la llevó a la exilió de su hogar, pero el vino de su familia rara vez le hacía efecto. Quizá se debía que había crecido tomándolo.

-Riven era la mano derecha de Swain, como bien lo has dicho, era una de las mejores comandantes de todo el ejército noxiano. No había una sola legión que no supiera su historia: una campesina huérfana de Trevale, sin ninguna habilidad especial más que constancia y trabajo duro. Viajó con Swain desde el primer día que Darkwill ordenó la conquista de Jonia, trabajaron codo a codo durante más de tres años para asegurar que el imperio noxianos se expandiera, pero de repente, Riven desaparece en una misión de escolta rutinaria. El alto mando la declara fallecida al encontrar una pila de cadáveres y los restos de su espada.

-Asumiré que sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. La versión oficial hablaba de una emboscada Jonia, usaron aceite y luego prendieron fuego a todo el escuadrón, pero dime, ¿Crees que una guerrera tan experimentada como Riven puede caer en una trampa tan sencilla?. Por supuesto que no – se respondió Cassiopeia a sí misma-. La verdad, es que Darkwill había enviado alquimistas zaunitas, sus nuevos y cuestionables aliados, para utilizar una nueva estrategia en contra de la resistencia jonia. Como Riven era la mejor, Jericho le encargó escoltarlos y averiguar bajo que órdenes actuaban, él no estuvo de acuerdo con Darkwill en iniciar la invasión tan apresuradamente, en especial cuando las fuerzas noxianas estaban divididas entre terminar de asegurar el territorio en Shurima, repeler los ataques de los barbaros y los trolls del norte, y las eternas escaramuzas con Demacia. Sin embargo, no podía negarse a las órdenes del Gran General.

Cassiopeia hizo una pausa, suspiró y miró su copa medio vacía durante un largo rato. Aunque estaba segura de que su información era verídica, sospechaba que todavía le faltaban algunas piezas del rompecabezas por encajar.

-En fin, Darkwill y los zaunitas pensaban utilizar algo llamado bomba de gas. Era justo lo que transportaba el comando de Riven, pero fueron atacados y los alquimistas huyeron mientras los soldados intentaban defenderlos, luego empezaron a bombardear la zona con pequeñas bombas incendiarias hasta que el cargamento estalló y el gas venenoso se liberó. Mató a todos. Jonios y Noxianos por igual, debió matar también a Riven, pero la espada rúnica que le dio Darkwill tenía un poderoso escudo mágico que la mantuvo con vida. Luego de eso, ella desapareció, pero ten por seguro que está por allí. Quizá más cerca de lo que imaginamos.

-Entonces, Jericho perdió su mano derecha, hablando figuradamente y luego la izquierda, literalmente hablando – dijo Katarina riendo de su propia broma.

-Tu sentido del humor es terrible. Pero si. Puede decirse. No obstante, lo que Swain perdió ese día fue la fé en nuestro gran General. Los zaunitas jamás se hubieran atrevido a detonar esa sustancia si no contasen con la protección de Darkwill, y fue cuando Jericho entendió que las vidas de sus hombres fueron tomadas por el mismo hombre que decía velar por la grandeza del imperio. Supongo que eso debió ser difícil de manejar. Empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones en batalla, los jonios parecían haberse desordenado de repente y pudo llegar al Placidium de Navori para conquistar de una vez el territorio.

Katarina seguía bebiendo en silencio, pero su humor festivo y despreocupado había cambiado.

-Cuando atacó, la muchacha que organizaba la defensa fue directamente hacia él y lucharon. También sus hombres se enfrentaron y la batalla empezó a inclinarse en favor de los noxianos, pero aparecieron algunos vastaya para asistir a los rebeldes y fue todo para los noxianos. La batalla se perdió, Jericho vio como sus soldados morían uno a uno, sin que pudieran hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera podían replegarse porque las criaturas mágicas bloqueaban su ruta de escape. Al final solo él quedó en pie, se arrodilló esperando la ejecución, pero en lugar de decapitarlo, la joven cortó su brazo izquierdo. ¿Quieres saber por qué no lo mató?.

-Yo que sé…

-Riven. Estuvo con los jonios todo el tiempo, pero con la cara cubierta no resultaba fácil de identificar. Ella lo sacó del Placidium y lo dejó a su suerte en una planicie no muy lejana, luego regresó junto a sus antiguos enemigos mortales. Y eso fue todo, Jericho regresó a Fae'lor, Darkwill lo relevó de su posición y regresó a Noxus para ser asignado a un puesto insignificante en un fuerte cualquiera.

La idea de Darkwill, según lo entendía Cassiopeia, era hacer ver como el gran culpable de la derrota en Jonia a Swain para así justificar la suya, pero no pareció funcionar del todo bien. Pues un número significativo e influyente de noxianos pudo ver más allá de su cortina de humo. Por ello, Cassiopeia deseaba que su hermana entendiera la profundidad del conflicto que se gestaba en el corazón del imperio.

-La expulsión de Jonia fue solo el comienzo, hay una división marcada entre quienes apoyan a Darkwill y otros que desean renuncie como Gran General del imperio…

-Voy a asumir que estás en los segundos…

-Si, no lo voy a negar. Creo que Darkwill ha perdido el camino, y es fácil probarlo. Tú, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo recuerdas esta ciudad? ¿Cómo recuerdas a su gente, a nuestras legiones?.

Katarina guardó silencio, recordó el Noxus que tanto amó antes de su destierro y lo comparó con lo que había encontrado a su regreso: la gente había cambiado, en lugar de mirar a su ejército con respeto y admiración, parecían despreciarlos con toda su alma. Y, bueno, como iba a culparlos si entre todos los soldados que vio en el comando los únicos que tenían algo del verdadero espíritu noxianos fueron el par de chiquillos que trajo a casa. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre soportara todo eso?.

-Eres tan lenta para pensar, Katarina.

-No sé. Si es tan malo como lo pintas, ¿Por qué nuestro padre sigue sirviendo a Darkwill?.

-Papá tomó un juramento. Va a honrarlo así le cueste la vida, además creo que tiene otras razones – respondió Cassiopeia alargando un suspiro -. En fin, es innegable la decadencia de nuestro ejército, en especial aquí. Delverhold cayó en tres días, asediado por un montón de barbaros que luchan con piedras y palos…

La mayor de las hermanas empezó a reír mientras apuraba lo que quedaba de vino. Luego se sirvió otra copa, y la tomó rápido y en silencio.

-Entonces sabes que me va a ordenar el General DuCouteau.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Y, aunque no parezca, no voy a intentar convencerte de nada. Noxus será lo que podamos hacer de el, si no somos capaces de hacer que resurja quizá merecemos hundirnos en el mismo fango.

-Brindo por eso. Bien, vamos a cenar. Tengo hambre.

Al salir, Katarina vio a su nuevo sirviente esperando diligentemente junto a la puerta, justo al lado de Lilian que se había sentado en el suelo haciendo malabares con sus dagas. Al verlas el chico se enderezó e hizo una reverencia en tanto la niña y fue a colgarse del brazo de Katarina. Luego, caminaron hacia el comedor; Cassipeia, que estaba de buen humor por el vino, le hizo una seña al muchacho para que se acercara y preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fern, señora.

-Ah, es un bonito nombre. ¿Katarina te trajo hoy, no es cierto?.

-Si, señora.

-Tienes modales de sirviente…

-Si, señora. Yo servía al comandante Krin en Delverhold.

-¿No eras soldado? – pregunto Katarina levantando a su sobrina.

-Si, mi señora. Pero teníamos que cumplir varias funciones, además, mi hermana siempre ha sido mejor luchadora que yo y… ella pensaba que era más seguro.

Aunque admitió eso último con algo de vergüenza, ninguna de las dos hermanas lo juzgó.

-Hay que probar eso. Tráela a la sala de entrenamiento. Que los lleve un sirviente.

Dicho eso, Katarina se encaminó junto a su hermana y su sobrina. Lilian se quejó en un principio, pues tenía hambre y la hora de cenar ya había pasado hacía un buen rato, pero cuando vio entrar a la muchacha que había traído su tía enmudeció.

-Mi señora…

-Ven acá – dijo Katarina a la chicha -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nilse.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Ves esa mocosa?. Patéale el trasero…

El calificativo sacó de casillas a Lilian pues siempre lo había detestado, incluso si sabía que su tía se lo decía de cariño y por picarla, no le terminaba de agradar esa forma de llamarla. Y, le hacía todavía menos gracia, que su madre sonriera mientras observaba como la desconocida de cabello plateado se colocaba en posición de guardia. Era una muchacha delgada y pálida, sus ojos eran de un azul muy brillante, tenía el rostro delicado pero una barbilla fuerte. No obstante, cuando Lilian observó la manera en que cerró los puños supo de inmediato que si la golpeaba le iba a doler más de lo que su apariencia y baja estatura delataban.

Al principio, empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo, lentamente, estudiándose en busca de algún error en su postura defensiva que pudiera darles alguna ventaja temprana. Lilian notó como Nilse movía con cierta dificultad la pierna izquierda por lo que decidió que ese sería el flanco para atacar. Sacó sus dagas y lanzó las dos armas confundiendo un poco a la joven que, al verla aparecer cerca de su costado menos hábil, rodó lejos de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Lilian repitió el proceso, pero la freljordiana ya esperaba ese movimiento y le encajó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo trastabillar.

Sorprendida por la fuerza del golpe, Lilian levantó el rostro a punto de reclamar, pero lo único que logró fue ganarse un puñetazo a la cara y otro más en las costillas.

-De acuerdo, suficiente – intervino Cassiopeia cuando su retoñó recibía un rodillazo.

Sin embargo, Nilse levantó de nuevo el puño y miró a Katarina, al verla asentir relajó sus músculos y permitió que Lilian se reincorporara.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora fuera de mi vista, los dos.

Antes de partir, Nilse se acercó a la niña y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque Lilian demoró un poco en tomarla porque no recordaba que le hubieran pegado tan duro en un entrenamiento, ni siquiera su tía se animaba a pegarle en serio cuando luchaban. Pero esta muchacha, no parecía haber recibido el memorando de no magullarla demasiado que Cassiopeia siempre daba a todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Cuando los dos hermanos estuvieron fuera y la familia sentada a la mesa, Katarina observó el rostro pensativo de su sobrina y sonrió. Aunque algunas cosas no se planean salen de maravilla por simples coincidencias de la vida, o quizá tal cosa no existe y es todo parte del gran plan del destino.

En cualquier caso, después de cenar Lilian no se despegó de su tía hasta que obligarla a contarle todas sus aventuras en la Liga, pero tuvo que omitir su vida sexual porque cuando estaba relatándole como había creado un intrincadísimo plan para llevarse a la rubiecita a la cama Cassiopeia le dio una palmada en la nuca. Una señal clara de que esa partecita de su vida, era mejor si no se la contaba a la niña. Aun así, Katarina se las ingenió para darle a entender a su sobrina lo lindo que la pasaba con ella, y su hermana la dejo ser únicamente porque le sorprendía lo alegre que se ponía hablando sobre la demaciana. Si parecía que se le iluminaba el rostro.

Después de un largo rato, Lilian se quedó dormida. Pero al intentar ponerla en cama, despertó y se aferró a su tía como pudo, así que Katarina se quedó a dormir un rato allí hasta que estuvo segura de que no despertaría más y fue a su propia habitación. No pudo dormir mucho, en parte porque era ya entrada la madrugada, pero también porque encontró que le hacía falta el calorcito que despedía el cuerpo de su amante para conciliar el sueño. Aun así, hizo lo que pudo y durmió un par de horas, luego se levantó y se vistió en la penumbra, salió de la habitación y fue hasta las habitaciones de servicio dónde toco un par de veces a la puerta. Solo uno segundos después, Fren abrió y la saludo con una reverencia, parecía estar listo para comenzar el día y Katarina tomó nota de lo diligente que parecía ser.

-Estaré fuera hoy. Que tu hermana entrene con Lilian y también con Talón, no importa lo que Cassiopeia le diga, que luche normalmente. Si se molesta, solo dile que son órdenes mías. Ya es hora que la mocosa entrene de verdad.

-Así lo haré, mi señora. ¿Desea que me reúna con usted en algún lugar?.

-No. Quédate aquí.

Fren asintió y Katarina partió. Subió a su caballo y cabalgó por la calle principal rumbo al comando. Y al llegar, no les sorprendió en nada que apenas hubiera un par de soldados prestando guardia en la entrada, todos los demás parecían estar aún dormidos, a pesar de que el sol había ya empezado a despuntar en el horizonte. Llegó al despacho de su padre y entró al encontrar la puerta abierta, el General la esperaba ojeando un par de informas a la luz de un las velas.

-Siéntate – ordenó Marcus -. Necesito que te deshagas de un rebelde, el Gran General quiere la cabeza de Jericho Swain en su mesa… pronto.

-¿Y dónde está?.

-Al este, en el puerto de Drakkengate. Supongo que Swain ya lo sabe, que enviaran alguien por él. Ahora sabe que eres tú quien va por su cabeza.

Katarina guardó silencio. Si Jericho se escondía, ¿Por qué su padre le había ordenado dejarse ver con tanta libertad?.

-Ven.

Dijo Marcus levantándose y abriendo una puerta falsa en el suelo justo detrás de su silla, luego entraron y cerró la puertecilla. Un correo estrecho se extendía a modo de pasaje secreto.

-Jericho no sabe que conocemos su ubicación exacta, cree que aún pensamos que sigue escondido en Drugne – Marcus dobló por una serie de corredores y finalmente llegó a una salita dónde había una tercera persona esperando- Tu, irás al norte, a Drugne y… tu irás por Jericho a Drakkengate sin que nadie te vea ¿Entendido?.

Katarina observó a la mujer cuyo parecido con ella era sorprendente, de hecho podía perfectamente hacerse pasar por ella. Su cabello, su talla, sus ojos y la cicatriz de su rostro también coincidían a la perfección.

Marcus hizo un movimiento y la doble de Katarina partió por el camino que ellos habían tomado abandonando el comando en el caballo que pertenecía a la verdadera Daga Siniestra. Entre tanto, Katarina y su padre marcharon por los corredores hasta que finalmente llegaron a una salida secreta al este de la ciudad.

-Si te ven Katarina, es posible que descubran de inmediato quien eres en realidad, mantente oculta hasta que estés segura que puedes matar a Jericho y traer su cabeza como prueba. El Gran General no aceptará otra cosa.

La aludida asintió y se dispuso a marchar, sin embargo, Marcus la llamó una última vez.

-No falles, Katarina. El futuro de Noxus depende de que puedas hacer tu trabajo bien, por una vez y para variar.

Con esas palabras Marcus deshizo el camino hasta su oficina, tomó una copa de la estantería y se sentó a desayunar con un buen vaso de brandi. Él ya no podía hacer más, todo dependía ahora de Katarina y, en parte, de Cassiopeia. Si su hija menor confiaba que Katarina era capaz de hacer lo correcto, él debía seguir jugando su papel como hasta el momento y aguantar cualquier consecuencia, por el bien de Noxus y por el de su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Holi. Si, justo pensaba que la adición de Fren y Nilse en parte son influencia de Lux, pero igual Nilse es la nueva maestra de Lilian y Talon. Me hace pensar que era todo muy predecible.**

 **Como vieron, este capítulo es como muy paz y amor, a ver que nos trae el siguiente.**

 **PD: Dormir bien calientita a punta de calor humano tiene sus ventajas.**


	38. Drakkengate

**XXXVII.**

 **Drakkengate.**

Lo primero que notó Katarina al entrar en Drakkengate fue los soldados que vigilaban las calles, estaban atentos, sus ojos se movían entre la gente escaneando los rostros de cada hombre, mujer y niño que veían. Por eso, Katarina tuvo mucho cuidado de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Por eso, había teñido su distintiva cabellera de negro, cubierto su cicatriz con un parche, enlistado en un mercante y cambiado su nombre. De momento, el plan le funcionaba ya que podía moverse con absoluta libertad.

Era su segundo viaje a ese puerto, mientras descargaba la mercancía de la nave estudiaba los patrones de los vigías, sus rutas de vigilancia, el tipo de gente a la cual prestaban mayor atención, los momentos en que parecían no estar vigilando y, en general, cada pequeño cambio en su comportamiento que pudiera darle una ventaja cuando hiciera su jugada. Algo que todavía se veía bastante lejano, pues no tenía la más remota idea dónde podía estar escondido Jericho. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el fuerte en la parte sur de la ciudad podía ser un buen lugar para esconderse, así que había estado dando paseos por esa zona de la ciudad en sus ratos libres entre viaje y viaje. Aunque en las dos semanas que llevaba allí, pero su suerte estaba por cambiar.

-Oye Voss! Ven aquí.

Katarina giró su ojo bueno y lo fijó en el carguero al mando, luego arrastró las piernas hasta él con la desidia propia de un marinero que ha estado trabajando bajo el sol toda la mañana. Y, como era lógico, uso también el lenguaje que había aprendido de los otros marineros.

-¿Que mierda quiere, jefe?.

-Hay que entregar una caja, pero Reinor se metió en alguna pelea con una prostituta y tiene la cara como la mierda. Así que, llévalas tú.

Siguiendo su papel a la perfección, Katarina, o Lilian Voss como se hacía llamar en ese momento, siguió al tipo y se acercó a la caja que debía llevar, luego atendió instrucciones y se encaminó al lugar indicado. Estaba haciendo un calor infernal esa mañana, demasiado para tener que caminar en medio de toda esa gente y bajo el bello sol de mediodía. Sin embargo, aprovechó para estudiar también la zona sur, a la cual no le prestó mayor atención, ya que solo había casas viejas, comercios y talleres. Buscó entre los domicilios hasta que divisó un par de guardias en una vieja casa, se acercó e hizo el ademán de entregarles a ellos la mercancía, pero uno de ellos le informó que debía dejarla en la puerta pequeña del cobertizo, esa era la bodega y, que además, debía esperar que el encargado recibiera la orden.

Katarina puso mala cara peor obedeció, retrocedió un par de metros, se metió por el callejón y entró por la puerta pequeña dónde un soldado afilaba su espada sentado en un pequeño banquito. El soldado levantó la vista, y la saludó con un gesto de su cabeza. Luego regresó a su labor.

La asesina esperó cinco largos minutos hasta que finalmente una segunda puerta se abrió y un soldado con un bigotito ridículo se acercó a ella.

-Ah, el pedido. Perfecto. ¿Y Reinor?

-Yo que sé.

-Vaya, que mal humor. ¿Son todos los marineros iguales?. Reinor también tiene un genio del infierno, pero bueno quizá es todo ese sol…

Katarina rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras el sujeto se agachaba y cortaba la cuerda de la caja para poder inspeccionar su contenido. Al ver como el hombre sacaba la primera botella, su rostro se desencajo y no pudo evitar agacharse a su lado tomando una ella también, su sorpresa fue tan genuina que el soldado rió.

-¿Has tomado de este vino? – comentó en tono jocoso.

-Y una mierda voy a tomar esto, me costaría el otro ojo. ¿Quién carajo puede pagarlo en esta pocilga?

-Al jefe le gusta. Dice que es el mejor vino de todo Noxus. En fin, todo en orden.

El soldado sacó una pequeña bolsa de dinero y se la entregó a Katarina, quien salió al inclemente sol con una perspectiva nueva sobre su trabajo en esa ciudad. Al parecer, había equivocado sus suposiciones sobre el paradero de Swain. Tendría que prestar más atención a esa zona, pero sin que pareciera sospechoso.

Al regresar al barco, los demás marineros comían en cubierta, otros había ido a los restaurantes del puerto y su jefe la esperaba con el brazo estirado para recolectar la paga. Katarina le entregó la bolsa haciendo mala cara, luego fue a comer lo que encontró por allí cerca y siguió descargando y cargando mercancía diligentemente. Al caer la noche, el barco estuvo listo para zarpar y la asesina se quedó fuera observando como las luces de Drakkengate se perdían en el horizonte. Regresaría en una semana, y contrario a lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento, no le pareció interminable. Pues la pelirroja dedicó todo su tiempo a revisar en secreto todas las cajas que subían a la embarcación, finalmente toda su paciencia dio fruto cuando encontró una llena del vino que producía su familia. Sonrió a sabiendas de que había encontrado la forma de acercarse a su presa.

Por eso, el día que desembarcaron en Drakkengate se aseguró de que Reinor recibiera una paliza y se mantuvo cerca de la cubierta para que su jefe no tuviera problemas en encontrarla.

-Voss.

-¿Qué? Ya bajé las malditas cajas…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Le volvieron a partir la cara a Reinor. Honestamente, no sé porque mantengo ese bueno para nada en este barco. Ya sabes que hacer.

Katarina fingió estar molesta, cargó la caja de mala gana y se fue dando zancadas. Tomó una ruta un tanto diferente a la vez anterior, como no llevaba mucho tiempo allí no resultaría extraño que pudiera perderse un poco. No obstante, su verdadero objetivo era obtener más información del terreno. Era posible que le resultaré difícil escapar, no tanto por el gran número de soldados sino por lo atentos que estaban. Un contraste abismal comparados con los que había visto en el Bastión. A medida que formulaba una ruta de escape, Katarina entendió que no sería posible partir por mar, por lo que lo mejor sería un caballo o un huargo, lo que pudiera conseguir primero. Dio una vuelta más antes de tomar la calle correcta, y cuando entró en la sala el mismo soldado de la primera vez la esperaba.

-¿De nuevo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo hago las malditas entregas, como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo demás…

-Todos tenemos cosas que hacer, aquí siempre hay trabajo. Montar guardia en la ciudad, entrenar, hacer los recambios en las afueras – contestó el soldado revisando el contenido de la caja-. Pero en Noxus no se le huye al trabajo, se lo hace.

-¿Qué carajo ha hecho Noxus por mí, lanzarme a la calle cuando ya no pude seguir luchando?.

-¿Jonia? – preguntó el sujeto estirándole el dinero -. También estuve allí, fue un desastre. Nada es lo mismo desde entonces.

Katarina arrugó la cara, aceptó el dinero y se quedó observando como el sujeto levantaba la caja y entraba arrastrando una pierna. Aunque le llamaba la atención el soldado, y empezaba asentir pena de tener que matarlo en caso que se interpusiera en su camino, su verdadero objetivo fue darle un vistazo rápido al corredor que se extendía más allá de la puerta.

Nuevamente regresó al barco y siguió trabajando. Esa noche, en lugar de irse a dormir, Katarina recorrió bajo el manto de la noche la zona dónde sospechaba se quedaba Jericho. Los soldados que prestaban vigilancia nocturna confirmaron sus sospechas, así que se acercó tanto como pudo a la casona y esperó que la suerte estuviera de su lado una vez más. Pero esa noche, no tuvo buena fortuna. Regresó a la siguiente aprovechando que una tormenta no los dejó partir al día siguiente y, esta vez, ocurrió justo lo que necesitaba. Vio como un sujeto alto, de cabello plateado y con un caminar bastante autoritario entró en la vieja casona, sin duda se trataba de Jericho. La asesina sonrió, habiendo localizado a su presa, solo restaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

A la mañana siguiente zarpó a Bloodcliff y tuvo que esperar una semana más.

La tercera entrega fue mucho más interesante que las otras dos, el soldado parecía llevar prisa y no fue tan hablador como las veces anteriores. Katarina encontró el comportamiento sospechoso.

-Si, está todo bien – dijo el soldado haciendo un esfuerzo para cargar la caja.

-Necesitas una mano con eso.

-No – negó el hombre, pero al dar un par de pasos la caja resbaló y amenazó con hacerse trizas -. Demonios. Toma la maldita caja, la pierna me está matando.

Katarina obedeció y siguió al sujeto dentro. Tal como ya sospechaba, había primero un corredor angosto y corto que culminaba en unas escaleras diminutas que comunicaban con el segundo piso a través de una trampilla en el techo, el sujeto subió primero y luego mantuvo el compartimiento abierto para que Katarina pasara. Una vez arriba hizo que lo siguiera por un pasillo hasta el depósito dónde dejo la carga y se dispuso a rehacer el camino de regreso. Ahora Katarina sabía que camino no tomar.

-¡Maldición! – se quejó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-La pierna. Me está matando. Bueno, lo que me queda de pierna, a veces cuando se pone húmedo me da comezón, pero luego empieza también a tallarme la madera y el muñón empieza a dolerme infernalmente.

Katarina se rascó la cabeza, miró al sujeto e hizo un ademán de ayudarlo. El soldado tomó su brazo y se acercó a un banco, luego levantó la manga del pantalón y sacó la prótesis.

-Mi mujer dice que nunca he estado más guapo. A veces no sé si me lo dice por amor, o por broma.

Katarina sonrió con el comentario, ahora que tenía alguien especial en su vida podía comprender y simpatizar con ese tipo de conversaciones. De hecho, la asesina había caído en cuenta que los noxianos eran en realidad gente bastante agradable, todos tenían problemas y alegrías. Todos parecían tener alguien en sus vidas que los impulsaba a levantarse cada mañana, y cada uno consagraba su vida al Imperio noxiano sin dudar. Bueno, al menos así era antes de que empezara el declive.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó el soldado -. No tienes cara de llevar mucho tiempo de carguera, digo, no tienes la piel ajada ni quemada como Reinor, o los otros.

-Del norte. Un caserío insignificante. Ni siquiera sé si sigue en pie.

-Ah, bueno, yo vengo del oeste de Kilgrove. Perdí esta pierna en Jonia, pero gané a mi mujer.

-Shurima, no gané nada.

-Bueno. Creo que es hora de seguir, al General no le gusta que tomemos descansos cuando estamos de servició, es estricto con eso.

-¿General? – indagó Katarina siguiendo al sujeto hacía las escaleras.

-El General Swain. Es un buen tipo, no importa lo que digan en el Bastión los perros de Darkwill. Él no nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, nos trajo aquí y nos mantiene trabajando para él y para Noxus, para el que esperamos construir algún día.

Regresó al barco, le pasó la bolsa de dinero a su jefe y luego compro una porción de pescado frito que se comió sentada en el uno de los muelles mientras observaba el mar. En el camino de regreso, Katarina se tomó el tiempo de observar a la gente, el comercio transcurría con normalidad, las gente hablaban, regateaban y compraban sin temor en sus rostros. Si un soldado pasaba cerca, algunos se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar, otros incluso les saludaban o les daban una palmadita. Todos sonreían, encontró una sola persona que no pareciera satisfecha con la presencia de los guerreros. De hecho, la misma ciudad estaba cuidad hasta el mínimo detalle, las calles eran transitables, la basura se mantenía a raya y los noxianos caminaban orgullosos con la frente en alto.

Era justo así como Katarina recordaba si hogar, incluso si no había vivido en la capital durante años, tenía en la mente una imagen imborrable de sus mejores años en el Bastión. Siempre al lado de su padre, siempre entrenando para convertirse en la mejor asesina que Noxus hubiera visto en toda su historia, siempre dispuesta a poner sus dagas al servicio del imperio. Y, ahora, ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?. La verdad era que no estaba ya tan segura.

Las palabras de su padre venían a su mente en ese momento como si de un mantra sagrado se tratase " _Haz tu trabajo_ ".

Katarina arrugó el papel y lanzó el resto de su comida a la caneca más cercana, luego regresó al barco y terminó de subir la mercancía con un genuino mal humor. Regresó a Bloodcliff y trabajó una semana más hasta que regresó a Drakkengate decidida a que ese fuera su último viaje. En esa ocasión, no movió un solo dedo para asegurarse el viaje hasta el escondite de Jericho, pero una vez allí aprovechó que el soldado la dejó seguir a la parte superior a dejar su cargamento para darle un golpe en la nuca con el mango de su arma y hacerle perder la conciencia. Con cuidado, escondió el cuerpo entre las otras cajas y se aventuró dentro de la casa.

El sitio parecía desolado, temió haber elegido mal su momento y perdido la oportunidad para siempre, pero en el tercer piso, en una habitación pequeña y poco iluminada encontró al General Swain sentado a la mesa con un montón de pergaminos apilados. fue cuidadosa, pero Jericho supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, aunque no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar de Katarina y no tuvo más opción que quedarse muy quieto cuando el afilado acero de la asesina le aprisionó el cuello.

-General Swain. Gusto en verlo.

A pesar de no poder moverse mucho sin arriesgar rebanarse la garganta, Jericho giró un poco la vista y sonrió.

-Ah, Daga Siniestra, es un placer volver a verla después de tantos años.

-Su cabello era negro General – se burló Katarina aflojando un poco el agarre -. Dígame, ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no debería cortarle el cuello y largarme?

Ahora fue el turno de Jericho para reír. Si Katarina hubiera querido matarlo, ya estuviese desangrándose. Sin embargo, Swain tuvo la suficiente prudencia para responder con cautela e inteligencia.

-Oh, señorita DuCouteau creo que tiene bastantes razones para no matarme. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Tiene una para hacerlo?.

-La tengo.

-¿Y es buena?

-No. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – respondió Katarina soltando al hombre y sentándose sobre la mesa.

Jericho giró hacia ella y la observó durante algunos segundos, no se parecía a la muchacha impetuosa y caprichosa que había conocido en Noxtora, siempre al lado de su padre. De hecho, sentada sobre el escritorio y con el cabello teñido de ese color, Katarina se parecía tanto a Victoria que Jericho se transportó treinta años atrás, cuando era joven y estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer.

-Tengo un par de ideas, pero necesito a una conocida mía…

En ese momento se escuchó el eco de pasos ascender por la escalera a toda prisa, segundos más tarde el soldado que Katarina había noqueado aparecía en la habitación armado y dispuesto a dar la vida por su General. No obstante, Jericho lo calmó con tan solo un movimiento de su mano y permaneció tranquilo ante la mirada expectante de su subalterno.

-Viktor. Manda por Riven, la necesito de inmediato.

-Si, mi General pero…

-Está bien, es mi invitada.

De nuevo, el soldado asintió, le dio una mirada llena de resentimiento y curiosidad a Katarina y salió de la habitación a cumplir sus órdenes. Eso hizo que la asesina se sintiera un poquito mal, pero ya entendería el hombre que no fue nada personal sino cuestiones laborales.

-Entonces, no está muerta. Parece que nadie muere en este lugar, quizá la próxima en revivir sea mi madre.

Jericho no contestó. Se limitó a servir un par de copas con vino y ambos aguardaron en silencio la llegada de la legendaria soldado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Para mí, Noxus está en un punto muy interesante de su historia. Y me gustó mucho el cambio que hizo Rito en el viejo lore porque me parece que es mucho más dinámico e interesante. Antes los noxianos eran los malos del paseo porque si, ahora, creo que se refleja la mentalidad de un noxiano y, aunque se puede decir que siguen siendo los malos, es más atractivo jugar con la dinámica del pensamiento conquistador y expansionistas que los gobierna. Pero no todo el imperio se ha hecho a fuerza bruta, ya veremos eso un poco más adelante.**

 **Soy taaan creativa para elegir nombres, bueno adiós.**

 **BTW ¿Creen que Kata tenga razón y la próxima en resucitar sea su mamá?**

 **PD: That legendary, strong and sexy warrior…**


	39. Sangre para Noxus

**XXXVIII.**

 **Sangre para Noxus.**

Katarina brincó a un tejado vecino y observó como el techo de la habitación dónde había estado se hizo pedazos. Un par de segundos más, y ella se hubiera hecho trizas con la estructura, no había que tomar a la ligera el poder de la famosa espada rúnica que blandía Riven.

-Ah, no se oxida la cabrona. Bien, tendré que tener cuidado…

Apenas había terminado de quejarse cuando vio como la guerrera se impulsaba hacia el tejado en el cual estaba. Katarina lanzó su arma a otro y se tomó unos segundos para mirar a su compatriota respirar agitada.

-Tanto escándalo por esta cosita – dijo levantando la cabeza cercenada de Jericho.

-Vas a pagar por eso. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. Acabas de condenar a Noxus a la destrucción…

-Si, si. ¿Vamos a pelear?. Porque tengo que llevarle este bello regalo a Darkwill y no quiero que se descomponga mucho por el camino.

Katarina tomó dos mechones del cabello y los utilizó para atar la cabeza a su cinturón. Cierto que era incómodo y desagradable, en especial cuando intentase moverse, pero no tenía ninguna bolsa en la cual llevarla. Al verla, Riven gritó furiosa y blandió su espada causando que una nueva ola de energía rúnica se desprendiera y destrozara también ese tejado apenas un par de segundos después de que Katarina se moviera.

La asesina saltó rápidamente entre los techos con ayuda de su shumpo, aunque Riven le seguía lo más de cerca que podía no era lo suficiente rápida y no fue capaz de darle alcance. De manera que la pelirroja logró llegar al mercado sin que la soldado pudiera hacerle nada. Riven tuvo que conformarse con que insultarla y ordenarle que le devolviera la cabeza de Swain. Pero eso no podía ser, Darkwill la quería como prueba de haber cumplido su misión.

-¡DuCouteau!

La aludida sonrió mientras esquivaba, de nuevo, la onda expansiva que fue a estrellarse contra la fachada de un local cercano. Escapar era más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio, sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando vio como soldados empezaba a llegar de todas direcciones procurando cercarla y sin dejarle más opción que enfrentarse a ellos o regresar a los tejados. Katarina optó por la primera alternativa, se transportó hacia el grupo más reducido y mató un par de hombres para abrirse paso y continuar a pie hacia la muralla norte de Drakkengate. Creyó que había dejado a Riven atrás, entre su ocasional shumpo y su carrera se pensó segura, pero la Comandante le pisaba los talones. Y, aprovechando un descuido de Katarina, utilizó la explosión de un ataque para impulsarse en el aire y aterrizar justo delante de Katarina quién apenas pudo esquivar el filo de la espada rodando a un costado.

-Fin del camino, perra – dijo Riven levantando la espada para destrozar a la asesina.

Sonriendo, Katarina clavó una de sus dagas en la pierna de Riven desgarrándole el muslo y provocando que chillara de dolor, luego tomó impulso y lanzó su otra arma tan lejos como pudo. Desapareció casi en el mismo momento que Riven soltaba su arma para darle un puñetazo. Al aparecer, Katarina guardó sus cuchillas y corrió entre la gente.

Riven vio sus soldados aparecer, les ordenó seguir a la maldita asesina y se hizo un torniquete en la pierna con un trozo de su camiseta. Luego tomó su espada del suelo y se la colocó en la espalda, probó correr e ignoró los dolorosos tirones cada vez que apoyaba la pierna; Katarina, para su fortuna, no había logrado avanzar tan rápido pues la gente parecía dispuesta a ayudar a sus soldados y le cerraba el paso, en el suelo yacían un par de valientes mártires que intentaron detenerla. Aunque Katarina bien podía ir matando a todos, su prioridad era escapar con vida de la ciudad. Por eso, solo hería a los que se acercaban mucho, y cuando se dio cuenta que perdía demasiado tiempo así regresó a los tejados dónde llegó a la muralla sur sin mayores problemas.

Katarina llegó a la atalaya más cercana, inhabilitó a los guardianes y bajó tan rápido como pudo rumbo al establo. Pero encontró resistencia en el camino, y pronto la asesina se vio rodeada de soldados quienes en lugar de enfrentarla, se limitaban a cerrarle el paso con sus armas en tanto se defendían de sus ataques. Exasperada, Katarina intentó superarlos con shumpo, pero los guerreros desviaron sus dagas y sus saltos no fueron precisos quedándose bastante lejos del caballo que la ayudaría a escapar. Riven llegó y se abrió paso para quedar frente a la pelirroja.

-Fin del camino, DuCouteau.

-¿En serio, de nuevo con lo mismo?. De verdad que no tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí. El General se pudre…

Riven gruñó, desenvainó la espada de su funda y e invocó el poder rúnico antes de lanzarse cegada por la ira, pero no logró conectar con la humanidad de la asesina porque desde la muralla saltó un grupo de enmascarados que formaron un pequeño círculo para proteger a la pelirroja.

-Se tardaron malditos estúpidos.

Con eso, Katarina esperó que los soldados atacaran, lanzó una daga al aire, y se transportó encadenando varios saltos consecutivos hasta que finalmente escapó del tumulto de gente y se montó en un caballo. Tomó las riendas y obligó al animal a partir a todo galope. Entre tanto, Riven y sus soldaos se defendían del ataque de aquellos enmascarados, pero al ver como Katarina escapaba Riven atravesó un par con su arma y corrió tras ella montando también en un caballo. Sabía que sus hombres la seguirían una vez hubieran terminado allí.

Los pobres equinos fueron exigidos al máximo durante un par de horas, al cabo de las cuales su marcha disminuyó, de modo que la distancia entre las dos mujeres no reducía ni incrementaba. La tarde ya empezaba a caer, cuando Katarina notó que su caballo se cansaba y que se detendría pronto, giró la vista esperando ver a Riven justo detrás de ella, pero no si siquiera logró divisar su figura en cientos de metros. Sonrió y exigió al animal un poco más, debía faltar poco para el siguiente pueblo, buscaría otro caballo y galoparía toda la noche hasta Mirria. Allí los hombres de Darkwill deberían tener listo un huargo y un mago para hechizar la cabeza de Jericho.

No demoró más de veinte minutos en Mirria, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Riven recortara la distancia entre las dos con una montura mucho más resistente, viajó también durante la noche y alcanzó a la asesina a menos de diez kilómetros de Bloodcliff, si no la atrapaba antes de que embarcara lograría escapar. Golpeo los costados el animal para que fuere todavía más rápido, y se complació al ver como la asesina estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, un grupo de soldados le salió al camino, y Riven pudo ver como desde la pequeña colina Katarina se detenía para observar su nueva distracción. Sin embargo, la comandante no le daría el gusto de verla detenerse un segundo, tomó su espada, invocó el poder de las runas y con tan solo blandirla una vez, afiladas ráfagas de viento cortaron todo a su paso, caballos y hombres como si no fueren más que hojas de papel.

-Mierda.

Dijo Katarina empezando a preocuparse, había un par de grupos más adelante, pero si Riven hacía exactamente lo mismo con ellos no lograrían comprarle más que unos pocos segundos y por eso azotó al huargo para que fuere a toda marcha. No le importó que el animal gruñera por el cansancio, o el mal trato, sabía que su única oportunidad era llegar al puerto. Y, para su fortuna, los casi cuarenta segundos que le compraron los soldados del Gran General fueron suficientes para que subiera al barco y se alejara observando como Riven llegaba al puerto y blandía su espada un par de veces intentando alcanzar la embarcación. No obstante, falló en ambas ocasiones y Katarina levantó una de sus manos para mofarse de ella en tanto sonreía.

El precio por su escape no lo pagaría ella, pero si todos los soldados que intentaron apresar a la comandante del rebelde General, pues Riven, frustrada con su fracaso y su dolor de haber perdido al hombre que amaba como un padre, asesinó a todos y cada uno de ellos transformando el puerto de la ciudad en un campo de batalla. Riven esperó tranquilamente a que la embarcación que partió desde Drakkengate llegara y se embarcó al caer la noche. Dentro, un puñado de soldados fieles a la causa y el mísmo Jericho la recibieron.

-¿Todo de acuerdo al plan? – preguntó Swain.

-Si. Embarcó y lleva la cabeza. Creo que con todo ese escándalo es imposible que los espías de Darkwill no hayan enviado ya sus mejores mensajeros para informar. ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea confiar en esa mujer?

-Pudo haberme matado, pero entiende la gravedad de la situación. Y confió en el buen criterio de su hermana. Anda, a dormir, no hay mucho que hacer hasta que lleguemos al Bastión. En unos días definiremos, por fin, el destino de Noxus.

Riven hizo como se le pidió: se aseó, comió, se suturó apropiadamente la herida de la pierna y se fue a la cama. Así pasó una semana dentro de la embarcación, y cuando divisó las primeras torres amuralladas del bastión, Riven sintió un extraño vacío en su pecho. ¡Cómo había añorado regresar a esa enorme y maldita ciudad!. Desembarcaron en un pequeño muelle privado, y fueron directamente a esconderse en los túneles secretos que conectaban el comando este con el comando central. Allí debían esperar que sus aliados abrieran las puertas, y que Katarina cumpliera su parte del trato.

Entre tanto, Katarina había llegado al Bastión y fue escoltada por los soldados de la guardia del Gran General hasta el fuerte en el corazón de la ciudad. Allí le dieron ropa limpia, la dejaron dormir un par de horas y la llevaron ante Darkwill. Aunque iba custodiada Katarina no sintió el menor temor o duda sobre lo que debía hacer, por el contrario, el ver los rostros inexpresivos de los soldados la motivó todavía más a destrozar la coraza de corrupción que envolvía a su nación.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enorme puerta reforzada, Katarina cruzó la instancia y entró en la sala del trono con la bolsa que contenía la cabeza de un tipo muy parecido al General Swain. La treta, aunque sencilla, fue lo suficiente convincente para engañar a todos los demás, aunque existía la posibilidad de que Darkwill reconociera al instante que ese no era Jericho. De manera que, solo tendría unos cuantos segundos para actuar.

-Gran General – saludo colocando una rodilla en tierra y agachando la cabeza.

Darkwill se levantó de su gran asiento y caminó con dificultad hasta quedar frente a la asesina. Sabía que se trataba de la hija mayor de Marcus, pero ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-¿Está hecho?

-Si, mi General. Hice tal como me fue ordenado. Viaje hasta Drakkengate, encontré al traidor y he traído su cabeza como prueba, tal como lo ordenó.

Par aprobar su punto, Katarina levantó el saco que había llevado consigo y esperó que Borahm lo tomara, pero en lugar de ello, uno de los dos guardias que permanecía en el gran salón se acercó para sacar la cabeza y colocarla sobre la mesa. Darkwill se aproximó, la observó durante algunos segundos y luego, cuando Katarina ya se colocaba de pie, giró furibundo al notar el engaño. Pero el Gran General ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra pues las dagas de la Daga Siniestra le rebanaron el cuello en cuestión de segundos. En tanto Borahm luchaba por detener la hemorragia, Katarina daba cuenta de los dos guardias que llegaban a auxiliar a Darkwill.

-Sangre para Noxus… Gran General – dijo Katarina colocando su cuerpo sobre el de Darkwill y terminando el trabajo.

Cuando una segunda oleada de guardias llegó, sostenía la cabeza de Darkwill en una mano, en la otra mantenía la daga ensangrentada que utilizó para cortarla. Levantó la vista y retó con la mirada a los soldados, esperó que la atacaran, pero solo un par lo hicieron y fueron asesinados por sus propios compañeros en cuestión de segundos.

La asesina esperó, sin moverse, que Jericho llegara.

Una vez reunidos, Jericho, Katarina y Riven abandonaron la sala del trono y la asesina pudo comprobar como las fuerzas de Swain había reducido a los seguidores de Darkwill en tiempo record. Ni siquiera los hombres de su padre habían sido capaces de detener los disciplinados y enfocados soldados que Swain comandaba, y, a pesar de que Katarina no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Marcus, el futuro Gran General le aseguró que su padre no sufriría dañó alguno si cooperaba con el nuevo orden que se establecería en el imperio.

En solo una tarde, Jericho había destronado a Borahm, reducido y encarcelado a sus seguidores, impuesto un régimen nuevo en el comando central y devuelto la esperanza a los ciudadanos que vitorearon su nombre cuando apareció en la plaza central con las últimas luces del día. Al caer la noche, un nuevo aire se respiraba en la Capital. Katarina deseaba regresar a casa, no se sentía muy bien y quería tumbarse un largo rato, sin pensar, sin seguir más órdenes, solo olvidar que había partido la historia de Noxus en dos. En el fondo, la asesina se preguntaba si su padre la odiaba en ese momento, si en la celda que lo tenían había empezado a buscar la manera de hacerle pagar su más reciente traición.

Jericho pareció presentir el malestar de Katarina y pidió a Riven asegurarse de que la asesina llegare a la mansión dónde estaría segura mientras terminaban de tomar absoluto control del Bastión.

-¿Qué la niña no puede cuidarse sola? – preguntó la guerrera haciendo una mueca.

-Riven, quiero que le digas exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo cuando pregunte…

-Sí pregunta –corrigió la soldado -. ¿Quieres tenerla de tu lado, no?. Supongo que conviene tener una casa como la DuCouteau una vez que las cosas se calmen.

-En parte, pero quiero que termine de entender que Noxus es su lugar, su hogar.

Riven levantó los hombros, haría lo que pudiera. Pero, a decir verdad, esa mujer parecía tener un carácter demasiado fuerte para que una conversación ligera pudiera convencerla de lo que fuere que Jericho esperaba de ella.

-DuCouteau, Jericho quiere que te lleve a tu casa…

-¿Qué?

-Que Jericho…

-¿Acaso soy una niña pequeña? – respondió de mal humor.

-Con el tamaño de ese trasero y esas tetas, claramente no. Pero son mis órdenes.

-Por supuesto, el cachorrito con rabia siguiendo las órdenes de su amo.

Riven bufó pero en lugar de regresar caminó detrás de Katarina, hasta que la asesina se percató y la esperó en una esquina de la calle principal.

-Ve a sacarte las pulgas a otro lado…

-Que hija de puta eres– respondió Riven dándole una palmada en el hombro para que siguiera caminando -. Quiero saber, ¿Por qué no mataste a Jericho?

-Me voy por un año y Noxus se va a la mierda. Y todos parecían estar de acuerdo que Darkwill era la causa, entonces, la decisión fue fácil… Noxus o un viejo decrepito que lo estaba hundiendo con él. ¿No se suponía que estabas muerta?

-Nah. Pero hubo un tiempo que me hubiera gustado estarlo. Solo regresé porque Jericho me pidió ayuda, una vez que termine de sacar a Noxus del agujero me iré de nuevo. Tengo… cosas que hacer.

Los ojos de Riven brillaron mientras decía eso último. Si ella no tenía el deseo de quedarse en el imperio una vez Jericho hubiera obrado su magia ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Katarina de hacerlo?. Por primera vez, Riven creía que el General no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, Katarina había mentido. La decisión de no matar a Jericho y desobedecer a su padre no fue sencilla, de hecho, le llevó semanas tomarla. Pues para ella, era como si tuviera que elegir entre reivindicarse con su padre o condenar a Noxus al fracaso. Al final, Katarina decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y hacer lo que la situación pedía: darle una oportunidad a Noxus para resurgir-

Sin oponer más resistencia se encaminó a la mansión, habló con Riven sobre los planes que tenía Swain para el futuro de Noxus y supo por ella que Jericho no pensaba tomar el lugar de Darkwill, sino que su idea era establecer un triunvirato: tres Generales, con igual rango de poder, para evitar que alguno pudiere transformarse en el próximo Borahm Darkwill. Además, Swain reconocía que tres cabezas pensaban mucho mejor que una, y una alianza era siempre más fuerte.

-Ya llegamos. Ahora largo –le espetó Katarina una vez estuvieron en la verja externa de la mansión.

-No tengo nada que hacer. Así que… voy a entrar…

-Por una de tus sucias patas dentro de mi casa y te corto en trocitos tan pequeños que Jericho va a pasar semanas juntándolos…

Katarina observó el rostro inexpresivo de Riven, y esta a su vez, la mueca amenazadora de la asesina. Pero al cabo de algunos segundos, las dos mujeres empezaron a reír y caminaron a la mansión insultándose con gran creatividad.

-Comerás en el suelo, perra.

-He comido en lugares peores…

Al verlas llegar, Cassiopeia corrió y no le importó que pudieran decir después de ella, ni las protestas de Katarina, pues se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana y lloró en su cuello por verla regresar a casa con bien.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Buenas. Si, la skin de pirata (que a mí me encanta a pesar de ser sencilla) es el disfraz de Katarina, y sé que no lo notaron (porque la descripción es vaga) pero Lux anda como Ladrona de hechizos, sin las opciones de mana. Y la madre de Katarina está bien muerta, pero para los interesados: ella fue la promotora original de la rebelión que lidera Swain en el futuro, que de hecho ella y Jericho tenían su atracción pero conoce a Marcus y termina enamorándose de él. De hecho, para Marcus y Jericho están al revés, Jericho era el soldado fiel y Marcus el rebelde, pero con la muerte de Victoria terminan cambiando de bando, Jericho porque empieza a notar las falencias de Darkwill y Marcus porque tiene que proteger a sus hijas. Las pistas están algo regadas, así que por eso hago esta pequeña aclaración.**

 **Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, procuraré que siga siendo agradable.**

 **Para finalizar, yo era re fan de Lilian Voss hasta que se regresó a con los renegados. Osea, creo que es la única renegada que se levantó de la tumba sin el lavado mental automático, me encantó su historia con la cruzada escarlata y solo iba al monasterio a hacer sus misiones. Infortunadamente, ahora está en el pozo que Blizzard tira al 90% de sus personajes interesantes…en fin.**


	40. Mi hogar

**XXXIX.**

 **Mi hogar.**

Katarina observaba, desde la comodidad de las gradas, como Lilian recibía una paliza de Nilse. Aunque ya no se quejaba y aguantaba los golpes con valentía, Cassiopeia no dejaba de sufrir y refunfuñar con cada puñetazo o patada que su hija era incapaz de esquivar. No obstante, la menor de la casa levantaba los puños cada vez que la magullaban e intentaba atinarle algún golpe a su maestra de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A veces lo lograba. Y, a pesar de su estatura y edad, sus puños debían llevar una fuerza considerable ya que Nilse trastabillaba y hacía una mueca de dolor cada vez.

-¿Es necesario que le pegue tan duro? – preguntó Cassiopeia tomando un trago de vino.

-Es entrenamiento Cass. Si Lilian va a unirse al ejército cuando cumpla doce, va a tener que soportar entrenamientos mucho más exigentes y siempre es mejor que vaya bien preparada.

-Estará bien – comentó Riven al lado de Katarina -. Es una niña fuerte, aunque un poco pequeña para su edad…

-Ja. Eso es porque Cass era diminuta, luego estiró.

Riven asintió y continuó dando cuenta del maní.

-Entonces…¿Qué piensa Swain?

-Me dio algunos hombres, partiremos mañana al amanecer. Llegaremos en tres o cuatro días, a buen ritmo. ¿Está segura que no hay problema en levantar un campamento en el viñedo?

-Por supuesto que no, está mucho más cerca que el comando y me interesa mucho que acaban de una vez con la plaga.

-No son insectos comunes. Al parecer se llaman criaturas del vacío. No creo que haga falta decírselo a la legendaria comandante Riven, pero quizá convenga usar un poco la cabeza y no solo la fuerza…

Ese comentario de Katarina le ganó una extraña y larga mirada de su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo que no es usual escucharte hablar con tanta mesura. Parece que la Liga te ha sentado de maravilla, si parece que por fin te decidiste a usar la cabeza…

-Si no fueras mi hermana, te daría una buena bofetada.

-Ah, me encanta cuando te pones violenta Katarina. Me recuerda los viejos tiempos.

Las dos hermanas rieron; Riven se sintió un poco fuera de lugar pero también sonrió. Era raro para ella, que había pasado años vagando por Jonia verse de repente envuelta en la dinámica familiar de esa influyente familia. Quizá antes hubiera sido imposible para ella trabar amistad con alguien como las hermanas DuCouteau, pero luego de haber aprendido tanto en su exilio ella sentía que era una nueva Riven. Una que era capaz de apreciar las pequeñas cosas buenas que ofrece la vida, como una buena copa de vino y una conversación agradable mientras el mundo sigue su curso.

De hecho, Riven ya no sentía que debía preocuparse por el futuro que seguiría Noxus, pues en manos de Jericho y quienes el eligiera para conformar el triunvirato el Imperio florecería una vez más. Quizá en menos tiempo del que se imaginaba cualquiera, los soldados noxianos marcharían al norte para reclamar el territorio perdido con tribus bárbaras, ó también era posible que regresaran a Jonia para intentar conquistarla una vez más. Por eso, de momento, su única preocupación estaba al sur, en las montañas, de dónde habían estado llegando reportes de unos insectos muy agresivos que atacaban animales y humanos por igual. Además, devoraban por completo cualquier cultivo arruinando la economía de esa parte del imperio.

-¿Sabes que me muero por hacer, hermanita?

-No tengo idea.

-Visitar a las gemelas. Aprovechando que estamos aquí, podemos pasarla muy bien con ellas…

-Ve con Riven, antes de que largue puede disfrutar de la capital un poco más – respondió la asesina estirando las piernas y dejando su copa vacía a un lado.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? Tú adorabas visitarlas, es más, te quedabas días enteros. Con las dos… a la vez. No creas que no me contaban todo lo que hacían…

-Si, si. Pero no me interesa ahora. Paso de acostarme con cualquiera y menos juntas…

-Ah, ya veo. Es por ella.

Katarina levantó los hombros y continuó mirando hacía el improvisado campo de entrenamiento: Lilian había tomado un pequeño receso y era el turno de Talón para ser apabullado.

-Solo quiero pasar el resto de tarde aquí, irme a la cama y largarme mañana. Ya lo sabes…

-Si – respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto -. Lo has dicho desde el día que regresaste. Pensé que ya se te había quitado esa idea. Es más, pensé que Riven podía convencerte de quedarte…

-La verdad, yo tampoco planeo quedarme, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Solo iré al sur porque Swain me lo pidió, y porque hay bastantes reportes de gente muriendo. Si las cosas están tan mal, puedo ayudar una última vez, luego desaparezco.

-Las dos son idiotas, este es su hogar. ¿Por qué abandonarlo? – cuestionó Cassiopeia observando a las dos soldados con ira contenida -. Puedes vagar por el imperio si se te antoja, y tú, Katarina, puedes conseguirte una amante aquí, rubia, ojos azules y pequeñita, si es eso lo que te va ahora. Yo puedo ayudarte…

-No voy a discutirlo Cassiopeia, voy a regresar a la Liga porque algo que me pertenece está allí.

Cassiopeia podía sentir la molestia de su hermana con el tema. Ya sabía ella que Katarina no era el tipo de persona que gustara de discutir sus decisiones, si tomaba una determinación se hacía y fin de la historia. Aun así, para Cass era imposible no insistir.

-Solo digo, que si tanto te gusta… puedes traerla. Estamos en una muy buena posición en este momento, solo hay que hablar con Jericho y buscarle algo útil que hacer a la muchachita y ya.

-Hermanita, por favor. Sería una lástima que decidiera irme ahora mismo porque ya no soporto tu constante parloteo.

Riven, que hasta ese momento había sido una espectadora en tanto las hermanas median fuerzas, se animó a hablar, pero no para convencer a la asesina de quedarse sino porque tenía curiosidad.

-Ah. ¿Tienes una amante en la Liga?. No se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien como tú quisiera dejar Noxus por eso…

-No es solo eso. Tu misma lo dijiste, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho. Cass puede encargarse de mantener la casa y el apellido, sé que Jericho planea darme el título de General.

-Ya veo – respondió Riven tomando de un solo trago el resto de su licor -. Tengo que regresar al comando, ultimar detalles para el viaje de mañana.

Dicho eso, Riven partió. Y Cassiopeia siguió su ejemplo desapareciendo dentro de la casa y solo hizo acto de presencia a la hora de la cena, pero, como seguía enojada, no le dirigió la palabra a su hermana durante toda la comida. Ni siquiera cuando Katarina cargó a Lilian hasta su cama se dignó a decirle alguna cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Riven regresó con los soldados para llevarse a Cassipeia al sur. Y Katarina que estaba ya lista sobre su caballo vio a su única hermana subir a un carruaje y cerrar la puerta sin voltear a verla. Eso provocó que la asesina suspirara y se bajara del animal.

-Fern. Lleva el caballo a la salida, espérame allí.

El joven obedeció y la asesina fue hasta el carruaje para abrir la puerta de un tirón. Luego subió al carro y se sentó frente a una Cassiopeia que la ignoró, pero Katarina decidió no prestarle atención a la pataleta de su hermana y habló.

-Ten cuidado Cass.

-No, tu ten cuidado – respondió clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana, retándola a continuar la conversación.

-Muy bien, escucha atentamente hermanita porque será la única explicación que te voy a dar. Ella es mía Cassiopeia, solo mía. Sabe quién soy y lo que soy, pero no está conmigo por eso, no aspira a nada. De hecho, terminó por perder lo poco que le podía quedar porque quiere tenerme cerca.

Cassiopeia apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada. Aunque le molestaba que su hermana estuviere eligiendo a esa mujer por encima de su familia, porque así lo veía ella, se forzaba a ser comprensiva. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, Katarina anhelaba algo con la suficiente fuerza para dejar su orgullo a un lado y ser sincera.

-Cass. Yo sé que puedes hacerte cargo de todo aquí. Dejaste de necesitarme hace mucho tiempo, hermanita.

-Pero te quiero conmigo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quiero cerca, Katarina?.

-Si, lo sé. También me hace falta este lugar, a veces. Pero no puedo quedarme.

Katarina se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, con fuerza suficiente para estrujarla y hacerle saber lo mucho que le pesaba dejarla así, pero también con ternura para dejarle saber cuánto la quería. A pesar de sus diferencias, de las discusiones, del abismo que existía en su forma de ver el mundo, Cassiopeia era su hermanita pequeña, a la que adoraba y quería con todo su corazón. Pero ella estaría bien en Noxus, y Katarina no sabía que ese no era su lugar.

Katarina hizo detener el carruaje en la entrada de la mansión, se bajó y miró como su hermana se limpiaba las lágrimas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa débil.

-Ten cuidado Cass.

-Tú también.

La asesina subió a su montura y cabalgó hasta quedar al lado de Riven.

-Más te vale que cuides a mi hermana – dijo observando la postura incomoda de la mujer sobre la montura -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-La idea de ir a caballo mientras mis hombres van a pie no me gusta.

-Entonces camina. Menuda idiotez.

Riven levantó los hombros y dirigió el caballo a la cabeza de la tropa. Luego dio la orden para que la marcha comenzara; Katarina, por su parte, tomó una dirección diferente y abandonó la capital rumbo al oeste.

Katarina hizo el viaje de regreso en 9 días. Y cuando por fin llegó a Valoran, llamó su atención la fina capa de nieve que cubría el pueblo y sus alrededores. Aquello le pareció sumamente extraño a la asesina, ya que en Valoran no nevaba. Allí, el invierno se limitaba a una baja de temperaturas y a lluvias ocasionales, o eso recordaba de su invierno pasado. Sin embargo, la gente del pueblo no parecía extrañada por el cambio así que Katarina paró en una posada para que Fern pudiera llevarse algo al estómago, también ella comió y luego compró un par de capas gruesas para protegerse de camino a la Liga.

Infortunadamente, ya que el caballo no estaba herrado para cabalgar entre la nieve, Katarina avanzó mucho más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero a menos de veinte minutos de camino la asesina escuchó un sonido extraño, como si algo moviere la nieve. Levantó la vista y detuvo su caballo prestando atención a su entorno, no tardó mucho en notar como la nieve se levantaba y movía en un patrón zigzagueante entre los árboles y directamente hacia ella. Cuando la criatura saltó para atacarla, la noxiana vio también como alguien corría a su encuentro con una lanza a la espalda.

Sin esforzarse mucho, Katarina bajó del caballo y esquivó el ataque, luego tomó una de sus dagas del cinturón y esperó que el insecto atacara nuevamente. Al hacerlo, la noxiana esquivó y lanzó el arma clavándola limpiamente en el lomó. El insecto emitió un chillido agudo y muy desagradable. No obstante, el arma apenas quedó clavada en el caparazón de la criatura, de modo que esta se giró y arremetió nuevamente contra Katarina. En consecuencia, la asesina tuvo que girar y sacar su otra daga y un cuchillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de usarlos, ya que la figura que había visto saltó por encima de ella y atravesó el animal con la punta de su arma clavándolo al suelo.

Cuando se levantó, Katarina inspeccionó el insecto, luego a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. Al principio, la asesina pensó que se trataba de algún mercenario contratado por la Liga, o quizá un nuevo miembro de la prestigiosa institución, pero una vez que la mujer levantó la vista del bicho y sacó su arma la noxiana pudo ver con claridad su rostro y recordó haberla visto antes, una vez, justo el día que se había marchado. La mujer también la observó, frunció las cejas y colocó su arma a su espalda para cruzarse de brazos.

Durante algunos segundos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron. Finalmente, una tercera voz rompió el silencio. Una que ambas reconocían a la perfección, pero en tanto Kahina permaneció de pie, observando el rostro de la noxiana cambiar y girarse en la dirección que provenía el sonido, Katarina empezó a correr apenas supo con exactitud hacía dónde debía llevarla sus piernas. Y, en tanto la asesina trotaba, Luxanna volvía a gritar el nombre de su amiga mientras se apoyaba en un árbol a maldecir su estado físico. Sin embargo, no levantó la vista del suelo hasta que escuchó pasos hundirse en la nieve muy cerca de ella.

Luxanna levantó la vista y la persona que vio allí, una mujer de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro no le pareció familiar durante algunos segundos, pero cuando la reconoció corrió hacia ella y la abrazo tomando entre sus manos las mejillas heladas y colocándose de puntillas para poder besarla. Katarina, por su parte, abrazó el cuerpo de Lux y levantó a la chica del suelo. Se besaron durante un buen rato, hasta que fue Lux quien se separó para observar con mayor detenimiento a su noxiana.

-Cabello negro – comentó la rubia pasando un mechón entre sus dedos -. Te queda bien, pero me gusta más el tono natural.

-Ah, sí. Olvidé que lo había teñido. Y tú, te lo dejaste crecer…

-Si. Es que, recordé cuando me dijiste que te gustaba más con el cabello largo. Y bueno, quería gustarte más cuando regresaras – confesó la maga dándole un besó más.

-Entonces ¿Me extrañaste?

Lux no respondió, simplemente rio. Rio porque el tono juguetón de la noxiana transmitía muy bien la insinuación y, también, porque un simple si no bastaba para expresar las noches en vela, las horas perdidas pensando en ella. Y durante esos largos tres meses que había pasado sin Katarina, sus sentimientos solo se fueron fortaleciendo.

-Si, mucho – aceptó con una sonrisa sincera -. Te extrañé cada día, cada minuto. ¿Es exagerado si te digo que cada segundo?

-Así debe ser – respondió Katarina con autosuficiencia -. Quizá me vaya de nuevo, para que me extrañes más, para que me desees más.

-Hay algo más importante que desearte, o que extrañarte Katarina.

Al escuchar su nombre en la melodiosa y dulce voz de Lux, la asesina no pudo más que tomarle las mejillas y volver a besarla con dedicación. Esta vez, cuando se separaron, la expresión de Lux desbordaba cariño, la caricia que le hizo fue delicada. Casi como si la demaciana temiera que de aplicar solo un poco más de presión Katarina desaparecería. Y luego, sin ponerse a pensar si era el momento, o el lugar Luxanna se liberó del gran secreto que solo podía compartir con ella.

-Te amo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **La próxima semana estará divina.**


	41. El camino a Shurima

**XL.**

 **El camino a Shurima.**

Cassiopeia esquivó el ataque del insecto con facilidad, luego tomó el cuchillo que tenía en su cinturón y acabó con la vida del animalejo procurando que su sangre no le salpicare la ropa o la piel. No estaba de humor para ensuciarse tan temprano. Aunque esa mañana había despertado sintiéndose inusualmente alegre, quizá era el viento fresco de la montaña, o quizá era el casi olvidado subidón de adrenalina que producía una pelea.

Riven agitó su espada una vez y el ataque resultante avanzó acabando con una oleada de insectos, luego giró para observar como Cassiopeia esquivaba y mataba sus propios bichos con gran facilidad. También sus soldados avanzaban entre las criaturas. De hecho, desde que había iniciado el ascenso Riven encontró la tarea sencilla, quizá porque Katarina les había comunicado ya que esperar y estaban preparados para contrarrestar a las criaturas. Los únicos insectos que posaban una amenaza seria eran las orugas, pues una vez caía alguna la primera línea levantaba su escudo para bloquear el daño de la explosión y, gracias al encantamiento que poseían, los residuos corrosivos no menguaban la capacidad del equipamiento.

-¡Avancen! – ordenó Riven con voz potente.

Los soldados obedecieron de inmediato y formaron un bloque a medida que iban ascendiendo por el camino. Cassipeia guardó su arma y se colocó al lado de Riven quien blandió su letal espada rúnica una vez más para acabar con las criaturas rezagadas.

-Admito que no pensé fuera capaz de defenderse tan bien por si sola…

Cassiopeia rio.

-No soy Katarina, pero puedo luchar si es absolutamente necesario. Aunque, en lo personal, prefiero dejarle el trabajo a otros…

-Si, bueno. Eso es exactamente lo que los nobles hacen todo el tiempo – contestó la comandante atacando de nuevo.

-Tengo muchos talentos.

Guardaron silencio y continuaron montaña arriba. A medida que el escuadrón avanzaba, la vegetación fue haciéndose cada vez más escasa, dejaron de percibir animales y la tierra se cubría de una extraña baba purpura. No dificultaba el caminar, de hecho, parecía tener el efecto contrario ya que las suela de las botas se aferraban con mayor firmeza y el ascenso era mucho más sencillo. Caminaron durante medio día, hasta que el piso estuvo completamente cubierto de la sustancia y la única vida del lugar parecían ser las extrañas criaturas, todo lo demás, estaba muerto.

-Hay algo delante – comentó Riven al percibir un resplandor violeta.

-Bueno, me intriga más lo que no hay.

Más arriba, la montaña parecía haberse esfumado. Grandes trozos de piedra cubrían la zona. Riven ordenó a sus soldados marchar con precaución, ya que llevaban un buen rato caminando sin ser atacados y la comandante creía que, si aquel extraño resplandor violeta era su objetivo los últimos insectos estarían esperando por ellos allí.

Sin embargo, el grupo llegó a la nueva cima, dónde un cráter les dio la bienvenida y metros abajo, justo en el centro, pulsaba una concentración de energía con la forma de una grieta. Tanto Riven como Cassiopeia observaron durante un largo rato el extraño fenómeno, hasta que se volvió aún más raro cuando algo empezó a brotar de la fisura: insectos.

-Mantengan la posición.

A la orden de su comandante, el escuadrón acabó con la oleada de bichos y esperó, durante varios minutos que una segunda apareciera, pero la fisura solo pulsó y brilló sin que nada más ocurriera. Aunque Katarina les había dicho todo lo que sabía, no mencionó jamás un fenómeno como ese, así que Riven hizo lo único sensato en ese momento y ordenó levantar un campamento, repartir turnos de guardia y estar siempre alerta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Riven a Cassiopeia que se miraba la fisura en tanto los soldaos levantaban una tienda.

-Katarina dijo que estas criaturas vienen de Icathia. Y lo que logré investigar no ayuda en nada, solo hay menciones por aquí y por allá, puramente anecdóticas y que parecen más historias para asustar niños. Parece que la única forma de saber exactamente qué es esto es ir directamente a la fuente…

-¿A Icathia? – indagó Riven levantando una ceja.

-Exactamente. De hecho, comandante, ¿Puede enviarle una carta a Jericho?. Dígale a dónde vamos.

-¿Vamos? – repitió la soldado mientras Cassiopeia empezaba a caminar -. ¿Quién va?

-Usted y yo, por supuesto. ¿No creerá que una pobre mujer indefensa como yo va a ir sola?

Riven rio. Cassiopeia podía ser muchas cosas, eso no lo dudaba por un segundo, pero indefensa seguro que no era una de esas. Aun así, Riven no podía abandonar a sus hombres e irse con Cassiopeia sin más.

-No podemos irnos de inmediato.

-Claro que podemos. Es más rápido si bordeamos la montaña y vamos al puerto de Qualthala.

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a embarcarnos, no tenemos oro? – protestó Riven mientras le hacía señas a un soldado.

-Ese no es problema. Cualquiera de mis joyas vale suficiente. Así que, no sé tarde comandante.

Dicho eso, Cassiopeia comenzó a bordear el cráter; Riven la observó boquiabierta durante unos segundos antes de centrar su atención en el joven que formaba a su lado.

-Tendrás que viajar hasta el viñedo DuCouteau, diles a los hombres que dejamos allí que traigan provisiones, van a tener que quedarse aquí y vigilar esa cosa ¿Entendido?. Luego, sigue hasta el Bastión, habla con el General Swain y dile exactamente todo lo que hemos visto, que envié más hombres y recursos, los suficientes para establecer un fuerte y asegurar la zona.

El muchacho asintió y partió colina abajo a cumplir sus órdenes. Riven, por su parte, fue hasta el caballo y tomó toda la comida y agua que tenía, luego tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su segundo al mando y decirle como proceder. Luego, volvió a correr para encontrarse con Cassiopeia que ya se alejaba del lugar por el otro costado.

Durante el descenso no hablaron mucho, Cassiopeia iba a paso rápido y su resistencia física no menguaba a pesar de llevar caminando toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Algo que sorprendía de sobre manera a la guerrera, pues ella había asumido que la rubia carecía de todo entrenamiento. Y, por llenar los minutos muertos, Riven se animó a entablar conversación.

-Ha hecho este camino antes ¿No?

-Si, es mucho más rápido que dar la vuelta a la montaña. Hace años solíamos enviar mercancía por este paso.

-Pues yo nunca había venido por aquí.

A pesar de que el atajo reducía significativamente el tiempo de viaje, no llegarían a Qualthala antes de que cayera la noche. Por ello, buscaron refugio en una formación rocosa y encendieron una fogata, comieron un poco y se prepararon para pasar la noche. Por cuestiones de guardar calor humano, Riven tuvo que abrazar el cuerpo de Cassiopeia.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente reanudaron el viaje. Comieron un poco mientras caminaban y llegaron a destino pasado el mediodía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cassiopeia fue hasta uno de los tantos puestos de mercado y vendió uno de sus anillos por cuatro bolsas de oro. Luego buscó un barco y partieron rumbo a Stonewall. Desde allí tomarían otro bote a Tereshni.

Durante los tres días y medio que les tomó llegar a su primer destino, Riven se sorprendió en descubrir como Cassiopeia era capaz de manipular con tanta facilidad a la gente, a punta de sonrisas y palabras bonitas. Cuando bajaron, todos en el barco juraban sobre sus vidas que Cassiopeia no era más que la hija de un noble académico en busca de conocimiento, y Riven, por supuesto, era su escolta personal. Con algo más de persuasión y unas cuantas piezas de oro se embarcaron rumbo a Tereshni. Una vez allí, Cassipeia consiguió un par de camellos para viajar por tierra a Bel'zhum.

-Entonces, Riven. ¿Vas a decirme por qué la prisa en regresar a Jonia?

-No hay ninguna razón – contestó la soldado mientras cabalgaba -. Solo es un lugar en que puedo desaparecer. A pesar de todo lo que les hicimos los noxianos… algunas personas no nos guardan rencor y hay una pareja de ancianos que, bueno, ya te conté que perdieron a sus dos hijos y cuando me encontraron cuidaron de mí.

-¿No es por algún amante entonces?.

-No… nadie así.

-Ya veo. Yo pensaba que su caso era como el de mi hermana. Queriendo abandonar su hogar por las piernas de una muchachita…

-Ja, eso sí que no lo hubiera imaginado nunca. No con las cosas que se cuentan de su hermana.

-Katarina arruina su reputación tan rápido como es capaz de cortarle la garganta a un objetivo. Debió quedarse en casa. Si me hubiera imaginado que haría una cosa así, no se me hubiera dado por apoyarla en la Liga.

Riven se acomodó el turbante y aprovechó para rascarse el cuello. El calor de las arenas Shurimanas la estaba haciendo sudar a borbotones, y eso la forzaba a tomar agua más a menudo. Pero, lo que en verdad la tenía al borde de un colapso era la arena. Sentía los diminutos granos colarse por cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Y, quién es la muchacha? – preguntó mientras se rascaba en vano.

-Una chiquilla demaciana…

-Oh…

-En fin, según este mapa… deberíamos llegar esta noche.

Aunque la comandante no dijo nada, y continuaron hablando esporádicamente de cuanto tema iba saliendo se quedó pensando muy seriamente en la asesina y su motivación para abandonar Noxus. Ella no pensaba que fuere definitivo, más tarde que temprano todo noxiano buscaría volver a su hogar, así hubiere renegado de él durante muchos años. Sabía que eso le pasaría a ella también, y que aún si tener ningún motivo para regresar y muchos para establecerse en otro lugar, al final volvería a Noxus. Así que, seguramente también sería así para Katarina.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, el sol también pareció apiadarse de Riven y pareció brillar con menos intensidad a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Al caer la noche, llegaron a Bel'zhum y buscaron una posada en las afueras de la ciudad. Dejaron sus camellos en el establo y fueron directamente al comedor. O al menos así lo hizo Riven, porque su acompañante se quedó atrás hablando con un sujeto tuerto que atropellaba la lengua común lo suficiente para hacerse entender.

Aquella taberna, comedor y sala de juegos no era muy diferente de las decenas que había visitado Riven durante toda su vida, había viajeros y comerciantes comiendo, bandidos y mercenarios jugando o bebiendo, y otros pueblerinos pasando el rato en las mesas. De modo que la comandante buscó un lugar libre y se tumbó a esperar que alguien fuere a tomar su orden. No se fijó de más en la gente y solo levantó la cabeza cuando una jovencita fue a preguntarle que deseaba comer. Sin perder tiempo Riven ordeno dos porciones, agua y cerveza. Luego, buscó entre la multitud a Cassiopeia y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando la vio hablando con un par de sujetos en la barra.

-¿Y dónde quiere ir? – preguntó el más anciano.

-Bueno, mis apuntes indican que Icathia es el…

-No. Búsquese otro – respondió el sujeto dándole la espalda para seguir bebiendo.

Casiopeia intentó con otros mercenarios, pero todos la dejaban hablando sola cuando mencionaba exactamente el lugar que quería visitar. Eso ya era sospechoso, pero aun así, continuó firme en su propósito.

-¿Y si estuviera dispuesta a pagar un poco más de la tarifa? – intentó la noxiana haciendo un esfuerzo norme por mantener su papel.

-No.

La rubia estaba a punto de perder los estribos cundo escuchó una risa ahogada a su lado. Cuando levantó la vista se topó con una figura femenina prácticamente recostada sobre la mesa. La mujer levantó su rostro moreno y sus ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, luego terminó su bebida de un solo trago y se estiró lo necesario para hablar.

-¿Cuánto está dispuesta a pagar?

-Cincuenta monedas – respondió la noxiana.

Pero la mujer rio, se enderezó por completo y recostó su cuerpo sobre la silla, dejando ver el bonito rostro que tenía.

-Usted tiene un problema y yo tengo un precio, pero treinta monedas no está ni cerca.

-¿Y cuál es _su_ precio? – respondió Cassiopeia marcando las palabras con un doble sentido que no pasó desapercibido para la mercenaria.

-Por llevarla a Icathia, 130 monedas. Y tendrá que pagar cualquier extra…

Cassiopeia sonrió, pero en realidad evaluaba seriamente la posibilidad de mandarla al infierno. Esa mujer lo sabía, pero su rostro no cambió, sus ojos permanecieron en los suyos y durante algunos segundos se posaron sorbe su cuerpo detallándolo con cierto descaro. Más allá de las posibilidades que eso suponía, Cassiopeia sabía muy bien que en ese pueblo no encontraría nadie más dispuesto a acompañarla en esa travesía y no podía hacer el viaje solo con Riven. Así que levantó su mano para ofrecérsela a la desconocida. Además, la voz profunda y ese acento rustico le gustaban cada vez más, y solo los dioses sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se divirtió de verdad.

-Muy bien. 130 monedas y los gasto extra. ¿Partimos en la mañana? – sugirió esperando con la mano estirada.

-No, hay que partir esta noche.

Aunque demoró, la mercenaria aceptó su mano y le dio un apretón firme, a la vez que sus dedos rozaron la parte interior de su palma al momento de retirarse, sus ojos siempre en los suyos.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, sígame, solo voy por mi escolta y con gusto nos iremos.

La menor de la casa DuCouteau buscó a Riven entre la gente y no se sorprendió de encontrarla con la cara entre un plato de comida engullendo como si no hubiera mañana. Vio también la segunda porción que debía ser para ella.

-Riven, nos vamos.

La mercenaria llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer de cabello blanco levantar la cara de la comida y limpiarse un poco la boca con el dorso de la mano. Nada más con verla podía confirmar su teoría sobre su nueva jefa.

-¿No podemos comer primero?

-Si quieren salir con vida de aquí, entonces no – contestó la mercenaria ajustando su arma.

Riven miró a la desconocida, luego a Cassiopeia y largó un suspiro, tomó la jarra de cerveza y se la bebió de un solo tirón mientras iba incorporándose cuan alta era. Esperó que Cassiopeia le diera un par de cucharadas a su porción de comida y luego se fueron dejando el pago por la cena en la mesa.

Una vez afuera, la mercenaria fue con ellas al establo y tomó su propia montura. Se colocó delante del grupo y las llevó por estrechas calles hasta las afueras de la ciudad, todo sin decir una sola palabra. Y, de hecho, no fue hasta que el grupo estuvo a una distancia prudente de la ciudad que aminoró el paso y habló.

-Los noxianos no son bienvenidos en Bel'zhum, no importa si la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo en anexarse al imperio de forma voluntaria. La todavía se guardan viejos rencores.

-¿Es por eso que no querían llevarnos?

-No. Eso es porque nadie quiere poner un pie en Icathia, no solo el destino es _poco atractivo_ también el viaje es peligroso.

-Y… ¿Podemos saber el nombre de nuestra guía? – preguntó Cassiopeia guiando su camello para cabalgar al lado de la mujer, dejando así a Riven en la cola.

-Sivir ¿Y usted es?.

-Cassiopeia DuCouteau _encantada_ de conocerla.

Riven rodó los ojos y bufó hastiada con su suerte. Nada más con ver el lenguaje corporal de la rubia estaba claro lo que buscaba, y la otra mujer parecía entender a la perfección sus poco sutiles insinuaciones. Parecía que ese viaje por el abrazador desierto shurimano acaba de volverse todavía más insoportable.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Estos títulos serán un chiste para mí pero si lo pillan los amaré.**

 **BTW, como dije antes, esta historia se centra en Kata y Lux pero este arco argumental es puro plot (y personajes nuevos) así que, aprovecho las fechas navideñas para subirlo seguido, así no extrañamos tanto a nuestras protas.**

 **Also feliz navidad.**


	42. Las dos Princesas

**XLI.**

 **Las dos Princesas.**

Riven dormía plácidamente envuelta en la nueva manta que le había procurado Cassiopeia, estaba tan a gusto que le costó un poco despertarse con los extraños ruidos que perturbaban su descanso. En un principio, la noxiana no les prestó atención, su cansancio del día y el agradable calor que la envolvía eran mucho más tentadores que el deseo de saber que causaba los ruidos. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, terminó abriendo los ojos, solo para toparse con la parcial oscuridad de la noche, el resplandor de la fogata que había a su espalda iluminaba apenas unos cuantos metros más allá de su lugar de reposo. Durante varios segundos, la comandante solo parpadeo intentando espantar el sueño, y no escuchó nada, pero luego, justo cuando estaba cerrando de nuevo los ojos llegó a ella un nuevo sonido.

La comandante espabiló entonces, abrió los ojos por completo y se quedó muy quietecita evaluando su situación. Su arma estaba a escasos diez centímetros de ella, podía tomar en segundos, invocar el escudo y comprarse el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar a un ataque. Una vez visualizada la estrategia, la noxiana giró el cuerpo y estiró el brazo, dando una vuelta completa e invocando la runa protectora del arma buscó frenéticamente a su atacante, pero lo único que vio fue como a menos de metro y medio suyo Cassiopeia besaba a la mercenaria mientras esta, recostada sobre una piedra, acariciaba con mucha comodidad sus pechos desnudos.

Las dos mujeres separaron sus labios para observar a Riven mirándolas con la cara descompuesta. Cassiopeia rio y acomodó su cuerpo enderezándose un poco sobre Sivir.

-¿Te despertaste?

-En serio, haciendo eso… justo a mi lado. ¿No podían irse un poco más allá? – reclamó la soldado poniendo mala cara y lanzando su arma a un lado.

Riven escuchó de nuevo la risa de Cassiopeia, al menos parecía que a la mujer la situación le resultaba extremadamente graciosa, pero la mercenaria parecía pasar de todo el drama mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la mujer; Cass gimió satisfecha con las caricias de Sivir que en ese momento empezaba a bajar a sus pechos.

-Podrías unirte – propuso Cassiopeia.

La mueca de la soldado provocó que la rubia sonriera todavía más, pues esa expresión ofendida le parecía adorable, pero en el momento que Sivir mordió uno de sus pezones volvió a gemir quedamente. Riven reconoció en ese momento el sonido que la había despertado y gruñó, pero aún así permaneció observando como la mercenaria llevaba una de sus manos al sexo de la noxiana y sus dedos se perdían dentro de ella.

-¿No se supone que estas casada? – preguntó Riven recostándose sin apartar la vista.

En realidad, a Riven ya no le molestaba tanto que siguieran tocándose, pero si le intrigaba el comportamiento de Cassiopeia.

-¿Yo? – pregunto mientras reía -. Por supuesto que no. Amo a Frederik pero no tengo pensado casarme con él, o con nadie en realidad.

-Yo creía que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me había picado el mismo bicho que a mi hermana? – dijo girando del rostro para clavar sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria en la comandante -. Me gusta disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que tiene para ofrecer la vida.

Riven no pudo evitarse sentirse algo incómoda en ese instante. Por mucho que no sintiera ningún deseo sexual, esa mirada la hacía sentir inquieta.

-Solo, no hagan tanto ruido, voy a dormir – dijo la comandante y se giró enfurruñándose en la manta y haciendo un esfuerzo por borrar esos ojos de su mente.

Pero Cassiopeia la ignoró por completo, desde que la comandante se giró la noxiana se dedicó por completo a Sivir, a revolverle el cabello con los dedos, a rasguñarle suavemente la espalda cada vez que la mercenaria le daba un poquito de placer. Tampoco se silenció, gimió y rio en armonía con los dedos de Sivir dentro de ella, le pidió que fuere más rápido, o que la penetrara con un poquito más de fuerza, todo mientras a Riven empezaba a taladrarle la cabeza su voz lujuriosa y el vívido recuerdo de sus ojos velados por el deseo. Pero la comandante, que no había sentido necesidad de los placeres carnales en años no cayó en la deliciosa trampa que Cassiopeia tendía y se mantuvo firme, estrujando la manta.

En algún momento de la noche, luego de un escandaloso orgasmo, tanto Cassiopeia como Sivir se vistieron y se fueron a dormir, y Riven pudo por fin descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Riven se levantó con la cabeza embotada, quizá fue la falta de sueño, los sueños extraños que tuvo o, lo más seguro, todo el sol que había estado recibiendo esos días por fin empezaba a afectarle. A pesar de haber pasado muchos años de su vida a la intemperie, el sol shurimano era particularmente fuerte, quemaba y picaba con tal intensidad que la noxiana se arrepintió de estar allí. Aún así, recogió su manta, le sacudió toda la arena que pudo y fue al lado de Sivir que estaba cortando trozos de queso para desayunar.

-Buenos días – saludó Cassiopeia al unirse al desayuno.

A diferencia de su compatriota, la noble noxiana parecía llevar los principios de insolación mucho mejor y también parecía de mejor humor. Se sentó al lado de Sivir y le arrebató el trozo de queso que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, cuando la mercenaria intentó reclamarle, la rubia se acercó para besarla y continuó comiendo como si nada.

-¿Y bien, cual es el itinerario de hoy?

Sivir tomó un cuchillo de su tobillera y trazó una equis en la arena, luego trazo una línea más o menos recta hasta que hizo otra equis más grande al final.

-Hay que llegar a Vekaura hoy, se acerca una tormenta…

Riven levantó la vista y frunció las cejas al observar el cielo completamente despejado, con el sol ya levantándose para abrazarlas por el horizonte.

-Llegaremos a media tarde si tomamos un pequeño descanso en un oasis a medio camino. Hoy hará más sol que de costumbre.

Riven suspiró.

-Muy bien – contestó Cassiopeia comiéndose el último trozo de queso -. Entonces en marcha.

Las tres mujeres subieron a sus monturas y tomaron camino. Ninguna decía nada, algo que Riven no terminaba de comprender. Pues Cassiopeia había estado bastante parlanchina hasta el día anterior, pero con la cabeza empezando a darle vueltas otra vez, prefirió no pensar en nada más complicado que mantenerse sobre la montura. Al menos así, podía mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Y, entonces, el grupo cruzo las arenas en relativa paz, hasta que al medio día llegaron por fin al oasis que la mercenaria había prometido. Riven bajó de su bestia y fue directamente a la fuente de agua, pero Sivir fue más rápida y la detuvo tomándola por el cuello de su camisa,

-Dije que podíamos descansar aquí, no que puedes tocar el agua.

-¿Qué?

-Todo en este desierto tiene su lugar, este oasis es _propiedad_ de una banda. Mercenarios menos agradables que yo, si el vigía nota que has tocado su preciosa agua van a venir por nosotras – dijo Sivir adelantándose para trazar una línea en la arena con la punta de su calzado -. Si pasamos de esta marca, será suficiente para que vengan…

Riven volvió a suspirar y regresó a la sombra de la palmera dónde descansaba Cassiopeia.

-¿No tienes agua suficiente en tu alforja? – preguntó Cass.

-Si, para tomar, no para lanzarme de cara. No soporto este sol, el calor es demasiado. ¿Cómo puede vivir la gente en este lugar?

-Se acostumbra – contestó la noxiana haciendo espacio para que Sivir tomara asiento bajo la sombra -. No pensé que la legendaria comandante Riven fuere tan poco tolerante al sol…

-No debería confiarse mucho, Cassiopeia. El desierto es un lugar traicionero.

La aludida sonrió ante las palabras de la mercenaria y se acercó a ella para besarla, la shurimana no opuso resistencia.

-Deberíamos comer. Si no puedo zambullirme al menos puedo distraerme del maldito calor con comida.

-Bien, pero tengan sus armas cerca. En caso de que Kahli y sus hombres decidan venir de todas formas…

-Genial… - respondió Riven quitándose el turbante y dejándose caer cuan larga era.

En realidad, a Riven no le interesaba si los dueños del oasis aparecían o no, tampoco buscaba o huía de alguna pelea, pero no quería luchar si eso significaba acalorarse todavía más. Así que, en tanto comía iba sintiéndose agradecida de no ver a ningún jinete acercarse. Pero su buen humor no duro mucho, justo en el momento que terminaba su pan, pudo divisar a lo lejos un grupo de gente que iba acercándose.

-Vámonos – sugirió la soldado.

-No, nos seguirán y no podemos llegar al pueblo con ellos. No van a dejar que nos quedemos o compremos nada, hay que esperarlos.

Con gran calma, Sivir siguió comiendo y recibiendo las caricias o besos que Cassiopeia le daba. No le molestaba en lo mínimo, la noxiana era atractiva, besaba bien, tenía buen cuerpo y también se desenvolvía bastante bien como compañera sexual. A pesar de las apariencias, las dos sabían perfectamente que esperar de la otra y hacía que su interacción fuere mucho más fluida y amena.

Kahli y su docena de matones habían llegado al final, bajaban de sus monturas exhibiendo sus cimitarras y dagas con aspaviento. Como si eso debiera ser suficiente para asustar a las mujeres, más ninguna de las tres sentía el menor temor, Riven porque sabía que con blandir su espada una sola vez era suficiente para matarlos a todos. Sivir porque conocía a Kahli y entendía que se conformaría con algunas monedas. Y Cassiopeia porque prefería ver la arena esfumarse que ocupar su mente con seres tan simples como aquellos.

-Sivir, preciosa. Creí que no te volveríamos a ver por aquí.

Dijo el líder, Kahli, mientras se acercaba quedando a tan solo un par de metros del grupo. Por respuesta, Sivir se colocó de pie, levantó un poco las manos más los ojos del sujeto no abandonaron el arma que descansaba en la cadera de la mercenaria.

-No tocamos el agua.

-Si, si. Pero este sigue siendo mi oasis.

Dicho eso, los otros siete sujetos rodearon e grupo, colocaron sus manos muy cerca de sus armas y observaron con cierta superioridad a las mujeres; Riven hizo una mueca de disgusto y Cassiopeia sonrió verdaderamente divertida.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sivir -. ¿Cuánto nos va a costar, veinte monedas?

-Ah, veo que no has cambiado nada. ¿Solo veinte, por dejarte disfrutar de este paraíso? – contestó el sujeto dando un par de pasos -. He estado un poco solo desde que te fuiste, quizá mis hombres y yo olvidemos este asunto con un poco de compañía…

Esta vez, Cassiopeia no pudo contener la risa, y todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-Lo siento, creí que era broma – dijo levantándose -. Solo tome las monedas y nos iremos. Sin problemas.

Tanto Sivir como Riven intercambiaron una mirada, al parecer el plan de solucionar ese pequeño percance de la manera más pacifica posible acababa de irse al trasto.

En tanto Cassiopeia sacaba de su bolsa las veinte piezas de oro, Riven se levantó despacio e hizo un ademán de empuñar su espada rota, pero los hombres tomaron rápidamente sus armas y las desenvainaron colocándose en posición defensiva.

-De verdad, solo tomen el oro…

-No. Puedo tomar lo que se me dé la gana – respondió Kahli observando con cierta superioridad a la mercenaria -. Esta vez, si nos vamos a divertir muñequita.

En segundos, Sivir tomó su arma y la lanzó cortándole un brazo a Kahli casi al mismo tiempo que Riven invocaba la hoja de su arma y la blandía matando a los otros siente hombres con tan sencillo movimiento. Mientras el líder gritaba de dolor por su miembro cercenado, Sivir sacó su cuchillo y lo degolló sin mayor dilación.

-Bueno, ¿Seguimos? – dijo Cassiopeia guardando el oro con toda tranquilidad.

-¿De verdad le íbamos a pagar a estas basuras?

-Era más sencillo, Kahli era un imbécil, pero no era tan ambicioso como otros. Habrá que lidiar con el próximo que se autoproclame rey de los bandidos…

Las tres tomaron sus animales y los guiaron hasta el lado opuesto del oasis, luego Sivir regresó para tomar los objetos de mayor valor y atar los camellos para que fuere más sencillo llevarlos al pueblo. Los vendería por algunas monedas y consideraría ese pequeño percance como una ganancia ocasional.

El resto del trayecto se hizo en silencio, el sol seguía tan fuerte como al medio día, pero en el horizonte Riven podía ver ya la tormenta de arena que se acercaba. Por suerte, lograron llegar a

Vekaura antes de quedar completamente atrapadas. Sivir cambió los animales por un poco de oro, vendió las armas a otros mercenarios que encontró en la posada e hizo otras tantas monedas, y luego se sentó a comer con Cassiopeia y Riven. A pesar de las miradas que recibían, nadie perturbó su cena pero la mercenaria sugirió que ocuparan todas una misma habitación, pues a pesar de no creer que el resto de la banda de atrevería a ir al pueblo en medio de la tormenta, la precaución nunca estaba de más.

Fue así como Riven terminó durmiendo en el suelo, sobre las mantas de todas porque pasó de dormir con las otras dos mujeres en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de comprar provisiones y llenar sus pieles de agua partieron rumbo al sur cruzando el rio por turnos en un barco pesquero. Una vez del otro lado, Riven y Cassiopeia se colocaron detrás de Sivir y marcharon a su rito durante los siguientes dos días. Salvo los ocasionales comentarios e Cassiopeia, o las quejas de Riven por el sofocante calor y la arena que se le metía en todas partes, no hablaron.

De hecho, no fue hasta el anochecer del tercer día que tuvieron una conversación de verdad.

-Mañana partiremos al amanecer, no podemos parar hasta llegar a la montaña…

-De acuerdo.

-Pisen exactamente dónde yo lo haga.

Fue la última advertencia de la mercenaria, luego de eso se enfurruñó en su manta y se quedó dormida. Las otras dos mujeres la imitaron luego de terminar su cena.

Tal como lo había indicado Sivir, el pequeño grupo viajaban en fila, con Cassiopeia y Riven haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir las huellas de la mercenaria. Sin embargo, cuando había pasado un par de horas desde el inicio de su travesía, un extraño ruido llamó la atención de la comandante. Luego, pudo ver como a la distancia la arena parecía moverse.

-Maldición.

Sivir bajó de un brinco de su montura, al igual que Riven que tomó su espada e invocó la hoja sin tener la menor idea de porque lo hacía. Afortunadamente, cuando el cúmulo de arena movediza estuvo lo suficiente cerca para revelar una criatura que saltaba de la misma con clara intención de atacarla, la noxiana no tuvo más que blandir su arma y destrozar el animal. Una segunda criatura, más pequeña saltó del agujero, pero esta vez fue Sivir quien la cortó limpiamente por la mitad.

-Esa cosa, está bien afilada – comentó Riven guardando su espada.

-Por supuesto, es la diferencia entre vivir o morir…

Cassiopeia, que ni siquiera se había molestado en preocuparse por su seguridad pregunto si ya podían continuar, y estaban tanto Sivir como Riven por subirse al camello cuando percibieron un segundo movimiento en la misma dirección que el primero. Riven tomó su arma, lista para repetir el ataque, pero Sivir se colocó delante suyo obligándola a detenerse. Y la noxiana no se explicó la extraña acción hasta que la criatura saltó de entre la arena y quedó, de pie, justo frente a la mercenaria.

En lugar de lucir como un escorpión muy grande y muy feo, lo que tenían en frente parecía humano. Y cuando el extraño casco se retiró, todas pudieron ver un bonito rostro observándolas con cierta curiosidad.

-Sivir – dijo la recién llegada -. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Trabajar – respondió la mercenaria cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo.

Cassioppeia notó de inmediato la mirada que la desconocida muchachita le dedicaba a la mercenaria, parecía que deseaba decirle algo más, pero se contenía y la mujer tampoco parecía facilitarle nada quedándose cruzada de brazos con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Quieren llegar a Icathia.

-¿Por qué? – indagó la chica sin dejar de mirar a la mercenaria.

-No sé, me están pagando para que las lleve. No me interesa porque quieren ir a ese agujero…

La joven entrecerró los ojos y bufó, al parecer no le gustaba la manera en que la mercenaria se refería a Icathia.

-Es cierto que hemos visto tiempos mejores, pero Icathia no es un agujero…

Sivir levantó los hombros y continuó mirando desafiante a la joven. Cassiopeia aprovechó la calma para bajar del camello y acercarse a la recién llegada.

-¿Podemos dejar la hostilidad para después?. Mi nombre es Cassiopeia…

La chica de cabello negro miró a la mujer durante algunos segundos, luego a Sivir, quien seguía de brazos cruzados con cara de aburrida, y se animó a hablar.

-Kai'Sa… ¿Usted quiere ir a Icathia?

-Si. Es nuestro objetivo…

-¿Por qué? – indagó la chica acercándose.

Riven hizo un ademán de tomar su arma, pero Cassiopeia pareció leer su mente y levanto una mano para detenerla.

-Queremos información sobre unas criaturas, es todo.

-¿Qué criaturas? – volvió a peguntar la chica, las marcas de su rostro perecieron brillar durante una fracción de segundo.

-Criaturas del vacío – respondió Cassiopeia sin apartar la vista de la muchacha.

Esas palabras generaron una reacción algo extraña en la joven, pues dejo de avanzar, miró a Sivir y luego contrajo el rostro varias veces, hasta que finalmente frunció las cejas y habló con un tono de voz mucho más serio.

-Ya no hay criaturas del vacío, solo quedan los Xer'sai.

El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos.

-Es mejor que se vayan.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Riven guardando su espada.

Kai'Sa observó a la otra extranjera durante algunos segundos, pero a diferencia del tono poco amable que parecía utilizar con Cassiopeia respondió con tranquilidad.

-Lo que acaban de matar.

-Pues esas cosas son como versiones gigantes de los bichos que vinimos a buscar, así que… no vamos a irnos hasta saber qué demonios son esas cosas y por qué están apareciendo en Noxus.

-¿Apareciendo en Noxus? – repitió desconcertada.

-Si, apareciendo, y no es lo único. Hay una… especie de grieta en la maldita montaña y están…

-¿¡Una grieta!? – volvió a repetir levantándola voz -. ¡Sivir!

La mercenaria cambió su actitud despreocupada de inmediato, miró a las dos noxianas y luego a Kai'Sa. Al parecer, su sencillo trabajo de escolta acaba de complicarse infinitamente.


	43. El retorno del Ascendido

**XLII.**

 **El retorno del Ascendido.**

A medida que avanzaban Riven encontraba más fácil transitar por los estrechos y oscuros corredores. Aunque llevaba una antorcha, la luz del fuego apenas iluminaba medio metro delante de ellas y procuraba seguir la figura de Kai'Sa tan cerca como le era posible sin arriesgarse a quemarle el cabello, o a dejar a Cassiopeia, que iba detrás suyo, sin iluminación suficiente para ver dónde colocaba los pies.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó la rubia pegándose un poco a ella.

-No.

Escuchó a la mujer murmurar algo sin entender que decía.

A decir verdad, la comandante estaba empezando a desesperarse un poco. Luego de haberse topado con Kai'Sa y contarle la razón por la cual habían hecho el viaje hasta esas tierras, la muchacha les obligó a cambiar sus planes. Ya no irían a Icathia, porque al parecer, no había nada allí que pudiera ayudarlas con su problema.

Según Kai'Sa, ni en Shurima ni en Icahtia se habían visto criaturas del vacío desde hacía siglos. Lo más parecido eran los Xer'Sai, una especie de evolución de las criaturas que se habían adaptado a la vida en el desierto, pero que contrario a sus ancestros actuaban más como cualquier otro animal de Runaterra. Mataban solo para comer, y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo escondidos entre las arenas. Por supuesto que eran criaturas territoriales. Sin embargo, lo que Cassiopeia y ella describieron solo causó que Sivir y Ki'Sa intercambiaran miradas silenciosas y terminaran por proponerles un cambio de curso que podía beneficiar a todos.

Con esa nueva información, Cassiopeia había aceptado seguirlas a las ruinas del disco solar y pasaron tres días a lomo de sus monturas día y noche, descansando apenas lo justo para mantenerse alerta en caso de que fueran atacadas. Más nada ocurrió y llegaron a las ruinas sin problemas, Sivir esperó que la noche cayera para encender una pequeña fogata y armar algunas antorchas. Luego, con las instrucciones apenas justas para que la siguieran caminaron entre los murros derribados hasta llegar a lo que parecían los restos de un templo, bajaron por una serie de corredores y entraron por un agujero en la pared hasta que poco a poco se fueron adentrando en los túneles que transitaban en ese momento.

Al principio, las dos noxianas tenían la impresión de estar caminando hacia una trampa, o peor, que las dos shurimanas buscaban despistarlas para que se perdieran en los corredores. Pero con el paso de los minutos, Cassiopeia actuaba cada vez más extraño, se detenía de repente y miraba sobre su hombro, o a los lados o simplemente tocaba el hombro de Riven y le preguntaba, justo como en ese un momento, si había escuchado algo. Sin embargo, el único sonido que la comandante percibía era el chisporroteo de las antorchas al consumirse lentamente, o la arena que apartaba con sus pies a medida que avanzaba.

-Estamos cerca… - comentó Kai'Sa -. Solo hay que caminar un poco más y podremos hablar con mi padre, él tendrá una mejor idea que de que está pasando en su hogar.

-¿Y si no? – respondió Riven haciendo una mueca.

Ante eso la joven icathiana se detuvo y por poco provoca que Riven se fuere de bruces sobre ella, pero la noxina logró mantener el equilibrio y solo la atropelló a medias moviendo le fuego para evitar quemarla.

-Mi familia ha estado vigilando la grieta de Icathia por generaciones, si lo que dicen es verdad y hay una grieta en Noxus su país está en peligro y creo que solo él tiene la información que necesitan para cerrarla. Si es que es posible hacerlo….

-¿Y si no?

-Bueno, seguirá creciendo… y con el paso del tiempo podrán pasar criaturas más grandes y peligrosas, lo que tienen es una infestación de insectos, son molestos y agresivos, pero también son bastante débiles y no es complicado deshacerse de ellos.

Riven se rascó la cabeza de mal humor. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente durante tanto tiempo, y aunque la muchachita parecía sincera en su deseo de ayudarlas la información que les daba era siempre fragmentada y confusa. Casi parecía que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que decía, o que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanta podía compartir sin meterse en problemas. A fin de cuentas, ellas eran dos extranjeras buscando información sobre uno de los secretos mejor guardados de ese continente.

-Bien, solo caminemos. No quiero seguir en estos túneles el resto de mi vida…

Riven instó a la joven a seguir, esta asintió y se hizo a un costado abriendo la boca, pero luego la noxiana vio como fruncía ambas cejas y pasaba a su lado. Riven giró y descubrió, horrorizada, que Cassiopeia no estaba.

-¿Dónde…?

Riven deshizo el camino hasta la primera intersección con un par de zancadas, iluminó el corredor y giró a ver como las otras dos mujeres llegaban a su encuentro.

-Hay que encontrarla – dijo Sivir tomando uno de los caminos laterales y perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-Su hermana me va a matar – comentó Riven acomodándose el cabello con la mano libre.

Kai'Sa y Riven se quedaron allí, la joven se agachó y trato de encontrar algún rastro para seguir, pero los surcos en la arena no proveían demasiada información. Arriesgándose un poco, la joven tomó otro de los laterales seguida por una Riven bastante preocupada. En tanto las tres mujeres buscaban frenéticamente a Cassiopeia, la rubia navegaba en la oscuridad siguiendo el extraño ruido que escuchaba desde que había empezado el descenso.

Con toda honestidad, ni siquiera Cassiopeia entendía porque se había separado del grupo, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era descubrir de dónde provenía el ruido. Aunque, más que un sonido al azar, a la rubia le parecía cada vez más un susurro en alguna lengua que ella no comprendía. Pero, de alguna forma, sentía que debía seguir la voz porque entre más se repetía más tenía la sensación de ser llamada. Y así, con el convencimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto, sin temor a estar caminando sin rumbo en la completa oscuridad la noxiana fue adentrándose cada vez más y más en el laberíntico complejo.

Kai'Sa estaba agachada observando la arena buscando un rastro, Riven miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor, preocupada por su cuello en caso de que no lograran encontrar a Cassiopeia, y Sivir llegó corriendo solo para hacerles una señal de que la siguieran. Las tres corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un rellano que desembocaba en una amplia escalera.

-Hay huellas, estoy segura que bajo por aquí…

Sivir caminó hasta el inicio de las escalas e iluminó el fondo tanto como pudo sin empezar a bajar.

-Hay que bajar – comentó Kai'Sa sin mover un solo músculo.

Al ver como la mercenaria asentía pero ninguna de las dos empezaba el descenso, Riven las empujo a ambas y empezó a bajar sin molestarse en pensar el porqué de su extraño actuar. Solo cuando estuvo abajo, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una enorme sala iluminada por una serie de espejos que reflejaban la luz del sol comprendió Riven que quizá no era buena idea estar allí. Y cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a su lado y empezaron a caminar con cautela pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

Aunque no era fácil observar todo el lugar, se trataba de una enorme cámara con el techo mucho más alto que cualquier edificación que Riven hubiera visto, quizá seis o siete metros de distancia, había grandes pilares que servían como sostén a la estructura y enormes puertas a cada lado de la sala. Cada una precedida por lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar, y, al fondo, casi fuera de vista estaba Cassiopeia observando una de las puertas.

La comandante estuvo a punto de correr a su lado, pero los dedos de Sivir cerrándose su brazo la obligaron a detenerse.

-¿Qué?

-Este lugar es peligroso. Ya es suficiente malo que haya llegado hasta aquí, nos acercaremos a mí modo. Despacio. Sin hablar. Y sin tocarla…

Riven miró alternativamente a la mercenaria y la lejana figura de Cassiopeia quién ahora levantaba una de sus manos y trazaba en el aire algún patrón. Aunque ya no le inspiraba la menor confianza Sivir, la soldado asintió y empezó a caminar tras ella. Cruzar la estancia no demoró mucho, pero con cada paso que daban Riven percibía una densidad inusual en el ambiente del lugar. Además, tenía la incómoda sensación de ser observada.

Sivir se detuvo a un par de metros, luego iluminó el rostro de Cassiopeia con la antorcha y esta entrecerró los ojos girando a verlas. No dijo nada, y regresó la vista a la tableta grabada que había en la puerta. Riven quiso ir a su lado, pero esta vez fue Kai'Sa quien la detuvo.

-¿Entones, también lo escucharon? – preguntó Cassiopeia.

-No – respondió Sivir dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

Los músculos de Riven se tensaron al ver como los ojos de Cassiopeia cambiaron temporalmente de color al girarse, en lugar del distintivo verde de su familia ahora brillaban en un tono ámbar. El agarre de Kai'Sa sorbe su brazo le hizo saber que también la muchacha parecía sorprendida. Pero Sivir dio los últimos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Cassiopeia.

-Este lugar juego trucos con la mente. Vamos – dijo estirando su mano – hay que regresar…

Cassiopea miró los dedos estirados de la mercenaria, luego su rostro, sonrió, estiró su propia mano y la acercó a la suya pero, en lugar de tomarla y dejarse llevar de regreso, Casiopeia la tomó del cuello y sus ojos brillaron dejando caer a Sivir totalmente fuera de combate. Riven intentó tomar su espada, pero la rubia fue más veloz y logró cerrar su mano sobre su cuello con una fuerza abrumadora. A pesar de resistirse, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, ese brillo la hizo sentirse mareada y cayó apenas consiente al lado de la mercenaria.

Al ver como las dos guerreras caían, Kai'Sa saltó hacia atrás y tomó una posición defensiva, pero Cassiopeia sonrió, caminó entre las mujeres y tomó el arma de Sivir levantándola con facilidad para regresar a su posición frente a la puerta. Luego, tomo la cuchilla y la insertó en la tableta girándola hasta que escuchó un pequeño ruido al haber logrado encajar el mecanismo. Ante Kai'Sa la puerta se abrió, Cassiopeia giró la vista hacia ella y sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos habían regresado a su color natural y parecía disculparse con ella. Acto seguido, la noxiana entró en la sala y la puerta se cerró.

La joven corrió e intentó abrir la habitación, pero el mecanismo simplemente no se activó. Cuando tanto Sivir como Riven recuperaron la conciencia y fueron capaces de levantarse intentaron abrir la sala por la fuerza, más continuó sellada. El alboroto que causaban los gritos y acusaciones de Riven no dejó que se percataran como llegaba un hombre corriendo desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Kai'Sa – dijo el sujeto provocando que todas se sobresaltaran.

-¡Papá!. Hay que abrir la puerta…

El hombre se acercó a la puerta y leyó las inscripciones talladas en la tableta de piedra justo arriba del mecanismo que servía para abrir la sala. Frunció ambas cejas, luego miró a su hija, a Sivir y por último a la desconocida.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vinimos para hablar contigo. Estábamos caminando hacia el pozo y la señorita se perdió. La buscamos y llegamos hasta aquí, luego atacó a Sivir y Riven. Padre, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Tomó la llave y abrió la sala, entró y no ha salido desde entonces. Tampoco podemos abrir la puerta.

Kassadin guardó silencio durante un largo rato, al cabo del cual giró para quedar frente a Riven.

-Usted no es shurimana…

-No. Venimos de Noxus.

-Es bastante lejos. ¿Puedo saber que las trae a Shurima?.

Riven suspiró agotada, aún le dolía el cuello dónde Cassiopeia la había estrangulado, pero guardó su arma y se cruzó de brazos.

-Criaturas del vacío.

-No hay criaturas del vacío en Shurima…

-Si, si. En realidad íbamos a Icathia. Pero ella – dijo señalando en dirección de Kai'Sa – nos trajo hasta aquí y ahora Cassiopeia está encerrada.

-Papá, dicen que hay una grieta en Noxus, que hay criaturas inferiores pasando a través y que han estado combatiéndolos durante algún tiempo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Este agujero no tiene sentido. Sé lo que ví. Hay otra de esas… grietas, en Valoran. O eso creo. Hay una infestación de insectos…

En Rey y protector de Icathia guardó silencio. No era del todo imposible que hubiera una segunda falla en Noxus, o una tercera en Valoran, pero no existía ningún ser vivo en toda Runaterra que tuviera la magia y el conocimiento suficiente para conectar el vacío con su mundo. El único que había logrado tal proeza, y condenado a su gente a vigilar por siempre, fue un hombre que había muerto siglos atrás.

-No me importa que está pasando, necesito que la saquen de allí, y necesito llevarla a Noxus viva y con todas sus extremidades.

-Señorita – empezó el hombre desviando su atención de las criaturas y las fallas por un momento -. Este lugar es una de las salas de ascensión, en cada una de estas habitaciones reposa e espíritu de una deidad guerrera. Hace siglos, cuando el imperio shurimano aún estaba en pie los mejores guerreros del emperador venían aquí, y a veces uno era elegido por los espíritus que aquí reposan para convertirse en ascendidos. Es decir, eran imbuidos temporalmente con el poder de cada espíritu.

Riven abrió la boca un par de veces, pero la cerró sin ser capaz de decir algo.

-Si la señorita está dentro, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-Pero papá…

-Nadie ha ascendido en siglos. Quizá esto tenga que ver con las dos grietas que menciona.

-Va a morir – comentó Sivir tomando su arma y tumbándose sobre la columna más cercana.

-No lo creo, Princesa. La sabiduría de los protectores está más allá de nuestro entendimiento.

Mientras Kai'Sa y su padre tomaban asiendo a un costado de la puerta, Riven se tomaba el cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Estaba abriendo un surco en el piso cuando se detuvo frente a Sivir y sacó su espada invocando las runas.

-Si algo le pasa a Cassiopeia voy a matarte.

-Oh, puedes intentar.

Riven guardó su arma de mala gana y continuó paseándose bajo la atenta mirada de Kassadin quién se preguntaba, como era posible que esa mujer no hubiere llamado la atención de los guardianes. Él, aún con su poder reducido, podía sentir la fuerza que emanaba su espíritu.

-Solo podemos esperar – dijo cuándo había pasado más de media hora y Riven seguía sin dar la menor señal de detenerse.

-¿Quién demonios son todos ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Kassadin III, Rey de Icathia. Mi hija Kai'Sa a quién usted ya conoce. Y, la Princesa…

-No – corrigió Sivir mirando fijamente los ojos castaños del sujeto -. Renuncié. No soy una Princesa, ni heredera del imperio, ni nada. Solo soy un mercenario más…

El rey asintió, volvió la mirada a Riven y guardó silencio. Luego tuvo que conformarse con ver como la mujer reanudaba su corta y repetitiva marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **So, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?.**


	44. Confía en mí

**XLIII.**

 **Confía en mí.**

Luxanna había despertado hacía unos momentos, y se maravillaba descubriendo como la habitación reflejaba a la perfección el carácter de la pelirroja. La cama estaba dispuesta justo a la mitad, del lado derecho había solo una mesa sencilla y algo desvencijada, con una lámpara de aceite y un par de cuchillos. Al frente, una cómoda pequeña dónde Katarina guardó la ropa y protecciones que no llevó cuando se mudó a su habitación. Y al costado, a casi tres metros de ella había dispuestos dos muñecos de entrenamiento, con numerosas marcas de cuchillos, de hecho, el más pequeño aún tenía dos clavados en el cráneo de madera. No podía ver la otra mitad de la habitación, ya que la noche anterior había estado muy emocionada con el regreso de su noxiana para ponerse a divagar en la decoración, pero aun así Lux imaginaba que encontraría otro espacio destinado a entrenamiento.

La joven maga desvió su atención de las paredes llenas de marcas para posar su vista en el brazo de Katarina, el cual le había servido como almohada y que ahora descansaba cuan largo era sobre la sabana. Podía distinguir con facilidad el músculo tonificado que se ocultaba bajo la piel, en ocasiones llena de pequeñas cicatrices de cortes y lo que parecían quemaduras. Incluso, en la parte baja del brazo podía ver las marcas que dejaban las protecciones de armadura que portaba la asesina. Lux sintió la tentación de acariciar ese brazo, de intentar borrar esas cicatrices con caricias, pero seguramente Katarina despertaría y, además, cada una de esas pequeñas laceraciones rendía testimonio de quien era. De sus victorias, de sus derrotas, de las veces que había dudado y de aquellas en que había actuado demasiado rápido.

Lux posó sus ojos en las manos de Katarina, en los dedos endurecidos e igualmente repletos de pequeñísimos vestigios de antiguos cortes, en las palmas de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos cubiertas por los cayos, que le habían dejado manipular sus dagas día y noche. Recordó las sensaciones que despertaban en ella esos ásperos dedos cuando recorrían su cuerpo con propiedad y libertad.

Sin proponérselo Luxanna sonrió y se decidió acariciar con cuidado el brazo de Katarina hasta que rozaba las yemas de sus dedos. Y sonrió cuando Katarina respondió a su atrevimiento apresando su mano. Sintió como la asesina se tensaba y luego estiraba el cuerpo a su espalda, como se movía para quedar más pegada a ella y acercaba el rostro para morderle el cuello. La noxiana adoraba morderla, pero ya no le dejaba marcas.

Lux sonreía y se preguntaba cómo había podido conciliar el sueño sin la presencia de Katarina a su espalda. Y también en qué momento se acostumbró tanto a la asesina que el simple hecho de saber que yacía a su lado llenaba su propia existencia de una paz y alegría antes impensables.

De hecho, luego de que Katarina partiera a Noxus le resultaba casi imposible quedarse dormida. De modo que optó por exigirse al máximo y extenuarse para no dar vueltas en la cama durante horas y horas.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Katarina con voz rasposa.

-Más de medio día.

-Tengo hambre.

Lux sonrió y se deslizo entre el suave agarre de la noxiana para seguir el rastro de ropa en el suelo hasta encontrar la faltriquera. Regresó y se metió en el espacio que Katarina había dejado a su lado mientras se sentaba.

-Tengo maní – dijo Lux mientras le extendía una bolsita – y un poco de panela.

Katarina recibió la bolsa y se las arregló para abrirla con una sola mano, ya que la otra la utilizaba para acomodar el cuerpo de Lux. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, dejo que la rubia cubriera sus cuerpos con la cobija y se dedicó a comer en silencio. Bajo los atentos ojos azules de Luxanna.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Por nada. Hace meses que no te veía – respondió Lux tomando un trozo de panela.

-Entonces, ¿Me extrañaste y no podías dormir sin mí? – dijo Katarina con el tono burlón que empleaba para picarla.

Lux ni siquiera se molestó en darle el gusto de picarse, simplemente miró a Katarina a los ojos y habló con sinceridad. Ya había decidido que no perdería el tiempo con rodeos y medias confesiones.

-Si. Te extrañé cada día. Y si, no podía dormir sin ti. Fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño los primeros días, cuando llegaba a nuestra habitación, lo único que pensaba era que no llegarías si te esperaba.

-Ah, bueno – balbuceó Katarina no esperando una respuesta tan directa.

-Pero después tuve que mudarme con Ahri y Kahina, así que ya no me sentía tan sola y pude dormir mejor.

-¿Qué?

La cara de Katarina parecía un poema, uno lleno de confusión y muy mal humor; Luxanna estuvo tentada a reír, pero no queriendo iniciar una discusión innecesaria decidió que era mejor empezar a informar a Katarina de los numerosos cambios que había sufrido la Liga en su ausencia.

-Es una larga historia…

-¿Tengo que levantarme y matar a alguien?

Preguntó la noxiana haciendo un ademán de abandonar el lecho, pero Lux sonrió y se levantó lo suficiente para plantarle un beso.

-Cuando te fuiste, Ahri, Vi, Kahina y yo fuimos a la montaña, con algunos soldados de la Liga. Descubrimos exactamente de dónde están saliendo las criaturas del vació, y pensamos que eso nos daría ventaja, pero por alguna razón las criaturas no han hecho sino incrementar sus patrones agresivos. Incluso si la Liga estableció un puesto de vigilancia en la montaña, justo alrededor de la grieta.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con que estés en la cama con Ahri?.

Indagó Katarina considerando seriamente trasportarse a su arma más cercana. En ese momento, los celos ya empezaban a asfixiarla, sobre todo porque recordó que también había mencionado a su amiguita demaciana.

-No duermo con Ahri, ni con Kahina – añadió Lux leyendo a la perfección las muecas de su asesina -. Compartimos habitación, cada una tiene su espacio, que quizá no sea mucho, pero no es para nada como te lo imaginas. Y, antes de que sigas haciéndote ideas, las criaturas han estado expandiendo su zona de acción, la Liga hace lo posible por contenerlas pero no tiene los recursos suficientes.

Katarina bufó pero siguió comiendo en silencio. Aún no descartaba la solución violenta, pero le daría el benefició de explicarse e intentar convencerla.

-Muchos campesinos de los alrededores se han quedado sin nada, así que la Liga se ofreció a darles techo y protección hasta que descubramos como detener la infestación. Es decir, que algunos de nosotros donamos nuestras habitaciones para albergar a esas personas, y también a otros mercenarios que la Liga ha estado contratando últimamente.

-Y, por supuesto, tu tenías que estar entre el nosotros.

-Bueno, si. Esas personas lo necesitaban más que yo, Katarina. Además, ya te dije que no podía dormir allí, no sin ti. Así que…y no te preocupes por tus cosas, están a salvo…

La noxiana hizo una mueca, lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento eran las cosas que se habían perdido, podía volver a comprar todo eso y más en cualquier momento.

-Vamos levántate – dijo Katarina empujando a Lux fuera de la cama.

La joven suspiró cansada, pensando que era muy pronto para empezar a pelearse pero hizo al como la pelirroja quería y se despegó de ella, se vistió en silencio y esperó que Katarina también estuviera lista. Luego la siguió a través de los corredores, el ala noxiana estaba ahora ocupada por campesinos y mercenarios, pues todos los representativos del imperio habían regresado a su nación hacía semanas. Pero Katarina no reparo en eso, hizo el camino a zancadas hasta la antigua ala demaciana y se paró, cruzada de brazos, frente a la puerta de Ahri.

Lux entendió que pretendía llevarse sus cosas, así que abrió sin molestarse en llevarle la contraria, y dejo que Katarina se adentrara en la habitación siguiéndola de cerca para mostrarle dónde estaba su equipaje, pero Katarina fue directamente a la cómoda que adivino de Lux y empezó a sacar su ropa.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la joven intentando detenerla.

-Tu vienes conmigo, ¿Crees que vas a poder seguir durmiendo aquí.?

-No. Katarina, deja mis cosas – respondió arrebatándole un par de camisetas -. No me voy a mudar contigo, tu habitación es muy grande para las dos, hay familias enteras durmiendo en salas de entrenamiento, puedes…

-A mí no me importa – respondió tomando otro montón de ropa -. Tú vienes conmigo y se acabó.

Toda la paciencia que Lux había estado acumulando y todo el amor que sentía por Katarina no fueron suficientes para evitar que también se enfureciera.

-No. Suelta mis cosas, Katarina. No me voy a mudar a una habitación enorme cuando sé que hay personas que lo necesitan más que yo…

-Tu solo quieres quedare a dormir con ellas. Dime, ¿Te pasas a sus camas a media noche?.

Katarina observó el rostro descompuesto de Lux, satisfecha con haberle acertado un golpe certero y creyó que ganaría esa discusión con facilidad, pero Luxanna bufó y le pidió que se fuera. Por supuesto que la noxiana rio e intentó seguir con su plan, pero Lux la sacó de la habitación volando por los aires con un hechizo, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara. Entonces, la noxiana se quedó en el suelo, observando la puerta cerrada y considerando, por primera vez si se le había ido un poco la mano.

-Eso fue rápido.

Comentó Ahri que llegaba en ese momento con una cesta llena de ropa limpia.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo agachándose para quedar al nivel de Katarina -. La acusaste de dormir conmigo, o con Kahina.

La noxiana gruñó, pero no se levantó y tampoco intentó atacarla. Aunque si se arrepintió de no haber traído ninguna de sus armas.

-Casi tres meses sin verla y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer es preguntarle con cual de nosotras se está acostando.

Ahri sonrió, se levantó y abrió la puerta dejándola abierta por si Katarina quería entrar. Si bien a la vastaya no terminaba de caerle bien la noxiana, había regresado por Lux. Sin embargo, Katarina se levantó y se marchó. Y Lux cerró la puerta sintiéndose culpable.

-Debe ser el reencuentro más breve de la historia.

-Lo siento, Ahri.

-Está bien. Katarina es temperamental, eso ya lo sabías. Deja que se le pase y que regrese más calmada, no es necesario que siempre seas tú la que tenga que andar cuidándole todas las rabietas.

Lux asintió. Sabía que Ahri llevaba razón, que Katarina se calmaría con el tiempo y que podrían hablar y decidir qué hacer como personas adultas, pero aun así le dolía que Katarina pudiera pensar tan poco de ella como para acusarla de haberla reemplazado. Había esperado tres meses solo para terminar peleándose en menos de 24 horas.

A pesar de su baja de ánimo, Lux fue a comer junto a Ahri e intentó seguir con su día sin pensar más en las rabietas de Katarina. Fue a entrenar con Kahina y Leona, luego patrulló las afueras con Vi y cenó con las chicas riéndose de los chistes que contaban. De hecho, la compañía de todas le hizo olvidar el mal rato que pasaba. Pero al caer la noche, Lux sintió el impulso de buscar a la pelirroja, más su amor propio la obligó a contenerse y se fue a su habitación dónde se colocó la pijama y me metió en cama.

-Bueno – dijo Kahina -. El encargado dijo que no hay problema si vamos mañana a la fortificación, pero después del combate de Lux…

-Se me había olvidado – respondió la joven desde las cobijas -. ¿No hay forma de reemplazarme e ir temprano?.

-Supongo, pero ya sabes que la gente paga por verte luchar… la Liga necesita el dinero para cubrir todos los gastos recientes…

Respondió Ahri metiéndose en cama y acomodando cada una de sus nueve felpudas colas para dormir; Lux se resignó y también se acomodó, eran más de las once y aunque no tenía mucho sueño solo le apetecía perder la conciencia por algunas horas. Sin embargo, su deseo no fue cumplido, pues justo cuando Kahina estaba por apagar la lámpara y meterse a la cama un par de golpes en la puerta reclamaron la atención de todas.

Como Kahina estaba de pie fue ella quien avanzó hasta la puerta y atendió el llamado. Una vez la madera giró lo suficiente, Lux pudo ver a Katarina de pie, con una bolsa al hombro y sus ojos retadores observando a su amiga antes de encontrarse con los suyos. La alabardera se hizo a un lado, y esperó que Katarina entrara, pero la noxiana permaneció de pie esperando que fuera Lux quién diera el visto bueno. Y, a pesar de seguir molesta con Katarina, la joven se hizo a un lado y removió la manta. Fue entonces que la asesina entró, dejó su bolsa a un lado de la cama y se recostó después de quitarse las botas.

En silencio, Kahina apagó la vela y fue a su cama. Su cariño por Luxanna seguía allí, pero ya no se hacía ilusiones que se haría realidad algún día, y desde que había regresado de Demacia se juró estar siempre para ella justo como la necesitara. Así que, lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era alegrarse por ella. Ahri, por su parte, sonreía cubriéndose el rostro con la cobija.

Los minutos pasaban, el silencio se hacía pesado e insoportable. Y solo sentir del brazo de Katarina pasar delicadamente por su cadera le brindó un poquito de paz, luego su cuerpo acercarse al suyo y sus labios posarse con suavidad sobre la piel de su mejilla hizo que Lux pudiera respirar tranquilamente de nuevo.

-Lo siento – dijo Katarina tan bajito que Luxanna apenas pudo escucharla -. Soy imbécil.

-Kata…

-No, déjame. No te he visto en tres meses, y lo primero que hago es… alejarte. Lamento haber insinuado que te irías a la cama con cualquiera. No soy… muy buena pensando…

Lux se giró a pesar del agarre de Katarina, pudo distinguir algunas líneas de su rostro en la penumbra. Sonrió y acarició con la yema de los dedos las mejillas, nariz y cejas de la asesina.

-No lo volveré a hacer – prometió Katarina -. Pero eres mía.

Dijo colando su otra mano por el espacio que dejaba el cuello de Lux sobre la almohada.

-Solo porque quiero – respondió la rubia dejándose abrazar -. La gente no posee a otras personas Katarina, estamos juntas porque queremos. Y tus celos son lindos hasta que te pasas de la raya…

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Te amo, te voy a esperar tres meses o tres años. No tienes que ponerte a pensar tonterías…

-Ni acusarte de cosas que no has hecho. Ya lo sé. Es que, las cosas funcionan diferente en Noxus, hay… no importa. Ya entendí.

Lux sonrió. Aún tenían que hablar algunos detalles, pero, por esa noche, podían esperar. Katarina ya estaba bastante extraña, admitiendo sus errores, prometiendo no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra y, sobre todo, disculpándose. Algo que Lux estaba segura no había hecho más que un par de veces en toda su vida.

-Por cierto. Ya no tengo habitación. No me dijiste que todos los noxianos se habían ido, estaba rodeada de campesinos…

-Katarina – advirtió Lux con tono juguetón.

-¿Qué?. Prefiero llenarme de pulgas aquí.

Ahri se ofendió con el comentario, pero no iba a dañarle el momento a la parejita ni caer en los juegos de Katarina. La vastaya las escuchó cuchichear durante un rato más, hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Feliz nuevo.**

 **Au contraire chérie, en estas navidades es cuando más romance debe haber. Also, no tenía planeado escribir una escena de sexo de este par en este punto de la historia (pillow talk only, for now at least) porque quiero centrarme en otros aspectos. Pero si llegué a considerarlo como una forma de desarrollar la conversación inicial.**

 **Also, yes. Cuando me dio por jugar Darkest Dungeon le puse a la lamia Cassiopeia (for the funsis) y luego se transformó en vampiro y la lleve al burdel peque le gustaban los placeres de la carne, también a la halconera (falconer in english, yo todo lo juego en inglés y use google translate no me culpen), y también la asaltatumbas porque, al parecer, a todas les encanta el sexo. En fin, que había nivel de amenaza bajo pero luego resulto que las otras dos también se contagiaron y en la siguiente misión salió el jefe aleatorio ese y las mató porque ya no tenía nada. El fin. Mi vida es dura señores.**

 **Así como comentario, a mí me gusta también la parejita de Sivir y Kai'Sa por alguna razón pero tengo planes más… adorables para Kai'Sa, lo siento Sivir esta vez no se te hará el milagrito.**

 **¿Eso contó contó spoiler?**


	45. Desde el Norte

**XLIV.**

 **Desde el norte.**

Lux se movió un poco, pero seguía con frió así que repitió la acción pero la piel resbaló del otro lado dejándola todavía más expuesta. La joven consideró utilizar sus manos para jalar la manta y resguardarse de la helada briza invernal, pero se había abrazado a Katarina para poder dormir cómoda. Ensayó con su mano izquierda mas el peso del cuello de Katarina y el poco espacio para maniobrar le hicieron imposible la tarea. Su otra mano estaba apresada entre los dedos de la asesina y aunque intento retirarla la pelirroja ejerció la presión suficiente para mantenerla quietecita en su lugar. Como se veía sin opciones, Lux empezó a llamar a la noxiana hasta que luego de gruñir unas cuantas veces se despertó.

-Kata, tengo frió en mi colita…

La asesina refunfuñó con los ojos cerrados y dejó de su mano se deslizara desde la cadera de Lux hasta cubrir parcialmente una de sus nalgas, luego masajeo en un poco la zona y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Lux rio, era cierto que la mano cálida de la asesina podía darle un poco de calor a través de las capas de tela, pero se enfriaría y el problema persistiría.

-Gracias, pero ¿Puedes cubrirme con la piel? – dijo acariciándole la oreja.

De nuevo, Katarina refunfuñó y desplazo su mano hasta la manta, tiró lo suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo de Luxanna. Luego suspiró contenta al sentir como la joven se apretujaba más contra su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que levantarnos.

-¿Tienes hambre otra vez?

-Bueno, sí. Pero ya está oscureciendo y hay que cambiar turno. Podemos quedarnos un ratito más, pero no te duermas- advirtió Lux picándole la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

La noxiana abrió los ojos, se enderezó y desplazo el cuerpo de Lux de a poquitos hasta que la sacó de la pequeña cama.

-Voy a dormir – dijo volviendo a cobijarse y haciendo como que se dormía de inmediato.

Luxanna se quedó en el suelo durante un rato. Luego rio y se levantó saliendo del complejo que funcionaba como hospedaje. Menos mal a esa hora allí solo había un par de personas más. Una de ellas Vi que roncaba a pierna suelta, la otra el sirviente de Katarina que ya había espabilado al escuchar la voz de su ama y que en ese momento se levantaba en busca de sus botas.

-Sigue durmiendo Fren, solo voy a buscar algo de comer para ese ogro – dijo señalando a Katarina – y luego ya nos iremos de verdad. ¿Te traigo a ti también?

-No señora, yo comí hace un rato.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, señora. Mientras dormían salí un momento y comí. Pero igual voy con usted…

Al ver que el joven no se recostaba de nuevo y que no había forma de hacerle desobedecer las órdenes de Katarina. De hecho, cuando la pelirroja le presentó al muchacho le pareció rarísimo que ella hubiere tomado a alguien bajo su protección, porque a esa conclusión llegó una vez que Fren le contó la historia de cómo había llegado al servicio de la asesina. No obstante, la que se adormecía en la estructura de madera y la que conoció meses atrás eran la misma persona, salvo que con el tiempo Lux fue despojándola de sus capas para llegar a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

Luxanna no pudo dejar de sonreír mientas hacía la pequeña fila para recibir sus raciones de comida. Habían tantas cosas de Katarina que la volvían loca de amor que era complicado pensar en ellas sin brincar de una a otra.

Mientras esperaban un leve destello de luz azul se desprendió de la plataforma, luego pudo ver como Caitlyn y un grupo de personas aparecía. La Sherrif parecía estar bien pues estaba acostumbrada al hechizo de transporte, pero sus acompañantes se tambalearon durante varios segundos y casi parecía que estaban próximos a vomitar. Luego, otro destello iluminó el atardecer y un segundo grupo de gente hizo su entrada. Lux recibió su comida y Fren tomó la de Katarina, luego regresaron al cuartel improvisado.

A la joven maga no le costó mucho trabajo despertar a su amante, pues ante el delicioso aroma de estofado fresco Katarina prácticamente brincó de la cama y se sentó esperando su plato con impaciencia. Comieron en silencio, sentadas lado a lado y con Katarina pasando al plato de Lux cucharas de estofado que la chica fingía no querer. Pero la asesina sabía que la joven estaba gastando una gran cantidad de energía con sus hechizos, y que no estaba descansando o comiendo lo suficiente para reponerla por completo.

-Bueno, vamos… ¿Te espero en la atalaya? – preguntó Luxanna colocándose de pie.

Katarina asintió y se colocó las botas mientras la joven se adelantaba, también organizo el lecho y colocó sus dagas en el cinturón; Fren llevó los platos en tanto Lux marchaba rumbo a su lugar de guardia, pero Caitlyn se acercó junto a uno de los recién llegados.

-Te ves bastante bien, Lux.

-Hola Cait, gracias. Hemos estado algo atareados aquí, es un gusto que hayas regresado tan pronto. ¿Qué tal estuvo Piltóver?

-El crimen sigue aumentando en los límites con Zaun, pero no puedo hacer mucho si el alcalde insiste en no cambiar las regulaciones. Si no se les da oportunidades para sobrevivir decentemente volverán a las calles a delinquir.

-Lo imagino.

El corto intercambio llegó a un fin abrupto cuando el acompañante de Cait, un sujeto alto y bien parecido dio un par de pasos hacia la joven maga y tomó su mano con suavidad, depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

-Un placer en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Jayce. Caitlyn habla muy bien de usted.

-Gracias.

Respondió Lux intentando retirar su mano, pero el joven amplió su sonrisa y fijó su vista en ella, con lo que parecía un practicado gesto seductor.

-Toda esa situación con las criaturas del vacío es fascinante ¿No lo cree?. Es una oportunidad única para investigar…

-Jayce – advirtió Caitlyn al ver como Katarina salía del complejo a escasos cinco metros de ellos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió quedaría en la memoria de Jayce por el resto de su vida. Allí estaba él, el más codiciado galán de todo Piltóver haciendo uso de sus encantos para conquistar una jovencita, pero en lugar de la señorita lo que obtuvo fue un cuchillo en la palma de su mano y una nariz rota.

En tanto Jayce se revolcaba en el suelo húmedo, Katarina aprovechó para darle una patada en el abdomen y luego dejarse apaciguar por Lux. Nadie intervino en el pequeño altercado pues Cait mantuvo a todo el mundo quieto con un simple gesto de su mano. Ella quería mucho a su amigo Jayce, pero ya le había advertido cientos de veces que sus mañas de mujeriego le iban a salir caras algún día.

\- Por los dioses Katrina, no era necesario – le reprochó Lux mientras Cait y otros dos sujetos se llevaban al hombre a la enfermería.

-Pensé en cortarle los dedos, pero te hubiera gustado menos…

-¿De verdad?. ¿No podías solo transportarte y romperle la nariz?.

Katarina levantó los hombros y tomó la mano de Lux para llevársela a su atalaya. Leona y Quinn ya debían estar preguntándose porque demonios no aparecían sus relevos.

Al llegar, Quinn salió primero saludando a Luxanna con un leve movimiento de cabeza, luego Leona les informó que habían aparecido algunas garrapatas y un par de orugas, pero que los tiradores se habían encargado de las criaturas sin mayor problema. Después, la joven targoniana les entregó las pieles y se marchó deseándoles una buena noche.

Las chicas entraron en la atalaya y Katarina cubrió la espalda de Lux con la piel de oso, quedándose la de lobo para ella, en tanto la maga se asomaba a inspeccionar el cráter que contenía el portal por el cual llegaban las criaturas. Estaban a unos cien metros colina arriba y en todo el derredor del boquete había un total de ocho torres de vigilancia, las cuales se resguardaban tras una serie de empalizadas.

-Gracias.

Katarina se acercó para rodear a la maga con sus brazos y despejando su cuello de cabello empezó a besarla al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían por el abdomen de la joven hasta llegar a sus pechos. Lux relajo sus músculos dejándose acariciar y descargado par de su peso en Katarina. Cuando la asesina empezó a masajear sus pezones Lux buscó con sus manos las mejillas de Katarina y giró el rostro para besarla. No era una posición muy cómoda pero poco importaba cuando la temperatura corporal subía tan deprisa.

Como era obvio la pelirroja dividió sus esfuerzos y su mano derecha bajó rápidamente a deshacer el broche del pantalón de Luxanna y se coló libremente entre su ropa interior.

-Kata…

-Ha pasado un siglo – respondió la asesina reconociendo el tono de voz que utilizaba Luxanna para detenerla -. Solo disfrútalo…

-Ha pasado una semana, y la última vez fue tu idea hacerlo afuera en la nieve. Apenas me está pasando el catarro.

Katarina rió. Ese día habían estado besándose en la habitación, pero Lux la había obligado a detenerse porque temía que Ahri o Kahina pudiera llegar y encontrarlas en sus menesteres, pero en medio de su calentura había aceptado continuar fuera. Así que Katarina las transportó a ambas con varios shumpos a una distancia relativamente segura de la liga y procedió a continuar. El resultado de ese hermoso evento fue un catarro para Luxanna que apenas estaba sanando, así que Katarina no buscaba hacerle recaer pero también moría por tocarla.

-Bueno no te voy a quitar nada…

-Pero… no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo guardamos para mañana?. Regresamos a la Liga y Ahri se ofreció para vigilar.

-¿Y la otra? – preguntó Katarina deslizando dos de sus dedos dentro de Lux.

-¡Katarina! – reclamó la joven con un gemido ahogado -. Kahina seguramente se irá a dormir a otro lugar… ah … por favor…

Pero la noxiana solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de continuar moviendo sus dedos; Lux solo cerró los ojos disfrutando las atenciones de Katarina. Pero al parecer el mundo tenía otro plan para ellas, ya que la grieta empezó a emitir energía y un pequeño grupo de garrapatas salió de ella. Luego, avispas y orugas hicieron su gran entrada, los insectos del vacío empezaron a subir el cráter a gran velocidad. Los vigías de las otras atalayas iniciaron el ataque y fueron reduciendo su número, pero la grieta volvió a energizarse y un gran número de insectos brotaron.

Con mucho pesar, Lux se zafó de Katarina y tomó su vara para empezar a bombardear el área con sus hechizos más no fue suficiente ya que, de nuevo, la falla escupió más y más insectos, a su derecha alguien dio la alarma y pronto Katarina apareció fuera de la estructura brincando entre las empalizadas a la vez que iba deshaciéndose de algunos insectos con sus cuchillos. A pesar de que el resto de los defensores, incluidos lo que apenas habían cambiado turno, acudieron rápidamente para apoyar en la defensa los insectos empezaban a avanzar.

Los tiradores se vieron abrumados, Lux no daba abasto con sus esferas y los escudos, en especial el de Katarina que se alejaba cada vez más complicándole la labor. Algunos insectos lograron superar la empalizada final e irrumpieron en el campamento atacando a los rezagados o los médicos, heridos y el personal de cocina. La batalla se tornó caótica, a duras penas podían contener la horda, los refuerzos empezaron a llegar a través de la plataforma pero apenas ayudaban a mantener el terreno. Cada vez más y más insectos invadían el fuerte. Luxanna tomó una decisión algo desesperada y salió de la atalaya invocando un enorme y poderoso rayo de energía que acabó con todos los insectos en una línea recta. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, estaba por hacerlo una cuarta cuando escuchó en poderosos soplido de un cuerno de guerra. Luego, una lluvia de flechas y el rugido colectivo de voces.

Katarina fue la primera en ver como un grupo de guerreros brincaba la empalizada externa que daba al lago. Vestidos con pieles de animales, de aspecto feroz y armados con lanzas, hachas y porras atacaron a los insectos empezando a reducir su número con gran efectividad. Reconocía a los recién llegados, las tribus de Freljord bajo el estandarte de Ashe y la temida Garra Invernal de Sejuani. De hecho, una vez que el avance de los freljordianos le permitió relajarse un poco, Katarina vio como la misma Sejuani rompía las filas de insectos con su mayal al lomo de su jabalí. Detrás de ella, disparando su arco encantado con letal puntería estaba Ashe.

La batalla terminó quince minutos después, cuando la falla dejó de brillar y los insectos no pudieron seguir engrosando sus filas. Luxanna y otros dos magos empezaron la ardua labor de incinerar los cadáveres una vez que los heridos fueron retirados. Y Katarina fue de las primeras personas que se acercó a las dos líderes de guerra freljordianas.

-Qué entrada tan oportuna…

Tanto Ashe como Sejuani observaron a Katarina, ninguna gustaba de los noxianos porque ambas habían sufrido los intentos de invasión del imperio contra sus tierras. Pero ese no era momento de pelearse por las ofensas del pasado, habían hecho un largo y penoso viaje en tiempo record para ayudar a cerrar la grieta.

-Vinimos a ayudar – respondió la arquera colocando su arma a un costado.

-Fuera del camino, noxiana – dijo Sejuani dando un par de pasos al frente y prácticamente atropellando a la asesina.

Ashe ya se imaginaba que Sejuani buscaría pelea sin proponérselo, pero para su gran sorpresa Katarina no la atacó sino que rió y se dejó empujar. Luego giró la vista hacía Ashe y esperó en silencio.

Ashe sintió como los ojos de todos se fijaban en ella, por un momento fue imposible para ella revivir el nerviosismo de sus primeros días como matriarca, pero la sensación apenas duró unos pocos segundos y cuando levantó el rostro con dignidad y seguridad no había el menor rastro de inseguridad en ella. Sin embargo, antes que su voz pudiera alzarse por encima de los cuchicheos vio como una chiquilla rubia corria con una sonrisa en el rosto hasta sus filas trasras, la chiquilla pego un brinco y se colgó del cuello de una arquera. Ashe podía equivocrse, pero creía que era la shurimana que Sejuani había adoptado entre su gente durante el asalto a la fortaleza noxiana.

-Perdón, pero ¡Regresaste!- contestó aflojando el agarre para dejarla respirar.

-Bueno, al menos alguien me extrañó, y que buena vista, con este cascó que me tapa media cara y reconocerme…

-Y eso que no está Ahri, te hubiera brincado encima en medio de la pelea.

-¿Sigue con eso?

Ashe regresó su atención a Katarina que miraba el intercambió con rostro neutral, pero la arquera reconoció cierto disgusto en sus facciones. Luxanna se separó de su amiga para lograr apreciar mejor los cambios que había sufrido. Y Sejna sonrió quitándose el casco solo para paralizarse al notar la miradita que la asesina noxiana le dedicaba.

-Ah… ¿Por qué me está mirando feo? – preguntó a Lux en voz baja.

Sin necesidad de pedir aclaraciones Luxanna se giró apenas para ver a Katarina cuyo rostro se relajó un poco y fingió mirar a otro lado, luego a Sejna que se veía totalmente desconcertada y rio.

-No le hagas caso, siempre se pone de malas por nada.

-Bueno…

Ashe avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Katarina.

-¿Quién está a cargo aquí?. Necesito hablarle de inmediato

-¿Tengo cara de recadera? – respondió la asesina regresando la vista a Luxanna.

-Cuida la lengua mocosa – intervino Sejuani.

-Basta Sejuani, no vinimos a discutir.

-¿Vinieron a pelear contra esas cosas? – sugirió Katarina logrando apartar la vista de su amante.

-Si. Sabemos que son y como contrarrestarlas. Pero lo importante es cerrar la grieta, de lo contrario no importa cuántas criaturas mueran siempre vendrán más y cada vez más fuertes.

Katarina apretó la mandíbula, tenía un mal presentimiento y el rostro calmado pero implacable de Ashe empeoraba la sensación.


	46. El Primer Encuentro

**XLV.**

 **El Primer Encuentro.**

Katarina había tomado asiento en la parte más alejada de la mesa y observaba al extraño grupo allí reunido con interés. Era curioso lo que hacía falta para que las naciones dejaran de pelearse entre ellas y estuviesen dispuestas a cooperar, pero aún así le parecía a la asesina que apenas y se toleraban.

Ashe había pedido una reunión con un representante de cada gran reino o cuidad en Runaterra y el máximo representante de la Liga pues lo que tenía para decir requería de su presencia. Y así se había hecho, en esa habitación que no pasaba de los cinco metros cuadrados se congregaron

aliados y enemigos.

A la cabeza estaba Ashe acompañada por la Jefe de Guerra de la Garra Invernal y un sujeto musculoso de barba espesa y cabello largo cuyo pecho desnudo no tenía un solo vello. Katarina no se molestó en recordar su nombre, pero si tuvo presente que era el nuevo líder de las tribus del este: las que habían tomado La fortaleza noxiana en Freljord en menos de una semana. A su lado, la representante máxima de la Liga, una mujer que pasaba de los cincuenta vestida con una larga túnica azul y cuyo rostro no delataba ninguna emoción, dos representantes más formaban su reducida comitiva. Luego estaba un representante elegido por mérito o por necesidad. Quinn, por ejemplo, era la única representante demaciana en toda la Liga ya que tanto Lux como Kahina no contaban con el apoyo de la corona. Katarina, en un caso similar, era la única noxiana pero contrario a ellas si contaba con todo el apoyo del nuevo Gran General. También estaba Caitlyn por Piltóver y Vi por Zaun, aunque no parecía que la ciudad estado pudiera tener la suficiente organización para elegir un representante.

Los jonios habían nombrado a uno de sus maestros ninja como su vocero oficial, pero habían dejado muy claro que no tenían intención de unirse al conflicto a menos que definitivamente no tuvieren otra opción. Shurima era un caso especial pues la única afiliada a la Liga era una quinceañera que apenas y podía hablar por su tribu. Targón en cambio contaba con las dos representaciones de sus deidades en la Liga y tanto Leona como Diana estaban más que dispuestas a luchar. Por último, los mercenarios de Aguasturbias habían elegido su propio vocero aunque su interés era negociar un precio justo por sus servicios.

Los campeones que no estaban afiliados a una región y demás personal serían informados después. Katarina casi podía imaginar la desesperación de Luxanna por saber que transpiraba tras esas puertas cerradas, pero así como le hacía gracia imaginándosela caminando por las paredes también se le hacía injusto, ya que Lux fue quién tuvo el primer contacto con las criaturas. Además ella estaba siempre informada y tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, lo que fueren a planear en esa sala posiblemente resultaría mejor con las ideas de Luxanna.

—Los primeros avistamientos en Freljord se dieron hace más de un año. Al principio mi gente solo atestiguaba la destrucción que dejaban los insectos, así que asumimos que podía ser una nueva estrategia de Sejuani para invadir nuestras tierras y quedarse con nuestros víveres…

—Y mí gente pensó que los Avarosa habían encontrado un poquito de sangre guerrera en sus cuerpos – completó Sejuani cruzándose de brazos —. Estuvimos culpándonos durante un par de meses.

—Seguramente ya notaron que las criaturas parecen débiles contra el frío. No pueden sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo y las constantes nevadas escondían los cadáveres, así que no fue tarea fácil descubrir la verdad. Sin embargo, un día una de mis vigías trajo algunos cuerpos y dijo haberlos encontrado a pocos metros del más reciente ataque de la Garra Invernal. Mi gente no pasaba por el mejor momento, y decidimos aceptar la oferta que hacía la Liga así que tomé unos cuantos voluntarios y vine hacia aquí.

Ashe hizo una pausa para observar los heterogéneos rostros que le observaban. Antes se hubiese sentido nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a ser la líder de su tribu pero luego de todo lo que había vivido en esos seis meses entendía la importancia de informarse antes de actuar.

—Al principio, pensé solicitar la ayuda de la Liga para sacar a Sejuani de nuestras tierras de una buena vez, pero al verla llegar con intenciones similares y acusándome de utilizar extrañas bestias para atacar a su gente entendí que algo no marchaba bien. Envié algunas cartas a mi gente, ellos afirmaban que era la Garra Invernal quien se valía de monstruos para atacar nuestros asentamientos. Pero poco después recibí una carta, una de mis vigías había visto como la gente de Sejuani fue atacada y obligada a regresar por las criaturas, así que siguió el rastro de los insectos y descubrió que provenían de un pico al suroeste de Rakelstake. En la carta pedía permiso y algunos guerreros para investigar, por supuesto que le di todo lo necesario a pesar de nuestras precarias condiciones, pero todos murieron. El único sobreviviente a duras penas regresó para contar lo poco que recordaba y luego murió a causa de sus heridas.

Sejuani tomó la palabra a partir de ese punto.

—Cuando Ashe se acercó a mí, pensé que era una excusa o una trampa, así que envié algunos de mis hombres y solo regresaron dos. Contaron exactamente lo mismo que Ashe. Regresé a Freljord por mi cuenta, fui a al pico y… si Ashe no hubiera llegado creo que nos hubieran matado a todos.

Las dos líderes de guerra intercambiaron una mirada.

—No había registro de criaturas como esas, ni lo que parecía estar engendrándolas. Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente regresamos aquí y pedimos ayuda a la Liga.

—Ashe agrupó a las tribus cercanas, luego marchamos a la batalla…

—Fue un desastre, tuvimos que replegarnos y si Volibear y su gente no hubiere cruzado el mar helado para asistirnos posiblemente hubiéramos muerto.

Durante la pausa que Ashe hizo el silencio fue lo único que reinó en la sala, todos muy atentos a sus palabras y también a lo que pudiera aportar Sejuani. Fue precisamente está última quién continuó el relato.

—Antes de irnos, mandé un mensajero a los ursinos, solíamos ser aliados cuando aún tenían territorios en el continente. No estaba segura de que irían, pero lo importante no es que nos hubieran salvado sino que sabían exactamente a que nos enfrentábamos. Volibear nos contó todo lo que su pueblo sabía sobre las criaturas del vació, aunque le sorprendía encontrarlas en nuestras tierras del norte pues solo existían avistamientos en el sur, en Shurima e Icathia. Para intentar entender mejor, Volibear entró en trance y cuando despertó estaba aterrado, jamás había escuchado que un ursino siquiera sintiese miedo – Sejuani se revolvió el cabello y aprovechó para tomar aire —. Allí nos separamos, unos cuantos soldados y yo fuimos al este, necesitábamos más gente y reclutamos todos los guerreros que pudimos…

—Entre tanto, yo me quedé a construir una base para defender la zona. Sejuani regresó con trescientos hombres…

—Y la criofénix Anivia.

Ante eso los representantes de la Liga intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, miraron a las dos mujeres y la líder tomó la palabra.

— Entonces la leyenda es cierta, el espíritu guardián de la fortaleza helada es real.

—Si, pero…

—No puede ayudar más. – completó Sejuani al percibir la indecisión en Ashe —. Palabras más, palabras menos. Ella fue quién nos dijo la manera de cerrar el agujero por el cual pasaban esas cosas, fue bastante difícil comprarle tiempo para que ella y los ursinos lo hiciera y perdimos más de la mitad de nuestra gente.

—La fisura es una creación mágica, así que para cerrarla se requiere una cantidad considerable de la misma. Algunos shamanes ursinos murieron, los demás quedaron bastante agotados y Anivia regresó a su forma primigenia.

Una vez más la representante de la Liga tomó la palabra.

—Como organización agradecemos que hayan decidido prestar su ayuda. Como todos saben, la Liga se estableció con el fin de evitar violencia innecesaria por medio de la resolución controlada de disputas y conflictos. No somos un ejército, y por eso hemos decidido enviar peticiones oficiales a los principales gobiernos en busca de apoyo.

—Por mi parte – dijo Caitlyn – intentaré convencer al alcalde de Piltóver para que envié voluntarios extra y armamento.

—De acuerdo. Sé que no parece algo que deba importarle mucho a Demacia o Noxus, mucho menos a Jonia, pero Volibear vio algo. Algo que lo asustó lo suficiente para enviarnos aquí, hay que cerrar la fisura antes de que empiecen a cruzar los monstruos más fuertes. El frío de Freljord no los afectó como a los pequeños y este débil invierno artificial no les hará nada…

—Y hay que hacerlo rápido – completó Sejuani —. Estas cosas, no les interesa conquistar lo único que los mueve es destruir.

Luego hubo un silencio algo incómodo en la sala hasta que Katarina se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Si esas criaturas destruyen Runaterra no quedará nada que conquistar, creo que al Gran General no le gustará mucho la idea.

—Malnacida.

Dijo sejuani colocándose de pie de inmediato y caminando hasta tomar a la asesina por el cuello de la chaqueta, su mirada denotaba un profundo desprecio. Sorprendentemente Katarina no reaccionó con violencia, solo sonrió.

—Ah, creo que las condiciones de mi nacimiento fueron bastante favorables, hacia sol y todo.

Sejuani levantó un puño e intentó acomodárselo a Katarina, no soportaba a los noxianos. Los odiaba desde que tenía memoria y la idea de tener que colaborar con esa escoria no le hacía la menor ilusión. Ni siquiera porque Ashe le había repetido hasta el cansancio que en ese momento los rencores personales no valían nada, que debía pensar con cabeza fría si planeaban evitar a toda costa que la visión de Volibear se convirtiera en una realidad. En cualquier caso, Leona detuvo el puño de Sejuani y la miró reprobatoriamente.

—No es momento para pelear entre nosotros. Targón acudirá al llamado, aunque es posible que nuestra gente tarde un poco más en llegar – sentenció la guerrera mirando a la mesa.

—Una pregunta – dijo Katarina mirando con una sonrisa la impotencia de Sejuani al ser incapaz del liberar su puño de Leona —. Si se necesita una gran cantidad de magia, ¿Quién demonios hará los honores?

Ashe dejó su cómoda posición en la mesa y fue hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban las tres mujeres. Tomó con delicadeza el hombro de Sejuani y esta relajó los músculos soltando a Katarina, también Leona la liberó al ver que la disputa parecía resuelta.

—Hay bastantes usuarios mágicos en la Liga. Yo supongo que entre todos y con la ayuda tecnológica que puede prestar Piltóver es viable cerrar la fisura. Pero solo lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.

A la noxiana no le gustó la idea. Ella no sabía mucho sobre Freljord pero si conocía las historias sobre los semidioses oso, los ursinos, y si criaturas tan poderosas como esas y la criofénix había caído cerrando la fisura no quería imaginarse lo que podía sucederle a Luxanna.

—Aunque… la cantidad de magia depende del tamaño que tenga la fisura, sí aún es pequeña así que es necesaria una cantidad mucho menor. Solo debemos darlos prisa…

—Bien princesita, usa esa linda cabeza para algo útil y…

Katarina no pudo terminar la frase pues Sejuani esta vez sí le acomodó un puño en toda la nariz. La sangré brotó de inmediato y la asesina rió al ver como Leona volvía a contener a la freljordiana.

—Aw que ternura ¿Se están acostando? – preguntó intentando contener la hemorragia levantando la cabeza.

—Cierra el hocico escoria.

—No creo que sea la más adecuada para hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones – respondió Ashe calmando a Sejuani por segunda vez —. Me parece que la reunión ha terminado.

Katarina salió con un pañuelo en la nariz y al ver como Lux corría hacia ella con cara de preocupación le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la rubia mientras le limpiaba los restos de sangre con un trapo mojado.

—Nada. Ya sé quién le ayudó al barbarito a tomar Delverhold.

—Hablo en serio, Katarina…

—No importa, escucha. La princesita cree que es posible cerrar la fisura antes de que siga expandiéndose, pero es una locura y no quiero que se te ocurra participar.

Lux frunció las cejas. Había esperado que Katarina le contase lo trascurrido en la reunión, pero estaba un poquito misteriosa y eso le daba muy mala espina. En realidad, la pelirroja estaba preocupada. Por un lado, su hermana y Riven habían ido directamente a lidiar con una fisura y le preocupaba que los pocos hombres que llevaron no fueran suficientes para contener las hordas que brotaban sin previo aviso. Por el otro, Luxanna sería la primera voluntaria para intentar cerrar la fisura de Valoran y eso podía costarle la vida.

—Pero…

—Es suicidio. Ashe no tiene la menor idea si funcionará.

Lux guardó silencio.

—Bien. Ahora, tengo que escribir algunas cartas…

— ¿Regresarás a Noxus? – preguntó la joven haciendo a un lado el trapo —. Porque si piensas hacerlo, iré contigo.

— ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Katarina antes de procesar las posibilidades que esa declaración abría.

—Que iré contigo a Noxus.

—Eventualmente lo harás, pero no ahora.

La maga estaba lista para protestar, pero la asesina la silenció colocando un par de sus dedos sobre esos labios que tanto le gustaban y continuó hablando.

—Noxus es perfectamente capaz de luchar contra la estúpida invasión de bichos sin mis dagas en primera línea, puedo ser más útil desde aquí. Toda la información que pueda recolectar de este lugar será más valiosa para Swain que una colección de garrapatas muertas. Además, nadie debe enterarse de que hay una de esas cosas en Noxus, solo traería problemas con las fronteras.

Luego de eso, Luxanna guardó silencio mientras Katarina empezaba a escribir. Adivinó que la primera carta era para su hermana, y leyó allí un resumen escueto de lo que había transpirado en la reunión. Nada que Lux no supiera o sospechara de antemano, lo único que apoyó algo de conocimiento extra fue enterarse como planeaba Ashe cerrar la fisura. La segunda carta, con un tono más formal parecía dirigida al nuevo alto mando noxiano.

Cuando Katarina terminó bajo de un salto de la cama y fue a enviar la correspondencia de inmediato. Entre tanto, Luxanna se distrajo rascándole las orejas a su lince quien respondía a sus caricias con algo de indiferencia ya que estaba dejando atrás la etapa juvenil.

—Chispa, me preocupa Katarina. Tengo esta sensación de que me oculta algo…

La gata salvaje maulló y estiró las patas, luego tensó el cuerpo y observó fijamente la puerta segundos antes de que esta se abriera de par en par.

—¡Luxanna! – gritó Ahri mientras entraba con una botella casi vacía de un extraño líquido dorado en una mano y en la otra Sejna.

—Hola.

—Tienes que probar esta bebida, es muuuy buena — respondió la vastaya arrastrando a la arquera hasta la cama y sentándose al lado de la rubia –. Anda, toma.

Tras ella entraron Kahina, Leona, Vi y Caitlyn que también tenían la cara un poco roja y lucían algo acaloradas.

—Ah… ¿Están…?

Bebidas, intentó decir la joven pero Ahri aprovechó que abrió la boca para acomodarle la botella en los labios y levantarla para que probara el líquido.

—Les dije que no es para tomar así. La hidromiel de Freljord es muy, muuuy fuerte. Algunos sorbos y ya puedes estar cayéndote al suelo. Sobre todo si no estás acostumbrada a ella – respondió Sejna intentando en vano quitarle la botella a la vastaya.

—¡Pero es tan dulce y pasa tan suave! – protestó Ahri arrastrando las sílabas de varias palabras.

Lux tosió un par de veces al sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, no era muy adepta a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero descontando el fuego que el líquido dejaba al pasar por su garganta, Ahri tenía razón. Su sabor era dulzón, pero no empalagoso y, extrañamente, dejaba también una sensación refrescante.

—¿Dónde está la bestia? – indagó Ahri soltando por fin la botella y dejando que Sejna tomara un sorbito, luego la chica le alcanzó la botella a las demás que tomaron asiento en las otras camas.

—Fue a hacer una cosa, no debería tardar…

—¿Entonces ya le viste la cara?.

—¿Qué le pasó? – indagó Lux.

—Sejuani le pegó porque se le fue un poco la lengua – contestó Leona tomando dos grandes sorbos —. Esto es muy bueno, no tanto como el ron de Targón. Diana lo detesta pero es maravilloso.

—Yo creo que tu novia detesta todo – opinó Vi tomando una gran bocanada.

Kahina y Caitlyn también bebieron, pero se abstuvieron de comentar.

—Tenemos que celebrar que estamos todas reunidas…

—Tienes toda la razón. Ya regreso – dijo Vi levantándose de golpe y saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué le picó?

Catlyn levantó los hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

—Bueno, no importa – sentenció Ahri tambaleándose —. Vamos a poner cojines, y cobijas y hagamos una fiesta.

Acto seguido, Ahri deshizo su cama y lanzó todo al suelo en el espacio que dejaban las otras dos. Luego se dejó caer encima e instó con la mirada a las demás para que siguieran su ejemplo. Bien fuere por los efectos del alcohol, o porque el espíritu festivo de la vastaya era contagioso tanto Kahina como Luxanna siguieron su ejemplo. Una vez todas se deshicieron de su calzado, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron.

—Ahora si, cuéntanos todo…

—No hay mucho que contar – respondió Sejna jugando con un cojín—. Hemos estado luchando con esos bichos casi desde el principio…

—¿Bromeas? Mírate. Estás toda guapa con esos tatuajes y los músculos, si eras debilucha cuando te fuiste…

—Pues si, pero es normal si pasas medio año entrenando diario, no quería morirme así que debía hacerme fuerte…

—Esa es una excelente lección – corroboró Leona quitándole la botella a Ahri para tomar ella—. La fortaleza es fundamental, pero también se debe cultivar el corazón.

—Que es justo lo que yo quiero saber – respondió Ahri recuperando su preciado licor.

En ese momento la shurimana sonrió algo triste.

—Nada, se casó con su prometido. Si luchamos y gané, pero ella decidió casarse con él a pesar de todo y fui con Sejuani al este, entrené con su gente y cuando conquistamos la fortaleza noxiana me dieron mis tatuajes. Fue una batalla decepcionante y yo que siempre imaginé a los noxianos como feroces guerreros, pero… no pudieron aguantar tres días…

—Que no te escuche Katarina, o va a ponerse violenta – comentó Ahri estirándole la botella a Kahina.

Lux rio, y causó que las demás fijaran la vista en ella. Pero fue Sejna quien la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

—Esas si son noticias. ¿Tú y Katarina?. Casi me arrepiento de haberme ido, solo porque me perdí toda la historia…

—Pero ya te conté todo lo que necesitas saber – dijo Ahrí haciéndole un cariñito en la barbilla.

—Ah si. También lo que no.

—Siempre hacen mucho ruido cuando tienen sexo. No es mi culpa.

Mortificada al ver como Ahri hablaba con tanta facilidad sobre su vida, Lux tomó la botella y dio un gran sorbo. Tan grande fue la bocanada que se atoró al intentar tragarla en un solo intento y terminó tosiendo. Una vez que Kahina le ayudó a respirar con normalidad a punta de palmaditas en la espalda, Luxanna levantó la vista y se permitió observar los ojos de Kahina durante algunos segundos.

—Eres guapísima – dijo Lux sin pensárselo dos veces —. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, me gustan mucho y también la mandíbula, no sé porque, solo es atractiva.

—Uhm, gracias… yo también creo que eres muy… linda – concluyó la soldado.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Me alegra que seas feliz ahora.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron, luego sonrieron y escucharon con atención la historia que Ahri contaba sobre su primer gran amor. Mientras eso sucedía, Katarina regresaba de enviar las cartas, una para su hermana y otra para Jericho. Al girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar vio la extraña fiesta que se había armado y observó desde allí como toda estaban muertas de risa mientas la vastaya seguía intentando relatar algo sin poder contener la propia.

Y quizá Katarina se hubiere quedado allí, observando el bonito rostro sonrojado de su mujer mientras reía y sus ojos azules chispeando de alegría, pero Vi la empujó pasando de ella para anunciar que había _conseguido_ un par de botellas de la cocina. Que la fiesta ya podía empezar oficialmente.

Katarina terminó de entrar, se quitó las botas y se acomodó al lado de Luxanna quién en su estado intoxicado la besó sin importarle que todas lo vieran. O quizá, lo hizo precisamente con esa intención.

La improvisada fiesta se extendió durante casi tres horas más. Aunque el licor se acabó a la mitad de la celebración, ninguna lo echo de menos porque ya todas estaban completamente ebrias menos Katarina que solo tomó un par de tragos y se deleitaba observando las tonterías que decían y hacían. En especial las historias de Lux, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que fuere Kahina quien completare casi todas las frases de la rubia.

Como estaban todas muy borrachas, no les importó mucho caer allí dónde estaban y por eso la noxiana solo tomó un extremo de la cobija y la pasó por encima del cuerpo de Lux. Se abrazó a ella y contempló el techo de la habitación mientras terminaba de entrarle sueño. Juraba que lux dormía así que se permitió pensar un poco en las batallas que tendrían que librar a partir de ese momento, en los peligros que encontrarían y el malestar que le causaba todo ese asunto. Se preocupaba por su hermana, por su sobrina e incluso por su medio hermano, pero le inquietaba todavía más las decisiones que Luxanna podía tomar. Ella conocía a Cassiopeia, sabía que no tenía el menor complejo de héroe y que pondría su seguridad y la de su hija por encima de todo, pero la rubia demaciana era otra historia. Katarina estaba segura que cuando Ashe pidiera voluntarios para probar su plan suicida Lux se aventaría sin medir consecuencias.

—Kata – dijo Lux levantando la vista.

—Pensé que te habías dormido.

—¿Estás bien?

La noxiana guardó silencio.

—Si. Solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas, nada importante. Ya duérmete.

Pero Lux sabía que mentía y a pesar de su propia preocupación por la noxiana, la joven maga guardó silencio y se acurrucó todavía más contra el cuerpo de la asesina. Puede que ella no supiere con todo detalle los acontecimientos de la reunión, pero era lo suficiente perceptiva e inteligente para concluir que era la razón para el desosiego de Katarina. No obstante, si la pelirroja no quería tocar el tema, ella no insistiría pues la mujer hablaría de ello una vez lo hubiera digerido.

—Está bien. Intenta dormir tú también.

Katarina asintió y cerró los ojos aunque todavía tardaría un largo rato en quedarse dormida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hello. Well, que les digo. Me había hecho la promesa de reemplazar los guiónes cortos por largos, pero luego se me olvidó, but i remebered now. Siempre escribo los cortos porque es más cómodo y no me puse a pensar nunca en eso, hasta que recientemente aprendí que va con los largos. So, I'm sorry, I guess. Tratare de que no se me olvide otra vez.**


	47. Insuficiente

**XLVI.**

 **Insuficiente.**

Lux corrió entre los soldados y se posicionó para continuar bombardeando el área. Habían demasiadas criaturas del vacío y con su brazo derecho inmovilizado no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los ataques. Por suerte, Chispa la defendía como podía, espantando a las garrapatas o matando las más diminutas. Buscaba a Katarina con la mirada, pero no lograba ubicar a la pelirroja en medio del caos que reinaba, soldados, mercenarios y campeones iban de un lado a otro exterminando cuanto insecto se cruzaba en sus caminos.

Un gruñido agudo llegó a sus oídos y buscó con una mirada rápida la fuente. A unos ochenta metros de ella un criatura con diez o doce metros de altura levantaba una de sus enormes patas para pisar si esfuerzo un soldado herido que no fue capaz de esquivar. Luego, con una de sus pinzas tomó otro hombre y lo elevó por el aire para luego atraparlo entre sus mandíbulas llenas de filosos dientes. Lux pudo ver como masticó un par de veces y tragó, luego intentó atrapar otro hombre pero Leona apareció envuelta en su flamante magia Solari y con su espada incandescente le cortó el brazo. La criatura gruñó y trastabilló, luego otros guerreros y la misma Katarina aparecieron para hacerla pedazos lo más pronto posible.

No muy lejos de allí, otra de las mismas criaturas volaba en pedazos gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de magos y demoledores piltoverianos. Ashe y Sejuani junto a su gente mantenían a raya uno más pequeño. También pudo ver como de la fisura salía una nueva horda de insectos, esta vez se trataba de escorpiones, aunque contrario al animal no eran venenosos y su tamaño asemejaba al de un perro mediano.

Lux decidió ignorar a las criaturas y centrar sus esfuerzos en llegar cerca de Katarina para poder revisar en qué estado se encontraba. Si bien la noxiana no había sufrido un impacto tan directo como ella, sabía que era lo suficiente terca para seguir peleando aun con las costillas rotas. Invocó barreras y explosiones de magia a medida que avanzaba, ayudó en lo que pudo sin perder de vista su objetivo pero cuando llegó lo suficiente cerca para llamarla, fue Chispa quien aulló de dolor y cayó a un costado, Lux reaccionó entonces y pudo ver como el pobre lince respiraba con dificultad con el lomo ensangrentado en tanto un escorpión daba vueltas confundido por haber perdido uno de sus diminutos ojos.

La joven olvidó su objetivo inicial y corrió al lado de su mascota, se agachó e intentó en vano detener la hemorragia. El lince la miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de miedo, los segundos pasaban y se arrancó la capa para intentar hacerle un torniquete, más Chispa respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. Un segundo insecto intentó aprovechar la situación, pero Katarina llegó a tiempo para cortarlo en dos y fue rápidamente a agacharse al lado de Luxanna.

–Chispa, Chispa, por favor aguanta un poco te vamos a curar, vas a ponerte bien. Oh dioses Katarina, está perdiendo mucha sangre…

La noxiana apretó la mandíbula y le ayudó a ejercer presión, la herida no cedía y Chispa se recostó resignada a su destino. Pero Katarina soltó momentáneamente sus armas y tomó el hocico del lince entre sus manos, la miró con intensidad antes de gritarle.

–¡Vamos estúpido animal, lucha!

Pero Chispa solo movió la cola y maulló, miró a Luxanna y luego a Katarina para volver a recostarse y respirar solo un rato más. Luxanna empezó a lloriquear, a intentar con más ahínco detener la hemorragia y la noxiana tomó el pelaje del animal para acariciarlo mientras maldecía. La asesina sabía lo mucho que Luxanna quería ese gato e incluso ella misma llegó a tenerle cariño, pero parecía que el momento de decir adiós había llegado de forma prematura e inesperada. Chispa había caído salvándole la vida y seguramente Lux no sería capaz de perdonárselo.

Ahri llegó en ese momento y observó solo una fracción de segundo la situación, luego se agachó al lado de Katarina y le ordenó que mantuviera el perímetro, luego se dirigió a Luxanna y le cortó la palma de la mano con sus garras. La sangre fresca de Lux cayó sobre la herida abierta de su lince, los ojos de Ahri brillaron imbuyéndose de la milenaria magia vastaya y Chispa maulló mientras la zorra de nueve colas recitaba un antiguo conjuro que pretendía darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Lux cayó de rodillas sin poder respirar, sentía como si estuvieran arrebatándole la piel todavía viva, ya no podía respirar y colapsó jadeando por el dolor abrumador que sintió en su costado izquierdo. Luego no sintió absolutamente nada, se recuperó alarmada y encontró que Chispa se reincorporaba.

Aquello la hizo feliz, pero una vez que el lince estuvo de pie Lux notó que su gata había cambiado. Era mucho más grande, sus patas delanteras y traseras lucían grandes y poderosas garras, su pelaje moteado había cambiado por un blanco prístino y brillante, en lugar de una peluda cola ahora lucia dos y en la punta de cada una había un aro de luz brillando con intensidad. Sus ojos dorados brillaban ahora con el mismo resplandor de su magia, sus colmillos parecían más grandes y afilados.

–¡Lux! – la llamó Ahrí quemando un par de garrapatas que pasaron la defensa de Katarina.

La chicha reaccionó y de inmediato lanzó su bastón al aire invocando decenas de pequeñas barreras, luego Ahri utilizó lo que le restaba de magia para prender fueron mágico a todo insecto que aún viviera. Acto seguido la vastaya cayó agotada al suelo, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar que su acto desesperado tuviera éxito. Pero para fortuna de todos, de la fisura no brotaron más enemigos. Fue Katarina quien se acercó a la mujer y la cargó de regreso al cuartel, la dejó en una de las camas y se quedó fuera junto a Luxanna y la nueva Chispa.

–Avísame cuando se despierte – le dijo a Luxanna antes de irse.

Katarina fue directamente a la tienda que de Ashe, la cual funcionaba como cuarto de guerra improvisado, y dio grandes zancadas sin despegar la vista de la arquera. A medio camino Sejuani se levantó del banco donde intentaban curarle un tajo horrible en el brazo e hizo un esfuerzo por detenerla, pero Katarina no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para perderlo con la bárbara así que le lanzó un puñetazo y luego la tomó de la nuca para acomodarle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. La asesina creyó que eso sería suficiente e intentó continuar su camino. No obstante, la Ira del invierno era un hueso mucho más duro de roer y se reincorporó de inmediato para tomar a la asesina por el cuello y darle un buen gancho derecho, lo suficiente para mandarla al suelo y saltar sobre ella, más Katarina lanzó una de sus armas por encima de su cabeza y apareció detrás de la freljordiana para darle dos rápidos puños y luego un par de puntapiés.

Sejuani rugió y cargó contra ella. Parecía que la pelea se salía de control, sin que Ashe o el sanador pudieran detenerla. Para su fortuna Leona entró en ese momento, sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo dorado, y separó a las dos guerreras tomándolas de la ropa.

–¡Basta! – ordenó con voz clara.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con odio, pero no intentaron retomar su disputa. Aun así Katarina encaró a Ashe e hizo lo que tenía en mente desde el inicio, desde que el plan de la mujer había fallado.

–Todo este desastre es tú culpa.

–No era seguro que saliera bien a la primera – respondió Ashe sin dejarse intimidar –. Todos sabían el riesgo que corrían y decidieron participar.

Katarina sintió que la sangre volvía a hervirle. Y cuando habló tuvo que hacerlo entre dientes y apretando los puños para suprimir el deseo de romperle la cara.

–Solo te lo voy advertir una vez, si algo le pasa voy a matarte con mis propias manos. Ni esta, ni nadie van a impedir que te encuentre y te haga pedazos ¿Entendido?.

–Ella ya está bastante grandecita para decidir que quiere y puede hacer…

–No me importa. Si se lastima de nuevo, te mato.

La asesina iba a salir de la tienda, pero Diana entró en ese momento.

–Funcionó. La grieta está un poco más pequeña. Hay que seguir intentando…

–¿Esta imbécil también quiere morirse? – preguntó Katarina exasperada.

En realidad, la pelirroja no sabía cómo lidiar con sus preocupaciones y miedos así que recurría a la violencia. Sin embargo, Diana la ignoró y continuó hablando con Ashe como si la noxiana no existiera.

–Hace falta más energía, necesitamos canalizar una mayor cantidad de magia. Pero no podremos hacerlo nosotros solos, voy a pedir ayuda a Targón quizá logre convencer a los otros aspectos…

–Diana…

–No tenemos opción Leona, sé que tú y Atreus tienen sus diferencias pero estamos hablando del futuro de todo el planeta. No actúes como una niña.

La elegida del sol bufó molesta, sus ojos habían regresado a su color natural y su cuerpo ya no emitía ese brillo dorado.

–No es eso. Sabes que no puede controlarse, Atreus no puede controlar a Pantheon.

–Voy a meditar.

Con ese sencillo intercambio la elegida de la luna salió de la tienda dejando a Leona maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía Diana pensar que Atreus podía mantenerse cuerdo el tiempo suficiente?. Les había costado tres días con sus noches doblegar al incansable aspecto de la guerra Pantheon la últimas vez que Atreus perdió el control. Y las costillas de Leona aun resentían las fracturas que sufrieron en ese encuentro.

–Espera, solo Taric y Zoe. No necesitamos a Atreus – gritaba la targoniana intentando alcanzar el paso de Diana.

Ashe, Sejuani y Katarina se quedaron atrás, las dos últimas todavía parecían estar dispuestas a seguir partiéndose la cara, pero Ashe dio un par de cautelosos pasos hacia la asesina y habló.

–Creo que debemos esperar a los otros aspectos, quizá así tengamos la suficiente magia para cerrar la fisura. Hasta entonces, solo organizaremos una defensa efectiva…

–No va a ser tan fácil, cada vez que nos metemos con esa cosa se defiende. Quién sabe que sorpresa nos tiene esta vez.

La pelirroja abandonó la tienda sin mirar atrás. Fue directamente al cuartel y se sentó en al lado de Luxanna en la cama de Ahri quien no daba señal de despertar pronto.

–Estoy cansada…

–¿Te curaron ese brazo? – preguntó Katarina moviéndose para darle un vistazo.

–Si, los músculos al menos. Los moretones tardaran un par de días en irse, no es justo que gasten energía conmigo cuando hay tantos heridos mucho peor que yo.

–No te acerques al agujero ese, cuando te pongan a vigilar mantente lo más alejada posible. ¿De acuerdo?

–Pero Kata…

–Sin peros – advirtió la noxiana levantando sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la joven –. Casi muere el maldito gato.

Para Katarina no era fácil hablar de sus sentimientos, pero las cosas habían ido de mal en peor durante esa semana y ver a Chispa tendida en el sueño moribunda había despertado la repentina necesidad de mantener a su mujer a salvo, incluso si ella perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí sola.

–Lux – dijo Katarina con voz suave– tú y yo sabemos que se va a poner peor. La próxima vez que empiecen a salir los malditos bichos, van a estar de muy mal humor por lo que intentamos y no quiero… no quiero… perderte.

La joven no tenía respuesta para esas palabras y esa intensa mirada de Katrina, así que asintió una sola vez y luego se abrazó a ella recostándose de a pocos en la cama. Dejó que la pelirroja la abrazara, que el silencio llenara el espacio entre ellas y luego se quedó dormida sintiéndose en paz y amada; Katarina en cambio permaneció despierta un poco más, aunque estaba cansada prefería pensar un poco más en las pequeñas cosas que podía hacer para mantener a quién amaba a salvo. No obstante, el calor del cuerpo de Lux y su propio agotamiento fueron adormeciéndola hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Katarina tuvo un plácido descanso hasta que sintió algo áspero sobarle la mano, despertó y giró la cabeza hasta distinguir a Chispa quien le lamía. La lince miró durante unos segundos el rostro adormilado de la noxiana y luego volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, Katarina la imitó y pudo ver como Ahri abandonaba el cuartel con pasos lentos y cortos mientras se agarraba a cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca. La pelirroja se escabulló de cama y siguió a la vastaya que llego casi arrastrando los pies a una de las fogatas.

Sin romperse la cabeza en buscar excusas Katarina se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en el tronco justo frente a ella. Ahri apenas levantó la cabeza y la observó con sus ojos cansados y apagados durante varios segundos, los suficientes para que la asesina notara que aún no descansaba lo suficiente para estar recuperada.

–Te ves mal.

-Si, lo sé. Me siento mal.

-Si necesitas comer más, te puedes quedar con lo mío. Le robaré algo a Lux.

Ahri sonrió. ¿De cuando acá ella y Katarina eran cercanas? Al parecer, lo suficiente para que la pelirroja abandonara su lecho para hablarle en plena madrugada. Era cierto que la noxiana había cambiado mucho, madurado mejor dicho y cada día que pasaban luchando con esas criaturas la Katarina del pasado parecía más y más irreal, pues la mujer que tenía en frente parecía preocupada por ella. Ahora veía Ahri algunas de las cosas que habían enamorado a Luxanna.

-No es necesario, estaré mejor en un par de días…

-Bien. Lo que hiciste por Lux… gracias. Le tiene cariño a ese animal…

-Lo sé. Chispa también la adora, lo suficiente para dejar que la maten para protegerla. Y, ya no es un animal, es un familiar. La vida de Chispa depende de Luxanna ahora, vivirá tanto tiempo como lo haga ella y si algo le pasa…

-Mueren las dos – completó Katarina observando el fuego.

-Si. Tiene que ser más cuidadosa…

La asesina asintió.

-Katarina… ¿Has matado muchas personas no?

-Si. Es mi trabajo…

-¿Cuándo lo haces, no sientes… remordimiento, culpa?

-No. ¿Piensas matar a alguien? – indagó Katarina que era bastante perceptiva.

Ahri guardó silencio, ni negó ni confirmó la sospecha de la noxiana. Aunque su silencio era suficiente, pues al observar de nuevo el rostro de Katarina vio que no había juicio en sus ojos. La vastaya estaba tan cansada que decidió ser sincera.

-Algo así. No voy a recuperarme por completo a menos que haga algo que prometí no hacer, hace muchos años. Pero… sé que si no rompo mi promesa no podré ayudar ahora. La magia que utilicé para convertir a Chispa fue lo último que tenía…

-¿Exactamente que tienes que hacer?

-Mi naturaleza es complicada… hace años no me importaba tomar el alma de un humano cualquiera, pero entre más lo hacía, más cosas sentía. Hasta que era insoportable, pero no podía detenerme porque lo necesito para seguir con vida. Eso creía. Hice algo horrible, no es necesario decir qué, pero conocí alguien que me ayudó a canalizar otra fuente de energía que me mantuviera con vida sin tener que matar a nadie.

Katarina se levantó y bostezo.

-Me regreso a la cama. Pero… hay algunos moribundos por aquí.

Ahri observó como la noxiana regresaba al cuartel, pero esas últimas palabras quedaron vivas en su mente. Si morirían de todas formas, ¿Por qué no?. Es decir, incluso si su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, sus almas seguirían fuertes y saludables. No era una mala idea, de hecho era perfecta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Que les digo, en dos días sale RE 2.**

 **Este capi fue complicado porque no me terminó de convencer, supongo que es normal pensar que pudo salir mejor pero al final me conforme ya que se narró lo que se tenía que narrar. Como la transformación de Chispa y el fracaso para cerrar la fisura que son dos cosas importantes.**


	48. Nuestro

**XLVII.**

 **Nuestro.**

Katarina tenía muchos talentos manuales, entre ellos estaba el poder provocar a Lux con unas cuantas caricias en esos lugares que más le gustaba. La parte posterior de su cuello, por ejemplo, era una zona particularmente sensible y la joven disfrutaba cuando le hacía algún masaje o la besaba. Pero en ese momento Lux se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, con los labios semi-abiertos respondiendo, al fin, a sus constantes caricias e intentos por intimar.

-Kata…no.

Pero su petición cayó en oídos sordos pues por respuesta la pelirroja se aseguró de mantener ocupada su boca con la suya, en tanto se daba la manera de quitarle la ropa sin levantarse mucho pues Lux era capaz de intentar escabullirse si le daba la oportunidad. Así que, incluso si estaba separando las piernas para darle más espacio sobre su cuerpo, la asesina conocía lo suficiente a su mujercita para saber que no debía confiarse. Además, estuvo intentando llevársela a la cama durante los últimos cuatro días y realmente le venía bien un poco de distracción.

Luxanna ya había notado que su pareja tenía la cabeza en otro lado porque no estaba siguiendo sus leves señales de aprobación, sino que buscaba de manera torpe imponer su deseo ante todo. Así que, con mucho pesar, giró el rostro y empujó con suavidad a la noxiana hasta que esta emitió un bufido lleno de frustración y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Estás preocupada por algo, ¿Tu hermana aún no responde?

-No – admitió Katarina dejando su mal humor de lado.

-¿Crees que le pasó algo?

-No. Si Cassiopeia estuviera herida, Frederik ya me hubiera escrito. Pero si nadie me dice nada, es porque no hay ninguna noticia de ella.

Lux asintió. Katarina proyectaba una imagen de alguien frio e indiferente, pero en realidad vivía siempre preocupada y pendiente de su familia o de ella. A veces, cuando se quedaba callada y quietecita Lux podía adivinar que tenía la mente demasiado ocupada con sus preocupaciones para importarle el resto del mundo; en parte Lux entendía que podía permitirle a Katarina tocarla como un pequeño escape a sus pensamientos, pero no le gustaba cuando la pelirroja la tomaba sin tener la mente cien por ciento ocupada en ella. Aun así, la maga se acercó a Katrina y la abrazo acomodándose en su hombro.

-Esto es bastante estúpido. ¿Y por qué no me dejas?

Preguntó Katarina en relación a su negativa a tener relaciones.

-No están de guardia Katarina. Está también es su habitación y pueden entrar en cualquier momento, no quiero que nos vean…

La asesina bufó y giró dando media vuelta para colocarse las botas e irse. Como si el universo probara el punto de Luxanna la puerta se abrió y Kahina entró mirando directamente hacia su cama, fijo la vista en Lux quien se también se levantaba en ese momento.

-Lux tienes que venir. Acaban de llegar los soldados de Demacia. Creo que te va a gustar quién viene al mando.

Katarina hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo era posible que las ratas demacianas llegaran antes que una respuesta del alto mando?¿Es que Swain no pensaba enviar a nadie para ayudar, o quizá el manejo de la grieta de Noxus se complicó lo suficiente para que no pudiera permitírselo?.

-No tengo idea – respondió Lux llegando al lado de Kahina y dándole una mirada confusa -¿No será mi hermano, ¿Verdad?.

-¿Quieres ver a Garen? – preguntó a su vez la soldado que ya se adelantaba.

-Creo que no.

La noxiana no pudo seguir escuchando el intercambio de palabras pues Lux cerró la puerta. Como no estaba de ánimo para quedarse allí, pero tampoco tenía interés en pasarse por la entrada llena de demacianos Katarina se dedicó a pasear por los corredores de la Liga.

La mayoría de habitaciones estaba re-acondicionada como hospedajes, bien fuere soldaos de algún lugar de Runaterra o mercenarios independientes que prestaban sus servicios a la Liga. Incluso encontró un par de habitaciones que servían como cuartel para los freljordianos. Iba la asesina distrayendo la mente cuando pasó al lado de una puerta cerrada que se abrió justo a su paso, un joven salió de allí cargando mantas y sábanas, nada digno de su atención de no ser porque alcanzo a dar un vistazo dentro y notó que se trataba de un depósito.

Con rapidez Katarina colocó si mano sobre la puerta y evitó que el joven cerrara.

-Señorita.

Intentó el muchacho esperando que Katarina se moviera, pero al ver que la mujer abría de nuevo la puerta carraspeo un par de veces para obtener su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Katarina adentrándose.

-Un depósito…

Tendría unos 3 metros cuadrados de área y una pequeña ventana alta en que dejaba pasar la luz suficiente para iluminar la instancia. Había un par de escaparates parcialmente llenos de mantas, unas tantas sábanas y hasta almohadas. Nada especial, en realidad, pero  
Katarina dio un nuevo vistazo y sonrió.

-La llave – extendiendo la palma de su mano.

El chico intentó protestar, pero la mirada de Katarina no daba lugar a réplicas así que con miedo y pesar le entregó la llave de la pequeña bodega a la asesina y siguió su camino. Seguro que se metía en problemas por eso, pero en su defensa tenía que Katarina DuCouteau y su mal temperamento era un hecho conocido por todos.

En tanto Katarina iba por Fren, una sonrisa imborrable adornaba su rostro; Lux en cambio estaba pálida mientras observaba la procesión de soldados demacianos que se formaba a un costado de la entrada principal.

-Está no parece buena idea Kahina. Quizá es mejor que regrese dentro.

-Yo te protejo no hay problema – respondió la soldado mientras le daba empujoncito en la espalda.

Con miedo, Luxanna avanzo y no se relajó hasta que entre la multitud de uniformados vio un rostro familiar: Fiora Laurent, su maestra de esgrima, la mujer que le había enseñado a manipular la espada (que ahora estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de su armario) y la primera que había descubierto su preferencia sexual. Cuando Fiora vio a Lux intercambio un par de palabras con un soldado y luego caminó hacia ella.

- _Bonjour_ – saludó en galo.

-Saludos, maestra. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos…

-Dos años si no me falla la memoria. ¿Finalmente ha logrado dominar la espada?

Luxanna rio nerviosa, algo que Fiora aprovechó para observar a la joven que tenía al lado. Era mucho más alta que Lux, y unos cuantos centímetros más que ella misma. No estaba segura de quien era la chiquilla, pero bastó con prestar atención a la sonrisa que portaba al ver como Lux reaccionaba para relacionarla con un nombre del pasado.

-Usted debe ser Kahina. La única amiga que Luxanna ha tenido en Demacia, bueno, además de mí.

-Si. Un placer. He escuchado que su técnica de duelo es la mejor.

-Fiora jamás ha perdido un duelo – intervino Lux sintiéndose muy animada de repente.

La instructora sonrió. Lux siempre fue una estudiante mediocre, pero ponía todo su empeño en aprender a manejar la espada y se quedaba hasta altas horas practicando una y otra vez cada movimiento que le enseñaba.

-Escuché que ha cambiado de especialidad…

-Respecto a eso. ¿Está bien qué hable conmigo?

-Si y no. Lux, estos hombres fueron enviados con un decreto real. Nuestra misión es asistir a la Liga en la lucha contra las criaturas que mencionaron en la misiva, pero no todos están de acuerdo con los cambios que Jarvan IV está haciendo en Demacia.

-¿Qué cambios?

Fiora no continuó hablando, solo le dedicó una sonrisa e instó a las dos jóvenes a buscar un lugar más privado dónde continuar su conversación. Una vez estuvieron fuera de los ojos curiosos de los demás soldaos, Fiora dejo de lado su postura despreocupada.

-Jarvan IV ha levantado el decretó que mandaba todo afligido ser reubicado en la muralla. Ha estado enviando voluntarios a granjas en el valle al este de Jandelle. Parce que nuestro nuevo Rey ha recordado que también son personas y no animales rabiosos.

-Eso es muy bueno. Pero mi padre y otros como él no van a permitir que Jarvan vaya en contra de la tradición.

-Ciertamente – opinó Fiora – pero se ha ganado el favor de la gente. Será atrevido, pero creo que su pequeña rebelión ha jugado a favor de nuestro Rey. Se murmuran muchas cosas en la corte, pero también en las calles y la gente ha empezado a tener esperanza. Algunos ya se han marchado de Demacia por voluntad propia, como su amiga aquí presente, otros han escapado sin dejar rastro y cada día los hombres como su padre pierden más y más control de las masas. La tradición que tanto defienden ya no es bien vista por el pueblo…

-Entiendo.

Fiora siempre había creído que obligar a los magos a someterse a los tratamientos con petricita era barbárico, pues los efectos secundarios provocaban horribles consecuencias y, en casos extremos, la muerte. Aunque, muchos de los afligidos que eran llevados a las murallas se quitaban la vida después de un tiempo. Era una existencia demasiado miserable para querer prolongarse durante el mayor tiempo posible.

-En cualquier caso, estos hombres no son de mi entera confianza. Apenas conozco algunos de ellos, y solo me enviaron aquí porque su madre intervino con el Rey. Que por cierto, le alegrara saber que está con bien.

-Gracias. Me gustaría escribirle, pero estoy segura que papá tiene todo el correo controlado y no hay forma que pueda hacerle llegar algunas palabras.

-Puede enviarlas a mi casa, mis sirvientes se encargarán de que llegue a manos de su madre. Una cosa más. Sospecho que hay algún iluminador entre mis solados así que es mejor si toma precauciones.

-Bien. Yo te protejo ¿Vale? – dijo Kahina observando a Luxanna con una sonrisa.

La maestra de Lux miró a las dos jovencita interactuar. Había cariño en el mirar de Kahina y también en el de su estudiante. Estuvo tentada a hacer una broma al respecto, pues tampoco le caía en gracia las leyes demacianas respecto a la preferencia sexual de sus ciudadanos más recordó un nombre que era inevitable escuchar junto al de la joven noble.

-Me pregunto, ¿Es Katarina DuCouteau tan encantadora como está señorita?

-No – respondió Kahina de inmediato -. Es insufrible, violenta y tiene muy mal humor. Pero… quiere a Luxanna.

-Y yo la quiero a ella – confirmó Lux.

-No lo tomes a mal Luxanna, pero hubieran hecho una bonita pareja.

Con eso Fiora regresó junto a los soldaos, pues tenía que entregar algunas misivas oficiales al representante de la Liga y ponerse al tanto de la situación para saber que órdenes impartir: Lux y Kahina se miraron durante unos segundos, no había tensión en el ambiente.

-Yo también creo que hubiéramos hecho una linda pareja.

-Kahina…

-Ya lo sé. Pero es inevitable pensarlo, a veces cuando estoy de guardia y me aburro me pongo a pensar como hubiera sido si te hubiera dicho que te amo antes. En Demacia.

Lux sonrió, pero era un gesto lleno de nostalgia. A veces, cuando estaba apostada en algún lugar del territorio demaciano solía pensar exactamente lo mismo, como fuera ese momento si Kahina también la amara. Si el hecho de saberse correspondida hubiera hecho su existencia más tolerable durante esos años en que se sintió tan perdida. Y cuando se permitía ser feliz, al menos en sus fantasías, se imaginaba entre sus brazos, feliz y sin miedo porque sentía que así podría enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que su hogar colocara en su camino. De hecho, en ese momento de su vida su único deseo era ser aceptada, que hubiera una persona en toda Demacia que pudiera amarla sin restricciones, que pudiera ver su verdadero ser y a quién no necesitara ocultarle nada.

En más de una ocasión, Lux había intentado rebelarse contra sí misma, había probado sutiles y apenas atrevidas insinuaciones pero Kahina jamás parecía entender. Los roces, las miradas, las constante cartas en las cuales repetía tanto como podía sin sonar cansina como la extrañaba, como quería verla, como le gustaría un abrazo suyo en ese momento. Pero jamás obtuvo la respuesta que tanto anheló y cuando por fin Kahina comprendió era ya muy tarde para ellas. No porque fuere imposible, a pesar de estar ya enamorándose de Katarina para ese momento, lo que le dificultaba darse la oportunidad que esperó durante años era la idea de tener que quedarse en Demacia. Cerrar de nuevo las puertas de su jaula de oro cuando ya había probado el dulce placer de haber estirado sus alas, era el único sacrificio que no podía hacer.

-Hubiera sido agradable.

-Lux – la llamó Kahina con un hilo de voz – voy a hacer algo muy tonto en este momento. Perdóname, te juro que es la última estupidez que hago. Luego voy hacer lo imposible por guardar todo esto en algún lugar de mí y no dejarlo salir jamás.

Sin perder más tiempo Kahina se agachó lo suficiente para tomar el rostro de Luxanna y darle un beso, suave y que durara lo suficiente para ser recordado como algo hermoso. Lux no se apartó, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo y respondió con la misma delicadeza.

Después de separarse Kahina le ofreció una sonrisa débil, gesticuló con una de sus manos un gestó extraño y se marchó. La joven maga la observó perderse entre los árboles llenos de nieve con cada paso que daba arrastraba la escarcha bajo sus pies, con la esperanza de ir enterrando en ella la tristeza del adiós. Pero en su lugar, con cada paso el dolor en su pecho le dificultaba más y más respirar. No era nuevo para ella, esa sensación de que le oprimían el corazón con fuerza, mientras por su mente pasaban mil y un pensamientos, todos invadidos por los recuerdos de cada momento que compartió con Luxanna.

Sus pasos se hicieron erráticos, cerró los ojos creyendo que así podría contener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir y cuando ya no pudo más se dejó caer en medio de la nieve para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y llorar. Lloró con tristeza, con amargura, dejó que las saladas gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas con la única esperanza que pudieran lavar su dolor y su arrepentimiento. Cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor no cedía, que parecía empeorar se levantó furiosa consigo misma y tomó su arma para arremeter contra el primer tronco que encontró, golpeó con rabia. Pero entre más magullaba el árbol más entendía que no tenía sentido lo que hacía, hasta que finalmente clavó su alabarda en el suelo y se sentó apoyada en el tronco que estuvo mutilando. Ya no lloraba, pero el dolor seguía allí estrujándole el corazón.

Mientras terminaba de serenarse, su mente se dedicó a recordar una vez más. Y casi pudo verse a sí misma sonriendo, mientras veía una pequeña granja desde una de las atalayas de algún comando. Ella podía cultivar la tierra, fue el oficio de sus padres antes de morir y el que había aprendido de su hermano, así que ella y Luxanna podían encontrar un lugar tranquilo, lejos de Demacia dónde establecerse y hacer su vida juntas. Kahina rió, está vez las lágrimas brotaron con el único fin de desahogar un poco la tristeza.

A partir de ese momento tendría que vivir de otra manera, esa tonta esperanza infantil de que Katarina no regresara y Lux se diera cuenta que aún la amaba debía morir. Por eso, Kahina se quedó allí, acurrucada en la nieve torturándose una última vez con ese amor que no pudo ser.

Lux por su parte se quedó observando el nublado cielo un largo rato. No había obrado bien al responder el beso de Kahina, pero en realidad no habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse como era debido. Durante la larga ausencia de Katarina, Kahina había hecho lo posible por mantenerse lejos de ella a menos que fuere imperativo estar juntas, quizá porque le dolía estar a su lado o quizá porque su honor demaciano la obligaba a imponerse distancia ya que no confiaba en sí misma. Cual fuere el caso, Lux decidió que le gustó ese último beso y que Katarina no debía saber nada sobre el asunto. Ese adiós solo le pertenecía a las dos.

En paz, Luxanna llamó a Chispa con solo desearlo y su familiar apareció doblando la esquina. Le acarició las orejas y también se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, aunque en la dirección contraria al camino que tomó Kahina.

Cuando el frio del atardecer la obligó a regresar Luxanna fue directo al comedor y llenó el estómago de sopa tibia. Preguntó por Katarina pero nadie le dio razón de la noxiana, ni siquiera Ahri que parecía saberlo todo. Pero en el momento que las dos partieron a la habitación que compartían con un plato de comida para el ogro gruñón que amaba con todo su corazón, Lux se topó con la gran sorpresa de no encontrar ni su cama, ni su armario y mucho menos a Katarina.

-Esto es obra suya. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – se preguntó Luxanna colocando el plato de comida en la mesita de Ahri.

La rubia giró con la intención de salir y buscar a la pelirroja, pero la mujer venía a su encuentro con una críptica sonrisa en los labios. No respondió sus preguntas, pero si tomó el plato de comida y la llevó de la mano hasta el primer piso, luego caminaron por unos cuantos corredores hasta que Katarina abrió una puerta y la empujó dentro. Luxanna observó la pequeña habitación, había una cama recostada contra la pared del lado izquierdo, su armario reposaba intacto el la esquina derecha y había un par de cojines que debían ser la cama de Chispa. El escritorio no estaba, pero la pequeña mesa de noche si, al lado de la cama justo en la cabecera.

-¿Esto es…?

-Nuestro. Tuve que cambiar la cama por una más pequeña, pero espero que no importe. Igual te encanta dormir encima de mí.

Katarina aprovechó el breve aturdimiento de Lux y la abrazo por la espalda, presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y apartó el cabello de la maga para besar su cuello. Con tan solo dos pasos estuvieron a un lado de la cama y bastó con darle un empujón después de girarla para que Lux cayera sobre el lecho. Sin perder un solo segundo, la pelirroja se subió sobre ella y presionó su pelvis contra la suya, Lux notó de inmediato la inesperada presión que ejercía la segunda sorpresita de Katarina y rio.

Dejó que Katarina la besara, que fuere quitándole hasta la última prenda de ropa y se acopló a su cuerpo una vez estuvieron ambas desnudas.

-Y pensar que lo detestabas como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo – comentó Katarina acariciando el sexo de Lux con sus dedos -. Y mírate ahora…

-Quizá me hiciste cambiar de opinión, o quizá tenías razón desde el principio y no era tan malo. O quizá, es solo que te amo.

Katarina aplicó la suficiente presión con sus dedos para abrirse camino y seguir estimulando mientras besaba los pechos de Luxanna. Rozó sus dientes contra esos lindos pezones rosados que tanto le gustaban, dejó que su mano libre fuere deleitándose con la piel de su amante, su cadera, sus nalgas, sus piernas. Cada centímetro de piel que rozaba le recordaba que esa muchachita era toda suya y la humedad que iba incrementando entre las piernas de Lux se lo confirmaba. Subió su rostro lo suficiente para besarla a la vez que guiaba la cabeza del juguete dentro de Lux, esta gimió entre su boca cuando Katarina introdujo el dildo por completo y abrió las piernas para darle espacio.

Los movimientos de Katarina fueron lentos y controlados en un inicio, tanteando la disposición de Lux para determinar si iba más rápido y fuerte o si debía mantenerse así. Pero el movimiento de la cadera de la joven tomó la decisión por ella, se apoyó en ambos brazos y empezó a penetrarla con más velocidad y fuerza. Lux gemía con los ojos cerrados, una de sus manos firmemente cerrada sobre el su hombro y la otra en su espalda atrayéndola más con cada embestida. Después de algunos minutos, Luxanna decidió reubicar sus manos, ambas fueron a parar sobre los generosos senos de Katarina quien en señal de aprobación se agachó para besarla haciendo lo posible por no menguar su ritmo.

Katarina sentía su propio placer ir incrementando, pero necesitaba un poco más de fricción así que flexionó las rodillas y levantó un poco las piernas de Lux para tener mejor acceso a su sexo palpitante. El sonido de la piel bañada de sudor al chocar y los gemidos medio ahogados de la rubia hicieron que Katarina impusiera un ritmo todavía más devastador, empujaba con toda la fuerza que podía, la cama crujía bajó el esfuerzo de la noxiana y esta sintió la parte baja de su abdomen estallar con un conocido y delicioso calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo en oleadas. Luego, Katarina se dejó caer a un lado y disfrutó entre jadeos como Luxanna también parecía haber experimentado el mismo desenlace.

Apenas cabían las dos en la pequeña cama, pero Katarina se abrazó al cuerpo agitado de Lux y se dedicó a besarla mientras se recuperaban. No protestó cuando sintió los dedos de Luxanna deshacer las correas, tampoco cuando se levantó y la vio asegurarlas en su propia cadera. Ni mucho menos en el momento que la maga la obligó a darse la vuelta para reposar sobre su estómago. Solo sonrió satisfecha consigo misma en el momento que sintió el juguete deslizarse dentro de ella y los pechos de Lux presionarle la espalda.

-Te amo.

Dijo Lux antes de empezar a moverse, rápido y con toda la fuerza que podía pues Katarina estaba completamente empapada y sabía que no le gustaba cuando era innecesariamente delicada.

-Lo sé. Siempre me lo dices – respondió la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

-Eres insufrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Man, no sé porque me gustan los juegos de zombis siempre termino como una gelatina luego de jugar. ¿Por qué me hago esto señor?**

 **Qué lindo que por fin tengan su habitación para ellas solitas.**

 **Bueno pues además de todo, gracias a ya sabe quién por haber contribuido a mejorar la escena de Kahina y Lux. Usted tenía toda la razón le faltaba sustancia antes.**


	49. Violence solves everything

**XLVIII.**

 **Violence solves everything.**

El campo de batalla era para Katarina un viejo conocido. La primera vez que se había medido en combate real contaba con solo doce años, aunque su estatura y la presión de sus movimientos la hacían ver mucho mayor y experimentada. Habían pasado dieciséis años desde eso, pero aún podía recordar con toda claridad el primer hombre que había matado. Debió tener unos cuatro o cinco años más que ella, también era un niño jugando a ser soldado, pero contrario a la noxiana el muchachito era un campesino movido por la necesidad de defender su hogar y ella un arma letal entrenada por el imperio noxiano desde que pudo sostener un par de dagas. Aunque esa no era la única gran diferencia entre ellos, fue la que determinó quién vivía y quién no.

Pero ahora, a pesar de haber luchado en innumerables batallas, de haberse infiltrado en las fortalezas mejor resguardadas y haber acabado con cientos de objetivos, Katarina sentía como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba un campo de batalla. Sus aliados formaban un panorama colorido, jamás hubiera creído que podía luchar codo a codo con un lancero demaciano, o que un piltoveriano cuidaría su espalda, pero allí estaba, saltando entre la multitud de criaturas del vacío mientras sus cuchillos volaban con letal precisión. No obstante eso no era lo que más le extrañaba, sino sus enemigos.

En cada choque de acero, Katarina había podido sentir de alguna forma la motivación de su enemigo, fuere miedo, ira u odio, pero con esas criaturas no percibía más que el deseo irracional de acabar con todo. Y cada día que pasaba desde su fallido intento por cerrar la falla fue a peor.

El número de criaturas que aparecía cada día incrementó e igualmente su tamaño y agresividad. Brotaban de la grieta como si sus números no tuvieran fin, pero les daban algunas horas para reponerse entre cada asalto. Quizá también esos extraños seres necesitaban reponer sus filas, o quizá la grieta no era lo suficiente estable para permitirles el paso a todos de una sola vez. Cual fuere el caso, todos agradecían los intervalos de descanso para reorganizar sus filas y atender a los heridos.

Los afamados aspectos del lejano Targón habían llegado la noche anterior y no se hablaba de otra cosa en la Liga o en el comando de la montaña. Katarina, sin embargo, no tenía el menor interés en saber quiénes eran los payasos de montaña aunque fue inevitable enterarse por Lux de algunas generalidades. Al parecer, la chiquilla insoportable era de la misma tribu que Diana, el sujeto que jamás que quitaba el yelmo pertenecía a la de Leona y, el otro hombre, el de largo cabello negro, era un antiguo soldado demaciano. Palabras más, palabras menos, Luxanna le reveló que durante muchos años se lo creyó muerto pues había abandonado su puesto y los iluminadores demacianos lo persiguieron hasta Shurima dónde su barco naufragó a medio camino.

Pero Katarina no había querido perder el poco tiempo que tenían a solas en conversaciones superfluas e insignificantes, además que se encontraba de pésimo humor por la falta de respuesta de su gente a sus cartas. Por eso, la Daga Siniestra noxiana llevaba toda la mañana cazando y matando los insectos que había superado a los defensores de madrugada. Algunas garrapatas y orugas, pero también una nueva, y muy fea, criatura que parecía un mono sin pelo y con piel violácea. No obstante, lo más llamativo era que carecían de ojos y tenían una enorme boca llena de afilados dientes de sierra, su lengua recordaba a la de un reptil y parecían tener la misma forma de guiarse que estos, pues se detenían para dejar que su lengua se impregnara con los aromas que llevaba el aire y luego atacaban.

Aquella ceguera podía mal interpretarse como una ventaja, pero en realidad las criaturas eran muy rápidas y un zarpazo de sus enormes garras de hueso dejaba horribles heridas en la piel humana. Ya uno de los mercenarios de aguas turbias había perdido un brazo por subestimar a los nuevos engendros que había escupido el vacío. No obstante, esos momentos en que las criaturas debían permanecer inmóviles eran toda la ventaja que Katarina necesitaba para atravesarlos con sus dagas.

Y justamente eso se disponía a hacer con el que acaba de llegar balanceándose muy tranquilamente entre los deshojados árboles. Katarina lo vio detenerse en una rama, sacar su lengua y esperar unos segundos antes de girar hacía ella y lazarse con las garras por delante. Pero le bastó con dar un paso al costado y clavarle ambas dagas a cada lado de su diminuta cabeza, extrajo sus armas y las guardó luego de sacudirlas un par de veces. Iba a seguir caminando, segura de que encontraría más de esos engendros si se dirigía al este, pero sintió una suave briza llegarle de repente. Levantó la vista hacía el lugar dónde creyó que venía y pudo ver como a lo lejos empezaban a caer los restos de varias copas que habían sido destrozadas por algo.

Sin perder un segundo más, Katarina empezó a correr en esa dirección y no tardó mucho en adivinar lo que ocurría.

Allí estaban Luxanna y su amiguita, delante alabarda en mano, con cara de pocos amigos; Riven mantenía una posición similar, aunque más relajada. Katarina dio dos largas zancadas hasta quedar frente a la comandante noxiana logrando que desviara su atención hacía ella.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, perra pulgosa?

Riven no se inmutó, solo guardó su arma y se cruzó de brazos ignorando por completo tanto el insulto como la persona que lo había proferido.

—Entonces, es esta – dijo Riven luego de un rato observando a las dos demacianas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó para que demoraran tanto?

—Tuvimos que caminar bastante malagradecida hija de puta.

Las dos noxianas se miraron durante varios segundos, en los cuales Luxanna tomó con cuidado su bastón y empezó a conjurar una barrera para Katarina en tanto trataba de canalizar una esfera de energía para apoyar en el ataque. Pero la pelea que esperaba no llegó, las dos empezaron a reírse y llamarse por apodos poco halagadores hasta que la pelirroja paso al lado de Kahina para darle un beso a Lux y empezar el camino de regreso a la Liga.

No era un tramo largo, pero la tensión entre Kahina y Riven podía sentirse desde la relativa comodidad de la que disfrutaba la parejita, pero a la asesina parecía importarle un comino si sus vecinas de atrás querían matarse o decidían copular contra un árbol. Los demacianos iban a tener que hacerse a la idea, pues los refuerzos noxianos habían llegado al fin.

— ¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó Katarina cuando estuvieron a menos de cien metros de la Liga.

—Hablando con uno de los tipos encapuchados. Está bien… aunque ha cambiado un poco.

Riven no respondió simplemente levantó los hombros y redujo el paso lo suficiente para poner un par de metros adicionales entre la temperamental Katarina DuCouteau y su preciada humanidad; Katarina la ignoró y fue directamente a la entrada principal dónde pudo ver algunos soldados noxianos y buscó entre ellos la distintiva cabellera rubia de su hermana, pero lo que llamó su atención de inmediato fue la larga y escamosa cola que serpenteaba sobre la nieve. Su brillante color verde jade era imposible de ignorar, así que Katarina se encontró a si misma casi hipnotizada por el delicado zigzagueo. Pero luego, pareció recuperar el control de sí misma y se extrañó que al seguir con la mirada el largo de la cola la encontrara perdiéndose tras un fino trozo de tela.

Katrina detuvo su marcha, olvidó por un momento que buscaba a su hermana y soltó la mano de Lux para quedarse observando con las cejas fruncidas como la otra mitad de la criatura parecía humana. O al menos, esa impresión daba de espalda. La asesina tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero aquel ser fue más veloz y giró para encararla. Y fue cuando Katarina tuvo la rara sensación de no saber qué demonios veían sus ojos pero reconocer de inmediato las facciones de la criatura. No dijo ni hizo nada, solo se quedó como petrificada durante unos agonizantes veinte segundos y solo se movió para girar sobre sí misma y lanzarse sobre Riven.

Como la comandante ya esperaba esa reacción, levantó ambos puños en estancia defensiva y paró los dos primeros ataques de la asesina sin mayor problema. Pero Katarina no estaba jugando, en esos ojos veía verdadera intención de asesinarla y el tercer golpe que le acomodó en la mejilla derecha lo confirmó. Aunque había algunos sucesos que le impedían levantar los puños contra la pelirroja, el segundo puño en su otra mejilla fue suficiente motivación para empezar a lanzar sus propios golpes.

En tanto las dos noxianas probaban a molerse la cara a golpes Lux observaba como Cassiopeia reptaba hacia ella para observar a Kahina con interés.

—Voy a reconsiderar mis opiniones sobre Demacia si sigue poniendo en mi camino especímenes tan agradables…

La joven alabardera miró a Lux antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecerse. Pueda que tuviera ya un concepto del mundo diferente, pero ciertamente no estaba lista para involucrarse con una criatura mitad serpiente cuyos ojos parecían querer devorarla entera. Además, Luxanna podía defenderse sola. Así que la joven demaciana entró muy apresurada en la Liga y tomó un pasillo casi corriendo, aunque no estaba segura de a dónde iba con tanta prisa y estaba lo suficiente distraída para que al cruzar chocó de frente con alguien que caminaba en dirección opuesta.

—Lo siento

Dijo mientras se reincorporaba y buscaba con la mirada a quien acaba de atropellar. Encontró a una muchacha de largo cabello negro en el suelo, aunque no dudó en tenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse si llamó su atención las raras botas púrpura que llevaba, parecía que le marcaba los dedos de los pies. Pero no pudo seguir cuestionando su vestimenta porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga capa de viaje que apenas y dejaba ver que había un ser humano allí dentro.

—No, la culpa ha de ser mía. No sé a dónde voy…

—No, no. Yo venía corriendo, huyendo… no tuve precaución al cruzar. Perdone, señorita ¿Es usted un nuevo… mercenario? – dijo a la vez que la jalaba para levantarla.

La joven asintió, Kahina observó al fin el bonito rostro que tenía pero su atención se centró en los tres pares de marcas alargas que llevaba en la cara. Parecían pintura de algún tipo, o quizá un tatuaje como algunos de los soldados feljordianos que había visto.

— ¿Y a dónde iba? – preguntó la demaciana para intentar ocultar que se había quedado mirándola.

—Ahm, la cocina. Es que, necesito comer un poco.

—El comedor, entones. Si no le molesta puedo llevarla.

De nuevo, la joven asintió y Kahina hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de estirarse y empezar a caminar solo un par de pasos delante de ella. No se percató que la jovencita aún la observaba con asombro porque en su tierra jamás había visto una mujer tan alta como ella, ni con ese color de ojos tan extraño.

Atrás Luxanna había empezado a conversar muy amenamente con Cassiopeia en tanto Katarina le rompía la nariz a Riven y esta le daba una patada tan fuerte que logró pagarle el favor fracturándole una par de costillas.

— ¿No deberíamos detenerlas? – preguntó Lux preocupada por las muecas que hacia Katarina cada que se movía.

—Supongo que si, en un rato. Quizá cuando se rompan algo más. En realidad no importa, los magos las dejarán como nuevas. En fin, como venía diciendo. Con la información que nos dio Katarina sobre estas criaturas decidimos ir a Icathia, pero nos topamos con la compañía más agradable…

—Ven acá maldita hija de puta, te voy a romper el cuello con mis propias manos. ¿Creíste que ibas a seguir malgastando aire? – gritó Katarina mientras aparecía detrás de Riven para clavarle un codo en la espalda.

Lux suspiró. No podía concentrarse en la historia que le narraba Cassiopeia si las otras dos insistían en pelearse como perros rabiosos justo a su lado. Así que, con mucho pesar tomó su bastón e invocó amarres que atraparon a las dos mujeres y las levantaron varios centímetros del suelo. Ambas forcejearon, pero Riven se calmó mucho antes causando que Luxanna la bajara en tanto Katarina continuaba pataleando.

—Lux, te lo advierto si no me bajas en este instante…

—Solo si prometes no seguir peleando. ¿Por qué no escuchas a tu hermana?

—Bien, ¿Qué carajo pasó?

Lux no bajó a Katarina, la dejó suspendida y bien amarradas hasta que Cassiopeia le contó todo lo sucedido en su viaje a Shurima. Una vez terminó Katarina volvió a gruñir exigiéndole a su mujer que la bajara, pero esta vez omitió la amenaza pues ya se había calmado un poco y ambas sabían que no haría nada. Una vez en el suelo, Katarina hizo el ademán e acercarse a su hermana, pero moviéndose con toda la velocidad que podía le lanzó un último puñetazo a Riven logrando que su nariz empezara a sangrar otra vez.

—Te dije que la cuidaras.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?. Además, está perfecta, no le pasó nada…

—Salvo que es mitad serpiente ahora, maldita perra estúpida…

—Basta con eso. Riven tiene razón. Estoy de maravilla. Mejor que nunca de hecho, no tienes idea de las cosas que puedo hacer. Y… — alargó Cassiopeia acercándose a Katarina para colocar ambas manos detrás de su cuello, su rostro muy cerca al de su hermana y una sonrisa depredadora que dejaba asomar sus nuevos colmillos – tengo una vagina perfectamente funcional…

Katarina empujó a su hermanita, pero no pudo hacer nada para ocultar la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios.

— ¿Te la has estado cogiendo? – preguntó a Riven ya con mejor ánimo.

—Por supuesto que no. Es la estúpida mercenaria shurimana…

—Bien. Ahora, quiero saber porque demoraron tanto en llegar.

Cassipeia sonrió, le dedicó una mirada seria e hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Riven y Luxanna se quedaron atrás.

— ¿Quiere que llame un sanador para esa nariz? – ofreció la joven.

—No. Cuando esté listo el campamento me la curarán.

—Lamento no haber detenido la pelea antes.

Riven levantó los hombros restándole toda importancia a lo sucedido. No era raro para ella recibir una paliza de vez en cuando, le ayudaba a recordar que siempre podía mejorar y hacerse más fuerte. La comandante esperó en silencio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a unos veinte metros podía ver como las dos hermanas gesticulaban; Lux también esperó en silencio, pero queriendo evitar que sus ojos se posaran durante mucho tiempo dónde quizá no debía llamó a su familiar que apareció maullando de contenta cuando su ama se agachó para rascarle la panza. No importaba que chispa fuere ahora un ser mágico, todavía adoraba que le prestara atención.

En tanto Katarina y Cassiopeia se alejaban para tener privacidad, Riven observaba a la demaciana jugar con el animal. La joven sonreía y de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, como para confirmar que la noxiana aún la miraba. Y la comandante ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que no lo hacía, en parte porque no era su estilo ser sutil, pero también porque le causaba verdadera curiosidad saber cómo Katarina parecía completamente encantada con la muchachita. Hasta el punto que estaba dispuesta a deja todo en Noxus por ella.

Después de varios minutos Riven se aburrió y se dejó caer contra una de las columnas del instituto, estaba cansada y le empezaba a doler la cara. Ya no sangraba pero tomó un frasquito que llevaba en una de sus bolsas y se aplicó un poco de crema en la nariz. Luego, con paciencia fue colocando sus dedos sobre el tabique torcido y fue probando hasta que encontró un buen lugar para enderezarlo. No se quejó ni produjo sonido alguno, más allá de una mueca y continuó esperando mientras observaba el cielo nublando.

Lux también dedicó ese tiempo a estudiar un poco a la recién llegada, pero no tardó más de unos segundos en concluir que los noxianos parecían tener sus prioridades claras y muy bien organizadas. Primero su deber y luego, cualquier otro asunto. Pero al mirar a Katarina, de pie frente a su hermana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ya familiar mala cara, Lux no tenía duda que Katarina era un poquito diferente.


	50. I'll take care of everything

**XLIX.**

 **I'll take care of everything.**

—Bien, empieza a hablar hermanita.

Cassiopeia sabía muy bien que Katarina no era una persona paciente, pero había tenido tiempo para pensar una y cien veces como explicarle los acontecimientos recientes. Por supuesto que no lo tomaría muy bien, como ya demostraba su comportamiento con Riven, no obstante era posible razonar con su hermana si se utilizaban las palabras adecuadas.

—Claro. Hay mucho de qué hablar Katarina. Supongo que lo mejor es hacerlo tal como fueron ocurriendo las cosas. Pues bien, cuando llegamos a la montaña notamos dos cosas muy interesantes: la primera como la cima era de repente mucho más baja que antes, y la segunda que no había absolutamente nada allí, ni animales ni plantas. Solo esos insectos y una sustancia púrpura. Justo y como supuse por tus descripciones.

Katarina se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba como Lux le había contado una historia similar de su viaje a la cima.

—Cómo no había nada interesante allí, supuse que lo mejor era ir directamente a la fuente. Icathia, así que Riven y yo hicimos el viaje a Shurima desde allí. Por supuesto, dejamos los hombres estacionados allí para que controlaran la plaga e informamos al alto mando. Palabras más, palabras menos, llegamos a Shurima y nos conseguí un guía para llevarnos a Icathia, cosa que no fue tarea sencilla porque nadie quería ir allí.

— ¿Sigues con el mal vicio de ofrecer miserias?.

—No es mal vicio, Katarina. Se llama negociación, y no, simplemente se espantaban apenas escuchaban el destino. En fin, conseguí alguien que nos llevara e hicimos el viaje en paz, solo un incidente con unos bandidos. Llegamos a una zona dónde haríamos el tramo más peligroso, pero nos topamos con una conocida de Sivir, que por cierto es una monada, y obtuve información útil. Según la muchachita, no han existido criatura del vacío en Icathia desde hace siglos, lo único que hay son parientes lejanos que se han adaptado a la vida del desierto, son territoriales, agresivos y demás, pero nada como las criaturas que hemos visto salir de esas grietas.

Cassiopeia guardó silencio durante un momento.

—No seguimos el camino hacia Icathia. Ella sugirió que habláramos con su padre una vez le dije que hacíamos allí, se veía preocupada y solo deje que cambiara nuestro rumbo. Nos desviamos hacia el oeste, al gran disco solar. El lugar que una vez fue el corazón del gran imperio shurimano.

— ¿Y qué paso? – preguntó Katarina tomando asiento en una piedra.

—Al principio nada, llegamos y esperamos que cayera la noche. Luego nos llevaron entre las ruinas hasta llegar a los restos de un templo, bajamos por unos túneles y nos adentramos en un laberinto. Aquí es dónde se pone interesante, hermana. Desde que entramos tuve la sensación de que nos observaban, sabía que era tonto, pero no lograba sacudirme esa sensación así que intenté ignorarla, pero luego también escuchaba algo, como un susurro ó un siseo. Le pregunté a Riven si también lo escuchaba, pero quedo claro que yo lo estaba imaginando o era algo que solo yo podía oír.

Esta vez, Cassiopeia se acercó a su hermana y bajo la voz, asegurándose de que sus palabras fueren solo para ella.

—Me llamaba, Katarina. Algo allí abajo estaba hablándome, directo a mi cabeza. Quería que lo siguiera, no sé cómo podía estar segura de eso si, en realidad, no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía. Pero lo hice, deje guiar entre esos corredores hasta que llegué a una enorme puerta. Me quede allí, observando los grabados, no debí comprender una sola palabra pero lo hacía. Cada jeroglífico estaba perfectamente claro en mi mente, leí unas cuantas líneas y…

— ¿Qué? – la urgió Katarina al ver que su hermana parecía suspendida en el tiempo.

—Me dijo quién era. Un espíritu guardián de Runaterra. Imagina la risa que me entró, no podía controlarla. Después… solo no pude reír más. No con lo que me mostró.

Katarina frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca.

—Así que, este guardián te muestra una ilusión barata y te convence de convertirte en…

—Hermana, tú y yo tuvimos el mismo entrenamiento. A las dos nos enseñaron a identificar y combatir ilusiones. ¿No crees que fue esa mi primera reacción?. Por supuesto que asumí que era una treta barata, tampoco yo estaba convencida. Por muy buena que sea una ilusión, hay aspectos de la realidad que son muy complicados de imitar. En cualquier caso, mi segunda reacción fue probar a manipular mi entorno de maneras imposibles, pero no ocurrió nada.

— ¿Qué te mostró?

—El viñedo. Sus ruinas para ser más exacta. Parecía que hubo una batalla feroz allí, había cuerpos por todas partes, reconocí algunos de nuestros sirvientes y también insectos, todo en medio de la misma sustancia púrpura que vi en la montaña. Pasé los cultivos y me adentré en la casa, estaba todo igual o peor que fuera. Esquive algunos cuerpos y… luego – la voz de Cassiopeia se tornó pesada en ese momento – mi chiquita, lo que quedaba de ella… a medio comer, con una de sus dagas todavía entre sus dedos. No puedes imaginar Katarina, lo que sentí en ese momento.

Pero Katarina podía hacerse una idea pues aquella niña que había muerto frente a sus ojos en la primera incursión de insectos a Valoran aún aparecía a veces en sus sueños. Recordaba la impotencia, el dolor, la rabia todo a la vez y tan intenso que de haber podido se hubiera arrancado el corazón ella misma. Sin embargo, Katarina guardó silencio, estudió el rostro lánguido y pálido de su hermana, sus ojos que aún conservaban algo de su verde original entre el nuevo tono ámbar. Sus manos y brazos ahora cubiertos por una combinación alternativa de escamas y piel humana, sus largos dedos y las garras afiladas que habían reemplazados sus uñas. Y la cola que serpenteaba en el lugar dónde un día estuvieron sus piernas.

Había cambiado físicamente, pero por dentro quizá seguía siendo la hermana que amaba.

—Me agaché a su lado, la toque y… era real, estaba allí, muerta a mis pies. Destrozada más bien. Lloré y la abrace, grité y patalee pero no conseguí más que el silencio. Luego, cargue a Lilian hasta el jardín y la coloqué al lado de la tumba que hicimos para mamá. Me quedé allí, inmóvil pensando cómo podía salir de allí, como romper el hechizo porque aún no estaba convencida, una parte de mí creía que todavía podía ser una ilusión. Entonces, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba aquí, justo en este lugar pero todo era completamente diferente a la última vez que nos vimos.

—Déjame adivinar, también estaba destruido. Y yo también estaba muerta.

—No – dijo Cassiopeia tornándose seria —. Estaba rodeado de criaturas. Estrellándose sin cesar contra la barrera que nos rodea ahora mismo, haciéndose pedazos con los hechizos de protección, creo que intentaban debilitarlos y supongo que funcionaba porque de repente hubo esta intensa luz que hizo imposible seguir observando, solo escuché los gritos, los gruñidos y el choque de acero contra hueso. Luchaban intentando alejar a las criaturas, pero eran demasiadas así que no perdí mi tiempo y te busque, estabas bien, magullada y con vendas por todas partes pero viva. Intenté llamarte pero no escuchabas mis gritos, Katarina. Así que solo pude observar como hordas y hordas de criaturas se lanzaban sobre ustedes, lucharon lo mejor que pudieron pero al final no fue suficiente. Una de esas cosas, un bicho enorme te destrozó las piernas y… Luxanna intentó ayudarte pero una craitura la tomó con una de sus pinzas y la partió en dos.

—Basta…

—No, escúchame. Todos murieron, no quedó nadie. Pero aún moribunda te arrastraste hasta ella, Katarina. Podía ver tu cara, el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza, las lágrimas que bajaban por tus mejillas. Esas que no he visto desde que éramos niñas. ¿Crees que no reconocería las lágrimas de mi propia hermana?.

Por respuesta la asesina giró el rostro y apretó la mandíbula. Cada día que luchaban contra la infestación del vacío los engendros se hacían más y más fuertes, por no hablar de cómo incrementaba su número con cada oleada que repelían. Tanto ella como Lux resultaron heridas en varias ocasiones, pero hasta ese momento se había negado a pensar en que pudieran morir en una de esas escaramuzas. Katarina no deseaba empezar a contemplar la posibilidad en serio en ese preciso momento, así que se acomodó el cabello con fastidio y continuó con la conversación.

— ¿Entonces que te mostró, si no era una ilusión?

—Me mostró el futuro, Katarina. Lo que puede ser nuestro futuro, si no nos damos prisa y cerraos ese portal al vació. Por eso acepté este trato. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y aceptar un mundo en el que Lilian no tenga la menor oportunidad de crecer. Sé que piensas, pero ningún precio es alto para mantener a mi hija a salvo.

—Anda, hay que hablar con Ashe y los targonianos. Para que te pongan al día…

Katarina se colocó de pie y caminó de regreso al lugar dónde todavía las esperaban Riven y Luxanna. Al verlas, las dos estiraron y las observaron atentamente, Carriopeia se colocó al lado de la comandante y reptó detrás de su hermana una vez esta intercambió algunas palabras con la jovencita. Aunque algo extraño, Lux no las siguió sino que tomó una dirección diferente rumbo a la plataforma de transporte pues tenía programado un combate.

Entre tanto, Katarina llegó junto a Riven y su hermana al cuartel de la montaña, buscó la tienda de Ashe y entró ignorando las protestas de los guardias que intentaron cerrarle el paso. Dentro, a medio vestir, Ashe estaba tumbada en las pieles que le servían como lecho junto a Sejuani que dormía profundamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la arquera en voz baja.

—Lo sabía – dijo Katarina acercándose para despertar a Sejuani de un puntapié, aunque sin fuerza —. Vamos animal. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

—Veo que sigues siendo un encanto.

Fue el comentario mordaz de Cassiopeia que dedicó algunos segundos a observar el interior de la tienda.

Sejuani espabiló de inmediato, aunque al levantarse tan de repente trastabilló con las mantas y cayó con muy poca gracia a un costado del lecho. Observó como Katarina sonreía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y surgió en ella la necesidad primordial de romperle la cara, más Ashe, como siempre, calmó los ánimos. Una vez vestida, Ashe salió un momento para ordenar a sus soldados buscar a los aspectos, o al menos a Diana y pedirle que se reuniera con ellos a la menor brevedad posible.

Entre tanto, Ashe escuchó lo que la hermana de Katarina tenía para decirle y cuando Diana llegó empezaron a planear como cerrar la grieta. No sería fácil y Cassiopeia era la clave para el éxito. Sería ella quien utilizaría todo el poder mágico que pudieran canalizar a través de los demás magos y los aspectos targonianos, algo que no terminaba de convencer a Katarina. No obstante, tanto Cassiopeia como Ashe le hicieron entender que nadie más allí podía tener alguna esperanza de soportar la sobrecarga que aquello suponía para un cuerpo humano regular. Por lo tanto, no le quedó más alternativa que aceptar y conformarse con preguntar qué haría ella y los demás, la respuesta era obvia así que se sintió algo estúpida cuando la arquera la miró con cierta decepción antes de responder que su trabajo era mantener las criaturas a raya.

Katarina se sintió fuera de lugar así que se sentó en el suelo junto a Riven que había estado masticando un trozo de carne seca desde que empezó la conversación.

— ¿Qué tal la nariz? – preguntó haciendo un ademán de golpearla otra vez.

Riven no cayó en la trampa y le evito el placer de siquiera verla parpadear, pero si sonrió de lado y dejó de masticar su carne para responder como era debido.

— ¿Qué tal las costillas?

Por supuesto, pensó Katarina dejando que el mal humor se esfumara, Riven era un soldado de élite de lo mejor que tenía Noxus para ofrecer, así como ella, así que no era extraño que al darle el golpe hubiera comprendido de inmediato que le había fracturado el hueso. Con todo y ello, la asesina había disfrutado su pelea pues hacía bastante tiempo que no luchaba con alguien a quien no le diere miedo enfrentarse a ella. Incluso en las luchas que organizaba la Liga, la mayoría de sus contrincantes mantenía estancias defensivas y eran muy cautelosos.

Riven interrumpió sus pensamientos lanzándole un trozo de franela roja al pecho, el cual rebotó dándole tiempo para agarrarlo antes que cayera al suelo. Katarina sintió el peso de la tela y notó que era superior a lo esperado, así que miró a Riven con las cejas levantadas y procedió a descubrir lo que ocultaba. Al quitar por completo la tela, Katarina abrió los ojos al tiempo que levantaba el objeto por encima de su cabeza, la sorpresa que delataban sus facciones provocó que la comandante riera.

Katarina observó el anillo, detalló girando la pieza como en su parte central el escudo de armas del imperio servía como fondo para enmarcar el de su familia. Las dos dagas y la vid que desde siempre habían sido los símbolos de la casa DuCouteau. Ese que había pertenecido a su padre y a su madre antes que él. Ese que certificaba a su portador como cabeza oficial de la familia y General del imperio. Ese que ahora sostenía con incredulidad entre sus dedos y que, sin lugar a dudas, le pertenecía. ¿Pero, por qué se lo entregaba Riven y no Cassiopeia?

— ¿Qué hacías con esto?

—Bueno, aún soy comandante de esta unidad. Así que, a falta de otro General o de Jericho para hacer la entrega soy el oficial con el rango más alto aquí. Era, en realidad. Ahora la compañía seguirá sus órdenes… _General_ – añadió con una mueca de falsa cortesía.

—Interesante.

Katarina estudió el anillo durante un rato más, sintió su peso y lo probó en algunos de sus dedos. Aunque parecía un poco grande para ella, el metal estaba encantado para ajustarse al tamaño de su nuevo dueño así que cuando la pelirroja lo deslizo en su anular de la mano derecha el anillo se acopló a ella de manera perfecta. De hecho, una vez estuvo colocado un débil haz de luz mágica iluminó las marcas en el metal, primero de color azul claro pasando por un violeta tenue a intenso y finalmente transformándose en rojo. La nueva General del imperio apretó el puño con fuerza al sentir en el metal toda la gloria de sus ancestros. Más su pequeño momento de reflexión fue interrumpido al preguntarse qué había pasado con su padre.

Riven no lo sabía, ella solo recibió el anillo de Jericho durante su cortísima visita al bastión y Cassiopeia estaba todavía muy ocupada discutiendo con Ashe y Diana los detalles del plan para cerrar la grieta. Parecía que la impaciente asesina no tenía otra opción que esperar. Pero no allí, estaba ya aburrida y decidió salir a estirar las piernas no sin antes ordenarle a Riven que vigilara a Cassiopeia y la escoltada de regreso al campamento noxiano.

Fuera, la noche ya había caído, el complejo se iluminaba con algunas antorchas y las fogatas que reunían a quienes cambiaban turno o quienes esperaban hacerlo pronto, unos comían junto al fuego, otros hablaban con sus semejantes y otros tantos solo buscaban calentar un poco el cuerpo. Se habían instalado tiendas nuevas, en una de ellas reconoció la figura de Nami y se acercó lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la marai que al sentir su presencia se apresuró a atenderla.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Lux?

—No.

Respondió Katarina abriendo su chaqueta de cuero y levantando la camisa que llevaba debajo lo suficiente para que Nami pudiera ver el moretón que ya se le formaba alrededor de la costilla fracturada. La joven sanadora solo asintió señalándole una butaca para que tomara asiento mientras utilizaba un poco de agua y su magia para repararle el hueso y el tejido lastimado. No demoró más de unos cuantos minutos, Katarina se levantó y con un asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció. A ella no le importaba mucho ir por allí con alguna herida, era parte de su trabajo y su vida, pero para Lux verla lastimada era una razón más para preocuparse.

Katarina comió un poco de carne sentada sobre un tronco junto a la fogata más cercana a la tienda de Ashe. Lejos de dar por terminada la reunión, Katarina vio como Leona, Caitlyn, un delegado de la Liga y otros cuantos personajes entraban y salían, seguramente a cumplir con los preparativos para el gran ataque que planeaban. Debió estar cansada, pues al terminar su plato se acurrucó contra el tronco y se quedó dormida, roncó con moderación hasta que la misma Riven la despertó con un par de cachetadas.

—Por fin se acabó. ¿Vas a dormir allí o irás con tu mujer?

La pelirroja tomó la mano que Riven le ofrecía y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse, luego caminó en silencio junto a su hermana hasta la plataforma de transporte. Llegaron a la Liga y se perdieron entre los corredores hasta salir al exterior y comprobar que las tropas habían levantado su campamento justo en el ala contraria a los demacianos. Aunque, por razones de seguridad, la Liga había usado un encantamiento especial que no les permitía lastimarse, Katarina se presentó ante sus nuevos hombres y les advirtió que cualquiera incapaz de controlarse sería ejecutado.

Se quedó en la tienda de Cassiopeia durante un rato, preguntó por su padre y escuchó con atención como su hermana menor le contaba que Marcus había sido desterrado. A pesar de haber participado, en cierta medida, en la revuelta que había llevado al poder el triunvirato conformado por Jericho, Darius y LeBlanc, fue Marcus la mano derecha de Darkwill durante muchos años, así que no era posible para él ser perdonado sin más. Por eso, Swain lo despojó de su rango, de su apellido y lo desterró del territorio alegando que ya se había derramado demasiada sangre noxiana en nombre del anterior Gran General. Marcus no protestó, aceptó su sentencia y solo pidió ver a sus hijas una vez antes de irse. Así Marcus fue escoltado hasta la mansión dónde esperó el regreso de Cassiopeia ya que Katarina había regresado a Valoran.

Cassiopeia no le dio muchos detalles, pero le dejo en claro que era muy posible que no volviern a verse, pues Marcus planeaba viajar por Runaterra procurando pasar desapercibido, no había prometido escribir. Había manifestado su deseo de llevarse a Talón, pero Cassiopeia no se lo permitió ya que el niño estaría mejor allí junto a su hija que vagando por el mundo con un padre al que apenas conocía. Así pues, Katarina se supo huérfana una segunda vez.

Se quedó un rato más, conoció a la mercenaria shurimana que estaba calentando el lecho de su hermana y no le agradó en lo mínimo, era altanera, presumida y pretenciosa. Cassipeia no hizo más que reír cuando se lo dijo, pues era justo así como la gran mayoría de la gente describía a Katarina. La General bufó ofendida por ser comparada con esa mujer y se fue muy digna en medio de las alegres provocaciones de su hermana.

De regreso a su habitación, Katarina imaginó que Lux estaría esperándola sentada en la cama o quizá en el escritorio, quizá leía o se distraía acariciándole el pelaje a su gata mágica. O mejor, Luxanna había llevado comida para comer juntas, como hacían cada vez que tenían tiempo. Esa idea la hizo sonreír, llegar a casa después de una larga jornada de servició dónde su mujer la esperaba con comida era una excelente forma de terminar el día.

Sin embargo, cuando Katarina abrió la puerta Luxanna no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ale Katarina, mira cómo te jodo el plan.**

 **Estoy agripadisima, y tengo un bloqueo. Pero bueno, la razón por la que no subía nada es una confluencia de cosas, además dejé el capítulo anterior manga por hombro y ya casi no lo terminaba.**

 **En fin, FELIZ 14 DE SEPTIMEBRE. Ustedes me entienden chau.**


	51. ¿Me amas?

**L.**

 **¿Me amas?**

Luxanna abandonó la plataforma con paso ligero, al igual que el resto de luchadores y todos se despidieron con prisa pues tenían otras obligaciones que atender.

Resultaba curioso como antes de invasión del vacío los combates tenían diferentes efectos en el ánimo de los campeones, como se les llamaba dentro del oficio, y en varias ocasiones una victoria podía mejorar notablemente su día. Pero en los últimos meses, nadie parecía recordar que alguna vez disfrutaron o se divirtieron con esas batallas. De hecho, a la mente de Luxanna venían un par de encuentros en particular que le dejaron buenos recuerdos: su primera batalla con magia y la última que había tenido junto a Katarina. Había perdido ambas, pero la primera fue una confirmación de lo bien que se sentía no ocultarse más, la segunda fue una lucha constante por no dejar que Katarina metiera sus manos entre su ropa interior en medio de la pelea.

Ahora, sin embargo, Lux no sentía emoción por los encuentros y parecía ser el caso de los demás, era un compromiso más que debían cumplir porque los patrocinadores de la Liga pagaban buenas cantidades por verlos luchar. Dinero que iba directamente al esfuerzo bélico que llevaban a cabo en lo alto de la montaña. A pesar de que habían llegado grandes donaciones de las ciudades y estados de toda Runaterra, no era fácil mantener alimentado a todo el personal que manejaba la Liga en ese momento. Habían ampliado el huerto mágico y lo mantenían funcionando a tope de su capacidad, pero no era suficiente para abastecer a todos de modo que las misiones de caza tuvieron que ir más lejos y con mayor frecuencia para abastecerse.

Lux no estaba segura que ese ritmo fuere sostenible, pero rogaba que aguantara el tiempo suficiente para detener la invasión.

La joven maga levantó el rostro y esperó encontrarse con Katarina esperando por ella, pero fue Kahina quien la saludo con un gesto de su mano desde la entrada principal. No era raro, por supuesto, solo menos común desde su última conversación en solitario. Aún así, Lux sonrió y caminó hasta ella.

-¿Estás ocupada?

Lux negó con la cabeza. No había hecho planes con Katarina y seguro que con la llegada de los soldados noxianos la asesina no llegaría a su habitación hasta entrada la noche, si es que llegaba.

-Es que conocí a alguien…

Lux sintió una punzada incómoda en el pecho lo cual provocó que por una fracción de segundo su rostro se contrajera disgustado, pero disfrazo su reacción ensanchando su sonrisa todavía más y levantando el rostro para mirar a su amiga con demasiado interés. Por fortuna, Kahina no era tan perceptiva para notarlo.

-En realidad la atropellé cuando caminaba, pero no importa. ¿Vienes conmigo?. Te explico en el camino.

Lux asintió. Pero en su mente esa sencilla frase daba una y mil vueltas, como si no hubiera estado preparada para escuchar tal cosa de Kahina. Y el incómodo fuego que despertaba en su pecho, ese deseo de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero también la curiosidad que despertaba seguir adelante y ver a quien había conocido su amiga la impulsaron a ponerse en marcha.

-Es una mercenaria nueva, eso dijo. No habla mucho, en realidad creo que es muy tímida…

-Se escucha agradable - respondió Lux esforzándose por mantener su voz neutral.

-Creo que lo es, no la conozco tanto. Solo que, estábamos hablando… y le pregunté de dónde venía y no quiso decirme. Pero luego de comer un rato me dijo que había viajado con los noxianos desde Shurima a Noxus y luego aquí.

-Espera. ¿Mercenaria? – preguntó Lux.

Kahina asintió y cruzo por uno de los corredores laterales rumbo al comedor; Luxanna recordó como la soldado de cabello plateado mencionó una mercenaria shurimana que compartía cama con la hermana menor de Katarina, lo que podía complicarle la vida muchísimo a Kahina si se estaba interesando en ella. Por supuesto que le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga, pero a la vez sintió un poco de alivio que no supo explicarse muy bien, o quizá que prefirió ignorar.

-En realidad, dijo que viajó con una conocida suya y que no tuvo mucho contacto con la gente de Noxus, le dan un poco de miedo.

Lux no respondió sino que guardó silencio mientras navegaban los pasillos de la Liga hasta llegar al comedor abarrotado de gente que buscaba un plato de algo que llevarse al estómago. Maniobraron entre la gente hasta que llegaron a una mesa dónde una jovencita levantó el rostro al ver como Kahina se acercaba.

-Lo siento, no terminaba su pelea.

De nuevo, Luxanna sintió que le apretujaban el pecho al ver como Kahina parecía justificarse antes esa chiquilla, porque no parecía que tuviera más de quince años. Con ese rostro tan infantil y bonito, con sus mejillas rosadas y ojos brillantes. Y, de hecho, era bastante guapa. Lux se recriminó por pensar tonterías en un momento como ese, no debía afectarle en nada que Kahina se fijara en alguien más, era libre y podía gustar de quien quisiera. Incluso si no había pasado más cuatro días desde que la había besado. Al parecer, estaba poniendo empeño en olvidarse de ella justo como lo prometió, y era lo correcto pues Luxanna amaba a otra persona y no podía pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué le disgustaba la idea?

-Solo estaba comiendo.

-Sabes, Kai'Sa comes bastante para ser tan pequeña. Lo digo sin intención de ofender, es solo que me parece curioso.

Por respuesta la joven se ruborizó y desvió la mirada acomodándose unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja; la reacción incomodó todavía más a Lux al ver la sonrisa inconsciente que se pintó en los labios de Kahina.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – soltó Lux sin poder evitar la irritación que sentía.

-Ah si. Perdón. Kai'Sa me estaba contando sobre las grietas y pensé que te gustaría escucharlo. Ya sabes que yo no entiendo nada de magia pero tu si…

Lux se serenó un poco con esa respuesta, preguntó si estaba bien sentarse y se dispuso a escuchar mientras Kahina se formaba de nuevo para conseguirle algo de comer.

-Lo siento, no soy buena tratando con las personas. No hablo con mucha gente, casi que solo trato con mi padre y Sivir – se excusó Kai'Sa.

-Está bien, al parecer yo tampoco sé cómo tratar a nadie el día de hoy. Lo siento.

-Bueno. Kahina me preguntó sobre la grieta y le decía que es producto de canalizar una gran cantidad de magia, la cual es capaz de romper el velo y comunicar dos mundos distintos. Como hacer un puente. Pero con más palabras y tartamudeando, lo siento… es raro. Me pone nerviosa.

Sintiendo su mal humor regresar Lux sonrió a fuerzas.

-En realidad, lo que quería explicarle es que, estas grietas no se abrieron por si solas. Creo, estoy segura que alguien las abrió, pero no hay ningún ser humano capaz de lograr algo así.

-Pero hubo uno – contestó Lux manteniendo la calma -. El consejero del Rey icathiao que abrió la primera fisura.

-¿Malzahar?. Oh no. Él no abrió una fisura, solo reactivó una que ya existía. No es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos, pero durante la guerra entre el imperio shruimano de Azir y el Rey Abhu de Icathia ocurrieron cosas horribles. Entre ellas, que le diera permiso para experimentar con las ruinas.

-Creo que sabía otra versión. Entonces, la grieta que abrió, mejor dicho que reabrió…

-Mi padre dice que desde siempre han existido una ruinas extrañas en las montañas del norte, nada crece ni sobrevive cerca de allí. Lo que sé es que Malahar estuvo experimentando con las ruinas y descubrió que se trataba de un puente creado por alguna civilización anterior a la nuestra, encontró la forma de reactivarlo y conecto nuestra Runaterra con el vacío. Al principio, las criaturas que salieron de allí eran dóciles así que las usaron para pelear, pero luego empezaron a matar todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

-Fue cuando los Shurima e Icathia dejaron de pelear entre sí.

-Si, y tuvieron que unir fuerzas para detener la destrucción que causó Malzahar. Él ya no estaba bien, parece que la magia del vacío le hizo algo a su mente y solo traía más y más criaturas.

Lux hizo una pausa. Podía no parecer mucho, pero el saber que la grieta no se había creado de la nada sino que fue a partir de un antiguo constructo planteaba la duda sobre el origen de las tres fisuras que habían aparecido en Valoran recientemente. Tendría que hablar con Ashe y Cassiopeia para poder despejar esa duda, pero también dejaba en claro que si era el caso alguien las había activado.

-Eso quiere decir, que alguien abrió estas fisuras a partir de ruinas de alguna civilización antigua. Pero ¿Quién haría algo así?

Kai'Sa levantó los hombros para darle a entender que no tenía idea.

-Es probable… pero, cuando cerraron la grieta de Noxus no había nada allí. De hecho, creo que la grieta destruyó parte de la montaña. Lo siento, esto es muy confuso.

-Tampoco había nada aquí. ¿Es posible que las hayan destruido cuando abrieron la fisura? – preguntó Lux haciendo una nota mental de investigar más sobre la fisura freljordiana.

-Creo que no. Yo no he visto las ruinas con mis propios ojos, pero mi padre sí. A pesar de que es mi deber, él cree que aún no estoy lista para ver los restos de la fisura y cuando vamos yo espero fuera.

-Le preguntaré a Ashe tal vez ella sepa algo más.

Lux guardó silencio. Ciertamente Kahina tenía razón, la información que aportaba la joven era muy interesante pero planteaba una cantidad descomunal de dudas. Para empezar, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ¿Qué persona o grupo estaría lo suficiente fuera de sus cabales para desatar una amenaza como esa en Runaterra?. Porque estaba claro que debían saber a la perfección lo que hacían.

En ese momento llegó Kahina con dos platos de comida y una taza. Colocó uno de los platos frente a Lux y tomó asiento a su lado, luego se estiró para ofrecerle la bebida aliente a Kai'Sa que le miró cohibida y balbuceando un débil gracias. Luego ojeo la bebida con curiosidad y Luxanna pudo ver como la expresión de su amiga se suavizaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es té. ¿Lo has probado?.

La princesa negó con la cabeza y estiró ambas manos para tomar la taza humeando, la acercó a su rostro y examinó el líquido con expresión curiosa, tenía un color ámbar pálido y su aroma era fuerte, pero no lograba determinar a qué pues era completamente nuevo para ella. Sin embargo, levantó la vista y entreabrió los labios para tomar un sorbo. Cuando el amargo sabor inicial del té llego a sus papilas Kai'Sa alejó la taza con un mueca, pero al tragar el líquido pudo sentir también su dulzura. Aquello hizo que su rostro se mostraba totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Esta bueno?

De nuevo, Kai'Sa asintió. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y continuó dando sorbitos mientas daba miraditas furtivas a Kahina que ya había empezado a comer.

Entre tanto, Lux fingía ocuparse en su propio plato, pero en realidad estaba luchando por no levantarse y salir huyendo de allí. Le molestaba que Kai'Sa mirase tanto a Kahina, porque era muy obvio que llamaba su atención. Pero lo peor, infinitamente peor, era ver como Kahina respondía de la misma manera. No le gustaba la sensación que despertaba en su pecho verlas mirarse, sonreírse y actuar con tanta naturalidad.

Cuatro días atrás Kahina aún la amaba y ahora, parecía que ya se olvidó de ella. ¿Acaso el amor podía ser tan voluble y pasajero?.

Ni siquiera le había traído té a ella también.

Luxanna comió rápido, quería irse y encerrarse en su habitación a pensar qué demonios estaba mal con ella. No era justo que se sintiera así, ella tenía a Katarina y la amaba, entonces, ¿Por qué le incomodaba la idea que Kahina también se enamorara de alguien más?. Alguien que podía corresponderle y quererla como se merecía. Era ridículo e infantil.

-Tienes que conocer a Ahri – dijo Kahina ofreciéndole una mano a Kai'Sa para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Bueno…

Ignorando la otra mano de Kahina Lux se levantó por sus propios medios, luego fingió no ver la mirada desconcertada de su amiga y se sintió culpable por dejar que sus celos estúpidos sacaran lo peor de ella. Así que, fingió que estaba muy ocupada recolectando los platos y luego los llevó hasta el pequeño espacio designado para regresar junto a las dos chicas. Quizá debió irse, pero aceptó la oferta de acompañarlas en su búsqueda de Ahri durante un rato más.

No fue la mejor idea, pero le sirvió para darse cuenta que Kahina era inconsciente de la atención que disfrutaba y solo estaba siendo amable con la muchacha. Eso debió tranquilizarla, pero en su lugar solo causó que se sintiera aún peor.

Después de dar varias vueltas sin encontrar a la vastaya, la rubia decidió que era mejor irse a la cama y anunció que se retiraba. Atrás dejo a Kahina que insistía en escoltar a la joven más o menos cerca de su tienda, que estaba en el campamento noxiano y era pésima idea. Kai'Sa se negaba, pero su voz y expresión corporal la traicionaban.

Antes de doblar un corredor, Lux sonrió. ¿Así de obvias habían sido ella y Kahina que todos parecieron notarlo menos ellas mismas?.

A esa hora, los pasillos ya estaban casi desocupados así que no demoró más de un par de minutos en llegar a su habitación. Al abrir, el resplandor de la lámpara le dejó ve como Chispa ya dormía en su cojín y Katarina leía alguna cosa mientras parecía esperar por ella.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Por allí, con Kahina y una conocida suya…

Katarina hizo mala cara, como siempre, pero no dijo nada y se hizo al costado para que Lux pudiera sentarse en el borde de la cama y empezara a quitarse las botas. No hablaron durante el tiempo que tardó el deshacerse de su ropa, doblarla diligentemente sobre el escritorio y colocarse la camiseta y el pantalón corto que le servían para dormir.

Se deslizó en la cama y se acomodó en el espacio que dejaba Katarina en su pecho. La noxiana ojeo el libro un rato más, hasta que finalmente se aburrió y lo lanzó a la mesa. Luego se estiró y apagó la lámpara buscando una posición cómoda para dormir.

-Kata.

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió ya somnolienta.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si.

Lux levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder observar el rostro de Katarina en la parcial oscuridad.

-Nunca lo dices, así que…

-Ya lo sabes, no veo la necesidad de repetirlo cada cinco minutos.

-Pero sería agradable si me lo dices de vez en cuando – respondió empezando a irritarse -. A menos que sea muy difícil para ti.

-Bien, te quiero. Duérmete.

En respuesta Luxanna se dio vuelta enfurruñándose como podía al borde de la cama; bastó con que Katarina se corriera dos centímetros para volver a apresarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué bicho te picó?.

-Ninguno – refunfuñó.

-Estás actuando como Lilian cuando hace un berrinche.

-No es cierto. Solo me gustaría que me digas, de vez en cuando, que me quieres, que me amas, pero está bien si no se te antoja, no es obligación…

-Te amo.

Katarina no era una mujer muy paciente, y trataba de serlo para Luxanna porque esos arranques de infantilismo le resultaban adorables. Y era todavía mejor cuando, como en ese momento, lograba silenciarla con el detalle más simple. Eran palabras y Katarina era una mujer de acciones, pero si esa tontería calmaba los nervios e inseguridades de Lux podía complacerla.

-Lo siento. Estoy… no sé. Me quede pensando en algo…

-¿En qué? – preguntó Katarina besando el cuello de su mujer.

-No te rías, pero… ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a querer?.

Katarina bufó, rio y continuó haciéndolo hasta que sintió como Luxanna trataba de hundirse en la cama. Para ella era una preguntan muy tonta, pero para la maga parecía un asunto de gran importancia e intentó darle la seriedad que merecía para Lux.

-No tengo planes de morirme, pero puede ocurrir. Pero digamos que no muero, que soy tan buena como yo sé que en efecto soy, quizá mejor. ¿Qué te parecen… cuarenta años, o cincuenta?.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

Katarina bufó, no entendía porque Lux se preocupaba por eso de repente y le fue imposible no tratar el resto de la conversación con ligereza.

-Si, seguramente se te va a caer un poco el trasero, vas a ganar peso… te vas a arrugar…

-Tú también – respondió Lux pellizcándole la mejilla -. Tú eres mayor, así que te va a pasar todo eso primero…

-Lo dudo.

Esta vez fue Lux quien rió. Katarina hacía ver sus preocupaciones tan mundanas e insignificantes que en le daba vergüenza haberse atrevido a vocalizarlas, pero a la vez sus respuestas disipaban sus dudas. Tal vez era mejor disfrutar lo que tenían, no pensar de más en las cosas que no podía controlar. Además, la pelirroja le había dicho ya una vez que duraría lo que tuviera de durar y solo hasta ahora Lux se había molestado en preguntarse cuanto sería eso.

Lux se quedó quieta y callada, pensando cómo era posible que su repentino ataque de celos infundados por Kahina escalara de aquella manera. ¿Qué clase de amiga era?. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por Kahina, apoyarla y quizá darle una mano porque era claro que no tenía idea que hacer. Si, eso haría. Se portaría a la altura de la situación. Pero de momento, dormiría porque al fin todo el cansancio de la jornada le estaba llegando de golpe y, como siempre, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Katarina era el mejor somnífero.

También Katarina se durmió rápido, pero despertó a la madrugada. Cuando su cerebro pareció procesar las preocupaciones de Lux de forma correcta y no la dejó dormir insinuándole que si no atrapaba ese pececito, a lo mejor le daba por irse a nadar en otras aguas. Se escabulló de la cama colocando su almohada para engañar a Lux y salió de la habitación luego de ponerse lo primero que encontró. Caminó hasta el campamento noxiano y se metió en la tienda de su hermana, fue hasta la mesita y encendió la lámpara que allí tenía.

No le sorprendió ver que Cassiopeia no dormía sola. Pero si le provocó un poco de risa ver como la cola de su hermana se envolvía a su nueva amante como si fuera una boa a punto de devorar a su presa. Observó como el rostro de Cassiopeia se contrajo un par de veces y luego abrió los ojos colocando por instinto una de sus manos sobre su rostro para que la luz no le lastimara la vista.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No. ¿Tienes algunas joyas de nuestra madre aquí?

-Siempre llevo algunas conmigo, para vender.

-Quiero una.

Cassiopeia frunció las cejas pero se deslizo del lecho y fue a pararse al lado de su hermana para observarla mejor. La expresión de Katarina no se alteró y tuvo que conformarse con agacharse de nuevo para tomar un cofre que escondía bajo la mesa, sacó un par de bolsas de tela y las colocó al lado de la lámpara. Vacío el contenido y continuó observando el perfil de su hermana mientras curioseaba entre las joyas por alguna que le gustara.

Ya era extraño que Katarina estuviere allí a esa hora, todavía más que preguntara por la joyería.

-Si es para vender, te recomiendo el anillo con zafiros. Tiene bastante valor y la gente adora el oro blanco.

-No. Quiero… quiero darle algo a Luxanna. Algo que tenga, no sé, algún significado…

-Bueno – dijo Cassiopeia buscando entre las piezas y sacando una par de anillos y una pulsera -. ¿Qué quieres que signifique?.

Katarina guardó silencio. Observó las piezas que su hermana apartó y apretó la mandíbula todavía insegura de si era buena idea decirle a Cassiopeia exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, ó si era mejor inventar algo medianamente creíble. Entre más demoraba, más caía en cuenta que mentir era una pérdida de tiempo pues ella lo sabría de inmediato.

-Qué la quiero.

-En ese caso… ninguno de esos te va a valer para nada, son solo cucherias con valor.

Dicho eso Cassiopeia dio media vuelta y buscó entre su equipaje una tercera bolsa, esta vez mucho más pequeña y bien cuidada. Con toda lentitud tanteo con sus garras hasta que sintió lo que buscaba y lo sacó de a pocos, dejando que la cadena revelare a su debido momento el pendiente con forma de huargo.

-Los huargos son animales difíciles de domesticar. Muerden a cualquiera que no sea su amo, además son territoriales y muy voluntariosos.

Katarina estiró la mano con intención de tomar el collar, pero Cassiopeia lo retiró y observó los ojos de su hermana mientras hablaba.

-Y solo toman una pareja para toda su vida.

Contario a lo que Cassiopeia pensó, no vio duda ni asombro en los ojos de Katarina solo la certeza que había encontrado justo lo que quería, o lo que necesitaba. Le entregó el collar con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios.

-Parece que hay una epidemia de monogamia – comentó guardando las bolsas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Frederik se casó con una fulana…

Katarina guardó el collar en un bolsillo y miró como Cassiopeia evitaba sus ojos fingiéndose muy ocupada recogiendo el resto de joyas. Ella sabía que su hermanita no pensaba organizar su vida al lado de Frederick, pero estaba claro que le dolía en alguna medida. Parece que las cosas no iban tan bien como le hacía creer.

-Lo voy a extrañar.

Comentó agachándose para guardar el cofre; Katarina rio.

-Bueno, voy a extrañar algunas partes de él. Al menos Lilian tendrá su dichoso hermanito y me dejará en paz.

-Ya tiene a Talón.

Antes de irse, Katarina le dio un vistazo a la cama y luego a su hermana que ya se deslizaba de regreso al lecho. Apagó la lámpara y levantó la tela para partir, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a abrirse paso entre las tinieblas.

De nuevo en la penumbra, Cassiopeia se acomodó al lado de Sivir y se preguntó dónde habían ido esos deseos juveniles de establecerse como todos los demás. Si hubo una época en que pensó casarse con Frederick y formar una familia estable, pero con el paso de los años fue incapaz de renunciar a los placeres que le ofrecía la vida. Así que, incluso cuando él se lo propuso ella lo rechazó con toda la ternura que tenía para sus seres amados. Quizá fue pretencioso esperar que Frederick no se fuere distanciando y que no buscara romper las pequeñas barreras que ella fue imponiendo.

Cassiopeia cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la reclamara una vez más, no valía la pena lamentarse por lo perdido. Además, de alguna forma, había logrado pescar una princesa rebelde.

No tan lejos de allí, Katarina rehacía el camino hasta su la habitación. Despertó a Lux que ya había babeado la almohada y le colocó el collar. Cuando la joven maga le preguntó porque el regalo, la asesina sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres astuta y curiosa, ya lo descubrirás.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Buenas. Yo no sé qué decirles, estoy en un estado raro.**

 **Pero hace rato quería comentarles sobre el cambio de lore que le hicieron a Luxanna, si, otra vez, en su biografía. Ahora resulta que la niña jamás ha puesto un pie fuera de Demacia y no tiene ningún tipo de educación militar formal. Ahora, la familia Crownward se divide en dos ramas: una militar que ha seguido Garen y la otra administrativa (por ponerlo de alguna forma) que le han asignado a Luxanna, es decir que ella es la heredera del apellido y encargada de administrar todos los bienes de la familia. Y, si, Luxanna resiente este rol porque ella quiere explorar el mundo y saber que hay más allá de Demacia.**

 **Otro detalle, antes los Iluminadores eran una organización militar que sabía sobre la existencia de los magos en Demacia y los usaba para misiones fuera de las murallas, Luxanna trabajaba para ellos como espía (en sus inicios), luego se le quito el termino espía y se mencionó únicamente que trabajaba para ellos y que descubrió un mundo totalmente diferente fuera de la muralla. Ahora, los iluminadores son una organización religiosa benévola que ayuda a la gente menos favorecida de Demacia, y aquí mis amores viene el primero de muchos huecos que necesitan relleno.**

 **Lux trabaja de forma voluntaria, por lo que dice su nueva bio con los Iluminadores.** **Recuerdan que en el viejo lore Kahina es** _ **amiga**_ **suya y descubre por accidente que Luxanna es maga y la lleva con sus superiores?. Pues ahora, Luxanna se conoce con Kahina en la corte de la Gran Ciudad de Demacia y se vuelven** _ **cercanas**_ **(No, no es joda tal cual está. Also, Kahina es un caballero de la orden.). Y es a través de Kahina que Lux recibe algo de entrenamiento militar y pasan bastante tiempo entrenando en los jardines de la mansión. Ustedes dirán, que fumé mucho perejil o algo, pero las palabras señores no vienen gratis. Pasar de** _ **amigas**_ **a** _ **cercanas**_ **es una ambigüedad que me estuvo matando durante varios días porque pensaba en la update de voz que hicieron dónde dejaron claro que a Luxanna no le interesa Ezreal en lo más mínimo. Quizá porque es muy infantil para ella, o quizá, como espero con todo mi corazón, porque Lux ya tiene alguien que ama.**

 **Sin embargo, ¿Sabe la orden que Luxanna es maga? ¿Su madre lo sabe o las historias dónde lo hace han pasado al limbo? ¿Lo saben los iluminadores pero se hacen los de la vista gorda? ¿Lo sabe Kahina? Si lo hace, ¿Le está guardando el secreto?. ¿Cómo se conoció con Galio si ya no fue a la academia militar sino que la educaron en casa?. ¿La historia del pueblo sigue siendo válida si Luxanna ya no es un soldado?.**

 **Y otras dudas más. Pero, lo importante, es que me ilusiona. Sobre todo por el nuevo VO de Morgana "Tus secretos son la razón por la que sufres, Lux" (Your secrets are why you suffer, Lux) y sabemos que uno de esos es la magia, el segundo pudiera ser su papel en la liberación de Sylas, la cual menciona Kayle: Los complices son los peores complices (Lux.** **The complicit are the worst sinners).** **Pero perfectamente puede haber más y esa** _ **cercania**_ **con Kahina a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza, por ahora, que tiene que ver. Pero bueno, supongo que con el lore que van a sacar sobre Lux y Garen luego de terminar la serie de comics de Ashe vamos a tener una mejor idea.**

 **Por cierto, Garen también ha tomado una nueva dimensión y me parece más interesante que antes, para mí era el soldadito bueno genérico sin ton ni son. Ahora, sin embargo, vemos que parece ser el único de su familia que sospecha que Luxanna tiene magia y decide mantenerse alejado de ella para no descubrir por accidente algo que lo obligue a levantar su espada contra ella.**

 **Supongo que me leerán después, supongo yo que aún hay gente que lée esta historia y quizá estas reflexiones.**

 **Para un jugador, esta información es inútil, pero para alguien como yo que está interesada en la historia y personalidad de los personajes toda esta información me ayuda dos huevos a construir matices de personalidad, tramas y aislar detalles con los que puedo trabajar.**


	52. Iluminadores

**LI.**

 **Iluminadores.**

Para que el plan de Ashe funcionara, Cassiopeia debía sincronizar su energía con cada uno de los magos que iban a participar, pero también con los aspectos targonianos y la vastaya de nueve colas.

Tal como hizo en Noxus, Cassiopeia pidió a todos los participantes un momento a solas para evaluar el nivel de poder y establecer una primera conexión, así el día que hicieran el primer intento para cerrar la fisura ninguna de las partes afectadas sentiría como Cassiopeia tomaba su poder y lo hacía temporalmente suyo al fusionarlo con los demás. Ya había evaluado la mayoría de los humanos, solo restaban la niña de Shurima que se veía nerviosa y Luxanna que no paraba de asegurarle a Katarina que todo iría bien.

Cuando Taliyah pasó, Cassiopeia no perdió tiempo y colocó ambas manos sobre las de Taliyah. Luego, empezó a extraer energía y dejar que se mezclara con la suya. Su magia era antigua llena de vida. Podía sentir fortaleza y arraigo, una capacidad antigua y constante para renovarse una y otra vez. Pero sus sentimientos gobernaban su poder y le tomó unos cuantos minutos superar las barreras que provocaba su miedo, la joven no se sentía capaz de controlarse, temía que si dejaba fluir toda esa magia que había en su interior causara un cataclismo, o algo peor. No deseaba más que crear y construir un lugar seguro para su gente, que no tuvieren que vivir más con miedo de ser exterminados.

No fue sencillo, pero Cassiopeia logró calmarla, sedar su miedo y tomar control de su energía para infundir en la joven un sentido de propósito aprovechando su deseo de proteger. Cuando Taliyah abrió los ojos, Cassiopeia le miró con una sonrisa antes de entregarle una diminuta flor de tierra que había forjado durante su conexión. La joven la tomó y miró entusiasmada el agujero que había dejado en el suelo, luego se marchó.

Luxanna entró después y Cassiopeia sabía que sería una sincronización interesante.

—Katarina ya amenazó con cortarme la cola si le pasa algo – dijo al verla.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No tiene que disculparse, conozco a mi hermana. Sé que le encanta lanzar amenazas a diestra y siniestra. No me hará nada, porque no le ocurrirá nada malo a usted.

Lux sonrió pero Katarina ya había hecho sus propias averiguaciones con Riven. Las dos eran conscientes del riesgo que Lux y todos los demás magos asumían, el cual no era mayor al de los soldados que debían servirles de escudos humanos contra las criaturas. De manera que, Luxanna también se preocupaba que Katarina resultara lastimada.

—Solo está preocupada, Riven le contó cómo habían cerrado la fisura de Noxus y no le gustó que usted no le hubiera dado todos los detalles.

Cassiopeia rodó los ojos para restarle toda importancia a los detallitos que había dejado por fuera en su reporte.

—Está bien, hubieron algunas bajas. Quizá debí preocuparme más por no drenar toda la energía de los magos, pero fue mi primera vez y cometí un error. Ahora tendré más cuidado para que nadie muera.

— ¿Puede controlar eso?

—No, no puedo – concedió la ascendida —, pero puedo dejar energía de reserva en cada uno, así podrán defenderse más o menos en caso de que las cosas no salgan tan bien. Aunque… eso no debería pasar si Katarina y los demás hacen bien su trabajo.

—Kata es una excelente guerrera, pero me preocupa que no tome precauciones.

Lux estiró las manos y esperó que Cassiopeia las tomara entre sus largos dedos. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la noxiana sintiera y se apoderase lentamente de su magia, que se acoplare y probara a controlarla.

Cassiopeaia por su parte sintió la energía de Lux en oleada. La primera, fue como una energía caída que le llenaba el cuerpo de a pocos, inofensiva y muy agradable, luego vino el subidón de adrenalina que le provocó la repentina fuerza que atravesó su cuerpo. Sintió determinación, fuerza, valor, entrega y compromiso como en ningún otro, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió y empezó a formarse una leve capa de sudor en su piel. La tercera oleada le oprimió el pecho, era poderosa e incontrolable, tanto que fluyó en ella sin que pudiera detenerla. Sentía su pecho llenarse con la esencia de Luxanna, podía palpar los sentimientos que le habían permitido aceptar y entregarse a su magia.

Había arrojo y valentía, no sintió miedo como en Taliyah sino una determinación de acero que estaba dispuesta a dejar toda su alma en cada acción. Sin atisbo de egoísmo en su corazón, Cassiopeia sintió entonces una gran paz. Y en medio de las sensaciones que se arremolinaba en su pecho, sintió el amor que la chiquilla tenía por su hermana. Tan intenso y profundo.

Pero la luz se volvió muy intensa y el calorcillo escaló hasta ser insoportable. Cassiopeia sintió el poder crudo y sin filtros que Lux guardaba y se separó de ella con un grito agónico al notar como le quemaba el pecho.

La fuerza del gesto provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Lux alcanzó a sujetarla aunque sin la suficiente fuerza y ambas cayeron al suelo. Katarina escuchó el grito y entró buscando frenéticamente por alguna señal de peligro, pero solo las encontró en el suelo en una posición poco agraciada.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó levantando a Luxanna.

—Nada, solo… no esperaba que Lux tuviera una energía tan intensa.

—Lo siento – se disculpó.

—Tal vez solo estás cansada. ¿No eres una especie de deidad ahora?

Por respuesta, Cassiopeia le mostró los colmillos.

—No empieces, Katarina. Fue más sencillo en Noxus, no tenía que preocuparme de no lastimar a tu mujercita por accidente.

—Lo siento – repitió Lux apretujándole el brazo a Katarina para que no siguiera discutiendo.

—¿Era la última humana no?. Ahora los aspectos, supongo que pudo ser un buen calentamiento…

Katarina rodó los ojos y jaló a Lux fuera de la tienda, Chispa se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y caminó al lado de su ama que le rascó las orejas de inmediato. El felino maulló de contento y se cambió de lado para que también Katarina la acariciara, pero la asesina solo la miró de lado e intentó ignorarla mientras hacían el trayecto hasta la fogata. Sin embargo, el familiar no se rindió y le empujó con la cabeza hasta que en medio de risas Lux le pidió que le diera gusto, algo que la pelirroja hizo fingiendo que le fastidiaba. En realidad, Luxanna había despertado varias veces viendo como su asesina malhumorada le rascaba las orejas o la panza a Chispa y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegaron al fuego, Vi se reía con Kahina de la última desventura que habían vivido y no tardaron en poner al día a Lux quien también terminó suprimiendo la risa mientras intentaba comer.

Se quedaron allí hasta que Riven se acercó para llevarse a Katarina. Chispa se fue con ella, moviendo ambas colas y muy contenta.

—Y Cait sigue molesta por esa cosita…

—Creo que fue tú culpa ¿No?

—Era un sombrero horrible de todas maneras, se ve más linda sin el.

Luxanna comía en silencio, le gustaban esos momentos de paz en dónde podían disfrutar de una conversación ligera mientras se calentaban el cuerpo. Le hacía recordar las noches de juego que echaba de menos, aunque ahora le grupo había crecido no se notaba pues sus responsabilidades las mantenían separadas. De hecho, la última vez que pudieron compartir fue la noche que Ahri llegó botella en mano. Fue una bonita velada aunque la mañana siguiente no tanto.

—Voy a caminar – dijo Kahina levantándose.

— ¿Con Kai'Sa? – preguntó Luxanna con una sonrisa y voz cantarina.

—No – respondió la joven entrecerrando los ojos —. Debe estar comiendo, siempre se demora…

—Ah, ¿Pero se van a ver después? – preguntó Vi ayudándole a Lux para picar a la guerrera.

—Si…

— ¿Entonces?

Kahina se sobó los ojos con ambas manos, luego levanto las palmas abiertas y también los hombros en un movimiento rápido.

—Es agradable.

—Ajá. ¿Te parece si camino contigo?

—Solo si no te la vas a pasar picándome. No recordaba que pudieras ser tan insufrible, Luxanna.

—Yo no soy insufrible. Solo digo, que es una chica linda a la que le gustas…

Dijo Lux fingiéndose ofendida, pero ya sabía que podía llegar a ser insoportable. No al nivel de Katarina, pero estaba aprendiendo de la noxiana algunos trucos para alegrarse el rato picando a Kahina o a la misma Katarina; su amiga, por su parte, solo se sonrojó y empezó a caminar acomodando su alabarda en el soporte que llevaba a la espalda. No creía que Lux tuviera razón, que Kai'Sa gustara de ella, pues la joven era igual de tímida y agradable con todos los que había trabado amistad, así que, ella no veía ningún comportamiento especial para su persona.

Se adentraron entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve dejándose llevar por la conversación y olvidándose temporalmente de las criaturas del vacío y la grieta.

Entre tanto, Katarina había llegado al campamento noxiano. Fren y Riven lo esperaban en la tienda de comando para que la comandante pudiera darle un reporte general de la estrategia que seguirían para cerrar la fisura. Se había acordado, con el ánimo de reducir fricciones entre noxianos y demacianos que su gente se situaría en costado opuestos del círculo de protección. Por supuesto, Riven se encargó de que cada soldado hubiera tenido por lo menos un encuentro con las criaturas, así sabían más o menos que esperar. Pero también, se les dio un reporte general de las debilidades de cada una así que estaban preparados para hacerles frente.

—Fren, encárgate con Riven de que no le pasé nada a mí hermana. Tomen un par de hombres si hace falta, con shumpo puedo llegar a sus líneas traseras y acabar con las orugas sin problemas.

—Como ordene General – respondió el joven.

—Ahora, Comandante ¿Quedó algún mago disponible?.

—No. Solo dos sanadores, todos los demás estarán sirviéndole de fuente a Cassiopeia. He dado órdenes a los arqueros de guardar sus flechas para defender. Tal como discutimos anoche, pero no se ven muy felices…

—Por supuesto que no. Son guerreros, vinieron a pelear, no a servir de niñeras, pero hay que hacerlo así.

Riven levantó los hombros, luego reparó en el enorme felino de dos colas que se había echado a los pies de Katarina.

—Solo he visto una cosa así en Jonia ¿Cómo llegó aquí?.

—Uhmm – luego Katarina levantó el rostro y siguió la mirada de Riven hasta Chispa —. Es de Luxanna, la vastaya le hizo algo hace un tiempo…

—Oh… ¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó Riven.

—Chispa.

La comandante noxiana rio y le dio un golpecito a su superiora en el hombro.

—La vastaya, no el animal.

—¿Y a ti que te importa cómo se llama la cosa esa?. Concéntrate en que, esta vez, no le pase nada a mi hermana. Te juro que si se lastima porque no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo te voy a torcer el cuello con mis propias manos.

—Como ordene… General.

Riven continuó respondiendo las preguntas de Katarina durante un rato, hasta que Chispa se levantó de repente y maulló de dolor trastabillando para caer de costado. Cerró el hocico con fuerza y su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia.

Tanto Riven como Fren saltaron y observaron la criatura con prevención, pero Katarina se agachó a su lado. Luego, cuando Chispa se levantó gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos, miró a Katarina una sola vez antes de salir.

— ¿Qué…?

—Algo le pasó a Luxanna – respondió Katarina siguiendo al animal —. Muévanse.

Los tres corrieron detrás de Chispa, directo hacia el bosque y sin detenerse hasta que a la distancia pudieron ver dos personas. Una de ellas, Kahina, con el hombro derecho destrozado y quemado, la otra un sujeto que se desangraba producto de una estocada en el abdomen; Katarina aceleró el paso, apenas se detuvo para mirar a la demaciana mientras Chispa seguía adelante.

—Fren, encárgate de esa basura. Riven, conmigo.

El joven desenfundó su espada y se lanzó contra el soldado demaciano evitando que pudiera interponerse en el camino de Katarina; Kahina por su parte tomó su alabarda y corrió hacia la pelirroja.

— ¡Van en caballo!

Gritó Kahina al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en su boca y silbaba. Segundos después un caballo se acercaba, la alabardera sonrió. De verdad era una suerte que todos los caballos de la milicia demaciana fueren entrenados para responder al mismo sonido, menos los de los oficiales de alto rango. Tomó las riendas del animal y se lo ofreció a Katarina.

—Son tres más.

—No, puedo ir con shumpo. Súbete y sígueme.

Kahina no discutió y se subió al animal mientras que Riven les seguía a pie un poco más atrás y Katarina saltaba grandes distancias con sus dagas. Pronto, Katrina se adelantó lo suficiente para alcanzar a los jinetes, tal como dijo Kahina eran tres hombres y al notar que los seguían dos frenaron para encarar a Katarina y Chispa que gruñó al ver como el que llevaba a Luxanna seguía adelante. También Katarina alcanzó a distinguir el cuerpo de Lux sobre el caballo y, enfurecida, lanzo una daga entre los dos hombres para transportarse tras ellos, pero al intentar activar el hechizo nada ocurrió y Katarina se fue de bruces sobre los sujetos que la recibieron los filos de sus armas.

Por fortuna, Katarina tenía excelentes reflejos y logró desviar el peso de su cuerpo para esquivar las dos estocadas por apenas unos milímetros. Chispa se lanzó contra el más bajo y le mordió la pierna procurando alejarlo de la pelirroja, segundos que Katarina aprovechó para reincorporarse y tomar un chillo de su cinturón.

—No estorben – gruñó mientras esquivaba y cortaba el brazo del otro soldado.

Pero los demacianos no se movieron. El primer sujeto, tomó el pelaje de Chispa y la sacudió varias veces, hasta que el lince lo soltó. Un extraño residuo dorado quedo en la palma de su armadura.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Es petricita – respondió Kahina que bajaba del caballo en ese momento —. Neutraliza cualquier magia.

—Así se llevaron a Lux – infirió Katarina esquivando un segundo ataque.

—Si. Y un golpe en la cabeza…

Kahina bloqueó la espada que iba con destino a la pierna izquierda de la asesina.

—Yo me encargo de ellos.

Aunque no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, Katarina giró y dio un salto hacia atrás para correr hacia el caballo. El sujeto con el que peleaba intentó seguirla, pero Kahina y Chispa, aunque magullada, le cerraron el paso. Tomó las riendas del animal y rodeo el grupo para seguir las huellas del cuarto jinete.

—Traidora – gruñó uno de los soldados.

—No voy a dejar que se la lleven. Y su amigo no podrá escapar de ella, lo seguirá hasta la misma Demacia si tiene que hacerlo…

—Escoria. Solo nos ordenaron llevarla a ella, pero cuando acabemos contigo te dejaremos vivir para que enfrentes un juicio por rebelión.

Ambos sujetos levantaron sus armas y empezaron a atacar, Kahina bloqueó y Chispa intentó morderlos o rasguñarlos, pero era poco lo que el lince podía hacer con su fuente de vida siendo drenada constantemente.

Aunque no podía moverse con la agilidad de siempre, Kahina era un soldado entrenado y lograba bloquear o esquivar los ataques de los dos iluminadores con algo de dificultad. Pero entre ataques no le dejaban tiempo para pasar a la ofensiva, así que, sería cuestión de tiempo o mala suerte, para que finalmente le asestaran un golpe. No obstante, Riven llegó en ese momento y desenfundó su espada, con una sonrisa en el rostro blandió el arma lanzando una ola de energía que pasó relativamente lejos de los tres, pero fue suficiente para que los demacianos levantaran la vista.

—Me estorban – declaró Riven apoyando su espada en el hombro.

—Más escoria noxiana – dijo el más joven de los iluminadores.

Riven sonrió, estiró el brazo que sostenía su arma y lo blandió una vez más; Kahina aprovechó la ráfaga para escabullirse entre líneas y tomar uno de los caballos. Se subió y empezó a cabalgar para intentar darle alcance a Katarina.

—Maldición… ¡Síguela!

Gritó el más cercano, pero Riven aterrizó entre ellos abanicando la espada para intentar cortarle la cabeza de un tajo al sujeto. Sin embargo, el iluminador levantó su mano y detuvo el filo del arma apagando casi de inmediato las runas de la espada; Riven lo miró curiosa, esquivó el ataque del otro sujeto y con un movimiento rápido le planto una patada en la base del cuello que lo mandó al suelo atontando.

—Ese es un truco interesante, pero… no necesito este trasto oxidado para partirles la cara.

Riven soltó su espada, encaró al iluminador y esquivó con una sonrisa de superioridad los ataques desesperados del sujeto. Cuando vio una oportunidad, tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y uso todo el impulso de sus piernas par lanzar un gacho derecho que conectó de lleno en su mandíbula. Al momento del impacto, Riven pudo sentir como el hueso se quebraba bajo sus nudillos y al verlo escupir un par de dientes, sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo.

— ¿Qué… eso era todo?

Kahina giró el rostro al escuchar un grito enfurecido, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para ver algo. Lo único que entró en su rango de visión fue Chispa que corría casi agotada a unos metros de ella, volvió la cabeza al frente y exigió al caballo hasta que por fin llegó a un pequeño claro dónde Katarina volaba por el aire para irse a estrellar contra el tronco de un árbol.

A su costado derecho había otro caballo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Luxanna asegurado en su parte trasera y el cuarto iluminador bloqueando el acceso, llevaba una barba gruesa y descuidada, con cejas pobladas que enmarcaban un par de fríos ojos castaños. Llevaba un mangual en una mano y en la otra, el collar que había usado para drenar la energía de Luxanna.

—Hijo de puta – gruño Katarina reincorporándose.

—Ninguna basura noxiana va a impedir que cumpla con mi trabajo.

—Voy a disfrutar matándote….

Katarina regresó al ataque, esquivó la bola del mangual e intentó clavarle el cuchillo en el costado, pero el hombre movió el brazo y descargó el poder del collar obligándola a esquivar. De inmediato, el sujeto giró el artefacto hacia Kahina que había llegado al caballo y bajaba el cuerpo de Luxanna.

Chispa se lanzó contra el iluminador, pero este la recibió con el puño cerrado sobre su hocico y el lince cayó dando volteretas mientras maullaba.

—Eres demaciana, niña. No ejecutamos a los nuestros sin un juicio, pero si no te alejas ahora mismo tendré que hacer una excepción.

En lugar de obedecer, Kahina le dio un tirón a Lux y la cubrió con su cuerpo, segura de que mientras el iluminador la mataba Katarina lo degollaría y sería el fin. No obstante, Katarina fue mucho más rápida y rodó clavándole un cuchillo en la parte posterior de la rodilla al hombre, este gruño y bajó la mirada un segundo, solo para ver como un cuchillo se clavaba en su cuello. El hombre giró el brazo intentando espantar a la noxiana mientras activaba el collar, pero Katarina no se movió, ni siquiera cuando las puntas metálicas de la bola se le clavaron en el hombro. En un último movimiento, la asesina tomó otros dos cuchillos y los enterró hasta la empuñadura en los costados del iluminador.

La explosión de magia se escuchó segundos después y el iluminador cayó muerto, mientras Katarina rodaba sobre la nieve dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Levantó el rostro y observó el lugar dónde Kahina había caído. Para su gran alivio, la demaciada se reincorporaba, el ataque la había golpeado, pero no con la fuerza necesaria para matarla.

—Necesito un sanador – dijo dejándose caer cuando Katarina llegó a su lado.

Lux seguía inconsciente, a pesar de las tiernas palmadas que Katarina le dio para despertarla. Tenía una herida en la parte izquierda de la frente, la sangre se le había secado hacia un buen rato y respiraba con normalidad. Así que, entre las dos, la subieron a uno de los caballos y Katarina se colocó a su espalda para llevarlas de regresó; Kahina subió al animal que la había llevado hasta allí y fue al paso del lince que trotaba con las fauces abiertas por el esfuerzo.

Por el camino, encontraron a Riven que había matado a los otros dos iluminadores usando únicamente sus puños, y luego a Fren que con un par de cortes en brazos y piernas también ejecutó a su oponente.

Una vez en la Liga, tanto Kahina como Lux fueron llevadas con Nami y Katarina fue directamente al campamento demaciano, seguida de Riven y Fren.

No llegó a más de diez metros cuando dos guardias le bloquearon el paso, sin embargo, Katarina los golpeó y pretendió adentrarse. Algo que hubiere causado muchos problemas si Fiora no la hubiere visto venir desde la lejanía.

—¡Basta! – ordenó Fiora a los soldados que se disponían a pelear.

—Cuatro.

Fiora entrecerró los ojos, Katarina llevaba cortes frescos y una herida de consideración en el hombro. Asintió un par de veces y se giró para reclutar algunos hombres. Cuando volvió, Katarina seguía mirando con odio a todos los que se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada.

La pelirroja delegó a Riven para que la llevara y regresó junto a Lux para esperar que recobrara el sentido.

Nami no tuvo más que sanarle la herida de la cabeza y pedirle a la noxiana que la llevara a su habitación, pues solo necesitaba dormir un poco para que recuperara su fuerza. Pero Kahina era otra historia, las dos quemaduras eran de consideración y demoró un buen rato en sanarle el músculo y la piel. También tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, y aunque cerró las heridas había perdido bastante sangre así que solo podía darle algunos brebajes para que tomara mientras reposaba.

Fuere azar o destino, Kai'Sa pasaba por allí cuando Fren le servía de apoyo para arrastrarse hasta su propia habitación. La joven princesa icathiana se cercó de inmediato y tomó su otro costado, a pesar de las débiles protestas de Kahina la llevaron hasta su cama y Fren se fue tan pronto cumplió sus órdenes. Pero Kai'Sa se quedó, le ayudo a meterse en la cama y permaneció al lado del lecho viéndola quejarse mientas buscaba una posición cómoda para reposar.

Aunque estaba adolorida, Kahina le hizo una señal para que sentara a su lado. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas por la poción que había tomado, pero estaba lo suficiente en control de sí misma para tomar la decisión de dar un salto al vacío.

—Kai'Sa… creo que… casi muero hoy.

—Se pondrá bien – se aseguró con la preocupación reflejada en su voz y rostro —. Solo tiene que tomarse las pociones como dijo el joven y…

—Lo sé. Lo sé… pero, la cuestión es que…

Kahina tomó aire, lo dejo escapar de sus pulmones con un largo suspiro y habló con la voz más firme y decidida que podía en su estado.

— ¿Le importaría si… intento cortejarla?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El chiste del titulo se cuenta solo.**


	53. La grieta

**LII.**

 **La grieta.**

Katarina caminaba frente a sus hombres con paso firme y el rostro serio. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa adrenalina de entrar al campo de batalla y ese día tampoco lo hacía, quizá era porque se creyó muy superior a sus adversarios. La batalla para ella se había convertido en una formalidad dónde sus dagas siempre terminaban empapadas con la sangre de sus enemigos y una victoria para Noxus.

—General, estamos listo.

La asesina miró al soldado y asintió, haciendo apenas un movimiento con la mano para que regresara a su lugar. Lego, regresó la vista al frente y esperó que Riven llegara a su lado. Entre tanto, se acomodó por enésima vez los brazales de su armadura. No estaba cómoda usando tanta protección y se había negado a ponerse peto o pancera, ni hablar de musleras. No importaba que su armadura fuere mucho más liviana y cómoda que la de Riven, quién si se había colocado casi todas las piezas de su armadura pesada. Pero Lux había insistido, sabían que la batalla sería peligrosa y por eso no la dejó salir hasta que cedió en colocarse por lo menos la mitad de sus protecciones.

—Detesto esta armadura – comentó Riven ajustando su hombrera derecha.

—Ya eres lenta Riven, no hace mucha diferencia. En cambio yo, se siente como si me hubieran colgado piedras por todo el cuerpo.

—Con todo respeto General. Váyase a la mierda.

—Ah, insultar a un superior – dijo Katarina girándose para verla con falso enojo —. ¿Qué pasó con el par de idiotas?

Riven levantó los hombros y señaló con uno de sus dedos un par de soldados que tomaban su posición no muy lejos de allí.

—Ya los sanaron…

—Espero que no mueran, así puedo darles una paliza por desobedecer órdenes.

Con eso, Katarina retomó el camino hasta quedar a solo diez metros de la grieta. Miró en derredor y comprobó con cierto gusto como todos estaban ya preparados para que su hermana iniciara la canalización y pudieran, al fin, cerrar la fisura.

Pero aún tenían unos minutos así que Katarina giró sobre sí misma y buscó a Luxanna con la mirada. La encontró cerca de la colina, bajaba con el bastón a su espalda y su armadura plateaba bien colocada, lo único que descartó fue el caso pero únicamente porque no había podido quitarle la cresta demaciana sin arriesgar dañarlo.

Tampoco llevaba la capa, en parte porque era muy larga y se arrastraba restándole movilidad y también porque estaba estampada con el sello de la familia Crownward a la cual Luxanna juraba no pertenecía. Sin embargo, esa mañana Katarina la había descubierto observando el escudo de armas con algo muy similar a tristeza en su rostro.

Katarina miró una última vez a sus soldados y caminó con la frente en alto hasta situarse al lado de la infantería, en primera línea. A escasos diez metros de ellos la grieta brillaba con su usual resplandor purpura, el patrón que seguía casi parecía el palpitar de un corazón y la asesina se preguntada, cada vez con más frecuencia, si no era ese mismo constructo mágico una criatura por sí misma.

—Listo General. Están todos en posición – dijo Riven tomando su espada al colocarse justo detrás de Katarina.

La asesina no tuvo que esperar mucho, observó el resto de tropas tomar su posición a los costados y juntos aguardaron que Cassiopeia iniciara el proceso para cerrar la grieta. Cada rostro que Katarina veía era expectante y un poco temeroso, no resultaba extraño pues las criaturas que enfrentarían se tornaban cada vez más peligrosas.

Mientras recordaba sus previas interacciones con la grieta, Cassiopeia inició el ritual y sincronizó su energía con los magos humanos que formaban un semicírculo a su espalda. Luego, inició la sincronización con cada uno de los aspectos Targonianos y finalmente se conectó con Ahri. Le tomó algunos minutos canalizar la gran cantidad de energía que fluía a través de su cuerpo, mejor dicho, a través del alma que convivía con la suya y para luego proyectarla hacia el corazón de la fisura.

Cassiopeia, Ahri, los aspectos, Luxanna o cualquier otro mago no pudo ver nada, pues estaban en un estado casi inconsciente, pero el resto de guerreros que les resguardaban si vieron con claridad el haz de luz multicolor que viajó desde Cassiopeia hasta la fisura.

Al llegar, el haz de energía provocó que el interior purpura oscuro de la fisura palpitara y casi de inmediato empezaron a brotar pequeñas garrapatas que fuero despachadas de inmediato por los lanceros de primera fila. Luego, Katarina pudo ver como la grieta se infló y al romperse la extraña burbuja salieron más garrapatas y orugas, también un par de monos despellejados. La General noxiana esperó que sus soldados se encargaran de la primer oleada, y solo empuñó sus dagas cuando del constructo mágico empezaron a salir una cantidad considerable de monos. Sus soldados, al igual que el resto de la primera fila, se vieron forzados a retroceder para evitar ser atropellados.

Katarina brincó en medio de un pequeño grupo de monos y chocó un par de chuchillos para llamar su atención, luego regresó a su daga principal y dejó que los lanceros atravesaran as criaturas limpiamente con sus astas. Luego, giró para empezar a matar cuanta criatura se atravesaba en su camino, de vez en cuando, la asesina levantaba la vista para comprobar que Cassiopeia y Luxanna seguían bien protegidas. Ordenó con un potente grito a los arqueros abrir fuego para reducir las criaturas más débiles que empezaban a salir nuevamente de la grieta y se transportó cerca para cortar a la mitad una oruga.

Fue en ese momento que Katarina vio una criatura nueva, una especie de larva con el tamaño de una rata que poseía una enorme dentadura y que estaba, por raro que pareciera, arrastrándose entre los cadáveres que se apilaban. Con una mueca de asco, enfilo la punta de su daga e intentó asesinarla, pero un mono se lo impidió atravesando su cuerpo y recibiendo el daño. No perdió tiempo y se transportó de nuevo, esquivando dos más y buscó entre los cadáveres dónde había ido la larva, pero tan pronto como le agarró la pista los monos la atacaron de nuevo y tuvo que despacharlos antes de seguir con su búsqueda. Sin embargo, las criaturas seguían saliendo si tregua, y no parecían dejarle un solo segundo para preguntarse qué había sido esa criatura y mucho menos ir tras ella.

Al cabo de diez minutos esquivando y matando lo que podía, Katarina escuchó entre el ruido de jadeos, gritos y choque de acero contra carne un ruido seco, como el que hace un hueso al romperse bajo una gran presión. Mató la oruga y lanzo su arma en la dirección que escuchó el ruido. Aterrizó justo al lado de un demaciano que gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba en vano quitarse de encima la larva que había visto. Al parecer, la criatura se había colgado de su pierna y le destrozó el miembro con todo y armadura.

Katarina hizo una mueca, tomó al soldado por el hombro y con destreza cortó las correas que sujetaban su muslera, luego le desgarró la capa y le aplicó un torniquete, tomó su daga y con un corte le amputó el pie desde las rodillas. El hombre gritó pero giró y tomó su espada para colocarse de pie, los dos miraron como la larva también soltó la extremidad y con un movimiento rápido giró para introducirla en su boca, llena dientes, por el lado que sangraba. Luego, se lo engulló en cuestión de segundos y ante sus ojos empezó a cambiar.

Primero, pareció que se replegaba sobre sí misma y engullía su propia cola, pero en lugar de devorarse empezó a generar capas de tejido que crecieron rápidamente. Katrina vio como de la masa amorfa de carne empezaban a tomar forma extremidades, vio los huesos acomodarse entre la carne y la criatura levantarse sobre dos diminutas patas que loe elevaron del suelo los suficiente para que se formaran dos pinzas gigantescas de lo que finalmente sería su torso. El demaciano retrocedió espantado al notar como la cabeza de la criatura terminaba de formarse, una boca enorme atiborrada de filosos dientes, con dos pinzas a cada lado de su mandíbula superior y dos enormes ojos completamente negros que pasaron de Katarina y cayeron sobre el hombre.

La asesina miró la criatura y se colocó en posición de ataque, lanzó su arma y se transportó sobre la cabeza de la criatura que ni siquiera se molestó en verla. Así que Katarina cayó sobre la criatura con ambas dagas enfiladas a clavársele en la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el metal entró en contacto con la cabeza resbaló sin ser capaz de atravesar la piel. Y la asesina tuvo que girar sobre sí misma para evitar golpearse la cara con la cabeza acorazada, lo que resultó en que se magullara un poco el costado derecho al resbalar sobre la espala.

Cuanto Katarina se reincorporó vio como el demaciano intentó en vano defenderse, pero la criatura le atravesó el abdomen con la garra de hueso y luego lo levantó dándole un mordiscó a su hombro y destrozándole la armadura a la vez que jalaba con sus poderosas mandíbulas arrancándole un gran pedazo de carne. El hombre gritó y rápidamente aparecieron dos demacianos más que intentaron atravesarle con sus armas más otra vez el filo de las lanzas fue incapaz de cortar la piel de la criatura y resbalaron inofensivamente por sus costados mientras la criatura lanzaba el cuerpo del primer soldado y atravesaba a un segundo, el tercero intentó reaccionar para defender a su compañero pero terminó retorciéndose en el aire mientras la criatura utilizaba su otra extremidad para perforarle las costillas de costado a costado.

Katarina observó como la criatura le arrancó la cabeza uno de los soldados y empezó aumentar de tamaño nuevamente. Con una mueca se aferró a sus dagas y cambió su postura a una de ataque, corrió hacia la criatura y se deslizó entre sus patas abiertas con el fin de examinarla mejor. Tal como sospechó los diminutos espacios de sus articulaciones carecían de coraza sólida, al igual que en sus brazos y el par de tenazas. Luego lanzó una de sus armas por encima de la cabeza de la criatura y esperó que descendiera por la parte frontal. Esquivó los ataques y se transportó a su arma, pudo observar como parte del cuello de la criatura no estaba protegída. Sonrió y aterrizó con una voltereta antes de tomar ambas dagas y lanzarlas en direcciones opuestas.

La primera, fue a clavarse entre las patas de la criatura y la segunda voló libremente hasta su cabeza dónde apareció Katarina para cortar la parte desprotegida con su arma y luego, se transportó a la daga clavada en el sueño para clavar dos cuchillos en cada extremidad. Giró en tanto la criatura aullaba y se movía erráticamente antes de perder el equilibrio.

Con una sonrisa de victoria Katarina se dispuso a seguir luchando en otro lugar, pero la criatura gruñó y uso sus brazos como sustituto de sus patas para cargar contra ella. Aunque sorprendida, Katarina se hizo a un lado y esquivo las pinzas sin mucho problema, el rastro de fluido dejaba testimonio de los precisos ataques de la asesina, pero no parecía suficiente para matarla la abominación.

Katarina tomó sus dagas una vez más y se dedicó a cortar cada parte expuesta del engendró hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo y no se levantó más. Fue cuando la pelirroja se permitió levantar la vista al campo de batalla y vio como Riven junto a la comandante demaciana estaban haciendo pedazos, de forma literal, otra de esas cosas y un conjunto de freljoridanos con Vi daban cuenta de un tercero. El resto de soldados se repartían entre acabar con las criaturas que brotaban de la fisura y proteger a Cassiopeia y los demás.

La General regresó a la lucha después de darle una mirada furtiva a la grieta, que había reducido su tamaño en un tercio del original y que en consecuencia dejaba pasar menos criaturas. Sonrió para sí al ver que el plan funcionaba y continuó peleando entre hombres y bestias hasta que sin previo aviso, el rayo de energía que cerraba la grieta se detuvo.

Cassiopeia cayó al suelo completamente exhausta, al igual que todos aquellos que prestaban su energía. Sin pensarlo, Katarina abandonó la batalla y llegó hasta Luxanna que yacía sobre el suelo rocoso apenas consiente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… cansada.

Lux se desmayó después de eso y Katarina ordenó a sus hombres replegarse para proteger al grupo, no obstante también las criaturas dejaron de pasar por el portal y el campo de batalla se fue silenciando hasta que solo se escuchaban jadeos.

Riven apareció poco después a su lado junto a la shurimana. Al ver que Sivir no hacía el menor movimiento por levantar a Cassiopeia, Riven rodó los ojos y se agachó para tomar el cuerpo de la noxiana.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los magos fue llevado de regreso a la liga, Katarina ordenó a sus hombres apilar los cadáveres y prenderles fuego: criaturas y soldados caídos por igual. No había tiempo para llorar a los muertos, ni energía para darles una mejor sepultura. Cuando estuvo segura que dejaba todo en orden se subió a la plataforma de transportación y regresó a la Liga dónde no perdió un segundo en llevar a Lux hasta la habitación. Le acomodó en cama y salió nuevamente, fue al comedor dónde había ya un número considerable de comensales.

Distinguió a Kahina que cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ahri en brazos y se acercó.

— ¿Y Luxanna?

—Dormida.

— ¿Cuántas bajas? – preguntó Katarina observando de reojo a la vastaya.

Kahina acomodó la cabeza de Ahri sobre su pecho y miró a Kai'Sa quien comía procurando no entrometerse en la conversación. Todavía no era sencillo para ella confiar en la asesina noxiana, pero sabía que en ese momento no podían darse el lujo de no cooperar. Así que, suspiró y respondió sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Veintitrés bajas y doce heridos. La mayoría bastante mal.

—Tengo 15 muertos y aumentará de aquí a mañana… quizá se duplique.

—Supongo que los demás tendrán números similares…

—Un tercio de nosotros en bajas.

Katarina tomó asiento y comió en silencio, observando a su alrededor mientras calculaba que debían pedir refuerzos de algún lado si planeaban cerrar la fisura por completo. Detestaba la idea, porque eso significaba esperar por lo menos tres semanas para que llegaran y la primavera ya estaba cerca. Si las observaciones de Ashe eran correctas, con la subida de temperaturas las criaturas serían menos lentas y más fuertes.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Kai'Sa termió de comer y se retiró junto a Kahina dejando a Katarina atrás con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Crees que se despierte pronto?— preguntó Kai'Sa una vez metieron a Ahri en cama.

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura que le hará bien dormir. Últimamente, Ahri se levanta a la madrugada y no regresa hasta la noche siguiente. Y anda bastante callada, se mantiene lejos de todos nosotros y no tiene la misma energía de antes…

Kai'Sa observó el rostro relajado e la vastaya y guardó silencio. Entre tanto, Kahina se quitó la armadura y fue al cuarto de baño para asearse. No demoró más de diez minutos para que Kai'Sa también entrara.

En tanto la princesa icathiana se limpiaba, Kahina tomó de la mesa los vendajes y pomadas que usaba Kai'Sa para limpiarle la herida del hombro, se curó y vendo las heridas viejas y las nuevas. De manera que cuando la joven salió ya estaba cambiada y esperaba sentada sobre su lado de la cama con la vista fija en la ventana. Solo desvió los ojos hacia Kai'Sa cuando notó que en lugar de su raro traje había salido envuelta en una toalla.

—¿Puedes… pasarme algo de ropa?.

Kahina asintió y giró sobre la cama hasta el armario de dónde saco un pantalón corto y una camisa holgada. Luego se mantuvo con la vista fija en la pared dándole la espalda para que pudiera vestirse sin problemas. Aún si Kai'Sa había aceptado dejarse cortejar, no hablaban del tema y solo dormían juntas porque no le gustaba la idea de dejarla dormir con los noxianos. Le parecía a la demaciana que Kai'Sa estaba mucho más cómoda y segura allí.

Y también era agradable dormir con alguien.

—El sol ni siquiera se oculta, es raro irse a la cama tan temprano — comentó Kahina cuando sintió que Kai'Sa levantaba las cobijas y se acomodaba.

—Pero… estoy un poco cansada. Si no quieres dormir…

—¡No, no!. Si quiero descansar un rato. Además, tenemos que recuperar energías para continuar cerrando la fisura. No me hagas caso. Es solo la costumbre, en Demacia jamás me iba a la cama tan temprano.

Con eso, Kahina se metió también en cama al lado de Kai'Sa pero dejando el espacio suficiente para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran. La demaciana observó el techo de la habitación un largo rato, hasta que los ojos castaños de Kai'Sa la obligaron a girar la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… solo estaba pensando.

— ¿En mañana? – preguntó Kahina dándose media vuelta para fijar toda su atención.

—No. En… en…¿Cómo es Demacia?.

Kahina sonrió.

—Pues…

Describir a su nación no era sencillo, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo. Empezó por contarle sobre el pueblo dónde había nacido, sobre su familia, su trabajo y sus mejores anécdotas. Luego, le contó cómo se unió a la milicia, su entrenamiento implacable y muy exigente, su amistad con Luxanna y todas las aventuras y desventuras que vivieron, luego su separación y las cosas que había estado haciendo en cada regimiento al que la asignaron.

Habló sobre los valles, los bosques, los ríos y las montañas de su natal Demacia con tal pasión que Kai'Sa se sintió transportada a ese lejano lugar. Deseó ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas que describía Kahina. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras dejaba que su voz le facilitara imaginarse en ese puesto fronterizo dónde el aire soplaba helado y se colaba en los huesos sin importas las dos capas de pieles que llevaba encima. Poco a poco, Kai'Sa fue quedándose dormida y Kahina paró de hablar para sonreír y acomodarle la cobija hasta la barbilla.

Era curioso que pudiere gustarle tanto aunque no llevaran más que unos días de conocerse, pero aún no tenía la suficiente seguridad para darle un beso de buenas noches, así que solo le acomodó el cabello y se quedó dormirá observando su bonito rostro.

Afuera, el sol se ocultó y la luna tomó su lugar en el firmamento, caminó el cielo hasta que pasada la media noche Ahri despertó abruptamente observando en todas direcciones con desesperación. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad reconocieron la habitación de inmediato, no obstante su mente perturbada tardó un minuto más en tranquilizarse.

Cuando estuvo lista, Ahri salió de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana para mirar la luna, luego regresó la vista a la otra cama y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro al ver como Kai'Sa se había quitado las cobijas y le pasaba una pierna por encima a Kahina. Era igual cada madrugada. Sin embargo, el buen humor de la vastaya no duró mucho y abandonó la habitación segundos más tarde.

Ahri se movió con gran agilidad y sigilo, evitando a las personas que dormían en el pasillo principal del primer piso. Luego salió del edificio y caminó por el corredor exterior hasta que pudo distinguir una figura humana apoyada sobre una de las vigas. Se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado. Levantó la vista al cielo y se abrazó el cuerpo con sus peludas colas.

— ¿Pesadillas?

Ahri asintió.

—Pasarán con el tiempo…

—Lo sé. No es la primera vez que ocurre.

La vastaya guardó silencio. No sabía bien como expresar lo que le pasaba. Es decir, había dejado de consumir almas humanas porque la culpa la estaba asfixiando y vivió durante muchos años gracias a las enseñanzas de una anciana maga, pero esta vez no estaba del todo segura que era culpa lo que sentía. Ni siquiera que realmente fueren pesadillas las imágenes que plagaban sus sueños.

Y, lo peor, no se sentía cómoda con nadie.

— ¿Es necesario hablar? – preguntó Ahri cerrando los ojos.

—No.

Ninguna dijo nada, Ahri continuó con los ojos cerrados hasta que se quedó dormida y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Riven que le sirvió de apoyo toda la madrugada. Así como había estado haciéndolo desde que se habían encontrado en ese mismo lugar por primera vez.

También Riven durmió un par de horas, pero su descanso fue interrumpido cuando escuchó una estampida de botas pasar a toda prisa por el pasillo cercano. El sonido de metal y voces humanas también despertó a Ahri y las dos se colocaron de pie para correr hacia la entrada más cercana y atestiguar como la marea de gente corría en dirección a la plataforma de transporte.

—Ocurrió algo – sentenció Ahri mientas empezaba a trotar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pues sí señor lector, ya entramos en la recta final. Al menos el el papel porque yo voy al ritmo de tortuga.**


	54. Una vez más

**LIII.**

 **Una vez más.**

Katarina llegó al campamento con la última luz del día. Las fogatas y antorchas estaban ya encendidas, los soldados se turnaban para comer y preparar sus respectivos turnos de guardia, otros ya descansaban en sus tiendas. Fue directamente hacia la tienda de su hermana ignorando los escuetos saludos que le dedicaban sus hombres y entró sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al sanador que colocaba compresas sobre la frente de Cassiopeia.

La pelirroja se dejó caer cual larga era sobre la silla y observó al hombre trabajar hasta que terminó, tampoco reparó en la mercenaria shurimana que comía en una esquina. Sus ojos se encontraron un par de veces, pero ninguna era de muchas palabras y tampoco sentían que tenían nada que decirse, más allá de Cassiopeia no habían una sola cosa en común entre ambas mujeres.

—La señorita dormirá unas horas más, no se preocupe si habla o se mueve. Es común para los magos cuando tienen sueños muy vívidos…

Dijo el sanador a Sivir mientras recogía los trozos de tela y el recipiente con agua tibia.

—General…

Katarina hizo una mueca y luego lo despachó con un movimiento de muñeca.

Los minutos que siguieron los invirtió observando el rostro de su hermana a la luz de la lámpara, sus pupilas solo se movieron al ver como la mercenaria subía a la cama junto a Cassiopeia y se estiraba. Casi de inmediato la larga cola esmeralda de Cassiopeia fue enredándose entre su torso y piernas hasta que la mujer quedó completamente atrapada, pero si a Sivir le molestaba nada en su rostro lo reveló.

De hecho, casi parecía que para la mercenaria la presencia de su hermana era reconfortante.

—Si despierta esta noche, que vaya alguien a buscarme.

Con eso Katarina se levantó y abandonó la tienda con el propósito de regresar a su habitación. Incluso si había revisado que Luxanna estuviere bien luego de comer no podía sacudirse la sensación de que le estrujaban el pecho.

—General.

— ¿Qué pasa? – contestó Katarina de mal humor.

—Esperan por usted en la sala de guerra – informó el soldado a la vez que le ofrecía una bolsa de cuero con ambas manos.

Katarina hizo una mueca, tomó la bolsa e hizo una seña para darle a entender que continuara con sus labores regulares.

A la asesina no le hacía la menor gracia tener que aplazar sus planes, pero el peso del anillo que llevaba en su mano lo volvía inevitable.

Caminó por los pasillos de la Liga con zancadas largas y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la sala que habían establecido como sala de guerra. Abrió la puerta de par en par y entró observando como la agitada conversación se pausaba para que tomara asiento.

Ashe le miró antes de continuar con su reporte de bajas y heridos, luego lo hizo la demaciana y finalmente fue el turno de Katarina. Según los cálculos que hacían por lo menos un tercio de sus fuerzas había muerto o no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, los magos humanos aún no reaccionaban y solo Diana había despertado de los aspectos. Cassiopeia también estaba fuera de combate, así que la reina de Freljord proponía un plazo máximo de dos noches para intentar sellar la grieta nuevamente, pero los mercenarios de aguas turbias y los piltoverianos no estaban de acuerdo, los primeros porque deseaban una compensación extra y los segundos porque sus máquinas hextech habían sufrido daños considerables.

—Dos noches. Es todo lo que podemos permitirnos, es mejor que descansemos. cCnfío que Sejuani y los demás podrán organizar todo en el campamento de la montaña.

Con esas palabras Ashe dio por terminada la reunión y la gente comenzó a irse. Katarina fue una de las primeras en levantarse, pero la arquera freljordiana era rápida y apareció a su lado en segundos para cerrarle el paso mientras esperaba que los demás abandonaran la sala. La noxiana entendió que deseaba hablar en privado así que se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y esperó, con cara de pocos amigos, que estuvieran a solas.

Cuando tuvieron la privacidad que Ashe necesitaba, la arquera se acercó a Katarina y esperó que esta levantara la vista de la mesa hasta sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? – gruñó la asesina cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi gente aprecia un líder que no se esconde detrás de sus soldados y lucha a su lado. También Sejuani, pero es demasiado orgullosa para decírselo.

Katarina frunció las cejas, entre disgustada y confundida. ¿A qué venia ese comentario por parte de Ashe?.

—Escuche, Katarina. Cuando hayamos cerrado la grieta, es seguro que Noxus intentará retomar el control de las tierras cercanas a la fortaleza y me gustaría hacerle una mejor oferta.

— ¿Oferta? ¿Quiere negociar con tierras que le pertenecen a Noxus?

—No. Quiero negociar un tratado de paz.

Ashe tomó el cuchillo que había recogido del campo de batalla y lo colocó sobre la mesa justo frente a Katarina que siguió cada movimiento suyo con mirada atenta.

—Piénselo.

La arquera abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta doble abierta. Aunque sabía que Katarina no tenía la autoridad para decidir por sí sola, sospechaba que podía tener la cantidad de influencia necesaria para conseguirle una audiencia con el nuevo Gran General noxiano, después de todo fue ella quién le entregó el trono. Seguramente Sejuani y el resto de su gente no se molestarían en considerar el asunto porque estaban todos ocupados con la guerra que se traían entre manos, pero precisamente por eso recaía en ella pensar un poquito más allá.

La asesina, por su parte, tomó el chuchillo y salió de la habitación sin tener la menor intención de caer en el juego de Ashe, Noxus no necesitaba hacer tratados de paz con debiluchos como los freljoridanos. Al menos no ahora, no cuando Jericho hubiere empezado a restaurar la gloría del Imperio.

Katarina no llegó demasiado lejos, a solo un par de metros escuchó la calmada voz de Nami llamar su nombre y se detuvo cruzándose de brazos para esperar que le diera alcance.

— ¿Está bien? – preguntó Nami al ver la mala cara que lucía la asesina y creyendo que podía estar herida.

—Estoy bien.

Nami sabía que Katarina tenía muy poca paciencia así que decidió no perder tiempo con formalismos ya que además debía regresar a cuidar de los heridos más graves. Sacó un paquete y se lo tendió a Katarina que lo tomó sin perder tiempo.

—Es para Luxanna – dijo la Marai observando como las facciones de la asesina se suavizaban al mencionar a la rubia —. Debe comerlo todo, no tiene buen sabor pero le ayudará para recuperar energía.

Como siempre, Katarina se despidió con un leve asentimiento y regresó a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Katarina vio como Chispa tenía las patas sobre la cama y estuvo a punto de gritarle porque seguía detestando encontrar pelo de gato entre sus cobijas, pero vio que el enorme felino intentaba mantener a Luxanna en cama.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la noxiana mientras la obligaba a recostarse.

—No sabía dónde estabas.

Respondió Lux mirando a su asesina con esos bonitos, y muy cansados, ojos azules que tanto adoraba Katarina.

Chispa regresó a su cojín luego de sobarse un par de veces contra la pantorrilla de Katarina. Al parecer, también la lince se alegraba de que hubiera regresado en el momento justo.

—Tenía asuntos que atender. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Agotada… tengo sueño.

Katarina sonrió. Era raro, pero para Luxanna fue una señal de alivio y se corrió un poco dejando espació para que Katarina se acostara a su lado. Sin embargo, la asesina no lo hizo, sino que sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo llevó a su boca. Lux le miró intrigada durante unos segundos, luego fijó la vista en la pasta que le ofrecía y entreabrió los labios.

Con el primer mordisco Luxanna sintió ganas de vomitar. Frunció las cejas e intentó alejarse, era un sabor demasiado amargo y penetrante. Ni siquiera había tragado y el estómago ya se le estrujaba; Katarina notó de inmediato como pretendía escupir el trozo que había mordido y colocó su mano sobre su boca obligándola a tragar.

Lux la miró resentida, pero cuando Katarina alejó su mano y le acercó de nuevo la pasta, Luxanna suspiró resignada y terminó de comerse la horrible medicina en silencio. A fin de cuenta, el primer bocado fue terrible pero los que siguieron ya no eran tan malos.

—Ya, acuéstate…

Pidió Lux mientras Katarina la miraba sin dar la menor señal de meterse en la cama. Al ver la falta de reacción de la pelirroja, Luxanna la tomó del cuello de su chaqueta para traerla hacia ella y agradeció a los dioses que la noxiana no opusiera resistencia, pues apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse sentada.

—Ven

Repitió acomodando a Katarina sobre ella.

Katarina sonrió y se mantuvo sobre Luxanna recargando su peso en sus brazos para evitar que la rubia tuviera que cargar con ella.

Lux no tardó en adormecerse y Katarina escapo de su abrazó una vez que la joven maga estuvo profundamente dormida. La asesina encendió una vela y se cambió en silencio, con movimientos controlados y silenciosos.

Las palabras de Ashe le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿De verdad era posible que los freljordianos se convirtieran en una amenaza seria para el imperio?. Hasta ese momento, Katarina había evitado pensar en las circunstancias de su gente y tanto Riven como Cassiopeia se negaban a hablar largo y tendido sobre la grieta de Noxus.

A ciencia cierta, lo único que Katarina sabía es que habían tenido un considerable número de bajas, en especial magos que su hermana había drenado hasta el punto en que apenas podían caminar. La infantería había fracasado en mantener la línea y los insectos habían matado la mayoría de soldados. De hecho, haber cerrado la fisura había sido más bien una cuestión de suerte; aun así, las dos mujeres le aseguraron que Noxus estaba más fuerte que nunca, pero la asesina ya no estaba tan segura.

Katarina no quiso pensar más en ese asunto, terminó de cambiarse y tiró su ropa y trozos de armadura sobre la mesa. Luego, se agachó un momento para contemplar como Chispa dormía y estiró la mano para hacerle un cariño. Regresó a la cama y se acomodó al lado de su mujer para tomar su merecido descanso.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, ni Lux, ni Katarina ni siquiera Chispa habían sentido un descanso tan placentero como aquel desde que habían empezado a luchar contra la invasión del vació. No obstante, cuando apenas despuntaba la madrugada el sueño reparador de Katarina fue interrumpido por la estampida de botas que pasaban a toda prisa por el corredor.

Un recuerdo raro afloró en su mente. Aquella vez que había asesinado un comandante demaciano, sus hombres habían despertado a media madrugada y dado la alarma mientras corrían a medio vestir entre las tiendas. Ella sonreía burlona porque los imbéciles perseguían una sombra, en tanto ella los observaba desde una distancia segura mientras limpiaba muy tranquila la sangre de sus dagas.

Katarina se levantó de un brincó, miró como Chispa llegaba al lado de la cama en segundos y mostraba los colmillos en dirección a la puerta. La asesina se vistió a toda prisa, miró un par de veces a Lux que seguía sin dar la menor señal de despertar y cuando terminó de colocarse las botas. Se acercó solo un segundo a la cama para darle un beso en la frente antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Una vez en el corredor, Katarina empezó a correr en dirección a la plataforma y nada más llegar se topó con Riven y Ahri que pujaban por estar en el siguiente grupo que sería enviado a la avanzada de montaña.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? – preguntó al llegar al lado de Riven.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Luxanna? – quiso saber Ahri.

—Dormida.

Acto seguido, Katarina tomó el brazo de Riven quién alcanzó a sujetar a Ahri antes de sentir una horrible sensación de mareo y nauseas. Cuando aparecieron, Riven tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar vomitar allí en medio de la plataforma que ya comenzaba a brillar.

Una vez del otro lado, las tres mujeres vieron una escena bastante extraña: había soldados suspendidos en el aire, como si estuvieran durmiendo y otros tantos luchando con algún tipo de criatura invisible, solo algunos pocos tenían insectos como rivales. Y, lo peor, nadie parecía tener al menor idea de que ocurría.

De hecho, los recién llegados se quedaron perplejos sin saber que hacer hasta que de la nada, algo levantó por la cintura a un arquero y lo elevó varios metros sobre el suelo alejándolo rápidamente de la plataforma. Entonces, Katarina lanzó ambas dagas hacía uno de sus hombres que estaba suspendido de cabeza y las vio clavarse en algo, una sustancia gelatinosa y transparente. Sin pensarlo, se transportó y comprobó que lo que estuviere atrapando a los solados no era invisible, pero si lograba camuflarse bastante bien.

Riven siguió su ejemplo, tomó su enorme espada rúnica y activó la hoja abanicando varias veces mientras lanzaba ráfagas de energía que cortaron sin problemas la sustancia. También Ahri uso su fuego mágico para liberar un par de hombres. Los demás, las siguieron y el grupo que llegó detrás de ellas no perdió tiempo en empezar a cortar las áreas cercanas para liberar a tantos como pudieran.

Katarina, entre tanto, uso su shumpo para llegar al lado de Ashe quien disparaba sus flechas heladas contra una formación mucho más densa y resistente.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—No sé qué tipo de criatura es esta, pero el núcleo está protegido. Mis flechas encantadas no causan el daño suficiente…

De repente Ashe dejó de disparar y miró alrededor de Katarina, frunció ambas cejas y sus azules ojos se posaron sobre los verdes de Katarina; la asesina supo de inmediato lo que buscaba, o más bien, a quién buscaba.

—No.

Respondió tomando ambas dagas y lanzándolas al capullo. Ashe no discutió y continuó atacando.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, Katarina sintió como algo viscoso se deslizaba por su cintura, sin dudarlo clavó ambas dagas en el capullo y tomó u par de chuchillos para cortar con un movimiento de tijera el apéndice. Observó el trozo caer al suelo a medida que iba haciéndose claramente visible, el trozo de carne púrpura se retorció un par de veces y Katarina tuvo que apartar la vista del suelo cuando sintió otros dos enredársele en las piernas.

—General – gritó Riven llegando a su lado en segundos y liberando los brazos de Ashe.

—Destruye esa cosa – fue la respuesta de Katarina que seguía cortando todos los apéndices que ya se le estaban enredando por todo el cuerpo.

Riven obedeció, lanzó dos poderosas ráfagas de energía que lograron destruir la primera capa de protección del capullo. Riven esperaba encontrar una segunda capa de tejido, o quizá una grotesca criatura que saltaría para intentar matarla o hacerla pedazos, pero, su cara de sorpresa reveló que nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vio allí dentro.

Si había una criatura, o más bien, un enorme ojo violáceo que la observaba fijamente. La noxiana se quedó de pie, con la espada a un lado de su cuerpo mirando como hipnotizada la pupila negrísima y vertical. Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando el rayó de energía violeta salió disparado Riven solo atinó a cubrirse y fue Katarina quién la empujó justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. Un soldado, menos afortunado que estaba parado a un par de metros de Riven recibió el impacto, su cuerpo fue completamente destrozado.

— ¿Estas estúpida o qué?— le reclamó Katarina levantándose de inmediato para transportarse a sus dagas y regresar junto a Riven con ambas armas.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Ni Ashe ni Katarina respondieron su pregunta, pero la criatura volvió a atacar y las tres esquivaron sin mayor problema. A la distancia, un freljordiano aulló de dolor antes de que su caja torácica se hiciera pedazos en frente de sus compatriotas.

Tomaron turnos para atacar a la criatura, pero Katarina era incapaz de llegar siquiera al rango suficiente para golpearla. Riven utilizaba las ráfagas de energía de su espada y Ashe sus flechas encantadas, pero cada proyectil era bloqueado eficientemente por los apéndices, que ya habían pedido su opacidad y lucían un tono violeta claro.

La pelea se extendió durante varios minutos, a su alrededor varios soldados fueron víctimas del rayo. Con la llegada constante de refuerzos, los insectos fueron abatidos y los pocos soldados que aún eran presa de los apéndices fueron liberados. Cada vez m{as y m{as guerreros se unían al esfuerzo de derrotar al monstruoso ojo. Aunque, claro está, con poco éxito.

Katarina ya estaba cansada y frustrada por no ser capaz de clavarle sus malditas dagas a la abominación, y no se percató que Luxanna había llegado apoyada en Kahina.

—Maldito hijo de puta. ¡Ya me estoy hartando!— gritó la noxiana.

La asesina se lanzó con una serie de shumpos esquivando los apéndices y llegando muy cerca de apuñalar el iris, pero fue tomada de la pierna y lanzada varios metros por el aire. Katarina perdió ambas dagas con la sacudida, pero al mirar en derredor observó la familiar figura de Lux observándola asustada.

Katarina intentó volver a su armas, pero al apéndice le apretó con fuerza y no le permitió activar el hechizo.

Lux tomó su arma, dio dos firmes pasos al frente y apuntó al ojo, sus pupilas se encontraron la única de la criatura y concentró toda la energía que había recuperado.

— ¡Suéltala!

Gritó a todo pulmón. El rayo de energía que abandonó el bastón fue tan devastador que al hacer impacto con la criatura le atravesó limpiamente, matando por accidente unos cuantos mercenarios que no tuvieron la precaución de hacerse a un lado.

Katarina cayó al suelo y aterrizó dando una voltereta.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Luxanna, Katarina sintió paz como jamás en su vida. Más su alegría duró muy poco, pues la falla se activó de nuevo.

Esta vez no fue una horda de insectos lo que brotó, tampoco extrañas larvas carnívoras que se trasformaron en horribles y gigantescas bestias, ni siquiera otro ojo monstruoso. Lo que salió de la grieta, fue un hombre.

O, eso parecía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Well, the end is here… más o menos.**


	55. Malzahar

**LIV.**

 **Malzahar.**

— _Saleem, tienes que comer._

 _El joven miró su trozo de pan duro con recelo y lo lanzo contra la pared._

— _¡Saleem!. ¿Por qué haces eso?— exclamó al mujer levantándose rápidamente._

 _Levantó el trozo de pan y le quitó la arena con cuidado, luego miró a su hijo con una expresión dolida en el rostro y acomodó su turbante antes de regresar al lado del muchacho._

— _Hijo…_

— _No quiero esa basura. Quiero comida de verdad, quiero carne, quiero fruta fresca, quiero queso y pan de verdad— espetó el chico irritado._

— _Hijo, por favor. Solo come…_

 _El joven se levantó dando una patada al pan que su madre le ofrecía. Se movió el callejón pateando la arena mientras maldecía a todo pulmón._

— _¡¿Por qué mamá?!. ¡¿Por qué tenemos que comer sobras cuando… cuando…?!_

— _Porque esa es nuestra suerte Saleem— respondió la mujer levantándose por el trozo de pan una segunda vez—. Así nacimos, esta es la estrella que nos cobija y no hay manera de cambiarla. Nacimos pobres y vamos a morir pobres. Come._

 _De nuevo, el muchacho sintió un ataque de ira invadiéndolo, pero esta vez, se fijó por un segundo en el rostro cansado y quemado de su madre, luego en la mano llena de callos que sostenía aquello que llamaban comida y se resignó. Tomó el pan y se lo comió en silencio._

 _Odiaba ser pobre, odiaba a su madre por haberlo traído al mundo y a su padre por haber muerto. Odiaba a la gente que caminaba todos los días frente a su pequeño puesto de alhajas, odiaba a los que revolvían su mercancía y no compraban nada, odiaba a los que pedían rebajas y también odiaba a los que compraban porque tenían dinero._

— _Voy a regresar a vender— dijo Arsu recogiendo la mercancía envuelta en tela—. No te vayas muy lejos hijo. Regresa a casa temprano. La gente dice cosas y me preocupo._

 _Saleem no respondió, solo se perdió entre las calles con las manos hechas puño y mirando a cada persona con ojos de odio._

 _Cómo todos los días, fue a la plaza e intentó, sin mucho éxito, conseguir dinero con sus malabares. Así que se rindió pronto y decidió vagar sin rumbo entre las calles y consideró muchas veces tomar la bolsa de algún riquillo y correr. Pero había guardias por todas partes, el Rey no toleraba los ladrones y le cortarían el brazo si era capturado. Así que, Saleem que conformó con seguir odiando el mundo en el que le tocó nacer._

 _Cuando la noche llegó, el joven fue a la pequeña casita al sur dónde él y su madre vivían. Entró y se comió la taza de avena con otro pan duro que esperaba por él en la mesita. Se fue a la estera dónde dormía y pidió, igual que cada noche desde que tenía memoria, despertar con otra vida, con otro rostro, con otro nombre, con otra estrella que le diera buena fortuna._

 _Sin embargo, cuando el día despuntó en el horizonte Saleem abrió los ojos con la misma miserable existencia de siempre._

 _Su madre ya se había ido, así que el también salió._

 _Esta vez fue al norte, aunque estuviere lleno de guardias a veces los ricos le lanzaban monedas solo porque les daba pena verlo tan escuálido. Aunque quisiera estrangularlos, cuando le daban lo suficiente podían comprar comida de verdad para varios días, y el solo pensar en llenarse el estómago hacia que fuere capaz de tragarse el orgullo._

 _A mediodía, luego de hacer malabares y monerías, ya había juntado lo suficiente para comprar queso, carne y tal vez un melón, uno chiquito. Pero en lugar de volver, se quedó por allí, se comió un trocito de carne y una rodajita de pan que le regaló un mercader. En la tarde, hizo otras cuantas monedas y regresó a casa contento, aún si sabía que esa felicidad era solo una pasajera ilusión, entró en casa y le entregó a su madre todo lo que había comprado._

 _Arsu lo llenó de besos e hizo porciones suficientes para que la comida rindiera lo más posible. Pero al notar el extraño buen humor de su hijo le entregó dos porciones y se deleitó viéndolo comer, era raro que Saleem se fuere a dormir con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro._

 _No obstante, Saleem volvió a pedir el mismo deseo de cada noche. E igual que cada mañana, no se hizo realidad._

 _Saleem comió, se limpió la cara y el cuerpo con un trapito. Cerró la puertecita y se marchó._

 _Intentó tener la misma fortuna del día anterior, pero apenas consiguió dos moneditas en toda la mañana. La tarde no mejoró. Así que se marchó furibundo y decidió dar un paseíto entre los criaderos de cabras. Aunque técnicamente no era un lugar de transito él sabía escabullirse así que no le daría problemas._

— _Disculpe…_

 _Saleem giró, observó al chico que lo había detenido y juzgó que debían tener más o menos la misma edad. Pero ese joven, lucía sus trece mucho mejor que él, era un poquito más alto aunque igual de moreno. Sus pómulos sonrosados y rellenos daban a entender que no pasaba hambre como él, y su expresión perdida también le reveló que no era de por allí._

— _¿Sabe dónde está la casa del maestro Taman?_

 _Saleem no lo sabía, pero en lugar de ser sincero asintió e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Caminó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha e intentando ocultar su rostro. Por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, de ideas, de escenarios y, por alguna razón todos empezaban a confluir en un punto: el saco que llevaba el muchacho._

 _Él no era un ladrón, su madre siempre que dijo que ser pobre no debía causarle vergüenza y jamás lo había hecho, pero si mucha rabia y tristeza. Sin embargo, ahora, por alguna razón en su mente no había más que el deseo inexplicable de hacerse con ese saco. Cómo si una fuerza más grande que su voluntad lo estuviera obligando._

 _El sol empezaba a bajar._

 _El muchacho lo siguió diligentemente entre las calles, incluso cuando se alejaron de las principales y fueron adentrándose entre las desoladas casitas vacías. Con cada paso Saleem estaba más y más nervioso, pero su decisión solo se fortalecía y cuando escaló una tapia incluso tuvo la sangre fría de sonreírle al chico antes de asegurarle que era un atajo._

 _Cuando el joven cayó del otro lado de la pared, Saleem lo golpeó con uno de los ladrillos flojos e intentó robarle la bolsa. Pero el chico, se aferró a sus pertenencias y empezaron a forcejar._

 _Saleem no supo bien como o por qué, pero a sus pies yacía el joven con el cráneo fracturado._

 _Jadeó durante un rato con la bolsa en la mano. Pensó huir, ir a casa y rogar que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo hubiera visto y pudiera reconocerlo. Pero se detuvo luego de dar un par de pasos: no podía dejar el cuerpo allí._

 _Puedo lanzarlo al pozo, pensó. Cuando se descomponga los animales enfermarán y morirán, entonces quizá bajen y lo descubran, le respondió una voz en su cabeza. No saben quién es ¿cómo pueden reconocerlo?, objetó él con la misma rapidez._

 _Su ropa._

 _Sin perder un solo segundo más. Saleem se deshizo de sus harapos y le colocó los suyos procurando no mancharse de sangre. Luego, lo arrastró al pozo y lo lanzo, las cabras encerradas en sus diminutos corrales los únicos testigos de su crimen. Lanzó el cuerpo al pozo y se fue cuando escuchó como chocaba con el agua. Regresó para vestirse en silencio y escaló la tapia saliendo por la parte más alejada del distrito. Caminó sin rumbo, con la cabeza gacha, un buen rato._

 _Iba pensando como deshacerse de la ropa, pues no podía llegar vestido así a su casa sin que su madre sospechara, quizá podía cambiarla por comida y algunos trapos mucho más viejos y rotos. Pero no podía hacerlo en dónde lo conocían, así que partió al norte._

 _Esa parte de la ciudad era muy distinta a la que conocía Saleem. Había gente bien vestida, pequeñas terrazas llenas de suntuosos y coloridos cojines, mesas llenas de comida y bebida. No parecía que fuere a encontrar un mercader dispuesto a intercambiar lo que necesitaba, de hecho, ya estaba pensando en regresar._

 _Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro e intentó correr, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte y otro joven lo encaró._

— _Oye, oye. Tranquilo el maestro Taman me mandó a buscarte._

 _Saleem palideció. Su mentira no había durado nada._

— _¿Estás un poco pálido, te encuentras bien?_

 _Saleem no respondió, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no tenía idea que podía hacer para salvarse. No obstante, el joven lo miró con pena y lo abrazó._

— _Ya, ya. Sin llorar, al maestro no le gusta. Vamos. Le dará gusto saber que por fin llegaste._

 _Mientras caminaba, Saleem miró al joven y notó, por primera vez que llevaban la misma ropa. Recordó entonces que el verdadero dueño de todo lo que llevaba encima parecía extranjero, y ahora entendió que era un recién llegado._

 _Lo que sucedió después, fue como un sueño para el joven pordiosero. Fue recibido en una casa enorme, llena de otros chicos vestidos como él. Había comida, bebida, una cama y una mesita para cada uno. Dejó su saco sobre la que le asignaron a él, ya no sentía el menor apego por su botín y siguió al joven que lo llevó hasta allí por los pasillos hasta que al fin se detuvieron frente a una colorida cortina de fina seda._

— _Maestro. El chico ya llegó._

 _Esperaron unos segundos antes de entrar._

 _Saleem creyó que ese sería su fin, que el hombre acurrucado sobre la mesita se daría cuanta de que no era quien esperaban y lo entregaría a los soldados. Sin duda lo sentenciarían a muerte._

 _Pero no. El hombre levantó la vista y le sonrió, con dulzura, con cariño, como si viere después de mucho tiempo a un viejo amigo._

— _Malzahar._

 _Dos semanas después, los criaderos de cabras fueron puestos en cuarentena. Bajaron al pozo, tal como la voz en su cabeza supuso, y encontraron el cuerpo bastante descompuesto de un chiquillo._

 _Saleem fue a la calle dónde su madre solía vender y no la encontró, fue cada día después de cumplir sus labores, pero la mujer no llegó jamás. Al fin, el muchacho, que había llenado los huecos casi cadavéricos de sus mejillas, se acercó al vendedor de al lado. Le preguntó, con cierto disimulo por la mujer que vendía su lado con la excusa que querer comprarle algunas cacherías que había visto días atrás._

— _Arsu… tenía un hijo: Saleem, buen muchacho, con hambre y lleno de resentimiento, como todos los niños por aquí. Pero hace unas semanas el chiquillo desapareció, pensamos que regresaría, porque eso hacen los niños a veces… pero no volvió – el viejo se rascó la cabeza por encima del turbante y continuó—. Hace dos semanas, encontraron un niño, en un pozo. Dicen que se rompió la cabeza al caer intentando robar una cabra y cayó al pozo, pero yo sé que no, señor. Saleem no era ningún ladrón. Y Arsu, su pobre madre, no lo soportó señor._

 _Saleem se fue de allí tan rápido que no le importó empujar a todos los que se atravesaron en su camino. Llegó a su pequeña cama y se tumbó, lloró como jamás en su vida. Lloró por saberse culpable de la muerte de su madre. Lloró hasta que sus hipos nerviosos se convirtieron en suaves ronquidos y perdió toda conciencia de la vida que seguía transcurriendo a su alrededor._

 _Pero cuando el sol se levantó al día siguiente, Saleem entendió por fin que su deseo se había hecho realidad: despertó con otra vida, con otro rostro, con otro nombre, con otra estrella qué le aseguraba una buena fortuna._

 _Malzahar sonrió._

 _Los años pasaron, Malzahar se dedicó a los textos con tal entrega que tan solo tres años después se convirtió en la mano derecha del maestro. A menudo, sus compañeros y mayores decían que era como si hubiere nacido para convertirse en magi y, pronto, la academia no sería suficiente para el joven genio. No obstante, él mismo no lo veía así pues en esos años se dio cuenta que había demasiado por conocer en el mundo, que cada papiro, cada libro contenía una cantidad casi infinita de conocimiento y deseaba con fervor poseerlo todo. Por supuesto, Malzahar comprendía que era imposible pero aun así pasaba noches en vela absorbiendo todo lo que podía de los textos._

 _Pero el vació que sentía en su interior no se llenaba con nada. A veces, cuando estaba muy agotado se quedaba observando las palabras y de repente la cara de esa mujer, Arsu, venía a su mente como si la tuviere en frente en lugar de ser un recuerdo. Se quedaba en silencio, observado la nada, y luego, continuaba con sus estudios como si nada. Pero no pasaba lo mismo con el pan, aquel sencillo alimento le producía una repulsión aberrante._

 _En los años siguientes, las escaramuzas ocasionales con el imperio shurimano incrementaron, tanto en número como en gravedad y poco a poco las calles se fueron llenando únicamente con las mujeres y los niños que no tenían edad suficiente para unirse al ejército. El rumor de una guerra abierta entre Shurima e Icathia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, la gente ya no se preguntaba si ocurriría sino cuándo y si estarían preparados. Los más sensatos rogaban que la tensión entre los dos monarcas no escalara hasta esas dimensiones, pero los más necios avivaban la llama de la guerra con sus gritos de indignación._

 _Cuando Malzahar contaba ya con 21 años se había convertido en el sucesor indiscutible de su maestro, el viejo académico ya no veía ni escuchaba bien así que Malzahar era sus ojos y oídos. Pero más allá de eso, el muchacho empezaba a ser quien en el fondo tomaba las decisiones más inmediatas._

— _Ey, Malzahar – dijo Ishlam asomándose a la habitación – llegó un grupo de emisarios del Rey. ¿No vienes?_

 _Malzahar se levantó del escritorio y salió rumbo al primer piso._

 _Tal como decía Ishlam, había una delegación esperando en la salita que conducía a la habitación del maestro. Ninguno de los hombres barbados y bien vestidos reparó en él, pero el joven detalló a cada uno de los hombres y le bastaron apenas minutos para llegar a la conclusión que no eran más que parásitos. Todos gordos, todos observando la humilde academia como si estar allí les hiciere menos. Pero el joven sabía mejor que odiarlos, así que sonrió, les ofreció comida y bebida y departió con ellos aceptando con cabeza gacha sus sutiles insultos._

 _Cuando la noche cayó, los huéspedes fueron acomodados de la mejor manera posible y el maestro llamó al joven magi a sus aposentos. Allí, el anciano le explicó que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad,_ _Abhu_ _acababa de hacer una declaración abierta de guerra contra Azir. En la frontera del gran desierto Sai las primeras batallas ya se libraban y parecía que, de momento, la balanza se inclinaba en favor de Icathia. No obstante, los consejeros del Rey viajaban por todo el reino buscando súbditos con talentos especiales que pudieran servir a la causa._

 _Él ya era muy viejo para ayudar, pero Malzahar no. Así que, el maestro le pidió empacar sus cosas y estar listo para partir al amanecer junto a la comitiva del Rey; el aprendiz no discutió, agachó la cabeza y fue de inmediato a su habitación para preparar su ropa y algunos textos._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Malzahar partió junto a los emisarios del Rey y viajaron durante dos semanas hasta llegar a la gran ciudad. La cuna del reino y joya del desierto, la misma que daba nombre a toda su nación: Icathia._

 _Sobra decir que Malzahar quedó sin palabras al ver la ciudad pues no solo era enorme e imponente, sino que la gente allí parecía tener siempre algo que hacer. Incluso el que podía ser considerado un ciudadano pobre tenía un techo, un trozo de tierra que cultivar y algún animal doméstico de cual suplirse._

 _Tuvo tiempo suficiente para curiosear la gran ciudad una vez estuvo instalado en la academia adjunta al gran palacio. Le dieron ropas nuevas, todas elegantes y de muy buena calidad, le prepararon un baño con esencias que el joven jamás había visto en su vida y la cena que se llevó a la boca esa noche, fue lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida._

 _El Rey_ _Abhu_ _no lo recibió durante muchos meses, en los cuales Malzahar devoró con rapidez los papiros que contenía la biblioteca, apenas encontraba la voluntad para dormir cuando cada nuevo trozo de pergamino le revelaba emocionantes y desconocidas historias._

 _Pero no eran solo historias, entre los cientos de documentos que rescató de los ánqueles apartó dos pilas importantes. La primera, una bitácora de guerra y documentos que detallaban estrategias para usar en los campos de batalla. El segundo, relatos sobre una cultura antigua cuyos asentamientos se hundieron entre las arenas._

 _Malzahar estudió con gran empeño el primer montón, pues sabía que sus habilidades se usarán más temprano que tarde en la guerra que ya se libraba en el norte, con los shurimanos. Y relegó sus lecturas de placer a las noches o madrugadas en que no encontraba conciliar el sueño sin haber calmado su voraz apetito académico._

 _Casi un año después de su llegada, cuando ya había acaba don la colección completa del palacio un soldado se acercó a su habitación a media tarde. Le pidió prepararse con sus mejores ropas, pues el Rey le invitaba a compartir su mesa esa noche. Él aceptó con cabeza gacha la invitación, pero ya sabía, por los rumores que circulaban en los pasillos del palacio que el esfuerzo bélico no iba nada bien._

 _Una vez en la mesa, el soberano preguntó la opinión del joven magi acerca de unas escaramuzas de baja importancia, a lo cual el chico respondió, so pena de ser azotado por su atrevimiento, que ninguna batalla era poco importante. Pues un cúmulo de derrotas mermaban la fuerza del conjunto, además de reducir la moral de sus hombres y subir la del enemigo. Al Rey pareció gustarle su respuesta, lo invitó a su mesa la noche siguiente, y la siguiente después de esa. Aquello continuó hasta que Malzahar se encontró sentado al lado del Rey discutiendo los próximos movimientos del ejército._

 _Esto despertó la envidia de varios consejeros, pero ninguno se molestó en hacer algo para dificultar su camino ya que, en el fondo, estaban todos convencidos que el joven terminaría por clavarse a sí mismo el puñal del fracaso. No obstante, otro año pasó y los consejos de Malzahar se hicieron cada vez más acertados: La guerra empezó a estancarse. Los shurimanos no lograban avanzar y tampoco los icathianos._

 _El nuevo consejero estrella pidió entonces al Rey permiso para investigar una leyenda: una ciudad perdida que podía contener justo el arma que necesitaban para derrotar al ejército de Azir y expender su tierra más allá del gran desierto. El soberano no aceptó en un inicio, pero pronto empezaron a llegar reportes de aplastantes derrotas desde la frontera._

 _Historias sobre humanos con apariencia animal, o animales con apariencia humana se hicieron cada vez más comunes en los reportes y cada día Icathia perdía más y más terreno. Llegó a tal punto, que no hacía falta leer los reportes para saber que era otra derrota._

 _Fue en ese momento que el Rey accedió a la petición de su consejero y le otorgó provisiones y un par de sirvientes para que lo escoltaran hasta el sur, al monte Shal'ai. Malzahar partió esa misma tarde, viajó sin descanso y llegó a destino con la frente quemada por el inclemente sol, pero con la extraña seguridad de que allí reposaba su más grande logro._

 _La tarea no fue nada fácil. Pero al cabo de dos meses Malzahar envió una carta dónde le pedía al Rey que se encontrara con él cuando le fuera posible. Y dos después de eso, el Rey y su comitiva llegaron, subieron la montaña y en una de las planicies que escondía la serranía encontraron un campamento y, más allá, una extraña construcción._

 _Malzahar recibió a su soberano, ayudó a levantar un campamento al lado del suyo y le dejó descansar la primera noche. Pero la segunda, se encerraron en la tiendan del Rey y hablaron durante horas y horas. Nadie más que el Rey escuchó toda la historia, así que es un verdadero misterio cuales fueron las palabras exactas que utilizo el magi para terminar de convencerlo, pero al amanecer Malzahar inició los preparativos para la primera invocación._

 _Fue un éxito._

 _Las primeras criaturas eran dóciles y seguían las órdenes del soldado al cual eran vinculadas sin la menor resistencia. Aunque no eran agraciadas a la vista, los Icathianos se acostumbraron rápidamente a ellas. Pronto, los refuerzos del vacío emparejaron la guerra una vez más._

 _Aunque los ascendidos eran poderosos, no podían estar en todos los campos de batalla y bastaba con que media docena de soldados y criaturas se enfrentaran a ellos para mantenerlos ocupados. El resto de las criaturas rompía las filas del ejército shurimano matando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. No obstante, los shurimanos fueron aprendiendo a luchar contra las criaturas y sus amos: se centraban en el humano cuya muerte dejaba a la criatura un tanto atontada y les daba la oportunidad de matarla sin demasiado riesgo._

 _Cada vez más a menudo Malzhar tenía que vincular más y más criaturas. El joven magi ya pasaba demasiado tiempo en las runas, con su mente completamente ocupada en suplir las necesidades de esa guerra._

 _Un día, sin embargo, Malzahar estaba sentado frente a la estructura que servía para conectar los dos mundos. No había dormido ni comido bien en semanas, apenas tenía energía para estar allí sin hacer nada. O esa era la impresión que se podría llevar cualquiera, pero la verdad es que Malzahar estaba completamente lúcido, su mente nunca había trabajado mejor y su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, de magia, del vacío mismo. Ahora entendía, como fue que una civilización con la suficiente sabiduría y poder para abrir una brecha entre dimensiones había sucumbido._

 _Sin decir nada fue hasta la tienda que compartía con los otros dos académicos, tomó una daga para fruta y les cortó la garganta. No se molestó en limpiarse las manos cuando salió, fue a la ruina y canalizo el encantamiento usándose a sí mismo como único soporte. El hechizo le quemó las piernas, el torso, sus brazos y hasta el cuello, pero no se detuvo. Abrió una puerta y observó indolente como las criaturas pasaban ignorándolo por completo y avanzando hacia el campamento a escasos metros de ellos._

 _Los soldados que estaban desprevenidos no tuvieron la menor oportunidad de defenderse. Malzahar avanzó sobre el lomo de un gran Sai al que nombro Rek y destrozó cada campamento ichatiano que encontró en su camino, llegó a la frontera e hizo lo mismo con los shurimanos. Malzhar y sus criaturas del vació se convirtieron entonces en el enemigo a vencer, pues dónde fueren no quedaba más que desolación y muerte._

 _No tuvo competencia alguna durante varias semanas, pero cuando Ichatia y Shurima hicieron sus diferencias a un lado el implacable avance Malzahar comenzó a estancarse. Y los ascendidos, junto al mismo emperador y su antiguo Rey se las ingeniaron para repeler sus criaturas hasta que estuvo, de nuevo, frente al portal que había abierto._

 _Las dos naciones pelearon con todo su poder, cerraron el portal y cuando Malzahar se vio perdido, en lugar de quedarse y afrontar su castigo decidió que era mejor lanzarse al portal antes que fuera completamente cerrado. Y así lo hizo, pero antes, dio una última mirada a ese mundo que durante muchos años olvidó cuanto detestaba._

Y ahora, estaba allí de nuevo.

Observó sus rostros durante un largo rato. Eran diferentes a cómo los recordaba: el color de sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus rostros y la mezcla de emociones en sus facciones eran tan ajenas que Malzahar no lograba reconocerlas. O quizá era porque simplemente había olvidado los nombres que les daban.

Los ojos de Malzahar se detuvieron de repente en una de ellas, una chiquilla de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, las marcas de su rostro llamaron su atención, pero fue su ropa, no, la criatura que habitaba en su cuerpo la que llamó su atención. La reconocía, la había visto muchas veces antes en el vació. Era un parasito cuya supervivencia dependía de otro ser, aunque no causaba daño alguno y por el contrario proveía ciertas mejoras sensoriales y de movimiento; la joven también lo observaba, como si quizá lo hubiera reconocido de algún lado pero aquello era imposible.

No obstante, Kai'Sa reconoció los harapos que llevaba el hombre encima de las vendas, aún si habían pasado cientos de años los colores y el estilo icahtianos eran inconfundibles así que se acercó tanto como Katarina se lo permitió y habló.

Malzahar no entendió. Hizo una mueca, la chiquilla lo intentó de nuevo con voz más firme y el magi descubrió que las palabras le sonaban familiares pero no les encontraba sentido. Por primera vez, se preguntó cuánto _tiempo_ había transcurrido en Runaterra. No importaba. Levitó hasta uno de los soldaos heridos, no se inmutó cuando los demás intentaron cerrarle el paso y bastó una pared de energía para que dejaran de intentar llegar a él. Tomó al hombre y lo levantó del cuello sin esfuerzo, luego, sus ojos brillantes se posaron en los suyos, y Malzahar buscó en la mente de aquel hombre el único conocimiento que necesitaba.

El soldado cayó, vivo pero vacío.

Katarina se transportó a su lado una vez Luxanna rompió la barrera y lo sacó de allí llevándolo a salvo con los demás.

Malzahar estaba sorprendido que la humana de cabello dorado hubiera sido capaz de romper su defensa tan rápido. Incluso si no era particularmente resistente, la jovencita llamó su atención pero la mujer que tenía al lado, la de cabello como la sangre le obstruyó el campo de visión colocándose delante.

El profeta se tomó unos minutos para observar el grupo. La mayoría eran extraños, el color de sus cabellos, el de sus ojos, la forma de sus rostros, sus mejillas y barbillas. Sus ropas y sus primitivas armas le producían repulsión. Sobre todo, ahora que comprobaba con sus propios ojos que había ocurrido con sus hermosas criaturas luego de mandarlas a través del portal.

—La humanidad…

Dijo Malzahar con voz rasposa y apenas entendible, en parte porque hacía cientos de años que no hablaba pero también porque la lengua era nueva para él; sus palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato sobre el grupo de gente. Todos, sin excepción alguna, tomaron estancias defensivas.

Aquello produjo una mueca de disgusto todavía más pronunciada en el rostro de Malzahar, una que incluso con las vendas que cubrían prácticamente toda la cara era imposible no distinguir.

—… aún rechazan su destino…

Con esas palabras Malzahar dejó que el don del vació fluyera por su cuerpo y alcanzara los cadáveres de sus criaturas creando nuevas formas a partir de los restos, estas se reanimaron y caminaron a su lado formando una barrera de carne que lo mantendría protegido mientras reabría la grieta a su máximo potencial. Era hora de acabar lo que empezó mucho tiempo atrás: dejar que el vacío purgara la terrible plaga humana de ese mundo.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento que Malzahar se disponía a realizar el ritual. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos y furibundos el ser más detestable que podía concebir. Solo existía para él una cosa peor que los humanos, y eso era un ascendido.

—Vaya, vaya – comentó Cassiopeia reptando hasta quedar justo delante de su hermana —. Así que eres tú.

Él apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos dejando que la magia fluyera por su cuerpo; los ojos de Cassiopeia perdieron todo rastro del característico iris verde de su familia y se tornaron completamente dorados.

—¿Listo para una última pelea, Malzahar?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Normalmente yo no me lanzo flores a mí misma, pero este capítulo me gusto.**

 **Bueno, que celebren mucho. Los leo durante la semana y ustedes a mí en el Enddagme.**


	56. Una última vez, con sentimiento

**LV.**

 **Una última vez, con sentimiento.**

Todo era caos.

Luxanna intentaba arrastrar a Katarina lejos de la conmoción que el enfrentamiento entre Cassiopeia y Malzahar dejaba: la pelirroja se lanzó para asistir a su hermana, pero a él le bastó con levantar el brazo para que una onda de energía golpeara a la asesina dejándola atontada sobre el suelo rocoso.

Los aspectos que ya se encontraban allí procuraban cubrir la retirada de los heridos, que los piltoverianos y demacianos cargaban para llevar tras las filas de Freljordianos y noxianos que procuraban contener las criaturas reanimadas por Malzahar. Una lluvia de flechas trataba de poner distancia entre estos y los primeros monos despellejados.

La voz de Ashe se alzaba entre el caos, a lo lejos podía Lux distinguir el eco de sus órdenes pero no lograba entender por completo las palabras. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y Katarina pesaba mucho para ella, por eso estuvo infinitamente agradecida cuando Riven apareció a su lado y de dos tirones jaló a Katarina como si fuere una muñeca de trapo.

—General – repetía Riven dándole palmadas a la pelirroja.

Pero los ojos de Katarina seguían desenfocados y sus movimientos erráticos.

—Maldita sea. ¡Qué no pasen! – gritó a sus hombres dándose cuenta que era el oficial al mando ahora.

Riven no perdió más tiempo, tomó su espada y fue directamente a la primera línea. Una de esas enormes criaturas con brazos de sable había sido reanimada y ya había matado más de una docena de soldados.

Leona y Pantheon, con sus armaduras sagradas se habían lanzado en medio de las criaturas. El escudo de la Solari brillaba imbuido con la incandescencia del sol, en tanto que la lanza de Pantheon atravesaba los cuerpos de las criaturas con facilidad. Pero, ninguno estaba en su mejor forma, todavía resentidos por la energía que aportaron el día anterior apenas eran capaces de contener un número reducido de engendros. A su alrededor, los demás soldados iban cayendo como moscas.

—¡Riven! – gritó Ahri mientras esquivaba las garras de un mono.

La aludida rodó y miró de reojo a la vastaya, el fuego mágico a su alrededor impedía a las criaturas acercarse lo suficiente para lastimarla de manera que no tuvo problemas para llegar a su lado y darle una mano.

—Están diferentes…

—Lo sé. Maldita sea, Katarina….

A ellas se unieron Graves y Ekko logrando detener el implacable avance de la imponente criatura, pero derrotarlo no sería tarea sencilla. Sus puntos no acorazados eran pocos y solo Ahri tenía la agilidad suficiente para destrozarlos y salir ileso, pero la idea no le gustaba a la comandante noxiana.

Aun así, cuando la vastaya les pidió ganar la atención de la criatura para intentar atacar sus puntos vulnerable, Riven invocó las runas de su espada y se lanzó de frente contra en engendro logrando que se centrara en ella e ignorara a Ahri. Graves y Ekko se turnaron para defender los costados de la noxiana, pero aún con el esfuerzo combinado de los cuatro la criatura lograba defenderse y Ahri no lograba asestarle ninguno de sus hechizos.

Entre tanto, Diana y Sejuani se habían posicionado más adelante, junto con un reducido grupo de soldados mixtos que intentaban darle muerte a los escorpiones y monos. Aunque los ataques de Sejuani eran brutales, no lograba asestarles un solo golpe; caso contrario Diana llegaba a herirles con su espada curva, pero el daño que hacía era insuficiente para incapacitarlos y mucho menos matarlos.

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el campo de batalla y logro herir algunas de las criaturas, lo que le compró segundos valiosos a la líder de la garra invernal para destrozarle el cráneo a uno de los monos. Luego, Diana apareció a su lado y atravesó un escorpión que estuvo a punto de destrozarle la pierna a la guerrera.

Más atrás, entre los soldados noxianos Kahina se abría pasó a empujones entre enemigos con Kai'Sa muy cerca suyo.

—Explícame otra vez, por favor – pidió agitada.

—Él es quién que abrió la grieta de Icathia hace siglos.

Kahina gruñó mientras bloqueaba con su alabarda las garras afiladas de un mono, luego giró y Kai'Sa disparó una serie de proyectiles que se impactaron por todo su cuerpo quemándolo. Kahina giró y lo decapitó con facilidad.

—Es que, eso no es posible. Osea… — empezó Kahina por tercera vez en los últimos siete minutos— ¿Cómo sigue vivo?

—No lo sé – repitió Kai'Sa esquivando y atacando—. ¿Podemos ir con Luxanna?.

La demaciana empujó una criatura y dejó que su compañera la rematara, luego levantó la cabeza y buscó entre la multitud la inconfundible figura de Luxanna. La encontró cerca a la retaguardia, a unos veinte metros de ellas.

Sin perder tiempo, las dos se encaminaron hacia el lugar. Al llegar, Kahina observó cómo Lux creaba barreras para los soldados en tanto intentaba evitar que Katarina se levantara.

—Por favor, Katarina quédate quieta. No puedes pelear…

—¡Lux! ¿Qué le pasó?

Los ojos azules de Luxanna se posaron en los suyos tan solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para darle a entender que no tenía la menor idea.

Kahina miró entonces a la noxiana, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras pataleaba intentando en vano colocarse de pie. Además tenía la mitad de la cara ensangrentada, Kahina supuso que debía tener algún corte de consideración en la cabeza.

—Luxanna – dijo Kai'Sa con la vista fija en la asesina —. Creo que ese hombre el Malzahar.

—¿Qué?

—Si, su ropa, la magia que usa, su forma de hablar. Es como las historias que cuentan de él.

—Pero… no es posible – respondió Lux creando una barrera y dos explosiones luminosas.

Kai'Sa estaba a punto de explicar su creencia cuando Lux se levantó de repente y con ambas manos en su bastón creo una barrera mucho más resistente que las anteriores. Un gran choque de energía la impactó segundos antes. Las tres, Katarina incluida giraron la vista hacia el lugar dónde el hechizo se había resquebrajado por el contacto y vieron, con horror, como el ojo gigantesco que habían matado el día anterior se levantaba apoyado en sus apéndices violáceos.

—No puede ser – susurró Luxanna dando un par de pasos al frente.

Kahina se colocó a su lado y adoptó una posición defensiva.

—Hijo… de… puta

Lux giró la vista a Katarina. Que tuviera la suficiente claridad para insultar le tranquilizaba un poquito, pero al verla levantarse con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Kai'Sa el corazón le dio un vuelco al entender que no sería capaz de evitar que la noxiana se lanzara a la batalla.

No obstante, Katarina cojeo hasta Luxanna.

—¿Puedes encargarte de esa basura?

Lux asintió.

—Bien.

La pelirroja probó a mantenerse de pie por sí sola, al notar que poco a poco iba aclarándosele la mente tomó sus dagas y fijo la vista en Malzahar que luchaba con su hermana menor a un costado de la grieta. Levantó la mano para lanar su daga pero Luxanna la tomó por el cuello y la besó, susurró unas palabras llenas de preocupación antes de dejarla transportarse.

—Deshagámonos de esa cosa, antes de que nos mate a todos.

Kahina se lanzó a la vanguardia, con su alabarda logró abrir un camino más o menos claro hacia la criatura y esquivó los apéndices que intentaron detenerla. Brinco y procuró estacar el enorme ojo, pero su ataques no fueron capaces de penetrar la barra que había creado. Entonces, Luxanna invocó varias esferas y bombardeó la criatura con bombas de luz, pero los apéndices boquearon la mayoría del daño y la criatura contraatacó, obligando a Kahina a esquivar rodando hacia un lado y matando un demaciano que se unía a la batalla.

En tanto las tres mujeres atacaban a la criatura, Katarina llegó junto a su hermana y observó los patrones que utilizaba Malzahar para atacar sin cesar su intento por golpearlo con algún shumpo. No obstante, luego de seis saltos, Katarina se detuvo: Cassiopeia y Malzhar lanzaban sus hechizos con la intención de matarse, pero parecían igualados en nivel de poder y sus barreras resistían lo suficiente para protegerlos de dos o tres impactos antes de tener que recargarlas.

Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, y la asesina tenía la impresión de que su presencia era poco más que una mosca dando vueltas entre dos colosos. Aún así, Katarina no consideró rendirse aunque si se planteó una nueva estrategia.

Entre tanto, en la zona oeste, Vi y Jayce se las ingeniaban para contener una criatura idéntica a la que Riven y Ahri, salvó que un poco más pequeña y agresiva. Los puñetazos cargados de Vi lograban atontarla, pero se recuperaba a gran velocidad sin que las descargas electromagnéticas que el martillo de Jayce despedía fueran suficientes para doblegarla. Atrás, Caitlyn disparaba su rifle procurando atinarle s los pequeños orificios sin placas que tenía en el cuello, pero con tanto movimiento era complicado de modo que sus proyectiles estaban rebotando sobre la coraza del engendro, al igual que las balas de Sarah y las flechas encantadas de Ashe.

Con ayuda de algunos hexingenieros y soldados freljordianos lograron mantener la zona despejada y las criaturas controladas.

—¡Ya muérete, de una, maldita, vez! – gritaba Vi entre puñetazos.

—Es fascinante, nunca había visto algo así. Cada descargas es suficiente para tumbar un elefante, no alcanzo a imaginar que fascinante biología…

—Cierra el pico Jayce.

—Solo digo que, si pudiera llevar algunos trozos de su coraza pudiera crear algo maravilloso.

—Jayce, juro que si no cierras la boca voy a dejar que te mate…

El joven inventor estaba a punto de seguir justificando su interés académico en el material hiper resistente de la criauta cuando la voz de Caitlyn les llegó a duras penas desde la distancia.

—¡Se mueve demasiado, no logro darle!.

—¡No sé cielo, ¿Crees que si se lo pido amablemente…?!

—¡Hablo en serio, Vi! – respondió la Sheriff de mal humor.

Cait siempre daba en el blanco y no lograr acertar un solo disparo la tenía al borde de un colapso; pero Vi y Jayce también la pasaban mal. Allá en Piltóver, no había nadie que pudiera resistir un buen par de golpes de sus guanteletes o su martillo de alta tecnología, pero aquí, las criaturas apenas parecían sentir sus golpes.

Vi perdía la paciencia y se lanzó de frente contra el engendro del vacío abanicando con sus enormes puños de Hextec con la única esperanza de pegarle, dónde fuera y como fuera, pero con la suficiente fuerza para doblegarlo al menos unos segundos y que Caitlyn pudiera asestar el disparo de gracia. No obstante, en su desesperación, vi no tuvo en cuenta que la criatura parecía mucho más inteligente que antes y en el momento que dio un mal paso, una de las garras del animal se elevó por encima de su cabeza para luego bajar a gran velocidad, directamente sobre ella.

Vi no sintió mucho, salvo un dolor agudo y muy fuerte en el hombro, el cual se expandió a gran velocidad por todo su costado. Luego, giro la vista y osbervó casi con fascinación como la garra de hueso sobresalía de su hombro en tanto la sangre empezaba a brotar a borbotones cuando la criatura retiró su extremidad.

—¡Vi! – gritó Caitlyn abandonando su lugar tras la trinchera y corriendo entre los soldados para llegar junto a su amante.

Jayce, por su parte, cargó contra la criatura e intentó acaparar su atención para evitar que volviera a herir a la vigilante, pero en su afán por proteger a su buena amiga el inventor pasó por alto que no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para detener la embestida de la criatura. En segundos, Jayce estaba de rodillas luchando por no ser aplastado en tanto Cait levantó a Vi cómo pudo y empezó a alejarla de allí con ayuda de Sejna.

—Hay que buscarle un sanador – dijo Cait mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia con sus manos.

La shurimana asintió y dejó que alguien más se encargara de ayudarle a Caitlyn en tanto ella corría por el campo de batalla buscando un sanador; entre tanto Leona también corría pero a socorrer a Jayce y evitar una muerte segura.

Para fortuna del inventor, el aspecto del sol llegó a tiempo y sujetó con ambos brazos la cola de la criatura. Tiró con toda su fuerza, hasta que las botas de su armadura se enterraron en el suelo rocoso. Leona era una mujer fuerte, y el poder de su aspecto le daba todavía más fuerza que un ser humano normal pero rara vez sentía necesario despertarlo, más en ese momento supo que no lograría salvarle la vida a Jayce sin sus poderes. Por ello, Leona cerró los ojos, dejó que el poder del aspecto del sol fluyera por todo su cuerpo y cuando entre abrió los párpados, sus ojos castaños brillaban con un resplandor dorado, su armadura tenía el brillo rojizo de su astro y también el color de su cabello se intensificó.

Como si aquella monstruosa criatura no fuera más que una piedrecita, el aspecto del sol haló una sola vez separándola de inmediato de Jayce. Luego, tomó una de las pinzas desde la base que se unía al resto de su cuerpo y la separó con un solo movimiento, tal como arrancaría un pétalo cualquiera.

Leona continuó destrozando el engendro, sin detenerse a pensar o saber bien que hacía. Su único pensamiento era proteger a los demás, y la forma que encontraba entre las nebulosas de su pensamiento era destrozar la criatura antes que ella a sus aliados.

No muy lejos de allí, Luxanna se llevaba la mano derecha a la cabeza. El líquido cálido que le bañaba medio rostro empezaba a metérsele en los ojos, no lograba ver con claridad los apéndices de su propio enemigo. Kai'Sa luchaba a su lado, ambas intentando esquivar y distraer al gran ojo mientras Kaina se acercaba lo suficiente para clavarle la alabarda en todo el iris y darles una oportunidad de atacar con toda la energía que les restaba. No obstante, la atención de Luxanna se dividía entre su enemigo y los saltos que daba Katarina entre sus dagas.

—Lux – la llamó Kai'Sa —. Creo que, puedo llamar su atención y hacer que se siga… tal vez te compre tiempo…

—No. Si te atrapa, Kahina no me lo perdonaría.

La princesa miró como la aludida cargaba entre los apéndices, pero se veía forzada a parar su carrera y retroceder en una estancia defensiva cuando se veía rodeada y a punto de ser estrangulada.

—Está bien. No va a atraparme.

Con esas palabras, Kai'Sa dejo que la criatura cubriera su rostro y corrió entre los apéndices a gran velocidad, entre esquivar y no dejarse atrapar la joven iba disparando proyectiles mágicos que mantenían los apéndices a raya y, con algo de suerte, logro también impactar un par en la capa más exterior del iris: Luxanna siguió sus movimientos mientras intentaba reunir toda la energía que le quedaba en un último ataque, no había dormido más que unas horas y tampoco comido, aunque la pasta que le dio Katarina fue de gran ayuda resultaba insuficiente.

Kai'Sa logró acercarse al ojo y disparó directamente sobre la pupila. Los apéndices de la criatura empezaron a moverse frenéticamente al sentir su centro de control ser atacado y todos se lanzaron contra la chica que esquivó como. Entre tanto, Kahina aprovechó el momento para correr hacía ella, y Luxanna levantó su bastó dejándolo flotar en el aire unos segundos antes de cargar un rayo de energía que fluyó directamente al ojo. Atravesó y achicharró todo lo que se topó por delante, garrapatas, monos, los apéndices rezagados de la criatura y el mismo ojo quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

Kahina logró llegar al otro lado antes de que Luxanna la matara por accidente y jaló a Kai'Sa para cubrirla de los restos que caían por doquier.

—Eso fue muy…

—¿Peligroso? – ofreció Kai'Sa con una sonrisa.

La demaciana sintió que era el momento adecuado, aunque la realidad es que era el peor pues estaban rodeadas de criaturas horribles que podían matarlas en segundos. Aún así, se arriesgó, tomó el rostro de Kai'Sa con su mano libre y se agachó lo suficiente para besarla. Un beso suave y que apenas duró, pero al separase la joven princesa estaba roja como una tomate y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Kahina casi de inmediato.

—Felicidades – comentó Lux llegando a ellas con una sonrisa.

A fin de cuentas, resultó que si podía ser una buena amiga ya alegrarse porque Kahina se estuviera enamorando otra vez.

Pero no había tiempo para disfrutar de la felicidad ajena, al levantar la vista Luxanna vio a Riven caer de rodillas con un horrible corte en la pierna y Ahri zigzaguear entre las patas y garras de la criatura para esquiando sus ataques. Ekko estaba desmayado, o muerto en el peor de los casos, mientras Graves lo arrastraba con un solo brazo bueno. Más allá, hacia la derecha podía ver como Leona luchaba por subyugar a su amigo Atreyu, o Pantheon como gritaba en ese momento casi al borde de la desesperación. Katarina continuaba transportándose entre sus dagas mientras Cassiopeia estrellaba proyectiles mágicos contra la barrera de Malzahar y, ocasionalmente, quemaba las criaturas que se acercaban demasiado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Luxanna miró a Kahina y luego a Katarina, su amiga de toda la vida comprendió su intención y tomó su alabarda dispuesta a darle una mano. De modo que las dos, y Kai'Sa corrieron a unirse a la batalla; Riven las vio correr desde su posición en el suelo maldijo a todos los dioses que un par de demacianas y una quinceañera hubieren acabado con su enemigo primero que ella.

—Maldita sea…

Sentirse impotente y completamente inútil no era atípico para Riven y lo detestaba con todo su ser. Así que se arrancó un trozo de tela y se hizo un torniquete en la pierna, a duras penas logró contener en algo la hemorragia y se colocó de pie a punta de fuerza de voluntad y necedad. Observó la criatura abanicando por todas partes, tratando en vano de asestarle un golpe fatal a Ahri quien era simplemente muy rápida para ella.

Apretó al mandíbula y levantó su espada, observo el resplandor de las runas en la espada ay suspiró. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que utilizó el potencial de su arma?. Riven hizo una mueca de disgusto, la última tarde que vio su espada rúnica en todo su esplendor había perdido a todos sus amigos y con ellos su razón para vivir, pero de alguna manera todavía estaba dando tumbos en el mundo y simplemente sabía que rendirse era imposible. Quizá esta era la razón por la que no había muerto en la explosión, o a manos de los rebeldes jonios. A lo mejor, este era el destino que le permitiría redimirse.

Con ese único pensamiento, Riven invocó las dos runas restantes de su espada, la hoja de arma creció y las placas se alinearon a la perfección formando una cuchilla enrome. No perdió un segundo, cargo contra la criatura y abanicó observando con fascinación como la energía se acumulaba en el filo del arma y luego, varias ráfagas de energía salían disparadas al cuerpo acorazado de la criatura.

No fue suficiente para destrozar la piel del engendro, pero si dejo marcas en varias zonas y Riven recuperó un poco la esperanza. Más su felicidad fue corta y demasiado efímera, la cola de la criatura se estrelló contra su costado y la noxiana rodó abrazada a su arma un par de metros antes de detenerse y verse obligad a crear un escudo a su alrededor para detener los dos monos que la atacaron; Ahri estuvo a su lado en segundos. La vastaya incineró las criaturas y le sirvió como apoyo a la noxiana para moverse antes de que la criatura cargara contra ellas.

—Tengo una idea – dijo Ahri creando una barrera de fuego mágico.

—¿Qué haces?.

—Necesito unos segundos…

Pero Riven no la escuchaba, sus ojos estaban puestos en el reducido grupo de noxianos que había ido en ayuda de su comandante y que en ese momento eran exterminados por la criatura. Riven se sintió de nuevo en aquel lugar, miró los rostros aterrados de sus compatriotas e intentó levantarse para ir en su ayuda, así le costara la vida más Ahri no se lo permitió. Con agarre firme, Ahri cerró sus manos sobre el rostro de Riven y la obligó a mirarla, sus dorados ojos brillantes parecieron poner a la noxiana en un trance y su boca entreabierta se acercó la suya lo suficiente para que una pequeñísima parte de la antigua magia que fluía por el cuerpo de Ahri invadiera su cuerpo.

La herida en su pierna curó de inmediato, todo el cansancio que sentía por la batalla desapareció mágicamente y se sintió tan llena de energía que tuvo la certeza de jamás haberse sentido mejor. Pero era más que eso, Riven sintió poder hacer todo, cualquier cosa que deseare en ese momento, ni siquiera miró a Ahri y centró su vista en la criatura que devoraba un soldado. Caminó directamente hacia el engendro del vacío y, por el camino, invocó de nuevo las siete runas de su espada que esta vez brillo además con el fuego mágico de la extinta tribu de nueve colas.

Ahri la observó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Riven, se acercó, esquivó cada ataque con una facilidad increíble. Casi le parecía que sabía dónde y de qué manera atacaría, o que era demasiado lento para ella. A la noxiana le bastó con dar un paso al costado, girar sobre sí misma y dar un pequeño salto para poyarse en el abdomen de la criatura desde dónde tomó impulso y dio una voltereta levantando su arma con ambas manos para luego caer atravesando limpiamente el cuerpo de la criatura con un perfecto corte vertical. Las dos piezas del monstruo cayeron a lado y lado de Riven que las observó como si no creyera que algo tan débil le hubiera dado tantos problemas.

Como era normal, Ahri llegó a su lado y Riven se giró para observarla con sus brillantes ojos dorados, justo como los de la vastaya.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Te lo digo después.

Respondió Ahri comenzando a caminar hasta dónde Cassiopeia había logrado romper la barrera de Malzahar con ayuda de Luxanna y Taliyah.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas del vacío estaban siendo exterminadas y aunque había un gran número de muertos y heridos, parecía que la coalición se aseguraba una victoria. No obstante, nada de eso parecía importarle a Caitlyn que veía como Vi continuaba desangrándose frente a sus ojos.

Cuando el sanador llegó, una muchacha noxiana observó en derredor el montón de heridos y fue directamente hacia Jayce cuyo brazo derecho presentaba una fractura de consideración. Sin embargo, Sejna la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta dónde estaban Vi y Caitlyn.

La noxiana apenas miró a Vi antes de zafarse del agarre de Sejna y hablar con impaciencia.

—Está muerta.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a perder mi tiempo, ni mi energía con un cadáver.

La chica dio media vuelta e intentó irse, pero Caitlyn que había reaccionado se levantado e inmediato y le apuntó con el rifle.

—La vas a curar o te voy a volar la cabeza – gritó con lágrimas recorriéndola el rostro.

La noxiana se detuvo, giró despacio y miro desafiante a la Sheriff.

—No. Hay personas que si pueden salvarse, si desperdicio mi energía en ella quien sabe cuántos van a morir en vano.

La sheriff sabía que la sanadora tenía razón, pero Caitlyn no iba a permitir que Vi muriera si había cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por ella. Así que levantó el rifle y apuntó justo a la cabeza de la noxiana, poco le importaron los comentarios sorprendidos de la gente a su alrededor, o que la misma Sejna se moviera frente a la noxiana con expresión seria. Cait apretó la mandíbula y colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo, miró a la mujer una última vez y repitió su petición.

La noxiana solo la observó con la mandíbula levantada y el rostro orgulloso; Caitlyn decidió que no le importaba y estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando sintió el familiar contacto de una mano sobre su hombro.

— No hagas nada que yo haría, cielo. Ya, baja el rifle…

—Por supuesto que no! Tiene que… ella tiene que…

—No, Caitlyn. Está bien, no me da miedo morir.

—No digas… no digas tonterías…

Los ojos de la Sheriff se llenaron de lágrimas e hicieron que su profundo iris azul se viere todavía más intenso. Pero sus brazos no flaquearon, su mira no se desvió un milímetro y tampoco su dedo sobre el dispositivo.

—Cait, he tomado dos buenas decisiones en mi vida y no quiero que ambas se arruinen por mí culpa. Me gustaría… dejar algo bueno en este mundo antes de irme…

La sheriff soltó el arma y giró para ver como Vi le miraba con tranquilidad, como si no tuviera un enorme agujero en el hombro y cada vez menos sangre en el cuerpo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – gritó Caitlyn antes de dejar caer su arma y tomar el rostro de Vi entre sus manos.

—Cait, digo que, he perdido mucha sangre. Pero está bien… cuando deje la pandilla y me fui por mi lado lo hice porque me di cuenta lo bien que se sentía ayudar…

Caitlyn empezó a llorar.

—Luego, cuando nos conocimos, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

La Sheriff asintió, pero fue incapaz de hablar y dejó que su cuerpo buscara el de Vi para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Ven, pastelito. Necesito sentarme un rato…

Caityln no dejó de llorar pero se dejó llevar y no hizo el menor ademán de regresar por su arma sino que se acomodó al lado de Vi cerca de otros tantos heridos. Su rifle haría falta en la pelea, pero en ese momento a Caityln lo único que le importaba era Vi, por el poco tiempo que les quedaba y porque jamás se le ocurrió que así sería.

La sanadora noxiana caminó hasta Jayce y le curó el brazo lo justo para parar la hemorragia y que pudiera seguir luchando; el guapo inventor miró una sola vez en dirección a sus dos buenas amigas. Tomó su martillo y uso toda la energía que el quedaba para defender, junto a otros supervivientes, el pequeño campamento.

No muy lejos de allí, Leona luchaba por doblegar a Pantheon que tal como ella misma predijo había perdido el control, su insaciable sed de sangre había empujado la débil consciencia de Atreyu y el aspecto de la guerra atacaba aliados y criaturas por igual. Dos pobres soldados, y un mercenario de aguas turbias yacían muertos a sus pies.

—¡Atreyu, ya basta!.

Pero su amigo de la infancia no la escuchaba. Los brillantes ojos rojos que el devolvían la mirada no tenían el menor rastro de humanidad y, suponía ella que, el propio resplandor dorado de los suyos tampoco podía afirmar ser la chiquilla de sus recuerdos.

Aunque el aspecto del sol podía detener y doblegar a Pantheon, Leona tenía un corazón demasiado grande que le imposibilitaba lastimar a Atreyu aunque eso arriesgase su propia integridad. Y, fue justo eso lo que ocurrió.

Phanteon lanzó una serie de rápidas estocadas que Leona apenas pudo esquivar, luego el aspecto giró sobre sí mismo y utilizó su escudo para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a Leona quién, momentáneamente atontada, fue incapaz de coordinar su cuerpo antes de que la lanza le atravesara el pecho.

Por supuesto, Pantheon intentó retirar el arma para apuñalarla nuevamente, más leona tomo la madera con ambas manos y evitó que pudiera sacarla de su propio cuerpo. Entonces, Pantheon le propinó un cabezazo, pero Leona no cedió un solo milímetro y, por raro que pudiera parecer, se balanceó hacia atrás dándole también un buen golpe con la cabeza.

De los dos, Leona siempre fue mucho más cabeza dura.

De los tres, Diana siempre fue la más rápida.

Por eso, cuando Leona percibió el destello plateado era ya muy tarde. Leona gritó y Pantheon giró el cuello justo en el momento que el kopesh de Diana separaba la cabeza de Atreyu del resto de su cuerpo.

En tanto la cabeza de quien fuere cmo un hermano rodaba por el suelo, Diana se acercó a al aspecto del sol y cortó la lanza de Pantheon a la vez que pateaba su cuerpo a un costado.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!— le reclamó Leona, con la punta del arma aún atravesada en su pecho.

—Lo qué tú jamás ibas a hacer…

—¡No era necesario, ya casi lo…!

—Cállate, Leona. Mira a tu alrededor. Está muerto. Pero Atreyu lo estaba mucho antes de que le cortara la cabeza, lo sabes bien.

El avatar del sol apretó los puños y sus dientes castañearon, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Diana.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Sivir y los pocos noxianos que sobrevivían avanzaban a paso lento hacía Malzahar.

Sejuani, Ashe y Sarah terminaban con un grupo de criaturas menos y levantaban la vista con clara intención de unirse a la batalla final.

Taric y Zoe, ambos bastante agotados se acercaron a Diana y Leona. Los cuatro aspectos tomaron sus armas y fijaron rumbo hacia la fisura.

Ahri y Riven se unían a los esfuerzos destruir la barrera de Malzahar, en tanto Kahina y Kai'Sa las protegían de los pocos insectos que todavía vivían.

Luxanna y Taliyah habían estado ayudando a Cassiopeia a destruir la barrera de Malzahar, acción que Katarina aprovechaba para intentar herirlo cada que las tres magas podían abrir alguna brecha.

No obstante, a pesar del esfuerzo de todos, el profeta del vació aún tenía suficiente poder para repelerlos.

Casi se podía decir que el choque de poderes era balanceado, más cuando los aspectos y demás guerreros se unieron Malzahar se vio abrumado, justo como esa primera vez en Icahtia, y supo que la batalla estaba perdida. Era muy tarde para intentar regresar, así que miró la fisura y sonrió.

El vacío era eterno.

El vacío era paciente.

Pero, por encima de todo, el vacío era muy convincente.

Malzahar levantó una parte de su barrera, justo en su costado izquierdo y solo tuvo que esperar dos segundos antes de que Katarina apareciera para intentar matarlo. Esta vez, el profeta no levantó la protección, no se movió y no intentó atacar a la noxiana. Por el contario, recibió las dagas de Katarina en su costado y levantó la mano en el momento exacto para tomarla por el cuello.

El agarre de Malzahar se hizo más fuerte y Katarina enterró sus armas todavía más profundas, pero el hombre no parecía tener la menor intención de soltarla, así que la noxiana se vio obligada a soltar sus armas para tentar aflojar ella misma el agarre. Él no la estaba asfixiando, pero si limitaba la cantidad de aire que recibía lo suficiente para que fuere perdiendo su fuerza.

En los diez segundos que Katarina luchó por liberarse, tanto Cassiopeia como Luxanna observaban horrorizadas como Malzahar erigía una nueva barrera alrededor de su cuerpo; no obstante, lo que verdaderamente las llenó de miedo fue ver como la energía que abandonaba el cuerpo del profeta se escurría entre los cadáveres de las criaturas que poco a poco se reanimaban.

—Esto es malo – comentó Kahina colocando su cuerpo entre Lux y un par de monos sin piernas.

Pero la rubia no la escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en Katarina, en sus movimientos cada vez más débiles y erráticos.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, tomó el bastón que su amante le dio y empezó a reunir toda la energía que le quedaba. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, sintió como Cassiopeia le tomaba el hombro, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes.

—A la barrera.

Lux asintió y liberó su magia en una poderosa ráfaga que chocó contra el escudo mágico del profeta.

No era suficiente para destrozar el escudo, pero los demás no se quedaron sin hacer nada.

Ahri, Riven y Taliyah se lanzaron de inmediato contra el escudo, atacando con todo lo que les restaba. Entre tanto, Kahina, Kai'Sa, los aspectos Targonianos, los mercenarios que sobrevivían, Ashe, Sejuani, Jayce, Caitlyn e incluso Vi, qué había decidido en el último momento no quedarse a esperar la muerte en paz, formaron un anillo a su alrededor junto a cada soldado que todavía era capaz de empuñar algún arma.

Los ataques de Riven parecían ser los que más diferencia marcaban, pues dónde el filo de su arma chocaba casi parecía que la barrera se rompería, pero de momento todavía aguantaba y las criaturas reanimadas ya empezaban a debilitar el improvisado anillo de protección.

Dentro, Malzahar observaba a Katarina con el rostro serio.

No había imaginado un desenlace así, pues en cada uno de los escenarios que creo para sí mismo no había considerado que los antiguos ascendidos shurimanos pudieran arruinar sus planes una vez más. Pero, en realidad, no era solo la ascendida. Cada una de esas insignificantes pestes mortales jugaba un rol lo suficiente relevante para que entre todos hubieran sido capaces de detenerlo: la niña de cabello dorado, cuya fuerza mágica era sorpresivamente poderosa y la mujer que sostenía por el cuello, una asesina por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, cuya terquedad bien podía rivalizar con la suya hacía cientos de años. La extraña mujer zorro cuyo fuego azul y ojos dorados se mezclaban con la guerrera de la enorme espada. Las dos mujeres de cabello plateado, en cuyas miradas centelleaba un inquebrantable deseo de liberad. La pequeña Icathiana con su parasito, un simbionte que ni siquiera lograba sobrevivir por sí mismo; la otra mujer, la de cabello negro y ojos claros, cuya arma había matado tantos de sus preciados seres. Y como olvidar a los aspectos, el sol y luna que habían descendido de los cielos para tomar recipientes mortales.

Malzahar los odiaba a todos.

Pero fue en el momento que su barrera se hizo pedazos y sintió las garras de Cassiopeia sobre su rostro que Malzahar realmente se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que un puñado de mortales simplones fuere a derrotarlo?

En ese momento, Sivir agarró su arma ensangrentada que regresaba de propinarle el golpe final a la barrera de Malzahar. Siempre había renegado de su ascendencia, siempre había maldecido la sangre de Azir que corría por sus venas pero por primera vez le había sido de utilidad.

Lo que ocurrió después, fue tan a prisa y confuso que resultaría complicado de documentar: por un lado, los soldados que luchaban ferozmente por defender la única esperanza de salvar su mundo. Por el otro, la ascendida que se debatía entre cerrar la grieta y salvar la vida de su hermana mortal.

Malzhar sabía que su tiempo se había agotado, así que no intentó apartar a Cassiopeia, por el contrario dejó que drenara su energía y que la redirigiera hacía la fisura. El profeta concentró el poco poder que aún le pertenecía para arrojar a Katarina directo al portál; la noxiana intentó moverse, pero el hechizo que la mantenía paralizada le imposibilitaba escapar.

Lux observó de rodillas como el cuerpo de Katarina era lanzado y adivinó la trayectoria casi de inmediato. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr tan rápido como podían llevarla sus piernas, no estaba lejos así que con un poco de suerte podría alcanzarla antes de que cayera en la fisura.

O quizá, el plan de Cassiopeia funcionaría antes y cerraría el portal antes de que Katarina cayera en las garras del vació.

Pero Malzahar aún no moría.

Así que lo último que vio Katarina fue como Lux corría hacia ella con un grito que jamás llegó a sus oídos. Su brazo derecho se levantó para intentar agarrarla, pero las garras de un mono lo encontraron primero y Katarina sintió la sangre de Luxanna mancharle la cara.

Después, Katarina no sintió nada.

La grieta se había cerrado, pero Malzahar logró su último propósito.

Mientras el cuerpo del profeta se hacía polvo, Cassiopeia cayó al suelo con un gritó agónico.

Kahina corría hacía Luxanna desgarrando lo que restaba de su capa.

Y la joven maga demaciana observaba el suelo rocoso sin haber siquiera notado que ese raro líquido rojizo era su propia sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno, que les digo muchachach s... Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Ha sido un viaje interesante.**

 **¿Quieren saber cómo nació la idea?. Yo quería escribir sobre una guerra en la cual tuvieren que unirse noxianos y demacianos, obviamente iba a tener el romance entre Katarina y Lux. Pero una de las escenas que planee en mi cabeza y que jamás pudo ser en el resultado final fue Katarina tomando decisiones en la mesa de guerra, junto a Darius y Garen. La cosa era muy diferente en el borrador, tanto que Garen no era tan malo aunque seguía en contra de que su hermana estuviera compartiendo cobijas con Katarina.**

 **Espero que este capítulo final haya sido de su agrado.**


	57. Afterstory

**Amo algunas de sus inocencias, con indignación a bordo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Afterstory**

¿Se suponía que el vacío debía ser húmedo, frío y extrañamente familiar?.

Katarina abrió los ojos y se topó con una de las tantas calles oscuras y poco transitadas de su natal Noxus.

Estaba lloviendo, debía ser cerca de media noche a juzgar por los pocos soldados que se embriagaban o jugaban en los cobertizos.

Katarina sintió frió, pero no realmente. Notó como las gotas de lluvia caían sin tregua a su alrededor pero sus manos, su ropa, su cabello estaban completamente secos. Miró el charco en el que estaba parada y al no ver su difuminado reflejo entendió.

Aquello no era real, lo que sea que estaba viendo en ese momento no era más que una proyección. Y una muy mala, si quién la estaba produciendo no se había molestado en simular los detalles más sencillos como reflejos. O, al menos el suyo.

Bufó exasperada.

Katarina recordaba con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia y no tenía intención de perder el tiempo allí, así que estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta e irse. Debía buscar una manera de despertar de la ilusión y también de...

Pero sus planes quedaron trucados cuando al girar vio entre algunas cajas de ron una figura agachada que comía con el rostro semi-cubierto con una gruesa capa de cuero. Ese cabello rubio, esa esa postura y las miraditas furtivas que sus ojos robaban en su dirección la obligaron a quedarse quieta.

Lux la miraba sin verla. Sus pupilas la atravesaban limpiamente y Katarina no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de dolor que le perforó el corazón. Aunque no fuera la verdadera Luxanna, esa ilusión sí que estaba muy bien hecha. La forma en que sujetaba el paquete, los pequeños mordiscos de ratón que daba al pan y los traguitos de agua de su cantimplora. Sus ojos del mismo tono que los reales, su nariz tan respingada y fina, sus labios casi azules por el frío, pero tan delicados y carnosos.

Katarina se acercó, agachó su rostro frente al suyo y la observó durante un buen rato. Intentó en vano encontrar diferencias entre la Lux que recordaba y esa copia que veía ante ella, pero salvo algunas mínimas no fue capaz de detectar nada más.

Quizá, el único detalle extraño era que esa Luxanna se veía un poco más joven que la suya.

Cuando la curiosidad de Katarina fue mayor que su extraña fascinación la el doble de su mujer, giró siguiendo con su vista la misma trayectoria que los ojos de Luxanna y no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando descubrió, con cierto gusto, que era ella misma quién Lux no podía dejar de ver.

Katarina se alejó de un brinco, caminó hasta si misma e hizo la misma inspección que con Luxanna.

Su doble se veía, igual que Lux, más joven que su yo actual. Estaba intoxicada a más no poder y seguía bebiendo mientras lanzaba dinero a la mesa, y recogía sus cartas entre carcajadas y amenazas.

Lo que parecían ser amenazas, o suponía que lo eran, porque ahora que Katarina se ponía a detallar: no era capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que decían. Ni ella, ni los murmullos de Luxanna, ni lo que gritaban el resto de personas.

La asesina retrocedió un par de pasos bastante sorprendida.

Estaba atrapada en una ilusión de calidad deficiente en cada aspecto que debía hacerla consistente, pero que de alguna forma no había escatimado un solo detalle tanto el Luxanna como en ella misma.

La asesina estuvo un rato brincando entre las dos, hasta que Katarina se levantó dando tumbos e insultando, a juzgar por su expresión corporal, a sus compañeros de borrachera. Tomó uno de los callejones, rumbo al norte y Luxanna la siguió a una distancia que considero segura.

Katarina las siguió. No existía para ellas así que fue muy cómoda flotando entre las, hasta que notó como Katarina giró por un callejón todavía más oscuro y estrecho que los demás, sus pasos se hicieron más pesados e incluso empezó a cantar. Con cierta preocupación, la asesina giró para ver a Lux seguirla a través del oscuro pasaje.

Era una trampa y Katarina quiso advertirle, más no podía hacer otra cosa que observar como su copia más joven giraba sobre sus talones y sacaba una daga del cinturón; Luxanna no tuvo margen para esquivar, pero Katarina estaba lo suficiente tomada para no ser tan rápida y terminó levantando una barrera en el momento justo para que Katarina se golpeara la cara con el hechizo y rodaba sobre el fango.

Ninguna permaneció inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, Katarina se levantó e intentó atacarla una vez más, pero Lux fue un pelín más veloz y logró atrapar sus piernas con ataduras antes de amarrar también sus manos.

La Katarina real observó la pequeña disputa llegar a un final abrupto cuando su otra versión aceptó la derrota y dejó de forcejar. Sus ojos, tan verdes como los suyos, se clavaron llenos de odio en Luxanna y las palabras que salieron de su boca estuvieron seguramente impregnadas de veneno, más Lux no se inmutó, jadeó por el esfuerzo de mantenerla agarrada pero sus palabras fueron conciliadoras.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Katarina hablaba a prisa, con medias palabras y frases cortadas así como un borracho cualquiera que acaba de ser sacado a patadas de un bar, en tanto Lux hablaba con soltura y convicción.

Al fin, después de varios minutos de estar calándose los huesos Luxanna la liberó y Katarina le saltó encima casi de inmediato. Rodaron por el suelo lleno de fango y suciedad hasta que ambas estuvieron cubiertas de mugre de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente, Katarina vio cómo ambas se levantaban y se evaluaban sin palabras.

Katarina se fue primero, tomó su daga y marchó sin dignarse a dedicarle un segundo más a Lux, quien por su parte permaneció de pie hasta que Katarina se perdió de vista por completo.

Fue ese el momento en que la verdadera Katarina le dio la vuelta para observar su rostro.

Aunque sucia, Lux se veía hermosa.

Pero claro, esa Luxanna era solo una ilusión basada en la percepción que su mente tenía de la demaciana. No era nada sorpresivo que se viera tan condenadamente guapa.

Lo que si resultaba extraño, era el sueño que le estaba entrando y cada segundo que pasaba, en tanto Lux se alejaba del lugar, la General noxiana sentía los párpados más y más pesados.

Katarina intentó seguir a Lux, pero dos calles más adelante se desplomó profundamente dormida.

El siguiente despertar de Katarina fue mucho menos frío.

Aunque recobró la conciencia en el suelo, de alguna casa bastante grande. Pero que no le resultaba nada familiar.

Katarina se levantó y solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros para asomarse a la primera habitación que encontró. Allí estaba Luxanna recostada sobre una cama enorme en medio de la habitación. Sonreía mientras tocaba con ambos pulgares un pequeño rectángulo que sostenía con sus manos.

La noxiana se acercó dando la vuelta y quedó fascinada por el extraño dispositivo que la rubia sostenía, a pesar de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que veía.

Estuvo observándola durante un largo rato, esta Lux era todavía más joven que la anterior. Su rostro todavía tenía rasgos bastante infantiles, pero seguía linda.

Katarina rodó los ojos exasperada consigo misma. ¿Cómo es que uno de sus primeros pensamientos seguía siendo como Lux se veía linda en cada ilusión?.

Aun así, Katarina se sentó junto a ella en la cabecera de la cama y observó como la chica seguía tocando algo en el artefacto y reía cada vez, una risilla nerviosa y llena de coquetería. Tanto así que Katarina sintió curiosidad de saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo e incluso un poquito de celos. Por eso, cuando Luxanna se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo, de manera literal, la asesina la siguió de inmediato. Subió al extraño carruaje sin caballos y se espantó lo menos posible cuando empezó a moverse; Luxanna, por su parte, seguía observando el aparato mesmerizada por lo que fuere que estuviere allí.

Al bajarse, Katarina se sintió entre estúpida y contenta, porque Lux corrió a abrazarla. Bueno, a una versión de ella. Una que aún no tenía su cicatriz y que también se veía bastante infantil.

Katarina las siguió en lo que parecía un paseo por el parque. Las vio comer chucherías que la gente vendía en los puestos, alimentar un estanque de patos y reírse por cualquier cosa que decían. Pero, sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención de la noxiana era lo libres y enamoradas que se veían, tanto que le provocaba cierta repulsión.

No obstante, la asesina las siguió todo el día.

Hasta que la noche cayó y disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos en la privacidad de un pequeño departamento, sobre el único mueble del lugar. No le molestó cuando Luxanna parecía incapaz de no quedarse entre los brazos de esa Katarina que a su vez no dejaba de darle besos, pero si se rebotó cuando vio como sus manos bajan por la espalda de Lux y se instalaban en su cadera, cuando sus besos se hicieron mucho más apasionados y largos.

Katarina sintió la necesidad de darle un buen par de golpes para que escarmentada, para que soltara a _su_ Luxanna, porque, ilusión o no Lux era solo suya; pero no fue necesario que se colocara violenta pues Luxanna se zafó de su agarre, le dio un último beso y salió del departamento antes de que perdiera la fuerza de voluntad para irse.

Igual que antes, Katarina se mantuvo a su lado.

Lux regresó a la casa dónde había despertado. Fue directo a su habitación y se topó, para espanto de las dos con Garen. El cual lucia idéntico al que conocía de su propio mundo. Quizá un poco menos musculoso y más cuidado, además que la ropa era rara, pero en ese apartado la de todos era muy peculiar para la asesina.

A medida que iban hablando, el tono de Garen subía y subía, y el ánimo de Luxanna empeoraba con cada segundo. A final, Lux se quedó en la habitación llorando en tanto Garen finalizo su conversación con un grito; Katarina, aun consiente que no podía hacerle nada lanzó algunas de sus dagas en su dirección, pero solo lo atravesaron y luego desaparecieron para reaparecer en su cinturón.

La asesina tuvo que conformarse con recostarse al lado de Lux y verla quedarse dormida entre lágrimas.

Katarina la observó durante toda la noche, no se sintió cansada ni tampoco somnolienta y solo fue hasta que el sol empezó a despuntar a la mañana siguiente que la noxiana pudo darse cuenta que se quedaba dormida.

Su próximo despertar, no fue tan alegre.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Katarina dudo si en verdad había despertado pues todo seguía bastante oscuro y solo hasta que levantó el rostro para examinar el lugar dónde apareció notó que había una diminuta ventana con barrotes en la parte superior. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para adivinar que estaba en alguna mazmorra, así que buscó entre la penumbra quién la acompañaba.

Igual que las dos veces anteriores era Luxanna.

A pesar de la poca iluminación, cuando los ojos de Katarina se acostumbraron pudo distinguir el estado lamentable en el cual se encontraba la demaciana. Tenía vendas por todas partes, la mayoría ya entrapadas de sangre y lo que precia ser pus, pues el corte que tenía en su brazo y pierna derecha estaban claramente infectados. Aunque dormía, no lucia como que tuviera un descanso y, a juzgar por el sudor en su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Katarina cerró los ojos y deseo dormir, pero cuando los abrió seguían confinadas en esos dos metros y medio.

Luxanna despertó cuando la puerta metálica de la celda se abrió. Era claro, por lo mucho que le costó levantar la cabeza que todo su cuerpo estaba maltratado y Katarina apenas giró la cabeza para ver quién entraba, pues la idea de ser ella quién había causado esas heridas le revolvía el estómago lo suficiente para querer vomitar. Pero cuando vio como Quinn se adentraba en la celda, con una bandeja y un cubo lleno de vendas y frascos se colocó de pie de inmediato.

¿Esa era una prisión demaciana? ¿Luxanna estaba prisionera en… Demacia?.

Quinn le ofreció comida y agua, Luxanna aceptó el líquido pero solo tomó trozos diminutos de pan y los comió en silencio en tanto Quinn desinfectaba y suturaba las múltiples heridas que tenía. La peor de todas parecía estar en su abdomen, un corte largo aunque superficial que requirió una cantidad considerable de puntos para cerrar por completo.

Cuando todas las heridas estuvieron curadas, Quinn le aplicó ungüento desinfectante y la vendó lo mejor que pudo sin arriesgarse a abrirle las suturas. Luego, la exploradora se sentó a su lado y observó a Luxanna que le devolvía la mirada.

Empezaron a hablar, Lux con tristeza y Quinn confundida, aunque no tanto como Katarina para quienes sus palabras no tenían el menor sentido.

De repente, Luxanna sonrió, empezó a gesticular y su mirada cambio por una algo más alegres y soñadora; el color en las mejillas de Quinn subió de repente, pero continuó hablando. Después, Luxanna cerró los ojos y su expresión se tornó serena. Más Katarina tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando las manos de Quinn se posaron sobre el rostro de Lux y fue acercándose, tan lento que si la rubia hubiera querido pudo haberse hecho a un lado. Pero permaneció quietecita, esperando que Quinn la besara y también correspondió el gesto con creciente pasión, al menos por parte de la arquera.

Katarina no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Pero aquello no era más que una despedida y lo supo en el instante que Quinn se separó para llorar en el hombro de Luxanna durante un largo rato.

Finalmente, la arquera se marchó y Lux volvió a quedarse dormida en tanto Katarina seguía en su autoimpuesta vigilia.

La noche se hizo día de nuevo, un grupo de soldados entró a la celda y se llevaron a Luxanna arrastrada.

Katarina los siguió hasta un enorme edificio, dónde decenas de nobles demacianos atiborraron los palcos y graderías. Al frente, Katarina distinguió un tribunal.

El juicio trascurrió rápido. Hubo gritos de los asistentes, también de Luxanna y Katarina no dejó de mirar nerviosa en toda dirección, buscándose a sí misma con frenesí, pero esa Katarina jamás llegó y Luxanna fue ejecutada.

Quinn esperó que todos se marcharan y reclamó al ejecutor su cuerpo. Se lo dieron porque nadie más lo reclamó, o eso supuso Katarina que seguía extrañamente vacía.

Le dolía sí, pero era un sentimiento distante y tan atenuado que apenas lograba distinguirlo.

Katarina siguió a la ballestera hasta un pueblo cerca de la montaña. Allí, Quinn cavó una tumba con sus propias manos y depositó el cuerpo de Lux colocando una lápida sencilla, al lado de otra mucho más antigua.

La asesina esperó varios días junto a la tumba, pero salvo las dos visitas ocasionales de Quinn nadie más llegó.

Katarina se obligó a dormir, no quería seguir allí un segundo más.

Katarina abrió los ojos de mala gana, pero su humor mejoró considerablemente cuando se levantó de entre los matorrales y se vio a sí misma, muy feliz encima de Luxanna.

En ese momento, Katarina tenía una de sus manos trazando círculos entre los pechos desnudos de Luxanna evitando con cierta picardía rozar sus pezones. Su otra mano, estaba anclada entre las piernas de la rubia que tenía ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de Katarina y acariciaba la piel de su espalda en tanto estiraba el cuello para besarla.

La asesina suponía que ese par bien acaba de tener sexo o, por el contrario, estaban preparándose para iniciar.

Terminó decantándose por la primera opción cuando vio como Katarina colocó a Luxanna sobre la manta estirada en el suelo y la abrazó por la espalda mientras buscaba a tientas una segunda manta para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Hablaban de algo, pero Katarina no entendía sus palabras, más podía sentir en su propio pecho la felicidad que irradiaba de ambas. De su rostro tan tranquilo y de la sonrisa que iluminaba a Luxanna.

Katarina las rodeo y se dejó caer un poco alejada, las observó quedarse dormidas mientras pensaba que aquel era un bonito escenario. Bajo la noche clara que dejaba ver las estrellas en el firmamento, una fogata a un costado que las mantuviera tibias y ellas preocupadas únicamente por amarse.

Se le antojó hacer algo así con su Luxanna cuando regresara.

Esa noche, Katarina no se quedó quietecita esperando que despertaran, sino que se levantó y decidió dar un paseo. No había caso en quedarse allí pensando en su Lux o en las anteriores, en especial la que acababa de ver morir sin que fuere capaz de hacer nada. Ni ella ni la Katarina que debía estar por allí en algún lugar. Saber que había fallado solo lograba que le hirviera la sangre y estaba a gusto con la sensación de paz y alegría que la embargaba en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba, Katarina notó algo extraño entre los árboles no muy lejos del diminuto campamento. Subió entre las ramas y se topó casi de frente con Quinn que estaba adormecida entre la frondosa vegetación. Con prisa Katarina tomó su lugar y comprobó que a pesar de la distancia y la visibilidad limitada la exploradora podía hacerse una idea clara de lo que ocurría con las dos. Las espiaba, recordó el escenario anterior y se preguntó si acaso era solo otra parte de la misma ilusión, una dónde todavía estaban juntas.

Katarina no regresó al lado de Luxanna hasta que su otra versión se fue poco antes del amanecer y Quinn desapareció segundo antes de que la rubia también se fuera. Como era ya costumbre, siguió a Luxanna de regreso a Demacia. La joven maga pasó todo el día reunida con gente de lo más aburrida. Y Katarina se ocupó en buscar alguna señal del momento en que Quinn aparecería para delatarla, más no ocurrió.

Entrada la tarde, Lux subió a un carruaje y llegó a una ostentosa mansión. Resultó que aquella era su casa, pues los sirvientes se apresuraron a recibirla, asearla y cambiar su ropa por un hermoso vestido de seda azul. Le colocaron pendientes de diamante, un collar, un par de anillos y peinaron su cabello para rizar un poco las puntas. Uan vez estuvo lista, Luxanna regresó al carruaje y el cochero la llevó hasta una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Allí, otros tantos carruajes hicieron fila para que hombres y mujeres con sus mejores galas fueren bajándose para adentrarse en la casa. Cuando fue el turno de Luz Katarina no pudo más que admirar lo hermosa que se veía y fue una verdadera suerte no tener que preocuparse de colisionar con alguien, pues lo único que le apetecía era grabar en su mente cada mínimo detalle.

Permaneció a su lado toda la noche, maldiciendo en silencio a todos los jóvenes que se acercaron con claras intenciones de cortejarla y aguantándose las ganas de apuñalarlos, o romperles el cuello cuando sus ojos se paseaban con descaro por el cuerpo de _su_ mujer. Pero estuvo lo suficiente atenta a las señales de peligro.

Lo que Katarina no esperó, fue verse entrar a la ceremonia como si no fuese una de las personas más buscadas y detestadas en Demacia. Aunque estaba muy bien maquillada: su cabello era de color oscuro, el color de sus ojos era castaño y no había rastro de la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, sus facciones eran exactamente las mismas, por no hablar de su manera de caminar y la leve mueca de asco que hacía cada que algún demaciano se acercaba a ella. Pero ni ella ni Lux parecían asustadas, por el contrario la asesina tenía la impresión que se estaban aguantando las ganas de arrancarse la ropa y entregarse allí en medio de la pista de baile.

Y lograron reprimir sus instintos hasta la madrugada, cuando ambas desaparecieron entre la gente y fueron a perderse entre el jardín exterior de la enorme casa, allí dieron por fin rienda suelta a su deseo y Katarina no podía más que observarlas tomando nota de todo lo que pensaba hacerle a Luxanna cuando volviera a casa.

De repente, Katarina sintió que las dos chicas eran observadas, no contándose a ella misma, y giró el rostro para toparse con los ojos de Garen. Su rostro descompuesto le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber para adivinar qué ocurriría después, para su buena fortuna la Katarina que si podía hacer algo también lo vio y se levantó justo en el momento que el demaciano cargaba contra ellas.

Garen ni siquiera llegó a ocupar los mismos dos metros cuadrados que ellas, Luxanna lanzó una concentrada descarga de energía y lo mando volando por el aire varios metros, hasta que aterrizo inconsciente cerca del estanque artificial. Ninguna miró atrás, caminaron juntas y se perdieron de vista ante los ojos de Katarina que caminó hasta el lugar en que reposaba Garen y se agachó para verlo a la cara.

-Tienes suerte. Si dependiera de mí, de cualquiera, estarías desangrándote.

La asesina no tuvo que seguirlas para saber que estarían bien. Se tenían la una a la otra, así que deambuló por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción a media mañana, cuando un dragón se levantó desde la parte sur oriental de la ciudad y se elevó en el firmamento perdiéndose de vista a los pocos segundos. La gente corría de un lado apra otro sin tener la menor idea que ahcer, los guardias intentaban controlar la situación y Katarina estaba encantada con las reacciones de los demacianos. Algo tan simple como un dragón los llenaba de pánico.

Si Demacia realmente era así, Katarina ya sentía curiosidad de visitarla alguna vez. ¿Quizá Luxanna se animaría con la persuasión adecuada?.

-Te daré todo lo que tengo.

Katarina despertó de un salto al escuchar palabras que realmente entendía. Buscó con la mirada hasta que finalmente se topó consigo misma, enfundada en las ropas más campesinas que había visto en su vida.

-¿Todo?

Respondió la voz de Luxanna a su espalda.

-Todo.

Lux se veía rara, sus ojos eran demasiado brillantes, su cabello muy platinado y sus dientes… ¿Acaso esos eran colmillos?. Ah, sí y estaba desnuda levitando en medio de una pequeña laguna.

-No quiero todo – dijo Luxanna acercándose a la horilla -. Lo único que deseo es a ti. Desde antes que nacieras, te he estado esperando.

-¿Cómo?

Lux dejó de levitar y aterrizo frente a Katarina. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y a la asesina no le quedaron dudas que definitivamente esos caninos eran colmillos.

-No lo recuerdas, por supuesto. Pero, hace mucho tiempo tú reinabas a mí lado. Y luego, _ellos_ te separaron de mí.

Katarina frunció las cejas, confundida. Las dos lo hicieron y la mueca fue idéntica en ambos casos, tanto que Lux sonrió y le pareció a la asesina que miró en su dirección durante un breve momento. Pero claro, aquello era imposible.

Luxanna continuó hablando, explicándole a esa versión de ella que debía hacer para poder liberarse y tomar el lugar que le pertenecería, y la asesina no se inmutó cuando entendió que se le pedía exterminar un número considerable de criaturas. Pero ¿Qué era un Grobble?.

-Cuando tengas suficiente esencia, ve dónde todo comenzó y derrama la sangre del último.

Katarina asintió. Giró sobre sí misma y se perdió entre los árboles.

La noxiana por su parte no estaba segura de entender que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, más no tuvo tiempo para procesar pues al girar vió como Lux la miraba.

En verdad lo hacía, no a través de ella como las demás. Sino que sus ojos se detenían en los suyos y la vio caminar hacia ella para pararse justo en su espacio personal. Una sonrisa amplia y curiosa afloró en su rostro.

-Tú no perteneces aquí – dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

Katarina dio un par de pasos al costado; Luxanna la siguió.

-¿Qué…?

Pero la sorpresa inicial pronto se convirtió en ira.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- gruñó levantando el rostro y observando con dureza a Luxanna.

-¿Demonio?. Si me lo dicen a menudo, pero no. Soy algo más… y tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Cierra el hocico. No sé qué seas, o que pretendas ser, pero ya me estoy hartando de estas…

Luxanna rió, no como la suya pero aun así parecía que algo de ella tenía.

-Siempre tan violenta y temperamental. Me pregunto… si… otras cosas son siempre iguales.

Katarina sintió, de verdad, los dedos de Luxanna rozar su piel, cerrarse sobre sus manos y llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda para luego dejar que se posaran en sus glúteos.

-Ah… entonces, quizá…

Pero Katarina retiró las manos tan rápido que Luxanna solo pudo hacer un puchero. Era decepcionante, pensó la rubia.

Algunas cosas siempre eran iguales.

-Oh bueno. Supongo que así son… eres. Todas ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-¿Cuántas has visto?.

Katarina no contestó mantuvo su postura neutral, pero Luxanna la conocía bien y pudo percibir el levísimo cambio en su mandíbula.

-Pues de ti. De mí… de los demás en realidad. Hay cambios claro, pero todas son tu… todas son yo – Lux rio de nuevo, las caras que ponía Katarina siempre la ponían de buen humor -. Sigue saltando, Katarina. No me hagas esperar… sabes que no me gusta.

Con esas palabras, Luxanna levantó una de sus manos y con apenas un toque sobre la sien de Katarina la asesina cayó al suelo profundamente dormida.

Katarina se levantó de un brincó.

Buscó con la mirada a Lux y la encontró rodeada de libros sobre la cama. Tenía uno entre sus manos y leía agachada sobre el texto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Katarina no lo dudó un instante y se lanzó a tocarla, pero sus dedos la atravesaron limpiamente. Esta Luxanna no era la _suya_ pero se parecía mucho más que todas las anteriores. Su ropa, el largo de su cabello, la forma en que devoraba las letras de aquel libro, como cambiaba página y se estiraba cuando la nuca le dolía lo suficiente.

 _Todas son yo._

Katarina se paseó por la habitación. Su mente era un hervidero: analizaba con desesperación las palabras de la otra Luxanna y sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Nada tenía sentido, pero entre más pensaba más parecía creen en esas palabras. Y si era cierto, ¿Si todas las Lux que había visto eran reales?.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El balcón se abrió de repente y se vio a si misma entrar; Lux apenas levantó al vista de su libro y continuó como si nada.

Se vio caminar por la habitación, su voz era calmada y Katarina adivinó que tentaba explicar, o justificar, algo pero Luxanna seguía pasando de ella. Y pronto, Katarina perdió la paciencia. Con dos zancadas se paró frente a la cama y le arrancó el libro de las manos lanzándolo con furia contra la pared, fijo sus ojos en Luxanna quien solo se levantó y fue muy calmada a levantar su libro. Al agacharse, Katarina llegó a su lado y cuando la rubia se levantó la pelirroja la sujetó con la espalda. La obligó a girar entre sus brazos y probó a besarla, pero Lux colocó el libro como barrera entre sus rostros, Katarina gruñó frustrada y la soltó de un empujón.

Katarina se fue por dónde había llegado y Lux regresó a la cama, cruzo las piernas y buscó entre las páginas, pero la asesina pudo ver el camino húmedo que dejaban las lágrimas al rodar por su mejilla.

La noxiana abandonó al habitación y tentó seguirse a sí misma, las ganas de darse un buen puño para hacerse entrar en razón era cada vez más apremiante.

Katarina se encontró a sí misma descargando su furia y frustración contra un pobre árbol. Cada corte de sus dagas era hecho con una furia ciega, y la asesina observó a su otro yo con pena luego de notar que toda es rabia iba dirigida a sí misma. Aquello confirmaba que el desastre entre ella y Luxanna era culpa de Katarina.

¿Pero que pudo haber hecho para que la rubia estuviera tan molesta con ella?

Decidió que valía la pena intentar adivinarlo. Así que, en lugar de quedase al lado de Luxanna, como siempre lo había hecho, siguió a Katarina de regreso a su habitación dónde la vio tomarse una botella de un solo tirón. Luego se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormida no mucho después.

La mañana siguiente, Katarina comprobó cuanto se parecía esa ilusión a su realidad.

Estaban en la Liga de Leyendas, habían muchos rostros conocidos como Ahri, Ashe, Vi, Leona, Sarah y Vladimir que parecían ser muy similares a las versiones de ellos que conocía. Pero también tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su hermana, que físicamente lucía como la que había dejado en casa pero su actitud era por completo diferente.

Riven también estaba por allí, pero no se acercaba a ningún noxiano y de hecho, los evitaba como si fueren la plaga.

Cuando cayó la tarde, Katarina se siguió al borde de un camino dónde se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol. Esperó un largo rato hasta que Luxanna apareció pero no estaba sola, venía caminando con Riven que se veía bastante nerviosa mientras hablaban.

No le dio mayor importancia al claro hecho de que Riven y Luxanna estaban involucradas, pero su otro yo no lo tomó con tanta ligereza y parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima a Riven para estrangularla con sus propias manos. Katarina podía sentir sus celos.

Hablaron, Luxanna sonreía, Riven se sonrojaba mientras gesticulaba y luego, cuando se despidieron la guerrera se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia; Katarina miró a la otra Katarina de reojo y pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que se le hacía pedazos el corazón.

Aún así, Katarina bajó del árbol y se mantuvo muy quieta hasta que Luxanna se giró a verla.

Discutieron.

Luego se adentró un poco en el bosque para volver a discutir. Pero Luxanna acabó con la conversación con un par de frases y se marchó; Katarina permaneció allí un rato más.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Luxanna quién beso a Riven.

Después de eso, Katarina pudo verse caer rápidamente en el alcohol. Acompañaba su tostada matutina con vino, su media mañana era una petaca de licor, su almuerzo cada vez más consistía en vino o cerveza con algún trozo de carne o arroz. Para la tarde, si no tenía que luchar se engullía una o dos botellas de lo que encontrara, y si tenía que pelear pues solo tomaba un par de tragos antes de la cena. La cual, por supuesto, era otra media botella de cualquier cosa.

Como esa Katarina pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo borracha, la asesina empezó a verse afectada y el paso del tiempo se volvió difuso.

Una noche, la borracha bebía subida en un árbol mientras miraba las estrellas cuando ambas escucharon la voz de Luxanna aproximándose. También la de Riven, Katarina estuvo a punto de gritarse cuando vio como casi se cae del árbol pero la otra logró mantenerse escondida.

No parecía una discusión normal, pero Riven se marchó antes y Luxanna levantó la vista al árbol dónde Katarina se escondía.

Al parpadear, Katarian se encontró en _su_ habitación.

Luxanna y su otro yo estaban en cama, besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Las caricias eran tan desesperadas que Katarina sintió una horrible mezcla de alegría y desesperación en su pecho. Quizó gritar, pero se contuvo y permaneció de pie, observando como las dos se entregaban a esos sentimientos que se negaban a desaparecer.

En la mañana, discutieron, Luxanna estuvo a punto de irse, pero ella dijo algo y la demaciana volvió a la cama para irse horas después cuando Katarina todavía dormía. Pero antes, botó todas las botellas que Katarina guardaba por la habitación.

Esta vez, la asesina si la siguió y nada emocionante ocurrió hasta que se vio entrar en la cafetería, buscar una mesa con la vista perfecta de Luxanna y su grupo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se acercara a la mesa. Riven la recibió de mala gana, Katarina contestó sus provocaciones con desdén y se enfocó en Lux.

Riven le saltó encima cuando colocó el anillo sobre el dedo de Luxanna. Y la asesina sonrió e intentó resistir un poco más, pero no tuvo el gusto de atestiguar el desenlace de la pelea.

 _Sigue saltando, Katarina._

Katarina abrió los ojos en medio de un salón lleno de personas. La ropa que llevaban era elegante, aunque no como la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. De hecho, la gente observando algo entre sus manos le hizo recordar a la Luxanna más joven que había conocido y buscó entre los rostros, algunos familiares y otros por completo desconocidos hasta que encontró a Lux.

Igual que los demás estaba absorta en uno de esos rectángulos, pero su expresión era molesta. Luxanna levantó la vista e hizo u barrido del lugar, luego se detuvo en la entrada y bufó exasperada, regresó al rectángulo, lo tocó varias veces con la yema de sus dedos y regresó la vista a la entrada. Esta vez, si vio a Katarina entrar a hurtadillas.

La asesina sonrió al ver como su doble rodaba los ojos ante el regaño de la rubia. Sonrió cuando se acercó a darle un beso y la demaciana no se apartó.

Hablaron durante un rato. Comieron y bailaron. Juntas y con otras personas, pero no podían dejar de verse.

Finalmente, un grupo significativo de personas se reunió en la mitad de la pista. Otro hombre, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, igual que Lux, se subió a la pequeña tarima y empezó a hablar. La gente gritaba y chiflaba con alegría, luego el pequeño discurso pareció tornarse sentimental, pues tanto Lux como Quinn tuvieron que limpiarse las lágrimas. Pero al final, todos se apretujaban en tanto el joven hacia amagues de lanzar el ramo de flores que tenía entre las manos.

Luxanna saltó para agarrarlo, pero no fue suficiente y el ramo pasó por encima de ella. Parecía que le quedaba a Quinn que ya estaba sonriendo, más una mano se le adelantó y Lux sonrió al ver como su Katarina sostenía las flores imitando su gesto.

La celebración continuó sin más interrupciones. Y pasaron horas en las cuales Katarina tuvo que verse actuar tan diferente a sí misma que dudo de las palabras de aquella Luxanna.

 _Todas son tú_ , había dicho ella. Pero esta Katarina no podía parara de sonreír, se veía genuinamente feliz y sin un solo problema en su vida. Ni hablar de la cara de boba que ponía cuando Lux le hablaba, o su falta de acondicionamiento físico. De hecho, la única vez que se reconoció fue casi al final de la fiesta cuando el chofer que las llevaba a casa pareció hacer algún comentario coqueto a Lux y su expresión se tornó sombría.

De cualquier forma, Lux le borró la mala cara a punta de besos y palabras, subieron hasta el que debía ser su apartamento y se fueron a la cama dejando su ropa tirada por todo el lugar.

La asesina empezaba a sentirse un poco somnolienta, pero lucho por mantenerse despierta en tanto las veía dar vueltas en cama. Lo último que Katarina vio fue como sacaba algo del primer cajón de la mesa de noche: un contenedor muy pequeño de color rojo.

 _No me hagas esperar._

Si Katarina pensó que su último yo era raro, no encontraba palabras para descifrar lo que veía en ese momento.

Estaban solas en una habitación bien ordenada, así que seguramente era de Lux. Se veía a sí misma sobre la joven rubia, besándola despacio y con muchísimo empeño. Pero con una torpeza tan dolosamente obvia que la asesina cerró los ojos avergonzada de sí misma. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos y se acercó para intentar verse la cara.

Bueno, era bastante joven, aún no tenía su cicatriz y podía justificarlo con esos dos endebles argumentos, pero ¿Acaso estaba temblando?; Katarina bufó, se fijó en Luxanna y encontró que la rubia ni temblaba, ni estaba muerta del susto, a pesar que no se veía mucho mayor. Aquello provocó que sintiera vergüenza de sí misma y también orgullo por ver como Lux mantenía la compostura.

Los besos eran lentos y nerviosos, pero Katarina podía sentir el cariño y la pasión que había tras ellos. Al parecer también era así para Lux, pues en lugar de impacientarse porque su Katarina no sabía dónde colocar las manos las tomaba entre las suyas e intentaba guiarlas por su cuerpo.

Primero las colocó en su cadera y Katarina se separó nerviosa, observó los ojos azules de su muy amada Lux y habló, aún si la asesina no entendía era claro que preguntaba, la joven rubia sonrió y se levantó lo suficiente para reanudar el beso. Luego, cuando Katarina parecía sentirse más cómoda con la situación, Lux probó a guiar sus manos a través de su abdomen hasta su pecho. Naturalmente, Katarina intentó separase, pero Lux fue más veloz y la mantuvo firme al colocar sus brazos por encima del cuello de su amante.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Katarina dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y Lux volvió a reanudar su lenta y torpe sesión de besos.

Mientras se besaban y Katarina iba poco a poco moviendo sus manos temblorosas sobre los senos de Lux, la asesina observaba la escena sintiendo pena por esa versión de su mujer. Podía ver la que la deseaba, pero era un manojo de nervios y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien. Y, a pesar de sus ganas de asesinarse, la noxiana también se sintió enamorarse un poquito más de Luxanna pues la paciencia que exhibía en ese momento le recordaba a su maga.

La asesina debió distraerse un momento, porque cuando prestó atención a la escena Katarina de alguna manera había logrado sacarle la camiseta a Luxanna y colaba sus manos bajo su espalda para deshacerse también de su sujetador. El ritmo e intensidad de sus besos también había cambiado, en lugar de temblar como una hoja al viento, Katarina parecía robarle el aliento a Lux con cada beso si se juzgaba por los jadeos entrecortados de ambas.

Ya sin la molesta intervención de la ropa, Katarina ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, cerró los ojos y fue directamente a reclamar con su boca uno de los pechos de Luxanna, qué complacida con la iniciativa, gimió mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Después de un par de minutos, Katarina se separó, sus ojos se veían desenfocados y se levantó lo suficiente para quitarse su propia ropa y regresar junto a Luxanna para volver a besarla con desesperación.

Las manos de Katarina, ya sin ningún temblor, fueron directamente a los botones del pantalón de Luxanna y comenzó a deshacerlos uno por uno, hasta que no quedó ninguno y pudo colar sus dedos bajo la fábrica para darle un tirón y bajarlos hasta las rodillas; Luxanna se veía dichosa y recompensó a Katarina imitando sus acciones.

La noxiana, a pesar de saber que detestaría que otro viera a Luxanna desnuda, estaba disfrutando un poquito demasiado el espectáculo. Tanto, que no se fijó como la puerta se abría de golpe y mucho menos registró la gruesa voz que llenó la instancia. De hecho, lo único que la asesina si registró fue verse a sí misma girar repentinamente e intentar bajarse de la cama, con tan mala suerte que resbaló con algo y su cara fue a estrellarse con el filo de una mesa.

Sobra decir que Luxanna pegó un grito aterrado al ver como la sangre empezaba a cubrirle el rostro de inmediato. Ni siquiera se preocupó por cubrir su desnudez, sino que se agachó a su lado y le tomó la cara.

Katarina pudo ver que esa herida dejaría cicatriz, justo en su ceja izquierda.

Mientras la sangre seguía brotando, Garen que había provocado accidentalmente todo ese desastre se quitaba la chaqueta y envolvía a Katarina con ella. Luxanna levantó el rostro confundida, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego de que la rubia se acomodara la ropa y se colocara zapatos salieron de la habitación.

La asesina los siguió con cara de pocos amigos. Como siempre, Garen tenía que arruinar sus momentos fuere ilusión o realidad.

Subieron a uno de esos carruajes sin caballos, Luxanna y Katarina atrás y Garen delante, manipuló unas palancas y una rueda y el carruaje se puso en movimiento. La asesina aún encontraba curioso el medio de transporte, pero ciertamente no había límites para lo que podía hacerse con magia.

Llegaron a una enorme construcción, dónde un grupo de sanadores limpió y suturó la herida; Garen y Luxanna tuvieron que esperar en una habitación diferente, junto a otro montón de gente enferma o herida. Katarina notó en sus rostros que estaban preocupados, le pareció extraño que Garen pudiera mostrar tal sentimiento por ella pero muy en el fondo le pareció bien que los dos hermanos se llevaran bien.

Luxanna y Garen esperaron hasta que uno de los sanadores apareció con Katarina. De inmediato, Luxanna se acercó a ella e hizo un ademán de abrazarla, pero se detuvo y Katarina sonrió, luego levantó ambos brazos y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

En tanto las dos compartían un momento, el sanador habló con Garen y el chico solo gesticulaba y se rascaba la cabeza, luego señaló a su hermana y el hombre de blanco puso una mueca de confusión, pero no dijo nada más. Se marchó y también los tres regresaron al carruaje.

De nuevo, la asesina iba delante junto a Garen que conducía mientras cantaba o eso creía él que hacía. Pero atrás, Katarina y Lux iban muy juntas, con la rubia dividiendo toda su atención entre la herida y los ungüentos que Katarina llevaba en un contenedor blanco.

-¡Awww!. ¡Qué lindas son!

Escuchó Katarina a su derecha y giró tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello. Pero el dolor no la distrajo de la extraña visión que se topó: había media persona allí, flotando justo al nivel de su rostro. Y ahora que detallaba, Katarina reconoció una grieta justo a la cintura de… de quien fuera o lo que fuera eso.

-Oops lo siento. Siempre hago eso. Hola.

-¿Qué…?

-Soy Zoe.

Katarina la miró sin reconocerla de nada.

-El aspecto del crepúsculo.

Katrina seguía mirándola como bicho raro, pero de repente tuvo una vaga idea.

-¿La niña molesta que no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

Zoe suspiró derrotada. ¿De qué valía ser una mítica deidad que podía brincar entre universos, si en cada uno había alguien que no la respetaba ni un poquito?

-¡Tengo diez mil años! ¡No soy una niña!. Pero, si luzco un poco joven, y quizá por eso las personas se confunden… quizá si tomo una apariencia más mayor… pero no se…

-Solo cállate.

Zoe infló los mofletes y regresó al portal mirando mal a Katarina, pero cuando solo quedaba una de sus manos le hizo una señal a la asesina para que entrara.

-Está bien. Me equivoque.

Katarina ignoró al aspecto del crepúsculo y centró toda su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; entre tanto Zoe empezó a abrir un nuevo portal.

Estaba oscuro. Pero Katarina podía distinguir la figura de Luxanna en cama y a sí misma observando con rostro serio por la ventana.

Miraba el firmamento, su rostro guardaba cierta melancolía como sí observar las estrellas la llenara de recuerdos desagradables y alegres a la vez. Pero la indecisión que revelaba su expresión se volvió ira pura cuando vio cuatro luces de color pasar a gran velocidad por el oscuro cielo.

Se vio apretar la mandila mientras empuñaba ambas manos. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria que dejaban las luces y sus palabras destilaron veneno puro. Incluso si Katarina no podía entender sus palabras, la intención que revelaba su expresión corporal era clara.

Esa Katarina, un poco menor que ella pero con una cicatriz bastante vieja y mal curada, detalle que parecía ser una constante, se alejó de la ventana y observó la cama dónde Luxanna descansaba antes de acercarse y agacharse a su lado.

La joven rubia dormía plácidamente y Katarina le acarició la mejilla antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente. Luego, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y abrió la ventana del balcón. Salió y la asesina se vio a si misma saltar para luego volar hacia el cielo: una estela de luz oscura la única evidencia de que había estado allí.

Al girar, Katarina observó cómo Lux también se levantaba. Igual que ella misma observó el cielo un rato y suspiró. Sus ojos se notaban tristes, cansados y dolidos. Pero siguió los pasos de su Katarina y se elevó hacia el cielo.

Esta vez, la asesina vio un rastro fucsia.

-Listo!. Ahora sí, estoy segura – dijo Zoe guiñándole un ojo a la vez que levantaba el pulgar.

-Mmm esto no se ve bien. Estaré por… ¡Allí!– dijo zoe alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de la asesina.

Kahina, o la Kahina de ese universo, estaba muy desnuda y dormida en la cama que parecía pertenecerle a Luxanna. Y la mujer en cuestión, que también estaba desnuda descansaba a su lado, acariciaba un collar de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

Katarina se acercó para lograr detallar su rostro con mayor claridad: Luxanna tenía la mente en otro lado y la asesina notó como cada vez que las manos de Lux hacían contacto con el collar este se transformaba. En lugar de brillante plata y zafiro, Katarina pudo ver una simple cuerda negra de la cual colgaba una esmeralda.

-Bien, ya esta vez si lo hice. ¡Vámonos!.

-Más te vale – respondió Katarina con una críptica sonrisa

-Eres una basura inútil – espetó Katarina mientras se agachaba frente a otra ella.

-¡Oye!. Hago lo que puedo el viaje interdimensional no es una ciencia exacta. Ni siquiera es una ciencia. Es más como una apuesta súper arriesgada que no siempre sale bien. Y, no hay muchas personas a quien preguntarles sobre esto… - Zoe hizo una pausa y puso mala cara -. ¡Además, no quiero!

Zoe continuó quejándose mientras, una vez más, hacía cálculos para abrir el portal correcto.

Entre tanto, Katarina observaba el rostro preocupado de Lux por encima de su propio cuerpo inconsciente. La joven maga no parecía haber dormido en días. Sin embargo, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos no hacían más que resaltar la belleza de sus ojos.

Katarina no reparó en el lugar, o en nada que no fuere el rostro de Lux, hasta que la rubia se levantó y la sorpresa por el atuendo que la demaciana llevaba le sacó una carcajada.

Lux estaba vestida con el atuendo regular para todo mago de batalla del ejército noxiano.

-Listooo. Esta vez sí que lo tengo. Super, duper, extra, hiper, mega…

-Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza – interrumpió Katarina pasando al lado de Zoe y entrando al portal.

-Qué mal humor tienes.

-¡Aquí! – gritó Zoe ante de brincar fuera del alcance de Katarina – Otra vez.

La asesina bufó, pero decidió que no perdería el tiempo con la niñita.

Esta vez, parecían estar en Freljord. O su equivalente, pero no raro no era eso sino la imagen de Luxanna y ella, al borde de una montaña observando las lejanas ruinas de alguna ciudad amurallada.

Cómo siempre, Lux estaba guapísima, aún con las pieles que tenía encima para no congelarse su rostro se veía rosadito y lleno de vida, aunque preocupado; Katarina por el contrario tenía una expresión seria, estaba vestida de manera muy similar a Lux pero en lugar de sus características dagas llevaba un par de hachas grandes y otras dos más pequeñas que, según asumía la asesina, eran lo suficiente livianas para ser lanzadas.

-¡Ta-ran! ¡Portal! Hace frío. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Hola Zoe.

-Ay no puede ser. De todas las dimensiones, ¿Por qué aquí? - se quejó la joven.

-Bueno, eso es mi culpa. Sona dijo que quizá necesitabas ayuda...

-¿¡QUÉ!?. ¿Ayuda yooooo?. Puedo sola… estúpida Emperatriz Lunar – añadió por lo bajito mientras se alejaba.

Katarina fijo sus ojos en la mujer que sonreía.

-Hola, Katarina.

La asesina no respondió, pero la voz de esa mujer le pareció familiar. Aunque su apariencia era completamente diferente, salvo por… sus ojos azules.

-Luxanna – aventuró Katarina.

La mujer rió.

-De verdad, tú eres la única que me llamaría así.

-Te ves rara.

-Oh, definitivamente eres tú.

Katarina hizo una mueca; Luxanna cambió su cabello plateado por dorado, lo dejó caer libremente sobre sus hombros y su vestido azul con bordados en oro se transformó en un pantalón de cuero café con una capa que le hiciera juego, además de una camisa azul.

-¿Esta apariencia está mejor, verdad? ¿Más en sincronía con las que has visto?.

-Ni siquiera sé que he visto. Y ahora esto. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.

Lux hizo un par de trazos en el espacio frente a ellas y Katarina casi se cae al ver como aparecían muchos círculos brillantes.

-Es un poco complicado, pero… este – dijo Lux haciendo brillar uno de los círculos – es tú mundo, tu espacio temporal dónde existes y los demás existen para ti. Y, los demás son otros mundos, dónde hay otras versiones de ti y de los demás.

-¿Qué? – repitió Katarina desconcertada.

-Lo siento, es… ¿Has visto algunas tú y otras yo… verdad?

Katarina asintió.

-Tu primer pensamiento fue creer que no eran reales. Pero lo son, todas lo somos. Solo que, estamos separadas por nuestra realidad. La que es particular a cada universo.

-Así que… esto está pasando. Un momento…Si esto es _real_ ¿Dónde estoy?.

-En Runaterra. No te gusta mucho aquí, prefieres estar allá.

-Tú, esta mocosa y la otra Lux… son las únicas que me han visto. ¿Por qué?.

-Zoe es, aunque no parezca, uno de muchos guardianes que podemos acceder a otros mundos a través de portales. Aunque es mala idea hacerlo. Y yo bueno…

Luxanna no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Zoe apareció cruzada de brazos para insertarse en la conversación.

-Oye, molesta, Emperatriz Lunar. ¿Vas a ayudar o qué?

-Perdón. Katarina, puedo… ¿Un cabello?.

¿Qué demonios era una Emperatriz Lunar? Se preguntó Katarina en tanto Lux tomaba con cuidado uno de sus rojizos cabellos, el cual se tornó negro de inmediato.

-Mmm creo que…. Vas a tener que hacerlo tu Zoe.

El aspecto del crepúsculo no fue tan delicada como Luxanna y tomó un puñado de cabello para luego irse saltando al portal que tenía a medio formar. La emperatriz la siguió y Katarina tras ellas con una expresión de infinita confusión en su rostro.

-Bien. Ahora. Un toque aquí…

El portal cobró vida luego de que Luxanna, que había materializado un bastón de la nada le diere en par de golpecitos con el mismo; Katarina se asomó para ver con toda claridad el cielo despejado, lo que recordaba de la montaña dónde había tenido lugar su última batalla y, sentada al lado de una fogata, Lux con las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho.

-Lux – murmuró la asesina.

-Te dije que podía sola – dijo Zoe inflando los mofletes muy orgullosa.

-Nunca lo dudé- comentó la emperatriz con una animada sonrisa-. Bueno, ve ya sabes que…

-No te gusta esperar, lo sé.

Katarina no dudó en lanzarse de cabeza al portal.

Por fin, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo regresaba a casa.

-Así que… ¿Sigo invitada a la fiesta? – preguntó Zoe metiendo una pierna en el portal.

-Zoe, no es una fiesta.

-Pero puedo venir ¿No?.

-Si. Va a venir Ezreal.

Zoe gritó como niña y cerró el portal una vez estuvo del otro lado.

Esta vez, Katarina despertó con la voz de Luxanna repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Con alegría pero también preocupada porque la noxiana no reaccionaba y empezaba a desesperarse.

Kahina ya había ido por Nami, creyendo que sus dotes curativos serían de utilidad; Kai'Sa esperaba muy quietecita a un costado.

-Katarina… por favor…

La asesina espabiló, sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Lux y se inclinó para besarla. Un beso desesperado que reflejaba todo el tiempo que había pasado deseando poder tocarla, pero que, a la vez, no comprendía.

Entre besos y lágrimas, Katarina fue recobrando plena conciencia de dónde estaba, iba perdiendo extraños recuerdos que se transformaban en nada. Por eso, cuando Kahina apareció con Nami, la noxiana tenía la sensación de querer golpearla, pero no comprendía que lo motivaba.

Nami curó la herida en su cabeza, le dio a beber una pócima de pésimo saber y entre todas la llevaron a la plataforma dónde fue transportada de regreso a la liga. Se alojaron en la habitación de siempre, y cuando cayó la noche Katarina estuvo lo suficiente repuesta para decidir que solo le apetecía acariciar el cuerpo de Luxanna mientras la llenaba de besos. Besos que eran acompañados cada vez de tiernas palabras.

Le tomó algunos minutos a Luxanna calmarse lo suficiente para arle un poco de espacio a Katarina, pero se aseguró de mantener contacto físico con la asesina de alguna formo porque tenía miedo que la pelirroja pudiera desaparecer si la soltaba.

Katarina se levantó y observó el campo de batalla. Ya no habían cadáveres allí, en su lugar varias personas picando el suelo rocoso.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó sin apartar la vista.

-La mayoría de representantes estuvo de acuerdo en empezar la construcción de un fuerte. Para mantener vigilado el lugar, así, si algún día vuelve a abrirse una grieta aquí Runaterra estará preparada.

-Ya veo. Entonces… ganamos.

Lux la miró dubitativa: si por cerrar la grieta y evitar la invasión del vacío se podía declarar una vitoria, entonces sí. Habían ganado. Pero la realidad era que todos los sobrevivientes habían perdido demasiado, fuere algún amigo, ser querido o como el caso de Lux algún miembro.

No obstante, no todo era negativo. La gente de Runaterra parecía haber comprendido que era posible dejar sus diferencias a un lado por un objetivo común. Quizá era posible llevar ese buen resultado más allá de esa montaña y empezar a construir una Runaterra más tolerante.

-Estamos vivos y Malzahar no pudo lograr su objetivo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos a salvo?.

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Katarina empezó a caminar hacia la plataforma. Estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, no le apetecía nada que no fuera tumbarse y dormir.

Al día siguiente, Katarina despertó primero y dedicó los primeros minutos a contemplar como Luxanna dormía.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Lux sin abrir los ojos.

-Si.

Lux abrió los ojos y disfruto unos segundos más de la calma que vivían, hasta que Katarina volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo algo… a ti, la batalla. Cassiopeia… pero no mucho más...

-Cassiopeia cerró la grieta, creo que su plan era hacerlo antes de que cayeras. Pero no funcionó. Y yo, te fallé Katarina.

La asesina acarició el rostro de Luxanna y le limpió las lágrimas que ya empezaban a formarse.

-Perdiste un brazo por mi culpa…

-¡Y eso que! – Respondió la joven tomando la mano de Katarina – No llegué tiempo, no pude… no pude…

-Basta. ¿Qué pasó después?

De nuevo, la expresión de Luxanna pareció entristecerse, sus ojos evitaron los suyos y le costó volver a hablar.

-Katarina, tienes que saber… tu hermana…

Esta vez, la asesina no pudo hacer nada salvo observar como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Luxanna. La angustia con la cual le miraba fueron suficientes para que Katarina entendiera lo que pujaba por decirle: Cassiopeia había muerto.

Y ella misma empezó a llorar, se dejó abrazar por Lux y lloró a su hermana cómo no había podido llorar por su madre de niña.

-Riven dijo que debían regresar. No podían esperar…

-Está bien.

-La verdad es que muchos se fueron ya…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Dos semanas, casi tres – respondió Lux secándole el rostro -. Me tenías preocupada. Cuando Zoe dijo que podía ir a buscarte, no te imaginas el alivio que sentí.

Katarina sintió la necesidad de disculparse por haberla preocupado, pero, sobre todo, por haberla hecho esperar.

-Están pensando en construir un monumento. Afuera. Por los caídos. Estaban, hablando con Riven para preguntarle si estaría bien colocarte a la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué hizo?

Katarina negó.

-Le rompió la nariz. Lo cual es… bueno, porque si me hubiera preguntado a mí, no sé si seguiría vivo.

-Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa y regrese a Noxus.

-Si. Voy a prepararlo todo, para irnos – Luxanna se levantó de inmediato – tu puedes dormir un poco más.

Pero la noxiana no lo hizo, también se levantó y salió a dar un paseo. La sensación del aire primaveral la llenaba de paz.

-Ey – la saludó Kahina -. Es bueno que hayas regresado.

Katarina no contestó, ella y la antigua amante de Lux no eran precisamente amigas y quizá solo se toleraban porque ninguna tenía el corazón para darle disgustos innecesarios a la rubia. Además, la asesina aún quería romperle la cara, por alguna misteriosa razón.

-Vale, bien. Sé que Lux puede cuidarse sola, así que no hace falta todo eso, pero igual –Kahina estiró la mano y esperó con una media sonrisa que Katarina la tomara, una vez lo hizo la jaló hacia sí y habló -… pero en caso que vuelvas a preocuparla así. Voy a arrastrar mi trasero desde Icathia a dónde sea que te encuentres y te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida.

-Estarás muerta antes de poder ponerme un solo dedo encima, basura demaciana.

Extrañamente, la dos rieron y Kahina regresó por dónde había venido; Katarina se quedó allí un rato más. Hasta que el sol era lo suficiente fuerte para quemarle el rostro y se obligó a regresar.

Tal como lo había dicho, Luxanna tenía ya las monturas listas en la entrada. Comida y bebida habían sido cargadas. Subieron en silencio, observaron por última vez la Liga de Leyendas y emprendieron el viaje de dos semanas y media a Noxus.

Fue en el viaje que Katarina terminó de enterarse de todos los detalles de la última batalla.

Fue después de haber caído por la fisura que Malzahar lanzó un último ataque, con la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba. Cassiopeia había logrado abrirle el cuello con un certero corte de sus garras, pero la energía del vació había entrado en el cuerpo de su hermana y lo corrompía rápidamente. El espíritu ancestral había abandonado entonces a su huésped e hizo lo posible por salvarle la vida, más la corrupción del vacío fue suficiente para matarla. Sin un cuerpo para habitar, el espíritu se desvaneció.

Sejuani y Vi sucumbieron a las heridas que habían recibido durante la pelea, con Ashe y Caitlyn a su lado en sus últimos minutos.

Taliyah intentó resguardar a los demás tras un muro de piedra, pero no se preocupó por si misma lo suficiente y la explosión de energía le quito la vida casi al instante. Aunque salvó muchas vidas, la de Lux incluida.

Del medio millar de soldados que había acudido al llamado de la Liga. Solo una centena sobrevivió.

Cada noche, antes de acurrucarse a dormir. Luxanna le preguntaba si había sentido algo en su estancia en el vacío, pero Katarina no recordaba nada, salvo la sensación de haberse despertado y caído dormida una y otra vez.

Una vez en Noxus, Luxanna habló menos por temor a que los demás pudieran reconocer su acento y esto trajera problemas para Katarina. Sabía que la asesina solo deseaba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Y cuando por fin lo hicieron, tal como lo había supuesto Katarina era su sobrina quien esperaba en la entrada principal de la mansión.

Lilian caminó hasta el caballo dónde esperó con los ojos aguados que su tía se agachara frente a ella. Después, la heredera más joven del legado DuCouteau hipó en los brazos de Katarina hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Atrás, Luxanna pudo ver como Talón apretaba los puños y contenía su propia tristeza.

La maga bajó de su montura y fue hasta el chiquillo. Lo abrazó sin darle espacio, o tiempo, para que la rechazara y aguardó en silencio que el jovencito también descargara su tristeza.

Paradójicamente, Katarina guardaría ese triste recuerdo como uno de los más felices de su vida.

Cuando los niños estuvieron en cama, Katarina salió al jardín dónde Lux le daba sorbitos a una copa de vino.

-Riven envió un mensaje.

-¿No piensa dar la cara entonces?

-Partió a Jonia hace dos días. Me lo dijo uno de los sirvientes.

Katarina enarcó las cejas y rió.

-Ya te están rindiendo cuentas, que eficiente personal tengo.

-Katarina…

-Está bien. Solo quiero irme a la cama, deja el vino y ven conmigo.

Lux obedeció de inmediato.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, Katarina se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lux empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué demonios quiero visitar Demacia?

Luxanna la miró con la boca abierta y Katarina se pasó una mano por la cara.

Visitar Demacia no era la única cosa rara que se le pasaba por la cabeza esos días: aún quería golpear a Kahina y también a Riven, incluso a Quinn aunque en menor medida. El cielo nocturno le hacías sentir nostalgia y cada que miraba las estrellas parecía que buscase algo allí arriba. También se le ocurría que un carruaje sin caballos no era raro, que la ropa que llevaban podía ser más colorida y simple. Y lo más extraño, pensaba en Garen con ganas de matarlo y luego con simpatía.

Cada día, Katarina iría olvidando más y más.

Cada día, Luxanna construiría nuevos recuerdos para reemplazar los perdidos.

Y serían por siempre los fragmentos de su amor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Nada se acaba hasta que lo hace, bebes.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mí misma por haberse puesto necia e inventarse toda esta historia solo porque le apetecía muchísimo escribir ciertas escenas. Este epílogo es el capítulo que había planeado como último y seguía otro muy corto dónde las veíamos años después. No obstante, creo que revertir esa decisión fue una mejor idea. Además, no se imaginan la de ganas que tenía de publicar esto.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por leer, por bancarse mis horarios erráticos en algunos puntos de la historia.**

 **Por cierto, recuerdo por allá que varias personas querían saber cómo se conocieron Luxanna y Katarina en "Desde el Interior" y, creo yo, que ya la pillaron pero igual. Para ustedes con mucho cariño.**

 **Gracias Ana.**


End file.
